Divine
by Carowen
Summary: Jon defeated Ramsay Bolton and is now Lord of Winterfell and King of the North. Careen of House Finn joins her brother at the victory feast and makes friends with Sansa Stark. As their friendship blossoms, so does Careen's relationship with Jon Snow. The Starks find themselves in the midst of something Divine.
1. Chapter 1

There he was, standing at the hearth, looking every bit as handsome as she remembered. Jon Snow, in his black attire with his long dark curls pulled back. His brown eyes smiled even though his lips did not, as she stared at him from across the room.

"Lady Careen, there you are. Why aren't you with the other guests? Your mother sent you with your brother to represent house Finn," Careen turned to smile at her lady's maid, Lily.

"You know I hate these sorts of spectacles, they have never held favor with me," Careen twisted her hands together as she tried to walk away, to anywhere but near Lord Snow.

"I understand my lady. Shall I tell Lord Liam you are ready to go?" Lily watched as Careen swiftly headed for the exit, the once paleness of her cheeks now a rosy pink. It was noticeable to the one person that had known Careen since they were children that she was more than smitten with the new Lord of Winterfell.

As Careen tried to make her getaway, she nearly knocked Sansa Stark over in the process. She took a few steps back in shock, giving her apologies to Lady Stark. "Forgive me, my lady. I did not see you there. My apologies for being so clumsy."

Sansa reached out, taking her trembling hand and gave her back a calming smile. "It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Have we met? I don't think I've ever seen you at Winterfell before?"

"No, my lady. The last time I was here was on your name day. I have not been back to Winterfell since. I am Careen Finn of House Finn of Grey Fork. Perhaps you know my brother, Lord Liam. He helped your brother, Lord Snow, reclaim Winterfell. I was there the day you came to ask for our Houses aid," Careen looked back over her shoulder to see Jon Snow glancing in her direction. She quickly turned back to Lady Sansa, trying to calm the blush that was creeping up her face.

"On my name day? How old were you? You don't look much older than me, my lady," Sansa began to walk and Careen took that as a sign to walk with her. They walked out of the Great Hall, out to the coolness of the late evening and towards the stables. Careen tightened her cloak around her, feeling the fur brush against the back of her neck.

"I'm 21 my lady, soon to be 22. My name day approaches but I am not one for celebration. I find more pleasure in my old books than in drawn out conversations," Careen immediately stopped, sensing she might have offended Sansa. To her surprise, Lady Stark laced her arm around hers as she let out a tiny giggle.

"You are too right. Too much talk has passed these days. Talk of war and of death and of the long winter. You have much in common with my brother. He is a man of action, long speeches and posturing are not his way. I have enjoyed this little chat, Lady Finn. I think we should continue it, soon," Sansa released her arm as the Stable Master opened the gates. Liam walked passed her and took their horses, looking very cross at his sister.

"Careen. Lady Stark, thank you for your hospitality. If House Finn or Grey Fork can be of serve to your noble house, please do not hesitate to ask," he mounted his horse and sneered at his little sister as he took the reins.

As she mounted her stallion, she heard Lord Snow call out to his sister. His voice carried across the courtyard like a low rumble of thunder. It quaked her to her bones and woke up parts of her that had been dormant for far too long. Lily gave her a grin as their horses began to gallop away. All she could hear as she followed behind her brother was the sound of his voice as it resonated through her body, taking over her senses and berating her with such desire she thought she'd pass out from it.

The cool night turned out to be a blessing. It soothed her overheated flesh, calmed the blush that had claimed her face and gave her some solace as she tried to break this spell that Lord Jon Snow had cast upon her.

Sansa turned to her brother, crossing her arms as if she were chastising him. "I'm not a child, Jon. I can walk about the courtyard at night without a chaperone."

Jon gave her back a sigh as he shook his head. "No, I think whoever may lay in wait for you, would have more than they can bargain for, Sansa. I was wondering who that girl was you walked out here with. Most of the ladies of the North have made me aware of their presence. She seemed... Different."

"She is. I think I may ride out to Grey Fork tomorrow and visit with her. We haven't properly thanked House Finn for their sacrifice. They did lose a son and a grandson to our cause," Sansa watched her brother's face, seeing just a twinkle of intrigue in his brown eyes.

"Why don't you do that. I have too much to do here to ride out there myself. Sansa, if you like you can ask her back here to Winterfell as your guest," Jon tossed the invitation out as he turned to go back to the Great Hall. Sansa's face broke out in a wide smile as she raced to catch up with him. This made her very happy, happier than she had been since taking Winterfell back from the Bolton's.

Jon had been moody, more so than usual and she hoped to find some way to snap him out of it. Melancholy seemed to be his constant companion these days, but she really couldn't blame him. He had been betrayed by his brothers of the Night's Watch, lost the woman he loved, had many of his friends slaughtered in the war and held their baby brother, Rickon, in his arms as he died from Ramsay Bolton's arrow.

No, they both had reason to never smile again, but their father often told them that a life that is worth living was worth dying for. She had to remember that and hold on to it every day for the dying seemed to be more than the living these days.

Careen brushed her horse down before heading back into the castle. Her thoughts turned to that ruggedly handsome face, those haunting brown eyes and that brief smile that light up the night. Her hand traveled down her steeds, long back, as the sound of his voice sent a warmth traveling down her body, causing an ache between her legs. She bit into her bottom lip as she closed her eyes, letting the sensation envelope her.

"Careen!" her mother called out to her, jolting her from her daydream.

"I'm almost done, mother," she gave her the horse a pat on the nose before laying the brush down. Her mother stood at the stable doors, glaring back at her youngest child.

"A lady does not act like this, Careen. You are too stubborn and too willful for your own good," her mother took her hand, pulling her inside. Her father wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. He was still strong for a man his age and loved to dote on his only daughter.

"What did she do that was so wrong, Colleen? I stand by my word to her. She can pick her suitor just like her brother's choose their wives. I want my children to marry for love not for the honor of their house. You still think I'm wrong?" her father sat her back down on her feet and took his wife's hand.

"You aren't wrong, Seamus. If we had not run away together, our families would have married us off to strangers, but she's too old not to be wed and you know it. I don't want her to become the old maid of Grey Fork," Colleen stormed off, mumbling under her breath as she tossed her hands in the air.

Seamus kissed the top of his daughter's crimson head as he placed his arm around her shoulder. "Did you have a good time? I know going was a chore for you, but you have to get out of this dusty old castle and at least make friends. I'm too old for such things, so it was good you and Liam could go for House Finn. For the Stark's to take Winterfell back was important not only to the North, but Westeros. Go and get ready for bed. Tomorrow is another day, my little love."

Careen raced up the stairs, past the room that her eldest brother, Ronan, once resided. She stopped and placed a kiss on her fingers and blew it up towards the ceiling. Her brother and his son, Gabe, had fallen in the Battle of Winterfell. "May the old gods keep you brother, until we meet again."

The next to oldest of the Finn sons stepped out of his room with a flagon of wine in his hand. Careen took it from him, pushing him back inside to his bed and went about doing what she had done every night for the past few months. She took off Killian's shoes and sat by his side until he stopped saying his dead wife's name. She stroked his head, signing him the song their mother sang to them when they were but babies. "I swear to all the Gods that are listening, we will find the man that rape and killed your Sara."

As she left her brother's room, she saw her father standing across the hall. "You have a way with him. He only smiles for you, Careen. Now, off to bed."

"Careen loved her brother's, even Liam. She sat on her footstool, undoing her braids when she felt the tingles in her bones again. Her grandmother once told her, the Finn's were connected to the earth, the air and the water around them. The Godswood and promised her a child that could receive their message. She knew from the moment she saw Careen in her mother's arms, this was the God's promise in the flesh. It was true, Careen got an odd feeling before someone died, could sense a woman was with child and could feel the change in the weather in her bones. Her grandmother called her the Divine, but she thought little of it herself.

She knew she had a gift of sorts. She felt a sickness come over her the night that Sara was murdered. A darkness settled in her that cause her to weep the entire day. When her brother brought Sara's bloody, broken body back to Grey Fork, she knew right then what the Gods had given her wasn't a blessing but a curse.

Lily came in to stoke the fire in her bed chamber. As the amber light filled the room, Careen crawled in bed and hoped to dream of the brown eyes lord that had captured her heart.

"Wake up! She's here, Careen. Lady Stark is here. Wake... Up!" Lily shook her from her dreams of gentle falling snow and big brown eyes smiling back at her.

"I'm awake. Who's here? St-ark?" Careen jolted up in the bed, thinking it was Jon and not Sansa downstairs.

Lily helped her put on her black and red gown, braid her hair back in the usual fashion she wore it, before they both raced down the stairs. There in the foyer stood Sansa Stark, looking more Queenly than Cersei Lannister ever did.

"My lady, what brings you all the way out to the Forks?" Careen smoothed out her gown as she took the final few steps down the stairs.

"I told you I wanted to finish our talk from last night and to invite you to be my guest at Winterfell," Sansa jumped when Lady Colleen let out a tiny squeal of delight.

"It would be my honor, my lady. Can I bring my hand maiden, Lily, with me?" Careen had to force back the smile that was pushed rather hard on her lips.

"Of course. Take what you need and stay as long as you like, Lady Careen. I wish to get to know you better and thank your house for its service to my family," Sansa could tell Careen's mother was more than glad to see her daughter off to Winterfell.

"I'll only be a moment. Thank you for this invitation, I am most honored," Careen began to think of Killian and who would care for him in her absents. She sent Lily to pack their things as she raced to the kitchen to find the cook, Mrs. Gilliam.

Mrs. Gilliam promised to care for Killian and make sure he got put in bed every night. She promised Careen to take the wine and ale from him when he's had too much and keep him and Liam from fighting all the time. Careen felt good leaving her brooding brother's in her hands, but her heart would carry her worry all the way to Winterfell.

Sansa waited for her out by the horses. Ser Davos had accompanied her upon Jon's requested and the man struck Careen as a noble man with noble intentions

They loaded up a horse with a few things, thinking she would only stay a week at the most. She did not want to wear out the hospitality of the Stark's nor become an unwelcome guest. There was no doubt her mother would be sending either her brother, Liam, or her father out to check on her soon and they would bring her more gowns or finery her mother saw fit for a lady.

Sansa chatted to her about Winterfell, about growing up there and what Jon planned to do now that he was Lord. They made plans to go riding and Sansa couldn't wait to show her the Stark library. While not as impressive as the one in the capital, she was sure Careen would enjoy it none the less. When Sansa found out Careen had never learned to sew, she set right away to make sure she showed her that as soon as they unpacked her.

Ser Davos found a moment between their conversing to get a word in. "My lady, is there anything you would like to do while at Winterfell. Your brother Liam was telling me you were a skilled with a bow and are fairly good with throwing daggers. With three older brothers, I'd assume you'd have to take up a weapon sooner or later."

They ladies had a good laugh before Careen answered Ser Davos. "A northern lady learns to take up a weapon. My father said no Finn woman has ever needed a man to protect her and he wasn't going to let me be the first. I would like to train with a sword. Liam tells me a sword is a man's weapon, but with the right sword, I could learn."

"I see what I can do, my lady," Davos looked at her as if he had another question on his tongue. She rode up beside him, smiling back at him.

"Ask it," she said with a fading smile.

"Ask what?" Davos glanced at her briefly before looking back at Sansa.

"You wonder if the whispers about me are true. I know what the people of Winters Town say about me. I'm bewitched or some form of darkness. I assure you, Ser Davos, I am neither. I saw the Red Lady looking at me at the feast last night. I do not believe in her God, but I do sense something powerful in her. Perhaps when we get to Winterfell, Lady Melisandre can answer your questions," Careen nudged her horse, trotting out ahead of Davos and Sansa. She was used to the whispers and prayed the rumors had not reached Jon Snow and if they had that he didn't believe in them.

When they entered the gates of Winterfell, Careen wasn't prepared to see Jon sparing in the courtyard. They were trading blows with actual swords, each man swinging and Careen can only imagine what Jon's muscles must look like as they ripple underneath his leather. The man sparing with him becomes frustrated and shouts back at his lord. "You fight like a woman, Jon Snow."

Jon laughed, his head tossed back as his dark curls blew in the winter wind. "Woman? I won't tell the rest of the lads you let a woman kick your ass."

Sansa stopped her horse beside her brother, causing him to look up at Careen. "Forgive me, my lady."

She smiled back at him as he held his hand up to her, to help her down from her steed. She took it, feeling how strong and large it was. His fingers gently wrapped around her hand as his other hand took her waist. She slid from the stallion, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, my lord," she whispered as a shiver rolled down her body. He nodded back to her before retrieving his sword. Careen looked back at him before she took her pack, seeing the grin on Davo's face. He lifted his eyebrows at her, making the pink blush turn into a scorching flame that threatened to devour her face.

She followed Sansa in, up to the East Wing and into her room. The room was larger than the one she had at Grey Fork and had a beautiful view of the courtyard below. Sansa gazed down the long hallway towards the Western Wing. The look of reserve and sadness covered her face as she stood in the doorway.

Careen placed her hand on Sansa's shoulder, making her jump. She began to shake as she crossed her arms over her body and walked back out towards the stairs in the Keep.

The rumors of what Ramsay Bolton had done to Lady Sansa had traveled all over the North. Nasty, vicious rumors that told of vile, distinguishing things that no person should have to suffer at the hands of another. Careen ran down the stairs to find Jon holding Sansa, the sibling bond reminding her of the one she shares with Killian.

"Sansa, I didn't mean to startle you," Careen stood there feeling completely awful as Jon soothed his sister's emotion wounds.

"Would you ladies like to join me for a ride?" Jon pulled back from Sansa, his eyes locked on her face. She nodded her head, then turned back to Careen.

"Yes?" the childlike look on Sansa's face made Careen chuckle slightly. Sansa took her hand and they walked out to the stables. Jon had their horses readied as they discussed where they should go. Careen wanted to see the Godswood of Winterfell and what better company to see it with than the Starks of Winterfell.

When Careen asked to see the Godswood tree, Jon and Sansa looked at each other. "For you my lady, anything."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please continue to read and I would appreciate any review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The burnt crimson leaves of the heart tree were more beautiful than anything Careen had even seen before. The weirwood trees of Grey Fork did not compare to the foliage before her now. It was a thing of beauty and filled her heart with so much joy she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

Jon helped her from her horse, but she didn't look at him. Her eyes were transfixed to the face that weep red before her, but she was soon aware of Lord Snow's close proximity when his fingers brushed away her errant tear.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Jon stood close to her, so close he could feel her breath blow across her cheek. She reminded him of another with her crimson hair, her cool blue eyes and that deviant nature that rested firmly on her face.

Careen looked up at him, his eyes fixed on hers and she felt the heat from before return. The ache between her legs pulsed like that of her heart beating quickly. "Of course, your grace."

"They call me the King of the North, but I am no King. Call me Jon, my lady," Jon stepped back from her, feeling a heat of his own. His curiosity to find out more about this rare creature was so deeply seeded in his mind, he found it hard to tear himself away from her.

"Jon..." the word felt foreign on her tongue, to say it without Lord before it. She smiled as she lowered her gaze from his, trying to let her senses gain control of themselves. "Very well then, my lord... Call me Careen."

Sansa rolled her eyes and took Careen's hand, pulling her towards the heart tree. Jon took the horses to tie them up as the two ladies knelt before the face on the tree. Careen placed her hand on the tree and felt a thousand things all at once. Cold gripped her hand, followed by an intense heat, then a sadness that made the tears return to eyes that was quickly washed away by a joy that made her smile. Sansa looked at her new friend, watching as all the emotions march across her face.

"Careen?" Sansa said softly as she placed her hand on Careen's shoulder. The teary eyed girl turned to the Lady of Winterfell and smiled while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Blood was spilled here, blood that was precious to you both. Tears were shed here, the loss of a mother lost in grief and those of a father full of worry and woe. True love was sworn here as well as a lie of love. There is a chill upon the bark, onethat tells of a long winter full of darkness, but there is hope beyond the dark, beyond the long nights that never seem to end. I feel it deep within the roots of this old tree, the blood and tears that have been shed will give strength to the wolf and it will devour the darkness," Careen's hand moved from the tree, her body slumped back on her haunches. She hung her head as Jon and Sansa stared at each other.

Melisandre walked out from behind the tree, her read gown covered in snow around the hem. Jon stared at her, his eyes narrowing into crinkles around the edges. "Why are you here? You don't service the old gods."

"I came because I felt her. What I've heard is true, you are Divine. You have power deep within you child, power the Lord of Light has given you. You need to use it, to place our King on the Iron Throne," Melisandre moved to touch Careen, but Jon gripped her wrist tight, holding on so strong she grimaced in pain.

Careen rose to her feet, moving quickly over to Jon and laid her hands on his forearm. "It's alright. She's right about me, but she's wrong about so much more. Let her go, I can handle the Red Priestess."

Jon looked over at Careen, letting his grip on Melisandre go as he took Careen's hands in his. "No one will harm you or speak to you like that... no one."

Melisandre slowly walked away, but in her wake she left Careen feeling like this between the was far from over.

The grin on Sansa's face grew so deep and so wide that it could have been seen from the very top of the heart tree. She loved how fierce Jon was defending Careen and how softly Careen was being with Jon. If anyone was going to pull her brother from this chasm he had flung himself in, it would be her.

So many memories of Ygritte came to Jon in a flash, but the one that was seared on his soul was the one of her dying in his arms. He couldn't save her, couldn't protect her and for that he would have to pay a penance. She was willful and headstrong, and he saw that in Careen already. She had a light inside her that warmed the parts of his heart he thought had frozen over when Ygritte died. Could he be so lucky to find two crimson haired beauties that could make his world a better place to be.

Careen watched as the hardness around Jon's eyes turned to glowing amber. He let his hands hover over her face, not sure if he should touch her. She took a deep breath, not sure if she could withstand his touch. They stood there looking at each other, eyes locked into some mesmerizing hold until Sansa spoke up, bringing them both back to the present.

"I'm starving. I think we should get back to the Keep," she gave her brother a quick smirk as she mounted her horse and Jon dropped his hands and offered an upturned palm to Careen. She took his hand, letting the shivers melt into her body. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy his touch, the way he looked at her. She'd had suitors in the past, those trying to gain favor with her father, but to have a man want her for a change was refreshing.

Jon walked Careen to her horse, helped her up before climbing in the saddle of his own steed. As they rode back out to the Keep, Ser Davos came riding towards them with a message in his hand. "Your Grace, a message from The Wall."

Jon took the message, his eyes zipping across it. "Sansa - Bran is alive. He's at Castle Black. I must go, I must bring him home."

"Don't leave, Jon. The Banner Men will be here in a soon. You ordered a council of the North to deal with the White Walkers. You need to be here to make sure the council is strong. Davos can travel to The Wall and bring Bran back. We must stay in Winterfell... you must stay. You may not carry the name of Stark, but you are Stark none the less," Sansa sounded wiser than her years, so strong and confident that it made Jon haste his need to get to The Wall.

Careen reached her hand out, wiggling her fingers for Jon to give her the message. As soon as he placed the message in her hand, she felt the bitter cold from whence it came, the icy wind that blew over the Raven's wings. The words felt as if they had an urgency to them, the quill moved rapidly across the parchment as the hand that weld it shook slightly. Careen looked up at Jon as she handed him the message back. He waited for her to speak, wondered what she divined from the scroll.

"Waist no more time, Ser Davos. The North beyond the wall is not safe and soon it will belong to the dead," her words sent a chill up Jon's spine. He had seen for himself how the dead had already laid claim to the North. He wanted to send men to The Wall, but in his heart he knew The Wall and Castle Black would soon fall and the Lords of the North would be all that stood between the land of the living and the land of the dead.

Jon and Davos rode back to Winterfell together, leaving Sansa with Careen. The ladies rode at a brisk pace, but Sansa wanted to ride like the wind. She wanted to ride straight for The Wall and take her little brother in her arms. Careen understood that need, she too had a need to hold her dear sweet Killian in her arms. She had thought of him many times since arriving at Winterfell. Killian needed to find his strengthen again without her being there as a crutch to hinder him further.

"Sansa, after we eat, I want to do a bit of hunting. I would like to present you and Jon with some pheasant for dinner, to show my gratitude for your kindness," she had hunted pheasant so many times with Killian and Liam, usually bagging more than the two of them combined. That was the only time she got praise from Liam, was when she bested him while hunting.

"I don't hunt, my lady, but I'm sure one of the others would accompany you," Sansa suddenly felt out of place. Careen was a lady and a warrior, something she wanted so desperately to be.

"I'll be fine on my own. Thank you for your concern. Would you like to accompany me? I could teach you how to handle a bow," Careen wanted to laugh at Sansa awkwardness. The Lady of Winterfell looked a little uncomfortable when the subject of hunting came up, so Careen dropped it.

Jon and Davos were busy in the Great Hall planning the trip to The Wall to bring Bran home, so the ladies had a quiet meal in the kitchen. Sansa tried to talk Careen out of going hunting alone, even going so far as to command her not to go at all.

"I won't go far and if it starts to get dark, I'll come right back. You don't have anything to worry about, Sansa, trust me," Careen placed her hand over Sansa's but that did little to stop the worry that now plagued Sansa's mind.

With a belly full of kidney pie, Careen gathered a bow, some arrows and her throwing daggers from her room. She slipped on her favorite hunting dress and hurried off to the stables. Sansa was busy in her room, working on another gown for the feast of The Banner Men. She gave Careen a pleading glance as she hurried down the stairs. Careen knew she'd have a bag full of birds for tonight's dinner and be back before the sun had even begun to descend for the night.

Jon and Davos were walking towards the Smithy as she entered the stables. Jon gave her a broad smile as she passed by, making her heart flutter in her chest. He was handsome, to say the least, but it was the kindness of his heart and the honor in his words that she found most attractive. Of all the girls that he could possibly have in the North, she knew deep within her heart he would never choose her. He was a good man, like his father, noble down to the tips of his toes, but he would want a woman lovelier than she to be his bride.

Careen found her appearance to be lacking. She didn't have the golden hair that flowed like wheat in the wind nor the bosom of most the ladies that were nearly spilling out of their dress. She had a small nose and full lips that her brother Killian often told her, reminded him of a porcelain doll her father had purchased for her in King's Landing. Her crimson hair often got her picked on as a young girl, but suitors that tried to win her hand often told her that her eyes sparkled like pools of sapphire. Being ordinary never bothered her before, but now that she found herself falling hopelessly for Jon Snow, she wished she were prettier.

To Jon, Careen was anything but ordinary. Her long hair waved down her back and over her shoulders like a river on fire. Her blue eyes pulled him in like a man being pulled under by the tide. The small button nose that crinkled when she laughed made her full lips look like two rose petals in bloom. Her frame wasn't small but it was full of curves and dips, places for a man to rest his hands. The pale skin that looked as soft as silk made his mouth go dry when he thought of it. She had a wildness about that was tame in other woman. Careen did remind him of his Ygritte, but different in the same. There was a want that hadn't stirred in him since that night in the cave. A want that seemed to die with his Wildling beauty, but here it was tugging at his heart and his loins.

Davos cleared his throat as he asked Jon the question he had just asked him. "Your Grace... do you want me to take some of the Wildling men with me?"

"Yes. Sorry... yes of course. They know that land better than any. Make sure they all have new blades, don't want to take any chances," Jon leaned back to watch Careen ride off, her flaming hair bouncing on her back. Davos gave him a hardy pat on the back before he pushed him out of the Smithy. Jon chuckled as he caught his balance, knowing exactly what his friend was up to.

"Do yourself a kindness, your grace... take a day to find if this girl is more than just a passing fancy. If you find yourself still perplexed by her, then ask her to stay in Winterfell. Ask for her hand Jon Snow, or give her back to her family," they stared at each other for a brief moment, before Jon nodded his head and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Fair enough. I owe her that much… "he was about to say something else when Davos chimed in.

"You owe yourself that much," Davos said with a smirk before taking the axes and swords from the racks.

~.~

The woods were quiet as the snow fell softly all around her. Careen walked with the horse, keeping her bow at the ready. When she came upon a row of shrubbery, she tied the horse to a tree and crouched over towards the movement in the greenery. A small, colorful head showed itself through a clearing, the clicking sound letting Careen know her prey was in her sight.

As she stood behind a towering tree, she pulled her bow from around her shoulder and slide an arrow from the quiver. Her fingers notched the arrow in place, her arms staying at the angle her father had taught her while she took aim. The bird took flight as she let her arrow fly. The woods went eerily quiet as the bird fell dead to the snowy ground. Careen notched another arrow just in time to see a flock of pheasants take flight, her arrow true to its mark as another bird joined the first.

She quickly bagged the birds and flowed the path the pheasant had taken. After climbing back on her horse, she followed the shrubbery until it came to a nearly frozen river. The small trickle of water flowing in the middle made a musical sound as it babbled over the rocks. Careen watched the water as it cascaded around the bend to join the water from the brook on the other side. She loved the woods, loved being out in nature and it was that nature that hummed through her now. A flutter of wings sounded behind her, a wisp of wind that was barely noticed got her attention, causing her to take her bow just in time to get the pheasant that was trying to fly across the river. Three seemed like a good number, three birds for the Lord and Lady of Winterfell and the Lord of Seaworth. Pleased with the hunt of the day, Careen mounted her horse and decided to ride back to Hunter's Gate of Winterfell.

With the wind at her back and the sun starting to set, she knew the kitchen would be busy with making dinner. She stopped just a few miles from the gate, right before the river wound back out towards Wolfwoods to clean her kill. With her favorite dagger, the one with a sickle carved into the hilt, she lay the birds on a fallen log and began to pluck the plumage. She heard a low growl from behind her, the warning all she would get before the beast behind her would attack.

Pulling the dagger from the log, Careen turned around slowly to see Ghost, Jon's Direwolf. She slowly took the dagger and cut into the bird, pulling the guts out. Ghost approached her, his snout snarled up. "Here boy."

The wolf sniffed the food offered him, giving Careen one more glance before consuming the meal. She let a giggle as she gutted the other birds, giving Ghost a good fest as well. Another growl echoed not far from her, making Ghost's back arched his back as he bared his fangs. A pack of smaller wolves smelled the blood and came to check it out. The horse began to whine, kicking his front legs in the air. As Careen tried to calm him, he kicked her in the head, knocking her out cold.

~.~

The day was getting late and Sansa was getting worried about Careen. She sat her sewing loom down to look out the window over the courtyard. No sight of Careen at all, not one glimpse of her anywhere. She stopped the black smith's son, Allan, to ask him if he'd seen Lady Careen. The boy shook his head, saying she hadn't made it back to the Keep yet.

With her heart racing in her chest, Sansa raced down the stairs and out to the stables. On her way, she saw Davos and a few of her brother's Banner Men talking by the Smithy. Davos noticed the look of distress on her face and waved for Jon to follow her.

"Sansa… wait!" Jon called out to her and she stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

"She's been gone too long, Jon," Sansa tried to calm her fears as she placed her hands to her chest.

Jon took his sister's hands, trying to understand her state of panic. "Who?"

"Careen. She went out hunting after breakfast and hasn't returned. She wanted to surprise you with some pheasant tonight for dinner. I told her not to go alone, I told her she didn't know these woods," Sansa felt a lump forming in her throat as the fear she might lose yet another friend started to squeeze her heart.

Jon dropped her hands and raced into the stable. Sansa stood there looking at Davos as he walked her way. Jon came galloping out, Longclaw on his side. Before he could get to the Hunter's Gate, he saw Ghost walking towards him, his white snout covered in blood. Jon jumped from the horse and knelt down before his Direwolf. "Where is she boy?"

Ghost and Jon turned back towards the gate to see blood in the distance. Jon jumped back on his steed and raced towards the bloody snow. The guard at the gate swung it open wider as Jon raced passed. He pulled the horse to a stop when he saw Careen lying beside a downed log, blood covering her hands and her body lying limp, face down in the snow.

He was on his knees in a flash, his arms around her as he pulled her into his chest. His hand moved her hair from her face, seeing a cut over her temple. Looking around the area, he saw two dead grey wolves and what remained of the pheasants she had hunted.

His fingers felt for a sign of life, letting them settle on the pulse point of her neck. When he felt the gentle thrum of her beating heart, he let out a held breath. Her eyes slowly opened, her vision blurred. "Jon?"

"You gave me a good scare, my lady. Let's get you back to the Keep and get you cleaned up," he lifted her up in his arms as he shifted his weight to his feet. Careen was too woozy to realize what was happening but she knew she was in Jon Snow's arms.

He draped her over the horse before climbing on himself and taking the reins. He pulled Careen closer to him, using one arm to hold her to him. She gave him a brief smile before she gave into the slumber that was pulling her down.

"I have you, my lady. I have you," Jon said softly to her before nudging the horse forward. Ghost jogged beside his master as they went back to Winterfell with an injured Careen.

Sansa ran towards her brother when she saw Lady Finn cradled in his arms. "Jon… is she… dead?"

"No, but she needs a healer. Send for the Maester at Grey Fork," Jon rode the horse up to the East Wing and carried Careen up to her room. After laying her on her bed, he sat down on the edge, taking her hand in his. He hated seeing her like this, all the fire and spark gone from her alabaster face.

His thumb stroked the back of her hand, his eyes roaming her pale face. He had never probably looked at her, noticed each small nuance that made her beautiful. If the Gods permitted, he wanted to know more about this incredible woman that would brave the dangers of the woods to bring him back a gift. To see the spoils of her hunt got to waste, made him want to go hunt down more and bring them to her. She stirred, squeezing his hand as she tried to rise up in the bed.

"No, my lady, you need to rest," Jon rose from the bed, pulling the blanket up to her neck. She smiled back at him, half conscious.

"Thank you," she mumbled out before letting the real truth roll off her tongue. "Lord Snow… lord of my heart."

Jon looked back down at her as she closed her eyes. She had an affection for him and this sent him to his knees by her bed. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, but decided to kiss her forehead instead. When he kissed her lips for the first time, she would be awake to reciprocate it. As his lips lifted from her forehead, the Stable Masters wife came by with a bowl of water and bandages.

"Your Grace, I can take care of her until the Maester arrives," Greta said as she sat the bowl on the table side. Jon nodded to her before exiting the room, leaving his heart with Careen.

* * *

 **Thank you for the follows/favorites and reviews. This story will be somewhat of a slow burn (but not too slow) so I hope you continue to read and enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The gash in the side of Careen's head wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding profusely. Greta did what she could to stop the bleeding. Jon tried to leave, but couldn't. He knew Davos could handle the preparations for now, so he paced the floor instead. Sansa came in with Lily, the two of them looking fearful for the young lady's life.

"I sent Allan for the Maester. I told him not to stop for anything," Sansa reached out for her brother's hand, the two of them sharing this as they had so many other battles.

Lily sat by her lady's side, taking the rag from the bowl of water and washing off her hands. She smiled down at Careen, remembering the time she was tossed from her horse and Ronan had to carry her all the way back to Grey Fork with a gash in the back of her head. Ronan told their mother not to worry, Careen is a Finn and Finn's have very hard heads. Lily wasn't worried now either, Careen would come through this with a new scar to talk about.

Jon walked over to Lily with a very concern look pursed upon his face. "I have to see to my men. Davos rides for Castle Black in the morning. Send for me when she wakes."

Lily nodded back to him, giving him a smile to let him know she was sure there was nothing to worry about. Sansa went to her room and gathered her sewing loom. She took the chair on the other side of Careen's bed as she and Lily waited for the Maester.

Careen lay still in the bed, no movement, but the gentle up and down of her chest. It was as if she as lost in a dream, sleeping so peacefully that no one dare to wake her. She was lost in a dream, one from her childhood where Ronan was teaching her to ride a horse and his sun-kissed shimmered in the sun.

Jon walked out to the Armory where some of the Wildlings and Davos had gathered. Tormund greeted him first with a hardy handshake. He could see the new King of the North looked very weary, as if something was weighing heavy on his mind.

"You look like a man being marched to a hangman's noose, Jon Snow. You have Winterfell, you have the North and we will have your brother Bran soon. If I were you I would be drinking ale and enjoying my victory," Tormund slapped his back and Jon looked up at him with a scowl on his face.

"I've done nothing but face one battle after another. Melisandre said I was brought back for a reason, but I don't know what the reason is. Yes, I have Winterfell and the North and my sister is safe behind these walls, but the White Walkers are coming and they will take it all," Jon hung his head, feeling the defeat in his words cover him.

Tormund placed his arm around the young lord's neck, pulling him to him. "You have this blade, you have your life and you have something to fight for. As long as we draw breath, Jon Snow, we never give up. I know what you need, you need to get lost in a lass for a night."

Jon gave him a sideways smirk, feeling a blush start to form on his cheeks when Davos joined them. "Oh, that's exactly what he needs and I think I know the lady to make him forget his woes. Am I right, your grace?"

Tormund looked at Davos as the two men began to laugh. Jon pushed them both away, knowing they were right. He could easily get lost in Careen if he let himself, but he still had this emptiness inside him that had not healed itself since his resurrection.

"You need to prepare for the trip and I have to get ready for the Banner Men council," Jon tried to side step the topic at hand, but Tormund kept asking Davos about the lady that had caught Jon's eye.

As the two men teased Jon, he looked up to see the North Gate open. He left his comrades and rushed to see who was coming to Winterfell. It couldn't be the Maester, Grey Fork was half a day's ride there and back. To his surprise, it was a Maester, just not the one he was expecting. The Banner Men from Bear Island accompanied him along with Lady Lyanna Mormont.

Jon greeted them as they passed through the gate, the small band of soldiers that were left after the war. Lyanna had her Maester help her from her horse, her small stature giving one the belief she was just a child. Jon knew better, she was a storm trapped in a bottle, ready to unleash hell on those that dare to cross her.

"Lady Mormont, welcome to Winterfell," Jon greeted her, offering to escort her to the Great Hall. She walked beside him as her Maester headed off to the sleeping quarters.

"I was told by your boy that you are in need of a Maester. Looks like House Mormont has come to your aid once again, your grace," Lyanna looked so serious as she stared out to the courtyard. She looked too serious for a child her age, but Jon understood the burden she was under.

"We are, my lady. I have sent to the Citadel for a new Maester but I am grateful for your aid, once again. You are early for the council, the others will not arrive for a few days," Jon knew Lyanna wasn't much for small talk but she did however take a liking to Ser Davos. "Davos is leaving for The Wall in the morning, but I'll let him know you're here.",

"I need to talk to you, your grace. There are matters that I want to attend to before the other houses arrive. Shall we talk in private?" Lyanna looked up at Jon, her face set as hard as stone.

"Of course, my lady. I'll have Davos take you to the Great Hall. I'll join you there shortly," Jon waved for Davos to escort Lady Mormont when she grabbed his cloak and tugged on it.

"Heavy is the crown of the King of the North. You need to share that crown, your grace and do as your sister and the people ask and take up the name of Stark. If the North deems it so, then it so. The North remembers and we remember you as Lord Eddard Stark's son," Lyanna said her peace and joined Davos for the walk to the Great Hall.

Jon watched the small lady walk away, more grace and wisdom upon her head than that of women ten years her elder. She will rule Bear Island as ferociously as her mother and he was glad to have her on his side.

He jogged across the courtyard and up to the Careen's room just in time to see the Maester applying some ointment to her wound. Sansa and Lily were smiling back at him, which settled his nerves and eased his mind.

"How is she?" he asked hastily as he approached her bedside.

The wound will heal, but she will need to stay in bed a few days and rest. She should wake soon, but when she does, no sudden movements or setting up for too long. If there is anything else I can do for you, your grace, please send for me," Jon excused the Maester, thanking him for service. He turned to Careen as she started to stir awake.

He sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand and holding it gently in his. "Be still, my lady."

"Jon, I'm sorry for going out there alone. I'm sorry for..." she tried to speak, but the pain coursing through her head blackened out her words.

Jon lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it tenderly. The feel of his lips on her flesh sent prickles of goosebumps up her arm. He lifted his brown eyes to look at her, his long dark lashes almost resting on his cheek. "Get some rest and I'll visit with you later. You are not to leave Winterfell without an escort again."

"Yes, my lord - your grace," she said with a beaming smile. Jon returned her smile, wanting so badly to kiss those rosy lips that were smiling back at him.

As he rose up from the bed, he nodded his head towards the door. Sansa nodded back at him as the two of them left Lily to attend to her lady. Sansa tried to hide her gleeful smile, she didn't want her brother to think she was teasing him about his affection for Careen.

"Lady Mormont is here and I leave her in your care," Jon was short with his words, but Sansa understood her place as Lady of Winterfell. She began to walk away when a thought came to her that she could not stop herself from voicing.

"If you had a wife, I wouldn't be tending to these matters," she stood there waiting for Jon to be his usual brooding self, but she got a grin in return.

"Yes, that is true. If you had a husband, I would have a general for my army," Jon smirked before he broke out in a deep laugh.

Sansa pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother. "Let me attend to your guest, your grace."

"Sansa... wait," Jon called out to her, but she had stormed off down the stairs. He knew that statement, even as jovial as he meant it to be, wasn't fair to her. He had heard what Ramsay Bolton had done to her, but never asked her about it. The evidence of his brutally showed on her face and in her restless sleep. If he could take it back or share her pain, he would. The North was hard and unforgiving at times, but she was a Stark and deep in his heart, he knew she would endure this too.

Jon made his way to the Great Hall, where Lady Mormont, her Maester and the general of her army were waiting for him. Davos and Tormund joined him as they took a seat at the long table. Lady Mormont placed her hands on the table and leaned towards Jon. The look on her face reminded him of Lord Commander Mormont, stoic and strong.

"Bear Island stands with House Stark and will give any aid we can, but first we must ask if Winterfell will take in those under my protection if The Wall should fall. We are but a small house with little in the way of fighting men. We have bled for House Stark, we have died for House Stark and now we ask for its protection," Lyanna kept her eyes on Jon's face, her deep brown eyes boring back into his.

Davos took one look at Jon and knew what his answer would be. The man he helped become King of the North was an honorable man and favored life over land. "Lady Mormont, all that I have is yours. Winterfell doesn't belong to the Stark's; it belongs to the North. Send those you feel need our aid and I will take them in."

"Now that we have that settled. We would like to present you with a gift," Lyanna motioned for her Maester to bring her gift to Jon.

He placed a hunting spear before him, made of the hard timber that grew around Bear Island. A large bear was carved on the staff with words Here We Are scrolled up the length. "My lady, your uncle gave me the gift of his sword, Longclaw."

"Yes and this is a gift from me. The spear was my mother's, she brought down many a bear, a stag and a man with that spear. The spear head is like that of your sword, pure Valyrian steel. It would be an honor for House Mormont to see it hanging in the Great Hall," Lyanna set back, letting her eyes glance at each man across from her.

"It shall hang in this hall as long as a Stark is in Winterfell, my lady," Jon stood, taking the spear in hand and placed it above the mantle of the Great Hall.

The House of Mormont rose, bowing to his grace and excused themselves to their chambers for the night. The hour had grown late and morning would soon be upon them.

Davos and Turmond did the same, bidding Jon a good night. The young King pulled the chair his father once loved to rest in, up to the fire. He leaned forward, warning his hands as he pondered so many things. Lyanna was right, the crown was heavy, but could he really ask another to share such a laborious burden. He found himself wondering how his father did it, kept the peace in the North, kept Winterfell running and fathered a brood of children, while being the Ward that so many a man admired. His shoulders slumped back in the chair, the leather feeling cool to his back. He wished his father was here, there was so much he wanted to ask him. These halls seemed so empty without the laughter of Bran and Rickon, without the patter of Ayra's feet and the rowdiness of his brother Rob. It was him and Sansa now and hopefully Bran soon. It was up to them to carry on what their father had worked on for many a year.

~.~

The candle by her bedside gave little light to the room, but the calling that thrummed through Careen's body was a beacon calling her to it. She opened her eyes to find Lily fast asleep by the window. The feeling that something or someone needed her pulled her from the bed, moved her feet across the wood floor and lead her down the stairway. When her bare feet touched the frozen grown, her senses came to life. The pain in the side of her head was barely noticeable, but the tingling in her gut wouldn't go away.

There was a new source of energy that flowed through Winterfell, the power of it so strong she couldn't ignore it she wanted to. She walked until she came to the Great Hall, the iron doors cold to the touch. She pushed them open, making her way inside. The crackling of a fire could be heard down the long hallway and the power that had woke her was resting somewhere inside.

Careen walked in the Feasting Hall, the long grand oak table looking ominous in the dark. The light of the fireplace casting shadows of a man, slumped asleep in a large chair against the wall. She smiled as she approached, finding Jon fast asleep with his hands resting in his lap. The fire was barely blazing. The tiny flames reaching out for live. After placing two small logs to feed the flames, she sat on the hearth looking at the sleeping man before her. His sword was still strapped around his fit waist, his dark curls tousled across his handsome face and the fur cloak over his shoulders was scrunched up around his neck.

She could have sat there all night staring at him, memorizing the curves of his face, the lines in his hands, the shape of his body. His arms were flexed in such a way it made the muscles bugle against his shirt. There was so much about Jon Snow that she found alluring, made the woman in her yearn to feel his hands on her body and crave the taste of his lips. She had often wondered what it would be like to know a man, to feel him deep inside her. Looking at Jon now awoke that curiosity once more, wishing she could give herself to him right now.

As her hand reached out to touch him, she heard a voice call out to her from the darkness. "You feel it to, don't you?"

Melisandre stepped out into the light, her cat like movements swaying her hips. She walked behind Jon, her fingertips brushing along the top of the chair. Careen stood up, walking over to her as the two of them turned to face the fire. Melisandre smiled before she looked back at Careen, a smug smile that did not set well with her at all.

"Do you often prowl the night, my lady?" Careen asked as she braced her back to Jon's chair.

"I could ask the same of you. You feel it, the same as I do. The power that was brought through these gates. It calls out to the power that is already here. Tell me, my lady, tell me what you feel," Melisandre turned Careen towards the fire, but it was the spear above the mantel that called out to her. She walked over to it, reaching up on her tiptoes to touch it.

The taste of blood filled her mouth, that of man and animal. The feel of a heart pounding and a rush of adrenaline as the feel of the spear weighed down her hand. Ice and cold, fire and flame licked at her fingertips all at once. She could feel the power that spear possessed and the flame that made it. Careen pulled her hand from the spear, holding it to her chest and wondering where such a thing came from.

"Here, touch this," Melisandre pointed to Jon's sword as it rested upon his hip. Careen squatted down beside him, placing her hand on the pommel. The same feeling came to her again, blood, fire, ice and something else, something she hadn't felt before. It felt older than time itself, older than the earth under her feet. Then a heat rose up her fingertips, through her palm and it raced towards her heart. The heat consumed her, wrapping her in its warmth, but it did not burn.

"The spear and the sword, they are the same. I have a feeling these weapons are meant for more than killing man or beast. The power, the heat that is buried with the metal, it's not a fire that can be made by man," Careen looked up at the Red Lady, both of them sharing the same thought. "The White Walkers, Jon killed one of them with this blade. Its... part of them, it's part of him."

"He is the Prince that was Promised. You may not believe in the Lord of Light, but his light still shines you," Melisandre took Careen's hand and held it to her cheek. Careen could sense her power, feel a light burning inside her but there was a darkness too, one that lay hidden in the light. When Melisandre dropped her hand she placed her own on Careen's belly. "You have never known a man... have you?"

"No," Careen answered her quickly, feeling a bit of embarrassment.

"It's because you were not made to know a man, my child. You will never know a man, but you will know a King. I feel it in you, something strong and powerful, something that I can see in the flames as you stand here with Lord Snow at your back. You will be the mother of kings," Melisandre's words took her by surprise. Her grandmother told her the same thing on her deathbed. She dismissed the words of those of a dying woman, but to hear them come from the Red Priestess lips, it sent shivers over her body.

Jon woke with a startle, his body jolting forward. Melisandre crept back into the darkness of the room, leaving Careen there with Jon. He looked behind him to see Careen standing there, her long crimson hair hanging down, her cheeks a rosy red from the fire and her eyes burning like two azure flames.

"Careen, you should be in bed," he said in a low gruff, his voice still full of sleep.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you, my lo - Jon," Careen wrapped her arms around her when a cold draft swept through the hall, chilling her to the bone.

Jon watched her shiver, seeing her wet bare feet as she stood before him with the bandage still around her head. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around her, pulling her into his side. "You must be starving. I haven't eaten either, so if want to raid the kitchen with me, we can have a late dinner."

He kept Careen tucked to his side as they walked out of the hall. When they reached the courtyard, the snow had started to fall in waves. Jon dipped down and picked Careen up in his arms, making her blush. She buried her face into his shoulder as her arms went around his neck. Carrying her this time felt different than the last. She was awake and had her arms around him, causing him to slow his pace. He wanted to get them both out of the cold, but he didn't want her to leave his arms either.

When they finally made it to the kitchen, Careen was on fire. Her face was a heated blush and her body was tingling in all the places a maiden doesn't speak of. Jon sat her down gently, making them both miss the contact of each other's body. He took her hand as they walked into the pantry and began to pick through the shelves.

Careen took a loaf of bread and a wheel of cheese as Jon placed a slice of dry beef and a canister of wine in his arms. They walked out to the small table the kitchen staff ate their meals out, the large arched window showing the glistening snow as it covered the moonlit ground.

They placed their meal on the table as Jon poured them two goblets of wine. Careen didn't partake in drink often, but tonight she would make an exception. She sliced some cheese, beef and bread, placing portions of each on a plate. Jon took a chuck of cheese and popped it in his mouth. Careen watched as he chewed, his tongue licking his fingers as he placed the beef to his lips. She took her cup of wine and drew in a large gulp. Jon laughed at the way she gulped the liquid, wondering if she were used to drinking at all.

"Careful, you'll get sick if you drink it too fast," he placed his fingers to the brim of her cup, pushing down to stop from her drinking the entire cup at once.

She wiped the wine from her lips, but Jon wished she hadn't. He so desperately wanted to kiss those lips and taste the wine that rested there. "I don't normally drink, except for weddings or celebrations. My father would never allow me to, said wine can pollute one's senses. I really don't like the taste, but this isn't so bad."

"It was a gift from House Umber after the battle. We received many gifts after we took back Winterfell. Your father sent us some of the best ale I have ever tasted. Your fields produce the best wheat and barley this side of the South Lands. House Finn has many fine things, but I find its people my favorite," Jon tipped his cup to her as he finished off his drink. She blushed once again, her cheeks getting use to the added blood flow.

"The fields are plentiful, that is true. That is why the Sickle and Fodder are our house banner. My brothers hate being out in the fields, find it mundane work, but I've always loved it. The fruit trees and vineyards are so colorful in the summer. Now that the long winter has come, I shall miss them. I miss home... miss the grey castle that sits in the forks of the road, the small village that rests below us, the mill that churns even in winter and the smell of the land after a rain," Careen looked up to see Jon staring at her, his eyes looking so doleful.

"Do you wish to go home, my lady?" he filled his cup again and quickly swallow the wine. Careen finished off her cup and pushed it towards him. He filled it up, giving her a puzzled glance.

"No, I don't. I haven't even begun to discover all that Winterfell has to offer and it would be rude of me to leave and not get to know Sansa better. She did invite me here. I know the dangers that await us all, the death from beyond The Wall, and if I'm cumbersome to you in any way I shall go, but I would very much like to stay," she gave him a bashful smile as she tipped the cup to her lips once more.

"Stay as long as you like, my lady. I do have much to prepare for, but you will never be cumbersome to me," Jon reached out, placing his hand on top of hers. She lowered her eyes briefly before raised them back up to the look of wanting in his own.

"Lady Finn... you gave me a good fright," Lily shouted from the kitchen door, making both Jon and Careen jump. "I'm sorry, your grace, I didn't see you sitting there. Pardon the intrusion," Lily bowed before backing out of the door.

Jon looked at Careen as he began to break out in laughter. She fought the giggle before it spilled over her lips, filling the room with their cheerful music. Jon took her hand again, lifting up to his lips and kissed it softly. "I've given Sansa the duty of seeing to Lady Lyanna's needs while she is here in Winterfell. If you could, please help her in any way you can."

Careen's wide smile slowly turned into a doe-eyed stare. She watched his lips as they pressed into her flesh, fighting back the rolling tide of want as it surged from her apex and up through her body. A small, simple kiss on the hand had her entire body tossed in a tizzy. She was most certainly doomed if those lips ever made their way onto hers.

"For you, my grace... anything," she chimed his words back to him as he offered her his arm to escort her to the East Wing. Careen pointed to the Library Tower as they passed by, wonder if they might visit there some evening when more pressing matters didn't keep him away. He gave her a curt nod, agreeing to meet her there tomorrow evening. Jon dipped down to pick her up in his arms, but she shook her head, not sure if her body could handle more of him press against her. She placed his cloak back on his shoulders, gave him a polite curtsy before dashing off across the fresh blanket of snow.

Jon stood there watching as her pale, bare feet moved like a doe racing across the grass forest floor. She let out a small squeal when she nearly slipped on some ice at the Keep. He shook his head, wondering why she had to be so stubborn. He wanted his arms around her again, needed to feel her warmth and breathe in that sweet smell of lavender that clung to her hair. On this night, sleep would not come easy to him unless he tended to the ache that was now coiled up deep within him.

Careen made it to her room, a slight ache in her temple, but nothing she couldn't handle. Lily was sitting there giving her a mother's glare. She ignored her as she went about washing off her feet and changing out of her hunting gown. Lily helped her take the wrapping off from her wound so she could treat it with the ointment the Maester left and re-wrap it.

As she climbed into bed, she heard Lily mumbling under her breath. "Lord Seamus will have my head if you go and get yourself killed."

"I'm fine, Lily. Get some sleep, there is much I want to discuss with you in the morning," Careen turned over to the candle and watched the flame as it danced, lulling her into a tranquil sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reading and reviewing. I appreciate your continued support.**


	4. Chapter 4

A soft morning light bathed the room, gently waking Careen from her sleep. She was immediately aware of the injury to her temple, the throbbing welcoming her as soon as she sat up. Looking out the window, she could see the courtyard was full of people busy with the chores of the day. The sun was set high in the east, too high not to be mid-morning already.

Careen made her way over to her trunk, taking out the dark green gown that her mother made for her. The flowers that adorned the front flowed from shoulder to shoulder. It was a beautiful gown, made of soft velvet and layers with fine black silk. Matched with the black hooded cloak that once belong to her brother Ronan, she looked like a vision.

She poured some water from the pitcher into the bowl to freshen up, took off the bandage around her head and brushed her hair out to cover up the wound. Lily would no doubt give her grief over it later, but she was determined to see Sansa and help her with Lady Mormont.

As she turned to leave, Lily came in the room with a tray of food. Careen stared at her for a moment, before slipping past her. Lily sat the tray down and followed after her. "My lady, the Maester said you need to rest and Lord Snow told me to make sure you do."

Careen turned to her friend and lady's maid with a very bright smile. "Lord Snow asked me to help Lady Sansa with Lady Mormont today. I'm fine, Lily, I swear it by the old and new gods."

Lily narrowed her eyes, giving Careen a good looking over. "Come here, let me at least braid your hair."

She ate the bowl of porridge on the tray as Lily tried to find a way to braid her lady's hair so the wound didn't show. She drooped a few braids over her temple, letting them hang like beads on a dress.

"Beautiful, thank you Lily," she praised her for her handiwork. Lily was a master when it came to hair and Careen felt lucky to have her as her maid.

They walked down to the Keep where Sansa was standing with Lyanna. Sansa looked a little perplexed and a tad overwhelmed. "Morning. Lady Sansa, Lady Lyanna."

"Yes, it is morning, but I don't know if it is good or not," Lyanna said as she looked up at Careen.

"If the weather is not to your liking, my lady then perhaps you would like to visit the Stark crypt and see the lady to which you are named for," Careen answered her back making Sansa's eyes go wide.

"Yes, I would like that," Lyanna nodded her head, still looking very stern.

Sansa closed her eyes, as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. Careen patted her back and asked her to lead the way. Sansa led them through the massive stone archway, passed the statue of two great direwolves and into the darkness of the stone mausoleum.

They stopped to light some candles just past the entrance when Lady Lyanna spotted the statue of her namesake. She walked over to it with Careen on her heels. "She was a great beauty."

"Yes, she was," Sansa said as she smirked at Careen.

Careen had never set eyes on anything so beautiful. The statue was etched with each of Lyanna Stark's perfect features, leaving one to wonder just how beautiful she truly was. The stories of Lyanna's kidnapping and death were renown through the seven kingdoms, but some part of Careen felt there was always more to that story.

Lady Mormont turned her head to the left, then to the right, as if she was seeing something no one else was. "I will be a great warrior like my mother when I am older. No man will ever do to me what Rhaegar Targaryen did to her. My mother died fighting and I will as well."

Careen squatted down to light the candles at the foot of the statue. She looked up at Lady Mormont with a soft smile. "I have no doubt you will be a great warrior. Lady Brienne is one of the best knights of Winterfell. Do not let anyone tell you what your place is. You're a Mormont and you will do what every Mormont before you has done... lead with great valor."

Lyanna gave Careen a brief smile as she slid her small hand inside hers. "Do you know how to fight, Lady Finn?"

"I am fairly good with a bow and daggers but not with a sword, my lady. My brother Liam thinks it's not lady like, but Killian, he was trying to teach me before he lost his wife," Careen began to walk deeper into the crypt as Sansa led the way.

"Show me your skill with the bow and I will show you mine," Lyanna said with a twist of a grin on her small face.

Sansa stopped before her brother Rickon's crypt, knelt before it and placed her forehead on the stone casket. "I'm sorry we failed you, little brother."

Careen's eyes filled with tears. She remembered what it was like the day they brought Ronan's body back to Grey Fork. His once golden hair was now as bright red as hers. A mace had crushed the side of his head, his face so bloody she couldn't look upon it.

Lyanna tugged on Careen's hand, lifting up her square chin. "They are in a far better place than we. They would weep for us if they could."

"A Mormont, through and through. Would you like to go to the armory and get ourselves some bows?" Careen pulled Lyanna towards Sansa, whispering to the weeping lady that she dismissed her of her duties with Lyanna. Sansa looked up at her with teary eyes and thanked her.

Lyanna looked very pleased when they entered the Armory. She immediately went for the short bow that hung just low enough for her to reach it. Careen choose a bow much like her own and gathered a few arrows. She looked at Lyanna who seemed to actually look childlike for once as they exited to the archery range.

Lyanna stepped up to the mark, pulled the arrow back in her bow and hit the bulls-eye straight away. Lyanna's Maester joined them at the training grounds and gave his lady a hardy applause for her achievement. "Very well done, my lady."

"I've done better. Now... you're turn, Lady Finn," Lyanna took another arrow and waited for Careen to take her turn.

As Careen loaded the arrow, she saw Jon out the order of her eye. He was with the Banner Men of House Mormont as well as the Banner Men of House Cerwyn. Jon stopped, his eyes glued to the match at hand as Careen took a deep breath, aimed the arrow and let it fly. She split Lyanna's arrow right down the shaft, plunging her own in the bulls-eye. Jon gave her a sideways smirk, nodding his head before carrying on to the Armory.

"You like him, don't you?" Lyanna asked as she let loose another arrow. Careen watched as her arrow settled beside her, the small lady already well trained.

"Like him, my lady?" Careen wasn't sure what a child of ten knew of such matters.

"Yes, like him. Fancy him. Find him handsome. He is King of the North and will be expected to marry and have an heir. There will be many vying for the right to be Queen of the North. It will be brought up at the council no doubt. There are many lords that will whisper in his ear about their sisters or nieces. I think our King needs a Queen that matches him, that can be his equal. I know who I will speak of if I'm asked about such matters," Lyanna handed Careen another arrow and smiled deeply when she placed it between the ones already there.

"I'm sure whoever the King takes as his wife, will be a great woman," Careen felt her heart squeeze tight in her chest. She knew she wasn't lovely enough or came from a great house, but she couldn't help be envy the girl that would take him as hers.

Lyanna let out a gruff sound, as if she was upset. She placed her bow down and took Careen's hand. They walked over to bench where Lyanna pointed for Careen to sit. "I want my Queen to be brave, bold and loyal. She must serve our King as well as the North. Ser Davos says we must prepare for the dead and the Night King and only a Queen that can stand with our King and defend the North will be worthy of my loyalty and deserve to be a Stark."

"But Jon is a Snow, my lady," Careen tried to interject, but Lyanna placed her hand up to stop her words.

"Snow for now. By the end of this council, he will take the name of Stark. The North demands it. A Stark must always be in Winterfell, that's what my mother told me and a Stark will be. Come to the library with me and my Maester, it's time for my lessons," Lyanna took her hand again and Careen followed where the little lady led.

As they made their way up the Library Tower, they found Melisandre leaving. She smiled at them both which made Lyanna glare at her. "You don't care for the Red Lady?"

"I don't know her to like her, but as for your question... I don't trust her," Lyanna took a seat at one of the tables. Her Maester sat beside her as they studied the Houses of the North, their Banners and their lords and ladies. Careen had endured many an hour like this with her Maester, he was a kind soul but stern. She missed Maester Timbale on rainy days, that was when he'd let her sit by the window and read until the hour was late.

Careen sat by the window, watching as Jon rode off on his horse out the East Gate. She wondered if there would be a day when they didn't live under the threat of death. She didn't fear the Lannister's or the South, because if the Night King were to breach The Wall, they would need the North to keep them safe. Her father often spoke of a divided kingdom, where the North was separate from the South and they only bent their knee for their King.

She longed for that too, but she understood the seven kingdoms untied as one where stronger than just one kingdom of ice and snow.

~.~

Jon knew as soon as the other houses saw the Mormont Banner at Winterfell they would gather their own representatives and be at his doorstep soon. When he woke to Davos telling him House Cerwyn had arrived, he knew his day would be a long one. Davos and Turmond left for The Wall at first light, leaving Jon to deal with the politics of the day. He was a warrior, not a Warden, but here he found himself listening to Lord Cerwyn go on about the defense of the North and pulling the houses together.

They did need to gather all the houses and united as one if they stood a chance of defeating the army of the dead. Even what remained of House Bolton would have to fight with them, which wasn't idea for Jon. Ramsay Bolton remained a prisoner in his dungeon, crazed as a mad rapid dog. He knew he should have killed him, should have extinguished his life for what he did to Sansa, but when he found him wounded. he showed him mercy, showed him what being the true Lord of Winterfell was all about.

They meet in the Great Hall, had some food and wine, he listened to their ideas as they rambled on for the next few hours. He was never so grateful when Lady Brienne walked in with Podrick. He needed someone at his council and with Davos gone, she would fit the bill.

"Lord Cerwyn, I think we need to wait for the council to begin before we talk strategy, wouldn't you agree Lady Brienne?" Jon gave her the floor and she took her queue.

Brienne placed her hand on the pommel of her sword and walked over to Lord Cerwyn. "The time and place for such talk will be soon enough, my lord. We must first gather the houses, take note of the fighting men we have, ours supplies and what we will need to withstand a long winter. The South will send no aid, will look to the North to defend their borders. This lies at our feet and our King will see us through."

Jon gave Brienne a nod as he stood and asked them to join him at the Armory. The Smithy had been working day and night since the Battle of Winterfell. Jon wanted to make sure his men had enough armor, swords and shields for the battle to come.

As they made their way to the Armory, Jon saw Careen with Lady Mormont at the archery range. He stopped for a moment, watching as Careen split an arrow into. Lady Brienne gave him a quick smile as they both saw the look of astonishment on Lord Cerwyn's face. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course, your grace," Lord Cerwyn said quickly as he watched Jon nod to Lady Brienne.

The blacksmith had done fine work and Jon was pleased with the new swords and armor that now adorned the walls. Lord Cerwyn committed that he had not seen finer work, not even in King's Landing. Jon had to agree, the North did know how to fight and they knew how to make a sword. As the others looked over the new weapons, Jon's thoughts turned to Careen and how skilled she was with a bow. There was another that once had that skill and his heart. The Gods were either punishing him or rewarding him, of which he was not sure yet. He thought of Ygritte every day, but since Careen arrived, he thought of her less often.

"Jon," he turned to see Sansa standing in the doorway with red rimmed eyes. He hurried over to her, placing his hand upon her flushed cheek.

"Is something wrong?" he gazed into her blue eyes, seeing the unshed tears. She shook her head and gave him a forced smile.

"Careen is tending to Lady Mormont, so I have been relieved of those duties. We received a Raven from The Vale, Lord Baelish wishes to speak to you. He is at Mote Cailin and would like to speak to you," she handed him the message and he took it, reading the contents and passing it on to Brienne.

"Podrick and I will ride with you," she said as Lord Cerwyn and the General of House Mormont agree to join him as well. Jon told Sansa to stay by Careen's side while he was gone and to send a Raven to The Wall to let Davos know he is meeting with The Vale.

Sansa gave her brother a quick hug before leaving to do his bidding. Jon with his Banner Men gather their horses and rode off for Mote Cailin.

He wasn't sure what drew his eyes to the Library Tower. It could have been the promise he hoped to keep to Careen that he would spend the evening with her there or something else, but none the less, he felt her presence with him now.

His mind wander to her face, to how sweet her long crimson locks smell, how good she felt in his arms as they took the Kingsroad out to Mote Cailin. He heard the other men talking, but ignore most of it. Jon found himself longing for more of those stolen moments he had with Careen last night.

He had to relieve himself before bed due to those stolen moments and thinking of her now was going to make the ride longer and somewhat painful.

The Banner of the Vale was flying high at the old castle when they approach. Jon was leery of Petry's attentions and knew better than to really trust him. A young boy about twelve greeted them on the road. The boggy marsh on both sides made this road and the towers it led to an undesirable place for most, but Jon found potential in it.

"I'm Rodrick of the Arryn. Lord Baelish wished to meet with the King of the North and only the King of the North," the young boy swallowed hard, as if his mouth as too dry.

Jon looked back at Brienne, her face was hard and her eyes narrowed. "Tell your lord, he will come to the road and meet with me. I shall leave my men here and stand face to face with him."

The boy took Jon's words and hurried back to the old castle. Brienne shook her head, ready to disagree with her new King. Jon dismounted his horse, placing his dagger in the saddle bags. "He will come unharmed, so I will as well. Take Longclaw, Brienne."

"Your grace... this isn't wise," Brienne advised him, taking the sword and placing it upon her saddle.

"When have I ever done anything that was wise, Brienne?" Jon joked back, but Brienne didn't find it amusing

Jon walked out to the middle of the dirt road, feeling a little naked with his sword. Petyr rode out, unaccompanied and dismounted his horse. He walked towards Jon, with his usual smug smile.

"Lord Snow or is it Stark now. I don't know what to call you, your grace," Petyr shouted out to him as Jon stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Lord Baelish, you asked for me to come here. What is it you want that you couldn't ask for in a Raven?" Jon got down to the heart of the matter, wanting to get back to Winterfell as quickly as possible.

"You need the Vale to defend the North against the White Walkers. I know it, you know it... Sansa knows it. I came to your aid once before because I dearly care for your sister, but I will not pledge my alliance again without reward," Petyr handed Jon a parchment, the sigil of the mockingbird marked in wax upon the page.

He unrolled the scroll, reading the words of Lord Baelish demands. "You want Sansa's hand in marriage in exchange for loyalty from The Vale? No."

Jon tossed the scroll at Petyr's feet and turned to walk back to his horse. Petyr begged him to stop, saying he could sweeten the pot. "I'll bend my knee to you, declare you the one true king, forsaking all that I have in King's Landing and the Lannister's if you do this."

"My sister is not a pawn. You used her once, gave her to a man that beat her, used her, brutalized her. Never gain. If... if Sansa marries again, it will not be for an army or lands. I will not do that to her again. Blood of my blood - that you will never be. I could kill you where you stand, take your army and The Vale. But I have honor where you have none. Come to me again and I will have your head," Jon's jaw clenched hard as he stared at Lord Baelish. He wanted to rip his head off his shoulders, he wanted to wipe that smug smile from his face, but he did what he was raised to do and left him still breathing.

"At least allow me to attend your Council of Banner Men. After the battle I helped you win, that's the least you could do," Petyr opened his arms, hoping Jon would welcome him to Winterfell.

Jon kept walking, taking his sword for Brienne, strapped it about his waist and mounted his horse. He stared at Petyr for a moment before replying to his request.

"I will have Sansa send my reply to The Vale," Jon turned his horse as he and his Banner Men rode back to Winterfell.

Petyr Baelish wasn't a man that was used to hearing the word no and he was even less used to not getting what he wanted. Jon knew he wanted Sansa, she told him all about what Petyr had done for her and to her after the great battle. He and his sister shared no secrets, not any more. He would tell her about this request and let her handle Baelish how she saw fit.

This was going to be a battle, Jon sensed it. He would have to keep an eye on the North and another on The Vale. He needed to deal with Petyr Baelish and he could think of no better soldier to give that to than Brienne of Tarth. Before they had even left Mote Cailin, Jon gave Brienne orders to protect Sansa night and day. She had already sworn her fealty to Sansa and was still bound to her.

"The North owes you much, Lady Brienne," Jon said as he rode beside his noble knight.

"I owe much to House Stark, your grace," Brienne answered back as she rode beside him with her head held high.

~.~

Careen walked the library until she came across a tome she hadn't read since she was a child. Lily and Sansa had joined her as the Mormont Maester drilled Lyanna about the lands of Westeros. Careen had tried to read the same page several times, her mind wandering to Jon and where he was off too. Sansa had told her about the Raven from Lord Baelish and she worried about his safety. She had been at Winterfell for two days and already felt a connection to Jon, as if the Gods were pulling them together. She didn't want to leave, but if he took another as his bride, that's exactly what she would do.

"Come walk with me," Sansa could see the distress on Careen's face, knowing they both could use the distraction. They walked arm in arm down from the library and over to the Bell Tower.

"Thank you, Sansa. I was going quiet mad sitting there. I have no right to be this upset over Jon, but..." Sansa pulled her into her side, giving her arm a squeeze.

"When Jon gets back, I'll be sure to tell you right away. I think it's time we got to know each other a little better. I used to come to the Bell Tower to get away from all my siblings. This was my thinking place and my mother knew it. She'd come looking for me, see me sitting up in the tower and walked passed as if she hadn't seen me at all. Do you have a place like that at Grey Fork?" Sansa did want to genuinely get to know Careen. She was a mix of herself and Arya and that intrigued her.

"Actually, I do. I would sneak out to the Kissing Tree that rested on the fork of the road. I'd climb up in the branches and sit there, spying on my brothers as they wooed and courted ladies of the court," a smile formed on Careen's face as she remembered happier days.

"Kissing Tree?" Sansa asked as they climbed the stairs up to the top of the Bell Tower.

"My grandparents were married there and had their first kiss there as well as my parents and both of my brothers. It's a Finn family tradition. Some of the residents of Mill's Town would ask father if they could be married there too, and I even caught of few of them kissing under that tree," Careen's fingers touched her lips as her mind wander to kissing Jon there under the full foliage of that enormous tree.

Sansa and Careen shared stores until Lily came for them. Lyanna was done with her lessons and wished them to join her for dinner in the Keep. Lily asked Sansa if she might have a word with her lady and Sansa have Careen a hug before departing for the Keep.

"Do you still have plans to join Lord Snow in the library tonight?" Lily asked with some reservation, not sure if her lady's mind had changed.

"That is what I hope, but if not, then perhaps some other night," Careen brushed the thought away, trying not to get her hopes up.

Lily waited until they were almost at the Keep to speak what was truly on her mind. "I overheard some of the Banner Men talking. They said that the Lords and Ladies of the Council were going to ask King Jon to take a bride and unite the North. Some want him to marry an Umber, others say he should marry a Manderly, to unite the great houses of the North. I asked Lady Mormont what she thought on the matter and she said that it was up to the King to take counsel and to choose his wife, himself."

Careen stopped, unable to move another inch. She looked at Lily with doubt filling her heart. "I'm so foolish to think a man like Jon Snow would pick a girl from such a small house. He is kind and good, all the things a woman could want in a husband. He should marry for the betterment of the North; don't you think?"

"Yes, he should," Lady Mormont spoke up from the Keep door, her tiny frame barely filling the entryway.

"My lady?" Careen stood shocked as Lyanna strolled over to her.

"I am to meet with the King this evening. You will go in my place. This will give you time with him, let him see there is no other in the North that will be a better choice," Lyanna lifted her head with a confidence about her that Careen couldn't help admire her.

"Bear Island must be a very remarkable place to have a lady such as you," Careen praised her as they walked into the Keep together.

Over dinner, Sansa, Lyanna and Lily gave Careen advice on what to say, what to do and what not to do. Careen, being a woman of 21, found it odd to be getting advice on men from women younger than herself.

They finished dinner and agreed to meet again tomorrow. Lyanna called it the Council of Banner Women and they all laughed, enjoying the prospect of being in a council.

Lyanna escorted Careen to the Great Hall where she was to meet with Lord Snow. "I will be in Feasting Hall with my Maester if you need me. You are to be in the Great Room waiting for our grace. Do your house well, Lady Careen."

Her heart hammered against her ribs as she walked into the Great Room. She saw the fireplace roaring with its flames licking up into the chimney. Her knees were about to give out, she finally set down on the couch, her fingers twisted together so hard they hurt. She watched as Melisandre walked passed, her eyes darting to the flames beside Careen. They nodded to each other before the Red Lady disappeared down the corridor.

A warmness began to fill Careen's body, but not from the heat of the fireplace. This was soothing, like a warm bath on a cold day. She settled back on the couch, enjoying the contentment the feeling gave her. She could feel the happiness in this room, the laughter shared and the joy that was embedded in the stone. A tint of sadness floated in the air above her, but those feelings were nothing compared to the pureness of the love she felt.

All reservations and doubt were soon melted away as she gave into the energy filling her heart. She rose from the couch and walked to the large hearth, standing there while the fire painted shadows of her curvy frame on the wall behind her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Mormont. I know the hour is late, but I've only just returned from Mote Cailin..." Jon marched into the room as he tossed his cloak on the armchair across from him. He stopped by the archway when he saw the shadow of a voluptuous woman before him.

"Good day, Jon," Careen turned slowly, her velvet green gown hugging all her curves, her long hair trailing over her shoulders. She had draped her cloak over the back of the couch to give Jon a better look at her.

"Good day," Jon said back, his brain a bit foggy from the ride and the image before him.

She smiled at him and he could feel his body relax. His body moved without him willing it to, his feet carrying him next to her. He took her hand, kissed it gently and sat, pulling her down beside him.

"I know you were expecting, Lady Mormont, but she asked me to meet with you instead," Careen decided the truth was her best option, she didn't have it in her to lie to him.

"I'll have to thank her later. You look... beautiful. I can't say I've seen a lady more beautiful in all of the North. The dress, did you make it?" his eyes scanned over the embroidered flowers as he admired the fullness of her breasts. The heat in the room started to become unbearable as he sat there with her, his hand holding hers.

"No, my mother made it for me. I don't have that particular skill, yet," she giggled, causing his smile to widen.

Jon stared into the blue of her eyes, not able to pull himself away. The tight ball that was in his gut the night before had returned, pulling on his desires and making his body tingle. He tried to push back the urges that were growing, causing his cock to twitch.

Careen was lost in his eyes as well, her heart still beating so hard it was making her dizzy. She could feel her nipples hardening, her arousal swirling inside her and clenching her walls so fiercely she had to push her thighs together to stop the ache.

Jon licked his lips, trying to figure out whether to kiss her or put some space between them. Careen pulled her hand from his, feeling the callused skin on his fingers. She shivered thinking of those hands, sliding roughly down her body, cupping her sex.

"Have you eaten?" Jon shook off the haze of sexual desire he was trapped in, letting his honorable side win.

"Yes, I had dinner with your sister and Lady Lyanna," she wanted to kick herself when she saw the look of disappointment on his face. "I do think I saw some tarts in the kitchen window. I haven't had a tart in months," she giggled out and he quickly took her hand, tucking her it in the crook of his elbow and escorted her to the Feasting Hall.

Jon took his seat at the head of the table with Careen on his left. She sat there with her hands in her lap, like a good lady should and watched as the men and women at the other end of the table stared at her.

"Ignore them, I do," Jon teased as he took her hand, letting all those gathered see him kissing it. His lips were driving her mad, the feel of them on her flesh. She wanted them on her lips, wanted them on her body, but she'd more than gladly take her hand.

He gave her a too brief smile before sending a steward to get their dinner. Careen left her hand in his for the time being, deciding to engage in some conversation to take his mind off of the heat that was throbbing through her apex.

"Was your meeting with Lord Baelish productive?" she settled into the high back chair and blocked out all others but Jon Snow.

"Let's not talk of him. I don't want to ruin my dinner. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend the evening in the library, but we will and soon. I have the council meetings to attend for the next few days and I would love to meet with you and your father when he comes with his Banner Men," Jon watched as the joy spread across her face. He did want to get to know her and her family better and maybe even ask her father for her hand.

There was already this attraction between them. He felt it and he knew she felt it too. Her body reacted to his touch, her hand trembled slightly when he held it and her eyes held a softness that made him feel at ease. She was a crimson beauty, a sight to behold and he knew he didn't want another man to claim her.

His dinner came and with it the tart she asked for. He would normally inhale his meal when he was this famished, but he remembered his manners. She nibbled on the tart, not wanting to be unladylike. Jon looked up from his plate to see her breaking off tiny pieces of the crust.

"I'll make you a deal. We will take this meal to my chamber so we can both eat without prying eyes upon us," Jon waited for her reply, watching as she pondered the offer.

Her heart leaped in her chest. He wanted to be alone with her, in his room. Was this prudent, to be seen in the King's room at such a late hour. She didn't want rumors of her honor to get back to her family so she came up with a comprise.

"You promised me an evening in the library. I do believe you have tables there," she gave him a coy smile and hope she didn't offend him.

Jon asked for their meal to be brought to the library as he took Careen's hand. They collected their cloaks and swiftly made their way across the snowy yard to the tower.

Careen lit two candles by the window as the steward placed the meal out for his King. Jon took a cup of wine and handed it to Careen.

"To beautiful ladies and libraries," he smirked before taking a large gulp.

She took a small sip and sat down, taking a fork and digging into the tart. Jon did the same, taking large mouthfuls of potatoes and meat.

"A meal should be enjoyed and it makes my heart glad to see you enjoy yours," she said as she placed another bit of tart in her mouth.

Jon nodded his head as he chewed up the last mouthful of food. "I like a lady that isn't bashful. Thank you for being you, Careen."

"Thank you for reminding me that I'm more than my title, Jon. So many people let things like titles and being high born, rule what they do and what they say. I'm a little envious of the free folk. Some call the Wildlings; I call them free. Every man and woman born, no matter what God they serve, are all the same. We bleed the same, we cry the same, we die... the same," she suddenly felt self-conscious, as if she had said too much.

Jon pushed his plate away from him, making Careen a bit nervous. It had been a while since a woman had spoken so truthfully to him. It was like she could see inside his heart and knew his every thought.

"Where did you come from, Careen Finn? You have been hidden in the halls of Grey Fork for far too long. Women such as you are rare and here you are, with me," Jon was done with being a good Lord and playing the King. He wanted to kiss her and he wasn't going to waste another minute.

Careen could feel her pulse quicken as he spoke, his hand taking hers and pulling her towards him. Her body leaned forward, her face suddenly in his hands. "Jon?"

"Don't... speak," he whispered and a flood of heat coursed through Careen, racing to her apex and drenching her sex. As his lips took her, she began to quiver. His tongue gently swept inside her mouth, teasing her lips as he deepened the kiss.

Careen leaned closer to him. placing her hands on his hands as he held her face, angling her so his lips could taste her better. Jon was on fire, his cock so hard he knew it would be visible. His body burned with want for her, her lips awaking the man that he thought he left in the cold North of Castle Black.

Jon could hear her breathing hard between kisses, her breast nearly touching his chest. His right hand slid from her face to the back of her head as his thumb of his left hand stroked her cheek. He pulled her full bottom lip into his mouth, making her moan.

The feel of her body, the sound of her moans only spurred the hardness of his length. He wanted her, wanted to be deep inside her warmth, but he would wait for the night she became his.

Careen couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips, the feel of his tongue stroking her tongue was too much. He knew how to kiss and the heat from his hands only added to the euphoria of the moment. She scooted to the edge of her chair as the hand on her cheek slide down her neck, stroking her skin. Jon Snow was about to burn her alive and all she wanted to do was shed the dress that kept his hand from touching all of her.

"I'm yours," she whispered out and Jon stopped. He had heard those words once before; from a woman he would have burned the world down for.

"And I'm yours," he said softly back to her.

"Then... have me, Jon Snow," she pulled back, pushing her cleavage up at him so he could unlace her dress. Jon placed his finger on the lacing, wondering if he had the right to take her maidenhead.

As his fingers pulled the lace through the first hole, Lady Brienne came up the stairs calling out for him. "Your Grace... Your Grace."

Careen quickly straightened up, pulling her hair over her shoulders. Jon stayed seated, his manhood was so painfully obvious he couldn't stand if he wanted to.

"Lady Brienne," he said roughly as he tried to calm his overheated state.

"We have a problem," Brienne's eyes widened when she saw Careen and the flush on both of their faces. "Your - guest has left his room."

"Guest?" Jon said as he contemplated what she meant.

Brienne approached him, trying to be discrete about the situation. She gripped her sword as she squared back her shoulders. "Ramsay has escaped and killed a guard in the process, your grace."

Jon ordered Careen to stay in the library as he jumped to his feet and quickly left with Brienne. He hurried to the dungeon to find the guard had been killed with a fork, the utensil still lodged in his throat.

"Get Sansa, take her to her room and keep her there. Podrick, get the men and any Banner Man that may be here. We hunt him down tonight," Jon's blood was boiling. He would kill that mad man if he laid one finger on his sister's head. He should have killed him at the battle and been done with it.

Podrick brought Jon his horse and they tried to track Ramsay in the dark. They followed the path out the Hunter's Gate, around to the South Gate. A guard lay dead, killed by his own sword that was now missing. Jon held the torch closer to the ground, seeing blood drops leading back inside Winterfell. He left his horse and went on foot as the drops led him all the way back to the Library Tower.

Fear gripped his heart as he tossed the torch on the ground and raced up the stairs. He called Careen's name but got only silence in return. When he reached the top of the stairs, he found a message waiting for him in blood on the wall.

 ** _You took mine. I took yours._**

Jon froze, his body trembling with fear and hate. Podrick raced up behind him and Jon turned with tears in his eyes. "Get Brienne - Now!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy and I promise this cliffhanger will be over soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of footsteps racing up the library steps sent chills up Careen's spine. Jon hadn't been gone that long and this was Ramsay Bolton they were dealing with. The mad dog of the Bolton clan, the man that had beat and brutalized Lady Sansa. She looked around the library, seeing a large shelf that she could hide behind. If it were Jon or one of his men, she could come out, if not she'd stay hidden.

As she tucked herself between the two stacks, she heard the footsteps stop. The scrapping of metal against the wooden floor caused panic to rise in her chest. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop the scream that was bubbling up.

"Hello, little Finn. I know you're here, I can smell you. Come out and play, my dear," the menacing voice called out to her, the words laced with malice. She wasn't sure if it was Ramsay, but she could feel the room get colder and the sick smell of death lingered in the air.

Careen looked for a way out. She even thought about jumping from the tower, even if it meant her death. Death was preferable to being captured and tortured by Ramsay.

She closed her eyes and let her fingers touch the floor. The old wood told a story of the naivety of youth, the long hours of study, the sound of laughter and the power of knowledge that lay deep within each tome. Then something dormant, something that had lain unseen and unused for a decade came to her. Love that was hid from the world, a love that was deep and strong but forbidden. She could feel it, pulling her from the stacks and towards the south corner of the library.

Ramsay called out to her again as he stood by the steps, using the blood from the sword to write Jon a message. "He took my bride and I will take his. A little bird told me all about you. Told me how the Bastard can't get enough of you. Love at first site they say - is that true? Come and play little Finn. If you make this hard for me, I will make it harder for you."

Careen peaked out from behind the stacks, seeing Ramsay covered in blood and looking as wild as a rabid beast. He began to walk towards the arched window by the Maesters table and she crawled on all fours from the stacks towards the south corner.

"Looks like Bastards prefer ladies with a fire to them. Sansa has a fire, even her hair is a crimson flame. Either I get Sansa back or I have my way with you. Maybe... both," he laughed as he stalked towards the window, letting the sword tip cut into the old wood.

Careen crawled as fast as she could, finding nothing but an old bear rug and a box of maps. She pushed the box away and pulled the rug back to discover a small door in the floor. The hinges looked a little rusted and the latch looked like it hadn't been moved in years. She listened carefully for Ramsay as she pulled the latch back, cringing when it made a squeaking sound. Ramsay shifted on his heels and started walking towards her. It was now or never, so she used all her strength to pull the door up and found a wooden ladder that lead down to a tunnel. Ramsay would surely follow her once he saw the door, so she picked up the box of maps and tossed them at the stacks next to her. She could only hope Ramsay would see the maps strewn everywhere and think she knocked it over in her attempt to escape down the stairs.

"Foolish girl, you can't escape me," Ramsay taunted her as he rushed to the sound of the maps hitting the shelves.

The tunnel was dark and the ladder didn't look sturdy but it was this or Ramsay. She placed one foot, then the other on the first rung, gripping the door the best she could. The ladder groaned as she took a few more steps down and closed the door behind her. Careen was surrounded by darkness, not even a shaft of light to give her aid.

Using the senses, she had, she held tight to the rungs, feeling with her feet before placing her foot down. When she finally felt solid ground, she let her hands slide along the narrow passageway. She heard the sound of mice squeezing as she got closer to a low burning light. The mice scampered around her feet, making her skin crawl. She pushed on, feeling her way towards the light and keeping Jon in her mind. If she could get to him she would be safe.

Her hopes were soon dashed when she came to a grate that covered the end of the tunnel. Careen laced her fingers through the metal, pushing as hard as she could and failing miserable. She fell back on her haunches, weeping uncontrollably when she heard a sound from outside. She could see the woods and shadows of horses approaching. The horses stopped just a few feet from her, the torches of the riders lighting up the darkness.

"Look again," a voice called out to the other riders and Careen wondered if she could trust the man outside.

"Help!" she yelled, fearing Ramsay could be in the tunnel. She could see boots walking towards her, the torch being lowered to the grate. Two strong hands tugged on the grate, barely budging it. "Over here," the voice called out again and two more men joined him.

The grate released and Careen began crying for joy. Two large hands reached inside to help her out, hopefully the end of this nightmare. Careen wiped her tears as the man helped to her feet. She felt all the blood leave her face when she saw who her rescuer was. Petyr Baelish.

"Lord... Baelish?" she mumbled out, looking around for any sign of Jon.

Careen wasn't sure what to think of Lord Baelish coming to her aid. She could hear others inside the Keep looking for them, but what was the Lord of the Vale doing in Winterfell.

Petyr took off is cloak and wrapped it around Careen's shoulders. "I have you now, you're safe."

They were walking back to Petyr's horse when Ramsay Bolton lunged out of the darkness, knocking Petry out and grabbing for Careen. She pulled away from him when one of the Knight swung his sword, cutting Ramsay across the back. Ramsay took the sword in his hand, plunging it into the Knights side. The others circle to attack Ramsay as Careen ran off into the dark Wolfwoods. She ran until she tripped over a rock, ripping her dress open and blooding her knees. She gathered herself, looking for anything she could use as a weapon.

Ramsay fought off the five other men of The Vale, out maneuvering and killing each one. He left Lord Baelish lying in on the frozen ground and took off after Careen. He yelled out to her, telling her all the vile things he was going to do once he caught her.

She picked up a pointed rock that resembled a dagger and dashed towards one of the larger trees. She was a skilled climber, had been climbing trees since she was a big enough to walk. If she stayed hid up in the big branches and stayed under the cloak of night, she stood a chance of making it out of this alive. She climbed until she could see the tops of the towers inside Winterfell. The wound in the side of her head began to ache, making her eyesight a little blurry. When she came to a large bough, she seated herself and wrapped Petyr's cloak around her.

~.~

Jon was beside himself with fear and anger. Brienne tried to calm him, but he was like a raging bull that saw red. Podrick sent a Raven to Grey Fork just in case Careen managed to escape Ramsay and make it back to her home.

Sansa mounted a horse and rode out to her brother. She wasn't going to stay locked away in a room while a madman had her friend. She knew what Ramsay Bolton was capable of and it showed on her face. Jon took one look at his sister and feared Careen would never be the same.

"We're going to find her and you're going to cut off his fucking head," Brienne said as she mounted her steed, her manners all but forgotten. Podrick raised an eyebrow at his lady's choice of words. Brienne was fierce in battle and he felt sorry for Ramsay if she found him first.

Jon hoped she was right. He couldn't stand the thoughts of Ramsay touching Careen and after what Sansa had told him, he knew Ramsay was capable of the darkest of evil.

Lily came running towards Jon with one of Careen's dresses. Jon grinned as she squatted down to let Ghost get a good whiff of it. Ghost sniffed it, rooting his snout in the garment and growling as he lifted his head. Lily took the dress back from Ghost before Jon bolted for the Hunter's Gate, chasing after his Direwolf.

As they approached the gate, they could see someone on the other side. Jon rode through the gate to greet the man waiting there. The Vale sigil rested on the armor of the men that lain slain on the ground as well on the crest of their horses. He turned to Sansa who gave him a blank expression.

"Your Grace," Petyr said as he stood, his hand resting on the back of his head. He turned towards Jon, his eyes glued on Sansa.

"What are you doing here?" Jon spat out at him, his voice laced with displeasure.

"I got the Raven from your sister. I have been permitted to attend the Council of Banner Men and to discuss what I can do for your kingdom," Petyr motioned towards Sansa, who nodded her head at her brother.

"Talk- nothing more," Sansa's eyes stayed fixed on her brothers, taking the heat that was not bearing down on her.

"I don't have time for this, Baelish. What the fuck happened here? Did you find Ramsay?" Jon took the reins and began to ride past him when Petyr raised his bloody hand.

"I heard your prisoner had escaped and he may have taken Lady Finn. One of your guards on watch informed us upon our arrival. I heard her calling for help and was about to bring her to you when Ramsay jumped me and killed my men. When I woke, she was gone," Baelish was void of the smug grin that usually adorned his face. Jon studied him for a brief moment before nodding his head.

"Go to Winterfell and wait for me," Jon pulled his horse towards the direction Ghost had ran off in, the wolf's white fur the only thing visible in the dark woods.

The Kings guard was busy searching Winter Town and the Banner Men were scouring each and every inch of Winterfell. Jon rode off in the woods with the hope that he'd find Careen unharmed, but as the night got colder, his heart began to doubt that.

Ghost let out a deep howl as he ran into the woods with the others not far behind. His red eyes blaring back in the torchlight. Brienne dismounted and began to track the footsteps embedded in the snow. Jon and Podrick joined her as Sansa rode behind them. They could see frantic steps darting from left to right as if someone wasn't sure which way to go.

Podrick spotted the blooded rock with a scrap of green velvet clinging there. He noticed two hand prints embedded beside the rock as if someone had braced themselves from a fall. "She was here."

Jon knelt down, letting his fingers swipe the blood from the rock. "It's still wet. She was just here and that monster isn't far behind. Here... these are too large to be a woman's footprints."

Brienne pulled her sword from its sheath when she heard a scream coming from behind them. She turned to see Ramsay holding the tip of a sword to Sansa's throat.

"Want to watch while I fuck her bloody?" Ramsay said in a very cheerful way. He was nearly gloating as he grabbed Sansa by her arm and jerked her down from the horse. Jon approach but Ramsay pushed the tip of the sword into her neck. Sansa clenched her jaw as a trickle of blood made is way from the slash.

"I won't show you mercy again," Jon yelled at him as Brienne and Podrick circled Ramsay.

"And I won't show her any either. You may kill me, Bastard King, but not before I slice her pretty little throat." Ramsay jerked Sansa up to him, his arm going around her waist. She squirmed, trying to free herself from his grasp.

Brienne took a step towards him and Ramsay cackled, his eyes set wide and his face a sickly pale. "Let her go and I'll make sure your death is quick."

Ramsay placed his lips on Sansa's neck and licked the blood that had collected there. Jon's entire body tensed up, his eyes narrowing in on Ramsay's neck. He wanted to rip his throat out, wanted to watch as he wiggled like a fish fighting for air, but most of all he wanted this over.

Sansa began to beg for Ramsay to let her go as they walked backwards towards her horse. The snow started to fall harder, the night wind whipping in from the deep north. Jon watched as the top of the trees swayed from right to left, the branches bending to the will of the storm.

As soon as Ramsay's back made contact with the horse, he held the sword on Sansa as he climbed into the saddle. He reached down to pull her up when something came hurling out of the tree, landing on him and knocking him off. Sansa went sailing to the ground as the startled horse raced off into the woods.

Jon, Brienne and Podrick moved as one towards a black cloaked figured lying lifeless on the ground. Jon lunged at Ramsay as he tried to stand, but Sansa had already plunged a dagger through the back of his throat. Ramsay grasped at the dagger, trying to pull it free. Sansa twisted it until she heard a hissing sound and the Lord of the Dreadfoot dropped like a rag doll to his knees.

Sansa looked down at her blood soaked hands. She was trembling all over, unable to control the sobs that ripped from her chest. Brienne caught her just before she fainted, her body going listless in the Knights arms.

Jon slowly advanced upon the cloaked figure, using his sword to pull the material back. Podrick turned to his king in disbelieve as Lady Finn raised her face from the snow. Blood was dribbling from her nose as she tried to rise to her feet. Jon rushed to her, swooping her up in his arms and ordering Podrick to bring his horse.

Jon mounted his steed with Careen in his arms and rushed back to Winterfell.

~.~

Lady Mormont and her Maester came straight away when Podrick came for them. They rushed to the King's chambers where he had placed Lady Finn on his bed.

Jon sat holding Careen's hand as she smiled up at him. "I'm starting to think Winterfell doesn't like me," she jested and he smiled back at her.

He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead as he stroked the scratches on her right cheek. "It's not Winterfell, my lady - it's you. I'm starting to think you are cursed."

She tried to smile, but it hurt too much. Jon shook his head, trying to not smile back at her. "I'll take being cursed if it means I get to be yours."

Jon dipped his head down, placing his lips at her ear. She took in a deep breath, loving the sensation of his scruff against her cheek. "And I will make it so."

The Maester entered the room and Jon left Careen in his care. He looked at Brienne as she guarded Sansa's room and motioned for her to join him in the passageway. She stepped out after she asked the Maester to give Sansa some milk of the puppy to help her sleep.

"Have someone guard Sansa day and night. Where she goes, they go. I need to question the dungeon guard. I want to find out how Bolton got that fork and how he was able to disarm my guard so easily," Jon stepped back into his room, telling the Maester to report to him as soon as he was done with Careen.

He and Brienne marched to the dungeon where Podrick had already gathered the dungeon guards. Brienne gave Podrick to return to Lady Finn then turned to question the six men before her. Jon leaned his shoulders back against the stone wall, letting Brienne of Tarth loose on the lot of them.

"Your Grace gave strict instruction that under no circumstance was Ramsay Bolton to ever be given anything that could be used as a weapon. That meant no forks, no knifes and nothing flat or sharp. Water, bread and a ration of meat, that was all. Which one of you useless pieces of horse shit gave him the fork," she paced back and forth in front of them, making Jon snicker.

The Commander of the Guard spoke up first, his snow white hair peeking out from his helmet. "Lady Brienne, I assure you it was none of my men."

She turned, placed her nose almost on his and glared back at him. "Someone here gave that madman a weapon and I will find out which one of you did it."

Melisandre entered the dungeon with a bottle of blue liquid in her hand. She wiggled it between her index finger and thumb as she made her way towards Jon. "You have a rat in your guard and this will help find him."

"Blood magic?" Brienne turned to the Red Lady, her head shaking no at her King.

"Not blood magic, per se, just a little potion to free the tongue," she handed the bottle to Jon with a mischievous grin on her face.

"We don't need to use magic, your grace. I will break them and they will talk," Brienne pleaded, but Jon was intrigued to see what the potion would do.

"Use it," he commanded Melisandre and she walked over to each man, telling him to open his mouth. She placed one drop of the liquid on their tongues and corked the bottle back up.

"You may begin, Your Grace," she walked back up the stairs, smiling so deeply it made Brienne's blood boil.

Jon asked each man where they were when Ramsay escaped and each one answered truthfully, all but one. The night watchman started sweating, his face turned a beet red as he stumbled over his words.

"Where were you when Ramsay escaped?" Jon asked again and Brienne stood behind him, towering over the shorter man.

"Your Grace... I... I was at the Hunter's Gate," the man stumbled out as he licked his dry lips.

"Why where you at the Hunter's Gate and not at your post?" Jon asked as he walked closer to the now trembling man.

The man's face turned a bright red as he tried to still his tongue, but once he opened his mouth all his secrets spilled out. "I was to leave the gate open and make sure a fork got placed on Lord Botlon's plate at dinner. I was told to report where you were and who you were with to the man at the gate."

Jon's hand wrapped around the man's throat, squeezing just enough to make him gasp. "Who did you sell me out to?"

"He didn't give me a name, your grace... he... wore a dark fur cloak and had long dark hair," Jon released the hold on the man's throat only so Brienne could place her sword there.

"What else?" Brienne asked as Jon stepped back, trying to collect himself before he killed the traitor before him.

"I was to meet him in Winter Town at the brothel. He was to give me the rest of my gold then," the man crumpled to his knees and began to beg Jon for his life.

"Put him in a cell until I decide what I'm going to do with him," Jon ordered and the other guards obeyed. He and Brienne walked back up to the Great Hall, where Lord Baelish was waiting to speak with him. He told Brienne not to mention what they knew of the guard's betrayal. He planned on going to the brothel himself and he would need Podrick to go with him, leaving Lady Brienne to guard Sansa and Careen.

Petyr greeted Jon as he walked in, but Jon was in no mood for him tonight. "I must return to Mote Cailin to see that my men are given a proper burial."

"You want to leave and not stay for the council meeting? Stay and send word back by Raven to Mote Cailin. I have matters I must attend to but I will see you tomorrow before the council begins," Jon left Petry standing with an astonished look on his face. He wasn't expecting the King of the North to be so welcoming after the chilly reception at Mote Cailin.

Neither was Podrick, he gave Jon a dumbfounded look as they walked to the stables to gather their horses. "You don't trust him, do you?"

"My father taught me one thing well, only a cornered snake will strike. Petry Baelish is as cunning as a fox and as slippery as an eel. I don't trust him, but he did free my sister from the Lannister's and he did send his army when I needed it most. He wants something, besides my sister's hand and I mean to find out what it is," Jon sent Podrick for a bag of gold and told him to tell no one where they were going. He tightened his sword around his waist and slipped a dagger in the back of his vest. Morning would be upon them soon and he needed to get to the brothel before the ladies bedded down for the night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. There will some major twists ahead and the brothel will very... interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

Careen lay in Jon's bed, her body sore from jumping out of the tree and tackling Ramsay. Her sides ached, her knees burned and her face felt like every branch in that tree had hit her on the way down. The Maester told her she shouldn't have been out of bed at all, with the kick in the head she took from her horse, but Careen was never one to do what she was told.

The Maester looked her over, making sure she didn't have any deep injuries or broken bones. He tried to give her something to help her sleep, but she refused. It didn't hit her until she was alone that she was in Jon's room and in Jon's bed. A wide smile broke out over her face as she stretched her arms out, feeling the space where Jon rested at night. A blush began to cover her face when she thought of Jon lying in this bed, naked.

"Lady Careen," Lily knocked on the door and called out to her lady.

Careen sat up in the bed, wrapping her arm around her right side. "Come in."

"Do you wish to go to your chamber or is here fine?" Lily teased her as two guards approached the door to stand watch over her.

"Looks like I'm staying here until the King returns," Careen gave her a tiny grin as she swung her feet off the bed. Lily rushed to her, helping her straighten up.

Lily took one look at Careen's gown and shook her head. It had various rips and tears, the flowers that swept across the shoulders were barely noticeable. "You look awful. I'll be back."

"Lily… don't," Careen called out to her, but Lily was already out the door.

She turned back to her thoughts of Jon and how she now found herself in his room. As she looked down at her ruined dress, she remembered what got her here. Ramsay Bolton had killed Knights of the Vale, had tried to kidnap her and was about to take Sansa again. If she hadn't sacrificed herself by leaping from that tree, he would have Sansa in his grip again.

Tears filled her eyes when she remembered how scared she was in the library. He was a demon in the flesh, a monster that thrived on death and chaos. Sansa ended him, she now had his blood on her once pure hands.

Careen made a promise to herself as she sat there, locked in her fear, that she would never be without a weapon again. She would get Lady Brienne or Pod to teach her how to handle a sword.

Those moments in the library when she thought for sure she would never see another day had given her a new fire in her belly, one that would make her stronger and less fearful. There was something worse than Ramsay out there, something that had no regard for life. The Night King would cover the lands in ice and kill every man, woman and child. Everything and everyone she loved would be gone if she didn't stand with her people, with her King and fight.

Since the Battle of Witnerfell, her family had not known many happy moments. She had lost her oldest brother, her nephew and her dear sweet Killian had nearly lost his mind. Bad luck seemed to be with her no matter where she was. Grey Fork or Winterfell, her life was constantly being changed. She had to look at the good in things and not just the bad. The Boltons were gone and the Starks now ruled Winterfell and the North again. Killian was alive and had a chance find love again and she was here at the Lady of Winterfell's request. Then there was Jon Snow, King in the North and the man that had captured her heart.

Another knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's Lady Melisandre, my lady," the guard at the door answered her back.

"Let her in," she said back as she climbed out of bed and sat in the chair by the fireplace.

Melisandre slowly walked in, taking the seat across from her. She reached out taking Careen's hand and placing a bottle of clear liquid in it. "It's for the pain and soreness, my lady. I promise it will not harm you. It is not magic, but only my knowledge of herbs to aid your wellness."

Careen sat the bottle down on the hearth, looking up at Melisandre with a grin. "I trust you wouldn't harm me, my lady. Is this why you came to see me?"

"No, there is more. I need to tell you what I saw in the flames tonight," the Red Lady slide her hand in Careen's and looked her in the eyes. Careen didn't flinch, instead stared back at the Red Priestess.

"You follow the Lord of Light, and I believe in the Old Gods. I do not think your Lord has any plans for me, Melisandre," Careen watched as a smile slowly crept across Melisandre's face. She patted the top of Careen's hand and nodded her head.

"Did you know Lord Snow was dead once. Killed by his brothers of the Night's Watch and left in the snow to bleed out. I asked the Lord of Light to give me the power to bring him back and he did. He still bears the marks of their blades on his body. He even asked for to me not bring him back if he were to fall in the Battle for Winterfell, but I saw his victory in the flame and I knew he wouldn't fall. If you don't believe me, ask Lady Sansa," there was a truth in Melisandre's words that Careen couldn't deny. The power that thrummed though the hand on hers was palpable.

"I believe you, my lady. I heard the stories and I can see the truth in Lord Snow's eyes. He is still haunted by night. Tell me what you saw in the flame, tell me what you know," Careen pulled her hand from Melisandre's and sat back in the chair.

The Red Lady turned to the small fire burning beside them, her eyes locked on the dancing flames. "I saw two crowns, one made of fire and one made of ice. You stood before the crowns, picking up the crown of fire and placed it on Lord Snow's head. I saw you walking through a wall of snow and ice and the Night King standing before you."

Careen felt a wintry chill wash over her body, a bitter cold that nearly froze her heart. There was a truth in Melisandre's words that were undeniable. "If the Night King comes I will fight for my people and my King. I'm not sure why you saw me place a crown of flames on our King's head. He is the King in the North, not of the South. He has no desire to rule King's Landing or Westeros. The Iron Throne holds not glory for him."

"But you feel it, don't you? There is more in Jon Snow than a bastard son of a great Lord. He was meant to wear the crown," Melisandre turned to her with a relentless look on her face.

"Jon is not a Snow and he's more than a Stark. I feel that in my bones, but he's not the King you think he is. There is a great power in him, a light that burns bright. It's that light that fuels his love of the North and of his family. I warn you, my lady, do not use him to gain a kingdom. As long as I draw breath, I will defend him," Careen rose to her feet, glaring back at the Red Lady.

Melisandre turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am here to service our King, nothing more. You asked what I saw in the flames, my lady and that is what I saw. You promised yourself to him… was ready to give yourself to him and it wasn't to be, yet. I stand by what I said to you. You will know a king and be the mother of kings. Be patient, my lady. The light is strong in you and it is your light that will show our King the path he should take."

Careen shook Melisandre's hand from her shoulder and walked back over to the bed. She sat on the edge, thinking of what the Red Priestess had said and what the riddle of the flames actually meant.

"I want you to leave," Careen commanded, her eye lifting up to the scarlet beauty before her.

"Go to your Old Gods and see if they have any answers for you, my lady. When you get no reply, come find me. The Lord of Light is waiting for you," Melisandre left, leaving Careen feeling bewildered.

As Melisandre exited the room, Lily entered with a new gown for her lady. She placed the red and black gown down on the bed, looking back over her shoulder as the woman she had come to despise sauntered into the darkness. Melisandre was playing games with Careen's mind, telling her stories of the flame, but Lily knew her lady's heart and knew she didn't need a Red God to be the lady her grandmother promised she would be.

"You need to rest. Perhaps you should change into your sleeping gown instead," Lily turned to go when Careen took her hand.

"Tell the guards I wish to go the great heart tree," Careen looked into Lily's eyes, seeing her kindness, love and loyalty.

"It is late, my lady. We will go at first light," Lily sat down beside her, holding her hand. The two of them sat there a while, before Careen spoke again.

"I need answers, Lily. I need guidance and I won't be able to rest until I go to the heart tree," Careen dropped her head as her tears dripped off her chin. Lily placed an arm around her lady and let her weep on her shoulder.

"Very well then," that was all Lily could say as she felt the ache in her lady's heart.

Careen was confused and lost, her mind at war with who she is and who she could become. The seed of doubt had been placed in her mind and she couldn't let it take root. Before she closed her eyes tonight, she must find some solace either from the Old Gods or the New.

Lily helped her change and swept her hair upon her head. They slipped on their cloaks and walked out into the passageway of the East Wing. The tall, dark hair guard to her right looked at her, his dark brown eyes reminding her of Jon.

"My lady, where are you going at this hour?" the guard questioned and Careen smiled softly back at him.

"I know you are under orders from your King to watch over me and keep me safely here, but I must visit the heart tree in the Godswood. Either take me or I will go alone," Careen turned her back to them and began to walk towards the stairs. Both of the guards followed, the tall one pacing out ahead of her.

They made the trek to the Godswood as the night air turned a tad warmer. The storm that had whipped and howled most of the night was over and in its wake a fresh blanket of snow. The sound of the frozen ground crunching under her feet reminded Careen of all the times she'd played in the snow with Lily. She found her mind thinking of happier days the closer she got to the heart tree.

Careen's eyes filled with tears as she knelt before the great tree, her hands touching the face carved into the bark. She closed her eyes and prayed for the Old Gods to show her the truth. Instantly, she felt a heat burning her palms, but she didn't move. Lily stood behind her watching as Careen's entire body trembled.

The feeling of fire raced from her hands, up her arms and into her chest. She could feel the intense power that flowed through her, the strength it gave her and the fading life that was left in the Godswood itself. The life force that lived in these great trees was dwindling, its protectors all but gone. She could feel the power of the Old Gods had been given to another and in that person, she would find a way to help Jon defeat the death beyond The Wall.

She rose from the tree with a new purpose, full of life and vigor. She knew the God that Melisandre served was real to her, but the Old Gods were not gone yet. With this knowledge, she turned to Lily and took her hand.

"When Jon returns, I will tell him how I feel, that I want no other man but him and I will pledge my life, my love and all that I have to him and to the North. I will not let anyone guide my future or his, we will stand as one," the confidence that embraced her now showed in her deep blue eyes. She came before the heart tree a girl unsure of herself and rose a woman ready to take on all of Westeros.

~.~

Podrick meet Jon at the gate with the bag of gold he requested. They set out towards the brothel in Winter Town with the winter wind licking at their backs. Jon wanted to be back in Winterfell, sitting by a fire with Careen, holding her close to him. The kisses they shared in the library still tingled on his lips. He wanted more of her sweet kisses, wanted more of her. Podrick grinned over at him, seeing how lost in thought his King was.

"Lady Careen is as beautiful as Lady Sansa and as brave as Lady Brienne. I haven't talked to her much, but Lady Brienne seems very taken with her. The way she leaped out of that tree and knocked Ramsay out of his saddle was…" Podrick wasn't sure what the correct word was until Jon answered for him.

"Remarkable. Everything about her is remarkable," Jon turned to look at Pod with a grin of his own.

"Yes, she is. I don't think there is another lady like her in all the North. I heard Lady Sansa say she wanted to have a feast in her honor during the council," the two men traveled a bit farther down the road as Jon thought over that idea. A feast for House Finn would let Sansa show her gratitude and allow him to talk with Lord Seamus.

"House Finn will be honored the first night of the council. When we return, I leave this matter to you and my sister, Pod," Jon knew this would be more than a feast, it would be a wedding announcement as well. He needed to let the Northern Houses know they had a Queen and end this mindless chatter about uniting the north. The Night King would not care who his bride was or what house she was from. All that mattered was all the north stood as one when that day came.

When they arrived at the brothel, Podrick seemed a little nervous. He wasn't a virgin, but he hadn't been with a woman since he and Lady Brienne left Kings Landing. He wasn't sure if he could do his duty without giving in to his more carnal nature.

Jon dismounted his horse, tossing some of the gold to Podrick and told him to have a good time. "I need you to ask questions, get information that I can't. The man that we're looking for may know who I am. I'll have a horn of ale while you see what the ladies know."

Podrick took the gold, grinning from ear to ear as he placed it in his pocket. Jon chuckled as Pod raced inside. The young man was more than a little eager to follow his King's orders. Jon walked in, taking a seat in the corner of the brothel. A girl with golden hair walked over to him, her breast visible through the thin top she was wearing.

"What can I do for you, handsome?" she began to sit down and Jon waved her off. She took another look at him and smiled. "Sorry, your grace."

"I'm waiting on someone. Bring me some ale," he hoped no one else recognized him. He didn't want whoever was to meet with the dungeon guard to be scared off.

The girl brought the ale, giving him a good peak at her breast as she set it down. Podrick walked over to them, giving the girl a charming smile as he took her hand. She winked at Jon before walking in the back of the brothel with the young squire.

Jon had downed two horns of ale before a man in a dark fur cloak and long dark hair walked in. He had a long scar across his face that went from chin to forehead. The man sat down not far from him, his voice booming when he ordered the girl to bring him ale.

The dark corner did give Jon some coverage, allowing him to stay hidden in the shadows. He pushed all the way back to the wall, completely covering his true identity. The man turned to Jon as he finished off his ale.

"The bastard was supposed to get free and you were supposed to bring the girl here. You failed. You will get no gold and you're lucky I'm letting you leave with your life," the man leaned forward, his large frame meant to intimidate, but Jon just chuckled.

"I failed?" he questioned back, causing the man to pound his fist on the table. He pulled his dagger from his side, sinking it into the table.

"You fucked up. I should have done the job myself. I was paid to do a job and you were offered half my gold to let Ramsay free and find the Finn girl. You had one job. Get him out of Winterfell. The Finn was just an added bonus. Yes, you failed and I should slit your throat for my trouble," the man pulled the dagger out of the wood and gripped it hard.

Jon emerged from the darkness, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Try."

The man jumped to his feet when Podrick showed up and held a sword to his throat. People began to scatter, some of the ladies screaming. "This man is a sellsword, your grace. He's been coming here for weeks. Daisy told me he asked about the coming and goings in the castle and if you'd been seen with a lady."

"Is that so? Who hired you, sellsword?" Jon had Longclaw in his hand, the blade ready to do damage.

The sellsword leaned back as Pod added pressure to his throat. "The King asked you a question."

"I never got a name, just my orders and my gold," the sellsword looked back at Jon, his fingers inching towards his sword. Jon brought Longclaw down, nipping the back of the man's hand.

The man sneered at Jon as he brought his blade up to his neck, nodding at Pod. Pod shoved the man back down to the bench, holding his blade to the man's gut. "Give me the name."

"Whether I tell you a name or not, you're going to kill me. My sword is for hire and for the right price, I can tell you what I know," Pod stared at Jon as he lowered his sword, allowing the sellsword to push Pod away. "That's better. If you have gold, I have secrets."

Jon tossed the pouch on his belt at the sellsword, watching every move he made. The man picked up the pouch, pulling out a few coins before rubbing his chin. He looked back at Jon, smirking. "You have your gold and I want my answers."

"You want to find a fat man that goes by Royce," the sellsword picked up the pouch and proceed to walk out of the brothel. Jon reached over to Podrick, taking his dagger from his belt and tossing it at the door. The knife barely missed the sellswoard, cutting a lock of his hair off instead.

"If I ever see you in the North or near Winterfell again and it will be your last day," Jon shouted at the man. The sellsword took the dagger from the door, walked over to Jon and placed it on the table. Pod placed his dagger back in his sheath, keeping his eyes on the larger man.

"The name is Blackwood. My sword is yours for a price," Blackwood sat back down, tossing his feet up on the table. He picked up a random horn of ale and downed it.

Jon waved for Podrick as they headed out of the brothel. "You have no honor, no loyalty, Blackwood, but I do. You bring me the man that hired you and I will give you another bag of gold. Cross me and I'll have your head."

"Deal, King of the North. One more thing," Blackwood said with a pompous grin. He tossed his pouch of gold in the air, catching it before it fell back down. "I got the order about your crimson beauty, yesterday. My original order was to free Ramsay, but you must have really angered someone. Your guard told me that Lady Finn came back with Lady Sansa and was seen with you… alone. The Lady was to be brought to me and I was to leave her at the brothel for someone else."

"Ramsay's dead and Lady Finn is safe in Winterfell," Jon said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, and I still have my gold," the comment didn't set well with Podrick at all. He took his dagger and plunged it into the sellswords right hand.

"You fucking bastard," Blackwood screamed as the dagger went completely through to the table.

Jon wanted to smile, but he kept his face neutral as Podrick took the bag of gold back for Blackwood. "You get this when we get the prick that bought you."

They left the brothel with their gold and a cursing man screaming he was going to have Pod's head. Jon patted Pod on the back, giving him a satisfied grin. "We'll make a fighter out of you yet."

On their way back to Winterfell, Jon kept a lookout for Blackwood. He was either going to come after them or try to get revenge on Pod. Either way, the sellsword would lose. Jon had a great pride in those that he called friend, those that had taken up sword to help him win back Winterfell and Podrick had proved his worth tonight.

"Do you think he'll bring you this, Royce?" Pod asked as he looked quite pleased with himself.

"A sellsword only has loyalty to one thing… gold. He knows I'll pay him for his services. That is, as long as he doesn't try to kill you first," Jon stared at Podrick, watching as the color left his face. He broke out in a hardy laugh when Podrick began to slow his horse, looking over his shoulder.

"Do you know who this Royce is?" Pod asked, wondering if they still had a rat in Winterfell.

Jon had heard that name before. It was there, somewhere in his mind, but it was eluding him. It wasn't until Pod mentioned Lord Baelish that it all came together.

"What did you say, Pod? About Lord Baelish?" Jon stilled his horse, his face falling. He knew what was going on and why.

"Your Grace… I was only wondering why Ramsay would leave Lord Baelish alive when he killed all the other Knights of the Vale," the look on Jon's face had Pod wondering if his King knew something he didn't.

"Royce…. Yohn Royce was a friend of my father's. He serves the Vale now and Petry Baelish. Pod, don't say anything to anyone. Send a Raven to Runestone and ask Lord Royce to join me as my guest at the Council of Banner Men. I want to see Petry's face when he walks in. I told you Petry Baelish was as cunning as a fox, but sometimes the fox can be outsmarted," Jon nudged his horse, riding as fast as his horse could carry him back to Winterfell.

Careen wasn't safe as long as Petyr Baelish walked Winterfell unchecked. Lady Brienne's first duty would always be to Sansa, leaving Careen to the guards he had posted. He wasn't that he didn't trust his guards, but he couldn't be sure Baelish couldn't persuade someone else to his dirty word. One way or another, Lord Baelish would answer for this, with blood if necessary.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. I truly appreciate them all. The Council of Banner Men will be eventful in the next few chapters. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

The gates to Winterfell where in sight when the sellsword from the brothel rode up behind Jon and Pod. Jon turned his horse, keeping his hand the hilt of his blade. Pod waited for Jon's reaction to see what he should do, the near full moon, their only light.

"What do we do, your grace?" Pod squirmed in his saddle, his sword drawn.

"Are you in a hurry to die, sellsword?" Jon called out to the rider and Blackwood stopped just feet ahead of him.

"The Royce you are looking, he sent me a Raven to the brothel. I can have him to you by morning, but I'm going to need two bags of gold," a long pause came, leaving the sellsword a little unnerved.

Jon rode closer to him, the smirk on his face like that of a man who had the upper hand. "No need. I will have him in Winterfell soon enough," Jon tossed a pouch of gold to Blackwood as he set his plan in motion. "Send a Raven back that Ramsay is dead, but you will have Lady Finn soon. Tell Royce you will contact him when you have her. Stay at the brothel until I send for you."

"Gold, ale and enough cunt to keep me occupied for a few days. I can do that, your grace," Blackwood tucked the pouch into his belt before riding off.

Jon was sure this particular sellsword had a code that he lived by. Gold would buy his loyalty and that loyalty ended when the job was done. When Royce was in Jon's hands, the sellsword would leave Winterfell and the North.

Pod placed his sword back in its sheath as he took a deep breath. He didn't look forward to fighting a man as skilled as Blackwood, but he would for Jon Snow.

Jon didn't waste any time getting back inside the walls of Winterfell. He left Careen in the hands of the Mormont Maester, unsure if she would be awake when he returned. She had bewitched him with her simple beauty and kind heart. There was a gentleness to her that lulled you in and a fire to her that was impossible to look away from. He didn't care if her fire burned him, it would be worth it to dance within her flames.

He dismounted his horse before it had come to a stop. His feet moved quickly across the snow covered ground, into the Keep, taking two steps at a time until he was in the East Wing.

The guards stood outside the door to his chamber, each one coming to attention as he approached. His hand rested on the door as his heartbeat sounded in his ear. He hadn't been this nervous since that night in the cave with Ygritte. As he pushed the door open, Lily greeted him. She held her finger to her lips, letting him know Careen was fast asleep.

"She just fell asleep, your grace," she stepped back from the doorway, allowing Jon to enter. Jon walked over to the bed, squatting down to gaze upon his lady's face. Her toes were peeking out the bottom of the fur blanket as she lay on her right side, her hands tucked under her cheek. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, pulling the blanket down.

Jon stayed there for a moment, letting his hand stroke her long hair. Lily slowly exited the room, leaving the two of the alone. He stood, unbuckling his belt, letting his sword slide from his hip. He couldn't take his eyes off the crimson beauty, with her long strands of red hair fanned out over his pillow.

He wasn't sure if he should disrobe and climb in the bed behind her or go find other sleeping arrangements for the night. Leaving her wasn't an option, so he pulled off his leather and boots, leaving nothing but his undershirt and pants on. After pouring a cup of wine, he sat down by the fireplace and eased back in the chair. His eyes studied each curve of Careen's face, the length of her lashes and the full sweetness of her lips.

Part of him wanted to wake her up, to kiss her lips until they were both breathless and spend the rest of the night talking, and the other part of him was happy to stay right where he was. As he placed his cup of wine down on the hearth, he felt a small bottle lying there.

"What in the seven hells is this?" he asked, uncorking it and giving it a sniff. It was odorless and as clear as water. This had Melisandre written all over it. He closed his fingers around it and walked to the door. The guards turned to look at him, when he turned to the taller one, handing him the bottle. "Tell Lady Melisandre I wish to know what this is and why she gave it to Lady Finn."

Jon returned to his room, pulling the chair up to the bedside and relaxed back. With the fire at his back, he let the long day slide off of him and closed his eyes. A small knock on the door woke him, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Rising slowly from his chair, he checked on Careen before going to the door. "Sleep well, my lady."

"Your Grace, you sent for me?" Melisandre asked on the other side of the door.

Jon opened the door and stepped outside. "What is in the bottle?"

"A little something to help Lady Careen sleep and aid in her healing. She took a nasty tumble out of that tree and I'm sure she'll feel it all in the morning. Keep it, your grace. She will want it when she wakes," Melisandre tugged her cloak around her tighter as the wind picked up again.

"I won't make her take it, that is up to her. I know you mean well, Melisandre, but she is of the Old Gods. The Godswood still exist in Winterfell because my father and his father before him looked to the Old Gods for guidance. I do not doubt the power in your magic or the God you serve, but do not think we will forget the Old Gods here," before Melisandre could response, Jon stepped back inside his room.

Careen was still asleep, her hair now covering her face. Jon placed a knee on the bed, leaned over her to pull her long locks from her perfect features. She twisted her head as her hair swept across her nose. Jon smiled as she twitched her nose, her hand coming up to swipe her hair away. When she opened her eyes, she sprang up in the bed.

"Lord Snow… I'll… I'll go to my chambers," Careen stumbled out of the bed, her side still sting as she nearly fell over. Jon caught her, his arms wrapped around her tight. She looked up into his brown eyes, seeing them smiling back at her.

"You'll do no such thing. Lay back down and go to sleep," Jon placed her back on the bed, her hands coming up to cup his face. Jon stared back as she pulled him down with her. His lips slowly met hers, their bodies pressed together as he settled on the bed. Careen let her hands slide across his cheek, his beard tickling the pads of her fingers. Jon moved his lips along hers, pulling her lips between his. Careen could feel the pain in her side, but none of that mattered as Jon's tongue slipped inside her mouth. She let her tongue teases his back, the kiss intensifying as his hands began to slide down to her waist.

Their lips moved in a heated dance of dominance, his lips devouring hers as he tasted the sweetness she provided. He could feel the heat of their passion coursing through his body, sending pulses of pleasure straight to his cock. Careen felt his arousal on her hips as she rolled over towards him. Her own arousal was building up deep inside her, her core clenching and throbbing as his tongue explore her mouth.

Her hands moved from his face, plunging into his thick dark curls. Jon let out a low moan as she hitched her leg over his hip, pushing her body flush against his. The room felt as if the fire was burning all around them. Jon couldn't stop himself from placing his hands on her ass, letting one hand travel up the back of her thigh.

"Jon…" Careen breathed out as his lips left her mouth and nibble down her neck. When he began to suck at the base of her throat, she lost all control. Her hips began to grind into him as the ache between her legs turned into a gush of wetness. "Take… me."

Jon stopped, casting his eyes to her flushed face. She looked like a woman who was ready to be taken, but he couldn't, he won't let this be their first time. When he finally felt the warmth of her walls around his cock, it would be as man and wife.

He pulled away from her, tossing his legs off the bed and running his hand through his hair. "I can't. Not like this, my lady."

Careen sat up, trying to catch her breath before she spoke to him. She climbed out of the bed, adjusting her dress before sitting in the chair in front of him. "Jon, I understand. You are too noble and too good. You worry about my virtue, about what would become of me if I were to become pregnant. I would be ruined and we'd have a bastard child. I want you, so very badly, but I do understand."

She hung her head when she felt Jon's fingers under her chin. He lifted her head, kissing her softly on the lips. "I want you too, but not just your body, Careen. I want all of you."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, until the soreness in her body showed itself. She gripped her side as the pain rolled across her back. Jon took her hand, pulling her in the bed beside him. His stomach growled, making him blush a little. Careen giggled, placing her hand on his cheek. "I'm famished too. A bite to eat would be lovely."

Jon quickly sent to the kitchen for a tray of food and wine as he and Careen settled in by the fireplace. He spread the fur blanket on the floor, the two of them drinking wine and sharing some cheese and dried venison.

"How did you get up in that tree? My brother Bran loved to climb, but I never met a girl that could climb like that. I'm sure my little sister Arya could. She was always trying to prove she could do anything the boys could do," Jon began to reminisce, sharing stories with his guest.

Careen told him the story of the Kissing Tree as he smiled back at her, his chest showing as the shirt draped down. She had to take a deep breath to control the urges coursing through her. She knew exactly how hard his body was, how good it felt on her flesh and she wanted more.

"You have to see it to believe it. The tree towers over Grey Fork and has the sturdiest branches in all the North. I always thought my children would climb that tree, maybe even have their first kisses there," she looked up to see Jon staring back at her, his lips turned up in the sexiest smile she'd ever seen.

"And I'm sure they will, my lady," he took his hand, cupping the back of her head and pulled her into a deep, soft kiss.

The taste of wine on his lips was enough to do her in, if he hadn't ended the kiss when he did. "You need your sleep, my lord."

"So do you, my lady. Take the bed… I'll be fine here," Jon helped her up, kissing her cheek before settling back down on the fur blanket.

Careen climbed on the bed, looking back at Jon as he lay on the floor. He was glorious in every way, his body a thing of perfection. She wanted to feel that body next to her again, but that wasn't going to happen tonight.

~.~

Morning came and with it the soreness and stiffness Melisandre promised her. Jon was still asleep as she crawled out of the bed, slipped on her shoes and made her way to her own room. Lily woke as she walked in, her eyes wide with wonder.

"What happen?" Lily asked as she patted the bed next to her. Careen smiled, blushing so red her face became heated.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," Careen teased, choosing to keep her secrets to herself.

As she got ready for the day's events, she heard a small knock on her door. Careen raced to the door, thinking it was Jon. She opened it to find not her love, but Lord Baelish.

"Lady Finn, would you join me for a walk?" Lord Baelish stepped back, allowing Careen to step out. They walked down out towards the Glass Garden as Lord Baelish explained what he wanted of her.

When Podrick saw Petyr with Careen, he dropped the reins in his hands and ran full out to Jon's room. The guards stared at him as he tried to knock on the door, yelling for Jon to wake up. "Lord Baelish has Lady Finn!"

Jon stirred from his sleep, jumping to his feet when he heard what Pod was shouting. "Let him in!" Jon shouted back and Pod came rushing in. "Where?"

"They were going towards the Glass Garden, your grace," Pod said as Jon tossed on his boots and strapped his sword around his waist.

Petyr cocked his head slightly as Careen laced her fingers together, walking very stiffly. "Are you in pain, my lady?"

"Some, but I've had worse. What do you need to discuss with me, my lord?" Careen kept a small space between them, feeling as if Lord Baelish was up to something.

"You are friends with Lady Sansa and have come to Winterfell upon her request. I care for her very much and want what is best for her. Now that the great houses of the North have proclaimed Lord Snow, King in the North, he will take you as his Queen. Sansa will need to marry and since Jon has proclaimed he will not choose a husband for her, I come to ask you to plead her to take Lord Robyn of the Vale as her husband. To unite the Vale and Winterfell will not only mean the North will stand strong, but it will also give Lord Snow a strong army at his disposal. He will leave for The Wall after the council, he must. The army of the dead waits for no one. With you as Queen to rule Winterfell and Sansa as Lady of the Vale, the two of you will rule the North until our King returns," he gave her a slick smile, one that made her skin crawl.

"I will talk to Sansa, but not about marrying Lord Robyn. I will tell her to do as her heart leads her. If it leads her to marry to help her brother, then so be it. You are a wise man and the stories about you have traveled far and wide. Lord Baelish, you are bending the wrong ear if you think I can do anything to get you what you want," Careen sat down on the bench outside the garden, seeing Jon and Podrick running towards her.

Petyr stood before her, his smile now faded from his face. "You don't want to make an enemy of me, my lady. I make a better ally."

"Lord Baelish," Jon's voiced boomed out over the garden, making Petyr turn.

"Yes, your grace," Petyr bowed to him when a horn sounded from the top of the North wall.

Jon sent Podrick to check it out as he took Careen's hand. "The council starts soon, shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?"

"Of course, your grace," Petyr walked away, but not before giving Careen a sardonic smile.

Jon wrapped his arms around Careen as she placed her arms around his neck. His eyes relit the smoldering fire from last night, making her ache deep in her belly. "You have a council to attend to, your grace."

"I want you by my side today," Jon watched as a small smile formed on her face. She nodded her head, nearly ready to burst with love for the man before her.

"I told you, Jon Snow, I'm yours," the words had barely left her lips when Jon kissed her, his lips soft and warm as they glided across hers. She could have stayed there all day, doing just that, but they did have a kingdom to get to.

They walked arm in arm back to the Great Keep when Sansa stopped them, a joyous look upon her face. "Good day, brother."

"Good day, Sansa. Are the Banner Men here?" Jon asked as Sansa took his other arm. He walked along with two of the most beautiful redheads in all the seven kingdoms.

"Yes, most of them. Lord Royce of Runestone is here as well. Careen, your family is here. Your father and brother Liam just arrived. All the houses of the North are finally united, Jon and that's because of you," Sansa squeezed on Jon's arm, looking rather proud of him.

"No, Sansa… that's because of us. We are a family… we are Starks," Jon turned to look at Careen when he said Stark, as if he couldn't wait to make her one as well.

"As soon as Bran is home and we find Arya, we will be a family again. Winterfell will be full of Starks, including you. Lord Stark – King in the North," Sansa released his arm when Petyr Baelish approached, taking her hand and walking her into the Great Hall.

"She's right," Careen pulled away from him, giving him a shy smile before joining Lady Brienne at the council table.

Pod walked up behind Jon with Lord Royce, the look on his face telling Jon he was scared shitless. "Your Grace, I'm honored to be here."

Jon looked over to his guards before nodding to Podrick. "Take him to the cells and keep him there."

"Your grace… but why?" Royce called out, gaining Petyr's attention. Lord Baelish took his seat at the council table, but not before slipping a note to one of his men. Careen noticed the exchanged and accidentally stumbled into him, sliding the message from his hand. She tucked in her dress sleeve and made her way over to Sansa. The Vale guard looked at Petyr and pointed to Careen.

She took out the message, reading it as Petyr watched in horror.

The words told more than Careen was prepared to know. There in Petyr Baelish handwriting was a truth that would change her world.

 _My debt to the Bolton's has been repaid. Give me what you promised me, give me Grey Fork._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading and reviewing. And the plot thickens. The council will hold more than one surprise._**


	8. Chapter 8

The Council of Banner Men had begun with each House represented and some houses there only because they wanted to save face. The Umbers and Karstarks looked as if they had swallowed sour milk as they sat down at the table. Lady Mormont glared at them, her eyes shooting daggers into their treasonous hearts.

Jon had one Lord from each house gather at the council table, with their second standing by. Podrick and Lady Brienne stood next to the King in the North, in place of his usual council Ser Davos and Tormond. The Manderly's had gathered some favor back with House Stark after turning on the Frey's. It was good to see some houses were still loyal to the true Warden of the North.

Careen and Petyr seemed to be sharing an awkward moment as Jon looked over to her. Sansa took Careen's hand, the two of them looking beautiful and regal. Sansa leaned over to whisper to Careen when she handed her the message she had stolen. Sansa read it, then looked up at Petyr. He shook his head at the ladies, hoping to get a chance to explain it all later.

When Lord Seamus Finn walked in with his youngest son, Lord Liam, Careen's attention turned to them. Seamus took his seat at the table as Liam made his way over to his sister. He took her by her elbow, saying his pardons to Lady Sansa and briskly walked them out to the Great Room.

Liam's blue eyes were burning with anger as he stared back at his sister. "What are you doing?"

Careen balled her hands up in fists, trying to control her temper. "What do you mean, Liam?"

"I heard what you did last night," Liam started to pace, his cloak whipping behind him.

"I did what I had to, Liam. I know it was stupid of me to jump out of that tree... " Liam grabbed her around the top of her arm, jerking her to him. His face was stone hard as he towered over his little sister.

"Not that, but yes, that was a new level of idiocy even for you. I'm talking about fucking that bastard king. I know you spent the night in his room and I know you were seen leaving it early this morning. You don't think I haven't been watching you, making sure you don't ruin the family name. Do you honestly think he'll marry you now that he's got what he wanted?" Liam released her but his eyes were glued to hers.

Careen rubbed her arm where Liam had held her, then wiped the tears that were pooling in her eyes. She relaxed her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "You ever lay a hand on me again and I will cut your balls off. Father only needs Killian to give him an heir. What I do here in Winterfell is none of your business. Go back to father, Liam and lick your wounds. You ungrateful horse's ass."

"Ungrateful? Me? I will be Lord of Grey Fork one day, when Killian has drunk himself to death and when I am, you better pray..." Liam tensed his face as Careen smacked him again.

"Don't threaten me. I'm not afraid of you, Liam. You're my brother and I love you, but I won't be treated like one of your tavern whores. You hate it because Ronan was mother's favorite and Killian is loved by all at Grey Fork. You've been licking father's boots so long, you've forgotten how to be a man," she turned to go when Liam grabbed her again. Lady Brienne walked in with a fierceness on her face that would make anyone turn tale and run.

"Lady Careen, your grace asked for you in the council room," Brienne walked over to Careen and ignored Liam as she walked her back to the council room.

"I'm alright, Brienne. I've been dealing with Liam all my life. It's just a family squabble," Careen sat down when Sansa leaned over to whisper to her.

"This isn't Petyr's handwriting. I'd know it anywhere and this isn't it. Perhaps he was receiving this message and passing it along. Let me talk with him after the council meeting," Sansa took Careen's hand again as she nodded back at Petyr. Careen hoped Sansa knew what she was doing. She did trust in Petyr to save Jon and the others at the Battle of Winterfell and he came to her then.

Once Careen was back in her seat, Jon rose and began the Council of Banner Men. Each house rose, pledging their allegiance to House Stark and promising Jon their sword if called upon. Jon excepted, thanking each one of them for bringing the North back together. Before the next matter of protecting The Wall came up, Lady Mormont stood up in her chair, looking at each Lord and Lady gathered. Jon gave her the floor, sitting back down with a huge grin on his face.

"I am Lady Lyanna Mormont of House Mormont. I was the first house that Lord Snow came to and I was the first house to promise my fealty to him. My men, though small in number, fought bravely with our lord. House Mormont stood with House Stark then and we will stand with House Stark, always. When Lord Eddard Stark was Warden of the North, our people prospered, our lands prospered and we were safe. The Bolton's took our people, took our lands and gave us nothing but fear. With Lord Snow as our Warden, we shall once again find the peace that only a Stark can give. I now call on every house to proclaim him not only King in the North, but our Lord Stark. He was giving a bastard's surname, but we all know he is a Stark and his bravery on the battlefield as well as his loyalty to the North have proven that. What do you say, Banner Men of the North?" Lyanna climbed from her chair, walked over to Jon and bowed to him.

Jon stood, smiling back at the courageous little lady and thanked her. Lyanna took her seat, waiting for the other houses to speak up. One by one, each representative rose, placing their sword on the table and proclaiming, I. Lady Mormont rose again, this time taking out her own blade and handing it to Jon Snow. "You walked into this meeting Lord Snow of House Stark, you leave it Lord Stark - King in the North."

"I thank you, each of you. I am no King, but I will do my best to serve the North as my father before me did. I will take the name of Stark, because you demand it, but Jon Snow is who I am and that's who I will continue to be," Jon took Lyanna's blade and gave it back to her. She nodded to him, placing it back at her side.

Lord Finn spoke up next, his face turning to his daughter briefly. "The Night King's army is approaching, your grace. Stories of the outlands and the Wildling camps being raided are filtering in more every day. The Wall and the Night's Watch don't stand a chance if we don't go to Castle Black's aid. I have one hundred men left in my ranks and we will fight the White Walkers and defend The Wall."

"Lord Finn is right. We must all protect The Wall. I have sent Ser Davos and the Wildling leader, Tormund there to bring back my brother Bran Stark. I've fought the army of the dead, I fought a White Walker. They can be killed. My brother of the Night's Watch, Samwell Tally is at the Citadel gathering information to help us take down this army. I will send a Raven in the morning to see what information he as gathered. I tell you now, they will come and they will not stop until we are a part of the dead army," Jon placed his hand on Lord Finn's shoulder, watching the faces of the men and women around him. The threat of the dead was worse than the threat of death by Ramsay Bolton.

Lord Cerwyn rose, his long years showing on his face. "We march to The Wall."

The room shook with the sound of feet stomping on the floor, quickly followed by a loud, Yes, in unison.

"Then it's settled. The Banner Men of the North ride for Castle Black in three days. Gather your men, your horses and your supplies. Those of you that wish to leave your families inside Winterfell, may do so," Jon was about to dismiss the council when Lady Sansa walked over to him, asking to speak to the council. Jon nodded and Sansa stood by her brother, her demeanor showing a strong lady and not the girl some perceived her to be.

"As many of you may know, Lady Finn risked her life for my own. In honor of her bravery, House Stark would like to throw a feast in House Finn's honor tonight. Feast tonight, my lords for soon we go to war," Sansa turned to Jon as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I have never been prouder of you, Sansa," Jon kissed her forehead, bestowing his love and affection on in little sister.

"Go, talk to Lord Finn and make Careen your wife. I like her, Jon. She has a good heart and isn't afraid of a fight. I wish I could be as brave as she is, but I took up a sewing needle instead of the sword," Sansa hugged her brother, hoping he found happiness with Careen.

"You are brave, Sansa and have a cunning mind. You make father proud," Jon blushed when Sansa kissed his cheek and pushed him toward Careen.

Jon turned to find Careen when Lord Finn found him first. The two shook hands and decided to talk over a horn of ale in the Great Room. Seamus told Liam to join them, the young man giving his father a displeased look. Seamus clenched his jaw, staring his son down. The three men joined Jon as the kitchen boy brought in the ale. Liam grabbed his and quickly drank it, causing his father to take the horn from him.

"Lord Seamus, I won't keep you long. While your daughter has been here at Winterfell, I have gotten to know her," Liam cleared his throat as to mock Jon. Seamus slapped the back of his son's head, ordering him to go tend the horses. Liam cursed under his breath as he left, making Jon wonder if Lord Liam actually wanted to be here.

"I'm sorry, your grace... please continue," Seamus sat back, giving Jon all his attention.

"Yes, well... I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Jon spat it out as quickly as he could. He had faced men in battle and White Walkers on The Wall but for some reason this was a little more daunting.

"I believe this would be a good match. I would not give you my sweet Careen if I did not think you would be a good husband to her and she a good wife to you. She is the light of Grey Fork and I know she will brighten Winterfell as well," the two men shook hands as Seamus beamed a very wide smile back at him.

They left the Great Room, both locked in conversation of the war to come when Petyr Baelish asked to have a word with Jon. Lord Finn excused himself, taking his daughter's hand and walking into the Banquet Hall. Jon looked at Petry as the man seemed to be a bit perplexed.

"About Lord Royce, your grace..." Petyr started to say and Jon spoke over him.

"He's in my dungeon for hiring a sellsword to release Ramsay Bolton and trying to kidnap Lady Finn. If I find out you had anything to do with this..." Jon watched as Petyr pulled a message from his pocket, one that had no house marking at all.

"He hates me, wants to see me dead. I took the Vale and control the army as well as give guidance to Lord Robyn. I assure you I had no hand in this, although I did come to Winterfell without word from Sansa. I came to plead with you to hear me out. If you will not give me Sansa hand, then allow her to marry Lord Robyn when he is of age. With the Vale at your disposal, you will be stronger," Petry spoke in that low hush that made him sound suspicious. Jon would give him the benefit of the doubt, he owed him that much.

"Come with me," Jon commanded and Petyr as well as Podrick and Lady Brienne followed him down to the cells.

They walked down into the dungeon, the guards opening the door of Lord Royce's cell. The man was lying on the cot, his portly body nearly dropping off it. Jon ordered the guard to step aside and rushed to Lord Royce. Blood covered his face, dripping from his nose, mouth and eyes. "He's been poisoned. Send for Lady Melisandre."

Jon looked up at Petyr as he exited the cell, pushing Podrick out of the way so he could get to Lord Baelish.

"I was with you in the council meeting, Lord Snow... it wasn't me," Petyr proclaimed but Jon took a fist full of his cloak and backed him into the wall.

'"You told me he hated you and wanted you dead. Who's to say you didn't kill him... didn't send one of your men to do this," Jon shoved Petyr hard on the stone wall when Brienne pulled him back.

"I love your sister and would never to anything to jeopardize any bond we may have. I swear to you, your grace, this wasn't me," Petyr lifted his hands, holding them up as he swore this wasn't his handwork.

When the guard came back with Lady Melisandre, Lady Sansa and Lady Careen where with her. Melisandre immediately went to the body, smelling around his mouth and examining his eyes. Careen nudged Sansa with her elbow and she gave Jon the message Careen had stolen from the Vale messenger.

"What is this?" Jon asked and Sansa looked back at Petyr.

"Careen took it from the Vale messenger when she saw him get it from Lord Baelish. Jon, this isn't Petyr's handwriting. He didn't do this," Sansa came to Petyr's defense, causing Petry to smile back at her.

"What does this mean, Lord Baelish?" Jon gave him the message and Petry corrected himself, taking it from him.

"I've been watching Lord Royce, waiting for him to make a move. When he was seen with a sellsword, I told my men to intercept any of his Ravens. They did and this was what was brought to me. I gave it back to my man, to send a false message back to Royce, so he wouldn't become suspicious. I should have told you about these events, your grace, but I feared for Lady Sansa's life. I didn't know it was Lady Finn he was after," the truth sounded odd coming from Petyr's mouth but Jon could tell it was the truth.

"What would he want with Lady Finn or Grey Fork and why free Ramsay Bolton? Careen don't leave Sansa's side unless you are with me. Brienne... guard them both with your life," Jon gave his orders, giving Careen a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with Petyr and Podrick.

Melisandre finished examining Lord Royce's body, finding it odd someone would use wolfsbane. "Wolfsbane is strong and leaves an odor on the hands of those that use it. It's only deadly if ingested, but if you know what you're doing, it won't cause you any harm. I would be careful about drinking anything, my ladies."

They all gathered back in the Feasting Hall, trying to enjoy the evening, but very mindful that someone was out for blood. Careen tried to have a good time, but her mind was on thinking of how upset Liam was with her and the death sentence over her head.

"Dance with me," Jon whispered in her ear, causing tiny prickles to cover her skin. He stood behind her, his body press into hers as he slid his hand down her arm, letting their two hands entwine.

As her arm slide around him, she felt a quiet anger deep within him that was soothed by her touch. Jon wasn't a violent man by nature, but he had a warrior's spirit that would fight until the bitter end. She looked him in the eyes, those soul stirring brown eyes and couldn't help but kiss him.

He returned the kiss, not caring if every eye in the room saw it. "I asked your father and he said yes. I want to marry before I leave for The Wall."

"Then, let us marry the last night of the Council," Jon pulled her closer to him, holding her as the musician played on.

"I hate to marry you then leave you so soon, my lady," his heart was full of joy and sorrow, his mind filled with war and betrayal. There was still a rat in Winterfell and he needed to flush it out before he departed.

"Leave me? No... I'm going with you," Careen pulled back, staring with a lost expression at her love.

"Out there is no place for a lady and I can't protect you and my men. Your place is here as Lady and Queen of Winterfell," Jon wasn't about to budge, his mind was made up. Careen let go of him, walking away to the banquet table.

Jon followed her, placing his hands on her hips as she kept her back to him. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her into him. "I can handle myself, Jon."

"You haven't seen what I've seen, what they can do. That's death out there... cold, unforgiving death. I won't have you face that," Jon turned her around, capturing her face with his hand.

"You don't think I know what death is... what is out there. I feel it every day, Jon. I'm Divine, remember. I have felt the sting of a thousand deaths, heard the wails of men screaming, had my skin get so cold I thought I'd never be warm gain. The Old Gods speak to me, let me feel the pain of those they bore. The Red God may have brought you back and I pray he keeps you safe, but it's the Old Gods that tell me what wait in the ice for us all. I'm going or I won't marry you," Careen stroked his face, let her fingers roll down his strong neck.

Jon let her go, looking like she stabbed him in the heart. "If you die... if they take you... if I lose you."

"You won't. I've been promised to be the mother of kings, Jon Snow... I can't do that if I'm dead," he shook his head, placing his forehead on hers.

"You stubborn woman. You win... but you don't make a move without I tell you to," Jon's heart was so full of love for her, he thought it would burst. He couldn't explain how a woman he had only known a few days could own his heart so completely, but she did. Be it the Old Gods, the New Gods or the Red God, it didn't matter, he was glad they brought her to him.

"May I speak with my daughter?" Lord Finn asked and Jon stepped back, going off to see if Podrick had found anything about the poison.

Careen walked with her father to the Great Room, his smile never so bright as it was now. "I've sent for your mother and Killian. They'll want to be here when you wed. I'm sorry about Liam, he's upset and rightfully so. The rumors of you and Lord Snow are unsettling, but forgivable since you will be married."

"Father, I am still a virgin. Lord Snow and I didn't... he didn't... do you believe me?" Careen needed her father to believe her, needed him to know she hadn't disgraced the House of Finn.

Her father pulled her in his arms, holding her like he did when she was little. "I do, my sweet Careen. If you say it is so, then it is so. Liam is hot headed and acts before thinking. That makes him a good soldier. That's why he made it out of the Battle of Winterfell when Ronan and Gabe did not."

"I miss them, father, but I will have a new family soon," she gazed into her father's eyes, seeing them mist over with tears.

"Yes and hopefully, give our king many sons," Seamus winked at her, causing her to blush and laugh at the same time.

Liam came in, stinking of ale and looking like he was ready for a fight. "Father... sister... why are you here? The feast in our honor is in there. All hail Careen, Whore of House Finn."

Seamus grabbed the ale from his son's hand, tossing the cup across the room. "Go back to your room and wait for me there."

"No, I think I'll dance with my sister first," Liam grabbed Careen, pulling her into the Feasting Hall, holding her hand so tight she winced in pain.

Jon turned to watch the spectacle, but Seamus stopped him. "Careen can handle her brother."

"So, you fucked your way into a crown... you must be good, little sister," Liam whispered in her ear, the smell of alcohol wafting off of him.

"Liam, you're making an ass out of yourself," Careen tried to pull her hand from his when she saw a small red mark on his index finger and thumb. She pulled his hand towards her face, smelling the foul odor that could only be one thing... wolfsbane. She'd smelled it in the cell as it filled the area Lord Royce was in. A coldness crept into her body like thick black fog that nearly choked her. She pushed away from Liam, feeling the hate, the anger, that vile sickness that lay in his heart. "What did you do?" Careen asked him as her hand went to chest, her heart pounding.

Liam took her by the hands, holding them both in his one. "I did what had to be done, little sister."

"Why?" she asked as Jon and Lady Brienne approached them.

Liam pulled her closer, whispering to her all the things he did, all the things he was going to do as the ale fueled his bravado.

"Ronan was in my way, and so was his son. I'm the only one fit to be Lord of Grey Fork. I joined the bastard's army, killing for the true Warden of the North. Ramsay came to me and I bent my knee to him. I admired him... he was a true leader. I killed our brother, I bashed his head in and then I slit his son's throat. As for Killian, I knew the only thing that could break him was his low born wife... so I raped her... killed her and left her at the gate. You on the other hand... father's sweet red rose. Once I heard you were smitten with the bastard king, I knew I had to end you. I couldn't have a Finn giving him sons. You see little sister; Royce was a pond in my game. I kill Petyr Baelish for him and he killed you and freed Lord Ramsay for me. Once you were dead, father was going to meet with an untimely death. No one will believe you, so go tell father... tell your bastard lover. I'm Lord Finn of House Finn, a noble man and you're just some foolish girl that spreads her legs for bastards," Liam kissed his sister's cheek, grinning from ear to ear as he did it.

Careen jerked her hands, pulling away and falling into Jon's embrace. She sobbed on his shoulder as he stroked her back, felt her shake as she cried. "Careen... talk to me."

She lifted her head, her tears rolling down her face like rain on a window. Jon wiped her tears, his eyes mirroring her hurt. Liam began to laugh behind her as he took another horn of ale and drank it down. "My little sister, can't handle a little teasing from her big brother. Careen... it's a feast in our honor... drink up."

Her eyes went the cup of ale that Liam handed to his father. He grinned at her, his smile so demonic it made her skin crawl. A hot rage filled her, so hot it blinded her from anything but the hatred she had for her brother. He was a demon, a monster that was no better than Ramsay and he deserved Ramsay's fate.

Careen put her hand on the direwolf pommel of Jon's sword, pulling as hard as she could and swung it free from his belt. Jon's eyes went wide when she lifted it, swinging it at Liam and cutting his throat open. He gasped, gagging on the blood as it bubbled up his throat. Careen swung the sword so hard it knocked her to the floor. Jon knelt down beside her as they both watched Liam bleed out on the hardwood floor.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing and thanks for following. More twist and turns on the way. I hope you keep reading and enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Careen was sitting there, Jon's sword in her hand and blood splattered on her face. Her eyes were staring straight ahead as her cheeks became paler with each passing moment. Jon took the sword as Seamus and some of the other Lords carried Liam's body out.

"Careen... Careen," Jon called her name, but she didn't look back at him. Tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't make a sound. Lady Lyanna sent for her Maester when Melisandre parted through the crowd.

"Your grace, we need to get her to a quiet place," Jon picked Careen up in his arms, making his way pass all the prying eyes and out of the Great Hall.

He carried her to the Sept, hoping this would be the solitude she needed. Melisandre went back to the Great Hall to further inspect Liam's body and find any trace of the poison.

Jon sat her down on a long bench in the back of the Sept, kneeling down before her as he held her hands. "Careen, you're safe now. I'm with you and it's over. Tell me what happen... tell me what Liam did."

Podrick and Lady Brienne came to the Sept door, Brienne waiting for her Kings command. "The other lords are demanding to know what happen. What do I tell them, your grace?"

"They can fucking wait! Tell them nothing. Pod, take some men and go to the brothel... bring me Blackwood," Jon's face was a mixture of anger and concern. Careen looked like she could shatter into a thousand pieces at any moment and he was powerless to help her.

Sansa walked into the Sept, walking past her brother and talking Careen's hand. She stroked her cold, pale hand as she sat beside her. "Remember you telling me about the Kissing Tree. Remember telling me how you'd climb up in it and spy on the townsfolk. I have my Bell Tower to go to when I don't feel safe and you have your tree. Go there, Careen. Stay safe until you're ready to climb back down. When you're ready... Jon is waiting."

Careen squeezed Sansa's hand, making Jon let out a deep breath. "She's still in there."

"Yes, brother... she is. I don't know what he said to make her do that, but it must of been awful. Stay here with her and I'll keep everyone out. She doesn't need Melisandre's potions or a Maester's medicine. She needs you." Sansa let go of Careen's hand, leaning over and kissing her brother's cheek. Jon hugged Sansa back, seeing so much of their father in her.

Sansa left, walking away with Petyr Baelish out towards the Great Hall. Jon sat beside Careen, unsure if he should touch her or hold her. He placed his elbows on his knees, leaned forward and ran his hands over his face. Jon wasn't sure what God to pray to, but he would pray to all of them if it got him Careen back. He looked up, seeing the seven sides of the Sept, wondering how many times Catelyn Stark prayed for her children here, if she ever prayed for him.

He found it odd to be sitting here, thinking of things that were no more. His father was dead, Robb and Rickon were dead, Bran and Arya were out there somewhere, hopefully alive and it was now he and Sansa holding Winterfell together by a string. He'd lost so much, gave up so much since the day he left for The Wall. Piece by bloody piece, he was trying to rebuild a life for himself, for his family. Careen was a big part of that life, but he feared this too would be taken from him.

He remembered a conversation he had with Davos after the battle. He told him life comes and it goes, people are born and they die, it's what you do between the being born and the dying that counts. Don't close your eyes with regrets. He owed that man so much, thought of him like a father. His one regret with Davos was he couldn't bring himself to kill Melisandre when he discovered she'd burnt the Princess Shireen alive. The Red Woman gave him life and he owed her that much. Melisandre kept her distance from Davos, but Jon promised her if Davos sought out his revenge, he would not stop him.

Jon slammed his eyes shut, trying to block out all the memories and concentrate on Careen. He got down on one knee before her, placing his hands on her face. He moved to kiss her when he heard a loud banging on the Sept door. "What in fuck's sake is it now?"

"Your Grace. The Lords are calling for Lady Finn to be put in the dungeon and stand trial from the murder of her brother," Brienne shouted from the door, keeping her hand on her sword as the mob behind her approached.

Jon kissed Careen on the forehead and marched to the door. He opened it just enough to step out and drew Longclaw with Liam's blood still on the blade. "I am Lord of Winterfell and King in the North. This is my home and you will not disrespect me here. Bring me Lord Baelish, Lady Melisandre and the Mormont Maester... now!"

He stood there with his back against the Sept door and Brienne by his side. She was a loyal Knight and a good friend and her word was as good as gold. He looked up at her as she moved toward the mob, using her large hands to push some of them back.

They stood there, keeping guard over Careen until Melsiandre, Petyr and the Maester had arrived. Jon went to Melisandre first, his eyes scanning the mod for any signs of unrest. "Lord Royce of Runestone was placed in my dungeon for hiring a sellsword to free Ramsey Bolton and kidnap Lady Finn. Before I could question him, he was poisoned. I know it was him, the sellsword that's staying at the brothel told me so. Melisandre found the poison and found it to be Wolfsbane. What did you find on Lord Liam's hands, my lady?"

"I found a burn from the wolfsbane on his fingers as well as the odor, your grace," Melisandre watched as the people in the crowd looked at each other in disbelief.

"Your Grace," the Mormont Maester spoke up and Jon waved him forward. He turned to the mob, holding up the container of poison. "Lady Mormont sent me to inspect the body and I found the same as Lady Melisandre. The guards went to his room and this was found. It contains what is left of the wolfsbane," The Maester held up the bottle with just a drop or two of the mixture left.

The mob gasped, some looking completely shocked. Lord Baelish spoke next, telling of the Raven's he'd intercepted and how he knew of the plot to kill him. He could only devise that Liam and Royce plotted to kill him in exchange for Grey Fork. Again a loud gasp came from the crowd, the trial they had ask for being conducted before them.

"That didn't give her the right to take her brother's life," Lord Cerwyn spoke up when Lady Lyanna stared him down.

The small girl walked before her King, bowed and turned to the crowd. "Lady Careen no doubt feared for her life and under that circumstance, you would have done the same... even to family. The wolfsbane that was used to poison Lord Royce could have easily been placed in the wine or the ale at the feast. Some of you could be dead now if now for Lady Careen's brave actions. She is only guilty of killing a murderer."

Yet again, Jon found himself in awe of Lady Mormont. She was a force to be reckoned with and he was glad she was on his side. "Thank you, my lady."

"If you will allow it, I would like to have my Maester look at Lady Careen," Lyanna asked and Jon obliged. The Maseter went into the Sept with Lady Mormont by his side.

"Jon..." Sansa called out to him, holding a piece of parchment in her hand. He walked over to her as the crowd dispersed, taking the parchment from her. It was a letter sent to Lord Liam from Lord Royce that was found upon Liam's body. It stated that he, Lord Royce, could no longer in good conscious carry out the plot to kill Lady Finn.

"He killed Royce and tried to kill his father and sister... for Grey Fork?" Jon handed the parchment to Brienne, telling her to take it to the Council and let the Lords read it.

"Battles have been fought for a house, Jon. We fought for Winterfell. I think there is more here than we know and when Careen is herself again, she'll tell you. For now, Petyr and I will attend to the council," Jon wasn't sure what angle Lord Baelish was playing at, but he knew Sansa could handle him.

As Jon walked back into the Sept, the Maester finished with Careen. "She's lost in herself, your grace. The events have left her... mind sick. It could be days, weeks or months before she well. I'm sorry... there is little else I can do."

"You tried, that is all I can ask," Jon shook his hand and went to sit with his Careen.

~.~

She could feel the hot blood at his splatter across her face, felt the cold numbness that was death creep into the room as he brother gasped for air, gurgling blood as he fell to the floor.

Her rage had taken over, moving her hand to Jon's sword and slicing through Liam's throat. The rage consumed her, controlled her until she was lax on the floor with the consequence of her actions. She couldn't feel anything, her skin going cold as she tried to listen to Jon as he spoke to her. She could see him, but it was like he was so far away.

Jon picked her up in his arms as her heart began to shatter. The pain she felt was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was as if a hand was squeezing her heart, holding so tight her chest was about to burst open. The apathy that was starting to seep into her mind was racing like a rabbit being chased by a wild dog. It trapped her in a state of torment where all she could feel was the cold and all she could see was the blood that flowed like a fountain.

She wasn't aware of her surroundings or that Jon was still there with her. It wasn't until she heard Sansa's voice talking so sweetly to her that her mind reached out, taking her words and holding on to them. The warmness of Sansa's hand cracked the layer of ice that had frozen her to the bone. She squeezed her hand back, trying to hold on to the anchor that Sansa provided, but that too slipped from her grip.

"I'm here..." she heard Jon's voice, saw the worry on his face. She hated herself for doing this to him, for bringing more death to his door.

Careen locked herself away, crawling into the dark room that had opened in her heart. She tucked herself into a small ball and lay there, waiting for the demons that were hissing at the door to come and take her away.

"My lady..." another voice called to her, an unfamiliar voice that spoke gently. She didn't care, it wasn't Jon... it wasn't Sansa. They had gone away, left her here in with these strangers and she didn't blame them.

She forced her eyes to close and that's when she saw it, a light deep in her mind that had not been extinguished. It was warm and welcoming, pulling her towards it. The closer she got, the more it all felt familiar to her. It was the fireplace in the Great Room at Grey Fork, the wide open mouth with two fodder stacks carved into each side of the hard stone. She walked over to it, warming her hands by the fire when she felt a hand slid on her back.

"I'm sorry," Lily said to her, but it wasn't the woman she was now, it was her when they were but children. The small girl smiled back at her, looking like she remembered her then.

"For what, Lily?" Careen asked, seeing something different about Lily.

"For not being there for you. I'm your friend, your lady's maid and I wasn't there... I won't be there," Lily sat down on the floor, her dark hair tied up in neat little braids.

"You're here now, that's all the matters," Careen sat beside her, reaching over to take her hand. Lily began to weep, her tears slowly trickling down her face. Careen felt something hot and wet on Lily's hand as she tried to lace their fingers together. She pulled her hand away, seeing blood covering her palm.

Careen jumped to her feet, screaming for Lily to stand. The small girl stayed on the floor as blood oozed out from under her dress. "Let go of the hurt, my lady. Let go of the pain. You did what had to be done... you avenged me."

Careen snapped her eyes open, seeing Jon staring back at her. He gave her a sweet smile, but all she could think about was Lily. The icy chains that had held her down broke one by one as she found her feet. Jon stood with her, reached for her hand when she took a deep breath and ran from the Sept. Jon chased after her, her feet carrying her to Lily without her mind knowing for sure where she was.

Jon called out for her to stop, but she pushed on, moving her legs faster than they had ever moved before. When she came to the Godswood, her feet skidded to a stop. Jon caught up with her, his arms going around her. "Careen, why did you run?"

The pool of water that rested near the heart tree was starting to freeze over, but there was something floating there, something that shouldn't be there. She wiggled from Jon's embrace and he let her go. Small step by small step, she walked to the water's edge with Jon beside her. Then she knew, she knew Lily was gone.

"Lily!" she shouted and Jon jumped into the water, pulling the body out and laying it on the snowy ground. Lily's face was a ghostly white, her eye still open. Jon closed her eyes as he looked up to Careen, watching as she fell to her knees. "Why... Liam... why?!"

Jon's direwolf, Ghost, trotted up to her, nuzzling his head against her face. He placed his paws in her lap as he let out a low howl. Jon watched as Careen stroked the wolf's fur, looking down at him as if he were a small child. "You tried to save her didn't you, boy. You tried, but it was too late," Careen kept stroking his fur when Jon saw the claw marks on Lily's legs, the way the bottom of her dress was torn in places. Ghost tried to pull her from the water, but she was dead before she went in. From the way her head was bent, her neck had been broken.

"Careen, we need to get you back inside. Ghost, take her to her room," Ghost jumped, nuzzling Careen's face again until she too was standing. The wolf stayed by her side as they walked away, while Jon wrapped Lily up in his cloak and carried her back to the Great Hall.

Melisandre watched Ghost escorted Careen up the stairs and into her room, going in with her to stand guard. Jon took Lily's body into the hall, where Lord Seamus was sitting with the body of his son.

"Your son did this... killed Lily. She must have found out it was him and he killed her before he came back to the feast. Don't shed one more tear for this wretch when you have a daughter whose heart is broken," Jon gently laid Lily down and order her remains to be cared for.

He turned from Lord Finn and raced back to Lily's room where Ghost was waiting for him. She was sitting by the fire, her arms around her tight as she stared into the flames.

Jon stood there, wondering what else she could endure. She had suffered loses, had to kill someone she loved and nearly lost herself in the process. There was so much of Careen that reminded him of himself.

"Jon... hold me," she said softly to him and he obeyed. He walked up behind her, sitting down on the hearth and wrapped his strong arms around her. She leaned back into his chest, letting his chin rest on the top of her head. His legs and feet were still wet from the pond, but he wasn't going to move from that spot.

"I'll understand if you don't want to get married now. I'll wait for you, for when you're ready," he whispered to her as he kissed her cheek.

She rubbed her hands over his arms, letting her body melt into him. This was her safe place; this was where she'd find her happiness. Her family would be dead to her now, her mother would surely disown her. All she had was this, this and the love she felt in her heart for Jon Snow.

"We marry in two days. That is what I want if you still want it," she lifted her head to look at him as his smile slowly spread across his face.

His lips met hers as he dipped down, telling her how much he wanted her with that one kiss. She turned slightly, moving her face to kiss him better. Her hands rested on each side of his neck as his lips opened, pulling her tongue into his mouth. She smiled into the kiss, loving the feel of his tongue teasing her, the way his lips moved so effortlessly as they poured themselves into each other.

Before the kiss became too intense, Jon pulled back, leaving himself breathless and unstated. "I want you, Careen. I haven't felt like this is so long. Thank you for letting me know there is more to life than the darkness, I know. I was never sure why Melisandre brought me back, but now I do. So I could love you."

"Love... you love me, Jon Snow?" she teased him as she moved to sit in his lap. He held on to her, loving the smile on her face, the deep blue of her eyes and that light that shined from her.

"Don't you love me, Careen Finn?" he turned her words around, smiling deeply as she stared back at him with a near smirk on her face.

"There are many things about you I love, Jon Snow, but this is the one thing that I love most," she placed her hand over his heart, moving her lips to his. The kiss was brief, but it sparked something in Jon that he had never felt before. He was falling deeply in love with her and he was sure as their marriage grew so would their love.

"I once thought this was the worst thing about me. I thought with it instead my head and people died, I died. You've given me a real reason to use it, my sweet Careen," his hands moved up to her waist, holding on to her as he stood, pulling them both up. He wrapped his arms around her, needing to feel all of her next to him.

She let out a soft sigh, her body starting to feel the long days. She'd been through so much in such a short time and with the wedding and Lily's funeral, she was in for so much more. The march to The Wall would no doubt take a lot out of her as well, but with Jon by her side, she was ready to face whatever else may come their way.

* * *

 **Many thanks for the reviews and follows. The long night is almost over and happier days will be coming soon. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Her hand touched the hem of her wedding dress, the green crushed velvet so soft she couldn't wait to put it on. When she saw Killian riding through the gates of Winterfell, that was all the wedding gift she needed. For him to give her this dress was too much, the gesture so moving she almost wept.

The House of Finn was in mourning and her mother and father refused to come to the wedding. This was to be expected, she was the reason for their sorrow. Killian, on the other hand, wasn't going to miss his little sister's happy day for anything. The fact that Liam had raped and killed Sara, was still a secret and Careen wasn't sure she should tell him.

Jon had been busy with the Banner Men as they gathered for the trip to The Wall. Sansa had taken over preparations for the wedding and held a small funeral for Lily. It was a nice ceremony at the heart tree and they laid her to rest in the Godswood. Careen's heart had been so heavy with loss; she wasn't sure she could find the happiness that should be hers on her wedding day.

She sat in her room with Sansa, going over the feast for the wedding and when Podrick came with the news that her brother was in Winterfell. She raced down to the gate to see his charming smile as he and his friend, Lord Ryder Reed were dismounting their horses. Ryder gave Careen a wink as he picked her up, twirling her around.

"Our little Careen is a woman and getting married," Ryder teased her as he placed her back down.

"I see King's Landing agreed with you, Ryder," Careen teased him back, her smile feeling a little strange. She hadn't genuinely smiled in days and Jon was the only one that made her want to smile.

Killian pushed Ryder aside, giving his little sister a big bear hug. "I've missed you my little flame. I'm sorry that our mother and father aren't coming, but I'm here.

"Thank you, Killian," Careen took his hand, lacing her fingers in his when he waved for Ryder to bring the bag on his horse to him.

"I brought you something," Killian beamed, tucking the package under his arm as they walked to the Guest House. Ryder took one look at Sansa and couldn't stop looking.

"Tell me who that gorgeous creature is," he said as he almost tripped over his own feet.

"That is Lady Sansa Stark, Wardeness of the North," Careen was sure this day was going to be an interesting one. Ryder followed Sansa into The Great Hall, leaving Careen and Killian laughing with each other.

"Where is your husband to be?" Killian handed her the package as he looked around the courtyard for Jon Snow.

"With his Banner Men. We're going to The Wall in the morning," her voice showed her reservations about the trip. Killian took her hands, looking her dead in the eyes and gave her his best big brother smile.

"You can stay in Winterfell, without your husband or go with him... you can't have it both ways. There are dangers anywhere you go, but the one thing that won't be here is Jon. Take it from someone that had loved and lost it. You don't know how many days you'll get with the one you love, so don't waste one moment," Killian pulled her to him, hugging her as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry..." she pulled away, walking up to his room and opening the door. She sat the package on his bed and turned to him.

"Are you afraid about being married or going to The Wall... or is it your wedding night?" Killian gave her another playful wink, chuckling under his breath.

"Stop it, Killian. No... I'm fine with going to The Wall and I'm not afraid of marrying Jon. I can't wait to be his wife and start our new life. As for my wedding night, I'm not going to lie. I am a little apprehensive," she began to unwrap the package, seeing the beautiful wedding gown.

The green velvet was her favorite and the gold lacing in the corset reminded her of the dress Sara wore. The hood was made into the dress, curving into the open neckline that meet with a delicate ivory satin. The arm bands were gilded with the same gold as the corset and sheared off into peeks at her hands. The gold guipure laced that trimmed it was so intricately stitch, it must have taken days to make it. The bodice was corset so her curvy, fit waist would stand out, while the skirting was full enough to accommodate her round hips. A pair of green velvet shoes where tuck underneath as well as a golden chain with the Stark sigil dangling from it.

"Killian... you shouldn't have," she began to cry again, her tears a mix of happy and sad.

"Mother had it made for you years ago in hopes you'd find a husband soon. It will be my honor to give you away to a man as noble as Lord Jon Snow. Now, no more tears," Killian wiped her tears and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Wait... I have to tell you something," Careen's heart was too burdened with the awful truth of Liam's words and she needed to end Killian's long search for the man that killed his wife.

Killian sat, his curiosity more than peeked. Careen made a few passes by him before she stopped, took his hand and gathered up the courage to speak. "Liam told me he raped and killed Sara and he did it to break you," she blurted out, waiting for Killian's rage to take over.

"I know," those were the last words Careen was expecting. She held his hands tighter, wondering how long he knew.

"How did you find out?" she asked, feeling her tears ripping at her eyes.

"Lord Royce sent a Raven to Grey Fork. I got it the day you left for Winterfell. I didn't believe it at first, but after I sobered up a bit, I knew it was true. I was waiting for he and father to return from the council meeting and I was going to kill him myself. I'm sorry you had to do that little sister, to right so many wrongs done by our selfish brother," Killian kissed her hand, letting her see he wasn't going to fall apart again.

"He killed Lily, took my one true friend. He took so much from both of us. Killian... come with us, come to The Wall. Don't go back to Grey Fork. I need you. You can be father's commander of House Finn. He's sending one hundred men to join Jon's army. Say you'll come with me," her begging tone was too much to say no to so Killian gave in to her like he'd always done.

"I'll go, if Lord Snow will have me," Careen took his hand, pulling him to the door and pointed to the Armory.

"Go... and don't come back to me until my beloved says he accepts you," Careen gave him a gentle push, giggling as he shook his head. She was stubborn and pushy and often got her way where Killian was concerned.

Telling Killian the truth had lifted a burden from her heart and knowing he had accepted it and come to terms with it was more than she could have wanted. She loved Killian so very much and to have him back was a gift of its own.

Careen stood by the window of Killian's room, watching all the people coming to and fro. Some were packing up wagons and sleds, others were hanging lanterns and banners for the wedding. She and Sansa had talked in detail about the wedding and Sansa had strong feelings about the lantern path to the heart tree. After her wedding to Ramsay, she wanted to make Jon's and Careen's wedding different. Careen understood, wanting to help erase that ugly memory from her new sister's mind.

They would get married as the sun set, giving the Godswood the illumination of the burnt amber. Sansa would have the children of the noble houses line the path from the Great Hall to the Godswood, holding candles and chanting the song of winter. The feast would be in the Great Hall with food, drink and dancing. She knew Jon wasn't much for dancing and didn't attend the Stark feasts as a boy, but tonight was for him.

When the matter of the bedding ritual came up, Careen's face went pale. Sansa gave her a hug, smiling with such affection for her. "Jon has already told me this tradition will not be done. I heard him tell the other Lords, they didn't need proof of consummation, the proof would be on his face."

Careen blushed at the thought, her face getting so heated she had to step outside. She hoped she was a good lover, even though she knew nothing about pleasing a man. Her mother never talked of such things and Lily was a virgin herself. Careen hoped to speak to Melisandre later, hoping the lady would share her wisdom.

The clouds parted over Winterfell, the snow just a flurry here or there. She turned back to pick up her dress when she saw how the sun was glistening on the golden cords of the ivory bodice.

She took her dress out, holding it up as she admired it. "Beautiful."

"Yes, you are," Jon said from the door, his smile making her weak in the knees. The way he was leaning in the door frame made his body look, long and lean, his arm muscles bulging under his shirt as he crossed them over his chest.

"Did you see my brother?" she asked as she placed the dress back in the velvet packaging.

"I did. He said you want him as the commander of the Finn army. I agree, he should be. Killian is skilled with a sword, best in all of Grey Fork. Your father's men will be here in the morning and I'll send Killian out to greet them. We have a long day ahead of us. Sansa is waiting for you in your room. She sent me to get you," he wanted to take her in his arms, he wanted to kiss her long and hard, but both of those would have to wait until they were joined as one tonight at the heart tree.

"He just left. When did you have time to speak to him?" Careen picked up her package, hoping Jon hadn't got a good look at it as she tried to slip pass him. He stopped her in the doorway, letting the back of his fingers stroke her soft, pale cheek.

"I was on my way to see him. I saw him ride in and the two of you walk to the Guest House. I have Banner Men to get back to and you have a very impatient Lady of Winterfell waiting. I'll see you tonight as the sun is setting in the Godswood," Jon gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, igniting the smoldering flame deep in her belly to a raging fire. She was ready for his lips to taste more than just her cheek.

The smile on her face was a disguise for the desire that was bubbling underneath it. All she had to do was say the words and he would be hers. They could be together, give themselves to each other until the sun rose again.

On her way to the East Wing, Melisandre stopped her. "My lady, may I plead with you to reconsider marrying in the Godswood. The Lord of Light has shown me great things for our King and for you. The Old Gods may guide you, but the Red God gave him life, showed me his victories."

"The wedding will take place in the Godswood. I am grateful for you and the gift the Lord of Light bestowed on you, but I am of the old faith and Jon's father was as well. I don't know if Jon believes in your God, but he believes you are gifted with great power. Give us a blessing at the feast if that will appease you, that much I can give you," Careen wasn't sure what made her agree to let Melisandre bless them. In her heart, she knew without the Red Lady, she won't have Jon now. If this Lord of Light was as that powerful, then what harm could it do.

Melisandre nodded to her, placing her hands on Careen's forearms. "A blessing it shall be, my lady."

Before the Red Lady could turn to leave, Careen held to her hand. "My lady... would you mind coming to my room before the wedding. There is a matter I would like to discuss."

"Of course, my lady. Don't be nervous, Careen. Men are complicated creatures, but when it comes to making love, it comes naturally. I will see you soon," Melisandre gave her a smile, one that looked genuine and not forced. Careen hoped she and Melisandre could be cordial to each other in the future. Their opposing views on religion seemed to be an obstacle to any friendship they might have.

With the noon sun high in the sky, Careen made her way to her room. The sun would be descending soon and she still had much to do.

Sansa had a bath drawn for her when she walked into her room. The smell of jasmine lingered in the air, instantly settling the flutters in Careen's stomach. She wanted this, wanted Jon but she was still so unsure if she could be all he needed or wanted. She hung her dress up by the window, letting Sansa get a good look at it. "This is so beautiful and will look lovely on you, Careen."

Careen began to undress, feeling a little shy with Sansa in the room. Sansa kept her back turned, allowing her to slip into the tub. "I would like to keep my hair down, since I'll be wearing that hood."

Sansa sat behind her, picking up a pitcher of warm water. She pushed Careen down in the tub, pulling her long red hair over the edge. "I was thinking the same with braids up the side of your hair. Lady Lyanna has provided us with her lady's maid to help you today. I'll send for her while you finish your bath."

After Sansa washed her hair, she left her to bath and think. The events of today would go by so quickly and she wanted Careen to take them all in, enjoy everything and have a better wedding night than she did. The look on Sansa's face as she closed the chamber door cause a small ache in Careen's heart. She wished she could wipe all memory of Ramsay from Sansa's mind. She didn't know Sansa before the great battle, but many say Lady Stark had become a fierce, strong woman that said little and did much.

Lord Baelish has sent for Lord Robyn of House Arryn to attend the wedding and bargain a match between Robyn and Sansa. Jon wasn't blind, he knew what Petyr was up to, but he would let him play his game for now. He had to concentrate on The Wall, the White Walkers and the wedding. Nothing outside that matter, except Sansa's happiness. He would leave her here, as Wardeness of the North and Lady of Winterfell. She would command the army he would leave behind and rule the North in his place. He hated to leave her when he had found her again, but to keep her and all the North safe, he must go. Taking Careen with him would be a joy and a curse. To have his new bride by his side and in his bed at night would be comforting, but to think of what could befall her was a nightmare he didn't want to face.

Sansa told him she would talk with Careen, see if she would change her mind. As the wife of the King in the North, she would carry much weight with the houses and help Sansa rule. There was little chance Sansa would change Careen's mind, but she would try.

Jon and Killian went over the plan to travel North, what path they should take and if they should travel in two squads. Jon wanted to keep them as one united front and Killian agreed. They talked about the Battle of Winterfell and what Jon learned from Ramsay's tactics.

"I hate to say it, Killian, but he did have us surrounded and outwitted me. I will not allow that to happen again," Jon admired Killian and the stories of his valor still carried through Winterfell.

"I wish I could have been in your war council, your grace. My mind and heart have been clouded with grief too long. I am glad to be of service to you now. Where you go... I go. Besides, someone has to be there for you when you finally unleash that temper my sister has," Killian chuckled, slapping Jon on the back.

"Temper?" Jon gave him a questioning glance, wondering just how bad it was.

"I - temper. My sister speaks her mind and on occasion, does it with vigor," Killian kept his lips still, forcing his smile back.

Jon nodded his head, running his hand up the side of her face. "I can only hope I'm never on the receiving end of that temper."

They shared a good laugh as they walked into the Smithy. Jon wanted to check on his wedding gift for his bride. Killian saw the graceful way the Smithy handled the steel, the way he bent metal to his will and sculpted a thing of pure beauty.

"Father would never allow her to own a sword. Ronan would teach her when he could and I taught her how to use a bow... she picked up on throwing daggers from watching Liam with them. He hated how quickly she learned. They got in an argument once and he tried to walk away from her. She tossed one of her daggers at him, pinning his cloak to the stable door," Killian's eyes glowed with the happy memory but were soon doused by the sadness of his reality.

"Her heart is so broken and I mean to heal it, Killian. She said as we laid Lily to rest that she wanted to learn to defend herself. I mean to make that happen. Podrick and Lady Brienne as well as myself will train with her when we can," Jon took the sword from the Smithy, feeling the balance of the blade.

"I will as well. I will not have my little flame extinguished," Killian took the sword from Jon, noticing the blade was double edged and somewhat slender. The pommel was much like Longclaw, a sigil of her house. The sickle and fodder were encrusted on the hilt, with a hand guard crooked around it.

"What do you think?" Jon asked as he flipped the blade through the air. The swish of air was like that of a thousand bees buzzing all at once.

Killian flinched as Jon twirled the blade over his head. "I think she'll kick some ass with that."

Jon gave the sword back to the Smithy, telling him to have it polished and brought to the Great Hall. Killian placed his hand on the sword at his side, the blade once belonging to his grandfather. He wondered what his sister would name her sword. Would it be something so Careen or something to please her husband?

"I have a question about Careen..." Jon spoke softly, stopping Killian as they stood by the Armory door.

"Careen is an open book. Ask her and she will answer, but if there is something you wish to know, ask me." Killian rubbed his fingers over his scruffy chin, trying to read the man before him.

"They say she's - Divine. What is that exactly? I've seen her touch the heart tree and tremble. She says she feels things, feels nature all around her. I asked her at Lily's funeral when she said the tree wept for her. She told me she feels everything, feels it more intense than most. She doesn't get visions or see any future, but feels the world around her," the question had been on Jon's tongue since he met Careen. He wanted to understand this beautiful creature that walked into his life and changed it for the better.

"My grandmother said the day Careen was born, she was a gift from the Old Gods. She would be their shield and their sword. Through her the Old Ones will give her the gift of the divine - to sense the Gods as they move through the world and know all they know. She can sometimes feel death before it happens, sense a woman is with child before she knows and she's never been wrong about anything she feels. Even the rain and snow cannot trick her," the answer seemed to satisfy Jon. Killian didn't really understand what Careen could do either, but he knew his little sister was special.

"That makes me a lucky man, doesn't it?" Jon jested back, the two of them bonding in the affection they shared for the flame of Grey Fork.

Jon kept Killian by his side as he prepared for the ceremony. He was grateful to have him there, have someone he could talk to and lean on. Lord Reed joined them after he tried to gain Sansa's attention and failed. Jon liked Ryder Reed but there was a smugness about him that reminded him of a South lander.

"I've been gone from the North too long. The South has made me soft and weak and women in the North are not as - easy," Ryder joked about, gaining a smile from Jon and a nod from Killian. Killian asked Ryder to join them on the journey to The Wall and he accepted, knowing House Reed owed much to House Stark.

Jon excused himself as the Lords gathered in the Godswood. The time to take his bride was drawing nigh and he didn't want to keep her waiting. Killian walked with him, knowing he'd have to escort his sister to her husband and her new life as Queen in the North. Podrick had laid his wedding attire out on the feather bed, his dark leather tabard and gambeson with his shirt, pants, boots and gloves. The cloak Sansa had made him would be wore as well, to honor his sister and their father. He poured some water into the bowl on the table, washing his face and slicking back his dark curls. He had grown to like the look his father sported, his hair partly tied back. Careen loved his hair down, his curls framing his face and tonight she would get just that.

Lady Brienne knocked on his door, telling him it was time. He finished washing up, tossed on his clothing and greeted her. Brienne cracked a slip of a smile as he walked passed her, the Knight finding her King very handsome. Jon trusted that Brienne and Podrick had security for the event covered and there would be no surprises tonight.

He walked to the Godswood with a glee to him he hadn't known before. Taking Careen as his wife would be the first of many great things for him and his house. Giving himself to someone was once just a thought, a passing notion of youth, but after Ygritte, he needed it, wanted to belong to someone. He lost so much at The Wall and gained so much as well. Tonight, he'd say the words, take his bride and make love to her until they were both exhausted.

~.~

Careen was sitting in her dressing gown when Sansa returned with Kathlyn, Lady Lyanna's maid. They went to work on getting Careen ready, brushing her hair and applying scented oils to her skin. She wasn't used to being pampered like this, she was a simple girl that enjoyed simple ways. The fire warmed her as she sat close by, letting Kathlyn put two braids on each side of her hair, wrapping them back like a crown with white Daphne flowers adorning the braid.

Sansa talked about the food for the feast and the wine that House Hornwood brought. She and Katelyn chatted about each and every detail as Careen listened, trying to stay calm. She was sad her parents wouldn't be here, but she had Killian and he would honor her by walking her to her husband.

"Sansa... did you get the saddle? I hope Jon likes it," Careen twisted her fingers around the sleeves of her dressing gown, hoping the Stable Master had time to brand the Stark sigil on the fender and put the white direwolf pommel on the horn. It was her own design and the Stable Master was honored to make for her.

"Yes. Stop worrying and stop moving. You're going to ruin your hair. Alright - stand," Sansa commanded and Careen stood as Katelyn held her gown out. She slipped her dressing gown off and stepped into the green velvet dress. The satin lining slid up her body, sending tingles up her spine. Sansa held her hair, placing the straight long locks over her shoulders and adjusted the hood on her head. Katelyn cinched in the corset in front, pulling until her waist felt like it might cave in. Her full hips curved out from her waist, making the dress flare out all the way down to her feet. The necklace fit around her neck, letting the Stark sigil dangle towards the cleavage that was resting at the top of the bodice.

"You are an image to behold, my lady," Katelyn spoke, looking at her with bright green eyes.

Sansa placed her shoes on the floor and held out her hand. "Your brother is outside. I can hear him pacing"

Careen giggled, thinking about how impatience Killian could be. "Sansa, before we go... I want to talk to Lady Melisandre."

Sansa's eyebrows pulled together, matching the look Katelyn was giving her. "Very well, I'll send Katelyn for her. We don't have much time. I can hear the children singing."

Careen could feel the song of the children floating in the room. It lifted her up, sending a soothing feeling soaring through her body. The Godswood was humming with joy, a happiness that blanketed the ground like the snow. She was glad the Gods were giving her such a beautiful day to wed a beautiful man. The sky was a hazy purple, the stars starting to twinkle to life. Her body glowed from head to toe, her smile so beatific even Sansa couldn't help but stare.

Melisandre entered the room wearing a stunning maroon gown that draped from her body like a waterfall. Her long red hair made her look like fire dancing across a shimmering pond. "My lady," she said as she closed the door behind her. Katelyn and Sansa left, leaving Killian waiting outside.

Careen had one thought on her mind and it spilled from her lips quickly. "Is there anything I can do to ease the pain I know will come for me tonight?"

Melisandre grinned at her, taking her hand. "No. It has to be, my child. Bear it and know it will be better the next time. I am sure he will be gentle with you. Jon Snow isn't like most men, he's not a beast. Let what you feel take you and the rest will happen. Some would say it's not for a woman to enjoy congress with her husband, but I don't believe that. Once you let the light in you flow, you will both be bathed in pleasure"

The thought of Jon touching her, taste her, taking her was sending pangs of desire rippling through her body. Her sex throbbed with sweet friction as the heat raced to her apex. She fanned her face, feeling the blush scorch her face. "Thank you, my lady. I will do my best to please him."

"You already do, my lady," Melisandre opened the door, waving for Killian to enter. She slipped down the passageway as Killian looked her over.

"I've heard stories of the Priestess of Essos. They enjoy a good roll in the hay," Killian jest and Careen rolled her eyes at him. "Alright little sister, shall we?" he offered his arm and she took it, taking a deep breath as they stepped out into the cool evening air.

The children wore the sigil of their houses as they held candles cupped in their hands. They sang so sweetly, tears perched her eyes. Killian rubbed her hand, giving her that charming Finn smile. They walked the path Sansa had laid out, following the light and the song until the Godswood came into view. The Lords and Ladies of the North were gathered on both sides as Jon stood by the heart tree with Lady Brienne and the Mormont Maseter.

He looked more handsome than a man had a right to look. There was no doubt every woman in attendance was covenanting him at that very moment. Careen felt her feet move a little faster and Killian pulled her back. "Soon, little sister."

She nodded her head, taking slower steps. The children finished their song as Killian and Careen stopped just feet form Jon. He smiled at her, taking her breath away. He too was breathless, looking at her shining like a star in the heavens. Her blue eyes drew him in and her sweet smile kept him there. She looked absolutely beautiful and he couldn't wait to be alone with her so he could peel that dress from her body.

The Maester stepped forth, looking at Killian. "Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"

Killian smiled at her before answering the Maester. "Careen of House Finn, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, true born and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Jon laced his hands together, looking at Sansa as he approached his bride. "Jon of House Stark. Lord Snow of Winterfell and King in the North. Who gives her?"

"Killian of House Finn, nobleman and brother," Killian kissed Careen's cheek and stepped back to stand beside Sansa.

"Careen, will you take this man?" the Maester asked, lifting his hand towards Jon.

"I take this man," she nearly shouted, making Jon smile wider.

The Maester took her hand and Jon's hand, joining them together. "You are as one."

Jon turned to his new wife, letting his hand squeeze her and leaned in for a kiss. She lost herself in those brown eyes, in his lips as he claimed her again.

Sansa stepped towards them, giving them both a hug. "Let us feast!" she shouted to the crowd gathered.

Jon wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her to his side and whispered to her. "All I want to do is be with you."

She kissed his cheek, whispering back to him. "Eat quickly."

They both laughed as they walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, where the festivities ramped up as soon as they walked in. Tonight they would eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow they headed to the deep North and a future neither of them were certain of.

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing and all the follows. They are now married and the wedding night is next to come. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Great Hall was decorated with candles, lanterns and flowers that swept from the top of the windows to the floor. Careen had never seen such a feast, not even when her brother's wed. Jon led her to their table, two high back chairs with the several smaller chairs on each side of them. Sansa sat beside Jon with Petyr, Brienne and Podrick and Killian sat beside Careen with Ryder, Lady Lyanna and Melisandre. The wine and ale began to flow as the food was served and the musicians played to the crowd's delight.

Jon took his bride's hand, looking at her as if it was the first time. She would never get enough of that look, the way his eyes drank her in, the way his lips pulled back into a tender smile, the way his entire body leaned towards her. He was everything she hoped she'd have in a husband and everything she thought would never be hers.

"I have something for you," he whispered to her, waving for Podrick to bring his gift to her. Killian gave her a wide grin as he finished off his cup of ale. She couldn't help but giggle with excitement as the gift was laid on the table. Jon stood, pulling her up with him and unwrapped the gleaming sword. Her fingertips traced down the blade, the cold steel as sharp as a hound's tooth. The hilt held the sigil of House Finn and the handle was a swirl of silver and gold.

"Do you like it?" Killian said as he watched both her and Jon's face. Jon was about to burst for anticipation, needing to know if his bride liked it as well.

Careen wrapped her fingers around the hilt, picking up the blade and giving it a couple of flicks. She set it back down and smiled so wide, it covered her face. "I love it, Jon."

Brienne approached her, bowing and taking the sword. She presented it to Careen with a vow to teach her to use the blade, for the honor of House Stark and for the honor of the North.

Jon's smile looked like it was carved into his face and Sansa wanted it to never disappear. "Jon," she called to her brother and he turned to her as she wrapped her arms around him. "I want this day to never end for you. When you go to The Wall, take this memory with you and let it burn in your heart. You deserve this and more, brother."

He hugged his sister back, nearly picking her up out of her chair. "I want you to be happy too, Sansa. You are Lady of Winterfell now and here is where you belong. You owe nothing to The Vale or Littlefinger. Be Sansa Stark."

Sansa let her tears flow, wondering if she and Jon would have this bond, be here now if their lives had not led them down the dark path they walked. "I will and you be... happy."

Careen walked around to Sansa, wiping her tears and taking her hand. "He will be, I promise. We will be back to Winterfell soon and I hope we fill these halls with the laughter that once lived here."

Jon wanted that as well, to be Lord of Winterfell like his father and raise a brood of children. He wanted to spare with his sons and teach his daughters how to ride a horse. Maybe even have a daughter as defiant as Arya and teach her to use a sword. He wanted that more than anything, but first he had to stop the cold death that marched on them even now.

"Enough tears... it's time to dance," Killian said as he took Lady Sansa's hand, making Petyr glare back at him. Lord Robyn made his entrance at that moment, taking a seat by his Uncle Petyr. Killian paid little attention to the little Lord or the one sneering at him. Sansa lifted her eyebrows as Killian took her hand in his, placing his hand around her waist. They began to move as Killian swirled her and the other Lords and Ladies joined them.

"That's my brother. Always ready for a good time," Careen said as she laughed, her eyes glued to the smile on Sansa's face. This wasn't the smile that Sansa was used to giving or wore to make you believe she was content; no this was a smile of pure glee.

Ryder stepped behind Careen, making her jump when he spoke. "Do you dance, my lady?"

"Lord Reed... I do, but only with my husband," she stated as she reached over for Jon's hand. Jon sat his cup of ale down and walked towards the other couples dancing. He wasn't much of a dancer and really didn't want to do it now. Careen knew his real skill with his feet were in a battle, not prancing before a crowd of people. She laced her fingers between his and walked him towards a table near the back.

"What is this?" he asked as he let go of her and pulled the blanket off the large item hidden underneath. Careen was beaming as she watched him unveil the saddle. His eyes scanned the fine leather and sigils branded on each side. His fingers ran over the stitching all the way up to the direwolf horn. "This is... too much."

"Nonsense. This is a saddle for a King," she stroked his back as he examined the saddle, his eyes twinkling like that of a child with a new toy.

Jon turned to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. His lips took hers, giving her all the love he held in his heart. They lost themselves in that kiss, his hands pressed firmly into her hips, her hands resting softly on his neck. The heat of his kiss made her lightheaded, sending pulses of lust through her body. She was ready to be done with the feast, so she could feast on his love.

When he pulled back, he still felt the softness of her lips and tasted the sweetness of the wine on her tongue. She returned his kisses with such passion, he wasn't sure if he could take one more moment of not being with her.

"We could leave and no one would know," Jon said as she gazed into his eyes. She felt a shiver roll down her body when she saw the black bleed out into the brown.

She nodded her head, feeling his hands slide from her waist. They both looked around the room, making sure they're departure would go unnoticed. When they were sure they weren't being watched, they clasp hands and walked swiftly towards the exit. They had almost made it to the Great Hall doors when Melisandre stopped them.

"Your Grace," she said in a low hush. Jon stopped, letting go of Careen's hand and turned to her. His face turned from soft to hard as he stood before the Red Lady.

"Yes, my lady," Jon huffed out. Melisandre walked past him to Careen, taking her hand and placing a red pouch in it.

"You said I could bless your wedding, remember my lady?" Melisandre turned to look at Jon as he joined them.

"I did and I thank you," Careen looked at Jon, her forehead burrowing as she looked down at the pouch.

"It's to be placed in the fire of your bed chamber... to bless your union. Go, before someone notices you're missing," Melisandre had a mischievous grin on her face as she walked away, causing a deep blush to take Careen's cheeks.

Jon stroked her flaming cheeks, loving how shy she could be at times. "Come... wife."

They raced out the door into the cool air of the night, the stars above blanketing the sky just for them. As they hurried up the stairs, Careen could feel the flutters in her stomach return. She wasn't sure if the giddiness she felt was the wine or the feel of Jon's hand in hers. She was about to become a woman, give the one thing that made her a maid away. Melisandre's words echoed in her head as Jon opened the door, to bear it and know it will feel better the next time.

The door opened to the bed chamber, the crackling of the fireplace welcoming them. Jon stepped in, taking his cloak off and tossing it in the chair. Careen walked over to the fireplace, tossing in the bag and watching as a blue flame rose up, followed by a sweet smell. She stood there, seeing Jon's shadow as it grew bigger on the wall before her. His hands went to her neck, pulling her hair back and taking off her necklace. She grasped it as it fell, tossing it to the hearth. Suddenly, she felt his lips placed soft kissed along the inside of the neck and down to her shoulder. His hands held to her arms as he let his mouth make its mark on her pale flesh. His tongue brushed up and around her ear, his teeth pulling at her earlobe.

Her breath caught in her chest as her breast began to heave. Each place he kissed was tingling, sending quakes of pleasure through her body until her sex was aching from the want of him. Jon's body stepped closer to her, his hands moving from her hips up to the strings of her corset. His hot breath washed over her neck, his hardening manhood pressing into her backside. Careen was drowning in her need for Jon, her need to have him touch every inch of her.

As his fingers slowly unlaced the corset, his lips continue to kiss and nibble around her neck and shoulders. She wasn't sure if she could control the urges pulsing through her, each kiss sending blazing hot pulses all the way to the tension building up deep inside her. Once the corset was loose, Jon pulled the shoulders of the dress down, letting his lips travel over the perfect alabaster skin there. Careen stood still, enjoying the onslaught of each kiss as his hands wander up to her breast, cupping both of them.

She turned to face him, their eyes locking. "I love you, Jon Snow," she whispered out.

Jon stepped back, looking at his bride and trying to calm down the urge to toss her on the bed and have his way with her. His cock was so hard, aching to be deep inside her warmth. He remembered what it was like his first time, how scared he was when Ygritte stood before him naked. She was bold, experienced and guided him as they made love. He hadn't been with a woman since her, but he knew Careen must be as scared as he was then.

He watched as she stepped out of her shoes and began to lower her dress. He reached out, stopping her. She looked at him as if she had done something wrong. Jon gave her a small smile as he sat down, taking off his boots. She sat beside him, wondering if she'd displeased him in some way.

"Did I do something wrong?" her words cut into his heart, knowing how hard she was trying to do all the right things.

"No, nothing at all. I know what you're feeling, how frightening your first time is. I'm shaking inside myself. We'll do this together," he kissed her tenderly before he rose to his feet and began to slowly disrobe. Careen watched as he took off his tabard, then his gambeson. Her core clenched hard as he reached back and pulled his shirt over his head. The scars that Melisandre told her about were littered across his perfect body. The deep pink scars a reminder of betrayal. She reached out, taking his hips in her hands and pulling him to her.

Jon closed his eyes as her lips touched each scar, her tongue tracing the raised lines. He couldn't stop his hips from moving forward as she kissed along the deep V of his body, his cock begging to be touched. "Careen," he moaned out as she unlaced his pants, letting them drop to the floor.

A gasp left Careen's lips when she saw the erect cock before her. His dark hair curled around the base as a small trail of hair led up his belly. She wondered if all men where this large, this well-endowed. A fear gripped her that he wouldn't fit, that he would stretch her until the pain was unbearable. Jon placed his hand under her chin, making her look at his face.

"We will take this slow. I know what to do... to make it easier," his reassuring words eased her mind, making her feel his love in each word.

Jon started to step back when Careen reached out, letting her fingers grip his firm ass. He let out a hiss between his clenched teeth. She kissed up his stomach, letting her tongue lap over the hard muscles. Jon let her explore him, kiss him, knowing this was making her so wet for him.

She rose to her feet as she kissed up to his neck, her hands sliding up his back and stopping at his strong shoulders

"Touch me," she moaned out and his hands came up, pulling the gown free from her body. He pulled her back to get a good look at the vision of creamy skin and crimson hair. Her breast were full, like two orbs resting firmly on her chest. Her pink nipples were hard, begging for his touch. His eyes scanned down father to the curve of her waist, the roundness of her hips and those creamy thighs that he wanted so desperately between. The flaming hair at her sex sent a fire raging through him that made his cock twitch.

Jon began to kiss her, down her neck, to her breast. He lavished each nipple with his tongue, drinking in the sound of her moaning his name. His hands softly glided over her body as he kissed down to her stomach, letting his fingers trace up her legs. "Jon... oh yes."

He grinned to himself as she praised his work. When his mouth made it to the top of her mound, he let his fingers glide to the inside of her thighs, pushing them apart. She gave him access as she trembled with such lustful want.

His tongue traced up the slickness of her slit, making her hips jerk. Her knees became weak, her heart pounding so hard she felt it beating against her chest. Careen curled her hands in his hair, releasing the tie and letting his long curls down. Jon gave her one more teasing lick along her slit before he began to lap at her sex. She began to quiver, her legs shaking as she fought to stand. When his tongue touched her throbbing bud, she lost all control. He pulled the bud between his lips, sucking gentle as she nearly fell to her knees. Jon's hands came up to hold her hips while she shook, her walls contracting so violently she couldn't help but scream.

"Jon... Jon... Yes!" Careen tossed her head back as the feeling of bliss raced from the tight coil in her belly, up her spine and out to every inch of her skin. She could feel a gush of wetness push from deep inside her, her sex rippling with such pleasure she was sure she'd die from it.

Jon rose to his feet, wiped his lips off with the back of his hand and lifted his wife in his arms. He placed her on the bed, loving the sated look on her face. She was ready, but he still knew as wet as she was, it was going to cause her some discomfort.

Careen was locked in this hazy state of bliss, her body humming from the orgasm that just ravished her. The combination of his lips and the feel of his beard on her thighs was more than enough to send her spiraling out of control.

"How do you feel?" Jon asked as he crawled on the bed, seating himself between her legs. She opened her eyes, seeing his handsome face. Her eyes looked down his torso, watching his muscles as the bunched and moved under his weight. He was bracing himself on his hands, his strong arms, letting his body hover over hers.

She gave him a pleased smile back, wishing he would do that again. "Good. No… better than good. I... I... want more."

He gave her a wide smile as he dipped down to kiss her lips, letting her taste her own release. She bit her bottom lip as he began to kiss down her body, going back to worship her breast. Her back arched when he pulled her nipple between his lips. Her body was tingling again, feeling the luscious friction deep inside her sex.

He loved how soft her skin was, how completely she gave herself to him. Each time she swirled her hips or moan his name caused another pang of desire to grip him tight. His balls felt hot and heavy, begging for him to find his own release. The tip of his cock pulsed harder each time it touched her flesh. She was like clay to his touch and ready to be molded.

When her nails raked across his back, he knew she was ready for him - all of him. He raised his head to look at her face, taking his hard cock in hand and guiding it to her opening. Careen looked back at him, feeling his body shift until the tip of his shaft rested at her entrance. She opened her legs wider for him, letting him roll his hips more. She braced herself for the pain she had heard so much about. Her fingers gripped the blanket beneath her, but the sensation of him sliding into her was more than pleasurable.

Jon nearly lost all control as he entered her, the feel of her velvet fitting him like a glove and stroking his cock was heaven. Her hands were still gripping the blanket, letting him know to go just a little slower. As he pushed his hips forward once more, he felt the barrier of her maidenhead. His eyes immediately went to her face, watching for any sign of discomfort. She closed her eyes when the tip pushed deeper until he stopped, his body stiff above her.

She nodded her head, her teeth buried into her bottom lip. He kissed her as he thrust into her, pushing past the barrier and felt the tightness give way. She winced slightly, but that was it. It was over, her maidenhead now his. Jon pulled back out slowly, feeling nothing but how tight and wet she was. When he looked back down at her, she was grinning. "Still want more?"

"Yes... your grace," she teased him and he began to thrust his hips faster, stirring the friction inside her as her walls tighten around him. Careen began to move her hips up to meet his thrust, her hands coming up to grip his ass. The more she felt of him, the more she wanted. "Deeper... more... please, Jon."

Her words, mixed with the euphoria that was coursing through his body was beginning to tip him over into his release. He could feel the tingling in his belly, sending wave after wave of intense pleasure. It covered his body from the tip of his toes to the top of his head, each time he felt her velvet wrap around his shaft.

They were both becoming breathless and covered in a sheen of sweat. Jon couldn't hold back any longer, his hips thrusting so hard the sound of their union echoed through the room. Careen let go, tumbling over into a feeling so strong she was drunk from it. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and covered in ice all at once.

"J… Jon..." she called out to him as he let his seed spill forth, stammering his movements until he was completely empty.

She covered him in her wetness, her body twitching underneath him. Jon buried his face in her neck, riding out the storm they made together. "Careen... are you... "

"Yes, my love. I've never felt better," she said with a sated smile, her eyes glistening from the high she was on.

Jon gave her a quick kiss before rolling off of her and onto his back. He took several deep breaths, thinking how perfect they were together. She gave him what he needed when he needed and he was rewarded for his patience with her.

Careen rolled to her side, her body glowing in the low firelight. A bead of sweat trickled from her neck, down between her breasts and his eyes followed it until it disappeared. "When can we do that again?"

"Again?" he cocked one eyebrow up, grinning like a fool back at her. "Am I that good, wife?"

"Good... no, my love... you're a God," she giggled back at him as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"I don't think I'm a God, but with you, I feel like one," he pulled her to him. letting her rest on his chest. "Do you need anything?"

"Food... wine... some cool air. This room is sweltering," she said as she let her fingers play with his nipple.

He looked at her, thanking the Gods for her. "I'll be right back," he kissed her before he exited their marriage bed and tossed on his pants and shirt. She lay naked on her stomach, letting him appreciate the view.

Jon got to the door when he saw Killian and Sansa in the courtyard, the two of them looking very much taken with each other. "Killian!" Jon called out and he looked up from Sansa.

"Done already, Snow..." Killian joked and Sansa gave him a cross look.

Jon shook his head as he laughed. Sansa gave him a humble smile, noticing his state of dress and how unruly his hair looked. "Go back to your wife, brother. I'll send someone with food and wine. You two didn't eat much at the feast," her giggle took Jon by surprise, but it was good to see his sister loving life again.

Jon did as his sister command, finding his bride curled up on the bed asleep. The fur blanket was covering just her mid-drift, showing off those long creamy legs and her pert breast. He removed his shirt before sitting down on the bed next to her. "Sleep well, my queen."

Careen opened one blue eye, looking sleepily back at him. "Come to bed, my love."

"Soon," he stroked her face, hoping this night was the first of many. He sat there watching her sleep until the kitchen boy came with his tray. He took it, noticing Podrick standing guard not far from their room. He nodded his head to him, getting a nod in return.

Jon placed the tray down next to the bed, gently waking his sleeping bride. She yawned as she sat up, feeling a soreness in the lower half of her body. The feeling was strange in a way. It was a sweet pain that she didn't really mind. Jon handed his shirt to her, letting her have a moment of modesty while she ate.

They sat by the fire, with her in his shirt and him in only his trousers as they ate the bread and cheese and finished off the container of wine. Careen got that look of a wolf stalking its prey in her eyes and Jon was ready to let her pounce him.

With the food forgotten, they made love on the bear skin rug by the fireplace. Jon let his fingers explore her this time, bringing her to orgasm with just the stroke of his thick fingers deep inside her warmth. With her wet and wanting, he took her from behind, holding her to him as his cock stroked her to yet another blissful state of elation. Jon's moans and grunts were like a mating call as he poured all of him into her, their bodies completed connected. Making love like this was something both of them could get used to and neither of them wanted to stop doing any time soon.

Careen lay limp on the fur rug, her hips feeling as if they were made of molten metal. She was sure if she tried to stand, she'd fall right over. Jon took a few moments to regain himself before he carried her back to bed where they both quickly fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

 **I sincerely thank you for the follows and reviews. Now that the wedding night is over, it's time to go North. The journey to The Wall will be full of surprises. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. **A special thank you to CLTex. ****


	12. Chapter 12

A loud banging woke Jon and Careen from their peaceful sleep. He cursed under his breath as he pulled his arm out from under his naked, sleeping bride. Careen sat up, stretching the sleep from her body and causing her husband to give her a very mischievous stare.

"Your Grace," Podrick called from the other side of the door, a bit of reservation in his voice.

"This better be damn good, Pod," Jon yelled back as he slipped on his pants. Careen was still tired from the long night of love making, her hips and legs feeling it as soon as she stood.

Jon watched as she slipped her dress back on and tried to assemble her hair. He tossed on is shirt and flung open the door. Podrick had the look of a man about to be executed. He took a few steps back when he saw the scowl on Jon's face.

"Pardon me, your grace. You have a message from Castle Black," Podrick handed Jon the tiny scroll, his eyes darting to Careen for a moment. She smiled at him as she braided her hair over her shoulder.

Jon unrolled the scroll, reading the words he'd feared would come. "The Wall is under siege. They need more men or all will be lost. Davos and Tormund are there, but they lost half their men on the way. Bran is alive and well. I have to see to my men and tell Sansa."

Careen walked over to him, placing her hand on his chest. "Let me help you. I'll send word for the Wildling woman and children to be brought to Winterfell. They are further North than any of us. I'll get my things and have our horses packed. We do this together, Jon."

He nodded his head, closing his fingers around the scroll. Careen tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind his ear as she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. "'I'm still not sure about you going with me. Sansa will need men to defend Winterfell, so some will have to stay behind. I trust Lady Brienne and Podrick will protect her, they have been loyal to her."

"Don't worry about me, Jon. Between you, Killian and Ryder, I'll be protected. Besides, I can fight," the words were still on her tongue when Jon placed his hands on her face and kissed her deep and hard. She gave into the kiss, knowing it was his fear of losing her that spurred it.

"Go, get ready. We ride soon," he kissed her again as he grabbed his boots and clothes. Podrick waited outside the door until Jon emerged. They headed straight for the courtyard where most of the men had assembled.

Careen hurried about Jon's room, packing up just the things he would need for the long journey. She then returned to her room, placed the warmest clothing she had in her trunk. She saw Lily's things stored neatly in the corner and felt a tiny prick in her heart. She opened her truck and saw the cloak Lily had been sewing on. It was a thick dark fur with a beautiful red coloring around the top. Her hand smoothed over it when she saw the letter tucked inside it.

My dearest Careen - wear this and know where you go I go. I wish to return to Grey Fork if you are to marry Lord Snow. You are on a path that I cannot follow, my lady. My heart is here and yours is with him. Wear this and be well. - Lily

She lifted the cloak from the trunk and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was as if Lily's arms were wrapped around her, giving her one last hug. "You are home, Lilly."

After all their things were packed, Careen sent from them to be taken down to the courtyard. She slipped on her knee high leather boots she loved so much, adjusted her thick dark green wool dress before she placed her new cloak about her shoulders. She was ready to stand by her husband's side and defend the North from whatever may come.

As she made her way to the Great Hall, she saw someone she was sure she'd never see again. Standing there with Killian was Mrs. Gilliam from Grey Fork. Vera Gilliam had been many things to Careen. A cook, a teacher, a mother and a friend and now she had come to Careen in her time of need.

"Mrs. Gilliam!" Careen shouted as she ran to her, wrapping her arms around the silver haired woman. Vera hugged her back, thanking Killian for bringing her here. "I'm so very sorry, my little flame. I loved Lily like she was my own. Your mother isn't well and your father looks older than his years. I fear for both of them, my lady."

Killian walked up behind the two of them, beaming that ever charming smile. "Mrs. Gilliam will be your new lady's maid. We can't waist her talents at Grey Fork, now can we and besides, your cooking will be like I never left home."

"You're a charmer, that's for sure. I could see that the moment you were born, my little lord. Now, let me get a look at you," Vera made Careen turn around for her, looking her over good. "That is the smile of a woman just married. It suits you, my dear. Take me to your husband, I wish to speak to the man that has stolen my precious little flames heart."

Careen placed her arm around Vera's shoulders, walking her into the Great Hall with a joyful smile and lifted spirits. When she saw her husband, he turned from his men to greet them. Vera looked at Jon, sizing him up. She wanted to be sure her lady had married a man worthy of her.

"Jon, this is Mrs. Gilliam. She was our cook at Grey Fork and she took care of me when I was a child. Killian sent for her to be my new lady's maid," Careen watched as Vera bowed before the King in the North and Jon gave her a wide smile.

"No need for that. I can tell you care for my wife a great deal or you wouldn't have taken the measure of me so quickly. You need not worry, I love her and she is safe with me," Jon lifted his hand and softly stroked Careen's face. Vera watched them, seeing the endearment Jon's showed to her lady.

"I don't care what kind of King you are or your skills with a sword. All that matters to me is she is happy and I can see that she is. You are a man of honor, Lord Snow... or should I call you Lord Stark?" Vera looked at Careen for confirmation when Jon took Vera's hand in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Jon - call me Jon," he dismissed himself back to his council, feeling better that Careen was being cared for.

Jon had much on his mind, too much and he was fearful something would slip past him. Killian patted his back as they looked over the map to Castle Black. "You don't have to worry about my sister now. I made sure she'd be taken care of. We need to worry about what is out there and what will be waiting for us. You've seen these demons, fought them. You need to prepare our men for what is to come and work out a way to take them down. If our blades will not work, then we need some way that will."

Ryder stroked his dimpled chin as he furrowed his brow. "You said fire worked, that you had to burn them?"

"I - fire is the only way to destroy them. My sword... I killed a White Walker with it. I don't know why or how, but it did. Sam found some dragonglass at the Fist of the First Men, it could kill them as well, but I lost it at Hardhome," Jon looked up when he saw Podrick racing towards him with another Raven. It was if the Gods were listening to him, for inside that scroll was a message from Sam all the way from the Citadel.

"What is it?" Killian asked as he tried to read it over Jon's shoulder.

Jon looked up at them, his eyes wide with wonder. "It's my sword. It's made of Valyrian Steel."

"I - and so is Lady Brienne's. What of it, Jon?" Killian asked as he sat on the table. Jon placed his hand on his sword, feeling a bit of despair settle in his stomach.

"Sam said only a blade forged by dragon fire can kill a White Walker. It's the living flame inside the steel that kills them. He has such a blade in his possession and is riding for Winterfell. Lady Brienne has sworn her sword to me, but I need her here in Winterfell if we should fail. Her blade will be all that sands between the Night King and the North. We must keep this between the members of the council for now. I alone must face the White Walkers. As for the wights, we need a weapon of fire to truly defeat them," Jon hung his head, letting the burden on his shoulders settle.

Lyanna Mormont walked briskly towards him, pointing to the spear she had given him. "Your Grace, the spear tip is Valyrian Steel. My Uncle Jeor had it made for my mother. You are not without hope, my King."

Killian took the spear from its holder above the fireplace. handing it to Jon. The rippled texture of the spear head reminded Jon of his father's blade, Ice. "I need a man skilled with a spear to handle this weapon."

Killian looked back at Ryder, knowing his friend had trained in Dorne with their masters. "I was trained by the Master of Arms in Dorne, your grace. I can use a spear almost better than a sword."

"Then, this is yours Lord Reed," Jon handed him the spear, thanking Lyanna for her gift once more. The Mormonts had become a friend and a house Jon knew he could always count on.

Petyr Baelish sat quietly by, listening to the council as Sansa and Lord Robyn took a walk in the Godswood. He waited until Jon was alone to talk with him.

"I may have a weapon to help you, your grace," Petyr's smile curled on his face like a snake slithering.

"And what would you want in exchange for this weapon, Lord Baelish?" Jon crossed his arms over his chest, staring back coldly at Petyr.

"Name me Right Hand of the Queen in your absence. I will help Sansa rule the North and you'll have The Vale Army as well," Jon didn't like being backed into a corner and he didn't like Petyr using Sansa as a pond in his game either.

"No. Keep your weapon and your promises, Lord Baelish. I will not give you the North or Sansa," Jon stood firm, unyielding in his resolve.

Sansa placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him around. She'd been behind him, listening to their conversation and had made her mind up to what she would do. "I will take Petyr as my Right Hand and you will save the North. You need his weapon and I an army. We lost so many and like you told me, we have made enemies in the North. The Umbers and Karstarks pledged their allegiance to you, but would gladly stick a sword through your back, if given the chance. I need people I can trust to come to my aid when called. You have your war and I have mine... let me deal with this."

"When did you stop being that little girl in braids and become a woman as fierce as her mother and as brave as our father? I promised to protect you, Sansa, whether you believe I can or not. I don't trust him, but I will honor your wishes," he kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes, praying he didn't live to regret this choice.

Petyr took Sansa's hand as he stood beside her, looking so smug it made Jon's stomach churn. "I have a stash of Wildfire. It matters not how I got it, but that I have it. I so happen to have some with me and it is yours. I don't know how to weaponize it, but I'm sure one of your men will. I'll have it brought to the Armory at once."

As Petyr walked by Jon, he took a fist full of his cloak and backed him against the wall. "Don't cross me or her. If you do, you'll pray for death when I'm finished with you."

"I understand," Petyr whispered back, flatting out the crease in his cloak as he walked away.

Every one of Jon's men gave Petyr the same death stare as he walked by. Ryder and Killian placed their hands on their swords and nodded, getting their point across as well.

Ryder had an idea of what to do with the Wildfire but wasn't sure they had time to employ it before they left for Castle Black. "Killian, remember that time we were cornered by those pirates on our way to Braavos?"

"I see where you're going with this, Ryder. Jon... how many bottles of ale and wine do you have?" Killian's grin stretched across his face as he and Ryder began to draw up a plan.

"I'm not sure, why?" Jon scratched at his beard, not fully understanding what the two men were up to.

Ryder took the canister of wine on the table, holding it in his hands as he told his story. "We had two pirate ships surrounding us and no hope of getting out alive. The catapults we had were useless and the men began to jump ship. They were firing at us as the sea tossed us about. A bottle of ale rolled out of the crate and I picked it up, stuffed it with some wrapping from inside the crate and lit it on one burning sails. I tossed it at the ship docking next to us and it shattered, spreading the burning liquid everywhere. We used all the ale on board, but we made it to Braavos."

"That must have been some stout ale. Do you think we could do this with the Wildfire?" Jon's eyes suddenly looked hopeful, the dark cloud hanging over him was starting to disappear.

"Don't know why not. We just need a lot of bottles and some fire. We could have a torch lit at all times, that would help with the wights even if we don't have the Wildfire ready," Killian sounded confident, which gave Jon the boosted he needed.

"Then its settled. Ryder, I put you in charge of the Wildfire and Killian, empty every bottle we have in Winterfell and if you have to go to Winter Town. I have to see my wife," Jon heard the chuckles from both of them as he turned to go. He stopped, looked over his shoulder and chuckled himself.

Killian tried to hide his smile as he held back his laughter. Ryder on the other hand wasn't inclined to be as nice. "I'll make sure they put your tent in the back of the others. Don't want the entire encampment getting a show."

"No need to do that," Jon tried to keep his tone civil, wishing they'd drop the matter altogether. He waited for their laughter to stop before he proceeded out the door. As soon as he made it to the arched doorway, he heard Killian shouting back at him.

"I always knew she'd be a screamer," Killian teased back as he and Ryder ran off towards the Feasting Hall. Jon shook his head, knowing he couldn't argue with the truth.

~.~

Careen sent a two men, one of them a Wilding warrior, to collect the Wildling women and children. Tormund's people had fought gallantly for Jon and she intended to keep them safe. She then checked on the food rations for the long trip, making sure they had enough food for all the men. It would be a long six weeks on the road and that was if the weather didn't impede their way.

She worried the Night's Watch wouldn't hold out that long, that Jon's men wouldn't get to them in time. He had so much bearing down on it and it worried her. She wouldn't allow this to crush him, to break him. If there was a way to save him from losing another sibling, she would do it, even if it meant her death.

Vera and Sansa were discussing the provision for Winterfell when an odd feeling hit Careen. She closed her eyes, letting it settle in the pit of her stomach. The ice cold feeling that told her more than she wanted to know, grew like frost up a window. Death was coming and it rode for not one, but a multitude. She hadn't felt the icy sting of death like this before. It gripped her so hard it made her shiver.

Sansa turned to her, watching all the color leave her face. "Mrs. Gilliam."

Vera rushed to her side, taking her ice cold hands and rubbing them. "You feel it? The call of the Divine?"

"Yes," Careen answered as her teeth chattered and her lips turned a tint of blue.

"Hurry, get her by the fire," Vera ordered and Sansa helped her sit Careen down. Melisandre saw the distress on Careen's face and walked over to see if she needed her assistance.

"Your Old Gods are talking to you, aren't they?" Melisandre watched as Careen shook, her skin as cold as the dead.

"They do. They tell me things no one should know," Careen managed to mumble out as Vera placed another log on the fire.

"What do they tell you about the journey, about your future?" the Red Lady sat beside her, looking for some answers of her own in the flames.

Careen turned her head slowly to look at the Red Priestess, her blue eyes looking wintry. "What does the Red God tell you, my lady?"

"I see a great battle in the flames. I see fire and ice. I see victory, but at great loss," she spoke softly, her words ringing so true to Careen.

"I feel that loss, deep within. Those that life will not be untouched. This battle, this war will have no victors, just survivors." Then another pain of cold hit her, this time wrapping around her heart. She knew that death was close and it would take from her as well.

"What is it, Careen?" Vera saw the tears in her eyes and knew something wasn't right.

"I won't ever see mother or father again. Liam's death has killed them both - I killed them," she hung her head, letting her tears fall.

"Be brave... be a Queen. Your King needs you, my lady and he needs you to be strong. Death will come for all of us, but today, we live," Melisandre lay her hand on Careen's knee, warming her where she touched.

She pushed the feelings away, shoving them off like removing a cloak. Jon did need her and she'd make damn sure she didn't fail him. She would be his Queen, his wife and his warrior. That was in her power to give him and until her dying day, it was all his.

As her body began to warm, she thought of Davos and Tormund. They wandered out into the unforgiving cold to bring Bran back home. Now they help hold back the horde of death to keep those in the North alive one more day. A fire sparked in her belly, a rage so strong it drove her to her feet. She stood with a new purpose as the flame within her burnt away the tingles of death and replaced it with the vigor of life.

Careen became the Queen her husband needed as she gathered up the rest of the supplies, gave cougar to those staying and those taking the journey with her. She and Sansa went from corner to corner of the great castle, seeing that every battlement was manned, every need would be met and every soldier understood his command. Winterfell would not fall from Stark hands again and Jon would return home as conquer of the Night King and take his place as King in the North.

As she walked past the Godswood, she felt something pulling her to the heart tree. It was a gentle tug on her heart that made her feel warm and loved, like being wrapped in her lover's arms. She walked through the woods, collecting the winter Daphne's that had blossomed. The sun was shining, making the patches of snow glisten. When she got closer to the heart tree, she saw Jon sitting there sharping his sword as his reflection shimmered on the pond.

"What brings you out here, my love?" she asked as she stood beside him, clutching the white flowers in her hand. He looked up at her, laying the wet stone down. His dark hair was pulled back, letting his brown eyes shine back at her.

"Thinking... praying... a little of both," he placed his sword against the tree, taking her hand and pulling her down in his lap. She settled on his thigh, letting one of her arms rest around his neck. The bliss they knew in the solitude of their room had been replaced by talk of war and death. She needed to get him back to that happy place and let him breath again.

"I felt you here, felt you pulling at my heart. I love you more than life itself, Jon Snow," she kissed him softly, letting her fingertips stroke along his cheek.

He placed one arm around her waist, resting the other in her lap. Holding her like this was a reminder of the love they shared with each other last night. The army of the death could beat down their door, as long as he died in her arms.

"The North has always been my home. Winterfell and Castle Black, and I have to fight to keep them both. You are my home now too, and I don't want to have to fight to keep you. Please stay safe. I can't lose you," he rested his head on her chest, letting her stroke his hair.

"The Godswood is our safe place, it is our home. We started our home here and we will end it here. Death could never take me from you as long as you love me. I promise to stay as safe as I can, but I will not let you perish if I can stop it. The heart that beats beneath my chest beats for you. This will always be your beckon home, my love," she kissed his forehead, resting her cheek atop his head.

"I want to believe you, Careen. I want to believe we'll be back here and raised our children here. I don't want to be a King or a leader. I want to be Jon Stark, husband and father. When can I do that?" his words cut into her heart as if he'd plunged a dagger into her chest. She could feel the ache in his words, feel how tired he was of all the blood and pain. He had spent more days facing death than living life. Her mission now was to see him happy and to bring him joy.

"Jon, look at me," she lifted her head, letting him look upon her face. Her smile brightened the world around him as he gazed into her sapphire eyes. She was his center, his anchor and to her he would cling. Careen slipped out of his lap and knelt between his legs. She was inches from his face when she placed her hands along his strong jaw line. "We ride for Castle Black, we ride for The Wall and we ride towards the frozen death that waits at the gates, but we do it as one. Take my love, my strength, my heart and let it make you as hard as steel, as strong as the North and as fearless as the wolf. You forget that Ghost is a part of you, your spirit resides in that great beast. Leave him by my side if that gives you comfort, but take all that I am and use it to bring you back to me."

"You are a gift from the Gods, my Careen. They sent you to me when I had no fight left in me. I've heard others call you little flame, but you are my torch that casts out the darkness. I love you with all I have to give, my love. Together... always," Jon cupped her cheeks, letting his thumb brush her soft, creamy skin. He held her gaze for a moment, before he pulled her up into a kiss so sweet, so tender they both could feel their souls sighing.

"It's time," she said as she pulled back to see Killian walking towards them. Jon picked up his sword and slid it back in its sheath. He took Careen's hand, helping her up and they walked arm in arm back to the Keep. The men were mounted on their steeds, the wagons and sleds were packed and Sansa stood at the gate ready to see them off.

Jon walked to her, hugging her hard. She hugged him back, remembering the feeling of being in his arms like this at Castle Black. It felt good to feel safe, to feel loved and Jon gave her that. Now he had bled to give her back their home and he marched to The Wall so she could keep it. "Come back in one piece, Jon. If you don't, I will have Melisandre bring you back so I can kick your ass."

"Oh, you might try, little sister. Melisandre won't be coming back with us. I can't have her and Davos under the same roof anymore. She told me she'll sail for Essos when we return. Lady Brienne and Podrick are here to protect you, to watch over you, let them. I'll be back with Bran and we'll be a family again," Jon gave her another hug before returning to Careen's side. Sansa said her goodbyes to Careen, telling her to take care of her brother. When Sansa started to walk away, Killian took her by the hand, pulled her to him and kissed her before all in attendance.

She resisted at first, then melted into his kiss as he held her tight. "I had to do that, just in case," he smiled back at her, waiting for her to smack him hard.

Sansa gave him a teasing smile before took the dagger from his hip. Killian began to wonder if she was going to use it on him when she cut a lock of her hair and gave it to him. "Remember me well, Lord Finn."

Jon started to chuckle, knowing she meant to torture him with that scented lock of hair. He nodded to the guard at the gate as he took one more look at Winterfell. Careen rode beside him as they exited their home, feeling the cold tingles from before licking at her skin.

* * *

 **I can't thank you enough for the reviews and follows. It gives me the inspiration to continue this story. Off to Castle Black where the night is dark and full of terrors.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was near nightfall before they stopped to rest for the night. Fires were lit, tents were erected and the horses were taken care for the night. Careen joined Vera to help get dinner made for all the men. She had helped in the kitchen at Grey Fork since she was a little girl, standing on a stool and stirring the pots. Vera loved having her there, shooing the little lady out when her mother came by.

Careen tossed the potatoes into the pot of stew, watching as her husband checked on the men. They had traveled a good distance, but they had many miles to go before they'd reach The Wall.

The wind was blowing down from the mountain, brining in the snow with it. Ghost curled up to the fire, staying close to Careen. She reached down to pet his head, giving him a chuck of venison before she tossed the rest in the pot. The cook looked over at her as he stuffed some whole chicken's on a rod for the fire.

"My lady, you shouldn't be here," the cook, Dudley, said as he started another fire.

She'd seen Dudley around Winterfell, his limp making him very noticeable. He was the bastard son of a Southern Lord and a Northern whore, who came to Winterfell when he was sixteen. He was born with a misshapen foot and was useless for much more than stable or kitchen work. Dudley was a quiet boy that spoke little, but worked hard.

"Why shouldn't I be here, Dudley?" she asked and gained a surprised looked back.

"You are… "he searched his mind for the correct words, but came up blank.

"I'm here to help my husband. I'm not one to sit idly by and let others do for me. One thing you will learn about me, my boy, is that I was born a lady, but I don't hold myself above anyone.

Jon walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "You are full of surprises, wife. What will I find you doing next, digging a latrine?"

"I might," she giggled out as he nuzzled his face into her neck. Vera shook her head as she tasted the stew, watching the newlyweds being so affectionate. The Finn's were a family that married for love and not for honor or duty and seeing that Careen had carried on that tradition made her heart sing.

Some of the nobles whispered that Careen would ruin her name by marrying Eddard Stark's bastard, taking a bastards last name and dooming her children to his surname as well. She knew none of that mattered to Careen, she loved Jon no matter if he was a Snow.

"That's smells wonderful." Killian shouted as he walked towards the cook's tents. He took a turnip from the table, taking a bit out of it and went to stand beside Mrs. Gilliam. When he took one look at the way Careen and Jon were carrying on, he smirked and tossed the turnip in the fire. "Never mind… I just lost my appetite."

Careen took the large wooden spoon from the pot and knocked him in the back of the head with it. Jon's laughter carried through the camp as Killian glared back at his sister.

"You are such a hypocrite, Killian Finn. When you and Sara were first married, I'd find you two wrapped up in each other's arms all over Grey Fork. I even heard you two making love in the stables once. So don't act like your so innocent, brother," she handed the spoon to Vera and took Jon's hand. They walked off away from camp to watch the sun as it disappeared over the horizon.

A snowy knoll rested between the camp and the river, giving them the perfect place to be alone. Jon needed all these small moments to hold on to, for the days when there would be no sun to light their way.

Jon climbed the knoll, reaching back for Careen's hand and pulling her up. When they reached the top, they got a glimpse of the last rays of sun. He sat down, taking her hips as she sat down between his parted legs. Her body rested against his as his arms cocooned around her. The wind blew past them, sweeping her hair back across her shoulders. Jon tucked his chin in the crook her neck, tickling her cheek with his beard.

"I need you to make me a promise, Careen," Jon said softly, his voice washing over her like a warm summer rain.

"Ask it, my love, and it is yours," she answered him back, letting the feel of being enveloped by him take her over.

"If the army of the dead finds you… you run. Don't try to fight, don't try to be brave. You get on a horse and you ride as hard as you can back to Winterfell," Jon laced his fingers between hers as his lips kissed the exposed flesh of her neck.

The warm sensation that crept over her swept all thoughts but those of her handsome husband from her mind. She would give him anything he asked for, but to leave his side.

"I would do anything for you, Jon Snow… but leave you. Do not ask me to abandon you, ever," she turned to look on his face and see those sweet brown eyes, the ones that had captured her heart.

He knew that would be her answer so he would have to go another route to keep his sweet love from harm. "I won't ask you to leave me, Careen… I'd ask you to save us both. I don't want to live in a world where you aren't."

"Not fair, Jon," her voice sounded defeated, as if she was giving up her most prized possession.

"Promise me, Careen," he said again, hoping she'd say the words.

Careen pulled from his arms, stammering to her feet and walking towards the other side of the knoll. Jon pitched his nose between his thumb and index finger as he let out an exasperated breath.

"Careen!" he shouted, but she kept walking. He pushed up, ready to follow her when he heard her scream. He was racing down the knoll in a beat, rushing to find her lying face down in a pile of horse shit.

No matter had hard he tried to hold back his laughter, he couldn't. Jon reached for her hand, but she swatted it away. "Don't!"

She climbed out of the muck, using her hands to remove the shit from her face and stomped off towards the river. "Careen… come back."

Careen didn't stop until she was at the water's edge. She squatted down, dipping her hand in the cold water and washing off her face. She wanted to be mad at Jon for laughing at her, but she couldn't. She brought this on herself, by being so childish. Jon had asked her to do something that she just couldn't do. Her heart would be crushed, lost to the darkness if she ever lost him. There would be nothing left in this world for her, not without his love.

As she dipped her hand back into the water when something overtook her senses, leaving her a quivering mess on the ground. Jon raced to her as she twitched from head to toe, her blue eyes shut tight. "Killian!"

Careen was trapped in the senses that were bombarding her. Her vision was whited out; no other color was visible. It felt like a thousand tiny needles were piercing her face and her feet became instantly cold. Her body was heavy, as if she couldn't lift her arms and legs. Then a flaming orb passed by her eyes, lighting up the pure white around her. It passed by and with it came the feeling that she couldn't breathe. All the air left her lungs, pushed out violently as something cold and boney gripped her ankle. She opened her mouth to scream for Jon but no sound would come forth. Her fingers felt stiff as if they were frozen over. As she fought to breathe again, it all ended. Careen couldn't see, couldn't feel and couldn't hear anything. Trapped in her personal damnation, she concentrated on Jon's face and how desperately she wanted to see him again.

Jon stroked her face, calling out her name over and over as she went from shaking all over to as still as the dead. Killian came racing towards the river with Ryder right behind him. They both stopped when they saw how still Careen was, her chest barely moving.

"What happened?" Killian asked as he took Careen's hands, feeling the thrum of her pulse.

"She was washing off her face and then this," Jon looked up with fear deep in his eyes. He looked like a man being tortured as he lifted her in his arms.

"That's happening more and more," Killian said as he and Ryder walked behind Jon.

"Take her to Mrs. Gilliam, she'll know what to do," Ryder yelled back at them as he ran to the camp to tell Vera what had happened.

They rushed through the city of tents and into the King's tent where Vera was waiting with an arm full of blankets. "Lay her down and leave her with me. Go now."

Killian and Ryder pulled Jon from the tent, making him so angry he punches them both. "That's my wife in there… my wife."

Ryder rubs his jaw, smiling over at Killian as he wiped the blood from his lip. "I get that, but you don't understand her the way Mrs. Gilliam does. You've known her for what… a few days? I've known her all my life. Just because you married her doesn't mean you know her."

Killian placed his hand on Jon's chest when he advanced on Ryder. "Leave, Ryder. You've said enough."

The two men stared at each other, Jon's jaw rippling as he clenched it. Killian stood between Jon and Ryder, whispering for Jon to walk with him. They walked away, but Jon was keeping in mind that he owed Lord Reed one.

They walked into Killian's tent and Jon began to pace like a trapped animal. Killian poured him a cup of ale while he gave his brother-in-law some much needed advice.

"Overlook Ryder, he's been carrying a torch for Careen since she was sixteen. She never saw him that way, not once, but that has never stopped him for hoping. He's not worthy of her, not at all. There is no way I'd let a man that has been in more brothels than a whore, marry her. You are an honorable man, a good man and Ryder knows once Careen fell in love with you, she was lost to him forever. I'm sorry about all of this, but you need to understand that we've dealt with her episodes before, both of us. Go back to her with a level head and do what Mrs. Gilliam says," Killian finished off his cup of ale, pouring himself another one. Jon down his quickly, placing the cup down and walked back to his tent.

Ryder sat by a fire, his eyes following Jon as he went to be by Careen's side. Killian was right behind Jon, walking with determination towards Ryder. "What the fuck was that? Have you forgot he's the fucking King in the North and married to Careen. She's happy, Ryder… let her be happy. If you say anything like that to either of them again, I'll cut your tongue out my damn self."

Before Ryder could stand, Killian got in his face, taking a fist full of his cloak. Ryder stared back up at him, raising his hands in defeat. "I swear, not a word. I'm here for her, for the North. I like Jon… I do, but…."

"But nothing. He's a better man than either of us will ever be and you fucking know it. If you really love my little sister, then let her be with a man that can truly love her," Killian let go of Ryder's cloak and walked into the tent to check on his sister.

Mrs. Gilliam had wrapped Careen in several blankets as Jon set by her bedside holding her hand. "She'll be fine, boys. The Divine are at the mercy of the Gods. She'll come out of this and when she does, she'll need both of you. I'm not sure what she's feeling, what she's seeing, but the Gods must have a message that needs to be received."

"Fuck the Gods, I'm sick of seeing her like this," Killian cursed out as he knelt by Careen's bed.

Jon turned to him with the same fire in his eyes. "I would have said that before I came back from the dead, before I won Winterfell back and before Careen came into my life. Old Gods, New Gods, Red Gods… I don't care which ones are real as long as they keep her alive."

"Spoken like a man in love," Vera said as she laid her hand on Jon's shoulder. Careen slowly came to, squeezing Jon's hand.

"Jon… be careful, my love. I can't see it, but I can feel it and it's close. It's coming for us all," Careen lifted up in the bed, wrapping her arms around Jon's neck. He held her as she clung tightly to him.

"I will. Come on, you need to eat," Jon helped her out of bed and they made their way to the table. Vera brought them some stew, bread and wine. Killian asked Careen about her episode, holding her hand as she told them how she couldn't see anything but an orb of light and how she couldn't breathe. Jon remembered that feeling of being suffocated, trying to claw your way up for air.

"The dead are coming, that's what you're feeling. They come at you in waves so thick all you can see is their rotting corpses. That's what I saw at Hardhome, that's what's out there now," Jon hated that she was burdened with those feelings, that she had to experience such horrors with no way to stop them.

Careen rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his. "We have to get to The Wall. We have to get Bran, Davos and Tormund back. Get the wildfire ready, Jon… you're going to need it."

After they finished their dinner, Careen went with Killian and Jon to prepare the wildfire bottles. Ryder joined them, looking like a dog with its tail between its legs. "I'd like to help, if you'll still have me," he said, leaving Careen wondering what had happened while she was out.

Jon shook his hand, willing to let the matter go. He had Careen's love and he knew she loved him back just as much. They stayed up until the late hours of the night filling the bottles with the glowing green liquid. Vera ripped long strips of clothes to stuff in the opening of each bottle while Careen went with Killian to light torches all around the camp. They stored the bottles on a special skid, wrapping them with blankets to make sure they stayed intact.

When Jon and Careen finally went to bed, they were both past exhausted. Jon kicked off his boots, took off his leathers and rolled over in the featherbed next to his wife. Careen kicked off her shoes and gathered her long wool dress up as she rested back. Jon curled up next to her, draping his arm over her waist as his body molded around her. They lay there, her back to his front as they let sleep take them.

The next day was better as they weather cleared with not a cloud in sight. They made it towards the Wilding camp to find it empty. The men Careen had sent collected all the women and children and took them back to Winterfell. The path Jon had them on to Castle Black was the one his Uncle Benjen had used when he first joined up. He told Careen stories of his first journey and his talks with Tyrion Lannister. She listened intently, loving the sound of his voice as he spoke so softly to her.

"I can't imagine Tyrion Lannister going to The Wall. This trip isn't for the faint of heart and from what I've heard of the Lannister's, they are use to certain luxuries," Careen chimed in, getting a smile from her husband.

"He was very skilled with words. His mind was as sharp as my blade and as long as there was ale or wine, he didn't need much more. I didn't much care for the Lannister's when they came to visit Winterfell, but Tyrion was different. He told me to wear being a bastard like armor and no one could ever use it against me again. I had to admire him for that," Jon had a content look on his face as he spoke, not the look of dread that normally adorned his features.

"You will have to tell me more over dinner tonight. We have travelled far today, my love. We may get to Castle Black before winter sets in," she wanted to give him some hope that he could save The Wall and his friends.

Before they made came for the second night, Jon wanted to unburden the thoughts that had plagued his mind all day. Careen dismounted her horse to find Jon was waiting for her, handing their horses off to one of the soldiers.

"Did you know Ryder has feelings for you?" he let the question out, hoping he didn't offend his bride.

"Killian told me once, but I thought Ryder had moved on. If he still has those feelings, I assure you that are not returned, my love. I think of Ryder as a brother and nothing more. Did he say something to you?" Careen looked over Jon's shoulder to find Ryder in the crowd. When their eyes met, Ryder quickly darted his away and Killian looked her way.

Careen shook her head, her eyes narrowing back at her brother. Killian knew all too well that look meant she was pissed and Ryder was about to see how hot Careen's temper could be.

"It's nothing, Careen. What is done is done and Killian told me, he had a talk with him. I know your heart is mine and I want you to know… my heart is yours. Let's take our dinner in the tent and don't come out until morning," the look in his eyes and the way he was pressed up against her, let her know her husband need more than food tonight.

Careen gave him a kiss, letting her hand slide into his dark curls. She smiled when he placed his hand on the small of her back, his hardening manhood pressing into her hip. "Give me a moment and I will be all yours."

Jon stepped aside, watching her as she walked over to Ryder. He looked at her as he was tapping a tent pole in the ground. "Careen…"

She was like an angry hornet, quickly coming up to him with her hands on her hips. "We are not together. We will never be together and if you ever say anything to my husband about me again, you'll wish the White Walkers had gotten to you first."

As promptly as she walked up to him, she walked away. Killian was cringing for his friend, his eyes closed as Careen's voice got louder. Jon stood there with a very large smile on his face, feeling blessed he wasn't on the one receiving the wrath of his wife's temper. Killian was right, he didn't want to ever make her mad.

Vera came up to Jon, looking up at him briefly. "Finn women love and fight the same… with passion."

Jon nodded his head, knowing that statement to be fact. He would treat her like the Queen she is and always remember, she is the flame that brought light to his world.

* * *

 **Thank you for the follows and reviews and to each of you that left a review... thank you from the bottom of my heart.**


	14. Chapter 14

The feel of fingertips slowly gliding up her spine woke her from her sleep. She lay on her stomach with the blanket barely covering her backside as her husband sat beside her, making his intentions for their morning know.

His lips followed the path of his fingers, stirring the fires deep in her belly. Jon looked handsome in the low light of the fire, his hair framing his face. She wanted to reach up and touch him, but he had possession of her body and he didn't want her to move a muscle.

"Jon," she said his name in a whisper while he continued to bathe her back in kisses, letting his fingers rolled down her sides and over her hips.

"I can never get enough of you, wife," he whispered back as he pulled the blanket from her ass, kissing the curve of her back. The fire burned hotter inside her, waking the hungry that only Jon could satisfy.

They had made love as quietly as they could last night and the three nights before that. Jon was renewed each time as if their love making was the answer to all that allied him. Winter had come, taking what little warmth there was, but in the seclusion of their tent there was no winter.

Careen took in how perfect his body was as he hovered over her, watching his muscles flexing in his arms and chest. He had a gentleness to him that left a path of goose bumps on her flesh and a quaking in her sex. Each and every time he touched her, kiss her or moved his tongue over her body was like being set on fire.

She moved to turn over when he straddled her, his body pinning her to the bed. She smiled back at him and pulled her pillow under her arms. He placed his arms on each side of her, dipping his head down to place kisses from on her neck and across her shoulders. Jon smiled when he heard her moan, felt her hips grinding underneath him. He was hard for her, ready to feel the soft, wet velvet that was waiting for him.

His lips rested at her ear, licking along the shell and nibbling on her lobe. "How do you want me, wife? From top or behind?"

His words were the spark that ignited the flame of desire that ripped through her body, soaking her sex. She was lost in his words, the feel of his fingers stroking her skin and the hard cock pressing into her ass. "Both…" she moaned out and he smiled at her answer.

Jon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hips off the bed. He shifted back on his knees, letting his hands slide over her curves. Careen moaned out her pleasure as his fingers glided over her wetness and swirled around her throbbing bud.

"Oh… Jon," she breathed out as her teeth sank into her lower lip. He nibbled along her neck as she sank back against him while his fingers worked their magic. There was nothing more intense than when his fingers were working her, unless it was his tongue. His other hand came up to feel her breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple and massaging the softness around it.

"I feel alive when I'm inside you," Jon moaned at as her ass swirled over his erection, rubbing the head of cock until he was wet himself.

"Then take me and feel alive, my love," she reached her hand back, digging her fingers into the mass of dark curls. Her back arched as he moved his fingers from the swollen bud to her slick entrance. Jon dipped his finger into her opening, gaining a ragged yes from her lips.

"Take me, wife," he murmured in her ear and she stilled her body. He moved his hands from her body, laying himself down on the bed. She turned to look at him, his perfection on display for her hungry eyes. He lifted his hand, taking hers and pulled her towards him.

"I… I don't know how," she looked so unsure of herself, but wanted to please her husband.

Memories of the cave, of Ygritte crawling on top of him and sliding her hot core over him filled his mind. He wasn't sure himself, but he would do his best to guide Careen now.

Careen mounted him, letting her hands rest on his chest as she lowered herself over his thick, hard cock. Jon's hands took her hips, holding her while she swirled them. As she lowered herself, taking more of him in, she could feel the friction of their union. She wanted more of that feeling, wanted more of the heat and fire that consumed them both.

Jon felt it too, that heady feeling that curls your toes and makes you feel blissful all over. His fingers dug into the supple flesh of her hips as she began to grind harder. She was beauty in motion with her long crimson hair flowing over her shoulders, her full breasts bouncing with her effort.

She was close, so close and the dam was on the verge of breaking. When Jon's hands moved from her hips to grip her ass, she tossed her head back and let the dam burst. Jon did the same, tensing his body as his hips thrust forward. He lifted from the bed, wrapping his arms around her and began to find his own release.

The moans and grunts that filled the tent were only matched by the muffled sounds of Careen praising her husband's skill. They both collapsed to the bed, Careen's heart pounding as Jon took in a few deep breathes.

"Your Grace," Melisandre's called out to him from the tent opening. Jon placed his hand on Careen's face and kissed her with all the strength he could mustard.

She blushed, thinking they could have been heard and he kissed her heated cheeks. "Get dressed, we have a long ride ahead of us."

Careen reached her hand out, taking his as he climbed out of bed. He turned to look back at her as she smiles so deviously at him. "I've already had a long ride, my love."

Jon couldn't help but smile as he chuckled back at her. "I'm glad you enjoy the ride and the saddle fit you well."

"That saddle needs to be broken in. I may have to ride it again, later," she teased back and Jon gave her a sideways smirk. He kissed the back of hand before taking his pants from the floor. She pulled the blanket up over her as she watched him get dressed and pull his hair back. She didn't want to leave that bed or his arms, ever, but the world outside needed them.

Jon walked out with a very happy smile across his face and a burning to go back inside to his wife. Melisandre's eyes told him she and most of those nearby had heard his amours morning. He didn't care, but he didn't want it getting back to his bride.

"My lady, you needed me?" Jon pulled is cloak around him, feeling the bite of winter in the wind.

"There is a storm brewing in the east. If we don't get to higher ground by nightfall, we'll be snowed in," she walked beside him as he made his way to Killian's tent. Ryder greeted him as he passed by. Jon and Ryder didn't speak much, unless it was to talk about the wildfire or the White Walkers. He'd caught Ryder staring at Careen, letting his eyes wander her body. He kept his cool, but if he ever made a move on his wife, he'd taste Valyrian Steel.

"Last Hearth is close by. We could make it there by nightfall," Killian was bent over a map, studying the terrain.

"I – but the Umbers won't be very welcoming. They came to the council and pledged to follow me, but they still hold ill will towards the House of Stark," Jon looked over the map, thinking they might make it to the village outside of the Umber stronghold.

Careen walked in the tent, her cheeks a rosy tint and her long hair braided over her shoulder. The black dress and dark cloak made her pale skin stand out like snow across the mountain side. They all turned to look at her as she tossed her sword on the table.

"The Umbers were once loyal to House Stark and some still are. Smalljon Umber is dead and his youngest brother is now heir and lord. They sent their cousin to the council because the boy isn't ready to lead. Their cousin, Lord Tobias marches with you to The Wall, there is in your in," she grinned as every eye in the tent stared at her, Jon looked at her with so much pride, it beamed from his face.

Killian placed his arm around her waist, feeling a bit of pride himself. "You were always the smart one, little flame. Ryder, bring Lord Tobias to us."

Jon stared at his wife, seeing new things to love about her with each passing day. His father told him when he took Catelyn Tully as his wife, they didn't fall in love until he got to know the woman and not the lady.

He was trying to get to know the woman, trying to see her for more than Lady of Grey Fork. They had long talks on their journey, shared stories of their youth and gotten to know each other physically. The week since they'd left Winterfell had passed by in a blur. He had Northern lives to think about, as well as the family he was starting with Careen.

"You're a lucky man," Ryder said to Jon as he left the tent. The jealousy in his words were as visible as the sneer on his face.

"That I am," Jon said back as he placed his hand on her face, kissing her long enough to make her want more.

Melisandre asked Careen to join her outside, the two of them walking along the camp as the men started taking down the tents. They walked as the others meet in Killian's tent. Careen felt she had given her contribution to the day done, giving her husband the advice and knowledge that was hers to give.

"Is there something on your mind, my lady?" Careen asked as Melisandre walked into her tent. The small fire by her chair was barely enough to warm them, the wind whipping the tent about.

"We don't have long before they'll be ready to ride again, so I'll make this brief. If we make it to Mole's Town, I think it best we stay there. The fight for The Wall will come with many deaths and our King cannot lose you. His heart is entwined with yours and I've seen this in the flames," she spoke quickly and with truth to her words.

"I don't know what the Old Gods have planned for me, but when Jon orders me from his side, that's when I'll go. If he wishes for me to stay behind, I will. I won't like it, but I will. I know you mean well, but this is between me and my husband," Careen had thought the matter was over, but the Red Priestess had other plans.

"No, my lady, you're wrong. If it concerns our King, it concerns his people. The North needs Jon Snow and Jon needs you. Staying at Mole's Town is what is best for all of us," Melisandre's eyes bore back at Careen, as if to challenge her.

Careen took the challenge with a defiance she pulled from deep within. "I don't take orders from you or your God. If you know something, tell me now."

"I fear for you, my lady. I've seen your death within the flames. I don't understand it. I saw you give our King many sons, but last night my God showed me you die in the snow," Melisandre fell to the chair behind her, letting the truth settle around them.

"You saw me die? That explains what I felt at the river that day. I think your God and mine are in accord about this matter, my lady. If I am marked for death, then I am marked for death. Do not tell Jon this vision, I beg of you. I will stay behind with you and make camp at Mole's Town. I know what losing me would do to him," Careen walked towards the front of the tent, her hands trembling when she stopped to ask Melisandre one more thing. "If I died… could you bring me back?"

The Red Lady looked up at her, seeing the fear of death looking back at her. "I don't know, but I could try. If you are chosen, like our King, then possibly. I think it best you begin training with your sword. You may need it soon, my lady."

Careen nodded back to her, heading straight to find Killian. Jon and his council were saddling their horses when she found them. Jon smiled back at her as she took Killian's hand and lead him away.

"Whoa, little sister. What has you in such a hurry?" Killian joked until he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "Careen… what did that witch say to you?"

"Train me. I need to know how to use my sword," she let her tears fall as Killian pulled her into a hug.

"I will, little sister. Tell me what has you so upset," he held her tight, looking for any sign of Melisandre. He was going to send her back to Winterfell if she did anything to harm his sister.

"I just want to learn how to fight. I need to be able to use a bow or blade, brother. I have my bow on my horse, but what good is that sword if I don't know how to use it," she dried her tears and kissed his cheek.

Killian knew it was more than that and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "As soon as we're at Last Hearth, I'll start training you. You need to give that sword a name, so what will it be?"

She squinted her eyes as she thought, her mind tumbling over all the names that would suit the present from her husband. "Divine. I'm going to use my gifts to guide that sword."

"Perfect, "Jon said as he walked up behind them with her sword in his hands. He took the belt, strapped it around her waist and adjusting the sword near her hip. "A divine sword for a divine lady. I will teach you as well. I can't let Killian have all the fun."

She placed her hand on the pommel and gave her husband a large smile. "Thank you, my love."

Ryder came by with their horses, nodding to Careen. "Ryder… maybe you can help me too."

"Ryder is busy," Jon said flatly before helping Caren up on her horse.

"Jon…" she tried to soothe her husband's jealous nature, but found it sexy at the same time.

He shook his head, letting her know this was not a matter he was going to budge on. She sighed back at him, taking the reins and waited for him to mount his horse as well. The camp was packed up and ready to move and Careen had wished she'd grabbed a bit to eat before they started out.

Her stomach was growling hard when they stopped a little after noon to water the horses. Jon made a small fire for him, Careen and Vera as the elder lady cook them up some porridge.

Jon was being very quiet, which unsettled Careen. She grasped his hand, asking him what was on his mind. He placed her hand to his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"Why do you have to defend Ryder? He has made his attentions clear to me. You would have you be his, if he could," he had a melancholy to his voice that rubbed an ache in her heart.

"He's a friend, my love. I've known him most of my life. Ryder will never be Lord of Greywater, that will fall to his nephew Jojen and he will never have a family. He went to the South when his father died. His brother loathes him and wanted him gone. My family took him in when he had no one else. I don't love Ryder Reed like I love you. My love for him is like my love for Killian," she cupped her hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at her.

He clung to her hand, staring back into her eyes. "I don't doubt your love for me, but I don't like the way he looks at you like you're his. I know I'm being foolish, but you do things to me."

She blushed as she giggled, both of them sharing a laugh. "You do things to me too, my sweet husband. I would be the same way, if another tried to gain your attention or your affection."

They sat hand in hand, laughing and talking until Vera served them some porridge. "Eat up, it will be a long ride to Last Hearth before you eat again."

Careen ate the porridge so fast, Jon wondered if she was going to eat the bowl as well. "Slow down before you choke."

"Sorry… I didn't eat this morning. Some of us drank their breakfast," she took his bowl as he tried to take it back. They both ended up on the ground with Jon tickling her and Careen yelling for him to stop. Vera stood there, patting her foot and giving them a cross look.

"Eat," she said sharply as she refilled their bowls. Jon picked Careen up, setting her back on the fallen log. They smiled back at each other as they ate and Vera walked around them like a chaperone.

"Jon… Careen!" Killian shouted out as he ran towards them. Jon sprang to his feet, taking his sword in hand. Careen stood, feeling her heart pounding hard. Killian's eyes were glazed over with fear, his voiced laced with despair. "They're here!"

Careen looked out as the other men ran toward them, the horses racing off in all directions. Jon raised his sword, ready for the death coming towards them. Careen gripped Vera's hand when a snow storm blew out of nowhere. Her vision was gone, only the white of the snow all around her. She tried to scream for Jon but the wind was so loud her voice was muted. The ice in the wind ripped at her face, feeling like a thousand tiny needles scratching at her. She felt Vera's hand slip from hers and she tried to feel around for her. That's when she felt it, death had come and it was taking those she loved.

She began to cry and her tears froze on her face. There was no way out, nowhere to turn. All she could do was run, try to find somewhere safe to hide until the storm had passed. Suddenly she stumbled over a log, her body lying on the ground as she tried to feel for her sword. A numbness clung to her appendages, her hands and feet feeling like dead stumps.

Careen began to pray, she prayed for a quick death if her Jon was already gone. As the prayer left her lips, the snow began to clear and the wind died down. As she gazed at the carnage all around her, she climbed on her knees only to feel bony fingers grip her ankle. A living corpse was dragging her away as she tried to claw her fingers into the ground.

Jon turned in time to see the corpse take his wife. He grabbed a log from a nearby fire and tossed at the corpse behind him. Careen's screams echoed through the stillness as he raced to her. Suddenly the corpse burst into flames and Careen was nowhere in sight.

"Careen! Careen!" Jon screamed, his chest heaving as his heart began to break.

* * *

 **Thanks for your continuing support. All I can say is... to be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

Panic rose in Jon's chest as he looked frantically for his bride. There was no trace of her, but the claw marks she left in the snow. The corpse that had her was now lying in a smoldering pile at the forest edge and several of his men were either wounded or on the verge of death themselves.

"Careen!" he shouted again and Melisandre walked from behind a large tree. Killian and Ryder were helping the others stack the dead in piles to be burned as he followed the path he last saw his wife in. Melisandre walked with him, saying a prayer quietly to herself as they searched.

"What did you see, my lady? Did you see Careen?" Jon asked her as the trail lead to four large footprints. He wondered if one of his men may have come upon her and saved her from bony thing that had her.

Killian tossed a torch on the pile of corpses and ran to find Jon. He and Ryder heard Jon calling out for Careen, both of them fearing the worst. When they made it to Jon, Ryder spotted a trickle of blood seeping towards them from under a tree. Jon's face went pale as Killian ran to the tree, only to find Mrs. Gilliam dead. Her throat had been ripped out, her body a mangled mess on the snowy ground.

"Let me ride back to Winterfell with a few of the men. If she got lost in the storm, she may try to find her way back there," Melisandre offered and Jon accepted. He wouldn't give up hope his beloved was still alive until he saw her cold, dead body and not even then.

"Go and send a Raven to Last Hearth if you find her. We will not leave for The Wall until we have word from you. My lady, my generosity ends there. You must be gone from Winterfell before I return," she nodded to him, understanding his loyalty to Davos and his duty as King.

"I will, your grace," she turned to go, taking four of the men to travel with her. She wasn't sure why the storm came at them so harshly or why it ended so quickly, but it was obvious to Melisandre there were powers unknown to her at work here. She would better serve Jon by finding Careen and giving the young Queen some needed advice before she departed.

Killian wrapped Vera's remains in a blanket and placed her on the pyre with their men. This would be, yet another blow to his sweet sister once they found her and they would find her. Jon kept looking, the storm blowing any trace of those footsteps away. She had to be here and she had to be close. Even if she was lost in the storm, she couldn't have gotten far.

Killian and Ryder searched in one direction as Jon and Lord Tobias searched in another. Tobias knew these lands south of Last Hearth better than anyone and he knew of a cave not too far off. He and Jon walked until the smoke from the fire was a plume in the sky.

"My family has done wrong by you, my lord, but me and my cousin will be faithful to your cause. Now that I have seen with my own eyes the death that lies north of The Wall, my house will send as many men as you need to fight it," Tobias felt a pang of guilt for what his cousin, Smalljon, had done to their family name. To side with the Bolton's was treason to the North and he wanted his family to be in good standings with House Stark again.

Jon didn't want to hear of battles or politics, he wanted to find his wife and make it to Last Hearth before dark. That seemed like a daunting task at the moment as the sun was starting to fade from the sky. His mind was full of the awful, terrible things that could have happened to her. She didn't have her bow or her daggers and the sword he placed on her hip was of little use to her. He should have protected her; he should have done more to keep her safe. Sansa's words in the war council tent rang in his head as he slumped to his knees. No one can protect me. No one can protect, anyone.

He felt two hands grab him under his arms and lift him to his feet. Killian faced him, his determination set hard on his face. "Jon, don't you dare give up. She's alive and we are going to find her. We can't stay out here and we have a long way to travel before we reach Last Hearth."

"I'm not leaving," Jon said as he pulled away from Killian. He would stay out here until the cold froze him over, if he had to.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The light of the day was fading before his eyes as he tumbled forward. Ryder had knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. He knew Careen would need Jon once they found her and he was good to no one dead.

"Ryder... you fucking idiot. He's going to rip you to shreds when he wakes up," Killian held Jon's limp body in his arms as Ryder slide his sword back in his sheath.

"It had to be done and before you say it, Killian... I did that for Careen. Jon is King in the North and he's finally brought unity to all the Northern houses. They need him as much as she does," Ryder put his jealousy away for the betterment of the people.

Killian couldn't help but think Ryder enjoyed that a little, but his friend was a nobleman, if nothing else. He tossed Jon over his shoulder and carried him back to their horses. This was going to be a long ride to Last Hearth and an even longer night once Jon came to.

~.~

Careen kicked at the hand that was pulling her by her ankle. She kicked and clawed the ground as she tried to see what it was that had her. The storm had whited out everything from view until she saw a flaming orb whiz by her face, the orb striking something and setting it on fire. The tingle of death and life both ebbed through her, as if they existed together. She tried to stand when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her off the ground. She could feel her body being lifted up and place over something hard. The wind was dying down, the storm starting to dissipate as the image of a man covered in a cloak and hood came into view. His face was covered and only two cold eyes stared back at her.

"Who are you?" she yelled at him, but he ignored her, tossing her on his horse. He jumped on the black steed, wrapping his arm around her waist and rode up a snow embankment. The wind was still whipping the snow about, covering up all traces she was ever there.

She wasn't sure where he was taking her or who he was, but she had to get free. Careen wiggled, clawing at the arm around her. The man tightened his embrace and nudged the horse to go faster. They were heading off the King's Road and towards a path that headed for The Wall.

Her nails dug into his arm, but no blood came. His hands were blackened by frost bite and his flesh was cold. He was alive and dead at the same time, a creature of death with a living man's face. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as it sank in she had been taken by something that only old magic could have made.

The horse stopped as night descended. The man dismounted the horse, holding out his hand for her. She took it, feeling the void of humanity seep into her bones. She sat by a tree, wrapping her cloak around her tight as he made a fire. Careen studied his eyes, tried to get a good look at what there was of his face to see. There was something familiar about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

A few moments later a fire was crackling, a low flame as to not attract too much attention. She slowly made her way over to it to warm herself, watching as he walked to his horse to retrieve what was left of a rabbit from his saddlebags. He tossed the meat on a stick and placed it over the fire. The smell washed all thoughts of escape from her mind as the aroma filled the air.

The flames seared the meat as the fat dripped down the stick. She was memorized by the flame and the smell, so much so she hadn't noticed the man had dropped his hood and scarf. That face was one she'd seen before, when she was younger.

"You know me, don't you girl?" the man spoke as he pulled the meat from the fire and cut a chuck off for her. She took it, blowing on it as she puzzled where she'd seen him before.

"I do. You came to Grey Fork with your brother, Eddard Stark. You came to collect the men my father had to join the Night's Watch. Benjen?" the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place for her as he nodded his head.

"I - you have a good memory. You must be Seamus Finn's daughter... Careen. I don't know what you're doing out here, but you shouldn't be this far north. The Night King sends his army and you're not safe. I must get you to The Wall, to my nephew," Benjen sat back, placing the knife in the ground. He looked like he'd been in a great battle and lost. Careen could still feel the ebb of life and death that flowed from him and that feeling of something old that resided inside him.

"Thank you for saving me and thank you for taking me back to Jon," she took a bite of the rabbit, wanting to forgo her manners and eat it all at once.

"Jon? No, not him, Bran. I left him outside The Wall at the heart tree. I felt something in you, something old and strong. You are special, like Bran, and he'll need you to win this war," Benjen cut another piece of rabbit off for her, his dead eyes sending chills over her body.

"Take me to The Wall. That's where Jon is going. To help the Night's Watch fight the dead," Careen stood as if she were going to walk to The Wall tonight. Benjen rose, stepping in front of her to block her path. The dead had been trying to breach those high, cold walls, but none had gotten through so far. He wasn't sure if Bran being there had anything to do with this urgency, but he was going to find out.

"Sit girl. Tell me about you and I'll tell you about me," the offer was too good to pass up, so she sat back down next to the fire and finished off the rabbit as she talked.

Careen told him of her gift and what being Divine meant. She went on about the connection she had with nature and how it guided her through her life. When she got to the part of her story that involved Jon, Benjen became very interested. She spoke of how they meet and how she instantly felt a pull to him, as if he completed her. Jon was her life now and she needed to get back to him.

Benjen always knew Jon was special and destined for great things. After the Three Eyed Raven saved him, he bestowed him with the knowledge of just how special his nephew was. It was Benjen's mission now to help Bran, Jon and Careen save the world of men from the world of the dead.

The fire was but embers when Benjen finished telling Careen his story. The truth about Bran should have come as a shock to her, but thanks to her grandmother, she knew of Wargs and people with gifts. The Children of the Forest where a topic she'd remembered her grandmother going on about as well. Her father would tell her they were myths, stories told to little ones at bedtime. Careen had felt their existence when she was younger, the life force of the forest soaring through the heart tree then. She couldn't explain it, but she often told her grandmother she knew it was them, The Children.

"We move at first light. I must get you to Bran. Your place isn't at The Wall, it's at Winterfell. Help the Reed girl get him home, and together you'll be stronger. Get some sleep and I'll keep the fire going," Benjen tossed another log on the fire as she curled up next to it. She missed Jon, missed his strong arms and warm body next to her. She would find her way back to him, but she knew the power inside her was given to her for this reason. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard her grandmother's words, you are Divine my child, you are of the Old Gods.

~.~

The sensation of something wet and rough touching his face woke Jon. He opened his eyes to see Ghost, his tongue licking away at his face. "Ghost, good boy," he patted the side of the wolf, pushing up off the featherbed he found himself on.

Killian woke from the chair by the fire, sitting up and taking inventory of the situation. He knew Jon was going to be pissed and probably fuck Ryder up in the process. "How's your head?"

"Which one of you did it?" he asked as he rubbed the rather large lump protruding from the base of his skull.

"Ryder. Sorry... you wouldn't listen to reason," Killian stood, preparing himself for Jon Snow's rage.

"Careen... has she been found?" Jon stood slowly, holding on to Ghost to balance himself up.

"No, but some men are still looking. There hasn't been one single sign, Jon. I don't know what happen or where she is but not finding her is a good thing too. No blood, no body..." Killian tried to be the voice of reason, but Jon's heart was too full of sorrow to hear any of it.

"I'm going out there," Jon said flatly as he pulled his sword back around his waist.

"You can try, but you'll have to get through me first. And if you kill me and they find Careen... well, you know," Killian was keeping things as lighthearted as possible, but Jon wasn't having any of it.

"Move," Jon said coldly, shuffling past Killian to the door. His vision wasn't all the way back yet and his head was pounding, but he was going to look for his wife.

As soon as he opened the door, Ryder jumped out of the chair in the hall. He eyed Jon, waiting for his fist to make contact with his face. Jon glared at him, but kept walking down the hall. Killian and Ryder followed him as he made his way to the Great Room of Last Hearth. When he saw Tobias Umber talking with Lord Cerwyn, he knew they'd traveled far into the night and far from where Careen was last seen.

"Your Grace," Lord Umber turned, greeting Jon as he and Lord Cerwyn parted ways.

"I want as many men as you can spare out looking for my wife at first light. As a Raven came from Lady Melisandre, yet?" Jon took a seat by the fire as Killian handed him a cup of ale.

"No, your grace. No word as yet, but I will send out a search party as soon as possible," Tobias gathered some of his men and left Jon with his council.

Ryder placed his elbow on the back of Killian's chair, the two men watching Jon as he gulped down the amber liquid. He took the container beside him, pouring another drink as he stared off into the flames. "Any word from The Wall?"

Killian leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees. "I - a Raven came after we arrived. The Lord Commander sent word that the last message we received as in error. Without a Maseter, they are at the mercy of those that can read and write. The Wall is not under siege, but the lands beyond the wall are. They haven't been able to send out a Ranger in days. Bran barley made it to the Gate when Davos and Tormund saved him. The dead attacked the and they never made it inside. They sent you word that Davos had Bran, that's all I know."

"Bran isn't at Castle Black?" Jon couldn't handle more bad news. He'd had enough heartache and despair to last him a lifetime.

"He wouldn't stay. Told Davos the dead would come and tear down the wall if he didn't leave so they headed out. I'm sorry, Jon... no one knows where they are now. The Raven you received was the third attempt to get a message to Winterfell. The Raven's go missing," Killian hated heaping more worries on his friend's head and with Careen missing, he thought for sure Jon would lose his mind.

Jon stayed still for a moment, his eyes locked onto the fire. Ryder nudged Killian with his elbow when they noticed the tears swelling up in Jon's eyes. They both crept silently out of the room, giving him some time alone.

As one tear slid down his face, he held on to the image of his sweet Careen and how happy he'd been. When the world seemed dark and all was lost, there was her smile to show him it would all be better soon. He wasn't going to let doubt cloud his mind. He would stay strong for her, for them. When he found her again, he was never going to let her go.

"Jon - " a familiar voice spoke out to him in the darkness, one that was much needed. Jon rose from his chair to see Davos looking back at him. Davos crossed the room and embraced Jon like a father welcoming his son home.

"It's good to see you again," Jon smiled through his tears as Davos hugged him harder. When Jon saw Tormund, he knew his luck was about to change.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tormund said as he chuckled, making his shoulders shake. Jon and Davos both turned to him with a hardy smile and a laugh.

"My brother?" Jon was quick to ask. Davos put his hand on Jon's shoulder and Jon feared the worst. He braced himself to hear that once again, he was too late.

"The boy left us in the middle of the night. We tried following the horse they took, but the weather was just too much. He's with a girl, she said her name is Meera Reed. I told him we were there to take him back to Winterfell, but he said he wasn't ready yet. I'm sorry, I failed you." Davos's wore a solemn frown, his head hung low.

"You didn't fail me, you tried. Bran has his own path and I have to let him take it. If he made it this far, out there, then I won't worry that he'll make it home. I need to focus on finding Careen and sending more men to help defend The Wall. We need to get back to Winterfell and prepare for the long winter," Jon had a hopeful outlook. He missed Bran and wanted him to be at Winterfell safe and sound, but he knew he'd see him again.

He had a Raven sent back to Winterfell to let Sansa know about Bran and that he would be coming home soon. Careen was still missing and there was no way he was going back until he was sure where she was. A few more days at Last Hearth was what they needed to rest and for them to look for her.

The eight days it took them to get here would feel like an eternity on the way back. Jon had almost fallen asleep when Davos woke him. He slowly climbed out of the chair, feeling his body aching all over.

"We're going out to look for Careen. Get some rest and you can join us later," Jon nodded, running his hand down his face. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep or if it was near dawn yet. All he knew was the ache he was feeling stated in his heart.

"Davos, what really happened at The Wall?" Jon needed answers, needed to make sense of all of this.

"Bran had been beyond the wall with Meera. They made their way to The Wall, but Bran was afraid what would happen if he come inside. The Lord Commander sent you word when Bran asked for you. When I arrived, I went out to talk to him, to convince him to come in. He said he couldn't, that it was a mistake for him to come to the gate. The boy kept saying he had to leave, the wall would fall if he didn't leave. There was no calming him down. We were packing to leave when the horn sounded and all hell broke loose. There were dead men everywhere. They were trying to scale the sides, but something was stopping them. I could see others on horseback in the distance when this storm blew in that whited out everything. We couldn't see, couldn't hear and we thought for sure this was the end. Meera led us out, stayed by Bran all the way here. The weather has been against us since we left. When that last storm hit, Bran held us together. He said he knew you were close and we couldn't stop. Tormund woke me when he found them gone," Davos looked weary as he told the story, his eyes reliving those moments.

Killian came looking for Davos as the small search party headed out into the wind and snow. Jon found his way up to a room and fell hard on the bed. He closed his eyes and dreamed of Careen and the sound of her laughter.

* * *

 **You are the most amazing readers a writer could ask for. Thank you for the follows and reviews. Now that we know where Careen is, you need to ask yourself why did Bran leave. I may or may not give you that answer in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Her soft hand brushed over his face, her fingertips skimming over his beard as he stared back into the endless blue of her eyes. He didn't want to move in fear she'd be gone. He lay there with his arms around her, listening to her tell him about the Kissing Tree and watching how her smile lit up her face.

The soft tone of her voice mixed with the feel of her hand stirred things down deep inside him. He was a warrior, a soldier, a commander, but when he was with her he was just Jon. He got to be hers in those moments and only hers. There was no wall, no winter, no war, just them.

He stroked her pink cheek with the back of his fingers, letting all the chains that held him down break one by one. There was no doubt in his mind, this beautiful creature before him was made for him, made to love only him. She was the one thing in this world that made all the nightmares in his head go silent. With her in his arms, the world melted away.

"Careen," he said with a sigh, feeling the dream fade and hearken him back to reality.

"Jon," a voice called to him from the doorway, a voice that wasn't his crimson beauty.

"I'm awake," he muttered out, his tone snappy and full of discontent. He rolled out of the bed and grabbed his boots, wondering how long he'd slept. The sun shining through the window was much too bright to still be morning.

"You want something to eat?" Killian asked as he waited for Jon to join him. He wasn't looking forward to telling him they'd searched all morning and still no trace of his sister.

Jon didn't need to asked about Careen, he could see the disappointed on Killian's face. He ran his fingers through his hair to tie it back again as he tried to focus on what Killian was trying to tell him. All he heard was they hadn't found Careen, but they were still looking.

Ryder joined them as Jon had a bite to eat, the two men sitting in silence until Jon couldn't take it anymore. "Are you just going to sit there?"

"Jon, we don't know where else to look. Umber's men went all the back to the campsite we were at last and there hasn't been any word from Winterfell. We might want to move on to The Wall," Killian instantly regretted his words when he saw the look on Jon's face.

All emotion faded from his eyes, all but fury as he stood up from the table and walked over to the fireplace. Jon turned to the two men across from him, wondering if either of them cared about Careen at all.

"My wife... your sister, is still out there somewhere. You said it yourself, until we find a body, we don't know she's dead. I won't give up on her, but you have," Jon stormed out of the room, grabbing his cloak and headed towards the stables. Killian stood to follow him when Ryder stopped him. He needed to be far away from them and far away from the reminder that some had lost all hope.

Davos watched as Jon walked into the stable with a fire in his belly. He's seen that look before and he knew Jon was going to do something foolish if he didn't stop him. He walked into the stable to find Jon fitting his saddle on his horse. The direwolf horn on the saddle was a reminder to Davos of everything Jon had and stood to lose.

"Going somewhere?" Davos placed his hands on the horse's head, rubbing him as Jon continued to saddle him up.

"I'm going to find her," Jon said back with an anger Davos hadn't seen in a while. They had both been through hell together, bled together and now he would be here for him in his time of need. The older man walked around the horse, placing his hand over the reins and held them tight.

"And I'm coming with you. Tormund is out there now and everything that can be done, is being done. Jon, we can't stay here forever. You need to either take these men to Castle Black or take them back to Winterfell. The North needs their King and its barley hanging on. If you aren't there to lead them, it will all fall apart again. Sansa needs you by her side, not out here. Let us do this for you," they stood there just looking at each other as Jon considered the meaning of what Davos was trying to tell him.

"I just can't leave her out there," Jon mounted his horse, understanding his duty as King but following his heart instead.

Davos took the horse outside the stables and followed after him. He understood how helpless Jon felt and how powerless that could leave a man. There was no way Jon was going to turn back to Winterfell if he couldn't make him see reason.

They rode back out into the woods, searching every valley, every nook and every hollow tree along the way. The weather wasn't on their side as the winds picked up, blowing in another cold snowy day. Jon was near freezing when Davos convinced him to go back to Last Hearth. Tormund had just arrived himself when they rode back to the stables.

"Any luck?" the tall ginger asked, seeing the defeat in Jon's eyes. "We did find a small fire that had been built a night or two ago. Not sure if that was her or some hunter out, but we followed the path. It's an old path that leads to The Wall. You Sothern's don't know about the hidden trails. It didn't look traveled, but the snow was coming down hard, making it hard to track anything. Two of my men are out there still. When they get back, we'll know more," Tormund could see just that little bit of news lifted Jon's spirits. He clasped his hand on the young King's shoulder, wishing he had better news for him.

"You are a true friend," Jon patted his back before they went into the Great Hall to warm up and get something to eat.

Jon was once again quiet, eating his meal and pondering over the thought of Bran finding Careen. They could be out there together and that made him smile. Why his little brother was being so elusive was beyond him. Bran had a home back at Winterfell and family that loved him. What could be keeping him out there now that the Ironborn nor the Bolton's had their home?

He knew from his conversations with Davos that Bran still couldn't walk and the girl he was with was too small to carry him. It was obvious something awful must have happened or Hordor would still be with him. Brandon Stark was strong and full of spirit and that was what gave Jon the courage to say what he said next.

"We leave for Winterfell tomorrow," his words hung in the air as if they held power over everyone there. Killian turned to him, his face looking a little puzzled.

"Are you sure?" the same question was on everyone's mind as well. Killian could tell what Careen meant to Jon and how deeply he loved her, so to hear those words was a bit surprising. It was what should be done, in his mind, but he didn't think Jon had made it to that conclusion himself, yet.

"I - I need to get back to my sister. I left her in the hands of a man I don't trust. I've been gone far too long and this trip has already cost me too much. Send some of the men to Castle Black, the rest of us will leave at noon tomorrow," he left the Great Hall and made his way up to his room where he would plead with the Gods once more to bring his wife back to him.

~.~

"Girl... Careen... wake up," Benjen shook Careen from her sleep as the sound of the dead approaching growled behind them. She jumped to her feet and tried to run to his horse, but her ankle had swollen overnight. The pain coursing up her leg was bearable enough to limp her way over to Benjen.

He took her hand and pulled her on the horse behind him. Careen looked over her shoulder to see a line of walking skeletons coming right at them. She wrapped her arms around Benjen's waist and he kicked the horse's sides, causing it to jolt through the forest.

The trees and wind sped past her as they headed deeper into the northern woods. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she was glad to be far away from that chilling sound. Benjen pulled the horse to a stop when they made it to a clearing. The horse acted a bit nervous as he dismounted and took the reins in his hands. Careen scooted up on the horse, placing her hand on the horn as he walked them past a heart tree so large it left her in awe.

"Where are we?" she asked in a low voice, watching Benjen as he scanned the area around them. Before Benjen had a chance to answer her, she could feel the energy all around her. She jumped from the horse, squatting down and placing both of her hands on the ground. Benjen watched her as she pulled the life force from the roots underneath her palms into her body.

"What do you feel, girl?" Benjen asked as she stood and slowly walked towards the great heart tree. She stopped just feet from the opening and turned back to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Something great and powerful lived here. Something older than man, with the grace of the gods walked here, lived here... died here. Bran was here, I can feel him. His power is new, but ancient. The old man, he was a vessel for the old ones, a seer between this world and the next. He understood the gift, it lived inside him. Everything is connected and it all comes from within. We are the light, the dark, the beginning and the end. The Children are gone; I can feel the remnants of their light. Bran has the power now, but he's lost without the key," Careen collapsed to the forest floor, feeling the cold start to seep into her bones.

Benjen rushed to her, picking her up and placing her back on the horse. Her ankle was turning a pale purple and swelling all the way to her toes. "You are exactly what Bran needs. You... are the key. First thing first, we need to get your ankle looked after and get you some food."

They traveled past the great tree, riding until their shadows stretched out before them. Careen was tired and hungry, but most of all she was missing Jon. "I need to go back to Winterfell."

"And you will, when we find Bran," Benjen kept the horse on the path toward The Wall and he felt something pulling him in another direction. He pulled the reigns, jerking the horse to the right. Careen gripped his cloak as she started to slide off.

"Bran isn't here, is he?" Careen could still feel the power that Bran possessed. The sensation that coursed through her now was like being bathed in fire and cooled by ice. There was this need to be near it that she couldn't explain, a need that she only felt before in the Godswood.

"I left him by the weirwood tree, near The Wall. If he didn't go in, then he's traveled back to Winterfell. I was sure he wouldn't go back until he was ready and he wasn't ready," there was an uncertainty in Benjen's voice that made Careen worry. Benjen had told her he was linked to the Three Eyed Raven and now that Bran had become him, they shared that bond. Was the magic he had buried in his heart wearing off or was Bran too far away for Benjen to be sure?

She was near faint from exhaustion and hunger when Benjen stopped and made a fire. He left her there to warm up as he hunted down some fowl. Careen kept thinking of Jon and how upset he must be. She knew he'd be looking for her and with the dead walking these woods, it wasn't safe. She prayed he just go back home, go back and take care of his people and his sister. If she could tell him to leave, she would. They would be together again, even if she had to walk through fire to do it.

After Benjen had cooked the birds he caught, she ate until she was stuffed. He made a healing rub out of some moss, tree sap and some sweet smelling herb. The swelling had gotten worse over the day and her foot was twice the size it should be. Her toes were becoming numb from removing her boot, so she tore a strip from the bottom of her wool dress and wrapped it around her foot.

"You're no Maester," she teased Benjen, but he just stared at her with no expression at all.

"We still have a little more daylight left if you are able to travel. The sooner we find Bran, the sooner you go home," she could see something in those cold eyes of his. There was an urgency to get her far away from here and get Bran out of danger.

Careen didn't speak as she hobbled over to the horse and waited for him. He mounted the horse and helped her up, but the sense of foreboding wouldn't leave either of them. Careen's gift, her senses had never been so alive. She felt everything all the time, even the tingles of death that most men didn't feel until they are near the end of their days. It was easy enough to push all that away, but the ache in her heart was so raw she would have sworn her heart was bleeding.

The night was all around them and she found herself tipping forward into Benjen's back. Her eyes slowly closed and that was the last thing she remembered.

Her head lolled back, waking her up. She opened her eyes only to see nothing but blackness and the sound of wolves howling in the distance. Her heart raced, thinking it was Ghost, but she knew better.

"Are we in a cave?" she asked as she felt the stone floor beneath her.

"We are," his voice came from behind her. She turned to look for Benjen, but darkness blanketed her sight. She curled up on her side, wrapping her cloak as tight as he could around her. The cave was cold and damp, sending shivers all over her body. She wanted a fire or some light, something to soothe her agony. Neither would be hers this night as she did her best to find sleep and hopefully dream of warmer days with her husband.

~.~

Meera walked up to the opening of the cave with Bran on the horse. He urged her to keep going, but she was too scared. They'd been almost overtaken by the Night King's army too many times to count and she wasn't going to get surprised now.

"I'm not going in there until I'm sure. Let me get a fired going first, Bran," she tied the horse to a tree and collected some branches scattered on the ground.

"They're in there, that's Uncle Benjen's horse," Bran pointed to the black steed tied to the other side of the cave.

"Explain to me why I'm risking my neck for a girl we don't know," Meera tossed the sticks in a pile, pulling out her flint stone.

"She's more than a girl, Meera. I saw her with Jon and he was sitting on the Iron Throne at King's Landing. Benjen was right, when the Night King finds a way into the world of men, I will be there waiting for him, but not without her," Bran recalled his visions, remembering the girl with crimson hair that stood tall against the Night King's army.

Meera got a fire built and made a torch so she could go explore the cave. Bran stayed on the horse, just in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

"Benjen," Meera called out softly, slowly shuffling her feet across dirt and stone.

A large, blackened hand came out of nowhere, taking the torch from Meera. She was about to scream when she saw Benjen's face. "Why are you here?"

"For the girl," she swallowed hard before answering him back.

"She's all yours," Benjen gave her back the torch before walking out of the cave and mounting his horse.

Bran watched as his uncle nodded back to him, before riding off in the dark. He waited for Meera, calling out to her over and over until she waved the torch out the cave opening.

Careen opened her eyes, seeing the flame coming towards her. "Benjen!"

"He's gone. My name is Meera," Meera stumbled backwards when Careen rose to her feet and wrapped her arms her neck.

"Take me home... please," Careen began to cry and Meera tried to brace her arm around her. Careen limped on her swollen foot out the cave with Meera's help.

When they emerged from the cave, Bran's face lit up. "Careen?"

"Bran?" Careen had never seen the boy before in her life, but she knew him from the mark his energy left on her soul.

"To Winterfell, Lord Stark?" Meera asked and Bran nodded back at her.

She helped Careen on the horse with Bran as the two of them shivered when they touch. Bran smiled at her, sensing the power that resided in the roots of the great heart tree pulsing in her veins.

"Thank you, Bran," Careen said to him as she steadied herself behind him.

Meera took the horse's reigns, feeling so glad to finally be going back home. "I thought you were crazy when you wanted to leave Ser Davos and Tormund to go back towards The Wall. I need to have more faith in you, Bran."

"It wasn't until Ser Davos found us that I had that vision," Bran leaned over the mane of the horse, patting his side.

Careen could feel the pain in her foot throbbing all the way up to her knee. She tried to adjust her leg and Bran looked back at her. "Can we stop at Last Hearth to get my foot looked at?"

Bran shook his head, remembering the vision of Smalljon Umber giving Rickon to Ramsay Bolton. "I'd rather not. We can make better time if we take the road around Last Hearth. I don't trust the Umber's, not after..."

"I understand," Careen had so many questions for Bran, but she'd save them all for tomorrow.

Meera walked them to a shelter they had made the last time they were out this far. She placed Bran inside the lean-to and helped Careen down. She packed some snow on her foot to bring down the swelling and made a small fire. Careen wondered where she learned to survive in the wild like this until it came to her that she was Ryder's niece.

"Your Uncle Ryder is with my husband," she said as she relaxed back on the fur.

"I haven't seen him since I was little. How is he?" Meera looked intrigued to find out more of her Uncle.

Bran rolled over on his side, staring hard at the two girls. "It's late and I want to sleep."

They giggled as they both lay down, Careen finally feeling hopeful for the first time in days.

In the middle of the night Bran rolled over, his hand touching Careen's arm. The power inside her triggered his greensight, his eyes rolling back until they were white.

He heard screams coming from behind a door, a Maester with a dark brown beard and graying hair raced inside with Sansa. Jon wasn't far behind when a man with short dark hair and blue eyes stopped him.

"You don't want to go in there, trust me," the man said as he kept his hand on Jon's shoulder.

The screams came again, a woman screaming in pain. Jon placed his hand on the door, his eyes shut.

"Careen," he said softly as the screaming stopped. Sansa opened the door and Jon stepped back. She had blood on her hands and a smile on her face. The Maester's voiced yelled for her to come back in and Sansa closed the door quickly. Jon turned to the man with him, his eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry," the man said, but Jon shook his head.

The vision faded as Careen woke up and moved away from Bran. When she saw the white of Bran's eyes, she knew he was in a Warg state and he was seeing things beyond her view.

Bran's eyes went back to brown, he looked at Careen with worry on his face. "You and Jon... you're married?"

"Yes, before we left for The Wall," she furrowed her brow, wondering why he was asking.

"The gift you have... can you see things or just feel them?" Bran asked as he moved closer to her.

"Feel them, why?" Careen asked with even more puzzlement on her face.

"Don't you feel it? I can feel it now," Bran smiled at her as he took her hand. Bran felt what he saw, felt all that power and why it was so strong.

Careen closed her eyes, hoping whatever it was Bran was trying to tell her would come to her. A warmth filled her body, so warm it covered every inch of her with a tranquil feeling. She let herself go, giving into the warmth when she felt the spark of fire that was trying to grow into a bright flame. As she concentrated on that spark she felt the power it contained.

She opened her eyes to see Bran grinning from ear to ear. "Did you feel it? The life that grows inside you."

Her hand went to her belly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't be... we just... and Jon... oh my."

* * *

 **Many, many thanks for the reviews and follows. I bet you weren't expecting that ending. If Edmure Tully can do it, so can Jon. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

There was no joy left in his heart, no purpose to carry on, but the promise he made to Sansa and to the people that named him King. He never expected to get fall in love or be loved back so fiercely, but then Careen Finn happened. Their time together had been too brief, yet was so full of happiness and love that it left Jon a shell of himself without her.

The Gods must be sadistic and spiteful creatures to give him two women that loved him and take them both away.

Why would they give him his life back, make him King in the North and let a woman like Careen love him, only to torment him like they have.

He had to cling to the hope that Careen was alive and with Bran. As long as she was still breath, he'd be able to go on. To have her flame snuffed out, would be an injustice to all that knew her.

Jon tried to shift his thoughts to the journey home and keeping those still in his command safe. He had a small band of men that were going back to Winterfell with him, his council and friends included. As he stepped in the stirrups, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Your Grace..." the young boy was breathing hard as he waved the message the Raven had just delivered. Jon's heart began to race as he walked swiftly to the boy. Davos, Killian and Ryder joined him, the three men looking on as he unrolled and read the scroll.

Killian could tell from the way Jon's face stayed still this was not the news he was hoping for. "Is it from Winterfell?" he asked and Jon nodded.

"Sansa sent Littlefinger back to the Eyrie, and she's taken Lady Mormont as her adviser. A new Maseter arrived from the Citadel. Samwell Tarley sent him along with a sword, Maester Wendull. That's all she sent," Jon handed the scroll to Killian and walked over to his horse.

The three men looked at each other, knowing they had to do something to pull Jon out of the dark abyss that had consumed him. "We need our King back," Davos spoke, turning his head to look at Jon.

"I - we do. But how do you propose we do that Ser Davos?" Killian asked as he crushed the message in his fist.

"Find Careen," Ryder answered back flatly, wanting to find her as bad as Jon did. "The men that are going to The Wall can look for her and send word back once they reach Castle Black. We can always kill two birds with one stone."

"They've already been given those orders by Jon. They know how important this is to the King and they do it because they truly love their Queen. Careen showed them kindness and even prepared them meals with Mrs. Gilliam. She is loved by the North and once she is back with Jon, the North will be whole again," Killian glanced briefly at Ryder before walking off.

Davos could see the way Ryder looked at Jon, the jealousy that lived in the man's heart. Killian had said his peace and now Davos wanted to do the same.

"The feelings you have for the Queen, its best you keep them to yourself. That man is my King and my friend and I would die a thousand times for him. I have rarely seen him happy and they say she makes him happy. If I have to shed blood to make sure he's happy again... I will - boy," the older man stared down the younger man and the fire of battle was blazing in Davos's eyes.

Tormund could tell Davos had declared war on the young buck across from him. The way the two were staring each other down as like two cocks about to fight it out. "You ready to ride, old man?

"Old man? We'll see who's the old man," Davos placed his arm around Tormund's neck as they jested with each other. Ryder felt out of place, as if he was lost behind enemy lines. If Careen was found alive, he would declare his love for her, even if it cost him his head.

The small group headed south towards Winterfell with the noonday sun beaming down on them. The days were getting shorter and colder as winter crept across the lands. There was little in the way of warmth to be found without a fire or furs, so they men bundled up and prepared to stop only when there was no more light to show them the way.

That night as they made camp, Davos met with Jon in his tent. They shared some ale and Davos shared his wisdom. "You need to get it off your chest, Jon."

Jon took a sip as his eyes darted over to the man beside him. "Get what off my chest?"

"You're hurting boy; anyone can see that. When I lost my wife and then my son, I felt like there was nothing left in this world for me... then Stannis proved me wrong. I'm here with you because I clung on to the hope there would be better days. You have to do the same and remember that the girl you married has a fighting spirit. If she's anything like her brother, she'll come out of this and back to you. Tell me about your young bride, I barely got to know her at all," Davos knew if he got him to talk about Careen he'd find some peace and maybe a glimmer of hope would burn in his heart.

A small smile started to form on Jon's lips as he thought of his pale, flaming beauty. He finished his ale and poured another cup as he sat back in the chair. "Careen has a fire to her that I've only seen once in a woman. She loves and lives with that fire and gives her heart to all that love her back. She was born a noble lady, but she treats all that come her way the same. The honor of family runs deep in her veins, so much so she'd fight for it. I watched her brother Liam rip her world apart. Instead of letting me or her father handle the matter, she took my sword and slit his throat. The things he did out of jealousy, the things he whispered in her ear, they would have broken anyone else, but not Careen."

"You love her, are in love with her. I can see that. I wore that same smile when I talked about my wife. She loves you and from the sounds that came from your tent, loves being with," Davos grinned when he saw the blush on Jon's face. The young King could face down a White Walker, but the topic of sex comes up and he's as shy little boy.

"I - that she does. I could never get enough sleep, but I'm not complaining," Jon chuckled as he lifted the cup to his lips.

"A woman that loves you and loves being with you can make for sleepless nights and long days. Take it while you can, my friend, for there will be nights when all you'll do is sleep," the two men nodded to each other as Jon's cheeks grew a fiery red.

"I will get her back, I have to. I knew I should have never brought her out here with me, but she said she wouldn't marry me unless I did," Jon's eyes glazed over as he recalled the memory.

Davos reached over and patted his forearm as he raised his cup. "To woman that drive us mad."

Jon tipped his cup at him, thanking the Gods for the woman that was currently the source of his madness. As his thoughts turned to Winterfell, he remembered a promise he made Davos. He set his cup down and leaned towards the small fire in front of them. "I told Melisandre she had to be gone when we arrived. I should have sent her away when you asked me to. I spared her life, because she gave mine back. You will never have to look upon her face again."

"Thank you, your grace. You did what you thought was right, but I swear to you, if I ever see that Red Witch again... I will end her," the temper that Davos held at bay was starting to bubble up to the surface. He pushed the bitterness down and swallowed back the last of his ale.

"Sleep well, Jon Snow. We'll be in Winterfell soon," Davos left Jon a little buzzed as he headed to his tent. The nights to come would be full of misery for him, but tonight he would rest. As Jon closed his eyes, he felt the ale dull his senses. He knew when morning came, he'd paid for this moment of reprieve.

True enough, come morning, Jon's head was pounding. He'd let the ale and memories flow with Davos last night, but today he needed to have a clear mind as they took the King's Road back to the place he called home. If the Gods were kind, they'd smile down on him and Careen would be at the gates to greet him. If not, he would live with the hope she would return, somehow... someway.

~.~

Careen was awake before the sun began to shine. She rolled over in the night, feeling the sword at her hip and remembered Jon's promise to her. As she rose to her feet, she held on to the lean-to for support, making her way out to the clearing. She pulled the sword from the sheath and looked at how the metal retracted the moonlight. As she lifted it up and swung it over her head, she heard something rattling the bushes behind her. Her body went on the defense, praying she could protect her sleeping companions.

She gripped the hilt, holding the sword out like she'd seen Killian do a hundred times before. Bending her knees, she tried to balance her weight on a sore foot. With one boot on and one boot off, she took a wobbly step towards the sound. If she had her bow, she'd feel more secure, but she'd have to manage with the blade in her hand.

The bushes shook again, causing her stomach to tighten. The hilt felt cool in her hand as her fingers wrapped around it. The blade had a good balance and she was sure she could do some damage with it. "It's you and me Divine," she said to the sword and then a thought trickled into her mind. Divine - they were both divine and made for more something more.

Careen closed her eyes, letting the feel of the sword flow through her palm, up her arm and through the rest of her body. The heat that made the metal fortified her, the cold steel made her stronger and the sharp edge intensified her senses. She and the sword became one as she opened her eyes. The blade became a divining rod that guided her hand and moved her body.

She possessed no skill, not like her husband, but she would let the power inside her use the sword to protect her and those she loved. Her eyes narrowed in on the spot the bushes were shaking, her hand ready to strike at whatever it may be. The sound of her heartbeat pounded in her ears filled her head as she waited. Her entire body shivered when a small wild boar came charging through the shrubs, headed straight for her. The sword came down, the metal slices across the boar's rough hide. It squealed louder, waking Meera and Bran.

With her spear in hand, Meera rose from the ground and plunged the tip into the boar's back. It turned on her, its tusk raised and ready to impale her. Careen swung the blade, the motion turning her half around and clipped the boar's legs. The animal flipped over on the ground, its body bleeding as it tried to move appendages it no longer had. The feeling of death and the taste of blood was nothing new to Careen, but the feeling she got next was strange and unwelcoming. The beat of the boar's heart pounded in her head, each slow beat and the fear that came with it. The animal's eyes were locked on hers as she watched Meera pierce its heart and end its suffering.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Meera asked as she pulled the boar carcass over to the lean-to. A streak of blood lay across the pale white of the snow, showing a deep red as the sun rose.

Bran sat up, his eyes wide with wonder. "I know."

"You do?" Careen asked, wiping the sword off on the hem of her dress and placing it back in the sheath.

The smile on Bran's face told her he had information about her that she was unaware of. She sat beside him, watching as his eyes practically sparkled with excitement. "Let me have your hand," he requested and she held out her right hand, palm up. Bran took it and instantly went into a Warg state. The sensations zipping across her skin felt like she'd been struck by lightning. Her hand began to shake, her body feeling the vibrations all the way down to her toes.

"Bran," she whispered out when she felt a flutter in her belly. Her other hand touched her stomach, knowing it was too soon to feel the child inside her. The energy that flowed from Bran to her was no nested around the seed inside her womb.

The energy was strong and steady, like that of a humming bird's heart. It felt as old as the tree in the clearing, full of life and magic. She pulled the energy into her body, until she felt a deep darkness. This wasn't a darkness that comes with sadness or despair, this was a darkness that sparked the evil in men that was placed in their hearts and made them something - inhuman.

Careen released Bran's hand and he blinked his eyes as the greensight faded. "The founder of House Finn was of the First Men. He helped Brandon Stark, the Builder, forge the ice wall that protects us from the White Walkers. Brandon's blood runs through my veins as does the blood of Aedan Finn run through yours. Aedan and Bran built the north, ruled their houses and were great men. When they built The Wall, Aedan used his gifts, his magic to weave a binding spell within the ice to keep the Night King and his army out. This is why you are the key, why I can't defeat him without you. Careen, you are old magic... the last of your kind until he is born."

She looked down at her belly, remembering the prophecy that Melisandre and her grandmother told her. She will be the mother of Kings.

"You saw The Wall being built and the First Men? Bran, I don't think I'm the last of my kind. As long as you live the magic that built and protected this world lives. I was drawn to Jon for a reason and I was brought to you for a reason. If I'm to help you and Jon stop the Night King and bring peace to the seven kingdoms, then so be it. I won't question my place any more or the gifts the Old Gods have given me. I only want to love Jon and raise our sons in a world where magic exists and cruelty does not," her hand slid to her belly again, wishing so badly she could tell Jon about the child that grows safe inside her now.

"There are things about Jon you don't know, things I must tell both of you. There will a great war, one of fire and of ice and Jon will need to understand his place in both before he can conquer them. Once we're back in Winterfell and you are back with him, I'll tell you all I know," Bran pulled her into a hug, hoping that she and Jon were ready for the truth that his father took to his grave.

Meera tossed a snowball at them, smirking as she rolled another one in her hand. "This boar isn't going to skin and butcher itself."

Careen brushed the wet slush from her cloak as she walked over to Meera. She used the sharp edges of the sword the best she could to skin and gut the wild pig. Meera was impressed with how skillful Careen was with a blade and how unladylike it was of her to shove her hands inside and pull out the intestines.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Careen asked as she used some of the snow to wash the blood and entrails from her hands.

"I don't know too many Ladies of anoble house that can do the things you do. I'm sure your mother nor your Maester taught you that," Lady Reed used the dagger on her hip so slice the meat from the boar as Careen gathered wood for a fire.

"The cook, Mrs. Gilliam, taught me. I spent more time with her than my Maseter," the girls chatted about their Maesters, their families and Careen shared her pain with Meera when she told her about her brother's death. The two quickly bonded as the morning wore on, sharing the burdens of their predicament.

They packed up their things and put Bran back on the horse. Careen's ankle was getting better, so she slipped her boot back on and walked beside the horse with Meera. They had many miles until they were back at Winterfell and she would run all the way there if she could.

~.~

When the towers of Winterfell came into sight, Jon's heart pounded against his chest. He'd ridden the men hard for the last several days and some were ready to drop from exhaustion. Ryder had kept to himself, keeping his distance from even Killian. Davos, Tormund and Killian kept Jon company on the long journey, keeping his mind preoccupied with stories of his father and his duties as King in the North.

The dead hadn't attacked them since they left Last Hearth but they haunted Jon's dreams. He would wake covered in sweat, with visions of Careen's sapphire eyes turning to a cold, icy pale blue. There was no way to keep the visions from his head even when he woke. Talking with the men helped, but when he was alone, those visions crept back in his mind.

He needed a bath, fresh clothes, a cup of ale and his sweet Careen. Those were all he would require to shake this awful nightmare from his mind. Davos looked over at him as they rode up the wide meadow where the Battle of Winterfell took place. The blood soaked ground was a memorial to all the great houses that lost so many men.

Tormund pulled his horse to a stop, looking back at Jon and Davos. "This ground is where the Free Folk and the North bled and died together. When we go back to The Wall, we won't be fighting each other. We'll be fighting those dead fuckers and Jon Snow will take the Night King's head.

The men sent up a rowdy cheer, all hailing their new King and proclaiming the North free. Jon nodded back at Tormund before nudging his horse to race across the field, towards the gates of his home.

Sansa was standing on the battlements as he rode up to the gate with Lyanna Mormont by her side. His eyes hungered for the face of his bride, but she wasn't there. It had been a fortnight since he was last in these walls, since he married Careen.

"Jon!" Sansa shouted out as she rushed down the steps. Jon dismounted and raced to her, tossing her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry about Careen," she whispered to him as he sat her back down on her feet.

"Don't be, she's not gone," Jon kissed his sister's cheek before greeting Lady Mormont. "Thank you for staying with Lady Sansa in my absence, Lady Lyanna."

"When the King calls, House Mormont will always answer. I will be at Lady Sansa's call whenever she needs me. Do not fear for our Queen, your grace. It will take more than that to bring down a strong Northern lady. We will have a great feast when she is found," Lyanna kept her chin up and her eyes locked on Jon's face. The little lady was as noble and as bold as they came.

"You must be tired and starving. I'll send for food and a bath to be taken to your room. Lady Brienne is with Podrick in Winter Town. The sellsord that fled town the night Lord Royce died has turned up at the brothel again. He's been causing trouble and Podrick wanted to deal with him. We'll talk more once you've had a chance to rest," Sansa waved for the young boy by the Great Hall, giving him orders for food and baths for all the men.

Jon needed to be alone in the solace of his room, of their room. He needed to feel her around him, smell the jasmine that clung to her hair and remember her without the nightmares from his dreams. As he made his way to the East Wing, he saw Killian talking to the new Maester. The Maester was younger than the one that had trained him, but older than Sam. His dark beard and graying hair made him look like a man in his fifties.

Killian looked up at him with tears in his eyes and his heart fell to his stomach. Had the Maester received a Raven from Castle Black or Last Heath that Careen was dead. They both looked up to see Jon looking back at them and Killian walked over to him swiftly.

"It's not Careen. It's my parents. My father passed the night we left and my mother died this morning. I need to go back to Grey Fork to see to matters there. I will return once I've buried my mother and I send for my Cousin David to take over House Finn for me. My place is here, with you and my sister," Killian extended his hand and Jon grasped it, sharing a moment as brothers.

"Take as long as you need, my friend," they parted ways and Jon headed to his room where a steaming bath was being poured and a plate of food rested on his table. He dismissed the boy and shed his clothing. As he sank into the tub he felt the long weary road melt away. Careen's things had been placed in his room and her wedding dress hung from the top of the window.

Jon closed his eyes and thought of nothing but the way she looked in that dress and how soft her skin was when he was taking it off of her. "Damn me to the seven hells," he yelled as his anger boiled over. He climbed out of the tub, tossed on the pants and shirt that had been placed on the bed. His hands twisted in his wet hair as he paced the room.

Why did he allow her to go? He didn't have a good feeling about it when she asked and even if it meant he wouldn't touch her or kiss her for weeks, it would mean she was here - safe. She was so stubborn, but he actually loved that about her. How passionate she was about things, even matters that would put her in danger. No, he should have put his foot down and told her to stay, ordered her to stay.

This was on him, hung over his head like an executioner's blade. Whatever Careen's fate was, he shared blame in it. His hands balled up into tight fists as he thought about losing her, about her becoming part of the Night King's army. He should have stayed out in the North, stayed until he either found her dead or alive. She deserved no more than he did for Ygritte.

As the anger seethed inside him, he couldn't hold back the fury that he was about to unleash. Jon lost all control, throwing the plate of food against the wall, knocking over the table and breaking the chair into pieces. Sansa heard the commotion and ran to his room, throwing open his door to find Jon kneeling on the floor as he held to Careen's wedding dress.

"Jon... don't do this to yourself," she softly said as she knelt beside him. Jon looked up at her with tears in his brown eyes, unsure what to say back to her.

Sansa took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. There were no words needed in that moment as Sansa helped him to his feet and took the dress from him. She walked him over to the bed when Davos came in, seeing just how lost their King was.

"Leave me with him, my lady," Davos asked and Sansa smiled with a nod as she exited the room.

Jon sat gingerly on the bed, his eyes closed shut tight. "Jon, get some rest. You have to carry on, that's what she would want. If you think she's gone, then mourn for her, but don't dishonor her memory. If you think she's out there, trying to get back to you, then wait for her and carry on so she has a home to come back to"

He opened his eyes and for the first time, he heard what Davos had been trying to tell him. "She's alive, I know it. I need to know what has happened in the North since we've been gone." Jon walked through the mess of his chamber, picking up his leathers and putting them on. He looked back at Davos with the fire that had been his before the cold took it. "Time to be the man my father raised me to be. Time to be a Stark."

* * *

 **Once again, I find myself in awe. The support you have shown in reviews and follows is more than I could have ever expected. Jon is back in Winterfell and Careen isn't too far away. Things are about to get very interested for the both of them soon as Queen Cersei turns her eyes to the North.**


	18. Chapter 18

The closer they got to Winterfell, the happier Careen became. Bran was right, taking the path around Last Hearth seemed to be the right way to go. They had cut two days off the journey, but the trail was old and narrow. They had to battle the weather as well as the lack of shelter. There were nights she thought for sure she'd freeze to death. The dress she wore was becoming tattered and the cloak was a matted mess.

As the day turned into night, Careen begged them to travel on. She could feel how close they were and didn't want to stop. She didn't care if they walked all night, if it got her into Jon's arms she'd do it.

Bran could feel it too, the familiar pulse of the woods, the land and the home he grew up in. His senses had been lit on fire since he'd found Careen. The moment he felt her force embrace him, he knew he had to find her. Now that they had been together for over a week, they had become linked by that power. There were times they'd look at each other and knew what the other was thinking.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? You didn't sleep well last night and since we finished off that boar yesterday, you haven't eaten much," Bran wasn't just worried about Careen, but the child inside her. That baby was the future of Westeros and the future King of the seven kingdoms.

She looked up at Bran as she held tight to the horse. Meera could tell she was ready to fall over as well, but she understood the need to get back to those they love. Careen nodded her head, needing to be back to Jon more than food or sleep.

"It's been eight days since Benjen saved me, eight days since I was taken away from Jon and we have been out here even longer than that. I have to get back to him... I have to," she placed her hand on her belly, feeling the life that was growing inside her. The sensation was odd to her, tingling at times and feeling warm at others. She thought they'd be married a little longer before they'd start having children, but the Gods had other plans for them.

Bran reached his hand down to take her and the pulse of their power reverberated through them. "I feel it too Careen, feel home. Jon is waiting for you, waiting for his family. If there's one thing I know about him, he doesn't give up on those he loves. I'm sure you haven't been far from his mind."

"I don't know, Bran. I wouldn't blame him if he gave up on finding me," she could feel the hope in Bran's heart and hung on to that. Bran had been out in the deep North for a long while and she knew Jon hadn't given up on his little brother.

"Do you think Uncle Ryder will be there?" Meera asked, needing to be surrounded by family as well.

"He and Killian won't go back to Grey Fork until they've found me. I'm sure he'll be there, Meera," Careen wanted this long night to end for all of them.

The light faded and the moon was clouded over. It was too dark to continue on the narrow path they'd been traveling. Meera tied the horse to a tree and began the ritual of making a small fire so they could bed down for the night.

Careen could tell they were just one more day from the Wolfswood, one more day from Winterfell. "If we walk through the night, we'll be in the Wolfswood by morning."

"We can't walk in the dark, Careen," Meera said back as she struck the steel to her flint stone. Careen got a burst of energy, her stubbornness taking over. She took one of the larger branches and wrapped some of the fur from the boar around it. The bits of dried flesh would burn like candle wax and make a suitable torch.

Meera watched her as she retrieved the boar skin from the saddlebags and used a strip of her dress to secure it on. They had left a lot of flesh and fat on the skin and it was starting to smell. Bran nodded back at Meera, letting her know he could go on.

As soon as the fire was made, Meera made a torch for herself. They boar skin smelled even worse lit on fire, but it was a price worth paying to get home quicker.

"That smells awful," Bran's face scrunched up as his hand covered his nose.

Careen giggled as she held her torch away from him. "I have news for you, my lord... you don't exactly smell like rose water."

Meera giggled with her, the moment a light hearted one. Bran smiled back at them, loving the sound of their laughter. If teasing him made them giggle like that, he'd bear it.

Careen noticed it, the way Bran looked at Meera. She'd seen it before, but at this moment it was very evident that Lord Brandon Stark had affection for Lady Meera Reed. It was more than the bond they shared from being out in the deep north or almost being killed more than once. This was a kinship of the heart that would be with them until their dying day.

The two torches lit up the path as well as moonlight and with Bran up on the horse, he could see what lay out head of them. As long as they stayed on the path, they would be at the gates of Winterfell soon.

They traveled until they came upon a small wooden castle that Bran knew well. The home was a smaller version of Winterfell with the banners of House Forrester over the battlements. Bran reached down to make Careen stop, remembering that Lord Forrester had pledged his sword to House Stark and was a vassal of House Glover.

"They will take us in, I know it," Bran looked down at the two girls as they put their faith in him.

Careen remember the rule of Ramsay and Roose Botlon and remembered her father saying House Forrester had been defeated and their home and land given to Lord Highpoint, a man that hated the Starks and followed the Boltons.

"No... we can't go in there. Lord Highpoint took the Ironrath and Lord Forrester was killed at the Red Wedding. We won't find friends here," Careen's fear was written all over her face. She hadn't come this far to fall into unfriendly hands.

"Look Careen, that is the Banner of House Forrester, not Highpoint. Jon is King in the North now, his Banner Men will be loyal," Bran believed the Northern houses would take him in, but Careen knew Jon and Sansa still had many enemies. After the Battle of Winterfell, those that were loyal to the Boltons still held ill will towards the Starks and wanted nothing to do with the new King.

"No. We aren't going in there. You told Rickon to go to Lord Umber and how did that turn out," Careen hated herself for saying that, reminding Bran that his judgement got his brother killed. Bran narrowed his eyes, glaring back at Careen. They had come to an impasse, one that Careen wasn't going to back down from.

The situation was quickly resolved as three riders came towards them; the men's faces masked by the shadows of the woods. "Who are you and why are you on my lands?" the man in front asked as he reared his horse back.

Bran smiled down at Careen, feeling very pleased with himself. "It's Brandon Stark of House Stark, Lord Glover."

Careen took a deep breath, remembering Lord Robert at the council meeting and how he and Lord Manderly followed Lady Mormont's pledge, claiming Jon as King in the North. She nearly wept as Lord Glover dismounted his horse and walked towards them. When Robert's eyes meet with Careen's, he went down on one knee.

"Your Grace... you're alive," he rose and looked back at his companions. "The King sent me to Ironrath to look for you. He was sure if you had made it back from The Wall, you might come through these woods. We must get you back to Ironrath and I'll send a Raven back to Winterfell."

"Thank you, my lord," Careen's voice was shaky, her body trembling as she took Lord Gloves hand and he helped her up on his horse. "This is Lady Meera Reed, send word to her family and her Uncle Ryder Reed that she is with me and is well."

They rode back to the wooden castle where food, a bath and a bed was provided. Careen and Meera shared a room, not wanting to be separated until they were in more familiar company. Bran was being tended to by Lord Forrester's personal attendant while Lord Glove had the Maester there send a Raven back to Winterfell.

Careen and Meera sat in the bed chamber with a fire heating their tire bones. A lady's maid brought them a bowl of stew and bread while a bath was being prepared for each of them. Careen couldn't wait to get out of that ragged old dress and into something soft and warm. Meera kept looking at her as they eat their meal, the food the best she'd had in months.

"You really are a Queen and Jon Snow, a bastard, has been named King in the North. Things are strange, but since Jojen and his visions, my life has been nothing but strange. I would very much like to stay at Winterfell with you, if you'll have me," Meera's eyes darted down to the bowl, her teeth racking over her bottom lip.

"Of course I'll have you. You can be my council as Lady of House Reed and I won't have it any other way," Careen reached across the table and took Meera's hand. They smiled at each other, both feeling the friendship they had forged become stronger.

"My lady, your grace... your baths are ready," the lady's maid, Thea, helped them undress, cringing when she saw the black and blue of Careen's ankle. "I'll send for the Maester to look at that, your grace."

Careen felt a burden lift from her as she eased down into the tub. She slowly sat down, letting the water climb up to her breasts. Meera eased into the tub beside her, feeling the same elation. They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the comforts around them. There was no modesty between them, they had shared more in their time together than sisters would in a lifetime.

They talked about the journey from The Wall and what they needed to do to prepare for the war to come. Meera was certain the Night King would not rest until The Wall was knocked down and the world of men was his to claim. She and Careen made a packed to protect Bran, no matter what.

Thea came back with the Maseter and two gowns for each lady. Meera put on her dress, wearing one for the first time in what felt like years and went to find Bran. Careen climbed out of the tub and into her gown. The soft blue material felt like heaven against her skin, the gown was made for the Lady of Ironrath and fit her perfect. Thea braided Careen's wet hair over her shoulder, doing a few more braids from the sides and top to join the long braid. She hadn't been this pampered since her wedding day and still found it an odd to be waiting on.

The Maester examined her foot, ordering her to stay in bed until they were ready to travel to Winterfell. He placed some ointment on it and wrapped it. Careen thanked him as she sat back on the bed, placing her feet up. Gone were the beds of rock and dirt, gone were the nights of being cold and shivering and gone were the days of wondering would she ever make it home. She closed her eyes and slept, really slept for the first time in days.

Meera came back to tell her Lord Glover wanted to leave soon. She found Careen asleep and crawled in the bed with her. They would get just enough sleep to refresh them before Thea woke them to ride the final miles to the capital of the North.

~.~

Jon sat in the Great Hall, listening to his council talk among themselves. Cersei Lannister had claimed the Iron Throne and all of King's Landing had been thrown into chaos. The Sept had been destroyed with Wildfire, which confirmed the rumors about the Mad King. Word of a massive fleet traveling the Narrow Sea with Daenerys Targaryen as their Queen and leader had reached the North as well. The South was all a chatter with the news and the Lannister army as well as the Queen's army seemed to be preoccupied with readying themselves Daenerys's arrival.

News of the newly crowned King in the North had spread across the land, bringing all those that once apposed the Starks to Winterfell to swear their fealty and allegiance once more. The North now stood as one, a strong and united front against all those that would come to claim their land. With the Free Folk at their side, Jon knew the North would stand as a force to be reckoned with.

Davos noticed how distance Jon had been throughout the council meeting. His index finger mindless stroked his bottom lip as his eyes graze down to the floor. He tried day after day to put the events that happened at Last Hearth behind him, but to no avail. Sansa even noticed a shift in Jon, one that worried her.

She came to Davos the night before, asking if Jon was in the right mind to lead the North. She wanted what was best for her brother and for the North. Davos reassured her the North was in good hands and Jon would need her council in the days to come. Sansa sat beside Jon now, with Davos to right, both of the looking back at him.

"Jon," Sansa whisper to him as she placed her hand over his. He looked over to her, his lips pulled back in a force smiled.

"I'm good, Sansa," he patted the back of her hand as he shifted up in his seat. Killian had been talking about building towers along the Northern boards, keeping a fire light at all times and a cash of Wildfire on hand. The army of the dead could be upon them at any moment and they needed to be ready.

Jon nodded, finding that a wise and prudent plan. "Do it, have the towers built. We may want to do the same here and at the houses closest to The Wall. Send for the Lords of those houses and we'll spare what Wildfire we can."

Sansa wasn't sure giving the bottles of Wildfire to the other houses was such a good idea. She turned to face Jon with her reservation at the tip of her tongue.

"I don't believe that is best, Jon. We need to keep the Wildfire here and at the battlement towers we're building. To give it away to a house would give them a power they didn't have before. They could use it against you. Think about it, brother... we still have enemies in the North," she looked back into his brown eyes, seeing her words take hold.

"I - they could. Fire will still work against the Wights, so building towers will do some good. We'll keep the Wildfire in Winterfell for now. Only you, I and Killian know where it's being kept, let's keep it that way," his hand touched her cheek as he praised her for her council.

Jon gave Killian his new orders and told him to make sure the knowledge of the Wildfire didn't get out. Killian swore it wouldn't and he could trust that Ryder would keep the secret as well. Ryder hadn't spoken to Jon since they got back to Winterfell, but Jon didn't worry that he'd betray him. Ryder blamed him for Careen and nursed his broken heart with wine and daily, day and night.

Jon had to meet with the residents of Winter Town to go over supplies for the long winter. Some in the town feared there would be looting if the King didn't aid them in guarding the food sheds. There was more than leading men into battle about being a King and Jon was getting first hand experience of that.

The morning had started off the way it had for the last three mornings. He'd woke in his bed, alone, with those of Careen consuming his mind. He washed up, put on his clothing, boots and leathers and make his way to the hall for something to eat. Sansa would join him; they'd share a bit of small talk as he tried to fight the numbness that had taken control of his heart. He'd meet with his council and go off to do whatever was commanded of him that day.

He existed, got through each day and prayed the next would be better than the last. Today was really no different and he was getting tired of the struggle to be what everyone else needed him to be. He rose from the council table, ready to meet with the townspeople when Maester Wendull and Lady Lyanna approached him with beaming smiles on both their faces.

Maester Wendull handed Jon the Raven, the sigil of House Glover sealed on the parchment. Jon looked over at Sansa as he unrolled it, both of them beyond curious. His eyes misted over with tears as he read the message.

 _Queen Careen has been found. Lord Brandon Stark and Lady Meera Reed are in her company. They are at Ironrath and will be traveling to Winterfell today. Lord Robert Glover._

Jon handed the message to Sansa as he hurried to find Davos and Killian. The Gods had smiled down on him, had heard his prayers. As he hurried across the courtyard, Tormund watched as he raced into the stables and followed in after him.

Davos and Killian were preparing to ride to the outer border when Jon came barreling in with a wide smile on his face. He stopped at the door, his feet scooting on the hay covered ground.

"They have her... they found Careen and she with Bran and Meera Reed. Lord Glover is bringing her to Winterfell today. They found her, Killian," Jon clasped his hand on Killian's shoulder, his smile stretching back his face.

Killian turned to him, looking at Jon as if he couldn't believe it. "You're sure? Lord Glover has her and she's well?"

Jon nodded his head and Killian gave him a hardy hug. The two men were nearly giddy with happiness, both overcome with joy. Sansa walked in with Lady Lyanna as her tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"I can't believe it, Jon. We get Careen and Bran back. We're going to be a family again," Jon pulled Sansa in his arms, holding his little sister as she wept on his shoulder.

"I - that we will be, Sansa and when Arya comes home, that will be a day for celebration," Jon kissed the top of her head as her arms wrapped around him.

Lady Lyanna looked rather smug as she stood there, a tiny smile breaking across her rather serious looking face. "I never doubted it for a moment, your grace. Northern women are not like Southern women. We are born with ice in your veins and fire in our hearts. Our Queen is like our King, Northern born and breed. I'll see to the feast, your grace."

"Feast?" Jon said as he and Sansa looked at the little lady. Lyanna nodded her head, her alabaster face looking as pure as snow and hard as granite.

"I told you when Queen Careen came home, we would have a great feast. I've been preparing for this day, your grace... haven't you?" she said with a whip of her head and headed off to the kitchen.

Sansa looked at Jon as they both broke out in laughter. Davos chuckled as Tormund stood there in awe of the little lady with her sharp edged tongue.

"The young man that marries that little lass better come with two sets of balls," Tormund barked out as the others stared back at him.

"Why?" Killian asked as he placed his hands on his hips. Tormund rubbed his hand through his thick red beard and smiled.

"Cause he'll need'em. She'll have one pair around her neck," he smirked back, causing Killian to burst out in laughter. They walked out of the stables together, each going their own way to make ready for the return of their Queen and Lord Stark.

Jon had their bed chamber made ready, with the white Daphne's from the Godswood placed on the table. Killian had sent the rest of her things from Grey Fork and his Cousin David sent a necklace made from the bark of the Kissing Tree back with Killian as a wedding present. The necklace was a simple black satin ribbon with a direwolf craved into the bark and set in silver. Jon placed it on the bed along with dress Sansa had made with the direwolf stitched on the bodice.

Sansa and Lyanna were having a small feast made with all of Careen and Bran's favorites. Lyanna had drilled Killian on Careen's likes and dislikes the day they arrived and until now, he didn't know what that was all about.

Davos and Tormund were going out to meet and escort the Queen and Lord Stark home, letting Jon know they would see to her return personally. Jon thanked him, feeling so grateful for the men that had become the truest friends he ever had.

Killian raced up to the First Keep, where Ryder spent most of his days. He volunteered to be head of the guard so he could keep his distance from Jon. Killian yelled out Ryder's name as he took the steps two at a time. Ryder placed the flagon of wine on the ground and met Killian at the top of the stairs.

"Ryder... Careen's been found and she was with Lord Stark and your niece," Killian huffed out as he tried to catch his breath. Ryder leaned back against the stone wall, letting the words seep in.

"What of my nephew, Jojen?" he asked, hoping for good news. He and his brother Howland had never seen eye to eye, but he still loved him and loved his children.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe he was with them," Killian's joy faded as it sank in that Jojen was probably dead. Ryder walked past Killian with the same conclusion lying heavy on his heart. The two men walk out to the stables and Killian could tell Ryder was up to something.

"What are you doing?" Killian asked and Ryder ignored him as he saddled a horse. Killian placed his hand on the saddle, standing in Ryder's way. "What in the seven hells are you doing?" Killian asked again, only to get a stern glare back from his friend.

"Move," Ryder grunted out as he pushed Killian to the side. "I have to see her."

"Your niece or Careen?" Killian knew the answer to that, but he wanted to hear the truth from Ryder first.

"I have to tell her how I feel. If she knows then she can choose for herself," Ryder tucked the strap around the horse and cinched it tight. He could feel the heat of Killian's stare on the back of his head.

"The fuck you are. That is madness and you're a damn fool. She's married and very much in love. She fell for Jon Snow before she even knew him. I saw the way she looked at him when he came to Grey Fork to ask for father's help. She had never gave one man any attention, not one... not even you. He was all she could talk about after that day and when Liam said he was going to the victory feast, she practically begged him to take her. So, you see Lord Reed... she's taken," Killian wanted to punch him, wanted to knock him right on his dumb ass.

Ryder mounted the horse and gave Killian one last glance. "We'll see, won't we."

"Alright Ryder, have it your way. It's your funeral, my friend. She's with Lord Glover at Ironrath. I'm sure they're halfway here by now. Good luck," Killian smacked the horses rear, causing it to bolt out of the stables and nearly toss Ryder off.

Ryder finally gained control of the horse as he came up to the Hunter's Gate. The guard opened the door for him and he pulled the reins tight in his hand, racing off to find Careen.

He rode as fast as the horse would carry him until he saw the small party of five riding by the Hunter's Trail. Meera noticed Ryder as he rode up and shouted out to him.

"Uncle Ryder!" Ryder stopped his horse as did Meera and they ran to each other. Ryder swooped her up in his arms and hugged her so tight she could barely breath. "Jojen... he's..."

"Shh, I know sweet girl, I know. I'm here now and I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Look at you, the spitting image of your mother. You are beautiful," Ryder wiped away her tears, remembering her as a child at Greywater.

"Father?" she asked and Ryder wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Meera, I haven't seen your father in years. I'm not allowed back at Greywater, not after what I did. We'll send a Raven as soon as we get back," he walked her back to her horse and helped her up.

Careen smiled back at him, a glow about her that made her face look even more beautiful. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, everyone is busy getting ready for your arrival, your grace. I'm come to escort you home. Davos and Tormund will be here shortly, but before they get here I would like to speak to you in private," Ryder held his hand out as Lord Glover and Lord Forrester looked at him.

"Make it quick, I don't want to be here too long," Careen took his hand and walked out of earshot of the others.

Ryder held to her hand, his lips burning to kiss her. She kept a distance between them, feeling the heat and lust that flowed from him.

"Careen, when you disappeared, I nearly died. I couldn't sleep or eat or think. I promised myself if they ever found you, if you ever came back I'd tell you how I truly feel and let you know that you've always been loved. Other men came asking for your hand, but I ask for your heart. I love you, Careen Finn and I don't care if you're a Queen, I will never stop loving you," he dipped his head down to kiss her and she stepped back.

"Ryder... don't," she narrowed her eyes as her lips became this hard, thin line.

"Careen... please listen to me," he stepped towards her and she stepped back again.

"No, you listen Lord Reed. I love Jon Snow, love him more than life itself and if you can't or won't accept that, then I'm sorry, but I will never love you," she turned to go back to her horse when Ryder grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, kissing her firmly on the lips.

She pulled away, slapping him so hard across the face her palm ached. "Don't ever touch me again. I'd rather be his whore than your wife, you jackass. When I say I love him and only him, I mean it. We're going to have a baby, Ryder... Jon and I. Leave me be and let me love him."

Ryder stood there, processing the words as he repeated them to himself. "You aren't with child. You're lying... trying to scare me away."

"I'm not lying and how dare you accuse me of it. I'm Divine, remember and Bran is a Warg... he saw it. You need to leave Winterfell if you can't handle the truth," she stormed off, her palm still stinging. Ryder stood there watching her, watching the hope she'd be his crumble to the ground.

He got back on his horse and joined them, determined to stay for his niece. If Careen didn't want him, then so be it, but Meera needed him and that was what he'd live for now. His love for the fiery redhead would never go away, but he'd learn to deal with it as long as Jon Snow made her happy.

Careen was about to mount her horse when Davos and Tormund rode up. She turned to see them and smiled through her tears. "Your Grace, it is good to see you again."

"As it is you, Ser Davos. How is my husband?" she asked him as he and Tormund turned their horses around. Davos waited for her to mount her horse before riding beside her, leading the way back to Winterfell. Tormund rode on her left and Davos on her right as the other rode behind.

"Jon is well, my lady, but he'll be in better spirits once your home," Davos answered her, trying to keep the truth of Jon's heartache from her.

"I'm glad to be sleeping in the back of the stables. I don't think anyone will be getting any sleep for a few weeks," Tormund gave her a large grin as he wiggled his eyebrows. She blushed so hard it crept down her face and around her neck.

She nudged the horse forward, wanting to get the cool wind on her face. Davos looked over at Tormund with the grin still plastered on his face and shook his head. "Free Folk... no one can say you don't have a way with words."

The day had nearly gone when the towers of Winterfell came into view. Bran rode up beside Careen, reaching over to take her hand. They smiled back at each other, feeling the peacefulness of being home again.

Jon was walking the battlements, keeping an eye out for any riders approaching. Sansa and Lady Lyanna waited with him, watching as he paced the length of the walkway. He was becoming inpatient, needing so badly to hold his bride in his arms again. He needed to see his little brother and tell him how proud he was, but most of all of, he needed his family safe inside these walls.

Sansa saw the riders first, pointing out towards the Hunter's Gate. Jon turned, narrowing his eyes to see if it was Careen. When he saw Tormund, he knew it was them. He turned back to Sansa with a smile so sincere it made her cry.

"Go to her, Jon," Sansa ordered him, smiling back as he raced down the walkway, descended the steps and ran towards the gate with his heart open wide.

Careen could feel his heart beating, feel the pull of their souls reaching out for one another. Tears sprang in her eyes as the sorrow in her heart melt into a desperate need to touch him. She pushed the horse to go faster, speeding towards the gate. She didn't care if it wasn't proper to act this way, but she had been separated from his embrace for far too long.

When she reached the gate, she climbed down from the horse and waiting for the door to swing open. The first thing she saw was Jon running towards her, making her heart skip a beat. She walked as fast as she could to him, feeling the swelling around her ankle make her boot tighter. When they finally crossed the distance between them, Jon stopped and looked at her.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," he said in a soft, low tone. She walked up to him, placed her hands on his face and kissed him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissed her back. Her hands slid from his face, resting on the sides of his neck as their lips moved seamlessly together. It wasn't a kiss of passion or desire, but of affection and tenderness. Jon kissed her from her lips, across her cheek and along her jaw until he felt her fingers glide up his neck, coming to rest in the tangles of his dark curls.

She pulled back to gaze into those liquid pools of warm amber that stirred her soul and claimed her heart. "You're not dreaming, my love."

He smiled back at her as their foreheads touched, his arms pressing her firmly against him. "Maybe I'm dead and you're my heaven."

"No, my love. Neither of us are dead, but this is heaven," she closed her eye as she felt his lips claim hers again. She burned the feel of his lips in her memory, the heat that collided with her senses as he held. That deep need that her body craved from his ministrations erupted from within her, awaking the flood of desire that ripped through her sex. She looked at him with her swollen lips and hungry stare, needing more than her husband's caress.

Jon felt it too, that heady feeling that made him tingle all over. He needed her and the sweet bliss that came from being with her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the courtyard and up to their room. She nibbled his neck, letting her tongue tease around his ear as he carried her up the stairs. Before he sat her on the bed, he picked up the necklace and dress, placing them on the table.

"What's that?" she asked, seeing the black ribbon in his hand. He handed the necklace back to her, telling her it was a gift from her cousin David. She clutched it to her chest, sensing the love coming from it. Careen placed it on the table by the Daphne's and took her husband's hand. She led him back over to the bed, fulling intending to wear just that necklace for him later.

* * *

 **I have no words that can truly thank you for the support you have given this little fic. Every day I am floored that you like it and continue to read it. - I promise a more indepth reuion in the next chapter and a secret about Ryder is about to come out. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

 **~ P.S.~ Many thanks for the reviews - you make my day**


	19. Chapter 19

He took her hand, lifting it to his lips and caressed it tenderly. She smiled back at him, her body yearning for more of his affection. She sat on the bed, looking up at his tight, fit frame and praised the Gods for their handy work. Jon could see the heat of passion burning in her eyes, but a tint of weariness resided there too.

She watched as he unlaced the straps of her tabard, sliding it over his head and made quick work of the gambeson as well. Standing there in only his black dressing shirt, pants and boots, Careen let her eyes take in his perfect. She stood, taking the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He raised his arms as the shirt slid up his body. She tossed it to the floor with his leathers, smiling as he toed his boots off. Jon loved that smile, loved what that particular smile meant. She was unknown by a man until him and that seductive little smile was all his.

Careen let her fingers wander across his shoulders, dipping into the curves of his muscles as she traveled down his sculpted torso. Her touch was like striking steel to a flint stone, sparking the fire that was already smoldering deep within him. He felt the head of his cock throb as her fingers skimmed the thin layer of hair below his navel. Her teeth racked over her bottom lip as she pressed her thighs together. She knew what waited for her at the end of that trail and exactly how wonderful it felt.

Jon placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her eyes back to him as she unlaced his pants. They held each other's gaze as her hand slid over the deep V of his hips, causing him to jerk slightly. The groan that ripped from his throat when she curled her fingers around his hard cock echoed through the room. The feel of her soft hand slowly stroking him, working up and down over his aching head, was pure elation. This was going to be over before it started if he didn't stop her right now.

Her eyes were still locked on his, her hand working his thick member until he was on the verge of release. Jon placed his hand on her forearm, stalling her movements. She furrowed her brow, wondering if she was doing something wrong.

"Sit, we have all night for that," the sultry tone of his voice washed over her like a breeze in spring. She did as he commanded, still feeling the heat from his cock on her palm and couldn't wait to feel it as he slide inside her.

Jon stood beside the bed, his heart beating hard in his chest. She was here, safe with him and just as beautiful as he remembered. His crimson Queen with her flaming hair, creamy pale skin and those soft, full rose bud lips that fit his perfectly. The sparkle in those deep blue sapphire eyes would always be the light that guided him home.

Careen waited for him to touch her, waited for the heaven that only he could give her. She leaned over and slipped off her boots, hiding the swollen ankle from him under her dress. Jon sat there watching her body move, her breasts as they tipped over her bodice. She discarded her boots, looking at him as he drank in the swell of cleavage. She corrected her posture, letting him join her on the bed.

He sat behind her, taking the long braid over her shoulder and pulled it back. She shivered when his fingers made contact with her neck. The need for him to touch more of her was nearly palpable, so much so, she could feel her skin prickled all over.

His fingers moved through the braid, releasing her long scented locks. Each braid was undone slowly, his fingers enjoying the exquisite softness that surrounded them. She sat there with her eyes closed, letting the friction build between her thighs. The tension in her belly was brewing, building up as her husband stroked her hair.

This was not to be rushed, they were in no hurry. The world outside their chamber door would go on as they lost themselves in each other. Lost was exactly what Jon felt, lost in the way she made him feel. She unburdened him, gave him comfort, released his sorrow and gave him joy. Careen Snow, his bride, his beauty and his lover.

With her hair undone, Jon pulled it back over her shoulder and placed feathery kissed on the nape of her neck. She shivered again, letting the sensation flow down her body. Her fingers curled into the fabric of her dress as his hands slid up her arms, coming to rest on her shoulder. His body was so close to hers, she could feel his chest pressing against her back.

His lips stopped at her ear, nibbling gently on her lobe as his fingers slowly rolled over the creamy skin of her neck. "So beautiful," he whispered to her, his hot breath washing over her, adding more goose bumps to her flesh.

Her chest heaved as her heart beat harder. The flood of arousal to her sex was only adding fuel to the fire in her belly. Careen wasn't sure if he wanted to savor her or torture her, but she'd take either one. There were days in out in the cold, she thought she'd never feel his touch again, never taste his lip and all she wanted to do was devour him, but Jon had other plans.

A cool tingle crawled over her neck as he removed his fingertips. His lips pressed on the pulse point under her ear, marking her with the heat of his kiss. He pulled back from her, putting just enough space between them so he could unlace her dress.

His fingers moved languidly over the strings, pulling them through each hole, one by one. As the material gaped open, a rush of cool air brushed over her skin. The tingling prickles that resided on her neck were now traveling down her spine. The sumptuous skin exposed before Jon's eyes was begging to be kissed. He lowered his lips as the dress began to fall from her shoulders, caressing her down her spine.

Careen's breath caught in her throat when his lips brushed against her back. His hands were resting on her shoulders, slowly lowering the garment from her body. She could feel the bodice pulling down her breasts, rubbing over her already hardening nipples. The quaking in her belly was causing her sex to spams, her walls to clench so hard it was nearly unbearable.

His name left her lips in a moan, her body leaning back against him. Jon took her by the waist, lifting her up off the bed and turned her around. The dress slid from her body, slipping over her curves and came to rest around her feet. He appraised the beauty before him, his hands moving over her hips, around the to the small of her back and cupping her backside.

"Oh... my love..." she moaned out, the flood of her desire drenching her. She was ready for him, ready for him to take her, claim her and own her.

In one fluid motion, he pulled her on the bed, letting her body tumbled onto his. His hands gripped her ass as she swirled her hips, moving her aching sex over the erection straining against his pants. Their lips crashed together, their tongues twisted in a dance of domination. Jon was done being gentle, done with going slow. He hadn't felt the warmth of being inside her for so long and he was ready to seat himself there now.

Careen rolled over to her back, feeling the pain in her foot, but ignoring it for the pleasure he was about to give her. Jon rested his weight on his arms, his hips pinning her body against the bed. The look in his eyes let her know he was going to have her and now.

He lifted up long enough to jerk his pants off and kneel between her parted legs. His lips latched on to her breast as she twisted her fingers into his hair. There was no doubt Jon was just as skilled with his tongue as he was with his sword and he was showing her just how skilled he was. She moaned for him to stop, but that wasn't what she wanted at all. Her body hadn't felt this alive, this complete in so long, it was almost too much.

Jon lifted his head, looking at his wife writhing on the bed. "You want me to stop?"

"No - please no," she said between heaving breaths. He smiled sweetly back at her as he kissed her. She brushed his hair out of his face, feeling like the luckiest woman alive. "I'm fine, Jon."

He held her gaze as he moved his hips forward, letting the tip of his cock tease her entrance. Her eyes closed, her body shaking as he slid slowly inside her. They both sigh softly, each letting go and giving themselves over to the bliss that pulled them under.

Her legs curled up, locking around his waist, taking each thrust and riding the wave of pleasure as his thick cock stroked her walls, stretching her completely. His primal grunts filled her ears, his body bowed over hers, all while her nails left their mark across his back.

A hiss eased from his lips along with a jagged moan of him calling out her name. Careen began to rock her hips back against him, the two of them moving in sync with wave after wave of heat hitting them hard. Jon buried his face in her neck when he felt that familiar pull in the pit of his belly, pounding into her with such need she was screaming for more.

Careen held on to him tightly as her flower blossomed open, showering him with the sweet release he pushed her to. Jon quivered from head to toe when he felt the warmth of her nectar covering him. Her walls wrapped around his cock like a velvet glove, milking him until he was empty. He placed his forehead to hers, trying to draw breath into his lungs.

She placed her hand on his cheek, letting out a tiny giggle. "I thought it couldn't get any better. I was wrong."

He chuckled back at her as he rolled over, pulling more air into his lungs. "Now I finally understand what Robb was trying to tell me."

"Tell you what, my love?" she lifted her head, watching his stomach and chest muscles flex. He was truly a thing of beauty, with his tight, tone body, those dark brown eyes, that brooding face that was framed by a lush, dark curls.

"That when you love someone, it isn't fucking," he said with reservation. He had never used such colorful language around her and rarely used it all.

Careen rolled over to her stomach, remembering the little secret she had and grinned playfully back at him. "No, it's not, my love, but I'll be damned if you aren't good at it."

His eyes matched the smile on his face, feeling so overcome with joy at that moment. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as the sweat from the bodies mingled.

~.~

They kept looking at each other as they dressed for the feast. Careen slipped on the dress Sansa had made her, the dress much like the direwolf dress Sansa wore. Jon wore his usual attire and tossed his cloak over his shoulders. He pulled a cloak from the trunk Killian had sent for her, the black and grey fur hanging delicately over her shoulders.

"Do we have to go to dinner?" she asked with a frown, wiggling her sore foot into her boot.

"We do or Lady Lyanna will have both of our heads," Jon teased her back, noticing a twinge of pain across her face. He turned to her, watching as she wiggled her foot again. "Are you injured?"

"It's nothing, Jon," she tried to reassure him, but he was already on his knee, placing her foot on his leg. She cringed when he slid her boot off and saw the bruising that went from her toes to her ankle.

"This is nothing?" he looked up at her with surprise on his face. Jon placed her foot back down, lifting her up in his arms. "You're not to walk on this until Maester Wendull looks at it. Stay here... I mean it, Careen."

She nodded to him, seeing it was a moot point to argue back. The day had been so wonderful already and she didn't want to ruin it by arguing with him.

Jon hurried to the Great Hall to find Maester Wendull. Sansa greeted him at the door, narrowing her eyes when she didn't see Careen. "Where is your wife?

"I need Maester Wendull," he darted passed her and headed straight for the Great Room. Sansa followed behind him, worried that something was wrong with the Queen.

"Jon, is everything alright?" she asked as she tried to keep stride with him. Lord Glover turned to face him, noticing something was a little off.

"Your Grace, is the Queen ill?" he questioned, getting the same unanswered response as Sansa. Jon looked around for the Maester, finding him talking with Killian.

"Maseter Wendull, follow me," he commanded and Maester Wendull as well as Sansa and Killian went back up to his room where Careen was sitting on at the table talking to Bran and Meera.

"Your Grace," Maester Wendull entered the room, going straight to Careen. Bran looked up at Jon, the two of them seeing each other for the first time in years. Jon squatted down and wrapped his arms around Bran.

"Look at you. Where is that scrawny little boy that I remember. You're a man now, Bran," Jon rubbed the back of his head, the two of them smiling to the point of laughter.

Master Wendull looked at Careen's foot and found it had been properly treated. He was sure with some rest; it would heal completely. Jon was a little upset that she hadn't told him of her injury, but he was so grateful to have her and Bran home, he let it go.

Bran looked at Careen as the Maester wrapped her foot again, wondering if she'd had time to tell Jon about his powers. He knew he needed a moment in private with both of them, so he could tell them what he had discovered about the past.

Careen introduced Lady Meera to Jon and he thanked her for taking care of Careen and helping bring her home. Meera was honored to do what she could for Careen and told Jon how brave Careen had been. The story of the boar came up and Jon listened intently, wondering where her sword was now.

"Where is your sword, my lady?" he turned to her, watching as she pondered the question herself.

"It must still be with my horse. I had it tucked in the side and forgot about it. I'm sorry, my love," she made a sad face and Jon grinned back as he shook his head.

"I'll have it brought to our room. We'll start training with it once our foot is better," he took her face in his hands, giving her a quick kiss.

Bran looked at the others gathered in the room and asked for a moment to speak with Jon. Careen shifted to stand up when Bran asked her to stay as well. Meera gave him a soft smile before leaving, confirming what Careen already suspected.

Jon sat down beside Careen and took her hand as they waited for Bran to tell them what was on his mind. Careen already knew, but she wasn't sure if it was about him being a Warg or the fact she was going to have his child.

Bran pushed himself up in the chair, refusing Jon's help when he leaned forward. "I'm not sure if you've had a chance to talk to Careen about our time together, but there is something very important you need to know."

Careen squeezed Jon's hand, hoping Bran would at least let her tell him about their child. Bran waited for Jon to shake his head before continuing. He wasn't sure how to tell the man he grew up calling brother, that he was a Warg.

The way Bran was stumbling over his words was a clue to Careen he was struggling. She reached across the table and took his hand. Bran's face froze, his eyes turning white.

"Bran," Jon jumped to his feet as he stared at his little brother. He'd only seen one other person do that, the Wildling Orell. "... you're a Warg?"

Careen nodded her head back at her husband, feeling the vibrations of her and Bran's power in her hand.

"He's not just any Warg, he's the Three-eyed Raven," she continued the story, telling her husband all that Bran had told her. She told him about the dreams, the cave, the Children of the Forest and the White Walkers. Jon's face dropped, the story almost unbelievable except he'd seen a Warg up close and personal.

Bran emerged from his vision, releasing Careen's hand and looking right at Jon. "I've seen things Jon, things that happen before you or I were even born. I know how the White Walkers and the Night King came to be and what will stop them. I can help you defeat them, but there are things we must do first."

"Whatever you need, Bran, it's yours," Jon sat in awe of his little brother, letting it click in his mind that he and Careen were linked. It was her Divine powers that allowed Bran to see things.

"Where did you go this time? What did you see?" Careen asked with anticipation.

"I saw Meera's father, Lord Howland Reed. He was with his brother, Ryder. They were at Greywater and their father had just died. Howland found out that Ryder poisoned their father and banned him from Greywater, but he didn't do it. He purchased the poison for his father, his pain was too much and he wanted to die. Ryder gave him the poison, but tried to take it back from him before he could swallow it. The poison spilled on the floor in the struggle and Lord Reed died of a heart attack. Ryder bears the mark of a murdered, brand so by his brother," Bran eased back in his chair to let the vision wash out of his mind. He'd seen so much already and wasn't sure why this vision came to him.

"That's why he came to stay with us and why he left for King's Landing," Careen stated, feeling a bit of sorrow for him.

Jon placed his arm around Careen, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "You need to talk to him and Killian. If you still call him friend, then ease his mind and let him know."

Her eyes misted over, her tears burning the back of her eyes as she stared back at the man she loved. Jon was too perfect and to her he always would be.

"Bran... he needs to know," she wiped the tears from her eyes and prepared herself for Jon's reaction about their child.

Bran nodded his head as a crooked smile pulled on his cheek. He sat back, letting her take the lead once more as the story began to flow from her lips.

Jon had a feeling this news wasn't going to be good. He felt Careen become ridged beside him, as if she were dreading what came next. He held her to him tighter, bracing himself for his world to crumble down.

"You know Bran is a Warg now and has the power to see into the future or the past. I'm Divine and can sense the power of the Old Ones around me. The power that exists in the weirwood tree is ancient and powerful and lives in me. He needs to touch the heart tree to use his gift, but now that he's found me, he just needs to touch my hand," Careen stopped, thinking she just needed to get to the point. She had to make sure Jon understood how she knew that she was with child, when they had only just conceived the baby.

"What did he see, Careen? You can tell me, no matter what it is," he turned her face to him so he could let her see he was alright. They would face whatever this was as long as they were together.

"What she's trying to tell you, Jon is you're going to be a father. I saw her with child, I saw her giving birth and she can feel the child growing inside her. The child has a great power, like his father. You are destined for more than the throne of the North," Jon stared back at Bran in disbelieve. He didn't doubt his little brother's powers or that he saw what he saw, but Careen being with child seemed impossible.

"You're... with child?" his hand went to Careen's belly as she nodded her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, my love. I am. I think it was on our wedding night," she cupped his cheek as a smile broke out over his face, He pulled her up into his arms,wrapping her in his loving embrace. Careen looked back at him as he held her face, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Are you happy?" she had to know if this baby was good news for him.

"Happy? My sweet Careen, I've never been happier. Our child won't be raised like I was. They will know the love of a mother and a father. I won't give our child the name of Snow. I'll talk with Sansa and give our child the Stark name," Jon was beyond happy at the news. He was hoping for a few months of enjoying his wife first, but with how quickly things had escalated around him, it only made sense his marriage would be no different.

They both agreed to wait until she was a few months along before announcing it. It would be hard to explain how she knew before she'd even missed a month of bleeding.

Bran held on to a truth as well, sensing it wasn't time to tell Jon that he wasn't just a Stark but a Targaryen.

* * *

 **You have left me speechless with all the follows/favorites and reviews. Thank you so very much. They're back together and Jon knows he's going to be a daddy. Ryder's secret is out, but is there more to it. Bran holds an ace up his sleeve where Jon is concerned, one that will change his and Careen's world forever. The battle for the Iron Throne will take more than one Targayren.**

 ***Side Note* I may not update for a day or two due to family obligations, but I will be back as soon as possible.**


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone in attendance at the feast could see the smile on Jon's face. Some took it as a sign of his happiness due to Careen and Bran being back in Winterfell, but others knew it was much more than that. Jon wanted to tell Sansa about the child and Bran said he could as soon as he told her about his powers. He didn't want any secrets between his siblings, they needed to stand as one. House Stark would be strong once again and the North would stand with them.

Jon walked into the Feasting Hall with Careen by his side. They took their seats at the head table with Sansa and Killian, the two of them looking very smitten with the other.

As Careen sat, Killian rose and asked Sansa if he could talk with his sister. Sansa stood, going over to help Davos bring Bran in. The true born Stark took his seat at the head table, his eyes following Meera as she sat with her Uncle.

Killian took his sister's hand, hating he had to ruin her happiness with his grim news. Jon nodded to him, taking his wife's other hand. "Go on, Killian."

"Careen… my little flame. I don't want to ruin this happy homecoming, but you need to know," Killian's face fell when he saw the smile fade from his sister's face.

She squeezed Jon's hand as she pulled her hand away from Killian. Her palm touched her brother's cheek as she smiled through the pain in her heart. "Father and mother are gone, aren't they? I felt their death before I left and I knew I would never see them again. It's alright, Killian… they both knew we loved them."

Killian took the hand on his cheek and kissed it tenderly. "Being Divine can spare you from some things, but not everything. Mrs. Gilliam didn't make it back to Winterfell. The dead took her the day you went missing. We had to burn her body, it was the only way. I'm sorry, Careen."

One single tear rolled down her face as she smiled through her pain. "Did she suffer?"

"No, she died quickly. I can't promise you there won't be any more heartache in your life, but I promise to help make your days brighter." Killian kissed her forehead, stroking her head as he looked back at Jon.

"I – we all will." Jon said to her as he wiped her tear away. "No more tears tonight, wife."

She nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on his handsome face. She held tight to the memories of those she loved, letting those fill her heart instead of the sorrow that wanted to settle there.

Careen pointed to Bran talking with Sansa, the two of them watching as Sansa's face went from pale to rosy as she hugged Bran, kissing his cheek. Jon took Careen's hand and walked over to where his siblings were sitting. Sansa looked up at him, looking for the acknowledgment that Jon was aware of Bran's powers.

Sansa looked back at Bran, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Do we have powers?"

"I don't know, Sansa. If we had someone to ask, some family to talk to, but they're all gone," Bran looked up at Jon as the memory of one family member came to mind. "Jon… Uncle Benjen found me, saved me from the Wights. He fell fighting a White Walker and the Children saved him, placed dragonglass in his heart. He's not dead or alive, but he is still here and fights for the living."

"Uncle Benjen?" Jon squatted down to Bran when Careen placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"He found me, saved me from the dead and got me back to Bran. Benjen is out there, protecting us even now. He isn't the man you remember anymore, but he's still a man of honor," Careen hoped Jon could find some peace about his Uncle and prayed he'd get to see him once more.

Jon sat between Sansa and Bran, placing a hand on the back of their heads. "We do this as a family. I don't know where Arya is or if she's even alive, but we are all each other has now. House Stark lives on through us, let's make father proud."

"You are a Stark, Jon… never let anyone tell you different. Careen is now our family, my sister and she is a Stark. When you have children, they will be Starks. Winterfell is our home and it will never belong to anyone but a Stark… ever again." Sansa took Careen's hand, pulling her over to them. She wanted her new sister to understand, she was a part of the Stark family.

"Thank you, Sansa," Jon looked over to his wife, giving her a soft smile. He knew the child growing inside her now was something she desperately wanted to tell Sansa about. This happy news had brightened his world and gave him a new purpose to rise each morning.

"That may come sooner than you think," Bran's eyes darted to Careen, watching her hand got to her belly.

Sansa turned to look at Careen, unsure what Bran was trying to get at. She saw the way Jon was nearly beaming and Careen's hands were resting on her abdomen. "Am I missing something?"

"Tell her, Bran," Careen said as she sat beside the baffled Lady of Winterfell.

Bran once again told the story of his gift and the vision he had of Careen and how with her own powers, she could feel the child growing inside her. Sansa sat there for a moment, letting all this sink in. The more she thought about, the more confused she became.

"How? When?" Sansa's eyebrows lifted up as she stared at her brother and Careen.

Jon let out a chuckle, nearly blushing back at his little sister. "I think you know how, Sansa. As for when… apparently on our wedding night or so Careen tells me."

"It's true Sansa, I swear it by the Old Gods," Careen's face lit up with the joy in her heart. The prophecy her grandmother and Melisandre told her was coming true, she would be the Mother of Kings, or at the very least a King. She was sure their child would be a boy, a son and heir of the King in the North.

Sansa's lips lifted into a joyous smile. She gave first Careen, then Jon a hug before placing her hand on Careen's belly. "When will you make the announcement?"

"Maybe in a fortnight or a little longer, but soon," Careen whispered in Sansa's ear that she should have bled by now, but it hasn't come. Sansa nodded back at her, understanding exactly what that meant.

Lyanna Mormont stood in the middle of the Feasting Hall, calling all gathered there to attention. "Tonight we feast, to welcome home a lost son of the North, Lord Brandon Stark and our Queen, Careen. The North is now stronger than ever and from this day forth, shall remain so."

"To our Queen and King," Lord Glover raised his cup, drinking to their long life.

Ryder came in as everyone stood, taking a cup off the table and toasting them as well. Careen excused herself from the company of her family and made her way over to him.

"Ryder, a moment," she walked out into the hall, hoping the right words came to her.

"Your Grace," he bowed, showing no affection for her at all. He had placed all feelings for her away, doing his best forget he was in love with the Queen.

Careen saw the resolve on his face, the hard set lines in his brow that always gave away his stubbornness. She made her mind up to say what she needed to say and be done with it. "Ryder, I know you blame yourself for the death of your father. Howland blames you as well, but you need to know that's not true."

"What would you know of it? Killian promised me he would take this to his grave, the lying bastard," Ryder's face turned a deep red, his anger seething as he looked around for Killian.

"Killian didn't tell me, Ryder. I can't explain to you how I know, just that it came to me by divine ways. Your father never drank the poison, his heart gave out," her words did little to calm Ryder. Reliving that day was something he never wanted to do again and she was digging up a past he'd tried so hard to keep buried.

"I did kill my father. If I hadn't fought with him, his heart wouldn't have given out. Leave this alone, Careen. What's done is done and it can't be changed. Besides, I'm no good. I've drank and whored my way from the North to King's Landing. Howland told me I was a disgrace to House Reed and I'm doing my damnedest to prove him right. Go back to your husband, your grace." Ryder walked back to the feast, taking a seat in the back and sending a servant for more wine.

Her words to Ryder in the Wolfswood and done their job. He was wounded, his heart broken and Careen hated that she lost him as a friend. Jon and their child were her concern now, so she pushed all thoughts of Ryder Reed away and went to join the man she loves.

The feast went on till the wee hours of the night. Careen was about to fall over as the last of their guests turned in for the night. She gathered her cloak and walked out to the courtyard, watching the snow falling in the silvery moonlight. The tiny white flakes floated down to the ground like feathers floating in the wind. She'd always been mesmerized by falling snow and for some reason, it was more beautiful falling down on Winterfell.

She felt two strong arms go around her, the feel of Jon's beard on her cheek. "I was wondering where you went."

"Just looking at the snow," she turned her face to him, giving him a slow, tender kiss. "This snow is so much more beautiful."

Jon kissed her back as the snow started to fall harder. He never wanted a day to go by that he hadn't kissed those lips or held her tight. With the war to come, they both understood how important it was to cherish each and every moment together. The South was too busy dealing with the Mother of Dragons to worry about the North. If the Night King made it past The Wall, the petty wars of man wouldn't matter.

"Your Grace," Lady Brienne called out behind him, her voice almost in a whisper. Jon let go of Careen and turned to her.

"My lady," he said, his eyes going to the blood on her armor. Jon left his bride, ordering her to go straight to their room. She stood there, watching as Jon questioned Brienne.

"It's Pod… he's with the Maester now. It was the sellsword, Blackwood," the noble lady was practically in tears. Jon asked her to tell him everything as they walked back to the Great Hall. Careen followed behind them, only stopping when Jon turned to face her.

"Go to our room, Careen," he ordered again and she nodded back at him.

"I will, my love, but I want to see Podrick first," the look on Brienne's face had her worried. She'd grown rather fond of Podrick and was so tired of losing people she cared about.

Davos came around the corner, listening to the conversation. He waved for the men guarding the hall to come to their king. "I'll escort the Queen to her chambers and meet you back here."

Jon took Careen's hand, gently kissing her fingers. "Don't come out until I or Davos come for you."

She nodded back to him as she said a silent prayer for her friend. Everyone else was either in bed or too drunk to be of aid. Killian and Sansa had gone for a stroll around the grounds near midnight and hadn't been seen since.

Careen hurried to Podrick's room, finding him lying on the bed looking way too pale. "How is he Maester Wendull?"

"He's young, so I suspect he'll pull through with some rest," Careen walked in, seeing the bloody bandages around his stomach. She knew a stab wound when she saw one, remembering seeing the same wound on Killian once.

Podrick opened his eyes, letting out a painful groan. "Forgive me, your grace."

"For what, Pod? You served your King well," she sat beside his bed, encouraging him to lie back down.

"Not too well, your grace. The sellsword got away from me twice and tonight I finally had him. He is skilled with a sword, more than I. For all of Lady Brienne's lessons, I failed her," Pod tried to set up as his arm went around his waist.

"Why have you been searching for him?" she asked, looking back at Davos when he cleared his throat.

Davos answered for Podrick, waving for the Queen to leave him to rest. "Blackwood is a sword for sell. He's been hired by what's left of the Karstarks to kill the Starks. Podrick found out about the plot while we were traveling to The Wall. One of the whores at the brothel told him about it."

"I'm not going to ask why Pod has been visiting the brothel, but why would this Blackwood want to sell his sword to the Karstarks?" Careen yawned as she asked the question, suddenly becoming very tired.

Davos walked her to her door, waiting until she was settled inside before answering. "Their house has been disgraced and disowned by the North. They have little in the way of money or goods. Only by the grace of the Starks have they been allowed to keep their lands. It's simple, Your Grace… they want revenge. That is daft, I know, seeing how they betrayed the Starks, but men with little to lose are dangerous."

"There are enemies at our gates, at The Wall and in the South. It's a good thing we have loyal friends," she said good night to Ser Davos, sending out one more prayer that her family be kept safe.

She put on her bedclothes and crawled into the bed. The night would be long as she waited for her husband to join her. This was just one of many nights she would fall asleep with worry in her heart for the new family she had grown to love.

~.~

Careen woke when she felt Jon's arm slide over her waist. His lips kissed her collarbone, making her hum in delight. "It is late, my love."

"It is, my Queen. Podrick is well and Lady Brienne went with Davos and Tormund to look for Blackwood. We believe he's been given shelter at Karhold. Lord Harlad has not been seen since the Battle of Winterfell, but I know he's alive and behind this. The Karstark are more than a noble house of the North, they are family. I don't want what happened to the Bolton's to happen to them," he curled his body up to her, her hand stroking his strong arm.

"House Bolton is no more because Ramsay destroyed them. Sansa will make sure that name is forgotten in the North. No more talk, my love… you need to sleep," she closed her eyes, nuzzling against her husband as he continued to kiss her shoulder and neck.

"What do you think our child is? Boy or girl, it doesn't matter, they will be cared for and loved," his large hand spread out over her belly, his fingers flexing back and forth.

Careen looked over her shoulder, seeing the content smile on his face. He already loved his child and the thought of being a father made him very happy. She placed her hand over his, feeling the love swelling in his heart and the bright light of his joy flowing from his hand and into hers. There was nothing Jon wanted more than to be a father and love his wife and she would do everything in her power to love him back.

"A boy, of course. I've been told by more than one that I will be the Mother of Kings. I doubt I'll give you a daughter, my love," the words seem to disappoint Jon, the flow of light Careen was feeling, dimmed slightly.

Jon let her words seep in for a moment, thinking how beautiful a daughter would be with her blue eyes and his dark hair. She would be a fiery lady like her mother, a strong and defiant woman like her Aunt Sansa and a Stark. He hoped his beauty was wrong and they were gifted with a daughter someday.

"I don't believe that, my dear. Just because Melisandre saw you give me sons, doesn't mean you won't have a daughter," his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke, his body wrapped around her as they both began to drift off to sleep.

She held on to the hope she would give him a daughter someday, letting the warmth of his body lull her to sleep. Before she was fully under, she felt Ghost jump on the foot of the bed. He let out a whimper as he placed his paw on her foot. Careen lifted her head, seeing those piercing red eyes looking back at her.

"Come here, Ghost," she called the direwolf to her side, using her free hand to pet him between the ears.

A power rose from the wolf, soaring up her arm and taking over her body. There was something holding her down to the bed, gripping her so tight she couldn't move. It was as if she wasn't in control her body any longer. She could feel the familiar light, the fire and ice that resided inside of Jon but it was different. The light mixed with something wild, something as ancient at the great heart tree of the Three-eyed Raven.

She could hear a voice calling out to her, saying her name over and over. She fought to open her eyes, but the power controlled her now. "Wake up," the voice called out again and she opened her eyes to see Ghost, but there was something else there beside the white wolf.

"Bran… is that you?" the wolf stared back at her, looking at her with recognition in his eyes. "Jon, wake up."

Careen patted her husband's hand, rubbing his arm as she tried to wake him. She called his name again, wiggling her body under the weight of his embrace. Jon was fast asleep, his face so handsome and peaceful as he lay there lost in a dream.

The power that had her constricted was still pulsing through her, still presence on her skin. Ghost rested his head on the bed beside her, whimpering. Careen turned to the snowy beast, finally understanding the power that flowed through her. "Jon?"

* * *

 **Your support is so very much appreciated. I hope you continue to read and enjoy and as always, thank you for the reviews.**

 **The Starks are full of surprises and there are more surprises to come.**


	21. Chapter 21

Careen lay awake most of the night, watching Jon sleep and keeping an eye on Ghost. It was obvious to her that Jon had a connection with his direwolf. Her mind won't let her rest as she pondered if Jon was like Bran. She eased out of bed, making sure not to wake her husband or disturb Ghost on the floor.

After putting on a gown, sliding on some shoes and tossing on her cloak, she made her way down to Bran's room. She rapped lightly on the door, asking in a whisper if Bran was awake.

"Come in," Bran answered her back, his words laced with sleep. She opened the door, finding Bran sitting up in the bed as he let out a big yawn.

"I'm so sorry to wake you, but I have something I need to talk to you about," she gathered the chair by the window and pulled it over to Bran's bed.

Bran asked her to place another log as he lit the candle beside the bed. She stoked the fire, filling the room with heat and light. She sat, noticing how intently Bran was staring back at her.

"Is this about Jon?" he asked as he reached for her hand. She let him take it, watching as the greensight took him over. The energy of his site pushed into her, waking her Divine power. For the first time in a long time, she could see the energy, the pure white that flashed before her eyes that was followed by a heat that washed over her. He was locked into a vision of something strong, something taking him back to a time when all of Westeros was new. The power coursing from Bran to her beat as steady as her own heart. She could feel his emotions, his happiness, his sadness and even his fear.

The white of her vision turned to a deep red, the heat intensifying to the point of making her sweat. She concentrated on the red, seeking it out until she saw what it really was. She was looking at Ghost, his eyes locked on hers. Her hand involuntarily pulled back from Bran's, leaving her feeling as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

Bran came back to himself, his vision showing him what Careen was looking for. She looked back at him, her hand resting on her heaving chest. "Breathe, Careen. Look at me… breathe."

She did as Bran asked, using the calmness of his words to find her center. "What did you see?" she asked, breathing a little easier.

"Jon is very special, Careen… more than you know. The very first Stark was a Warg and there has been Wargs in every generation. I went back to Brandon the Builder and he was a Warg that used the Giants beyond The Wall to help build it. My father never spoke of this power, never said he or his siblings could do it, but I know it was in them to do so. It came to me through dreams and I think it's coming to Jon the same way. Ghost and Jon share a bond that saved his life," Bran licked his parched lips, watching Careen as she finally understood what Bran was getting at.

"You mean… that night at Castle Black? Did he tell you?" she rose to her feet, pacing by the fireplace while she considered what Bran was telling her.

"I know because I saw it when I touched you. You know the truth and you were marked by those words. You love him so much that his pain is your pain. But the truth is, the Red Lady didn't bring Jon back, he was never really gone. His body had failed him but his spirit was alive and well… in Ghost. She restored his soul to his body, but that was all. The magic that lives inside Jon is as old as the magic inside me.," Bran could tell Careen was lost, her eyes narrowing as she tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

There was no doubt magic was alive in Westeros again. The Old Gods gave the gift of the Divine to her as well as making Bran not only a Warg but the Three-eyed Raven. Magic also existed in the form of blood magic that was practiced by the Red Priestess, but there was another kind of magic that the Valyrians harnessed a long time ago – Dragons. No matter what Gods you serviced, their gifts and the magic that came with them was irrefutable.

"You're not making any sense, Bran. Jon was dead, he felt the dagger go into his heart. He bled out on the snow, his heart stopped beating. Melisandre said she knew of a man that brought someone back from the dead and she used that ritual, that magic to bring him back. I felt the icy hand of death upon him when he told me about it. Jon isn't a Warg, he's not like you," she moved the chair, sitting on the edge of the bed with him.

"He doesn't know he can, but he can do that and so much more. I have something I need to tell you, something that can't leave this room. Jon can't know… not yet. You have to promise to keep it a secret," Bran pushed himself closer to Careen, needing to look her right in the eyes.

Careen wasn't sure she could lie to her husband or at the very least, keep a secret that involved him. From the look on Bran's face, this wasn't just any secret, this was something monumental. She told herself she'd do this, keep this secret, but only if Bran promised to tell Jon and soon.

"I will keep your secret, but you must promise me two things. If Jon comes to the knowledge of this secret, you will tell him the truth and if he doesn't not, you must tell him before the truth can be used to hurt him. A lie in a marriage is like a wound that is left to fester, it will kill it from the inside. If you can live with my terms, I can keep your secret," she smiled when Bran nodded his head and prepared herself to lock away a truth from the man she vowed to love.

Bran sat quietly for a moment, collecting his thoughts. This could very well be more than Careen could handle, more than she was prepared to hear. It would not only affect Jon and herself, but the child she carried.

"I saw the day my father fought Ser Arthur Dayne. He was at the Tower of Joy, sent there to bring his sister Lyanna home. Rhaegar Targaryen had abducted her, raped her and left her for dead, or so the story goes. But I know the truth, Careen. My Aunt Lyanna was in the that tower and my father did battle and defeat The Sword of the Morning, but my Aunt wasn't there by force. She was there to give birth to her child, to Rhaegar's son. I don't know if she loved him, but I do know she pleaded with my father to take her son, keep him safe from Robert Baratheon. She made him promise her, those were her last words as she lay dying on a bed of blood… Promise me Ned, promise me. My father took her son and brought him back to Winterfell. Jon isn't Ned Starks bastard, but the heir to the Iron Throne. Part Targaryen… part Stark." Bran rested back against the headboard, his heart suddenly feeling unburden.

"Of fire and ice, now I understand," she could feel all warmth leave the room, her face as cold as ice skimming over a pond. "My child is a… Targaryen?"

There was a great war to come, one that would take the fire from the South to destroy the ice from the North. She rose from the bed, her feet carrying her out of the East Wing and out to the Godswood. The morning was still early, the sun still slumbered in the sky as she let the moonlight guide her to the heart tree where she hoped to gain some comfort for the numbness that grew in her heart.

The Godswood was alive with energy. It welcomed her, wrapping around her like a mother embracing her child. She walked until she came to the heart tree, knelt before it and placed her hand on the bark.

The connection she shared with the Old Gods felt like lightening had struck her and was bringing to life powers she didn't know she possessed. Careen pulled her palms from the tree, landing on her back from the violent shock.

"Careen," Jon's soft voiced called out to her as he rushed to help her up. "What are you doing out here this late at night?"

She gripped his hand and felt the power that was lying dormant inside him. It wasn't like anything she'd felt before. Jon had a quiet storm brewing inside him, a firestorm that was kept in check by the wintry chill of the frost in his veins.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered him back, wondering if now was the time to tell him about Ghost.

"Do you need to see Maester Wendull," Jon wrapped an arm around her, feeling how cold she was. "You're freezing, Careen. How long have you been out here?"

"Not long. I was talking to Bran before I came out here," she saw the concern on his face and the spark of curiosity in his eyes. "I need to tell you something."

Jon stopped, taking her face in his hands and stared back at the deep blue of her sapphire eyes. "What's wrong, wife?

"Not here, I'll tell you when we get back to our room," she was still suspicious of those she didn't know. She had felt a dark presence in Winterfell since she arrived and even after Lord Baelish had departed, it still lingered there.

They hurried back to their bed chamber, Jon's mind racing with the possible things Careen could tell him. As soon as the door was closed, Jon sat on the bed and took Careen's hand. She sat beside him, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Her heart was beating just as hard as she tried to find the right words to explain what needed to be said. Jon could tell this wasn't something trivial or her hand wouldn't be trembling. "I felt something odd in Ghost. I was petting him while you were sleeping, lying here in your arms. I tried to wake you, but you were so deeply asleep, you won't wake. I can't explain it, my love, but your energy, I've felt it so many times I know it by heart and..."

"Go on," Jon said as he kissed her soft lips. She hesitated once more, praying this wouldn't change him, wouldn't change them.

"I felt you in Ghost. I could have sworn I saw a little bit of you in his eyes," the look on Jon's face made her heart sink in her chest. She held tight to his hand, watching as he looked back at his direwolf.

"I have strange dreams, ones that I wake from and fell off... different. Is this why you went to see Bran?" Jon reached his hand out to the white wolf by his side. He stroked the fur on his back, listening to the soft pant the wolf made.

"Yes and I think you need to talk to him. Bran can help you understand this, help you use your gift," Careen placed her hand on his scruffy cheek, turning his face to her. She leaned over, placed her lips to his, kissing him so passionately they both sighed.

She kept her hands on his face, their foreheads touching as his hand now cupped the back of her head. "I'll go talk to Bran in the morning. You need your rest."

She gave him a devious grin, her mind set on having her way with him. She shook her head as she leaned back on the bed, her body quivering as his hands moved down her sides and his lips left a blazing trail of heat from her lips to her cleavage. She would sleep, but not before she had another taste of the man she so dearly loved.

~.~

Jon was already gone when she woke, her naked body stretching under the fur blanket. She tossed her legs over the side when she heard Meera's voice on the other side of her door.

"Your Grace, are you awake?" Meera had a gentleness to her that was disguised by her bold and relentless nature.

Careen came to admire and respect her as they traveled back to Winterfell. She could tell Meera would protect Bran with her life and the stories she told her about the wights and White Walkers could scare even the bravest of souls. Bran was so afraid to cross The Wall again, but Meera convinced him to let Ser Davos take them back the way they came, through the Nightfort.

"I'm awake, Meera," Careen slipped on the gown that Jon had almost ripped off her body, holding the laces at the back as she sat.

Meera entered with a young girl, about fourteen with dark brown hair and soft grey eyes. They girl looked like she'd been well cared for and her timid behavior reminded Careen of a young doe in the wild. "This is Ella, she's from House Mormont. Lady Lyanna wishes her to stay on at Winterfell as your lady's maid. Both of her parents were killed at the Battle of Winterfell and she has no other family."

"Thank you Lady Reed. Ella, welcome to Winterfell," the young girl bowed and went right to her duties. She had obviously been trained to be a lady in waiting, and she was rather good at it. Careen let her go about her work and tried to make small talk with her, but she said little as she helped her dress. Meera asked Careen to join her for breakfast, needing to have a heart to heart with her friend.

They walked arm in arm to the Great Hall with Ella behind them. Careen was used to Lily and the bond of their friendship, not the servitude this girl thought she was under. Careen looked around the hall for any sign of her husband until Meera told her he and Bran had gone out for a ride early this morning.

Sansa was busy with Lady Lyanna, arranging a visit from the noble ladies of the North. There was much to attend to and Careen knew as Queen, she would be called upon to do her part. She sent Ella to tell Lady Stark and Lady Mormont she wished to see them later this afternoon. Politics weren't her forte, but for Jon and the betterment of House Stark, she'd play the game.

As she and Meera ate their meal, Maester Wendull approached with a Raven in hand. He gave the message to Careen, only to have Killian walk up behind her and take it from her. She reached for it, but Killian held it up above her reach and chuckled rather loudly.

"Guest are coming, your grace," Killian continued to read as Careen glared back at him.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" she turned from him, ignoring his teasing. Meera snuck up behind Killian and took the message from him. Killian looked back with a crooked grin, swiping a piece of bacon from his sister's plate.

"Lord Robyn of Eyrie is coming with his Uncle Petyr Baelish to meet with the King and Queen in the North. The Lord of the Vale wishes to declare for House Stark and requested Lady Sansa's hand in marriage," Meera handed the message to Careen and eyed Killian as she sat down.

There was an ominous feeling coming from the parchment, a tingle that made her shiver all over. "That's not all they want. I need to speak to Jon as soon as he's back with Bran. Killian, gather Davos, Tormund and Ryder. I'll talk to Sansa and we'll meet in the Great Room."

"Yes... my Queen," Killian backed out of the room, bowing with a playful grin as he did so.

"I don't think Lady Sansa will marry Lord Robyn," Meera sat back in her chair with a faraway look in her eyes. Careen couldn't help but think her friend was thinking about a certain young Lord herself.

"Sansa isn't in any hurry to marry again. I don't care if she is smitten with my brother, she's very happy being Lady of Winterfell. Besides, Killian is ten years her senior," the words had barely left her lips when Sansa walked in with Lady Lyanna by her side.

The four ladies spent the rest of the morning talking about meeting with the Ladies of the North and the visit from the Lord of the Vale. Sansa was quick to say she wasn't interested in marrying Lord Robyn or anyone for that matter. Lady Lyanna agreed that a Northern woman didn't need a man to be a leader. Careen thought to herself, she'd change her mind once puberty visited her.

As the four of them, with Ella in tow, left the Great Hall, they saw Jon riding up to the stables with Bran. Careen excused herself from her company, telling Ella to stay with Meera until she called for her. Jon and Bran were laughing when she entered the stable, the smile on both their faces nearly bringing Careen to tears. She missed seeing her husband smile like that, laugh like that and she hoped there would be more days like this.

"Careen, come see what I found," Bran sounded so excited, his brown eyes alive with wonder.

She hurried over to him, reaching the message to her husband. Jon took it, but his eyes were glued to his brother and his bride. Careen watched as the stable boy, Allan, helped Bran from his horse and set him on a stool by the stall. Bran pointed to his saddlebag, his smile so wide it covered his face.

Tormund walked in, scratching his beard and looking confused. "You need me, Jon Snow?"

"I - I found something in the Wolfswood and need to know if you think it's from the Haunted Forest," Jon had this look of anticipation on his face as Allan pulled a small wolf cub from the bag.

Tormund took the cub and looked it over before handing to Jon. "This is a direwolf cub. Where did you find it?"

Bran started to talk, his words coming out in one long sentence. "It was in a rotten log close to Ironrath."

The cub looked like it was barely alive. It was covered in mud and blood, her ribs starting to show. Careen took the wolf from her husband, cradling the poor thing in her arms and sent Allan for some soft food.

"You told me direwolves were plenty in the Haunted Forest, beyond the Wall. Do you think it came from there?" Jon had ignored the message as he watched his wife care for the little wolf.

Careen carefully washed the wolf off with a bucket of water by the stable door. The wolf had a vibrant red fur all but its tail, which had a black tip. She sat on the stable floor, resting the wolf in her lap as she stroked its side until Allan returned with a plate of shredded mutton.

Jon was in awe of his beauty, watching how she sat on the dirty stable floor and cared for the wild little beast. Most ladies would think doing such would be beneath them, but his Queen was far more than a noble lady, she was the heart of the North.

The cub began to move, her head moving as Careen placed tiny bits of the meat in her mouth. When the wolf cub opened its eyes, Careen gasped and Tormund's face lit up.

"I'll be a son of a goat... there hasn't been a Fire Wolf in the North for hundreds of years. The First Men that lived beyond The Wall had packs of the red wolves. These beasts had fur of fire and eyes of ice and were loyal to only their master. Jon, if a Fire Wolf has found its way here, the Wall has failed," Tormund looked back at the ice blue eyes of the wolf, his hand stroking his long red beard.

"I need to send a Raven to Castle Black," Jon and Tormund hurried out of the stable, Jon shouting for someone to find Maester Wendull.

"Bran," Careen could feel the power in the cub as well as the extreme cold, hunger and near death the animal had experienced.

Bran had Allan help him over to Careen, the wolf starting to be more active. "It's my fault, Careen. The Wall... I could tell there was something wrong as soon as I crossed over. I could feel death nipping at me the closer we got to the gates of Castle Black and I couldn't do that to the Night's Watch. Davos and Tormund came out through the long tunnel to take Meera and me to the Nightfort. I don't know why, but I felt if I retraced my steps back, the Night King's curse wouldn't follow me."

"Curse? What are you talking about, Bran?" Careen felt all the blood rush from her face when she saw the brand of a large hand on Bran's forearm.

The mark of the damned and dying was there on Bran's arm for all to see. Careen could feel the magic, the dark magic radiated from that mark. It was too much for her to be near, the feeling making her nauseous. She gathered the little wolf in her arms and quickly rose to her feet, scurrying to the other side of the stable.

"I... I didn't know," Bran's eyes filled with tears as Careen fought to keep her breakfast down. She slowly walked over to him when Meera came in with Ella not far behind.

Meera tossed her arms around Bran as his held her back. They had been out there and knew all too well what was coming for the land of the living. "Bran, it's alright... I've got you now."

Careen knew it wasn't alright, it was far from alright. The pain in her heart that joined with the nausea in the pit of her stomach told her that things would never be alright again.

* * *

 **Y'all are the best. Thanks for the reviews and follows. I look forward to your reviews and hope you continue to read and enjoy. So many things happened in this chapter that I can't wait for you to read what's coming next.**


	22. Chapter 22

Jon finished with Maester Wendull as he and Tormund walked back to the stables. Tormund was sure something must have happened to The Wall for the wolf cub to make it south. He told Jon he was going to take some of the Wildlings and scout out the Wolfswoods. Jon thought that was an excellent idea and told him to report back as soon as he found anything.

There hadn't been a moment since Jon married Careen that some matter hadn't arose that needed his attention or separated them. He felt as if he were neglecting his wife, she needed more than his affection in the bed chamber. He went back to the stables to find she and Bran had already gone and they had taken the wolf cub with her. Allan told him the Queen said she was going to the library to read up on direwolves. Jon smiled at that thought, remembering all too well the last time they were alone in the library.

As he made his way to the Library Tower, Sansa stopped him. Her lips were pursed so tight; they were starting to turn white. "What has you so upset, Sansa?"

"Littlefinger is bringing Lord Robyn here... to Winterfell. It's under the pretense of committing The Vale to House Stark and to the North and I know Lord Baelish already declared for us, but he's also proposing marriage between me and Robyn. He's brought this matter to you once before, and here it is again. I took Lady Lyanna as my council to free him to go back to the Eyrie. I don't want him here, Jon, but I also don't want you and the North to lose a valuable ally," Sansa was on the verge of tears, not sad tears but ones of anger.

Jon remembered the message his wife had given him in the stables and suddenly understood what it was all about. "We'll deal with Lord Baelish and Lord Robyn when they arrive. I told you Sansa, I will protect you and no one will ever lay a finger on you again."

He brushed his hand over her cheek, watching a small smile shine from her face. "I believe you Jon, I do, but you don't know Littlefinger like I do."

"I stand with our King, my lady. No one will ever harm you again," Lady Brienne stood behind them, her armor gleaming in the dim sun.

"How is Pod?" Jon asked and Brienne took a deep breath.

"Better. He's still not able to move around much, but he's not bleeding anymore. Maester Wendull said it would take a few more days of rest," Brienne turned to Sansa with her hand rested on the pommel of her sword. "I will handle the arrival of your guest from The Eyrie, my lady. You have nothing to fear."

They excused themselves as they walked off towards the Keep. Jon made his way to the library, smiling to himself when he heard Careen's voice echo back at him. She was talking to the little wolf cub, her voice so soft and sweet. He could image her talking to their child, reading to him from her favorite tome as she rested him upon her lap. That was an image he couldn't wait to see.

"Careen," he called out to her as he topped the stairs. The violent memories of Ramsay and what he did here, lingered in his mind as he stared at the blood stains on the wall. The hidden door next to the south wall was now available for anyone to use, if necessary. Jon wanted to make happier memories for his lovely wife, ones to replace the fear that Ramsay had tainted it with.

The vision of her sitting in the floor with the wolf and a large book in her lap while her crimson hair flowing over her shoulder was enough to take his breath away. She had a gentle turn to her that soothed his heart, but the insatiable woman she became at night was more than he could handle at times.

"I'm over here, my love," she lifted her voice as her blue eyes searched for him. The smile on her lips, he knew was his and only his and he loved that more than anything.

"How is your little direwolf doing?" Jon sat in the floor beside her, stretching his legs out as he adjusted the sword on his hip.

"My wolf?" she looked back at him a little confused. Jon nodded his head, knowing the moment he and Bran found the barely alive cub, if it lived it would be his Queen's.

"Of course. She is a rare direwolf, with her ice blue eyes and red fur. She's like you, my sweet Careen... rare and beautiful," he placed his fingers under her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. The wolf whimpered as she moved, her lips at her husband's command.

Kissing Jon was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She'd been kissed by other suitors, but Jon Snow had the softest lips and his tongue always sent shivers of desire racing through her body as he teased her with it. The feel of his beard brushing over her top lip sent shivers of its own down her body. No man had ever made her so crazed with lustful thoughts as the man she now called husband.

Jon pulled away from her, wanting to spend some time talking and not devouring each other. "I could do this all day, but that's not why I came up here."

Careen blushed slightly, turning her face from him. She touched her lips, feeling the heat of his still there. They were good together, their bodies so in-tune to the other's wants and needs. She couldn't have asked for a more patient, loving man to be her lover and husband. Jon had a body that was worth worshiping nightly, but it was his heart that she craved more every day.

"I know, my love. You carried the weight of the North on your broad shoulders, let me help you if I can," she moved the book from her lap and placed the small wolf in a basket by her side. The cub yawned as she licked the remnants of the mutton from her lips.

Jon took her hand as they sat there, leaning back against the stacks as he gazed into the deep sea of her eyes. "I'm being pulled in so many directions, Careen. The Wall is failing, the Northern Houses fear the White Walkers, the South will soon be at war with the Dragon Queen and we have enemies that want to see us fall. I never wanted to be King... I just wanted my home back and to love you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, wishing she had some magic to erase all his worries. "You are King in the North, Jon and the North stands with you. You'll always have those that want to see the Starks fall and that includes you. We can't live with what might be, just with what is. I have a suggestion for you. I want to visit Greyfork and see my mother and father's resting place in our family crypt. Killian will accompany me and I will take Sansa along as well. Send a Raven to Greyfork when Lord Baelish has departed for The Vale and I will return with your sister. As for The Wall, you have battlement towers burning day and night... let the Wildlings man them. Most of them don't feel at home here and sending them deeper North will appease the Houses that don't want the Wildlings here and ease the tension some. As for the South, keep a watchful eye on them, but don't turn your back for a moment. Ryder has friends in the South, allies that trust him. Send him South as your ambassador and have him report back. I trust him and I know he'll do this."

Jon turned to look at her, lifting her chin to gaze upon her alabaster face. "How did I get so lucky? You are a gift from the Gods, Careen and I shall cherish you for the rest of my days." He kissed her softly and slowly, letting his fingers rub back and forth along her tender cheek.

"I am the lucky one, your grace," she giggled as he furrowed his brow. Jon hated being called that and he disliked it even more coming from her. He preferred the endearing way she said my love and the loving way she always looked at him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Jon wasn't fond of the idea of her leaving the security of Winterfell and he really didn't like the thought of spending so many nights without her.

"Your place is here and I won't be gone long. Once Lord Baelish sees Sansa isn't here, he'll take Lord Robyn home. The snake can't strike if the prey isn't here. I know Sansa can handle herself, but it only takes one seed to take root and a tree of discord can grow. She's young and has suffered much in such a short time. I believe some time at Greyfork will do us both good... besides, she's very taken with my brother," the mischievous grin on her face caused Jon to burst out in laughter, waking the sleeping wolf cub.

"While you're gone, have Killian start training you with your sword. I'm sorry I haven't had much time to do that, but I will once you return. Take the direwolf too, she is yours. What will you name her?" Jon took the little wolf from the basket and placed her on his wife's lap. The wolf curled up as if it belonged there and Jon scratched between her ears.

Careen tried to think of a name that suited the little wolf with her bright red fur and ice blue eyes. It wasn't until Jon took the little wolf's tale in his hand and mentioned how odd it was she had a black tip that the name came to her. "It does look like the tip of her tale has been scorched. Scorch... I like it."

I like too," Jon picked up the scrawny wolf and held her up in the air. "Welcome home, Scorch."

Ghost came trotting up the stairs as if one cue and began to lick the little wolf's face. Scorch growled, showing the first signs of real life. Jon placed Scorch on the ground and watch as Ghost walked around her, finally sitting down and letting her crawl up next to him.

"I think he likes her," Careen said as she leaned over her husband to watch them.

"They're family now," Jon petted Ghost, feeling a peaceful ease settle over him. He needed more of this, just him and his beauty as the world went on around them.

"I need to talk to Sansa about going to Greyfork with me... after I talk to Killian. Come find me when you're done with Davos," Careen took Scorch and starting walking towards the stairs when Jon walked in front of her with Ghost.

"How do you know I'm going to see Davos?" he asked as his smile pulled back his scurfy cheeks.

"Because I saw him walking this way," she gave him a quick peek on the lips and dashed down the starts, leaving him shaking his head.

~.~

Killian tilted back in the wooden chair, his right foot resting on the stone wall of his room as he pondered his sister's request.

"You want me to take you and Lady Sansa to Greyfork until Jon sends for you? Are you in some sort of trouble, little flame?" he asked as he ran his finger over his bottom lip.

"No, but we need to pay our respects to mother and father and I want to thank Cousin David for helping us. Don't you want to spend some time with Lady Sansa, away from Winterfell?" the question got Killian's attention and he raised one eyebrow back at her.

He lowered the chair back on the floor and began to pace. Careen could tell she had him right where she wanted him and like all the times before, she was about to get her way. Ella came in looking for her to inform her Lady Sansa wanted to speak with her. She sent Ella to bring Sansa to her as she waited for her brother's answer.

"Does Lady Stark know she's accompanying us on this trip?" Killian turned to her with his hands resting on his hips.

"Not yet, but she'll say yes to me. Please, Killian... I rarely ask you for anything," that sweet little crimson girl with her sad blue eyes looked back at him, breaking his heart just like she did when she was younger.

"Fine. I'll go make preparations, but if Sansa doesn't go... the trip is off," he kissed Careen's cheek, mumbling to himself about always giving in to her.

Killian passed Sansa as she entered his room, her cheeks becoming a soft pink tint. "Careen, we're supposed to meet in the Great Room. Where have you been?"

"My apologies, my lady. I've let myself get sidetracked. Your brother found a direwolf cub in the Wolfswood and brought it back with him. So much has happened since this morning that I dare say, I've got carried away. Forgive me," Careen reached over taking Sansa's hand and getting a nod in return.

"There's nothing to forgive. Is this the cub?" she picked up Scorch and fought back her tears as she held it. "Did Jon give her to you?"

"Yes, I've been caring for her. Poor thing was near death when they brought her back. I named her, Scorch," Careen could tell Sansa missed her own direwolf from the gentle way she was holding her.

"Take better care of her than I did, Lady. That is just another reason I have to hate the Lannister's," Sansa placed the wolf cub back down and collected herself.

"I'm sorry for all the cruelty you had to endure at their hands. I am a firm believer that the Gods do not let such things go unpunished. I know you have stopped praying, but I still pray for you, my lady," Careen loved Sansa like a sister and hoped she felt the same way. There was a hardness to Sansa that scared her. She wasn't afraid of Sansa, but afraid that she could easily give in to her anger and let it consume her.

"Thank you, Careen. I was never really close with Arya, she annoyed me mostly, but when you say kind things to me, I miss her. I would like very much the chance to be a sister to her again," tears pooled in Sansa's eyes and Careen placed her arm around her, understanding the longing for family.

"I have a request and I hope you say yes," Careen picked up the basket Scorch was in and walked out towards the Great Room with Sansa. The whimsical smile on her sister-in-law's face gave her hope she'd soon be on her way to Greyfork.

"Request? I'm at your disposal, your grace," Sansa said back with a bright light now burning in her eyes.

"I want to go back to Greyfork. I wasn't there for my parent's funerals and I need to pay my respects. My Cousin David and his wife Margaret are Lady and Lord now and have extended an open invitation whenever Killian and I wish to visit. Please say you'll go with me," the way Sansa was grinning at her gave her hope she might grant her this wish.

"You sly fox. Poor Jon has no idea what he's in for," Sansa laughed all the way into the Great Room, causing Lady Lyanna to give her a strange look back. "I'll go, but I'd would love to see the look on Littlefinger's face when he gets here and I'm gone. Lady Brienne will go as well, I will feel safer with her there and so will Jon."

"Thank you, Sansa," Careen hugged her, feeling an abundance of joy sweep through her heart.

The three ladies spent the rest of the afternoon together. Lyanna made plans to go back to Bear Island after Sansa told her she was traveling to Greyfork with Careen. The little lady showed her years when she spotted the direwolf cub. She sat in the floor playing with her, acting more like the ten-year-old she was and less like a lady of a great house.

Kilian finished the preparations for the trip to Greyfork then went to meet with Jon before he told his sister. He needed to make sure Jon was alright with his Queen leaving Winterfell.

The ladies were sitting in the Great Room as Meera Reed passed by him. The room had become full of laughter than soon stopped as he walked by. From the look on their faces, the laughter and gossip was about one of the men in their lives. He'd leave them to it, hoping his name never came up.

He found Jon in the Great Hall with Bran, Davos and Ryder, leaning over a map of the North as he gave orders to each of them. "Davos, I need you to take command of the guard. I want nightly patrols of Winter Town and the battlement towers. Ryder, you have friends in the South. I need to know when the South makes a move towards the North. Meet with the Targaryen if you can and see where she stands as far as the North is concerned. It would be in our best interest to make an ally of her if she means to take control of the Seven Kingdoms. Bran, it's important to the survival of all that you learn to use your gifts. When the Night King comes and he will come, we must be ready for him. Tormund is out scouting the Wolfswood now and I will send some of his men to the towers that boarder The Wall. We must be ready for the war to come."

"Your Grace... a word," Killian cleared his throat before he asked Jon to join him. Jon looked up at him, his brow heavy with worry. He excused himself from his company and meet Killian in the back of the hall.

"I take it my bride has asked you to escort her to Greyfork. Take care of her, Killian, she is more precious to me than life. I'm sure by now my sweet Careen has worked her magic on Sansa and my sister was powerless to say no. Where Sansa goes, Brienne goes. You'll take two of my men with you, we can't be too careful. Send a Raven as soon as you arrive at Greyfork and I'll send one back when Lord Baelish has left Winterfell," Jon placed his hand on Killian's shoulder, watching as he stood there with his mouth gaped open.

"I was going to ask about Careen's plans, but my sister is throughout if anything. I will protect her with my life. We should only be gone a short while. She loves you too much to be parted from you for too long. I know what it's like to be newly married, those are the best of days," Killian smirked back at his brother-in-law, seeing a little awkwardness in the usually composed man.

Jon wasn't sure what to say, so he looked back at him with this stiff smile and told Killian he was right.

He would make the best of his time alone. He had plans to make a cradle for their child, one like all the Stark children had. He remembered seeing the direwolf sigil carved on the headboard of the cradle when Arya was born. He asked his father then if he had a cradle like that and Ned looked away from him, giving him a low no in response. There was no great joy at his birth, no loving mother to hold him in her arms, no cradle that marked his house for him to rest in. He was a bastard and he was treated as such. His child, his son or daughter would have all that and more. Careen would love them, adore them and be the mother he never had. Jon was sure of this; his children would not bear the name of Snow.

* * *

 **Many thanks for all your support**

 **The next chapter you're going to Greyfork - Careen's childhood home. You'll get a visit to the Kissing Tree, as well.**


	23. Chapter 23

The horses were saddled and ready, the morning sun trying to warm the cool, crisp air as it blew down from the deep North. Careen walked arm and arm out towards the courtyard with her beloved, ready to face what awaited her at Greyfork. The warmth of Jon next to her only made it harder for her to leave his side. Last night they lay in each other's arms, talking about their child, their future and what being gifted meant for them both. Jon still wasn't sure about being a Warg, but he intended to have a long talk with his little brother about it.

Jon wasn't a man of many words and today, even less. He knew Careen needed to go, her heart had been burdened with the loss of her parents, even though she'd come to accept it.

They stood by the horses as Killian helped Sansa up on her horse. Jon took his bride in his arms, holding her gaze until she kissed him. The kiss was sweet and tender, but too brief. That kiss would have to last him until he held her in his arms again. "Stay with Killian or Lady Brienne, don't wander around Greyfork alone. You're Queen in the North now, you have a duty to your people."

She pulled him to her and whispered in his ear, "I have a duty to you, my love, to keep our little one safe. I love you, Jon Snow."

"I love you, my Queen," he whispered back to her as she rested her cheek against his.

"Enough of that, we got a long ride ahead of us, little flame," Killian looked down at the entwined couple, seeing the sadness in his King's eyes. He nodded back to Jon with a silent promise to have his wife back to him soon.

Jon took Careen's waist and helped her up on her horse. He placed his hand on her sword, smiling back up at her. "Use this time to practice. I know what Meera said, but you still need to get use to the feel of it. You can't always trust your gift will be there to aid you. I'll send a Raven as soon as I can."

Careen took the reins in her hand and nudged the horse forward. She couldn't look back at him, not when he looked that handsome. It was for a short while, she kept saying to herself as she rode out of the gates. The Kings Road would take her to Greyfork but it would also bring her back home, bring her back to her one true love.

They made it to Greyfork by midday, the house staff waiting for them at the entrance. Lord David and Lady Margaret greeted them as well and to Careen's surprise, Lady Margaret was great with child. Killian helped the ladies dismount their steeds, taking a little longer to help Lady Sansa down. Careen smiled at the exchange, seeing how Sansa's face lit up when Killian took her by the waist.

"Welcome home, your grace," David said as he bowed before Careen. She shook her head and wrapped him in a hug. David hugged her back, remembering the young girl he used to play games with. Margaret was next as Careen made careful to not hug her too hard. The child was due by the next moon and Margaret was glad to have the company to take her mind off of it.

"Let's get you settled in your rooms. The cook has made a lovely meal for you, your favorite... Shepherd's pie," Margaret placed her small hand on Careen's back, leading her into the castle as if she'd never been there before. Careen was gracious, letting Margaret do her duties as Lady of House Finn. Her room was just as she left it and so was Killan's. The only rooms that had changed were her parents, Liam's and Ronan's. Careen felt a little sad to not see Mrs. Gilliam in the kitchen, but she was grateful most of the staff had remained the same.

She put her things away and changed from her dusty, damp clothes into the green dress that Sansa had made her. Careen was eager to get to the crypt, ready to say her farewells to her parents. Killian was waiting for her in the hall with Sansa by his side. Lady Brienne was with David going over the security of Greyfork, as the two guards that came from Winterfell stood close by. Jon had given strict instructions, where Careen went, so did they.

Killian took his sister's hand, holding it close to him as they made their way from the main house to the crypts across the courtyard. Greyfork was by no means as large as Winterfell, but it was a great house just the same. There was the Main House, where the Lord and Lady lived as well as their children. The kitchen was close by as was the storage for the food and grains. The Maseter's quarters and library where next to the armory and just left to the stable, which were located near the north gate. House Finn sat oddly at the forks of the King Road, the main gate meeting the road as the North gate lead into the woods. The Kissing Tree was a focal point as you rode towards the house, the legendary tree stood tall above the castle with its branches reaching towards the main house and near Careen's bed chamber window. The towering tree rested outside the entrance to the Godswood, but face the heart tree that had grown larger since Careen had left. The Northern wall contained the beauty of Greyfork and also held many memories for the young Queen.

The entry to the crypt was marked by two large harvest fodders and a hand sickle carved into stepping stones. Sansa followed behind them, deciding to stay close if Careen needed her. They walked down the steps, stopping to light some candles when Sansa noticed Careen's direwolf had gotten free and had followed them.

"Careen, someone misses you," Sansa said as he scooped the small wolf up in her arms. Scorch's eyes shimmer in the candle lit, her little belly starting to round out. Sansa rubbed down her back, smelling the fresh mutton wafting from her mouth. "Someone's been in the kitchen."

"Scorch, bad girl. I left you in my room, how did you get out?" Careen looked back at Sansa, both of them smiling at how mischievous the little wolf was.

"I'll take her back and keep an eye on her for you. Can't have her wandering into the kitchen again," Sansa was more than eager to watch the wolf cub. She would claim it for herself, if Jon hadn't already promised her to Careen.

Careen waited until Sansa had left before she turned to Killian and smirked coyly back at him. "I think you it would be nice if you showed Sansa around. I've told her so many stories about the Kissing Tree, I'm sure she'd love to see it."

Killian side eyed his sister, knowing exactly what she was up to. "This way, Careen."

The smirk on her face got wider as the blush on Killian's face got brighter. She hoped Killian didn't waste this opportunity to get closer to Sansa. It could be the only chance either of them would have to be alone.

Killian walked on ahead of her, trying to dodge the teasing from his sister. Careen stopped at Ronan's tomb, his sword resting on the tone slab. She placed her hand on the hilt, feeling nothing but the coolness of the metal. She was used to the Divine power in her taking over, but it nice to feeling nothing but the sadness already in her heart.

"I miss you, big brother. I miss your smile and waking up to you singing and I miss you and Gabe arguing over dinner. Ronan, I wish you could have been at my wedding. You'd like Jon, he's everything you'd hoped I'd find in a husband. Rest, my morning sun... until we met again," Careen let her tears flow when she felt Killian's hand over her shoulder.

"He was there, little flame. He was there in your heart," Careen turned to her brother, trying to smile through her tears.

Killian placed his arm around her shoulders and walked her to their parent's tomb. Careen knelt down, lighting a candle and said a prayer. She thought she had dealt with their deaths, but the impact of it struck her so hard she couldn't breathe. Killian knelt down beside her, stroking her back as she sobbed over the stone casket.

Liam's resting place was just feet from her and the thought of that traitor being laid to rest her helped ease her pain. She let the anger, the fury built inside her until she was seething.

"I know mother loved him, but why is he here? After what he did to our brother, our nephew and your sweet Sarah. No, I want him gone. Burn him," she kissed the top of her father's tomb and stormed out of the crypt.

There was no explanation for the anger that took control of her. She had never felt this level of hatred for another in her life. Liam was her brother and despite the fact they were never really close, she did love him once. All that was erased with Liam's words to her, the words that sealed his fate.

Careen stormed back in the main house, up the stairs and slammed the door of her room. David looked at Killian as he entered the Great Room, the look on his face telling David to leave Careen alone.

The anger in her heart began to calm when she saw the sword on her bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she thought of the love that went into making that blade and the loving way Jon gave it to her. It was that love that pushed the hatred away, saved her from doing something she'd regret later.

She raced back down the stairs, running to Killian and begging him not to burn Liam's body. If her father forgave him and found enough love in his heart to bury their brother with their family, then she would respect his wishes. Her words came out in a rambled mess as she begged Killian to leave Liam there.

Careen no longer wanted to be at Greyfork. There was nothing there for her, nothing that felt like home. This was David's home now and she was just a guest. Killian wasn't going to let her do this to herself. Careen had a habit of beating herself up over things that she was powerless to stop.

"Careen, calm down and listen to me. What is done is done and we can't bring any of them back. We can't live with the dead, little sister, but we can carry on with their memory and their love. You need to eat and rest, then I'll take you to the Godswood," Killian was angry too, wanted to fulfill his little sister's wishes, but he had to let it go if he hoped to find happiness ever again.

She did just that as all of them gathered in the Great Hall for a small dinner. The shepherd's pie was beyond delicious and the wine was flowing. Careen didn't care much for wine, so Margaret had a pitcher of mulled cider brought in for her and Sansa.

As day turned to late evening, Sansa joined Careen for a walk through the Godswood. Lady Brienne went along, doing her duty to protect the Lady and Queen of Winterfell, while the two guards waited close by. Sansa looked like she was ready to burst, she had something on her mind she needed to talk with Careen about. They walked until they came to a wooden bench not far from the heart tree. Brienne let them walk out ahead of them, sensing the two needed a private moment.

Sansa's eyes looked down at her hands as she wrung them together. Careen placed her hand over hers, giving her a comforting smile. "What's on your mind, Sansa?"

"Do you think Killian likes me? I know he's older than me, but he's so handsome and so kind," her smile widened as she talked of Killian and it was enough for Careen to be sure of Sansa's feelings for her brother.

"He is very fond of you and why wouldn't he be. You're a beauty with a beautiful soul. I have no doubt Killian feels for you what you feel for him. Put away any worries you may have, my lady and trust me when I say, this would be a good match," Careen hoped she helped clear things up for Sansa and ease her mind on Killian's feelings.

They were about to walk back to the main house when the cook's young son ran towards them with a Raven. Careen was hoping it was from Winterfell. David had sent a Raven when they arrived and gave his Maester instructions, all correspondence from Winterfell go straight to the Queen.

She took the message and quickly unrolled it, reading each word out loud.

 _Lady Sansa,_

 _My deepest regrets for missing you at Winterfell. The King assures me it was upon the Queen's request you traveled to Greyfork. It is Lord Robyn's wish to see you before we journey back to The Eyrie. We leave for Greyfork in the morning._

 _Lord Petyr Baelish_

The two ladies looked at each other, Sansa's heart pounding hard. Careen took her hand and pulled her towards the main house. This would not stand and she wasn't going to be outplayed by Littlefinger.

"Killian!" Careen shouted as she walked in, making Killian jumped out of his seat in the Great Room. She thrust the message at him, doing her best not to say some rather unpleasant things.

The look Killian gave her made her very curious. She'd seen him get out of some nasty predicaments when he was younger and he was the master at making the best of a bad situation.

"Is the Guest House still available?" he asked David, letting his cousin read the message. David had a great dislike for Lord Baelish, especially after he tricked Margaret's family out of their land.

"Why, yes it is, cousin. It hasn't been used in a while, but I can have it made ready tonight," David sent his best people to clean and ready the Guest House. Killian told Sansa to gather her things with the most devilish smile on his face.

"What are you up to, Killian?" Careen asked as Sansa dashed up the stairs. Brienne was just as curious, finding herself becoming rather taken with the young Lord.

"Think, little sister. Where is our Guest House?" Killian cocked his head slightly, his eyebrows perched up.

"You mean the house out by the woods? Killian, that's the hunting lodge," she thought for a moment and then it clicked. No one but the family knew about the lodge and it was a perfect way for Killian to keep Sansa from Baelish.

"Exactly, your grace. Tell Lord Baelish we went to House Manderly on business for the King. You came him to visit your family and sent me to represent you with Lady Sansa. He won't dare question the Queen. This will work, trust me," Killian looked very pleased with himself and Sansa looked more than eager to go with him.

They gathered their things and Careen walked them out to the stables. Sansa asked to speak to Killian alone and Brienne looked a little uncomfortable with that request. They walked out to the Kissing Tree and Careen raced back up to her room with Brienne. She leaned out her window to watch the two below.

"Your Grace... be careful," Lady Brienne commanded as Careen climbed out on the heavy branch. She climbed down the tree and took a seat where she would usually spy on all the young lovers that stopped by.

She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could see Sansa place her hand on Killian's face and Killian place his hand over hers before he bent down to kiss her. The strong stirring of love zipped up the tree and surrounded Careen. She could have drowned in that feeling and instantly missed her husband.

After they walked away, Careen climbed down the tree and vowed to bring Jon here so she too could have her moment under the Kissing Tree.

~.~

Jon was going about his day, listening to Tormund tell him all that he discovered in the Wolfswood. They were waiting on word from Castle Black before sending more men to The Wall. It seemed Bran was more than interested in any news they had and everything Tormund had to say.

Meera hadn't left Bran's side since Ryder had left earlier that morning to go South. She had no family in Winterfell, but going back to Greywater Watch was out of the question. She promised Jojen she'd stay with Bran and her heart wasn't ready to leave him either.

Tormund loved having Bran by his side, taking the young Lord where he needed to go and listening to his stories from beyond The Wall. They had that in common and it helped bridge any divide between them.

Jon left them to it when he got word from Maester Wendull that the party from The Vale had arrived. He walked out with Ser Davos to greet them, his sword and direwolf both by his side.

Lord Baelish's eyes darted around the courtyard as soon as he entered the gate. He was looking for Sansa and Jon knew it. "Lord Baelish… Lord Robyn, I'm sorry you came all this way to meet with me and Lady Sansa, but she left with the Queen this morning to visit Greyfork. You're more than welcome to stay and meet with me."

Petyr looked extremely upset as he climbed from his horse, his face set as hard as stone. "She left just this morning, you say. I see, the Queen herself request she go with her. Greyfork isn't that far away. If we leave at first light, we can be there by midday tomorrow."

Lord Baelish walked away with a smug grin, thinking he had better the King. Jon was quick to set his straight, making sure Littlefinger heard him loud and clear. He walked towards him, raising his voice as he spoke.

"I thought you came to discuss things with me, my lord… not with my sister. If your business is with me then why are you leaving Winterfell for Greyfork?"

Davos nodded to Jon, pleased with how well the young King handled the pompous Lord. Petyr turned around, keeping Lord Robyn by his side.

"Your Grace, forgive me if my message to you wasn't clear. I came to make a match between Lord Robyn and Lady Sansa. If you want me to leave Winterfell, then say so and we shall be gone."

"No, stay if it pleases you, my lord…" Jon walked a little closer to Petyr, standing just inches from his face. "… but don't mistake my generosity for weakness."

"Never, your grace," Petyr turned back around, placing his hand on Lord Robyn's back and rushing him up the steps.

Davos wanted to take Lord Baelish by his collar and toss him out on his self-righteous ass. Jon was almost tempted to let him, but Lord Robyn was a guest and Littlefinger did control him and The Knights of the Vale.

Petyr was heading to see Maester Wendull when Davos caught up with him. They sized each other up for a moment before Petyr decided to walk around him, showing him little to no respect.

"My Lord… as council and Hand to the King, if you have a matter you wish to take him, you should bring it to me first. Our King has already spoken to me on the matter of his sister and Lady of Winterfell. He will condone no marriage for Sansa unless the Lady herself approves," Davos straightened his back, giving the Lord before him a stern glare.

"I intended on speaking with Lady Sansa and have her word to marry Lord Robyn before we journey back to The Vale, Ser Davos. You won't have to worry about entertaining us much longer, we leave at first light," Petyr greeted Maester Wendull, ignoring Davos as he wrote out his message for Greyfork.

Davos hurried back to Jon, finding him talking with Bran. Jon noticed how annoyed Davos was, feeling like this day couldn't get any worse. "I was worried Careen's plan wouldn't work. I hope she enjoys her time with her family before Lord Baelish ruins it for her."

"Why don't you go with him, Jon?" Bran spoke up as he petted Ghost. They were discussing his Warg abilities when Davos walked in and Jon was trying to understand how it worked.

"Go with him? Why didn't I think of that? Thank you, brother," Bran grinned back at him as Jon praised him. "Davos, we ride to Greyfork tomorrow. Bran, I leave you as Lord of Winterfell. Tormund can be your council while we're gone. I shouldn't be gone more than two days."

The fox may have made his move, but the hound was on his trail.

* * *

 **My gratitude and thanks for all the follows and reviews.** **I'm going on a short hiatus, but I shall return in a few days. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

 ****Special thank you CLTex / .9 / Onyx816 for all your reviews****


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter is for Onyx816 - thanks for the request**

* * *

Jon was up and ready to leave before the sun had wished the moon good night. He wanted to be on the King's Road before Lord Baelish was even awake. He turned to Davos, who seemed to be lost in thought.

Davos had known men like Petyr Baelish all his life. As a crabbers son, he had to deal with the gloating boasts and dirty looks from men that thought themselves better than him, as a smuggler he dealt with those same men, but that made him a criminal and worse than the peasant from Flea Bottom. He was now a Knight, the Lord of House Seaworth and he'd be damned if another Lord would look down their nose at him.

"You look like you're ready to take on all of Westeros, my friend," Jon commented as he mounted his horse. Davos felt like he could do just that and for Jon Snow, he would.

"No, your grace, not all of Westeros, but the Eyrie... I could," Davos pulled his gloves on tighter, feeling the missing joints of his left hand ache from the cold.

"If anything happens to Sansa or my wife, you'll get your chance," Jon gave the signal to open the gate, galloping out at full speed.

They rode away with the sun greeting the sky and illuminating all of Winterfell. Jon couldn't wait to hold his bride again, letting her love fill his heart.

The only regret Jon had at leaving in the stealth of dawn, was he won't be there to see Lord Baelish's face when he noticed he was gone. Petyr was a smart man, cunning and sly, which made him dangerous to some. Jon trusted Sansa when she said she could handle him, but the fact Petyr sold Sansa to the Bolton's and allowed her to be tortured by that animal, Ramsay, would never be forgotten. A time would come when the Lord would find himself at the pointed end of a Stark's wrath.

Jon let the ride, the wind and the image of his Careen take his mind to happier thoughts. He wondered if they would visit Greyfork when their child was born and if he would climb the Kissing Tree like his mother had done as a young girl. Would his little one be a Warg like his Uncle Bran or Divine like his mother. He might be a charmer like his Uncle Killian or a brave warrior and noble lord like his grandfather. Whatever traits their son possessed, he would be raised to be a man of his word, noble and strong.

Neither man talked much on their journey, choosing to use this time to clear their heads so they could be ready to deal with Baelish when he arrived. Jon was sure a storm was blowing in from the bitter bit of the wind. The North hadn't seen a good snow storm in over ten years and they were due for one.

With the winter wind in their faces and a fire in their bellies, they drove the horses has hard as they could. A large tree that twisted up towards the sky was the first thing Jon saw. The leaves reminded him of the red foliage of the weirwood and the branches looked thick and strong. It rested just outside the walls of Greyfork, towering up beyond the battlements and stretching out to a window. The Kissing Tree looked like two lovers entangled together, holding each other tightly as the tree grew around them.

They rode up to the gates, seeing the sigil of House Finn hanging over the walls. The guard called down when Jon approached and quickly opened the doors when Davos announced Jon Snow of House Stark and King in the North had arrived.

Lord David Finn walked out of the main house to greet them. People were going about their chores, some of them stopping to gaze upon the newly crowned King. Jon looked at Davos as David knelt before him and so did all those around him.

"Welcome to Greyfork, Your Grace... my Lord," David stood when his wife joined him, stroking the fullness of her belly. She began to bow and Jon was quick to dismount and take her hand. "There's no need, my lady."

"You are too kind, your grace," she said as Jon nodded back to, noticing how great with child she was. He thought of Careen and how she would look like this soon. Her face all a glow with her bright smile and her hands resting on her full, round belly.

"The Queen is still sleeping, but come in and have something to eat. You must be tired after your trip," David showed them in, sending for food and wine to be brought immediately. Jon was tired, but he needed to see his wife even more. He took off his cloak, placing it in one of the chairs in the Great Room and started up the stairs. David told him which room was Careen's and he bounded up the staircase, rushing to his slumbering bride.

He could feel his pulse quicken as he opened the door. Just one night away from him and he was already longing for her touch. Jon slowly crept into the room, coming to a halt when the boards beneath his feet creaked. Careen let out a long breath, her arms stretching out above her head. Jon stood there, looking at the silhouette of her body under the blanket. Her long hair was tangled around her face, framing the beauty that shined from those sleepy sapphire eyes.

"Good morning, my dear," he whispered to her and she almost fell out of the bed. Jon chuckled as she corrected herself, her hands smoothing back her hair. She climbed from the bed, looking at the man standing close to her in the dim light of her room.

The moment she felt the thrum of energy that was unmistakably her Jon, her heart skipped a beat as she tossed herself in his arms. "Good morning, my love."

They fell to the floor as they kissed each other, their hands skimming over each other's bodies. Jon wanted to take her, rip the bed clothes from her and ravish her there on the floor. The way she was stroking his face, his neck and the lush feel of tongue in his mouth was making it very hard not to just that.

"Careen," he said as he pulled back from her. She blinked back at him, her lips begging for more of his kisses. He gave her a soft smile, seeing the want in her eyes and the need on her face as she pulled her full bottom lip in her mouth.

"Jon, don't stop," she said in a breathy tone, her hardening nipples straining against the thin cotton of her white bedgown.

"I don't want to, but we have to, my Queen. Lord Baelish will be here soon and we must prepare for him," Jon added this to the reasons to dislike Littlefinger.

She ran her hand over his smoothed out curls, wishing she could untie his hair and run her fingers through it. Other matters needed attending to and she would do her Queenly duty. "You're right, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"I promise to make this up to you as soon as possible, but for now you need to get dressed and join me downstairs," he kissed her once more before he helped up and tried to calm his over stimulated urges.

Careen unlaced the front of her bedgown, letting it fall from her shoulders. Jon let out a sigh, clenching his jaws tight as he fought to not taste the skin bare before him. "Thought I'd give you a reminder of what it is you're missing, your grace."

He closed the space between them, wrapping his arm around her waist and letting his lips kiss along the slender column of her neck, dipping down to the swell of her breasts. She moaned as she rubbed her thighs together, letting the friction ease the ache there. Jon's tongue teased her nipple, sending sparks of desire to her sex. Just when she thought she had him, Davos knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, your grace... Lord Baelish approaches," Jon lifted his head from his wife's bosoms, letting out a groan that was quickly followed by a curse word or two.

Careen pulled her bedgown back up, feeling completely frustrated as she walked behind the dressing screen. Her body was in need of his touch, of the pure satisfaction of having him inside her. As she slid her bed clothes off and took the green gown in hand, she felt Jon's hands slide over her belly. He stood behind her, his lips pursed on the nape of her neck as he ran his fingers gently over her stomach.

"I can't wait to see you round with our child, to feel him move and kick, to kiss your belly. I will cherish every moment before he's born and worship you, my Queen," Jon left her trembling as he walked away, taking her heart with him.

She ran her hands where Jon's had been, wishing she could feel their little babe move. It would be many days until that happened, but too quickly the day would come when she and Jon announced the birth of their son and she would have a new set of worries.

Jon walked out into the hall, looking at Davos with his apologetic face. "I am truly sorry, Jon. I know how hard it is to tear yourself away from a beautiful woman. The guards saw the flag of The Vale approaching from Mill Town. We need to find Lady Sansa and prepare for his arrival."

"I - Sansa needs to know and now," Jon turned when one of the King's guards came up the stairs. "You were to guard the Queen day and night. Where have you been?"

"Doing as the Queen ordered, your grace. She sent me to see Lady Sansa to the Guest House," the guard stood straight, doing his best to explain his actions to his King.

"Why did you take Lady Sansa to the Guest House?" Jon asked as he and Davos walked back to the Great Room with the guard.

Careen walked to the doors of the Great Room, her gown flowing over her figure, accenting each curve. Jon could feel his throat go dry as he looked upon his beauty, his lips as parched as his mouth. He had to pull his eyes away from her as she sauntered towards him. Any other time, he'd let those swaying hips mesmerize him, but for now he'd have to ignore them.

"My love, Killian took Sansa to our family hunting lodge just inside the woods. Brienne is with them and they'll stay there until we join them. I will tell Lord Baelish I sent Lady Stark with Lord Finn to visit Lord Manderly. I hope the long journey to White Harbor would discourage Littlefinger from following Sansa," the Queen answered him back with a gloating smile on her face.

Davos squinted his eyes as she stared back at Careen. His mind was working on a foolproof plan to send Lord Baelish and Lord Robyn back to the Eyrie.

"Lord Baelish will not be tricked so easily. The only way to outplay him is to take Lady Sansa out of the game. If her hand is promised to another, then he can't ask for you to make a match between House Stark and House Arryan," Davos turned to Careen, the two of them thinking of the same thing.

"Your sister is very taken with my brother. I'm sure a match could be made without a lie being attached to it. Davos, can you keep Lord Baelish occupied? We need to ride for the hunting lodge and have a talk with our siblings," the joy on Careen's face at the prospect of Killian and Sansa being wed shined from her eyes. Jon took her hand as he felt her joy as well. All he wanted was for Sansa to be as happy as he was.

"I can, your grace. Leave Lord Baelish to me," Davos said as the grin on his face became wider.

David walked to the King and Queen out to the stable. He wanted Careen to know if Killian was to marry the Lady of Winterfell, he would gladly leave Greyfork, so Killian could reclaim the Lordship of House Finn. Careen thanked David for his offer, but assured David that House Finn would always be her and Killian's home and if there was a marriage, Killian would live in Winterfell with Lady Sansa.

Jon loved how sure his bride was that this would work. He couldn't help but wonder if she had some insight he did not. Perhaps she felt their connection, or she saw something, saw Sansa show some affection for her brother.

"Careen, this choice has to be Sansa's. I won't do that to her again. My sister has been through too much, been promised and married to men that never loved her. As you were promised to find love on your own, I promise the same for my sister. If she doesn't want this, you have to promise me that you'll leave it be,' he looked into her eyes, looking for the same hope she had. When she laced her fingers with his and pulled him closer to him, he saw it in her smile and felt it in her kiss.

She nodded her head, but she knew this was what they would both want. All she needed to do was talk with Sansa, make her see they didn't have to marry right away. A long time of betrothal could be arranged if Sansa needed more time.

As Jon helped her up on her horse she wanted to make sure they didn't leave back for Winterfell before they'd had a chance to visit the Kissing Tree. She waited until Jon was on his steed to ask him.

"Jon - can we spend one more day at Greyfork? There's something I want to do... with you," Jon nodded back to her, letting a small smile on his face answer her back.

They rode out the North gate, towards the hunting lodge as the party from The Vale rode in the main gate. Jon wanted to ride at full speed, but wasn't sure if that was good for his bride and their child. Careen nudged her horse to go a little faster when Jon called out to her.

"Hold up, my Queen," he rode up beside her, pulling his horse back.

Careen did the same, allowing Jon to catch up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, just want to look out for you and our child," the words were full of love and concern, that made Careen love him more.

"Our child is safe, Jon. As our child grows, I will be more careful. I don't have my mother her to guide me, but I have Maester Wendull. I don't want you to worry about me when you have all of the North to worry about," she wished she could put her arms around him and hold him to her.

"I will always put you and our child first. I love you and that will never come second to me. I have fought, bled and gave my life for The North, and I would do the same to keep my family safe. When I joined the Night's Watch, I was sure I never wanted this, a wife and child, but know that it's in my grasp, I won't let it slip away. When I hold my son and present him to the Lords, they will call him Prince in the North, but to us he'll be our little boy," Jon finally understood the meaning of his Uncle Benjen words to him the day they left for Castle Black. Benjen took the vow understanding the full ramifications of those words, where Jon thought he did and found out he was wrong. The night his brother's plunged their blades into his body, they not only took his life, they set him free. His watch had ended, but his new one had begun.

Careen loved her husband, loved him more every day. They had only begun this journey together and she looked forward to loving and living as man and wife for many more years. With the grace of the Gods, she would bear him many children and hopefully a daughter to dote over.

They continued to the hunting lodge, seeing Lady Brienne standing guard as they rode up. "Your Grace," she said as he took the reins of Jon's horse.

"Where is my sister?" Jon asked as he and Careen dismounted and walked into the large open space filled with hunting trophies and animal skin rugs on the floor.

"I'm here, Jon," Sansa answered back, her hand held tightly in Killian's.

Jon didn't waste any time as he and Careen walked to the fireplace. "Sansa, I don't ask this lightly. Would you consider marrying Lord Finn?"

Killian's eyes darted to his sister's face as she nodded her head. "Your Grace... I do have affection for your sister, but I swore my sword to your guard."

"I - you did Killian but I never accepted. If you and Sansa wish to be wed, then you can stay at Winterfell as my council and still swear me your sword. I only want to make you happy, sister," Jon stood between Sansa and Killian, the two of them looking at him in disbelief.

"Do you mean it?" Sansa asked as her eyebrows pulled together. She knew she could trust Jon and wondered if her affections for Killian were that noticeable.

Careen walked over to her brother, taking his hand and giving him a teary smile. "I love you Killian and I want you to be happy. I know Sansa makes you happy. I saw you make good use of the Kissing Tree, forgive me for spying. I want my child to be born in a home full of people that will love him and protect him."

The shocked look on Killian's face caused a round of giggles from Careen and Sansa. Killian placed his hand on Careen's face, looking for acknowledgment of her words. "You're... with child? Are you sure? I mean... it's been only a few weeks since you married."

Jon beamed back at him and Careen smiled just as wide. "I'm sure Killian. I can feel the life inside me. Being Divine gives me a sight others don't have. I'll explain it all to you later, but first let's get you and Sansa sorted away."

Killian walked over to Sansa, taking her hand and kissing it tenderly. "Will you have me, my lady?"

"I... I've been someone's wife, someone's property for most of my life. I only just became Lady of Winterfell again and I..." Sansa was torn between the love she felt for Killian and the need to be on her own.

"Sansa... agree to this and I promise you'll marry when the time is right for you. Jon and I talked and we both agree that a period of betrothal is needed as we rebuild the North," Careen wanted to make them both happy and prayed this was the solution they needed.

Killian placed his hand on Sansa's pink cheek as his lips claimed her. Jon gave Careen a quick glance, wishing he could do the same. Sansa placed her hands on Killian's arms, letting him deepen their kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Lady Brienne said as she walked towards them. She had been guarding the entrance and eavesdropping at the same time.

Sansa pulled back from the kiss, her face lit up with giddiness. "Yes."

Killian picked her up by her waist, letting her body side down his as they embraced in a very passionate kiss.

Careen reached her hand out to her husband to give them a moment of privacy. Jon was eager to be alone with his bride, but he knew he had to deal with Petyr and his request.

"We need to get back to Greyfork. Lady Brienne, bring the Lord and Lady as soon as you can. I have a marriage request to deny and a match to announce," Jon looked weary of the politics of being King. He was used to doing his talking with his sword, but since the day he became Lord Commander, his life shifted from the bastard of Winterfell to a man of importance.

He was now Jon Snow, King in the North, husband of Lady Careen Finn and father to be. He had the North at his back, his wife by his side and Winterfell as his protection. He had more than he'd ever thought was possible, but he found himself wishing his father could see him now.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your continued support. The follows and reviews are overwhelming.**

 **More at Greyfork and the Kissing Tree and a showdown between Jon and Petyr Baelish will be in the next chapter. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	25. Chapter 25

Davos asked David to show Lord Baelish into the Great Room after Lord Robyn and the rest of the traveling party had something to eat. He stood by the fireplace with his gloved left hand upon the stone mantel. Petyr Baelish was a man that used words like Knights used a sword, his tongue was as lethal as a double edge blade. The Lord of House Seaworth was about to show the man they called Littlefinger what a crabber son's son from Flea Bottom could truly do.

A short while after they arrived, Petyr walked in with Lord Finn by his side and gave Davos little regard as he looked around for Sansa. He walked over to the window, gazing out to the courtyard for any sign of Jon or Careen. When he was sure the Starks were not present, he turned to Davos with a sneer across his face.

"I'll wait here for Lady Sansa. Do tell your grace, I'm sorry I missed him this morning. Must say, I wasn't expecting to find you here. Is there a problem the King needed to attend to that he couldn't share with me?" Petyr said as he sat back in the chair, his lips curled up into a pleased smirk.

Davos turned to him, ready to set the arrogant man straight. "There is no problem. You might see it as one, but to those of House Stark, a very happy occasion. You can talk to your grace when he returns with the Queen. As for now, I think there are a few things you need to understand. Lady Sansa isn't a pawn to be used for your gain. I see the way you look at the young miss and I must stay, if her father were alive, you wouldn't have a head."

"But it's Ned Stark that doesn't have a head and he left his daughter alone in this world. I've looked after Sansa, taken care of her and made sure…" Petyr glared at Davos as he sat beside him, interrupting his monologue.

"Taken care of her? What Ramsay Bolton did to that girl will live with her until her dying day. You, my lord, have done more harm to that girl just to benefit yourself. It's not for me to cast any judgment upon you, if Lady Sansa and the King can give you, then so be it. Jon Snow is a good man, a forgiving man and honors his debts. Don't try crossing him or Lady Sansa or I swear by all the Gods… I will make you pay," Davos stared into the man's eyes, seeing a demon looking back at him.

Petyr's crooked smile was rubbing Davos the wrong way. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at the Onion Knight. "I came to Lady Sansa's aid, to help her regain Winterfell. She should be Queen in the North… but the North rather back a bastard. I will see Sansa wear a crown, that you can count on."

Davos rose from his chair when he heard Jon's voice booming down the hall to the Great Room. Petyr rose, his brittle smile now replacing the once smug look.

Jon strolled in, his Queen by his side and marched up to Lord Baelish. The clenched jaw and furrowed brow were enough to let Petyr know the King in the North was in no mood to mince words.

"My sister is Lady of Winterfell and if she wants to be Queen in the North, she's never said as much to me. I share the North and Winterfell with my sister and as a Stark, she has more right to both than I do. The Eyrie and The Vale came to the aid of House Stark upon my sister's request. If there was something you hoped to gain other than to repay Sansa for the treatment at Ramsay's hand, you need to come clean now. I'm waiting, my lord," Jon took off his gloves and cloak, placing them in the chair beside him. Careen did the same, watching as Petyr Baelish was at a loss for words for once in his life.

"Your Grace, I gave my fealty and allegiance to House Stark and the North. I do so knowing I cut all ties to the South and House Lannister. They will have my head for going with you and declaring you King in the North. I owe so much to Lady Sansa and to her mother. I will forever be in her debt," the words were coated with fake platitudes, all of them meaningless to Jon.

Jon placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, letting his fingers grip it as he mulled over his words. "I accept your fealty and will look to you when called upon. As for my sister, she asked for me to come to Greyfork to meet with her. She wishes to marry Lord Killian of House Finn and I've agreed to the union. I told you once before, I will not make a match for Sansa without her approval. You know all too well what making a match without knowing the man can bring. Sansa is dear to me and I've sworn to protect her with my life… don't challenge my oath."

Lord Baelish's face looked like a bull ready to charge as he glowered at Jon, his nostrils flaring and his eyes narrowing. "Don't challenge me, Bastard King."

Careen lost all composure as she walked swiftly over to the Lord and smacked him across the face. The brief contact with him awoke the Divine in her, sending chills down her arm that left her skin numb. A foul odor filled her nose and a bitter taste lingered on her tongue. She'd smelled poisons in her Maester's room when she was younger and the smell and taste hitting her now was very much like that. He was a snake, a venomous one that had dealt a death blow to many a man. She couldn't shake the feeling that Petyr had betrayed someone close to her and caused harm to the Starks before. She pulled her hand back, holding it to her chest as if it hurt her.

Jon took her hand, kissing her red palm. He looked back at Petyr as Davos stepped up behind him. "You aren't in King's Landing anymore, my lord. You have no friends here, none that will come to your aid if the North turns against you. You will stay quite while I talk with Lord Robyn. When Sansa's arrives with Lord Killian, you will not go to her or ask her to see you, unless you like the taste of Valyrian steel."

"Are you threatening me, your grace," Petyr looked over his shoulder at Davos as he rubbed the swollen handprint on his face.

"I never threaten, Lord Baelish. You'd do well to remind that," Jon turned to walk away when Petyr took one more jab at him.

"I remember more than you know, your grace. I remember how Catelyn Stark cried when Ned brought you back with him after the war, his bastard son with a wet nurse. I remember how honorable your father was and how is honor got him killed. I remember how Cersei Lannister called for Lady Sansa's head and how I saved her. Was I wrong to bring her to Winterfell and marry her to Ramsay, perhaps, but I promised her Winterfell and she has it," the confidence in his words made him sound more pompous than usual. Jon placed his arm around his wife's waist and nodded his head.

"I – all those things are true, I don't deny them. I think you're forgetting one thing. I am King in the North… made so by all the Lords of the North. The North remembers, a Stark remembers and Sansa remembers. She is not your prize and it's not my steel you'll taste… it's hers," Jon walked out as Lady Brienne walked in, her sword in her hand.

Jon sent Careen to get her hand looked at, sending her to the Maseter's quarters. She tried to tell him she was fine, but he insisted. She was so proud of him for standing up to Petyr Baelish, even though his actions might lose him any aid from The Vale in the future.

Sansa came rushing in with Killian by her side. She saw how swollen Careen's hand was and walked with her to see the Maester. Killian joined Jon in the Great Hall with Lord Robyn, hoping to gain the Eyrie as a friend of House Finn. Petyr was by all rights, Robyn's father and his influence on the young Lord was as tight as a noose. Perhaps with some bargaining, that noose could be loosened just a bit.

The Maester looked up from his books when Sansa and Careen walked in. He waved for them to have a seat, while he put away his things. Her hand was swollen and her wrist ached, but it was worth it to see the look on that heartless cowards face.

"What happened?" Sansa asked and Careen told her, giving her a brief description. Sansa already knew how manipulative and deceitful Lord Baelish could be, she didn't need to hear all the things he said to Jon.

As the Maester moved Careen's hand, she winced a little as she held her breath. The pain wasn't that bad, but it still hurt. "You haven't broken anything, but you've bruised your hand. Keep it still as much as possible and try not to use it. I will look in on you later, your grace."

Careen thanked the Maester and held still as he wrapped her wrist up to her fingers. She knew once Jon saw it, he'd lose his temper. Sansa sat there fighting back a giggle, her grin pressing hard on her lips.

"I can't believe you hit him. How very lady like of you, Queen Careen. If I didn't know better, I would think you enjoyed it. I should have done that myself, just once," the two of them tried not to laugh as the Maester looked at them with a steely stare.

"Maybe you should have, but we need the Eyrie and the only connection the North as to it is through you. I have a feeling Lord Baelish would rather have you as Queen in the North from the way he looked at you that night. How does the North keep The Vale at their call and keep Littlefinger at arm's length?" Careen held her hand to her chest as she and Sansa made their way back to the Great Hall. Sansa had this look in her eyes that let Careen know she was devising a way to handle Petyr.

The snow was starting to swirl around in the strong wind, the clouds above turning a dark gray. A storm was coming, but the storm that was brewing in the Great Hall was far worse. When Sansa and Careen walked in, they could hear raised voices. Killian's voice was like a clap of thunder as it rang through the large room.

"You aren't in the Eyrie, my lord and I don't give a fuck what you want. This is the North and here in the North we value honor and a man's word. I can take your word and wipe my ass with it, that's all it's really worth," Killian looked at Sansa when she and Careen walked in and Jon instantly took notice of his wife's injured hand.

The Ladies of Winterfell exited the room, deciding to wait outside. The voices inside quieted down, the shouting coming to a halt. The storm outside picked up as the wind made an eerie sound, sending a chill over Careen.

The young girl that was Lady Margaret's handmaiden came racing by, her face as white as the snow outside. Careen reached out, taking the girl by the arm and turning her around.

"Stop, my child. What's wrong?" the young girl looked at her as she took in a large breath.

"Lady Finn… the baby is coming… now," each word came out with a labored breath. Careen told her to go back to her Lady and tend to her and she could bring David to their room.

Careen gathered herself and sent Sansa back with the handmaiden as she walked in the room and made her way over to David. Every eye was on her as she walked up to her cousin, leaned in close to whisper in his ear. When the news of his wife passed her lips, David jolted from his seat and raced to the main house. Jon and the others looked at Careen, all of them waiting for her to tell them what was going on.

"Tonight, my lords, Lord David becomes a father," she smiled over to her husband and left the room, looking over her shoulder to see Jon right behind her.

~.~

David paced like a caged animal. Every scream, every sound of anguish was more than he could bear. Jon, Killian, Sansa and Careen waited with him while the party from the Vale bedded down for the night. The storm was raging on outside, the snow starting to pile up. This would be a long night for everyone, especially the parents to be.

The long night went on with Maester sending for more hot water and asking Lady Sansa and Careen to aid him and Theresa, the handmaiden. Jon and Killian took David to the sitting room of the main house for a horn of ale, trying to ease his mind. The baby may not be born till morning and the Lords nerves were starting to show.

Careen had never seen a baby be born before, but she'd been in Greyfork when her mother's sister gave birth to her only child. Her mother sheltered her from the truth of childbirth, but here it was in vivid color. Her own child would come and when he did, she hoped Sansa and Maester Wendull were as calm and collect that day as this Maester was now.

Jon passed the horn of ale to David, watching as his trembling hands spilled half of it. "I'm sorry, your grace."

"It's fine, my lord. Drink up and know your wife is in good hands," Jon couldn't help but feel a little antsy himself. When Careen's time came, he knew he'd be in David's shoes and he could only hope to be that composed.

Killian smacked David's back as he plopped down in the seat beside him. "So, what will you name the new Lord or Lady of Greyfork?"

"I should be asking you when the wedding is, cousin. Lord Baelish isn't too happy about the upcoming nuptials," David swallowed the last of the ale and handed his cup back to Jon. The King quickly filled it and passed it back with a bit of advice.

"Go easy. If you show up drunk to your wife's bedside, you may never sleep with her again," Jon poured himself a horn as he smiled back at Killian.

"None of us will ever lay next to a naked woman again if we drink too much. Sansa is young in age, but older in her maturity. I don't think there is a woman in the North with her beauty and her grace… expect my sister, of course," Killian was quick to toss that last part in, not because he wanted to impress the King, but because his sister was a rare beauty and probably more woman than Jon Snow could handle. The stories of his Wildling lover had reached far in the North, but Killian knew his sister was raised a Lady but she had moments where she acted like anything but.

Back in the Lord's bed chamber, Margaret was gripping Careen's hand tightly as she pushed as hard as she could. The Maester had Sansa hand him a bottle of oil that he applied around the crown of the baby's head. Margaret let out a muffled scream as she pursed her lips into a hard thin line.

Sansa looked up at Careen when she saw the head emerge. Margaret was already tired and the labor pains were starting to take their toll. "You're doing very well, my lady," the Maester commented as he reached for the strips of cloths to dab up the bit of blood.

Margaret leaned on Careen, needed her strength to help her push again. Careen wrapped her right arm around her and held her up, feeling the fingers on her left hand starting to go numb. Lady Finn's face turned a bright red as she bared down and Careen could feel her pain, the pressure between her legs, the agony when she ripped from the shoulders passing. They were one in that moment, each woman feeding off the energy of the other.

The winter storm had calmed as the new little lord took his first breath. Margaret smiled back at Careen, the sweat on her brow making her hair cling to her face. The Maester cleaned the babe off and wrapped him up. As he placed him in his mother's arms, there wasn't a dry eye to be found.

Careen couldn't wait for this moment, for Jon to hold his son and see the sweet face of her little one. She wiped the sweat from Margaret's forehead before kissing her newest cousin's little cheek. "I'll go tell David, you rest."

Sansa sat on the edge of the bed looking at the little baby boy and suddenly wondered what it would be like to have a child with Killian Finn.

The Queen's hands rested on her belly as she walked down the stairs. She was greeted by Petyr Baelish when she reached the bottom. "Lord Finn has an heir, I take it."

"He does, a fine, healthy boy," Careen moved to walk around Baelish when he gripped the top of her arm and pulled her close to him.

"I hope Lord Reed can meet with the Queen from across the Narrow Sea before my councilor can. I would hate for her to back me instead of the North," he released her, but what he got in return wasn't a shaken or rattled Queen. What he saw was a woman with fire in her eyes and no Queenly manners to be found.

"Lord Reed and what he's doing or who he's meeting are really none of your damn concern… my lord. What is your concern, is keeping your neck the way it is. We hang murder's and traitors in the North," she was about to tell Petyr to go fuck himself when Lord Robyn came running around the corner.

"Uncle Petyr… can I see the baby?" Petyr smiled back at the Lord of the Vale and promised him soon.

Careen walked over to him, cupping her hand on his cheek. "I remember your father. You look so much like him. Lord Jon Arryn was a loyal and good man. He was a friend of my fathers and I'm sure we can be friends as well. As Warden of the East, my lord, we in the North will always be a friend and ally, as I'm sure you'll be there for us in our time of need."

"You're pretty. I like your hair… it looks like ribbons of fire. Uncle said you're the Queen in the North. I wanted Lady Sansa to be my Queen… her hair is pretty like yours. I don't like your brother, he took my Queen and I think if he ever comes to the East… I will make him fly," the young man spoke like a child and had a childlike quality about him. It was obvious to Careen Lord Robyn was clay in Petyr's hands and he was molding him to be a ruthless monster.

"I'm sorry, my lord. You are welcome at Winterfell anytime. Your cousin as well as the King are grateful for the aid from the Vale. Did your Uncle tell you he came to Lady Sansa's because he traded her to the Bolton's and married her off to Ramsay Bolton? No… did that slip is mind?" Careen gave Littlefinger a sly smile as she passed by him, listening to Sweet Robyn question his Uncle about the Sansa.

With her hands on the sitting room door, she put Petyr Baelish out of her mind and placed a wide smile on for her cousin. The three men jumped to their feet as she entered, David looking like he was about to burst into a thousand pieces.

"How is my wife… the child?" David asked in one quick breath.

"Margaret is resting and she's doing fine. You have a son, my lord. He has dark hair like his mother and handsome features like his father. They are both waiting for you," Careen gave him a hug as she kissed his cheek. David hugged her back and raced out of the room and up the stairs to his family.

Jon took his bride in his arms, her body crumbling against him. "I'm beyond tired, my love. Take me to bed, please."

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs where he pushed opened her bed chamber door and placed her on the bed. Jon refused to let her move as he unlaced her dress, helping her out of it and slipped her bed gown over her head. Every inch of skin that was bare before him made him ache, made the tight coil in the pit of his belly twist into hard knots. He thirsted for her, hungered for her, but she was too tired to do anything but sleep. He slipped off his clothing, leaving his pants on and climb on the bed beside her. As soon as Careen was tucked in his arms, she was fast asleep.

Jon kissed her forehead as his fingertips traveled lazily up and down her arm. "Sleep well, my dear… sleep well and have peaceful dreams."

* * *

 **Many thanks for your continued support. Many more thanks for all the reviews.**

 **We'll be heading back to Winterfell soon, but not before Careen gets Jon under the Kissing Tree.**

 ***If you have any requests or thoughts about where you liked to see this fic go, please drop me a PM or ask me in a review - as always - thank you***


	26. Chapter 26

The sound of the storm picking back up woke Careen from her sleep. She rolled onto her side, out of Jon's arms and thought of the child she helped bring into the world. Her hand moved over her belly as her thoughts turned to the child she and Jon had made. She wondered if Jon would name his son after his father or his Uncle Benjen. He talked about both of them with much affection and the loss of them showed on his face.

She wrapped her cloak around her, slipping on her shoes before slipping out of her bed chamber and down the hall to her cousin's room. Margaret was awake, nursing her child when Careen slowly poked her head in.

Margaret waved for her to come in as she pulled her son from her breast and held him over her shoulder. Sansa came by at that moment, making Margaret chuckle as she joined them too.

"I would ask what brings you ladies by, but I know. Here Careen, hold him while I change the linen in his crib and get a new swaddling blanket for him," Careen took the child, holding him over her shoulder and patting his back gently.

"Margaret, what did you and David name him," she asked as she listen to the baby let out a burp. She felt his bottom as she lay him in her arms, noticing his swaddling blanket was wet.

Sansa walked over to Margaret to get a new blanket, taking the bowl of water and cloth to clean the baby off. "They named him Nolan," Sansa answered her back, waiting her turn to hold the newborn.

"Nolan… that's perfect, after David's father. I remember Uncle Nolan rather fondly. David looks very much like him," she looked at the sleeping baby's face, seeing David's strong chin and nose.

Margaret took her child, laying him on the table as she cleaned him and swaddle him back up. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm very tired and until the nursemaid arrives, I'll be tending to Nolan day and night."

"My mother never had a nursemaid, not with me at least. She was very hands on with me and our cook Mrs. Gilliam helped raise me too. I don't think I'll use a nursemaid when I have children. I loved having my mother's attention, even if she had to spread it around between me and three rowdy boys," she and Sansa bid Margaret a good night and walked down to the sitting room to find Killian having some wine by the fireplace.

Sansa walked over to him, her hand smoothing over his scurfy cheek as they gazed into each other's eyes. Careen continued walking, wondering if the new cook kept a bowl of bread pudding in the pantry. She walked back out to the kitchen, taking the hidden passage that Mrs. Gilliam showed her when she was but a child.

As she entered the kitchen, she could smell a pot of stew over the fire and fresh baked bread. It reminded her of the smells from her childhood, taking her back to those happier days.

"Is there something I can get for you, your grace," the cook checked on the stew and turned to cut the bread into large slices. "I'm sorry… where are my manners. I'm Prue, I worked for Lady Margaret's parents. Lord David sent me to tend to his Uncle after Mrs. Gilliam left. You must be starving; you didn't eat much today."

Prue placed a bowl of stew and bread before Careen and sat down across from her. "Thank you, Prue. This is good, really good. You're right, I haven't eaten much today."

"Do you mind if I speak frankly with you?" Prue looked over her shoulder, wiping her hands on her apron as she leaned a bit closer to Careen.

"By all means," Careen dipped a chuck of bread in the stew, putting a mouthful of food in her mouth.

The reservation in Prue's eyes made Careen feel as if something was very wrong. She reached out, taking her hand and feeling fear and loathing resonating from the touch. Prue pulled her hand back, tucking her hands under the table and away from Careen.

"I heard Lord Baelish talking to someone out by the food shed. He said he wanted them to go back to Winterfell and report by Raven everything they found out. From what I could tell, he has a spy inside your walls, your grace," Prue looked like her words could very well cost her, her life.

"Thank you, Prue. I must tell the King immediately," Careen took a slice of bread and made her way back to the main house. She caught Killian and Sansa in a deep embrace, their lips locked into a very heated kiss. Careen hurried passed them and up the stairs, hoping the guests from the Eyrie hadn't been roaming about Greyfork.

She had barely entered the room when Jon took her by the hand, pulling her into his arms. "I don't like waking up and not finding you here."

"I'm sorry, my love. I went to check on the baby and then I got hungry. Next time I can't sleep, I'll wake you," she hugged him back, trying to tuck the slice of bread in her injured hand.

Jon kissed her before he let go, his hand resting on her face. "We need to go back to Winterfell. I want some space between me and Lord Baelish before I do something rash."

"I agree, but there is something you need to know. I was talking to the cook and she said she overheard Littlefinger talking to someone out by the food shed. He ordered this person to return to Winterfell and report back to him. There is a spy among us and it's someone that has access to Maester Wendull's Ravens. Jon, don't go to him, it's best we catch him up in his own game," Careen placed her hand over his, gazing back into the soft brown of his beautiful eyes.

"Very well. I need to talk to Davos about this before we leave. I'll want Killian to know as well and I'll tell Tormund when we arrive home. I think it's time to catch a rat," he placed his arm around his bride and walked her back to bed. She shared her bread with him before turning in. Careen rested her head on Jon's shoulder as he held her to him, his lips caressing her forehead as they listened to the snow storm outside.

Jon woke Careen before he left to meet with Davos and Killian. He wanted her to be ready to leave when he returned and asked her to see to Sansa as well. She gave him a quick kiss before she dressed and braided her into one long braid over her shoulder.

She checked in with Margaret and the baby before heading to Sansa's room to see Killian leaving it. She was between angry at her brother and happy for Sansa. Careen knocked on Sansa's door and saw the giddy smile on her face fade away.

"I'm sorry… where you expecting someone else," she teased her as she walked in. Sansa placed her cloak on and gave Careen a blushing smile.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Sansa asked as they walked out of her room and the house boy came in for her bag.

"I did. He didn't stay her last night, did he?" Careen asked as she watched Sansa's blush get brighter.

"No – of course not. He came by to wish me a good morning," Sansa walked out ahead of Careen and kept walking until she was at the kitchen.

Careen went to the sitting room to wait for the others when Scorch came barking around the corner. She scooped up the young wolf cub and held him close to her. "Where have you been?" she stroked the fur between his ears when Lord Robyn came running into the room.

"You found my pup," he said as he reached for the direwolf. Careen jerked him away, her eyes glaring at the young Lord.

"Your pup? This is a direwolf, my lord, not some pup you can play with. I'm sorry to inform you, this is my direwolf," Careen started to walk out of the room when two guards of The Vale stopped her.

Lord Robyn walked over to her and tried to take the pup again. She pulled away again and told the guards to move or be moved. They both smirked at her when David walked in and drew his sword.

"Let the Queen pass or there will be blood," the Lord of Greyfork commanded, but they ignored him. Lady Brienne walked by seeing David with his sword drawn and the guards holding Careen back. She walked over to Lord Robyn and placed her hand on the young man's shoulder. The guards drew their swords when Brienne pulled Robyn to her.

Petyr strolled in, looking as if he loved what he saw. "Time to go, my Lord. The Queen is correct, the direwolf is hers. I'm sure we can arrange to get you a wolf pup."

"Thank you, Uncle," Robyn glowered at Careen as he walked out with his guard and the party of the Vale mounted their horse, riding out on the snow covered road to the Eyrie.

Brienne took Scorch from Careen and sat with her on the couch. Her heart was pounding and her hands were trembling. "I thought… blood would spill this day."

David placed his sword back in the sheath and waved for his house boy to find the King and his men. He turned to Careen and took her left hand, trying to calm her down.

"That spoiled child needs a good spanking. I'm sure that boy has some mental issues that need to be addressed. I think it's best you don't go East any time soon. House Stark has no friends in the Eyrie, not while Lord Baelish whispers in that boy's ear," David waited with Careen until Jon arrived. The King looked a little flustered as he walked in, the men with him looking like they were ready for a fight.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked as he approached Careen. She nodded to him and took her direwolf, looking back at Brienne and thanking her. Jon asked Brienne to take Careen to the kitchen and collect Sansa. He wanted to leave for Winterfell before the snow started falling again.

Once in the kitchen, Careen fed Scorch and grabbed a bite for herself. Sansa was holding something in, a secret that was eating at her day and night. She had resided to keep the secret until the events of the last few days. It wasn't the Divine in Careen that could tell Sansa was in turmoil but her woman's intuition. She'd let Sansa have her secret for now, but when they were back in Winterfell, she would ask Sansa to confess the truth to her.

"I think Lady Brienne is ready to go. Jon wanted to leave before the snow starting again. Walk with me out to the Kissing Tree, I need to tell you a story," Careen gave her direwolf to Brienne and told her she'd be out to the courtyard soon. She and Sansa walked out the gate and to the corner of the wall. Sansa smiled as soon as she saw the tree, her mind on the kiss she and Killian shared under those branches.

Sansa leaned against the tree, her fingers reaching up to the lowest bow. There was something special about this tree, perhaps a power that lingered in the roots that cause young lovers to become completely enamored. The story Careen was about to tell her would shine a light on how true that was.

Careen sat on the bench her brother Ronan had made and patted the spot beside her. Sansa sat and took her hand, her anticipation for the story making her a little eager.

"My grandmother told me a story when I was a young girl. She brought me out to the Kissing Tree when Ronan and Mary were to be married to tell me how important the tree actually was. When the first Finn built Greyfork he agreed to marry his oldest son to the daughter of a Valyrian Lord. He waited for his bride to travel across from the Narrow Sea, but in the months he waited he fell in love with another. The youngest daughter of Lord Tallhart had caught his eye and won his heart when she visited with her father. They were inseparable and wanted to be wed, but his father forbade it and threatened to have the Tallhart girl killed. The last night they were together, she promised to love him and only him, swearing her love under the two large Acer trees. The white leaves hung down over the somber couple as a gentle rain began to fall. The young lovers held each other, neither wanting to let the other go. Lord Finn declared he wouldn't marry the Valyrian Lady; he'd rather die first. He took out his dagger and held it to his chest, looking his lover in the eyes as he plunged it near his heart. As he lay bleeding on the ground, the Tallhart girl took his blade and did the same, collapsing into her lover's arms. They died between the two trees, the rain washing their blood and their love into the roots. The leaves turned a bright red and now, when it rains, you can feel her tears running down the bark. My grandmother told me the next day, Lord Finn and Lord Tallhart came looking for their children, only to find the two trees twisted together, the branches resembling the arms of lovers wrapped around each other," she finished the story with tears in her eyes, still holding Sansa's hand.

"Are you telling me Lord Finn and Lady Tallhart are in this tree?" Sansa asked, her eyes wide as she looked the tree over.

"That's exactly what I'm telling and my grandmother said only true love can be found under this tree. When a man kisses a woman under this tree, it's a kiss of true love. Didn't you feel it when Killian kissed you here?" she didn't mean to embarrass her sister in law, but she did just the same.

"In that case, my dear wife, I think it's high time we had our kiss here," Jon stepped out from around the tree, a smile so big and beautiful it made Careen's heart flip in her chest.

Sansa grinned back at them when she saw Killian on the other side of the wall. She left as Jon took Careen by the hand and led her under the Kissing Tree. The look in her eyes was one of love and lust, mingled into a deep desire for the man she loved and needed so deeply.

"I knew this tree looked like two people twisted together. I saw that when I rode up to Greyfork," he sighed when her arms wrapped around his waist and her soft smile beamed back at him.

"You are my one true love, Jon Snow and I would gladly die for you," Careen meant each word and said them with so much love he felt them pierce his heart.

"That will never happen as long as I breath, Careen Snow. You are my life, my love and my heart… my one true love," his head dipped down as his thumb stroked her cheek and his lips took hers. The kiss sent a jolt of heat through her body, speeding up her heart and stirring her soul. They had never had a kiss this breathtaking, this intense. It was as if the love that lived deep in the ground under their feet was now all around them, wrapping them in a cocoon of love so true, so pure it became a part of them.

When they finally parted, Careen wasn't sure she could stay standing. Jon leaned back against the tree, holding her to him as the kiss lingered on his lips. "Now you know why they call it the Kissing Tree."

"I – that I do," he kissed her again, needing more of that intoxication that her lips provided.

~.~

They were almost back to Winterfell when Jon looked back at Sansa as she laughed out loud. Lady Brienne didn't look too amused as she rode past all of them and up front with the King's guard.

"What did you say to her, Sansa," Jon asked when he saw Brienne's glare.

Killian rode up beside Jon to tell him what they were discussing, making Jon smile back at his bride. "What?" Careen nearly shouted as she stared back them.

"Sansa was telling me you told her the story of the Kissing Tree and I told her if the tree is that powerful, we need to get Tormund to kiss Brienne there," Killian's charming smile was too much for Careen, she shook her head and did her best not to laugh.

Davos asked the Queen to tell him the story, so she did and just like the first time Jon heard it, he was lost in her soft words. Davos looked way too somber at the end of the story, his eyes clouded with tears. He had lost his one true love as well as his son and there was no love left in his life. The Lord of Seaworth dared to love the Princess Shireen like a daughter and she was taken from him too.

"I'm sorry, my lord. You should know I love you like a father and Jon looks to you as one. All this talk of true love and Kissing Tree must have stirred some old memories for you. I want you to know, I wouldn't have my love and my memories if not for you. For that, I will forever be in your debt," Careen rode up to Jon before Davos could say anything back to her. She wanted him to know he was special to her and to those of the North.

Jon was listening to his bride, how her words conveyed what he felt in his heart. He lost his father and never knew his mother and thanks to Davos, he was alive to bring his family back together. He was Warden of the North and King, because this man believed in him. He was about to thank his wife for her kind words when she pulled her horse to a stop and climbed down from her horse.

Careen didn't feel right; her head was pounding with a pain so server she could barely see. She climbed from her horse, kneeling down on the ground as Jon joined her there. His hand rested on the small of her back as she lurched forward. Her breakfast came spewing out her mouth, her eyes watering as hot water filled her mouth again.

"Is it the baby?" Jon asked and Careen nodded her head. She'd heard of other women getting sick early on, but this was just awful. Her stomach rolled as the throbbing in her head continued to pound. Scorch wiggled free from the saddlebag, whimpering for her to return. Davos took the small cub, trying to soothe him while Jon helped Careen back on her feet.

The feeling became worse as Jon helped her up on the horse, the nausea in the pit of her stomach worse than anything she'd felt before. Careen could feel it was more than the child growing inside her, it was Divine. There was something not right in the world, something out there that didn't belong. Bran's voice came to her in a whisper, his voice saying one thing over and over… the mark.

* * *

 **I an humbled that so many of you have followed and reviewed this story. I hope I continue to give you a story you find entertaining. Please continue to review, I love to hear back from you.**

 ***The mark on Bran's arm will come into play in the next chapter as well as the search for the spy from The Vale. There will be a time jump coming soon and the introduction of a character that could prove to be very helpful to The North***


	27. Chapter 27

The moment Careen entered the gates of Winterfell she went looking for Bran. Meera was waiting for her by the Godswood where Bran was locked into his Warg state by the Heart Tree. Jon followed her to the Godswood, but left her in Meera's care so he could attend to Lord Baelish's spy.

Careen still felt odd, her sight blurring from time to time as the pounding in her head stayed constant. The nausea that was making her so sick this morning had passed, but in its wake left her a little dizzy. Meera took her by her arm and guided her through the Godswood and straight to Bran.

"Bran… Careen is here," Meera said as she helped Careen sat down next to him. Careen placed her hand on Bran's face and was taken over by everything he was feeling. She found herself gasping for breath as she fought the urge to run. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure she'd drop dead. Her entire body became cold, a numbness that came with being out in the ice cold winds for too long. Then the voice returned, the low whisper of Bran saying the mark over and over, the words trembling as they came out.

"The mark… the mark… the mark on my arm. It was me… I did this… I did this," Bran's voice echoed in her head, sending the fright of what he was seeing through her.

Careen's lips moved, sending a command to Bran. "Show me, show me what you see, Bran."

In a flash, Careen's vision clouded over and she was standing at The Wall with Bran by her side. She could feel Jon there, his energy like a pulse calling out to her. Bran turned his arm over, showing Careen the handprint that was frozen on his flesh. The mark on his arm wasn't just ancient but dark and full of hate. There was no life or love in that mark, it was death personified.

She looked up when she heard the ice of The Wall crack, the fissure traveling quickly from the crevice already there and up to the top of the seventy-foot wall. The Night's Guard ran for the lift, while others raced towards the gate. Careen heard Jon give the order to retreat as the army of the dead punched their way through the crumbling wall.

The vision was gone and she was back at the Heart Tree, her body feeling like it had been lit on fire. "Bran?"

"The Wall is going to fall and the Night King is coming. The North is in danger all because I didn't listen. I felt it, Careen. I knew I should have never crossed The Wall. I saw you with Uncle Benjen… saw him save you and it didn't come to me then that he shouldn't be on this side of The Wall. The magic deep within the ice wouldn't allow him to cross before, but now he can. The dead are coming and I don't know how to stop them," Bran lowered his head, feeling the burden of his actions weighing heavy on him.

"We'll find a way, together. Go to Jon, you share the same gift. You need to teach him to use it, show him how to do what you can do. I know Jon has a power inside him, he hasn't even begun to tap into yet," Careen rose up when Bran took her hand and stared back at her like he had something he wanted to tell her. She looked back at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Jon is powerful… more than anyone knows," Bran looked away from her, keeping the truth to himself.

The small voice of Careen's handmaid came from behind her, telling her that Lady Sansa would like to speak with her. Ella led the way until they came to the Sept where Sansa waited inside. Careen went in, finding the Lady sitting quietly by the alter.

"Sansa, you wished to speak to me?" Careen sat beside her when Sansa turned to her so much doubt in her eyes.

"I know things about Littlefinger, things that would make the council of The Vale lock him in a cell. Aunt Lysa wasn't a well woman, she loved Petyr and when she felt that I was a threat to her marriage, she took me to the moon door and tried to push me through it. Petyr told her he only loved one woman in his life… my mother. He… saved me," she looked back at Careen with a little relief now in her eyes.

"You mean he killed her. I understand that you feel like you owe him something for saving you, for protecting you from your Aunt, but Sansa, the man is skilled at playing with people. You have been surrounded by men that know how to use people, play with them to gain power. What is done is done and you don't owe Petyr Baelish anything. Don't think for a moment that he sent the Knights of the Vale to make amends for your treatment at Ramsay's hands. No, my sweet girl… that man came to see you become Queen in the North and to have to the North and the Banner Men of House Stark join his crusade for the Iron Throne. I see him for what he is, for what he wants. Don't let him get in your head and whisper lies to you that are sugar coated with pretty promises. Every move he's made, everything he's done is for Petyr and no one else. When I slapped him, I felt it, the darkness that lives in his heart. Petyr Baelish is no better than the Lannister's and you'd do well to remember that, my lady. I won't tell Jon what you've told me, but you should before something happens you could have prevented," Careen patted her hand, sitting in silence with her while Sansa let her words sink in.

Ella walked over to them with a message that Maester Wendull had received. "Your grace… it's from Lady Lyanna Mormont."

Careen smiled back at Sansa when she read the message, letting out a playful giggle. She handed the message to Sansa, making the lady smile as well. "Do you think he'll accept the match?"

"If Jon asked for it as Lord of House Stark, how can they deny him. You should send a Raven telling him you find this match a wise one. I do feel sorry for the young Lord… she will eat him alive," Careen told Ella to take the message to Jon and come find her when he's read it.

Ella bowed and hurried out of the Sept as Careen and Sansa went off to their rooms. Careen wanted to take a nap and check in on her direwolf and Sansa wanted to see Bran. They went their separate ways, but not before Sansa hugged Careen and told her she would tell Jon all that she knows as soon as she speaks to Killian.

Careen walked into her bed chamber, seeing Jon's things all around the room. She had almost forgotten they were wed and shared not only a room but a bed. Scorch was curled up on the bed, lifting her head and tucking it back down. Ghost had found his master and was now at Jon's side. Having two direwolves in the room would make for interesting nights.

She curled up on the bed beside Scorch, thinking about what Bran had showed her and what Sansa had told her as she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were haunted with White Walkers, the devious smile on Baelish's face and Jon covered in blood. She jolted up, fighting to free herself from her nightmare when she felt Jon's hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, my Queen. I didn't mean to alarm you. I said your name a few times, but you didn't answer me," he was bent over the bed with one knee beside her. She rose up, pushing Scorch off her chest. The small wolf cub licked her face, whimpering as she placed her on the bed.

"Did you read the message from Lady Mormont?" Careen asked a she adjusted her dress and braid.

"I did. I sent a Raven to Bear Island for Lady Mormont to see me before she journeys to the Eyrie to talk to Lord Baelish or Lord Robin. I think Lyanna marrying Robyn when they are both of age would be good for the North. I dare say, Lyanna in a few years will be a better leader than the East has seen since Lord Jon Arryn. I think it would be best if Lord Baelish agrees to the match and meets her at Bear Island. Do you agree?" he wanted his wife's input and valued her wisdom.

"I do, my King. The East is full of vipers and it's best the North tread lightly for now. Jon… you need to talk to Bran," she didn't want to go into too much detail about why she wanted him to see Bran. Jon stroked her face, giving her a half smile.

"Bran came to me; told me I need to be able to control the Warg in me. He told me of his vision and I told Tormund. A scouting party is on its way to examine the Wall. In the war to come, it will be useful to see things through Ghost's eyes instead of mine. So much has happened in the last few days. Things are changing for both of us and I want you to take care of our child… that is your only concern," he gave her a tender kiss as he sat down on the bed. He wanted her to stay far away from the dangers that lay outside that wall, but with the spy within the walls of Winterfell, she wasn't really safe.

"I want to help, but I will do as you ask and take care of myself and our child. I won't sit idly by and do nothing, Jon. If I can help or aid you or The North, I will do my part. I am your Queen, but I'm not like the Southern Queens of the capital. Spending my days gossiping and being flippant are me," she wanted her husband to know he married a strong, fearless woman that would defend the North with him.

Jon had no words for his bride. She was his Queen and she loved the North and the people in it. He wanted to keep her far away from any harm, but if he was being realistic, the army of the dead, nor the army from the South would care who she is. He took her hand, tucking it in the bend of his arm and walked her to the Great Hall for dinner. As they made their way across the courtyard, he made plans for her to train with her sword. She welcomed the lessons, so she could keep her mind and her skills sharp.

~.~

Jon carried his sleepy wife back to their room. They had both had a very long day, ending it with their friends and family over a hardy meal. Careen's eyes were closing as Jon scooped her up and she was nearly asleep when he placed her on the bed. He didn't want to wake her by taking off her gown for bed, so he pulled the fur blanket up over her and gave her a kiss. He told Ghost and Scorch to stay with her and they both lay down on the floor next to her.

He slowly closed the door behind him, meeting Killian in the hallway. "The Maester is waiting for us in his room."

They hurry there to find Davos and Turmond had already arrived. The five men gathered around a table with the message the Maester had been keeping to himself all day.

"Your grace, I received this when you arrived today. I could tell by the way it was written it was in old Valyrian. I copied it and placed it back on the Raven. I waited for someone to come for it, but no one did. I thought for a moment it was from your friend. Lord Tarly from the Citadel," Maester Wendull placed the message on the table, looking back at the men before him.

"What does it say?" Davos asked as he studied the parchment, seeing no sigil or markings upon it.

"It's from a prophecy I read once in my studies. The kingdom will fall when the sparrow soars. That was the only line that was written, but the entire prophecy says – The kingdom will fall when the sparrow soars and the long winter comes. The South will go North and the North will go South, but neither will live if the dead rule," the Maester could tell this prophecy had an effect on the King. Jon looked lost in thought, his eyes staring at the parchment with the Valyrian words.

"Why would someone want this message? I know the walls here have ears and eyes that watch us. I won't let one person tear down what my father and his fathers before him built. I will keep Winterfell and the North intact for the future… for our family. Each man here before me is my brother and no blood bond could make it more so. Keep your eyes sharp and find me this spy," Jon dismissed his midnight council as the words of the prophecy lingered in his mind.

He went back to the East Wing to find Sansa coming out of his room. He stopped his sister, seeing the smile on her face. "Is something wrong with Careen?"

"Your wife and child are well, Jon. I needed to ask her if I could get married at Greyfork. I was married in Winterfell once and I can't do it again. I'm sorry, I know this is my home, but I still have memories that won't leave me. I want to be Killian's wife and I don't want to wait. Please say you'll agree to let us be married in a fortnight?" Sansa was on the verge of begging when Jon cupped her cheek and nodded his head. She leaped into his arms as they shared a loving embrace.

"I want you to be happy and if Killian makes you happy, then the sooner the better. Make sure this is what you want, Sansa. You are and will always be Lady of Winterfell and no matter what name your husband bears… you are a Stark," Jon loved the smile on her face and never wanted it to see it fade.

Sansa was about to go back to her room when she turned back to Jon. "You were mumbling something about sparrows… why?"

"A message Maester Wendull received. It's nothing, go to bed and I'll talk to you in the morning," Jon entered his room and was taking off his clothes when he heard a knocking on the door. He slipped his shirt back on and opened the door to find Sansa standing there.

"Sansa… we'll talk in the morning," he tried to dismiss her so he could climb in bed next to his sleeping bride.

"No… wait Jon. Sparrow… are you sure the message said sparrow?" the look she gave her brother had his attention.

"I – that's what I said. Does that mean something to you?" he pulled her in the room, thinking there may be prying ears and eyes around.

"When I was in King's Landing, I remember hearing Lord Varys saying … a little bird told him things. A sparrow is a little bird," they sat down by the fire, the two of them trying to come up with a person that could be used to gather information without being noticed that would fit the description of a little bird or a sparrow.

The night was getting late and Sansa was getting tired and neither of them were getting any closer to finding the spy that Baelish had planted inside of Winterfell. They both agreed to get some rest and talk again in the morning.

Jon turned in for the night, his mind unable to shut out the events of the day. Careen rolled over to him, snuggling up close. "I love you," she whispered while she dreamed of her husband.

"And I you… my Queen," he whispered back, finally finding the one thing that had eluded him all night, precious sleep.

~.~

A week had gone by since they'd returned to Winterfell. Careen was training with her sword as Jon met with his council daily and work with Bran on his untapped powers. News from the South trickled in daily, each new message letting Jon know the Targaryen was getting closer to Westeros and Cersei Lannister was calling in all those loyal to the crown. Word had come she called for Baelish and The Vale, but he was yet to respond.

When Careen wasn't training with Killian, Davos or Jon, she was helping Sansa plan her wedding and helping Bran train Jon. Her Divine powers made using the Warg and greensight easier for Bran. Jon felt the connection with Ghost, but until Bran showed him how to control it, he had never understood exactly how connected he was. Bran was sure the life source of the Children of the Forest lived within her, her power flowed through him with such ease that he'd rather touch her than the Heart Tree.

Jon and Careen had decided at Sansa's wedding feast; they would tell everyone they were to have a child. She wouldn't start showing for another few months, but they couldn't wait any longer to share their happy news. Jon asked Sansa and she was happy to share her day with them. Her only request was if they had a girl, they name it Sansa. Jon shook his head, but agreed to do that much for his sister. Lord David and Lady Margaret were more than honored to host the wedding and bestow upon the happy couple a Finn family tradition, the sword of the first Finn. Since Killian was rightfully the Lord of Greyfork, it did belong to him. Seamus was going to give it to Ronan upon his passing, but now it belonged to Killian.

Jon had Catelyn Starks trunk brought to Sansa, he wanted a part of her mother to be with her on the day of marriage. This marriage was one of Sansa's choosing, one that wasn't forced upon her. She truly loved Killian, loved the gentle man he was when he was with her and knew he'd be a good and faithful husband. The fact he was ten years her senior didn't matter. He was still young and full of vigor, the way he kissed her told her that he knew how to love a woman.

Careen and Sansa were walking the battlements when they saw two riders approach the gate. They made their way down with Ella on Careen's heels. Since she'd returned to Winterfell, Ella had been by her side as well as Podrick. He was named Guard to the Queen and took the position seriously. Ella walked behind Careen and Podrick in front while Lady Brienne stood as guard for Lady Sansa when she wasn't busy with the King.

The ladies greeted the guests as they rode into the courtyard. Lady Lyanna and her Maester had arrived from the Bear Island and she looked rather upset. Careen took the little Lady's hand and asked what had her looking so angry.

"Lord Robyn of the Eyrie sent me a Raven to tell me he would marry no Lady but Lady Sansa. My Maester informed him that Lady Sansa was to marry Lord Finn and this is the reply I received," she handed Careen the message, her face pulled into a sneer.

Careen read the message to Sansa, causing Podrick to square his shoulders. "House Arryn will not belittle their name by marrying a Mormont. Lady Stark will be my bride or House Stark shall pay for this indignity. The Vale is loyal to House Stark and demands their loyalty in return."

"This is Petyr trying to get what he wants. He wants me and I know it. I won't play his game, Careen," Sansa balled her hands into fists, taking the message and storming off to find her future husband.

"Pod, make sure Jon knows about this news and escort Lady Lyanna to see him. I'll be fine here with Ella. I need to see Maester Wendull to send a Raven to Lord David of Greyfork," she dismissed Podrick, making her way with Ella to see the Maester.

The Maester was collecting a message when Careen found him. She told Ella to stay as she had a chat with Maester Wendull. Ella nodded, standing by the door. She took a piece of parchment and scribbled out a message. Maester Wendull looked at it, his eyes narrowing as he read it.

"Your Grace?" he read the message again, and wrote one himself.

Since her talk with Jon and Sansa about the message written in Valyrian, she was very careful not to say aloud her suspicions. The note the Maester wrote back confirmed what Careen feared. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Perhaps you need to speak to Lady Mormont," Careen agreed and sent the Maester to bring her to him. She paced the room until Lyanna walked in, leaving her Maester outside with Wendull.

"You asked for me, your grace? I was on my way to find you when Podrick brought me here. The King is displeased with the message from The Vale and talks with Lord Davos about it now," Lyanna looked at Careen as she took her hand and walked her over to a tall stack of books. She placed her finger to her lips, letting Lyanna know they needed to keep their voices low.

"Tell me what you know of Ella," Careen said in a whisper. Lyanna left her at the stack and brought her Maester back with her.

"Tell her about Ella," Lyanna commanded, and her Maester complied.

"The young miss is an orphan of a great family. She came to us after her father died serving Lord Robb Stark. Her mother died giving birth and had no other children. She was staying with her Grandparents when she received word of her father's death. They asked Lady Mormont to take her in as her maid and she did for a time, until you came in need of one yourself, your grace," the Maester could see that the Queen was looking for something more.

"Who are her Grandparents?" Careen asked, hoping she was wrong about the young handmaiden.

"The Moore's of House Moore. Their son, Lord Mandon Moore was in the Kingsguard under King Joffrey. His sister, Lady Mandrel, married Lady Lyanna's cousin. House Moore is a vassal house of The Vale," those were the words Careen was looking for. Now she had her answer and knew exactly who Petyr was speaking to at Greyfork.

She waited until Podrick had returned to her and asked him what he knew of Lord Moore, since he served Tyrion Lannister at King's Landing. Podrick had only told the story of the Blackwater to Lady Brienne and telling it now made it all real to him again.

"Lord Moore was about to end Lord Tyrion when I shoved a spear through the back of his skull. I'm not sure who ordered it, but someone in King's Landing wanted my lord dead. The Moore's are faithful to the capital as well as the Vale, your grace." Podrick waited for his Queen's command, seeing how upset she looked.

"The sparrow from the Vale has betrayed me and I want Ella placed in a cell immediately," Lady Lyanna lowered her head, feeling at blame for sending the Queen this vile girl. She wanted to be the hand that ended her since it was she that allowed her to do harm to House Stark and to the King.

"Forgive me, your grace," Lyanna spoke with a softness Careen had not heard from her before.

"Forgive you for being a good and loyal friend. You did nothing wrong, my lady. We were both betrayed. Her Grandparents came to you knowing what she was and what Lord Baelish commanded of her. I want you there when the King questions her," she took Lyanna's hand and made her way to the cells.

* * *

 **Many thanks for the follows and reviews. I tried to update daily and I hate it when I don't. I may not be able to update everyday, but I will do my best to update a few times a week. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

 ***The spy has been found, but the question is how much does Ella really know. This story will start to progress faster with a time jump coming in a few chapters***


	28. Chapter 28

The sound of Ella's sobs could be heard as Careen entered the dungeon. She felt no sympathy for the young girl that had lied to her and used her position as her handmaiden to gain secrets. Ella Mormont had betrayed not only her King, but her kin.

When Careen walked into the cell where Ella was being kept, she began to beg the Queen to release her. Careen refused to listen to her pleas as she watched Lyanna Mormont question her. Jon gave Lady Mormont the chance to talk to the girl first. He thought it best he let the ladies handle this for now.

Sansa and Lady Brienne walked in next, the Kings guard walking to the back of the room, but staying close enough to assist the Queen if needed.

"You will tell me everything Lord Baelish told you and all that you have told him. You have a choice to make Ella. Your grandfather can't save you now. You'll either die quick by a hangman's noose or you'll live your days in this dungeon. Tell me what you know and I'm sure the Queen will show you mercy," Lyanna was being kind, holding back what she really wanted to say.

Ella crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the stone wall. "I have nothing to say. I consigned myself to my death when I walked into Winterfell."

Lyanna looked over her shoulder at Careen, the stubbornness of the handmaid testing her patience. "Death it is." Lyanna snapped her fingers and the guard walked in with his sword drawn.

"Wait…. Wait!" Ella screamed as she fell to her knees and began to cry again. "I was told my job was to spy on the King and Lady Sansa and send messages back to the Vale. The message you gave me; my lady was not from Lord Baelish. I… I leave the messages in the cupboard in the kitchen and they are taken and sent to Lord Baelish. I have never received a Raven from the Eyrie… ever. My grandfather is ill and dying and I do this so my grandmother can keep her home. I swear to you… I swear this is all I know."

Careen walked over to the girl and stroked the back of her head. "I believe you. Rise and look at me, Ella."

Ella rose to her feet and dried her tears with the back of her hand. The Queen smiled, trying to give Ella the benefit of the doubt. "Your Grace, please don't let them kill me."

"If you do as I ask, you can live out your life on Bear Island with your Mormont family. I need you to keep sending messages to Lord Baelish, but you send him what I tell you to. As for the other spy inside these walls, we will wait for them to take your message and capture them then, but I need your messages to be given to Maester Wendull directly. I will catch Littlefinger up in his lies," Careen smiled when Ella nodded her head, willing to gain her freedom and the Queen's trust again.

Careen could see the young girl was being used by Baelish. She loved her grandparents and she'd do anything for them. Lyanna wasn't so sure Ella could be trusted. The Moore's were not trustworthy people and were loyal to the capital and in turn, the Lannister's. They agreed Ella would never be alone and she would not be privy to private conversations.

Sansa agreed with Lyanna, the spy was not to be trusted. Careen needed to settle things for herself, especially since Ella was going to continue as her handmaiden. She took her hand and told her to close her eyes. Ella wanted to pull away, but Careen held on tight.

There was a sense of lost about her, her heart constricting as she pushed through the tangled mess of emotions around Ella. A sadness clung to this girl that was genuine and true. She was so young and impressionable and trusted in those older than her. Careen could tell Ella had goodness in her, but there was a darkness in this girl that clouded the real truth of her heart. Careen pushed harder as Ella struggled to free her hand. When the darkness cleared, she felt something that made her sick. Careen let go of Ella's hand and saw the smile on her face.

"You're… sleeping with him," the disgust that filled her body was enough to make her vomit.

"He loves me… not that whore. He only wants you for your name and your men. You're not worthy… you Bolton slut," Ella screamed again, her true nature finally coming out.

Sansa pushed her back against the wall and slammed the cell door shut. "I want her to rot in here!" she screamed before ran out of the dungeon.

"I will never betray my love," Ella screamed at them as they all left, but not before Lyanna Mormont said one last thing.

"If your grandparents ever come to Bear Island again, I will have both of them hang. I want you to wake each morning knowing when Lord Baelish dies in the courtyard of Winterfell, it was because of you," Lyanna smirked at Ella, watching the girl fall to the floor in tears.

There was another spy in Winterfell, one that had been inside the walls since Jon was crowned King in the North. Petyr planted his little birds, hoping they'd sing to him. One by one, Careen would cut off their heads and stop them from ever singing.

Lady Lyanna and Careen headed straight to the Great Hall to speak with Jon. He was waiting there for them to finish with their prisoner and report back to him. He turned to them when they walked in, eager to hear what they'd found out.

"Wife… you look…" Jon wasn't sure what the correct word was but fucking mad came to mind.

"I am livid. That girl… that…" Careen was on the verge of losing her lady like composure when Sansa finished her sentence for her.

"Lying little bitch," Sansa said as she grabbed a cup of a wine from the table and downed it.

Killian took his soon to be bride by the hand and led her out of the Great Hall. She needed to cool down and a walk to the Godswood would do just that.

Careen and Lyanna told Jon everything they had discovered, leaving the new King with a headache. There were so many things coming at him all at once and he wasn't sure which fire he should put out first.

Davos came to the aid of his King, offering to look for the other spy. He rounded up some of the King's best guards and made his way to the kitchen to question the staff there.

Jon needed to forget he was King, just for a little while. "You'll have to excuse me ladies, I have to see my brother."

"Do you need me to go?" Careen asked, wondering if she might take a moment for herself as well. Bran didn't need the power of the Heart Tree to Warg and Jon was getting better at controlling his gift without her guidance.

"No, my Queen. Where are you off to?" Jon asked before he walked out the door.

"Our room. I'm feeling very tired after dealing with Ella and I need to rest," she gave him a kiss, lingering a little too long before Jon pulled away. He smiled at her, stroking the back of her hair and letting their foreheads touch.

"I'll come find you when I'm done with Bran… or I might find you before that," he grinned at her, seeing the curious look on her face.

Careen's mind was like that of her husband's, overwhelmed and ready for some peace. She took off her shoes and lay in the bed with Scorch by her side. Her little direwolf was growing quickly and was very protected of her mistress.

Sleep came easily, with dreams to take her away from the reality of her waking life. Her dreamed took her to a sandy beach, with the lulling sound of the waves washing up around her feet. She walked down the beach, seeing something rising from the sand. Careen stood there watching as a dragon made of stone rose up, his wings tucked towards its body and its mouth open. The eyes of the dragon looked strange to her, as if they were weeping. She walked a little closer, see the tears drip down the stone, falling to the sand below. Careen squatted down, examining the tears as they turned to glass. She picked up one, holding the cool glass in her hand, turning the dagger like shard over to see a tiny flame living within the glass.

Rising up, she kept the shard in her hand and walked up the beach. A voice called her name, a voice unfamiliar to her. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look at the person standing near the cliffs.

"My lady, be careful. You hold our hope in your hand," the voice said to her again before turning to walk up to the castle at the top of the cliffs. Careen started to follow them when a sparrow landed at her feet, its beak covered in blood. The little bird began to peck at her feet, following her as she backed up towards the water.

She turned when she felt something hard at her back. Her eyes gazed upon a large ship with a dragon figurehead looking down at her. The voice called out to her again. The man's voice echoing from the cliffs around her. "The wolf will be bathed in fire and the seven will bow to the three."

Careen opened her eyes, feeling the dream slowly fade from her. A sharp pain came from her right palm. She looked down to see the shape of the glass in her dream lining her flesh.

"What is this?" she said out loud as her finger traced the outline, hearing the words from her dream.

Scorch was sitting up on her haunches, her little wolf head cocked sideways. Careen rubbed her head as she tried to collect herself. The wolf cub jumped from the bed and began to scratch at the chamber door. Careen climbed from the bed, opening the door to find Ghost sitting there. She watched as Scorch looked up at her as if asking for permission to leave. "Go on, girl," Careen nudged the wolf through the door, watching as she trotted off down the hallway and Ghost walk into their room.

The white wolf jumped up on the bed, his head resting on his paws. Careen sat on the bed beside him, rubbing between his ears when the wolf jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. She chased after him, stopping when she saw Ghost sitting at Bran's chamber door.

~.~

Bran was waiting for Jon in his room, the smile on his face making Jon chuckle. "What has you in a good mood, brother?"

The smile on the younger Stark's face hadn't shown in a while and Jon was beginning to wonder if Bran knew something he didn't. Bran's gift allowed him to see things and go places he couldn't normally and Jon was certain that was something weighing heavy on his little brother's mind.

"I saw Arya in a vision. She's coming home, Jon," Bran wasn't sure when Arya would be back in Winterfell, but he knew his sister would play a part in the battle for the Iron Throne.

"Arya… are you sure Bran?" this was joyous news to Jon. He missed his little sister so much and prayed for her return. He wanted Arya to know his Careen and have all the Starks back in Winterfell.

Bran nodded his head as Jon sat down. He wanted his sister home as much as Jon did, but he could see she wasn't the same Arya that they knew. There was a hardness to her, a coldness that lived in her once hopeful eyes. If Jon was looking for the sweet girl he knew, he was in for a rude awaking. Bran wished he could share his visions with him, so he could see the truth for himself.

"She's on her way now, but I'm not sure when she'll be here. We must tell Sansa and prepare her room," the vision Bran had come to him when he was at the Godswood with Careen, mixed in with the vision of the Wall. Careen being able to share his vision just clarified to him that her Divine gift was strong, more powerful than she even knew.

Jon settled back in the chair, readying himself to Warg. Bran instructed him like he'd done before, telling him to relax and let the power inside him take over. Jon let go of everything, clearing his mind and letting the power inside him take over. He was instantly lower to the ground, his vision keener than it had ever been before. Ghost rose, taking him down the hallway and to his bed chamber door.

The sound of Scorch scratching at the door was clear to him and the out the sound of Careen's feet padding on the floor was so distinct to him. The sound of heart beat, the gentle ease of her breathing, they were like music to him.

When Careen opened the door, he saw her little wolf and watched as she ran down the hall. He ran into the room and jumped on the bed, waiting for Careen to join him. The power that was coursing through him now was becoming a part of him. Each time he did this, it became easier. All his senses were heightened in ways that he'd never experienced before. He could sense the change in Careen, could sense the child growing insider her.

As Careen sat on the bed, he felt a shift. Bran was calling to him, telling him he needed to come back. He jumped off the bed and ran to Bran's room with Careen right behind him. She opened the door and he walked over to his body, letting Ghost's head rest in his lap as he came back to himself.

"What's wrong, Bran?" he asked as soon his eyes turned back brown.

Careen took his hand, looking just as worried as he was. Bran pulled himself up in his chair as he stared at Jon. "You're trying too hard, Jon. You need to let it flow through you."

Jon looked at Careen, her hand swiping the blood trickling from his nose. He wiped his nose himself, confused on how he was trying too hard. He let the power flow through him like Bran had told him, let it take control and guide him.

Meera burst into the room, her face lit up as she stood before the King and Queen in the North. "Your Grace… my father is here."

Jon rose, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. Careen stayed with Bran as Meera led the way to the Great Hall, where Lord Howland Reed was gathered with Davos and Lady Brienne.

Howland Reed hadn't been in Winterfell in many a year and to be here now without Ned to greet him brought tears to his eyes. Jon walked to him, extending his hand and Howland took it, pulling him into a hug.

"Welcome to Wintefell, my lord. I have sent your brother, Lord Ryder, South to talk to his contacts there. I regret I wasn't at the gate to greet you," Jon was about to sit when Howland pulled a scroll from his cloak. He handed it to Jon as Davos joined him. The handwriting was his father's, the words written when Lord Stark was a younger man.

 _Lord Reed,_

 _I ask that upon my death, you find my family and gather them around. Robb will be Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell when he is older and I need you to guide my son and help him protect the North. This I ask of you as my friend and guardian of my family. You alone carry my burden and you alone know the importance of what I ask of you. Catelyn will need you most, to guide her and help her understand the child from the South that comes North to join our family. If the Gods are kind, this letter will be of little use and we will live to be old men, but if not, this letter is my last wish and request of you. Jon will be raised in Winterfell; I do not wish for him to be sent away. He may not have the Stark name, but he is a Stark and will be raised as one. You know as well as I do what will happen if he is not. Do this for me, Howland._

 _Lord Eddard Stark_

 _Warden of the North_

 _Lord of Winterfell_

"Your father wrote that when we fighting in Robert's Rebellion. He gave this letter to me when we were on our way back to the North after the war. He feared he'd die in battle or would be killed by a traitor. We both fought for Robert and knew that the Mad King had followers that would love to see a Targaryen back on the Iron Throne. The time has come for me to live up to the oath I vowed to him. I wept the day I learned of his death and I wept again when I heard of the death of his beloved Catelyn and his son, Robb. You are his blood, Jon Snow and I will help you protect House Stark and Winterfell. No more will Stark blood will be shed, this I vow to you," Howland pulled his sword from his sheath and bent down on one knee.

Jon stood before him, seeing the noble and brave man his father spoke with much fondness. "You honor me and House Stark, my lord."

Meera walked past Jon and wrapped her arms around her father, whispering to him about the Jojen. The older lord wrapped his arms around his daughter as they cried together.

Davos looked at Jon, the two men in awe. The stories of the great Lord of House Reed had been told to Jon since he was a young boy and Davos could tell the man was haunted, both by war and loss.

"The spy in the castle will most likely report that Lord Reed is here. I believe once we find this spy, we'll find the South's reach is far. Baelish may have declared the Eyrie to you, but he has in no way cut his ties to Cersei Lannister. Allow me to talk to the girl and I'll bring you the other spy," Davos watched Jon as he touched the parchment with his father's words written upon it. Jon nodded before he turned to face Lord Seaworth.

"Go… get your answers. I want this spy found and I want to know what the South thinks they have to fear from the North. The lies that slip from Lord Baelish's tongue will not cost the North another life," Jon took the letter, needing the counsel of his wife. He made his way back to the East Wing when he noticed Podrick standing outside of Bran's door.

"Is the Queen still with Bran?" Jon asked, when Podrick nodded back and opened the door.

Careen was playing a game of chess with his brother and losing to him. She looked up at him, her smile spread wide across her face. "Do you want to play next, my love?"

"I came to ask you about this," he handed her the letter as he sat down beside her.

She read the letter, feeling a sorrow deep within the parchment. Each stroke of the quill held a sadness that tore at her heart. Lord Eddard Stark was a man lost in grief when he wrote this letter, so much loss that it embedded itself in the ink.

"I believe Lord Reed thought this letter was pointless, seeing how your father went back to Winterfell with you and had more children. With his and Robb's death and Winterfell falling into Bolton hands, he must have thought he broke his word and oath to him. Lord Howland is not a well man, father often said the war took much from him. To lose his son and have his daughter living here now, I would think Greywater held no joy for him. What about this letter troubles you, my love?" Careen handed the letter back to him, sensing the melancholy settling in his heart.

"Lord Howland was with my father when he brought me back from war. He may know my mother, know something about her. Do you think he'd tell me about her… do you think I should ask?" the prospect of finally knowing something about his mother shined in his soft brown eyes. Careen wanted hope to live in his heart, but she feared he may find more than he's ready to know.

Bran cleared his throat, placing his queen next to her king. "Checkmate."

Careen looked over at him, then to the board as she noticed the mistake she made in the last move. "You have me again, my lord," she tipped her king down, marking her defeat. Jon looked a little antsy, wanting to go to Lord Reed for information about to his mother.

"Stay with Bran and relax, my Queen. I will let Lord Reed settle in before I talk with him. He may not know anything, but I have to make sure," he kissed Careen's cheek and walked out of the room. She watched him walk away, leaving her feeling as if the knowledge he was looking for could change his world forever.

As soon as Jon was gone, Bran put the chess board away and took Careen's hand. He pulled her to him, his face only inches from her. "Is there somewhere we can talk that you can be positive no one will hear us?"

"You know about the spy?" she asked him as she tried to figure out what his urgency is all about.

"Yes and what I have to tell you must stay between us," Bran looked as if his life depending on his secret staying a secret.

Careen called for Podrick, asking him to help her get Bran to the Broken Tower. No one had been in that tower since Jon took Winterfell back and it was currently being used for storage. Podrick placed Bran on in the small wagon Meera made for him and pulled him out to the Broken Tower. The Queen kept a look out for anyone that may have followed them, making sure to keep a small distance between Bran and herself. When she was sure they hadn't been followed, she ran into the Broken Tower, asking Podrick to stay close by.

Bran took Careen's hand, his brown eyes nearly pleading with her. "You have to promise to tell no one, not even Jon, what I'm about to tell you."

"I won't lie to my husband," she said as she looked up the stairs. She left Bran to explore up the tower, finding the rooms at the top empty. Satisfied they were alone, she walked back down to find Bran looking somewhat perplexed.

"Careen… you need to know. Jon can't know, not yet and I'm sure he'll understand you keeping it from him when we do tell him. With your gift, you can help me make sense of all of this and help me decide when Jon should know. The Wall is failing and the Night King is coming and before Jon can face him, he'll need to face the truth," his words had a truth to them, a sincerity that opened Careen's mind.

Careen sat on the bottom step, her hands in Bran's. They sat quietly for a moment before Careen spoke. "What you saw in your visions about Jon, does it have something to do with his mother? You turned a sickly pale when Jon was talking about that in your room. I'm almost afraid to know myself, but you can trust I will keep it secret until you tell me otherwise."

Bran pulled Careen to him, letting his lips rest close to her ear. In a low whisper, he told her the secret he'd seen at the Tower of Joy. "Jon isn't my brother… he's my cousin. He's Aunt Lyanna's son."

"No… he can't be," Careen looked at Bran as he Warged and took her to the Tower, where Lyanna lay on a bed of blood and Ned kneeling by her side. She heard Lyanna ask her brother to promise her as a lady's maid place a small bundle in his arms. The baby in his arms was the offspring of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen and his sister made Ned promise to keep him safe… safe from Robert Baratheon.

Bran pulled them out of the vision, sending Careen reeling on her hands and knees. She felt as if someone had kicked her hard in the chest, her eyes burning with tears. Bran stroked the back on her head as she sat on the floor and cried. Podrick knocked on the door, then opened it when the Queen didn't answer him. He knelt on the floor beside her, asking if she was alright.

"Pod, take Bran back to his room. I need a moment alone. You can find me in the Godswood when you're done," she climbed to her feet, slowly making her way from the Broken Tower to the one place she found solace.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the follows and reviews.**

 ***The secret is out, but can Careen truly keep this from Jon. You'll find out more about Howland in the next chapter***

 **I hope you continue to read and enjoy**


	29. Chapter 29

Howland Reed held the key to finding out about his mother and Jon was eager to find out anything at all. If he could get her name or what she looked like, that would satisfy him for now. He let Meera spend the evening with her father and asked Sansa to prepare a feast in Lord Reed's honor for tonight. He would take Lord Reed aside at the feast and ask him about the woman that managed to bewitch his father so much so, he would forget his loyalty to Catelyn.

Davos asked for Jon's council when he returned from questioning Ella and the kitchen staff. He learned from one of the cooks that Ella would come to the kitchen early every morning and ask for a loaf of bread. The cook never found it odd, but one day when she walked out to the Hunter's Gate to collect some herbs for the stew, she saw the young girl talking to a young man just outside the gate. Davos suspected she was placing her messages to Baelish in the bread and the boy was either delivering them or sending them by Raven.

"The young lass is full of lies, your grace. She will say or do anything to protect Lord Baelish. We will never be able to prove anything against him without her confession of his guilt. Lady Sansa was correct when she said, never to trust him," Davos waited for Jon's reply when Sansa walked in with a devious smile upon her face.

"Allow me to invite him to my wedding and I shall flush the rat out in the open. He will sell us out to the South if he thinks it will gain him the Iron Throne. He cares not for anything but power and glory. Let's take both of those away from him," Sansa sat down beside Jon as her soon to be husband walked in.

Killian gave his beloved a puzzled look. They had spent hours talking about Petyr and how he used Sansa to gain favor from the Bolton's. She was sure he had already sold her out to the Lannister's and Cersei knew she was back in Winterfell. He really didn't want Petyr Baelish anywhere around his bride or in his family home.

"As King, it is your choice, your grace... but I do not wish to have Lord Baelish in Greyfork ever again. There must be another way to stop him," Killian took Sansa's hand and kissed it tenderly before standing next to Davos.

"I - there is, but not one I know of. Sansa, if you could prove to Lord Robyn that Petyr isn't the man he thinks he is, then the East and the Eyrie would be better for it and House Arryn would once again be a true friend to House Stark," Jon looked at Sansa, hoping she didn't do something foolish.

"Very well, I won't invite him to the wedding, but I will invite Lord Robyn. Let me handle this, Jon," Sansa rose and took Killian's hand. Killian shrugged his shoulders back at Jon, feeling sure this ginger beauty was not to be tamed.

"Davos, walk with me," Jon stood and walked out the room and out to the stables. Jon was ready to be done with the spy so he could concentrate on the Wall and the Night King. He had a confidant in Winter's Town that had been loyal to the Stark's and Lord Eddard for many years. Hopefully, he could call upon him to help in this matter.

As they mounted their horses and road out to the gate, he told Davos about the man that lived not far from Winterfell that owned the largest farm and provided them with food and grain. He was once a Knight in King's Landing but gave it all up for the love a Northern woman. He and Lord Eddard were good friends, being he was a cousin to his wife, Catelyn and Ned would often go to visit to have a horn of ale.

They arrived at the farm to a hardy welcome from Ser Oscar Whent and his family. Lady Tally sent her daughters to make preparations for the King and Ser Davos, wishing she had more time to greet them properly. Jon assured her it wasn't necessary since they will only be staying a short while. Oscar joined Jon and Davos in the stable, seeing the urgency on the King's face.

Davos introduced himself and shook Oscar's hand, the two men both understanding the smell of battle and the taste of blood. Oscar had their horses watered and feed, asking them to join him in a horn of ale. They walked to his house, sitting down by the fire as his wife and children scurry about.

"It's been a long time, my lord... excuse me, your grace. If Ned could see you know," Oscar lifted his horn, toasting to Ned's memory before drinking.

"I - it has. I remember father bringing me and Robb here to go over the supplies for the town's people. He knew you depended on us as much as we depended on you. You still hold a bond with Sansa, being her mother's kin, but none to me, my lord. I come to you not as your King, but as a friend and Lord of Winterfell. I have a problem I think you may be able to help me with," Jon took a sip of ale, seeing a small boy with red hair hiding being the doorway.

"If I can be of service to you, I shall try. My family has serviced King's before, some not as noble as you and others mad and cruel. My Uncle fought for the Mad King and died for him, something I hope to never repeat. I lost my House and my title the day I left the Riverlands and the service of the capital. Ned was a good man, a man of honor and I would have loved to see him and Catelyn once more. As for Lady Sansa, Tully blood runs through both of our veins, a bond that is hard to break. It is the bond of friendship and the oath to your father that binds me to you, your grace. You did not call upon me when you took back Winterfell, but I would have gladly taken up a sword for you," Oscar waved for his youngest to come to him, seeing the boy admiring the King and the sword upon his hip.

The boy ran to this father, his red hair and blue eyes reminding Jon of his sweet Careen. He wondered if they would have a boy with her eyes and hair that was as fierce as Tormund, as loyal as Davos and as regal as Sansa. Jon smiled at the boy and pulled Longclaw from his hip. The boy reached out, but his father stopped him.

Lady Tally came to collect her child, scolding him for bothering his father and the King. "Come, Leon. I'm sorry, your grace, he's a curious child."

"No harm done, my lady. How old is the boy?" Jon asked, wondering if Oscar taught his children to use weapons. He placed Longclaw back the sheath and winked at the young boy.

"Seven, your grace. My wife can't give me more children, so Leon is special to her. I have three daughters and two sons. My eldest son is out in the pasture now and my eldest daughter is recently married. You were recently married... to Lord Finn's only daughter. Seamus was a good man; too bad his son Liam wasn't. His son, Killian, I hear, is living at Winterfell now. I hear he likes his ale and his solitude," Oscar chuckled, recalling the gossip that his wife would chatter on about.

"Lady Careen is a rare beauty. I am lucky to have her as my bride and my Queen. Killian and Sansa are to marry soon. You'll have to come to Greyfork for the wedding. Now back to the problem I have," Jon finished off his horn of ale and scooted the horn aside.

Oscar sent his wife and children out of the room, not wanting them to be involved in the King's business. Jon and Davos took turns telling Oscar about the events with Lord Baelish and the spy he planted there. He took it all in, listening intently as he stroked his long graying beard. He knew that the town's people keep their eyes and ears open all the time, most of them trading in gossip at the brothel or market.

He sent for his eldest son, Pip, knowing the boy kept his late night visits to the brothel from his mother. Pip joined them, a tall, lanky boy with dark hair and blue eyes with just the skim of a beard about his cheeks. He sat down beside his father as Oscar asked him if he'd seen any strangers in town or a young man with a message to send by Raven.

"I, I have father. A boy comes to the brothel and has Daisy send messages for him. He comes at dusk every night, helps clean up the brothel and spends the night... usually with Daisy," Pip looked over his shoulder several times, making sure his mother wasn't close enough to hear.

Davos looked at Jon as if he put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Where exactly did this girl, Daisy come from? Is she of the North or the South?"

"South, my lord. She worked for Lord Baelish in King's Landing before the Faith Militant made it illegal," Pip answered him and Davos began to work a plan together.

Jon could feel his blood being to boil. He'd been taken for a fool, but Petyr was going to see that the North is harder, stronger and more loyal than the South. It was obvious to Jon and Davos that Petyr was not only playing his game of deceit with Sansa and the North but with Cersei and the South, making promises to all of them. He needed to get a message to Ryder, to make sure the allies they have in the South remain allies. When the Targaryen Queen landed in Westeros, he was sure the South would look to the North for aid and he was determined to tell Queen Cersei he and the North served no Queen of the South.

The King jumped to his feet, letting the anger he was feeling roll over into his words. "I've had enough. I will talk to this whore myself. This ends tonight."

Pip and Oscar rose up, each one seeing the fire of a great King with Jon Snow. "Allow Pip to go in and talk to the girl. I will bring her to you outside the brothel. When a King or Lord enters a brothel, tongues wag and rumors start."

They rode off for the brothel, when Pip spotted the boy just outside the gates of the house. Pip raced off, running after the boy and tackling to the ground. They fought as Pip wrestling the boy into a choke hold, making him scream out in pain. Jon took the boy by the nape of the neck, feeling his heart sink when he realized it was the stable boy, Allan.

"Why!" Jon shouted and Allan began to beg for his life. Davos took the boy from Jon, shoving him down on his ass as he towered over him.

"Your King asked you a question, boy," Davos stared at Allan, watching the tears stream down his face. The boy was scared and shaking, almost to the point of wetting his pants.

"To buy my sister's freedom. She works in the brothel and is owned by Lord Baelish. I only send what Ella gives me and nothing more. My mother doesn't know, your grace... please don't tell her. She's poor in health and the news would surely kill her," Allan lay on the ground crying, pleading with his King to spare him.

"Rise boy. Do for me what you do for Baelish and all will be forgiven. Oscar, can you take in his sister and keep her here until I have dispatched with the new Lord of the Vale?" Jon pulled Allan up and tucked his arm around the young boy's neck.

"The brothel keeper owes me favor or two," Oscar and his son continued on to the brothel. Jon put Allan up on his horse and rode back to Winterfell. Allan had no idea what the messages said nor did his sister, but Ella did. They had found the spies and would be vigilant to make sure no more spies of the South or East found their way inside.

~.~

Careen found herself at the Heart Tree, her own heart heavy with the secret she had to keep. She touched the tree, trying to find some solace from the power within the wierwood, but nothing happened. On her knees, she prayed to the Old Gods to show her what to do. The snow began to fall harder as she sat there, the cool air making her cheeks a rosy red.

She lifted her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Howland Reed standing there, his face as kind as that of her father's.

"You looked troubled, my lady," Howland sat on the stump beside the tree, offering his hand to Careen. She took it and sat beside him. He looked at her the way her father used to when she'd been crying.

"What do you know of Jon's mother?" she asked, hoping Ned kept the truth of what happened in the tower from his friend.

"Don't ask me that, my lady. There are things I shall take to my grave with me and that is one of them," Howland looked away from her as if in pain. The memories of that day still ached as did the scar he bore across his chest.

"You were with Lord Eddard that day... at the Tower of Joy. You were with him when he came back down those steps carrying a small babe with grief in his heart from the loss of his sweet Lyanna. You were there, my lord," she spoke softly to him, telling him the things he thought no other person could possibly know.

Howland lowered his eyes, his face falling as he ran his large hand through his hair. "How do you know that, my lady?"

"I'm Divine, my lord. With gifts given to me by the Old Gods, I saw what Bran showed me. Did Meera tell you what Jojen could do? She told me it was his gift that lead them to Bran and to the land beyond the Wall. Bran has the gift of sight and with it he showed me that Jon is the son of the Wolf and the Dragon," her voice stayed low as she turned to Howland, trying her best to convince him he could trust her.

He took her hand, pulling her behind the Heart Tree. Howland's eyes were wide as he scanned around to make sure they were in the Godswood alone.

"My Queen, what you know could get you killed... could get the King killed. Ned was more honorable than anyone in the North will ever know. He let his wife think he had lain with another and dishonored his vows to her just to keep his little sister secret. Robert was a good man, but a vengeful man. Jon would have been placed on the pyre to burn like all the other Targaryen's. I keep Ned's secret now, knowing it was for Lyanna. He always planned on telling Jon, after Robert's rule had ended, but he his secret died with him. I will tell Jon if you wish me too, but I beg of you to wait. With Daenerys Targaryen crossing the narrow sea, she will fight to take the Iron Throne. She may take Jon as a threat to the throne," the fear in his voice was so noticeable it made Careen's heart pound.

She wasn't sure what she should do. Was telling Jon the truth something that could come back to haunt them or could she lose her husband by keeping this from him? She would rather have her heart pulled from her chest than lose his love.

"I will keep the secret for now, but you must tell me all you know. I need the truth, all of it," Careen sat down on the snowy ground and Howland joined her.

Howland sat there under the Heart Tree telling Careen about the battle against Ser Arthur Dayne and how he saved Ned by stabbing him in the back of the neck. He was left to tend to his wounds while Ned raced up the stairs to save Lyanna. When Ned returned with tears in his eyes and a baby in his arms, he knew then the truth of what had happened. They traveled to Starfall to return the Sword of the Morning back to House Dayne. He felt a bit ashamed to have taken a great man's life in such a dishonorable way, and Ned shared that with him. He went on to tell her about promising Ned to never tell the truth of Jon's parentage.

They traveled back to King's Landing with a baby that was soon to be claimed as a bastard and the body of his beloved sister and Robert's betrothed. Ned was known as a man of his word and his honor unquestioned, Howland knew if the story of the bastard child wasn't believable, the babe would not live.

Howland came up with the story of the wet nurse, Wylla, that served with House Dayne and nursed Jon while they were there. If anyone was to ever ask, Wylla nursed Ned back to health after he was injured in battle and had a moment of weakness, during a night when his fever clouded his mind. He recovered and journey on to Dorne. After they battle Ser Arthur Dayne, he traveled to Starfall to return the great sword and the Knight's body to find Wylla had given birth to their child but did not survive.

It was the only way to keep Jon alive and keep Lyanna's promise. Howland remembered how loving and kind Lyanna was and how sweet she could be. Her brother's loved her and treated her like their queen. After Brandon and their father were murdered by the Mad King, Ned couldn't let his sister be taken from them. This was his way of keeping her memory alive and keeping Robert's wrath from visiting his family.

Howland returned home his wife, Jyana where he kept the secret even from her. They had Meera the year after he returned and he went about his life at Greywater Watch, teaching his daughter to hunt and trap. When Jojen was born, he allowed himself to put the war behind him. He saw less and less of Ned Stark, but always stayed loyal to the oath he vowed to his friend and Lord.

When Jojen's visions began, he was afraid the Old Gods would out his secret through his son. He lost his Jyana and his will to carry on, allowing old age and memories of days gone by take him over. Not until Jon was crowned King in the North did he find the will to break the chains of his long slumber. There was a debt he owed, an oath he had to keep to the bastard son that had rose up become King and Lord of Winterfell.

Careen listened to each word as if her life depended on it. When Howland told her about a visit from Benjen Stark before he left for the Night's Watch, she felt her heart nearly stop. Benjen wanted confirmation from Howland that Jon wasn't Ned's son.

"Benjen looked at me as if he knew, as if he could see it written on my face. I didn't have to say anything. I closed my eyes and nodded my head. Benjen told me that day that he could see Lyanna in Jon's eyes and that was all proof he would ever need. He wasn't sure if Benjen ever talked to Ned about it, but he was sure only a Stark that knew and loved Lyanna could have ever seen the truth," Howland finished his story as tears filled his eyes. The loss of his friends and family rested heavy in his heart and heavy on his mind.

Sansa called out for Careen and she looked from behind the tree to see Meera there with her. "There you are. Have you seen Lord Reed?"

"He's here with me telling me stories of my husband and your father," Careen patted Howland's arm, giving him a quick smile before rising to her feet. Before she could join them, Howland stopped her and whispered something in her ear.

"A child and heir to the crown would be better suited with the name Targaryen," he gave her a slow nodded and walked over to his daughter. Sansa took Careen's hand, tucking in the bend of her elbow. They talked about the feast on their way back, even giggling at the request from Lyanna Mormont to have Ella sent to The Wall.

There was a lightness in her heart as she joined her new family in the Great Hall. She was sure the Old Gods had answered her with Howland's words. When their son was born, she would tell Jon the truth, but first she had to tell Bran her plan.

* * *

 **Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've not been well as of lately, but I'm back and hopefully will be posting more regularly. I thank you for your continued support and your reviews are the fuel that feeds my writing. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

 ***The Finn/Stark wedding is next and a surprise or two.**


	30. Chapter 30

Laughter filled the Great Hall as the feast for Lord Reed continued. Jon mind was consumed with thoughts of his mother and what Howland Reed really knew. Careen hadn't left Howland's side all night, chatting about the past and listening to stories of Robert's Rebellion. It was good to see his family smiling and acting so carefree. His only regret was that Arya wasn't here to join in on the festivities.

Careen and Sansa started talking about the wedding with Lady Lyanna, leaving the gentlemen to have a moment in the Great Room. Killian placed another log on the fire as Davos, Tormund, Jon and Howland settled in. Podrick was helping Meera take Bran to his room while Lady Brienne walked the battlements once more for the night.

Jon passed the ale around, feeling the dizzness of the liquor starting to take effect on him. His wife would be busy the rest of the night with talk of weddings and babies and would be fast asleep before he this motley crew was done for the night.

"Tel me more about the Free Folk, Tormund. The bogs aren't exactly the sort of place your people would settle, but the Neck is open if your people need a home. Moat Cailin could be rebuild and I could show your people how to navigate the swamps," Howland sat down by Tormund, hoping the leader of the Wildlings would at least think about it.

"We have faced the ice and snow of the North, the army of the dead and the White Walkers. We are men and women of hardy stock that don't back down from a challenge. I can ask my people if they want to go to this Moat Cailin, but only if you go with us. A friend of Jon Snow is a friend of the Free Folk," Tormund and Howland shook hands and Davos added that with House Reed and the Free Folk manning the Neck the North would be safer.

Jon knew exactly what Davos was getting at. If the Free Folk ran Moat Cailin for House Reed, then Littlefinger couldn't use it for the Eyrie. This would be a good thing for everyone involved.

"I think we need worry about the Wall that is failing more every day. Didn't you say your scouts said the ice around Nightfort is heavily damaged? The Queen's Direwolf came through a large hole at the base of the wall," Davos needed to keep Jon and the rest of the council looking North. If the dead marched into the North, the South would perish, and the Iron Throne wouldn't matter.

"You speak the truth Ser Davos, but before I get ready to take on the dead or an army of frozen men, I plan on marrying and enjoying my bride first," Killian blushed slightly when he looked over at Jon, seeing the smile on his face.

The rest of the night was much of the same, lots of ale with talk of women and war. First Davos then Tormund excused themselves for the night and Killian curled up on the couch and was softly snoring before Jon and Howland had even left the room. Howland could tell Jon had something on his mind and he had been avoiding this conversation all night. They walked out to the courtyard where the two of them waited for the other to speak.

"You look like you're about to come out of your skin. What's on your mind, your grace?" Howland braced himself for the question he knew was coming.

Jon stopped by the Armory, nervously adjusting the arrows in the racks. "Can you tell me anything about my mother?"

"Let me ask you something. Do you have a family in Bran and Sansa? Are you not making a family of your own with Careen? As King in the North, do you not have the love and loyalty of those that march under your banner? Does it matter where you come from when those around you don't care if you're a bastard or a high born? I know that your father loved you and took the truth of your mother to his grave. He raised you with his family and not exiled like the other bastards of the North. You are a Stark. That, my boy, is all you need to know," Howland took an arrow in his hand, tapping the fletching in his hand.

Jon looked at Howland, seeing his father staring back at him. His words reminded him of his father's wisdom and rang with the truth. "I – it doesn't matter. My wife is a Lady of House Finn and high born. She never once looked at me or thought of me as a bastard, even though marrying me gained her the name of Snow. Sansa and Bran see me as their brother, love me as their brother. I know my father did his best to make me feel like a Stark, told me my blood runs through my veins, but there is a part of me missing, Lord Reed. A part of me that I would like to know about before I have children."

Howland understood the need to know more, the need to know where he belongs, but that knowledge needed to be kept a secret just a little while longer. If what Meera told him was correct and the Queen was with child, that child would be the heir to the Iron Throne as well as the North and Jon would need to claim his birthright and his birth name.

"When you keep your eyes on the past, you can't enjoy the life happening all around you. Don't cling to things you can't change, but cling to those you can make a future with. The day will come when you all your questions will be answered, but today is not that day," Howland placed the arrow back and walked off to the Keep. He wanted to see his daughter before turning in for the night and he wanted to let Jon think about what he said.

The face that Howland didn't answer his question told him that Lord Reed did indeed know something. Could it be that bad? Was his mother a wife of a Lord or a woman promised to another? He would let the question rest for now, but he would pick it up again.

Jon went to his room to find Ghost sleeping by the fireplace with Scorch resting next to him. Careen was fast asleep with her ginger hair fanned out on the pillow and her small hands resting on her belly. He took off his clothes and slid in the bed beside her, resting his hand over hers. For his child, he would like to know his past. Knowing he was a Stark wasn't enough. It might be enough for his bride or for the North, but not for him. What was he supposed to tell his son or daughter when they asked about his parents?

He closed his eyes as he snuggled up to his beloved Careen and let the smell of her jasmine hair take him to a place that was soft and warm. She was his anchor to this world and the one thing that grounded him. Her love was the one thing that made all the rest of it bearable. When he became King in the North, he never really wanted to glory or the title. Sansa was far more suited to be Lady of Winterfell and lead the North, but the Gods saw fit to reward him for the blood he shed and his undying faith in his people. The greatest gift the Gods would ever give him was the woman sleeping next to him and the child she could grace them with.

"Our child will never have to wonder where they come from. I will make sure they never know the doubt that fills me. You, my dear, will be a wonderful mother and our little one will be blessed because they have you," he kissed her forehead as his fingers rubbed the skin of her belly.

~.~

Careen hurried about Greyfork, making sure all the last moment preparations for the wedding were finished. The nausea she felt this morning was starting to come back. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or the baby making her so sick to her stomach and she really didn't have time to be ill.

Lady Margaret tried to get Careen to settle down, but Careen wanted everything to be perfect for Killian and Sansa. Jon was off with her brother somewhere, no doubt indulging in ale. The guest where starting to arrive and the lanterns hadn't been lit yet out by the Kissing Tree.

"Careen… take Nolan for a me. You need to rest and I need to tend to Greyfork," Margaret wasn't going to take no for an answer. She handed her son to the Queen and headed out the door.

Nolan rested in Careen's arms, his big brown eyes shining back at her. She rested back in the plush, velvet chair a she cradled the baby to her chest. "You are your father's son. I'm sure my little boy will look just like his father too. You have your mother's dimples and your father's smile."

As she stroked his curly dark hair, she noticed he had the classic feature of a Finn, his strong chin. The little lord would one day take over Greyfork and he would have a great man to show him how to do just that. As she sat there staring at the cooing babe, she thought of Killian and Sansa having children and would their son want to run Greyfork or live in Winterfell. Sansa was determined to go by Stark even after she and Killian were married, but agreed their children would be Finn's. Careen suggested and Sansa agreed to go by Lady Stark of House Finn and Stark.

She looked up from Nolan's smile to see her husband standing across from her. He gave her a soft smile that grew larger as he approached her. He stroked the baby's head as he squatted down, letting his eyes take in the look of adoration on his wife's face.

"Soon you will hold our child, our son and I look forward to seeing that same look. You glow, my fiery beauty," he kissed her cheek before rising and joining Killian in the Great Room.

Careen watched the love of her life walk away with his heart full of love for her and anticipation for the child she would bring into the world soon. Lady Tally Whent walked in with her youngest clinging to her hip. She sat down as she pulled Leon in her lap.

"Good day for a wedding, your grace," Tally said as she tucked a strand of Leon's hair behind his ear.

"That it is, my lady. I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am, but I don't know you," Careen placed Nolan up on her shoulder, patting his back to soothe him.

"I'm Tally Whent, we have no house your grace. My husband gave up his house and title to marry me. He was born a Lord, but is now a simple farmer, loyal to House Stark and to King Jon Snow. The King graced our home recently. My husband and I have taken in a young lady for him, named Daisy," she watched as the Queen's smile faded and her brow furrowed.

"I'm sure my husband has his reasons for you to keep this young lady for him. You'll have to excuse me; I need to find this little one's mother. He's becoming fussy and needs to nurse," she held tight to Nolan as she left Lady Tally and went off to find her husband.

Careen was so lost in thought; she ran right into Ser Davos as she entered the entrance of the Great Hall. "Pardon me, your grace," Davos placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

She lifted her eyes to Davo's face as he studied the bewildered look on her face. "Have you seen Jon?"

"He's at the Kissing Tree with Killian and David, your grace. Is something wrong?" Davos could sense she was troubled, her eyes darting to the doorway as she searched for Lady Margaret.

"Wrong? No, just something on my mind. What do you know of a girl named Daisy that is staying at the Whent farm?" her eyes locked on Davo's as he ran his hand over his beard.

Davos escorted her into the Great Hall, sitting her down by the fireplace. "The stable boy, Allan has been working with your handmaiden, Ella to get messages to Lord Baelish. Daisy is the boy's sister and she worked at the brothel in Winter Town. Lord Baelish had a contract with her and Allan was trying to earn his sister's freedom. Have you not noticed that Allan is by Jon's side most of the day instead of working in the Stables? Allan reports to Baelish what Jon tells him to send and his letting him see Ella. The girl trusts him and still believes Allan works for Baelish. She trusts him and tells him things she would never tell another."

Jon had many duties as King and Lord of Winterfell, he didn't have to tell his Queen every detail of his day or what matters he dealt with. She trusted him, loved him and believed Jon would never keep anything of importance from him. She suddenly felt the weight of the secret she carried. Her tears misted over with tears as Nolan began to cry.

"Thank you, Ser Davos, I must get this little one to his mother," she hurried to find the child's mother or nursemaid. Her tears seemed to bother Davos and she knew he'd tell Jon that she appeared upset.

Margaret would be busy with the wedding, so Careen decided to find the nursemaid instead. Nan Nya was a lady late in years that had been a nursemaid to Lady Margaret's Aunt. She had long silver hair and a kind, round face that was made more cheerful by bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She was small in stature, but a woman of stocky build. Her voice carried through Greyfork, loud and noticeable.

Careen found the nursemaid as she descended the stairs of the Main House. "Let me take the little Lord. I'll fetch his wet nurse and you can join the King at the tree."

She handed Nolan to Nan Nya and went straight to the Kissing Tree where Killian and Jon were waiting for the wedding to begin. The day had gotten late and Careen had lost all track of time. She must have sat there with Nolan longer than she thought. Killian was dressed in his best leathers, his short brown hair combed back out of his eyes. She'd always thought Killian was handsome, but to look at him now he was truly beautiful.

Killian waved for her to come to him, his smile looking like it was carved into his face. "How is my bride?"

"I'm sorry, brother, I don't know. I've been tending to David's son and left Lady Lyanna and Lady Brienne to tend to Sansa. You look very handsome. Mother and father would be very proud of you," she ran her hand over his cheek, seeing a little reservation in his deep blue eyes.

"I went to the crypts this morning. I felt mother's hand on my cheek and heard father telling me to be a good husband. I… went to see Sarah. I know she'd be happy for me. We had but a short time together, but I loved her so and she loved me completely. Until Sansa, I hadn't felt that pull on my heart. I will worship her and care for her, better than I did my Sarah. Go to my love and tell her I can't wait to make her mine," he took Careen's hand and kissed her cheek. She kissed his cheek back, letting her tears flow.

"I love you brother and I know Sansa will make you very happy," they said a prayer to the Old Gods before Careen turned to go.

Jon was talking to Davos as she passed by and the look on his face pained her heart. "Careen… wait," Jon called out to her, jogging to catch up with her.

"I must get to Sansa before the wedding starts, my love," she tried to leave, but he took her about the waist and pulled her to him.

"You know I keep no secrets from you. I've been busy with Allan and keeping Winterfell safe. I meant to tell you, but with the wedding and Tormund's scouts sending new messages daily about the Wall, my mind has been scattered. Forgive me, my dear," his lips took hers, moving along her soft petals as she curled her arms around his neck. They hadn't kissed like that in a few days and she missed his attention.

She had to pull herself from his embrace, remembering the promise she made to Killian to talk to Sansa. "As much as I'd love to stay here and be admired by you and your kisses, I have to talk to Sansa. Don't worry, my sweet husband, I know you hold no secrets from me. Your first duty is to the North and as your Queen, that is my duty as well."

"You're wrong. My first duty is to you. I am your husband first and King in the North second. Never forget that," he kissed her again, searing the heat of his love onto her lips.

As her fingers curled into the back of his hair, Jon deepened the kiss. He cupped the back of her head, feeling the pangs of desire sweep through him as her tongue teased his mouth. It had been several days since he'd been with her, been deep inside her warmth and he wanted to whisk her away and feel the softness of velvet.

"Your Grace," Killian said in with a chuckle in his words. Jon lifted his head, seeing the fire of Careen's desire burning in her sapphire eyes.

"Tonight, my love…. I must have a private word with you," the secret she kept from her husband was now ripping at her heart. He kept no secrets from her and that truth was what made the truth she knew eat away at her conscience. Jon nodded back at her, giving her one more, sweet kiss on the cheek before letting her go.

Careen hurried to Sansa, finding her in her room as Margaret finished the long braid down the middle of her hair. The long, pale blue dress fit Sansa perfectly. #ach inch accented with either silver stitched leaves as pearls adorned the hem and the neckline. A sash of pearls rested about her waist that was matched by the pearls around her neck. A crown of pearls was tucked into the braids atop of heard, finishing off the radiant look.

"Careen… is Jon with you? It's almost time," she reached her hand out and Careen took it. She sat on the bench beside her, feeling the tremble of Sansa's hand.

"He'll be here soon. Killian sent me to tell you he can't wait to make you his. He loves you very much and until you, his heart had been broken. I'm sure he told you about Sarah and while he loved her very much, he loves in his own special way. You are a rose that grew among the thrones of his heart and you alone are the owner," Sansa gave her a hug, letting her hand rest on her belly.

"The men we love are complicated men, but we are strong women and can love them through the storms to come. As excited as I am to marry your brother, I can't wait for the North to know you are with child. A Prince or Princess of the North," Sansa let hand slid down to Careen's lap when Margaret came back a her white cloak, the top made of white fur.

Careen took one last look at Sansa, seeing a beauty in blue. She smiled at her, remembering Sarah standing in this room on her wedding day and looking just as beautiful.

~.~

Jon stood beside his wife as Sansa said the words that bonded her to a man that she loved and in returned loved her. He remembered his own vows and how his heart hammered in his chest as he gazed upon the beauty that would he his.

When the Maester pronounced them the Lord and Lady Finn, everyone cheered. Jon was so lost in his wife, he barely noticed Sansa giving him a quick kiss as she and Killian walked back to the Great Hall for the wedding feast.

They waited until they were alone at the Kissing Tree to walk under the towering branches and share a kiss so sweet, so pure it made them both long to be back in their room in Winterfell.

The lanterns hanging up in the tree gave the snow a glow that match the light of the moon. Careen took his face in her hands, kissing her deep and hard as he backed her up against the tree. She was hungry for him, for the pleasure that came from being with him.

He unclasped his cloak, letting the black mix with the white at their feet. She did the same, letting her hands slide down his neck as his tongue swept over her full lips. "Take me," she whispered and Jon pulled back to look into her eyes.

She was serious, she wanted him out in the open and under the bows of the Kissing Tree. He let his hand glide down her body, over the fullness of her hip as he gathered her dress up. She hooked her leg over his hip as his lips caressed her neck. Her hips swirled against him, rubbing the hard erection that was straining against his pants.

His hand rested under the warmth of her knee, his lips kissing down to the cleavage atop her dress. "Are you sure?" he asked and she moaned out a breathy yes.

Her hands went to the laces of his pants, pulling the strings out as quickly as possible before sliding her hand inside. Jon groaned as her cold fingers touched his throbbing cock, her fingertips brushing through the soft curls around the base.

He took her lips once more, his teeth grazing her bottom lip as she pulled his pants down to the top of his thighs. His hand ran up the back of her leg, pulling another soft moan from her before he let his fingers find her mound. When his fingers slide between her slick folds, she was nearly on the verge of exploding. His ministrations continued, his fingers finding her aching bud and rubbing it slowly until she was fighting back the scream ripping at the back of her throat.

"Jon… now… please," she begged him as she lifted her dress up, letting her head fall back against the bark.

Jon removed his hand, loving the scent of her arousal. He placed his hands on her ass, cupping the creamy flesh as he bent his knees, letting the tip of his cock rest at her opening. She was nearly panting as he gazed into the lusty blue of her eyes, feeling her want and need floating off of her.

Careen locked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting her dress collect between them. She leaned back against the tree, feeling his strong hands cradling her ass. She moved her hips forward as he entered her, their bodies going together in the bliss of their love.

Jon started out slow, rocking his hips back and forth in a steady motion. She swirled her hips, meeting his thrusts and feeling his cock stroke and stretch her walls. "Jon… Jon…" she cried out between clenched teeth, feeling her wetness start to flow.

This was heaven to him and if he never knew another in this life or the next, he would be blessed just the same. Her body was soft and firm, and all of it his. The way they fit together was perfection, right down to the way she moved when he moved. They knew exactly what the other wanted, what they needed and no words need to be spoken. When he was deep inside her, feeling her walls vibrate around his cock, feeling the tight velvet that sent blazing white heat coursing through his body, he felt completely alive.

"Careen," he whispered in her ear as his hips moved faster, pounding in a quick rhythm. Her fingers twisted in her hair, unloosing the tie and taking handfuls of his dark curls.

She came with his name on her lips, clamping around his cock and milking his orgasm from deep within him. His balls pulled tight as she ground down on him, her flower blossoming just for him.

The sound of an owl come from atop the tree, causing Careen to gaze up. She was coming down from the heights of her bliss as Jon spiraled down from his. A cool breeze blew by and they both laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"she asked, seeing that gorgeous smile she never got enough of.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jon said as he put her back down on her feet and pulled his pants back up.

She adjusted her dress, hoping she could get a moment to freshen up before they headed to the feast. Jon laced up his pants and gathered their cloaks before taking her hand. They headed back to the house and Careen led him to her old room. They each took turns cleaning up, looking over their shoulders at the other. Jon still couldn't believe his wife, the Queen in the North and Lady of Greyfork just had sex out in the open, under the Kissing Tree. There were things about his wife that he was still learning, peeling back the layers of his beauty and finding jewels.

The feast was in full swing when they came in. Jon took her hand, swirling her on the dance floor. It appeared as every eye in the room was on them instead of the bride and groom. Jon didn't notice any of them, his world was in his arms and for tonight she was all that mattered.

Time stood still as they swayed, each step moving them to the next. Careen never wanted this night to end as the euphoria that beat in her heart branched out like the Kissing Tree, covering her from head to toe.

"May I, your grace?" Killian tapped Jon on the shoulder, asking for a dance with his sister. Jon release her and looked for his sister as well.

Sansa was at the wedding table, having a cup of wine and laughing at something Lady Brienne has said. Jon walked over to Sansa, taking her cup of wine and sitting down beside her.

"My wife has been stolen from me by your husband. Do you care to dance, sister?" Jon finished her wine and took another cup.

"I promised all my dances to my husband, but I think it's time for you to make an announcement," she took his hand and pulled him up to the front of the table. Sansa waved for the band to quiet down as she raised her voice. "My good Lords and Ladies, my brother and your King would like to say something."

Killian walked over to them with Careen, kissing her hand before joining his new bride. Jon looked out over the crowd, seeing Davos and Tormund standing in the back. Bran and Meera looked at each other, Bran's eyes locked on Careen's face.

"My sister has granted me this moment to share with you the good news that your Queen and my wife is with child," Jon watched as Careen blushed a pale pink. The crowd cheered at the joyful news, Davos and Tormund both lifting a horn of ale up.

Each Lord gave Jon and Careen their congratulations all but Howland Reed. Jon thought it was odd that Lord Reed sat quietly in the back of the room with his daughter and Bran. He had an odd look on his face as if something was bothering him.

Jon was about to make his way to speak to the Lord of Greywater Watch when his wife walked out of the room with Howland. Davos had Jon's attention, telling him that Allan rode to Greyfork with a message from the Vale. It was the first message they'd received since Allan had been sending his from the brothel.

Davos gave Jon the message, the note asking for Ella to come to the Eyrie as soon as possible. Jon knew this was his chance to catch Lord Baelish in his lies and prove to Lord Robyn he was not a man to be trusted. After Lord Robyn declined the wedding invitation, Jon was sure Petyr had his hooks deep into the young Lord, but now he saw a way to get the Lord free from the bondage of Petyr's lies.

He needed Sansa to agree to go to the Eyrie with him, leaving Killian to stay with Careen. If Sansa, agreed, they would leave for the Vale in a fortnight. Her words about what Petyr did to Lysa Arryn would hopefully be enough for the Lord and the Council of the Vale to condemn Lord Baelish to one of the Sky Cells.

Jon made his way over to his sister, when Careen took his hand and pulled him out into the foyer. She had this look in her eyes that reminded him of someone that was sick with grief.

"My sweet, what's wrong? I saw you talking to Lord Reed and he looked as solemn as you do now," his hand cupped her cheek as tears filled her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her head rest on his strong shoulder. "I'm sorry for keeping a secret from you, my love. I promised Bran and Howland I wouldn't say anything, but I can't keep the truth from you any longer. Lord Reed agreed with me, that me being with child changes things."

His heart began to thud harder, his mind coming up with so many awful things that Careen could be keeping from him. He kissed the top of her head and walked them out to the garden, just outside the Main House. They sat under the ceiling of the glass house as the winter wind pushed the snow up from the ground. Jon took her hand, hoping she wasn't about to crush his heart.

"Tell me, wife, tell me this secret," he held her gaze, watching two perfect tears roll down her pale cheeks.

"Bran saw your mother in a vision and Howland confirmed it as the truth. Bran let me see what he saw and I kept it from you because Bran was sure it was too dangerous for the truth to be revealed. I will never keep a secret from you again, I promise," she smiled through her tears as Jon wiped them away. He kissed her lips tenderly, conveying how much he loved her.

"Careen, if you and Bran considered this secret a danger to me, then I understand you keeping it, but if it affects the North or our marriage you have to tell me," his words burned a hole in her heart, one that felt raw and jagged. She took a deep breath and did the only thing she could, blurted it out before she lost the courage.

"You're not just a Stark, but a Targaryen. I saw Ned Stark go into the Tower of Joy to find his sister Lyanna, thinking she'd been taken by Rhaegar. What he found was Lyanna lying on a bed of blood after giving birth to you. She made him promise to protect you. She knew Robert would want you dead, so he lied and said you were his bastard. Lord Eddard loved you, so much he lied to his wife and let others think he'd broken his vows," she began to cry harder as Jon pulled her into his arms, letting her words take root in his mind.

* * *

 **Thank you for your continued support.**

 ***Next chapter will be a trip to the Eyrie and a meeting with Robyn and Petyr***


	31. Chapter 31

Jon had been preparing for this trip for weeks, but now that it was time to go, he couldn't shake the feeling he shouldn't leave Careen. Killian had been just as apprehensive, fearing that something would happen to Sansa in the Eyrie. Petyr Baelish had made his feelings for Sansa very clear to the Lady and once she was in the East, she would be surrounded by the army that Baelish controlled.

Davos would accompany Jon as well as a small army of his Banner Men. The army would stay in Moat Cailin if he needed them, but he would travel to the Eyrie with Davos, Lady Brienne, Sansa and Ella. Allan agreed to stay and help Maester Wendull with the Ravens. It was important the messages Allan was sending to the Eyrie continue and that Baelish stayed unaware that Jon and his army would be traveling East.

Careen had her new handmaiden cut a lock of her hair and tuck it into a handkerchief. She wrote Jon a note and rolled it up, tucking in the bag he was taking with him. She knew the trip would be long and weary, months would pass by before he would return to her and she would be round with child by then. From what she could tell, she was close to three months now and wished Jon could be there to feel their child move for the first time.

Lady Lyanna was needed back at Bear Island, leaving Careen at Winterfell with Tormund, Killian and Podrick to watch over her. She hoped Lord Reed and his daughter, Meera, would help her pass the lonely days. Bran had plans for the Queen, ones that would take her mind off her troubles and aid in making her gift stronger. It was crucial to the North that they both became stronger. This trouble with the Eyrie was nothing compared the what was waiting beyond the Wall.

The Queen walked out to the courtyard with Podrick and Killian, feeling her heart squeezing tight in her chest. Jon mounted his horse, not wanting a long tearful goodbye with his wife. She tucked his pack on the back of his horse, tying it to his saddle and remembering how Jon made love to her last night. She knew he didn't want to see her crying, so she held back her tears as she stood by his horse and gazed up at him. He took her hand, holding it tightly for a moment before letting the words in his heart cross his lips.

"I will return, that I will promise you and when I do, I will show you how much I've missed you. Stay inside Winterfell and don't go anywhere without Killian or Podrick. You are Queen and Lady of Winterfell, ruling the North in my stead. I love you, Careen," He bent down, kissing her softly and hoping she did as he asked.

"You take my heart with you, be careful with it," she ran her hand up his thigh, letting her eyes drink in the vision of him high upon his horse. He was Kingly, a man in every way that sent tingles over her body and spread a warmed throughout her heart.

Killian said his goodbyes to his new bride, giving her a long and passionate kiss before helping her up on her horse. The gates opened, showing the snowy landscaped that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Traveling to the Eyrie with Winter all around them may take longer than Jon anticipated. He wouldn't leave Winterfell or his bride if the threat from Littlefinger wasn't real and near.

As soon as the gates closed, Careen felt a coldness settle over her that grew colder with each step she took. She hurried to Bran, needing to know if he could sense what the Divine in her was trying to reveal. As soon as she entered the Great Hall she could feel Bran's power pulling her to him. He sat by the fireplace with Meera, the two of them whispering about something. Podrick and Killian followed her in, taking a seat at the table across from them.

"Bran, I need your help," Careen sat down beside him, seeing how consider Meera looked. She tilted her head sideways, trying to get a better look at the curly haired beauty.

"I know... I feel it too. Something rotten seeks to find its way to those we love. I had dreamed that you were standing at the Heart Tree, praying for Jon's safe return when the leaves began to fall and the roots, they withered in the ground. The tree died before your eyes and you cried tears of blood. I fear for them, Careen," he took her hand, letting the Divine within her help him see what was trying to stay hidden.

Killian stood when he saw Careen's head lull back and her body shake. Bran held tight to her hand as her power flowed through him, the warmth of her light filling him and spurring his gift to places he had never been. Careen found herself standing in the Eyrie, looking over the abyss through the open Moon Door. She could hear a scream echoing in the stone room, could feel the chill of death as it crept like fog rolling over water. She looked back at Bran to see him looking at the throne up above the Moon Door. Littlefinger sat there looking over at the open door with a gloating smile curled upon his face. Bran walked over to Careen, wiping the bloody tears from her eyes.

Killian pulled Careen from Bran, unlocking their hands and the connection they shared. "You need to rest," he said in a gruff tone, scooping his sister up in his arms and taking her to her room. Careen was still locked in the vision, her mind unable to free itself from the nightmare of Lord Baelish's smile. Killian placed her on the bed and she clung to him, crying on his shoulder.

"Jon will come back, don't cry little flame. Whatever you're feeling, it will pass and we must have faith the Old Gods will see those we love home safe," Killian kissed her forehead and held her until she stopped crying. He had fears of his own, but he meant what he said, he had faith the Gods would look over his bride and bring her back home to his arms.

Careen would normally go to the Godswood to find her solace, to ease her mind, but since Bran's dream she was afraid to kneel before the great tree. She looked up at Killian, needing her brother now more than ever. In the weeks to come they would need each other and without a way to send a Raven, they would get no word from Jon or Sansa. Faith, prayer and family are all they had now.

~.~

Weeks had passed and Jon wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to Winterfell. Sleeping without Careen beside him made the nights long and the mornings unwelcome. He missed her, longed for her touch and needed to see her smile. Sansa was growing just as weary, her mood growing darker as they got closer to the Vale. Ella has been quiet during the journey, but the smile on her face told him something wasn't right.

They reached Moat Cailin one snowy evening as the sun's light began to fade. Jon was determined to get answers from Ella and he knew his sister was the one to get them. After Ramsay Bolton, Sansa had a hardness to her that showed itself from time to time. Jon knew she wasn't the bubbly little girl he grew up with and he often wondered if he should tell her the truth about himself.

He wasn't her brother; he wasn't really a Stark. The blood of House Targaryen ran through his veins and only because Lord Eddard loved his sister so, he was given life. His secret had been tucked away, never uttered again. Careen looked at him that night as if he would crumble into a thousand pieces, but he always felt as if he were different. This revelation shined a light on why he had been so cursed. Raised a bastard that rose to Lord Commander of the Night's Watch only to be betrayed by his brother and now here he was, King in the North and Lord of Winterfell. He knew nothing but fighting and blood since he left the walls of his home, having to endure the loss of friends and a lover. He faced death and it held him, but with the gift given to him by his mother, he cheated it. Winterfell was under Stark rule again and Sansa should be Queen, it was her birthright. He took claim of something that wasn't his, but he could protect it and help the girl he loved as a sister make the North theirs.

After a fire was built and they had their meal for the evening, Jon went to Sansa to ask for her help in getting the meaning behind Ella's smile out of the little lady. That smug look had been bothering Sansa as well and she was more than glad to wipe it from her face.

"Bring her to my tent, but do stay brother... you'll want to be there went I get the truth out of the lying little bitch," Jon chuckled, but the look on Sansa's face worried him. He feared if Ella didn't talk, Sansa would torture the truth out of her.

Jon had Davos bring Ella to Sansa's tent, sitting her down on the ground. Ella smiled back as Sansa as she walked around her, stalking her as if the young girl was her prey.

"You've had that same smile on your face for weeks now. Want to tell me what's that all about?" Sansa sounded pleasant, almost like she and Ella were friends.

"No, not really," Ella nearly giggled at out, keeping the smug smile intact.

Sansa looked over at Jon with a fire in her eyes. Jon knew Ella was going to regret ever crossing his sister. "You can talk to Allan, but you can't talk to me," Sansa's lips slowly formed into a smile as she pulled a piece of parchment from inside her glove.

"Allan said you were bringing me to Petyr because he threatened to come get me if you didn't. He said..." Sansa began laughing, her smile now spread across her face as Ella turned a ghostly pale.

"Allan has been sending messages to Littlefinger, but only what we tell him to send. He doesn't know you've been in our dungeon all this time. He doesn't know that you aren't spying and telling him all you know. Lord Baelish thinks Jon is traveling to the Wall with a band of Wildlings. He thinks I'm bringing you to the Eyrie with Lady Brienne. So you see, when I walk in with Jon and Davos at my side as well as Brienne, Lord Baelish will know you can't be trusted and that not only have you betrayed him, but you don't really love him either," Sansa showed her the message from the Eyrie and Ella began to weep.

The message was in Petyr's handwriting, the words as cold as Lord Baelish's heart. He ordered Ella back to the Eyrie or her grandparents would be killed. She was to tell The Queen her grandmother had taken ill and she needed to help her grandfather take care of her. Those were the only words. No note of love, no message to her that was soft or kind. Ella knew in her heart the man she loved did not love her, his heart yearned for Lady Stark.

"What do you want to know?" Ella slumped forward, letting her tears drip from her chin.

Jon nodded to Sansa, seeing the courageous, strong woman that had risen from the brutality and cruelty that she suffered.

As the skies darkened, Ella told them that Petry wanted to know Sansa's every move and who she was with. He wanted to know more about Lord Killian Finn and if he and Sansa were close. She was to tell Petyr all Jon found out about the Wall and if he planned on going South. Ella had sent a message that Lord Ryder Reed had left to go South to talk to the Dragon Queen.

The room was still, no one talked or moved for a long moment. Davos helped Ella up, taking her to her tent. He left four guards with so he could return to his King. As soon as he entered Sansa's tent, he heard Jon telling Sansa he didn't trust the girl, she'd lie to them before and she would do it again. Sansa turned to him, feeling sure that Ella had finally told them to the truth. To see Petyr's words and know he had no feelings for her had loosened her tongue. Allan gain one truth from her during their talks and she dearly loved her grandparents, especially her grandfather.

Jon stayed skeptical of Ella, but chose to trust his sister. He went to his tent and prepared to get some sleep before the morning dawned, and they'd be back on the road.

He took his cloak off, tossing it on the foot of his bedroll. There was an ache in his bones he hadn't felt since the night he walked back into Winterfell. Stretching out on the bed, he looked over to the bag Careen had packed him and saw a message rolled up inside. "How did I miss this?" he said to the empty room, reaching over and pulling it out.

The moment he unrolled it, he could smell the jasmine that reminding him of Careen's long, ginger locks. Inside was a note, a handkerchief and a lock of her hair. Lifting the lock of hair up to his nose, he took in a deep breath and yearned to run his fingers through those long fiery waves.

The handkerchief had the sigil of House Finn stitched on it, each stitch done with Careen's own hand. He rolled it back up and placed it back in the bag for safe keeping. If he had only found it when he first left Winterfell, perhaps he wouldn't have had so many sleepless nights. Now that he had a memento and a note from his beloved, he was sure he would sleep well.

He read the words over and over until he did just that, falling asleep with her words on his lips.

 _The moonlight is my kiss, the sunlight is the warmth of my arms, the cool wind is the whisper of my love and each snowflake is my promise to love you more each day._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for your follows and reviews. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._**

 ** _\- Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to set up the next chapter and it will be full of twists and turns-_**


	32. Chapter 32

It had been weeks since they left Moat Cailin and the road through the Riverlands was one that Jon was caution about traveling. The Frey's now owned these lands and they would love nothing more than to capture the King and Lady of Winterfell. Sansa could see how tense Jon was; he was on guard all the time and slept very little. She wished for this journey to be over just as much as he did.

They traveled from dawn to dusk, making sure to keep a low fire burning at night. The Bloody Gate was close, only a week away. There seemed to be something on Jon's mind, something he was keeping hidden from everyone in his camp. Davos and Sansa both shared a worried glance as they ate their meal over the fire. Ella had fallen fast asleep, her once sassy demeanor now turned to a quiet sulking.

Jon barely ate, tossing his flagon of ale on the ground and going off for a walk close to camp. Sansa picked up the flagon, resting it on the fallen log she was setting on and turned to Davos.

"What has my brother so worried? You are his council, he tells you everything," Sansa could see it was something more than leaving Careen behind in Winterfell that had him so distressed. This mission they had taken, to beat Littlefinger at his own game, it was foolish and dangerous. Sansa knew if Jon didn't do this her way, they would all see the bottom of Moon Door or a Sky Cell.

"The King has not asked from my council, not since we left Winterfell. Perhaps you should go to him, my lady," Davos plucked a strip of meat from the wild pheasant he was eating, feeling somewhat frustrated that Jon was keeping them both in the dark.

Jon turned when he heard footsteps behind him. Sansa smiled briefly before taking his hand in hers. "You have much on your mind, brother. I told you before we left home, this would not be easy. Lord Baelish has his spies everywhere. He will know we are coming to the Eyrie even before we reach the Bloody Gate. I know him well enough to be sure, he will be one step ahead of you."

"You have that little faith in me, Sansa?" Jon pulled away from her and walked towards his tent. Sansa followed him in, needing to explain what she really meant.

"Jon... listen to me. If you had heeded my advice when you faced Ramsay, you wouldn't have fallen into his trap. Rickon was dead before Ramsay set him free. Listen to me now, brother. Petyr Baelish deals in lies and sells you deceit, so he can gain the upper hand. He learns your secrets and uses them against you. He knows how to twist words and use people, he's done it for years. I was a foolish child back in King's Landing, believing he was my savior. He used me, just like he used Ella. You have a good heart, Jon and that brother, that will be your undoing. We can take him down if you allow me to talk to the Council of the Vale. I know things, things Aunt Lysa said that won't fair well for him," Sansa tried to make out Jon's expression in the low light. She walked a little closer, seeing a coldness in his brown eyes.

"Are you sure the Council will listen to you, believe you? You lied to them once, Sansa and they may not give you a second chance," Jon sat down on his bed, praying the night goes by quickly.

Sansa knew sending messages to the members of the Council of the Vale could be dangerous, that's why she sent a message to each noble house she would be visiting the Eyrie on behalf of her brother, King Jon. She was becoming very skilled at deception and knowing Petyr had declared the fealty of The Vale to The North and the other houses would want to speak to her as well. Sending a Raven to her cousin Robin Arryn was another move in her game, one to alert Littlefinger she would be traveling with Ella and knew she was his spy. She thought it best if she and Lady Brienne rode out, ahead with Ella and Davos and Jon rode behind with the supplies. Since they left Moat Cailin, they had ridden a half a league ahead and waited until the cloak of night to make camp.

She walked back to the tent opening, hoping Jon would allow her to do this her way. "I am confident, brother. If you have a plan, I wished you tell me. Right now, all I know is you plan on marching into the Eyrie and accusing Petyr of planting Ella as a spy in Winterfell."

"Good night, Sansa," Jon kicked off his boots and rolled over on his bed. He pulled the fur blanket up to his shoulders, knowing tomorrow would be a big day for him. There were things he had set in motion, things he trusted no one with and Sansa would just have to trust him.

She left with her mind full of worry and her heart full of doubt. Sleep would not come to either of them easily and the morning would bring a new set of challenges.

As soon as the sun began to bathe the world in light, Jon was up and ready to go. He and Davos road out to the Old Inn at the Crossroad, telling Brienne to bring Lady Sansa and Ella as soon as she could. He would acquire rooms for them under the name Tarth.

They rode to the Crossroads, Jon making sure he wore a plain cloak and no sign of House Stark could be seen. He and Davos went in, sat at a table and ordered up something to eat and some ale. Jon kept scanning the room, looking upon each new face as someone entered the room. Davos kept his hand at his side, hoping he wouldn't have a need for his sword this day.

A portly boy came by with two hot kidney pie and two horns of ale. He looked at Jon as if he might know him, but smiled and walked away. Jon picked at his pie, absent mindlessly taking a bite or two. "Your Grace, what troubles you?"

Jon was about to answer him when a tall man with wavy dark hair, scruffy face and an expressive brow walked in. The two of them locked eyes and Jon rose, walking to the back of the room with him. Davos sat, watching from his table as Jon spoke to the man, each of them speaking in a whisper at times.

Davos couldn't make out anything they were saying, but he did manage to hear one word... Arryn. Who was this stranger and why was Jon keeping secrets from him? He would trust Jon for now and keep in mind, they were in enemy territory.

The man handed Jon something and Jon tucked it away. The Inn was empty, all but the three of them until another man came in and walked back to Jon and his guest. The younger man was dressed in a long grey gambeson and what looked like a very well-crafted sword. He called the other man Ser and whispered something to him. Jon had to be meeting with a Knight or a Lord, but who and from where?

"Thank you and the North will remember this," Jon shook both of their hands, before joining Davos at the table.

"I know you have questions, Davos and on the way to the Bloody Gate, I will explain it all to you," Jon placed some money on the table and took a gulp of ale. He had Davos pay for a room for Sansa, Brienne and Ella before they were back on the road. It would be a hard six-day ride to the Gate and another two days to the Eyrie. Time was of the essence and he didn't have a moment to waste.

~.~

Careen looked out the Library window as she stroked the bump emerging from her body. She longed for Jon's touch and spend her days thinking of him. Killian was reading her a story from a book about the First Sword of Braavos when Careen turned to him with a happiness in her eyes he had not seen for a while.

"Take me to the Godswood. I need to be near the Heart Tree and let my mind be still. Bran has been pushing me day and night and I grow tired of seeing the same vision over and over. I'm no closer to understanding it than Bran is and we're both growing weary. Bran is sure I'm holding back, but I'm not," Careen sat on the edge of the desk, her right hand twisting a long lock of her hair around her finger.

"I - we both need to get away and I think you need some sword training and less Divine training. Go get your sword and when we return from the Heart Tree, we'll see how well I've taught you," Killian placed the book down and kissed her cheek. This was exactly the distraction they both needed.

Careen had her handmaiden fetch her sword and take it to the Armory. She and Killian walked out to the Godswood, wading through the ankle deep snow. A fresh layer had fallen just this morning, giving the woods a very calming look. She stopped and picked up a handful of snow, making a tight ball in her hand. Killian gave her a quick shake of his head, knowing she was about to toss it right at him.

"I'm not going to hit you with it, Killian. We're adults now, not children," she said with a devious smile on her lips. Killian didn't believe her and quickly made a snowball of his own. Within seconds, snowballs and laughter filled the air as Killian ducked behind a tree and Careen chased after him.

"You're an awful liar, little flame," Killian called out from his hiding place, only to be betrayed by Scorch and Ghost. They chased each other in the snow, barking at him as he tried to make another snowball.

Out of nowhere, a cold hard orb smacked him in the shoulder and he turned to see Scorch jumping around Careen's feet. "You need to hide better, my lord."

She ran toward the Heart Tree as Killian tossed more snowballs at her, making the direwolves bark. Her heart felt so unburden in those few moments as memories of her childhood seeped into her mind. Killian was always the one brother to let her do things her mother or Ronan thought were unlady like. For that, she would always love and adore him.

Killian ran after her, following her tracks in the snow and the sound of her laughter. When he finally caught up to her, he saw the most serene look on her face. He looked at the Heart Tree and saw the snow clinging to the branches, the red foliage dancing in the gentle breeze and the glint of sunlight that reflected from the ice all around. It was a sight to behold and one he was sure he'd never see again.

"It's beautiful," he said as looked back at his sister, seeing her soft smile shining back at him. She nodded and took his hand, pulling him to the stump by the tree. She dusted off the snow, feeling the tips of her fingers tingling. Killian wished Sansa could see this, see how magical the Godswood looked.

"Remember the last time it snowed at Greyfork? I ran out of the Maester's Tower and you were coming back from a hunt with father. You taught me how to make a proper snowball then and Ronan told you to stop encouraging my bad behavior. You woke me up after everyone had gone to bed and we played out in the snow by lantern until I was shivering," Careen lay her head on Killian's shoulder, letting the memory warm her heart.

"I - I remember you getting sick the next morning, but you never told mother what I did. You have always been my little flame and this one... will be my flame as well. I'm sure your child will be just as spirited as you and as brave as Jon," he rubbed her bump as he recalled another memory. "I remember when winter ended, how sad you were. Father told you we were in for a long summer and you pouted for weeks. You, Careen Snow of House Stark... you are my winter rose and I can only pray you stay in bloom for many years," Killian kissed her forehead, wishing they didn't have to go back the reality of the world they lived in.

"Winter Rose... how very fitting," Tormund's voice caused both of them to jump as Scorch and Ghost ran to him. He squatted down, petting the two wolves as they grunted and growled. "Killian, a scout returned from The Wall... he was given a message by Benjen Stark."

Killian grasped Careen's hand and they walked swiftly back to Great Hall. Her heart was pounding as they walked in to find Podrick, Bran and Meera waiting for them. Howland Reed came in shortly after they arrived, his brow lined with worry.

"What is the message you received from Benjen?" Careen asked, looking at the Wildling scout. The tall ginger haired man handed her the scrap of dried animal hide with the message scratched into the leather.

 _Old Magic Fades. Wall Will Fall._

Killian read the message over Careen' s shoulder, feeling the despair floating from his sister. "Can the wall not be repaired?"

"No... it was forged by Giants and the last one died helping Jon win back Winterfell. Bran the Builder and our kin, Aedan Finn built the wall. Wait, Aedan Finn... he used his gifts, his magic to keep the White Walkers out. Do you think I have that same gift?" Careen's eyes shined with a new hope, hope that she could save the wall and Westeros.

"I don't care if you can, there is no way in the seven hells I'm letting you go North. No, forget it, Careen," Killian nearly shouted, his large hand now dug into his thick dark hair.

"But, Killian..." Careen tried to plead with her brother, but the look he gave her back silenced her tongue. He was right, she had a duty to her unborn child and she wasn't as strong as Aedan Finn.

Bran sat back in his chair, placing his hands on the table. He looked at Killian, then Careen, knowing this was why she was giving her gifts, why the Old Gods made her Divine. "You have to get stronger and that's why we must try harder. I did this, I knew this would happen. The mark of the Night King voided the magic at The Wall, just like if voided the magic at the Old Heart Tree. Only you can make this right Careen. You can forge the magic and the Wildlings can repair the Wall."

"Are you sure Bran?" Careen placed the message on the table, looking Bran in the eyes. She saw his faith in her, saw the greatness that lived deep within him and knew this was what she was born for. "Alright. I won't leave your side until I'm ready."

"Careen... don't do this to yourself. You need to think of the child and taking care of yourself," Killian turned Careen around, making her look at him. He could already see the toll all this was taking on her and to push herself even more could be too much.

"My lord, if the Wall fails, we all die. She has to try, she has too," Bran understood a brother's love for his siblings and he would be just as concerned if it were Arya or Sansa. The truth remained that a Stark and a Finn were required to save the Wall and save all those they loved.

~.~

A cool rain fell as Jon approached the Bloody Gate. He dismounted and walked his horse down the narrow path, looking up to the archers standing on the cliffs above. Knights with spears, swords and shields stood guard as they passed by, each one wearing the sigil of House Arryn.

"I hope you're right about this, your grace or we'll be going to our eternal slumber," Davos held to the horse's reins, feeling just a little anguish.

They walk until they saw a tall man with waved dark hair, wearing a long grey gambeson. "Who would pass the Bloody Gate?"

Jon smiled, reaching his hand out to the man and laughing when he shook it. "Good to see you again, Ser Donnel. Is your mother, Lady Waynwood here?"

"She is and she's not alone. Lord Royce, Lord Corbray and Lord Tollett are here as well. Our armies are at the Gates of the Moon. You can stay there for the night, your grace," Ser Donnel gave Davos a hardy handshake as well, before escorting them on to the castle.

Jon's plan was coming together nicely and he had reason to hope this war with Lord Baelish would be over before it began. Davos was pleased to hear his King had a very strategical mind, and had thought this through. If fighting Ramsay taught him one thing, it was to never underestimate your opponent.

"Lady Sansa isn't going to like you going on to the Eyrie without her and she's going to like you leaving her in the dark, even more," Davos said as they mounted their horses again and trotted over the stony terrain.

"Sansa has her part to play and the letter I left for her with Lady Brienne will explain everything. They will arrive just in time to finish Lord Baelish off," Jon said with a smirk upon his face. He had been planning this since Littlefinger left Greyfork. He could tell then this man was one not to be taken lightly.

Jon knew the only way to take down the Mockingbird was to cage him and that's exactly what he was planning to do. He reached out to the Houses of the East that he knew disliked Littlefinger and still held favor with House Stark. Lord Royce died trying to kill Lord Baelish, but Jon held no ill will toward the man. His son and heir, Lord Andar Royce went to each House on Jon's behalf and set forth gaining alliances. Lord Tollet took little convincing, since his kin was Eddison Tollet and Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Lady Waynwood and Lord Corbray already distrusted Baelish, still not convinced that he had nothing to do with Lady Lysa's death. It was now time to show the clever Lord that Jon Snow wasn't just some Bastard King from the North. He knew now he was half Stark, half Targaryen and he was about to become the man he was born to be.

Lord Royce greeted them with a firm hug, wishing he could have met the King in the North under better circumstances. "It is good to have you here, your grace. I have done as you asked and all those loyal to Baelish have been kept in the dark, fed half-truths by those loyal to our cause. I have a little bird of my own that walks the halls of the Eyrie and reports to me. He sent me word that Lord Baelish made arrangements for Lord Arryn to travel to The Fingers. I don't think he knows you're coming, but he does think he'll be seeing Lady Sansa soon. There are orders to bring her to him as soon as they arrive. She's to be brought to his bed chamber, your grace."

"Can we travel at night? I hear the moonlight here is as bright as the sun," Jon sat down at the long table, taking his horn of ale.

"We can, but if you aren't familiar with these parts, you could meet your end. Eat and I shall gather my men and we shall see Lord Baelish by morning," Lord Royce had the look of a man on a mission. He blamed Petyr for the death of his father, even though it was Liam Finn that did the deed. Jon made sure Andar held no grudge towards House Finn and he did not. He said the Finn's were as much a victim as his father. The letter from Lord Seamus Finn had done much to heal that wound.

The journey was just as treacherous as Lord Andar had said. They had to lead their horses at one point and ride slowly across thought the narrow causeway. The High Road to the Old Inn was often though the worst part of the journey to the Eyrie, with the mountain clans and rocky foothills, but they had traveled passed it with little effort. Traveling at night through The Vale wasn't a journey for the faint of heart, the road taking you the peak of the Mountains of the Moon.

"Jon, what do you plan on doing once we get inside?" Davos asked and Jon just stared at him. That part of his plan he was keeping close to his vest.

Lord Royce with Lord Waynwood greet the guards at the gate and are quickly granted passage in. Lady Waynwood stood at the towering doors of The High Hall, her small stature matched by her regal grace.

"Your Grace, the Council awaits your arrival. We shall gather and commenced the trail of Lord Baelish when you are ready," she spoke softly but with great command. She was not a Lady to be tangled with nor did she suffer fools. Jon gave Lord Corbray a message from The Fingers that Ser Donnel required for him.

"Gather them and make sure my sister, Lady Sansa is escorted into The Hall. Take Ella to her grandparents and tell Lady Brienne to stand guard. I thank you, Lady Waynwood," Jon took her hand and kissed it. She gave him a shy smile; one she had not given a man in many a year.

Jon asked Lord Royce to take him to Lord Baelish's bed chamber. They walked up the stone staircase, passing by Lord Robin and his servant packing for his trip. Andar had his page and spy knock on the door, telling him what to say when Petyr answered.

"Yes, boy," Petyr said back in that low tone he was accustom to speaking with.

"Lord Protector, Lady Sansa of Winterfell is here to see you," the boy spoke then hurried off to tend to Lord Arryn.

Petyr opened the door with a wide smile and a devilish look, only to have it promptly wiped away. "Your Grace?"

"Good day, Lord Baelish. Were you expecting my sister? I'm afraid she's not with me, but she'll be here shortly," he pushed Petyr inside the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Davos and Andar out in the corridor.

"I did receive word your sister was coming for a visit and you had gone North. Looks like I don't pay my little birds enough," Petyr knew the game was over and Jon wasn't as naive as he thought.

"It wasn't money that kept your little bird's mouths shut, my lord. They valued their lives more than coin. You will come with me to the High Hall and you will do so, now. I have the loyalty of House Waynwood, Tollet, Royce and Corbray and their men are at my command. Don't think the Army of the Vale will save you, they won't'," Jon walked back to the door, ready to lead Petyr to the Council when Baelish raced to the door, placing his hand upon it.

"Before we go to what is presumable my death, you should know that if this ends badly for me, your secret will be told," that smug smile that Jon loathed was staring back at him. It didn't matter to him what Littlefinger thought he knew, what mattered was this man could do no more harm.

"Move," Jon said sternly and Petyr opened the door. Davos and Andar walked behind Petyr as Jon led the way. The Council was sitting around the Throne, each one ready to free The Vale from Petyr Baelish's grip.

Lady Anya Waynwood walked Lord Robin in, sitting the young Lord on his throne. She had explained to him what was happening and why. He looked confused and a little upset as Petyr stood before him, feet from the closed Moon Door.

"What cause do you have to call me here today? Am I not Lord Protector of the Vale and have I not been a good and trusting father to our Sweet Robin? I say to you, Lords and Ladies of the Vale, why do you let the lies of a Bastard King of the North lead you astray?" Petyr used words like an artist used oils or paint. They were his tools, his way to paint a picture so that you believed his fiction.

Lady Anya stood, directing her words at the man on trial. "Jon Snow is a Stark, son of the Noble Lord Eddard Stark and you shall give him your respect. You shall not speak again unless spoken to." She motioned for two guards to stay behind Baelish, letting him know he no longer ruled the Eyrie.

Lord Corbray spoke next, asking Petyr to explain the Raven the Maester intercepted from King's Landing a few days ago. Petyr laced his fingers together, letting his arms hang as he stood tall. He looked at Jon before answering, thinking this couldn't be the evidence the King had on him.

"I know of no message, my lord. If you claim it was for me, I assure you I know nothing of this," Petyr's lies were starting to pile up, but he knew they had no proof he was conversing with Queen Cersei.

"It was written to you, written so one would have to know the correct cipher. One such cipher was found in your bed chamber by your page and brought to me. With it, the Maester figured out the message," Lord Corbray unrolled the message and began to read from it. "Lord Baelish. You promised me the head of Sansa Stark. I heard she prospers in the North and this news does not make me happy. I command her head or the North will never be yours. It is sealed with the sigil of House Lannister and signed, The Queen."

Petyr was about to spin another web of lies when a shocked gasp could be heard from behind him. He turned, as did Jon to see Sansa standing there. "You horrible, lying, deceitful monster. I lied for you and you betrayed me. You came when I called, helping my family and repaying the debt owed me. I see now that was to gain my trust once again, and I was ready to give you a second chance. I never thought you could be this cruel, my lord. You gave me to the family that betrayed my mother and brother and left me there to be tortured and raped by that madman every day and night. You wish me to marry Lord Robin, so you can have me in The Eyre and under your thumb. I will never be yours. I married a man that understands love, honor, loyalty... none of which you could ever come close to knowing.

Jon hurried to Sansa, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. She held him, letting her tears slip on his shoulder.

"Lady Sansa, please tell us the truth. You told us Lady Lysa jumped to her death, but from the message you sent, you need to tell us more," Lord Corbray sat, giving Sansa the floor. She wiped her tears and looked up at Lord Robin.

"I'm sorry for my part in your mother's death, cousin. She was a jealous woman, a woman that had loved Lord Baelish since she was a child. I lied to you about her death, because I believed Lord Baelish was my way home. I was a frighten girl who had been mistreated and tortured. I only wanted to go home and he promised me Winterfell. Lord Baelish kissed me, on the mouth, in the courtyard and Aunt Lysa saw it. She stood by the Moon Door and asked me to come to her. She asked me if I knew how far the fall was, I told her no. She told me what happens to the bodies that land on the rocks below, trying to scare me. She told me I know what you did and I assumed she meant when I hit Robin. She called me a little whore and said I kissed Petyr. She couldn't believe the man she loved didn't want her, didn't love her and wanted another. She forced me over the Moon Door and would have tossed me over if Petyr hadn't stopped her. Aunt Lysa told me, my father, my husband, my sister, they all stood between us and now they're all dead and that's what happens to people that stand between Petyr and me. She told Petyr she lied for him... killed for him and he promised her he'd send me away. After she pushed me away, he went to her as she cried and held her. He looked at her and told her, he had only loved one woman, his entire life... my mother and her sister. He pushed her, letting her fall to her death," Sansa looked back at Robin to see how confused he was.

"She lied to you once, she's lying to you again," Petyr quickly stated, trying to deflect the blame from himself.

"Leave Uncle Petyr alone. He didn't kill my mother, she did. She was supposed to marry me and she married that...that thing. No one here loves me, cares for me like Uncle Petyr," Robin began to shout, balling his fists up and shaking them.

"My Lord, you must listen to the truth," Lady Anya spoke softly, only to have Robin slap her.

Lord Royce grabbed the young Lord, tossing him back on his throne. "If you loved your mother at all, you'll see this man for what he is. He never loved your mother, he doesn't love you and he would throw you down the Moon Door too, if it meant he could rule the Eyrie. Why was he sending you to The Fingers if he knew Lady Sansa was coming to see you? He knows you have affection for Lady Stark. Why did he have another feather bed placed in his chamber if not for Lady Stark? He killed your mother and would have married Sansa if she would have agreed to it. This man only allows you to rule because you under his control. You are the son of Lord Jon Arryn, noble Lord of House Arryn. Don't forget that."

Robin began to scream again, saying leave as loud as he could, over and over again. The Council stood and began to walk out of the High Hall when Jon approached the little Lord. "If he stays in the Eyrie, you will die. He had your mother kill your father, then took your mother from you. I will take Sansa and go back to Winterfell, but we will never see you again. I wish you well, my lord."

Jon took Sansa's hand and walked towards the high doors, when Petyr began to clap. "You almost won, Bastard King... almost. Sansa... you should be Queen. A true Stark should rule the North. Tell me Jon, will you abandon the North for a throne worthy of your birth?"

"What does he mean, Jon?" Sansa gazed into Jon's eyes, trying to find some meaning to Petyr's words.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back home. We've done all we can. We have the loyalty of the East and the Council knows the truth," Jon wanted to be gone before Petyr could say anything else.

"You promised to never keep secrets from me again, Jon,' Sansa held tight to his hand, feeling a little hurt he didn't trust her.

"Sansa, this is a family matter and we need to talk about it with family," Jon's eyes creased around the edges, his face falling.

"See, Sansa... he's not the man you thought he was. Didn't you say to me Jon lacked the experience to be Lord of Winterfell? He wasn't raised to be a Lord," Petyr walked over to Sansa, placing his hands on her shoulders. She turned to him as she looked over her shoulder to Jon.

The Council had gone, leaving Jon, Sansa, Davos and Lord Robin in the High Hall. Davos stood by the doors, waiting for Jon to leave when Robin pointed at Jon and yelled to Petyr to make him fly.

Jon could see in Petyr's eyes, he wanted nothing more than to toss him down the Moon Door, but the Council would have his head and he knew it. Sansa waved for Jon to go, mouthing that she could handle this. Jon pulled his sword from his hip and stared Petyr down.

The young boy that was under Lord Royce's service slowly approach Lord Robin. He had been crying as he hid behind one of the large columns. "My Lord, you are my friend. You have been kind to me, so I wish to be kind to you."

"You are my one true friend, Fred. You play with me and stay with me when I can't sleep. Do you want me to make the bad man fly?" Robin smiled this innocent looking smile, one that told you this boy wasn't as mature as his years would lead you to believe.

"I do, my lord, but not the King. He's not a bad man, he's a good man. Lord Royce is a good man too and he brought me here to listen and learn from Lord Baelish. I heard him tell one of his men to make sure you never returned from The Fingers. He would kill you, like he killed your mother, my lord. You're my one true friend and I would never lie to you," Fred took Robin's hand, hating that he made his friend cry. Robin leaned towards Fred and whispered in his ear.

Petyr let go of Sansa so he could go to Robin, needing to calm the temperamental Lord before he ordered him to fly. He made it to the foot of the Throne as he gazed up at Robin. "I have loved you like a son and it hurts me to hear these people lie to you. I'll go to The Fingers with you and we'll return together.

He opened his arms to Robin, smiling when he walked down to him, but he didn't like how Robin clung to Fred's hand. Petyr could hear the Moon Door open, wondering if Robin was going to make his little friend fly.

Jon kept his sword at the ready as he pulled Sansa behind him. Davos waved for Ser Donnel to join them as the Moon Door opened fully.

Robin walked into Petyr's arms, crying as he wrapped his arms his waist. Fred let go of Robin as he looked up at Petyr's face. "Make him fly!" he shouted and Robin pushed Petyr, making him stumble backwards. He caught himself on the edge of the stone that encircled it. He lifted his head with a chuckle, his eyes set on Fred.

Jon could see what the boy was going to do and ran towards him. Sansa let out a blood curdling scream when Fred ran at Petyr, trying to push him over the edge, but ended up being tossed over the stone himself.

Robin began to shake, his tears pouring down his face as he watched his friend fall to his death. "You made my friend fly. You made my mother fly!"

"Don't Robin, he's not worth it," Jon held his hand out, hoping the Lord of the Vale didn't follow in Fred's footsteps.

"You won't. I'm your Uncle Petyr and you love me," Petyr held his hands out to Robin as he sat on the floor. Robin looked at Jon as he placed his sword back in the sheath. He slowly walked to Petyr with his hands behind his back. Robin chewed on his bottom lip, his tears filling his eyes again.

"I don't love you," Robin said as he pulled a dagger from his back and began to stab Petyr over and over.

Davos pulled Sansa to him, escorting her out of the room and out to her horse. Ser Donnel and Lady Brienne were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them, ready to help the make a quick exit.

Jon watched as Robin stabbed Petyr, blood seeping on the stone floor and bubbling up from Petyr's mouth. Lord Royce returned when he heard Fred's scream, only to see the Lord Arryn murder Lord Baelish.

"Take him away," Jon ordered as he disarmed Robin and held the blood covered boy in his arms. Lord Royce did as Jon asked, carrying a screaming, thrashing Robin out of the High Hall.

"This isn't how... I... thought I would..." Petyr fell over, his blood covering him and the floor.

He closed Petyr's eyes when he heard Davos walk up behind him. "Jon, he's gone. He can't harm anyone, anymore."

"That's where you are wrong, my friend," Jon said as he rose to his feet and walked out the door.

~.~

Ryder kissed the tan, dark haired beauty as she rolled over to her stomach. "My Lord, do you have to leave?"

"Maidenpool is not my home, Arial, but I will never forget you," he smacked her naked ass before sliding on his pants.

"Lord Reed, you have a visitor," another young beauty said as she entered the room and slipped her dress off.

"Enjoy yourselves, ladies," he picked up some fruit from a tray and took a bite. He walked out shirtless and barefooted to the parlor to find not a visitor, but the Red Lady.

"My Lord, you look well," Melisandre said as she lowered her hood from her crimson hair.

"What do you want, Melisandre?" Ryder tossed himself on the couch, placing his feet up on the stool.

She stood before him, her eyes scanning over his bare chest. "To help my lord and King, Jon Snow. He is the Prince that was Promised and I am bound to him. You must ride North, today. I have received word that the Queen is in danger."

Ryder sat up, tossing the fruit over his shoulder. "Caren is in danger? How did you know this?"

"My Lord showed me, in the flames. She will perish when the tree dies," Melisandre sat down beside him, letting her hand rest on his knee.

"I don't believe in your God, Red Witch. I won't go back to Winterfell until I talk to the Mother of Dragons," Ryder moved her hand from his knee, giving her a very displeased look.

"Perhaps this will change your mind," she handed him a bottle of poison with the words, Queen Cersei sends her regards. "I heard two men talking about going North to kill the Bastard King's bride. Word has reached the South that Queen Careen is to give Jon Snow an heir. This does not set well with the Queen in the South."

"Did you kill the man that owned this?" Ryder held the bottle in his hand, reading the words again.

"Of course I did. The child Careen carries will bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms and bring the Lord of Light to all. The other man that was with him got away. I was following him when I saw you. I can't go North, but you can. If you care for Careen at all, you will go back. The man is short, fat and bald. He has a long scar across his chin and one blue eye, one brown eye. I didn't hear his name, but he's fond of ale," Melisandre placed her hood back over her head, giving Ryder one more long stare.

"Fuck... if you're lying to me, I'll come back and cut your throat myself," Ryder went back to his room to collect his things. He hoped to drown himself with beautiful women and ale to erase the love he felt for Careen. She was the only woman he'd ever loved, would ever love and she loved another. He may never be with her, but he didn't want to live in a world where she didn't exist either.

* * *

 **Many thanks for the follows and reviews. I take to heart each review and use them to give you a better story. :)**

 ***Next- A Reunion***

 **I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	33. Chapter 33

Training was going well, but it was leaving Careen so tired that Killian would have to carry her to bed every night. She spent most of her days with Bran when she wasn't listening to the affairs of the town's people or delegating over matters of the North. She would dream of Jon and the baby she carried, the child already making himself know with little nudges through the night.

She would bring the little Prince into the world soon, the roundness of her belly getting fuller by the day. Her hands gently stroked over her belly as she sat looking at the gate. All she wanted was to see Jon again, to be able to feel his arms around her and lay next to him at night. The long weeks felt more like years and each passing day added to the torture of missing him.

Killian was suffering as well, his nights spent walking Winterfell instead of sleeping. He worried for his sister and for his bride, the two most important women in all of Westeros to him. The once vibrant blue of Careen's eyes was a bit duller and dark circles framed them. They were getting closer to awakening Careen's magic, the Old Magic that was strong in the Finn's and the magic they would need to repair the wall. Killian wasn't fond of seeing Careen like this, his little flame had too much on her shoulders and she was unwilling to let him share the heavy burden.

Careen took the role of Queen in the North seriously and understood her husband was looking to her to guide their people. She wasn't so stubborn she couldn't let Killian and Tormund do what she couldn't, but she knew the Lords of the North would be watching everything she did. It was important to her to make her husband proud.

She sat quietly in her room after a long day of meeting with the town's people, feeling she had done well and calmed the worries of those feeling unsettled by Jon's absence. Her handmaiden had retired for the night, leaving her alone to read by the fireplace. With the heat of the flames and the comfort of the blanket around her, she slowly fell to sleep. The dream was like most she'd had in the past few weeks, holding Jon's hand as they strolled about Winterfell with his soft brown eyes gazing back at her and his lips turning up in a smile. This is where she found her solace these days, this was the one place she could breathe.

Suddenly, Careen found herself alone in the dream. She could feel something different in the air, something familiar washed over her as if she had felt this thrum in her heart before. Her feet carried her out to the Wolfwoods where she was greeted by a blinding snow storm and a booming voice shouting out commands. She made her way towards the voice, fighting against the blowing snow and the ice cold wind. As she pushed on, the voice got louder and louder, her heart filling with a sense of peace and completion as she approached.

The voice had a tone to it, she had heard all her life, a harshness that was soft around the edges. It could have been her father's voice for all she knew, the words sounding like him the closer she got.

"Father!" Careen shouted out, her feet sinking nearly calf deep in the snow as she pulled her cloak around her tighter. A large hand reached out, the callous and thick lined skin very much like her father's.

"Come here girl and tell me what you see," the voice said softly, the hand feeling warm as it held hers.

Careen turned her eyes to the massive wall of ice that stood before her. Giants were busy placing chucks of ice along another section of the mighty wall. There was a light that pulsated beneath the ice, a bright white that changed to a cool blue. Her eyes were fixated to the light, the colors dancing in this memorizing rhythm.

"I see The Wall that will protect those beyond it from the Night King," she answered back, her voice small and shaking.

The man turned to her with his flaming red hair, long ginger bread and eyes so blue they looked like ice themselves. He was tall and muscular, his shoulders broad and his face lined with battle scars. He wasn't her father, but he did resemble him a great deal.

"No child, look harder. What do you see in the wall?" he asked her again, this time pointing to the base of the wall itself.

She looked again, this time paying close attention the light and where it was coming from. There was something woven in the ice, something that she wasn't sure should be there.

"Is that... dragonglass?" she asked as she knelt down to the wall, letting her hand hover near the ice.

"I - given to me by the Children of the Forest. They gave me many such shards, to be given to the First Men to fight against the White Walkers. The magic of the Great Tree lives within me, within my kin and we alone can use the Old Magic. The fire that made these shards is the oldest magic known, it needs the magic from the forest to balance it. Raise your hand and touch the ice, feel the magic that runs deep in you and remember. A Divine child will be born to a Finn when times are dark. I am the First Divine, the power of the forest and of the Great Tree are part of me. You, child, are the Last Divine and you will end the long night," the man took her hand and placed it on the ice when another man called out his name, Aedan.

"Wait... don't go. How do I end the long night? Grandfather... don't go!" she shouted, but he walked away as if he couldn't hear her. She closed her eyes and touched the wall, feeling a power so strong it took her over. Her hand felt as if it were sealed to the wall and she was powerless to move. The snow storm came again, blinding her vision and dulling her senses.

"Careen, wake up," she could feel two warm hands on her cheeks and the concerned but loving voice of her brother calling out to her.

"Killian... I need to see Bran," she pulled the blanket off and pushed by him to grab her dressing robe. She raced to Bran's room to find him awake and waiting for her. "You saw it too, didn't you?" she asked as she sat on the bed next to him.

"I did... I was at the Wall with you and Aedan Finn. You traveled to the past, on your own. You don't need me to be your guide, your power can take you there when you sleep. We need dragonglass if we're going to have any chance of defending ourselves," Bran took her hand and she was taken back to another dream, another vision of a sandy beach and a dragon crying tears of glass.

"Bran, I know where we can get more dragonglass, but it's far away, " she didn't want to tell him, in fear once the secret was out, she would lose Killian to this journey. Her husband and Ryder were already out there, beyond the North and beyond her reach. She needed to keep Killian by her side, if at all possible.

"Where, Careen... you must tell me," he gazed back at her as if he were trying to will her to speak.

"Dragonstone. I'm sure of it, but let me send a Raven to the Citadel, to Jon's friend, Samwell Tarly. Maester Wendull said Sam was looking for a way to defeat the White Walkers for Jon and said Valyrin Steel would kill one. Jon used Longclaw to bring one down at Hardhome and Sam sent his family's Valyrin blade with Maester Wendull. We need to rally those that have such noble blades and have them come to Winterfell. We will need an army like that of the First Men if he stands a chance of defeating the Night King," she felt like a Queen in that moment, felt proud to be Jon's wife and grateful for the gift she was born with.

"We must find out if the Cersei controls Drangonstone or if those that were loyal to Stannis Baratheon still occupy the castle. Once we have this information, we will know what to do," Bran waved for the guard at the door to come help him up.

Careen turned to see Killian standing in the doorway with a very proud smile on his face. "You amaze me, little flame. The Old Gods are wise and knew the King in the North would need you to be his Queen. Let's get you dressed and fed and then we'll send that Raven."

After dressing and having a bit to eat, she went straight to Maester Wendull who was tending to the Ravens. He gave her a soft smile as he collected a message from the Raven perched upon his hand. "Your Grace, is there something I can do for you?"

He unrolled the message as he placed the Raven back it it's cage. Careen sat at the table across from him as his eyes scanned the parchment. She waited until he had finished the message to ask him to send a message to the Citadel for her. The Maester took out a strip of parchment and began to write out the message to Samwell Tarly. He finished it with the sigil of House Stark in red wax.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get a message back from the Citadel. Is there anything else, your grace?" Maester Wendull rolled up her message when she held her hand out and ask to see the message he'd received. He gave it to her, looking a little apprehensive. Maester Wendull gazed at her, watching her face as unrolled the scroll.

Her heart sank as she read the words. She clutched the message in her fist and raced out to the Great Hall, yelling for Killian all the way. He turned when he heard her calling to him, fearing the worst when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Killian wrapped his arms around her, listening as she told him what had her so upset. "Greyfork is gone, burnt to the ground... look."

He took the message from her, reading the words from the Maester of Greyfork.

 _Greyfork was lost to fire. Some of it still stands, but very little. Lord David and Lady Margaret have taken their son and what little belongings they have back to her father's at House Blackwood. I stay behind to salvage what I can. Please send Lord Killian to collect your family's things._

"I'll leave at first light. If I should be back before dark tomorrow," he kissed her forehead, sharing in his sister's heartache.

"No, I'm going with you. It is but a half day's journey to our home and I want to see it for myself," Careen tore herself from Killian's arms and went to find her handmaiden. She was going and she didn't care what Killian said. This was their home, their childhood home and if it was truly gone, she needed to make peace with it.

~.~

It was good to finally be back under a roof with a warm fire and a soft bed. He didn't get to enjoy the comforts of the Old Inn the last time he and Davos were here. Jon tossed his cloak on the floor, feeling the long, weary miles settle in his bones. He made a promise to Sansa to tell her what Littlefinger had mentioned back in The Eyrie, but she was becoming impatient. All he wanted to do was take a hot bath and get a full night of sleep. The trip would be a long tomorrow. They had to take the Kingsroad back towards The Twins and the Frey's were no friends.

He pulled his boots off and lay back on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. "Enter," he said as he sat up.

Sansa walked in with that look of determination he'd seen too many times before. "Jon... I know you said you wanted to wait until we were back in Winterfell, but I have a feeling I'm the only one that doesn't know. If Bran already knows, then tell me."

"Sansa, I'm too tired to deal with this tonight. First thing in the morning, we'll talk. I promise, I'm not trying to dismiss you," he walked to the door when the kitchen boy came up with two buckets of hot water.

"First thing in the morning, I'm coming to your room," she said in a huff as she left the room.

The kitchen boy poured the water in the tub that had been placed by the fire. As soon as everyone was gone, Jon stripped off all his clothes and sank down into the heated water. It was hot, but felt so good as he lowered himself in, letting the water rise up to his chest.

He had just settled in the tub when another knock on the door disturbed him. "Sansa... Go to your room!" he shouted, but quickly learned it wasn't the Lady of Winterfell.

"Pardon me, your grace," Ser Davos said as he slowly opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Davos. Come in and have some wine," Jon wished he was back in his room at Winterfell where he could have a moment to himself.

Davos sat at the small table by the door and poured a cup of wine. He could tell Jon wanted a moment to bathe and rest, but he needed to tell Jon the good news he just received.

"Lady Brienne has been talking to some of the men downstairs and you might find it interesting to know that Lord Frey was found dead, his throat slit from ear to ear. They also said someone killed and butchered his sons. Lord Edmure has been set free and has reclaimed Riverrun. We might want to visit there before we travel back to Winterfell. Brienne is telling Sansa the news now," Davos finished off his wine as Jon climbed from the tub and sat by the fire.

This was welcome news and he wished to find the man that did the dead and shake his hand. Robb was his brother in every way and they had a great admiration for each other. It crushed his heart when he got word at Castle Black that Robb had been killed at the Red Wedding. This was sweet revenge, and he knew it would be even sweeter to Sansa. Even though Catelyn Stark never showed him any affection, he felt a deep sadness at her passing. Old Nan told him once that Catelyn wanted to love him, but she was too hurt to do so. He understood, but still longed for a mother. Now that he knew Lyanna Stark was his true mother, he wished he had the man he called father here to ask him more about her.

After he dressed, he headed to Sansa's room with Davos behind him. Lady Brienne opened the door before he had a chance to knock.

"Your Grace, I see Ser Seaworth has told you the news. I've heard from many this is so and Lord Tully has control of Riverrun. It was told Queen Cersei ordered Ser Jamie to take Riverrun back, but he refused. She hasn't sent an army yet, but she could. If you'll permit, Lady Sansa would like the small army we have at Mote Cailin to travel to Riverrun and stay to help Lord Tully keep his home," Brienne opened the door wider and waved for them to come in.

Sansa sat on her bed with tears in her eyes. "Jon, it's true. Walder Frey and his sons are dead. If you don't want to travel to Riverrun, then I wish to go with Lady Brienne. I must see my Uncle and pay my respects to my mother and our brother."

He sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. She was still his sister, even though Ned Stark wasn't his father. He loved her with a brotherly love and would always. "We'll go. What's a few more days? I'm sure your husband and my wife wouldn't mind."

"I would have a great feast for the man that did this. My mother has been avenged," she hugged Jon, weeping tears of joy.

"Rest, sister and we'll leave for Riverrun in the morning. We can have our talk before we leave, if you wish," he knew he owed her some answers and he was a man of his word.

"I can wait. You want Bran to be there, so I will wait. Tell me one thing, Jon. Does Careen know?" Sansa looked up at him as he rose to his feet, his right hand slowly rubbing his bearded face.

"She does, but I didn't tell her... Bran did. I'm sorry I haven't told you yet, but as I said back in the Eyrie, I want to wait until Bran can be there. He will be able to explain it to you better than I can," he knew he was making little sense, but he was glad Sansa was letting it go for now. All he could hope was the truth didn't cause her to see him differently. In his heart, she was still his pain in the ass little sister.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Davos reminded him that Lady Waynwood was now helping Lord Arryn govern the East and needed word from the Houses of the North that if the South were to attack, the North would come to their aid. Jon said as much, but he knew a bond from the Noble Lords of the North would settle Lady Waynwood's nerves. Once they arrived at Riverrun, he would send a Raven back to Witnerfell.

He was about to go back to his room when saw something lying on the floor, wrapped in a white cloth. Davos walked up behind him, noticing the curious way Jon was looking at the bundle. Jon bent down to pick it up when Davos stopped him. "Allow me, your grace. You never know when an enemy will strike."

Davos picked it up, feeling how light it was. He unwrapped it and Jon smiled, taking the bread in the shape of a direwolf in his hand. Underneath the bread was a message, written very sloppy and misspelled. Jon looked at it for a moment before he realized it read, come to the kitchen.

They were in lands that were under Lannister rule and this could very well be a trap, but from the way the message was written, it made him think it wasn't anyone that meant him harm. He collected his sword and walked down the stairs to the kitchen with Davos right behind him.

The tavern was nearly empty, just a few men in the back having some ale and an old lady sweeping up. The Inn Keeper came out when Jon entered and asked if he needed anything. Davos asked the man if their horses had been tended to and walked towards the door with him. Jon slipped around the corner to the kitchen to find a stout boy with dark, curly hair kneading some dough.

"Boy... did you send me this?" Jon showed him the bread and quickly tucked it away. The boy, knows as Hot Pie, looked around the room as he nodded, motioning his head towards the back door. They both walked to the back door, Jon keeping his hand on the pommel of his sword. The boy turned to him, his eye smiling from his round face.

"You're Jon Snow, Ned Stark's son. I knew that was Lady Sansa when I saw her with Lady Brienne. She was here once before looking for the lady and I gave her some bread like that to give to Arya. I know her, we traveled to Castle Black together before I was sold to the Inn Keeper," the boy rambled, letting his words fly freely from his mouth.

Jon knew this story, Brienne had told him she found Arya with Sandor Clegane, but she wouldn't come with her. He was starting to wonder if this boy had a thing for Arya and wanted to know if they had found her. "Boy, I know all this, but I don't know where Arya is, I haven't seen her since I left Winterfell."

"I know, your grace... but I do. She's here... at the Inn," the boy looked at him, his smile pushing up his chubby cheeks.

"Where?" Jon asked and he turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw the little old woman that was sweeping the tavern, her eyes looking like someone he knew. He watched as the old woman moved her hand to her face, tugged at the bottom of her chin and removed the facade she was wearing. It wasn't an old lady, but his little Arya all grown up and more beautiful and fierce than he could have ever imagined.

"Jon... " Arya said in a trembling voice and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor in a big bear hug. He held her as she wrapped her arms around him, neither one of the speaking as they let their emotions take over.

~.~

Ryder had been trailing the man Melisandre had told him about since he left Maidenpool. The man was heading towards the North, visiting every tavern and brothel on his way. Ryder was always a day or two behind him, but the tavern keepers and whores always remembered him.

He finally caught up to the man at Harroway. He walked into the Inn, needing a room for the night when he heard a ruckus coming from the pub inside. Ryder walked in, seeing a bald man with a deep scar across his chin slapping one of the serving girls on the ass. She raised her hand to slap him back when he caught her hand and pulled her in his lap.

Ryder walked over to the man, sitting down at his table and told the girl to get him some ale. The bald man let her go and turned to the stranger beside him.

"You're messing up my fun... fuck off," the man put his feet upon the table, snarling back at Ryder.

"Give the pretty boy a break, Ash," an older lady with large breast and long, unkempt dark hair said as she sat down next to them.

"Ash... nice to put a name to a face," Ryder said as he placed his hand on his sword, smiling back at the lady.

"What do you mean... boy?" Ash said as his eyes took in the large breasts pouring out of the lady's dress. He grinned, showing his yellow teeth and let out a chuckle.

Ryder drew his sword, placing it under Ash's chin and leaned over him. The lady that was obviously a whore, jumped up and screamed for the Inn Keeper.

"I know who you are and what you've been paid to do for Cersei Lannister," Ryder said between gritted teeth, ready to pull the edge of his blade across the man's throat.

"You're too late," Ash showed his yellow teeth again, this time smiling wide enough to show the missing ones in the back. He narrowed his eyes, making the two different colors show more prominently.

"What did you do, you fucking bastard?" Ryder pushed the edge of the sword into his throat when the Inn Keeper walked up to him

"My good man, I don't want any trouble, so why don't you and your friend take this outside," The Inn Keeper towered over the both of them, his hands large enough to crush their skulls.

"Tell me and I'll won't kill you... today," Ryder pulled his sword away, but kept it near Ash.

Ash rose, holding his hands up and walked out the door. Ryder was right behind him, keeping his eye on the people in the room. Ash stopped at his horse and took out a long knife. Ryder knew it was going to come to this, but he was going to get some answers first.

"Val wasn't smart like me. That's why the Red Woman was able to kill him. Me... I know what to do and when to do it and who to trust. I was paid to get rid of the Queen in the North and the child she carries, but the man never said I had to be the one to do it. If you were as smart as you are good with that sword you would have noticed I've not been heading North. The Iron Islands are my home and that's where I'll be while the girl I paid kills the Bastard King's wife," Ash kept his long knife pointed at Ryder as he mounted his horse. His eyes locked on Ryder as he took the reins in his free hand.

Ryder ran for his horse when the Inn Keeper stopped him, placing his large hand on his chest. "Don't give Ash no never mind. He'll get his soon enough. He's a scoundrel, but he's not a liar. I heard what he said to you and I want to help. My family is loyal to House Stark and we believe in the King in the North. Stay on the Kingsroad and don't stop until you're out of sunlight. There was a group of ladies here yesterday heading to the brothel in Winter's Town. Ash paid for one of the girl's services and the group left at dawn yesterday morning. I'm sure if he was paid to poison the Queen, the girl has it now. She's a real beauty with long golden hair and big blue eyes. I'll give you enough food and wine to do you a few days. May the Gods be with you, Friend."

"Thank you... Friend," Ryder said as he placed his sword back at his hip.

The Inn Keeper brought him out a sack full of bread, cheese and dried meat as well as a flagon of wine. He thanked him again and mounted his horse. Before he left, he asked the Inn Keeper to find a Maester and send a message to Winterfell that the Queen is not safe. The Inn Keeper agreed to and bid him a good farewell.

Ryder traveled until he came to the Crossroads, deciding to stay the night at the Old Inn. As he's tying his horse to the hitching post, he noticed the sigil of House Stark on one of the horse's saddle. He walked over to it, seeing the direwolf on the horn. "Jon," he whispers to himself, feeling overjoyed. His elation was soon ended when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything around him went black.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. I hope you continue to read and enjoy**

 **\- There you have it, a vision, a fire, a reunion and a villain - Coming up next - The three parts of this story will finally all come together**


	34. Chapter 34

Davos and the Inn Keeper walked out to the horses, giving Jon a moment to talk to the kitchen boy. The Inn Keeper turned to Davos when they heard the horses neighing.

"The Brotherhood Without Banners parole this area. They have been known to take what they want, but for the most part, they leave the Inn alone. I take care of the tavern for Miss Jeyne, she owns the place, but it doesn't hurt to make wayward travelers think I do," the man said as they rounded the corner to the hitching posts.

"I – that is a good plan. I'm Davos of House Seaworth and you are?" Davos shook the large man's hand, learning that his man was Will. The previous owner of the Inn, Masha Heddle, took him in when he was but a boy and he's worked here since.

"Most folks don't care to know my name… thank you," Will walked out ahead of Davos and stopped when he saw a tall man at their horses. He pulled his dagger from his belt, causing Davos to go on guard.

Davos pulled his sword and walked slowly up behind the stranger as he ran his hands over Jon's saddle. With the hilt of his sword, Davos knocked the man out and bared his weight as he helped him down on the ground.

"Help me get him inside, Will," Davos placed his sword back and took the stranger by the legs as Will picked him around his arms.

As they walked back inside, Jon came out of the kitchen with a young girl. They were both smiling and wiping tears from their eyes. When they placed the stranger on one of the tavern tables, Jon looked back at Davos with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ryder?" Jon looked closer, seeing it was indeed Lord Ryder Reed. "He's supposed to be in the South getting us an audience with the Dragon Queen."

Jon ordered Ryder to be taken up to his room and cared for. Arya took Jon's hand, pulling him towards her.

"Take care of your friend, I want to see Sansa. I'm sure there is much to talk about and we'll have plenty of time to catch up on our way back to Winterfell," Arya lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Arya… Sansa wanted to go to Riverrun. If you want to go back to Winterfell now, we might have to go on without her," Jon squeezed her hand, letting his heart fill with the joy of having her back.

She didn't say anything back to him as she bounded up the stairs and head straight for Sansa's room. Jon walked up after her as Will and Davos took Ryder to his room. Arya knocked softly on Sansa's door and Brienne answered it. The look her face made Arya smile and Jon snicker. Brienne was at a loss for words, but she found her tongue long enough to ask Sansa to come to the door. Jon opened the door to his room and asked Davos to go find Ryder's horse and check his saddle bags for anything that might explain why he was traveling North.

Jon sat by the bed as he listened to the sisters across the hall squealing with delight. A wide smile crossed his face as he pictured Sansa and Arya smiling as they hugged one another and tears flowed down their faces. He had a truth to tell the both of them and if he traveled back to Winterfell without Sansa, he had to tell her soon.

Will placed a wet cloth to the back of Ryder's head, cleaning off the little bit of blood from here Davos hit him. Ryder was still out cold and it was making Jon a little nervous. There was no way Ryder had made it to King's Landing in the time he had been gone. From everything Jon knew, Daenerys hadn't made land in Westeros yet and Maester Wendull was certain when she did, it would be at her ancestral seat, Dragonstone.

Davos returned with empty hands, finding nothing of interest in the saddle bags. Lady Brienne knocked on the door and slowly entered when Jon asked her to come in. She looked at Ryder, then back at Davos and Jon.

"Lady Sansa wants to return home. She'll send her regards to her Uncle in Riverrun and if you'll permit, the men we have at Moat Cailin. She wants Arya to meet her new brother in law and sister in law. They are in the midst of discussing you and your marriage at the moment," she looked at Ryder again before continuing on. "Your Grace… is there a reason Lord Reed is out cold on your bed?"

"Davos mistook him as a horse thief. Tell Sansa the men at Moat Cailin will travel to Riverrun and we shall leave for Winterfell in the morning. My Lady, please acquire a horse for Arya if she doesn't have one as well as supplies. When Ryder wakes, I'll tell you what I find out," Jon picked up the bowl of water by the bedside and poured it over Ryders head as Brienne walked out.

Ryder shook his head, holding his hands up to stop the water from hitting his face. "What in the seven hells?"

"Hello, Lord Reed. You want to tell me why you're at the Crossroad and not King's Landing?" Jon said with a way too wide smirk on his face.

Ryder placed his hand on the back of his head, glaring back at the men staring at him. "Fuck me… which one of you tried to kill me?"

Davos nodded back at him as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "That would be me, boy."

"I owe you one, Ser Seaworth," Ryder tried to set up when the urgency of his mission hit him hard. His eyes went wide as he reached over for Jon to steady himself. He sat up on the edge of the bed, his heart hammering.

"Jon – Careen isn't safe. I found Melisandre in Maidenpool and she had been trailing two men that had been sent by Queen Cersei to kill the Queen in the North. She's not happy you have been named King and you have taken a Queen … and the Queen is with child," Ryder said those last words with a little sadness. He still loved Careen and until now, he held on to a chance she might love him back.

"Are you sure?" Jon stood up quickly, his hands going through his hair. He looked at Ryder, wanting this to be a lie that Melisandre had concocted, but he could tell this was true just by the way Ryder acting.

"I'm sure. I found the man that had been given the poison. He paid a whore to take the poison to Winterfell and give it to Careen. A young pretty blonde won't be seen as a threat, not by the men you have guarding her," Ryder rose to his feet slowly, when Jon placed his hands on his shoulders.

"How far behind her are you?" Jon hoped it was a day at the most, sending up a silent prayer to any of the Gods that would listen.

"Two, maybe three days by now. I ran into some bad weather, but maybe the caravan did too," Ryder wasn't for sure, but he knew they had to get on the road as soon as the sun was up.

Jon could feel the coldness of the air outside filling his heart. His beauty, his bride, his love was in danger and all he could do now was hope and pray Killian and Podrick kept her safe. He sent word to Brienne to have his sisters ready to leave at daybreak. He didn't tell Sansa and Arya what was wrong, he wanted them to have a few more moments of happiness.

He questioned Ryder while Brienne and Davos went over the route back to Winterfell. They tried to find a path that would cut a few days from their journey and let them catch up to the assassin. Arya knew something was up, but she had a few secrets of her own that would all come out in due time.

When the sun finally rose and Jon had worn a hole in the floor, they mounted their horses and head towards Winterfell.

~.~

There it was or what was left of it. Greyfork was a burnt mess with blackened walls and the thick smell of smoke clinging to everything. She held tight to Killian's hand as they walked through the charred remains.

The great castle that was built by Aedan Finn, of the First Men, was now only four fragile walls that were on the verge of falling over. Whoever did this, made sure the fire would be hot enough to erase everything.

"It's all gone… all of it. Oh my… the Heart Tree," she let go of Killian's hand and raced towards the tree, to find it still standing. The Kissing Tree was untouched as well, only the tips of the tallest branches had been touched by the flames.

"Careen, you can't run off like that. I'm actually surprised you can run at all in your condition," Killian snickered, taking the punch on the arm he had earned.

"I'm not that big. I have a few months before I can't see my feet at all," she jested back, knowing she was quiet round.

"We'll rebuild. The walls still stand and that's more than Aedan had when he built Greyfork. I'll have someone come and reinforce the walls and when winter ends, we will build our home back," Killian placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"Thank you, brother. Let's go collect our things and go back to Winterfell. I promised Jon I wouldn't leave Winterfell and I don't like breaking my promise. Podrick… help Killian. I'll be at the Kissing Tree," Careen kissed Killian's cheek as Podrick scrunched his face at her. He had his orders to stay by her side, but she was Queen and it was an order.

"Don't worry, Pod… she has her dagger and even great with child, she can still climb that tree," Killian winked at her, watching her eyebrows furrow.

Careen walked out to the Kissing Tree, placing her hands on the bark and feeling the heat of the fire that once raged on near it. Her palms felt hot, an intense tingling that raced up her arm. She moved her hands and looked up the towering tree. The red leaves were still there, just a few withered by the flames.

"Greyfork is strong, like you. We shall rise from the ashes," Careen said to the mighty tree when she heard a soft voice behind him.

"Excuse me, my lady," the girl spoke, as she kept her head bowed.

"Yes," Careen turned, looking at the girl with her long blonde hair. The girl lifted her face, her brilliant blue eyes the first thing Careen saw.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm from Mill Town and I was just curious to see if the Kissing Tree was still here. We saw the fire from my house, the one by the Millhouse," the girl walked closer, extending her hand towards the tree.

"It's still here and as long as a Finn lives, Greyfork and the Kissing Tree shall always be here. The tree belongs to all of us, not just my family. Tell those in Mill Town to come and enjoy the tree," Careen felt in her heart that tree would continue to bring lovers together. It was more than a tree; it was a symbol of love for all to see.

Before Careen could turn to go, the girl stopped her by taking her hand. "Pardon me, my lady. Are you Careen Finn, Lady of Greyfork and Queen in the North?"

Careen narrowed her eyes, seeing the devious smile on the girl's face. She got a strange feeling, an urgency to run fast and hard. A familiar feeling hit her, one she'd had a few times before. A great loss filled her heart as a sharp pain pierced through her. It was the pain of losing a child and she felt it before their housekeeper lost her child.

"Killian!" Careen screamed as she pulled her dagger from her hip. The girl uncorked the bottle of poison and dipped her knife inside. Careen backed against the tree, feeling for the strongest branches to climb into.

The girl slashed her knife at Careen, barely missing her. She tossed the rest of the poison on the ground. "Queen Cersei Lannister sends her regards!" the girl screamed as she ran towards Careen.

Careen watched as the tip of a sword came out the girl's chest. Podrick stood behind her, his sword plunged deep within the blonde beauty. He pulled his blade back out, letting the girl fall dead to the ground. He walked swiftly to Careen, taking her dagger as he assured her she was alright.

Killian raced around the corner, seeing the dead girl and a pale Careen. "Are you injured?"

Careen shook her head, but she couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. A sharp pain ripped through her back, coursing all the way to her navel. She looked down to see the bottle of poison had leaked out beside the tree and the bark was turning an ashen grey. The ground around the roots was drying up, cracking all around the tree and becoming void of any life.

"The Kissing Tree… it's dying," Careen said as she fainted into Killian's arms.

Killian lifted her in his arms, placing her on his horse and climbing on behind her. "Bury that whore and find out who she is before you come back to Winterfell. I have to get Careen to Maester Wendull."

As they rode off, Careen could hear Melisandre's voice in her head whispering, when the tree dies, she dies.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows and patience. I hope to get another chapter to you soon and I plan to make it a little longer. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I want to give a large thank you to CLTex - bfireworks5 and Boramir for the reviews. I can never thank you enough for inspiring me and giving me the push I need to write.**

The ride back to Winterfell, under ideal conditions, would have taken half a day, but Killian did it before the sun had even started to slide behind the mountain tops. Careen was turning this sickly white and the moans that escaped her pale lips caused him to fear the worse.

"Hang on just a little longer, little flame," Killian said as the gates swung open. He yelled for one of the guards to get Maester Wendull and bring him to the Queen's room. Killian held to Careen as he dismounted his horse and lowered her down into his arms.

Tormund heard the ruckus and hurried to the courtyard. When he laid eyes on Careen, he was certain they had found trouble at Greyfork. "Killian, what happened?"

"The bitch Queen that sits on the Iron Throne sent a girl with poison to kill Careen," Killian said as he rushed up the stairs, feeling how hot her forehead was when it touched his neck.

Tormund threw open the chamber room door and Killian placed Careen on her bed. She groaned as Killian laid her down, her hands cradling the baby she was carrying.

"Careen, my sweet little sister... I'm sorry I didn't protect you," Killian kissed her cheek, wishing there was more he could do.

Maester Wendull came in with Allan by his side. "What happened?"

"I think she was poisoned," Killian said quickly, watching as the Maester examined his sister. He opened her eyes, then her mouth and moved his hands over her protruding belly. When he slid his hand under Careen's dress, Killian turned his head and motioned for Tormund to turn as well.

"I can find no evidence of poison or injury," Masester Wendull said as he rose from the bed, finding the Queen's symptoms very bewildering.

Careen reached her small hand out to Killian, her face twisting as another ripple of pain went through her body. "Brother..."

He took her hand, holding it to his chest as he sat down beside her. "I'm here, Careen," he whispered to her as his hand stroked her sweat soaked hair from her forehead. He looked up at the Maester as her hand squeezed his tighter. "Help her... she's going to lose the child if you don't."

Maester Wendull sent Allan back to his room to gather some herbs, telling the boy to hurry. Tormund knelt down by the bed, looking hard at the black streaks crawling up Careen's neck. He pulled her gown off her shoulder, gaining a gasp from the Maester. The black streaks were all over her shoulder and arm, looking like the blood in her veins were turning black.

"I've seen this before. A woman in my clan had healing powers. She could lay her hands on you and take in your sickness. She would give the sickness back to the air or the dirt it came from. Old Freda was connected to nature and it to her, but one night she took too much in and it made her sick. She tried to give it back to the dirt, tried resting her hands on the ground. The ground turned black, the flowers and trees around her died and then she died. Her mother said a sickness not of nature can't be given back," Tormund looked up at Killian as her veins grew darker.

"The Kissing Tree... it was dying when I left. The poison must have seeped into the ground. I always thought the Divine in her came from the Heart Tree, but it must come from the Kissing Tree," Killian rested his hand on her cheek, looking into her blue eyes as she stared back at him.

The pain in her belly was matched by the pain in her back. She prayed the Old Gods would hear her plea and allow her to keep her child. She tried to focus on anything but the pain and the fear that was gripping her now. Careen closed her eyes and whispered Jon's name, wanting his arms around her so very badly.

Allan returned with the herbs, but Maester Wendull knew they would be of little use. He made a tea for Careen to drink to help with her pain and returned to his room to read through his books for a possible cure for the Queen.

The tea did help with the pain, but Careen could feel herself slipping away. She was burning hot to touch, but she shivered as if she were out in the bitter cold. Killian built a fire, wrapped her up in fur blankets and held her as she sipped on the cup of tea.

Tormund went to the Wildling camp to find one of the old healers. He thought maybe she would have an answer or could possibly heal Jon Snow's bride. He rode through the night, the wind blowing in a storm as he approached the fires of the camp. A tall, thin man with hair as red as his greeted him, shook his hand and asked him why he had traveled in the dark of night with the storm coming in. Tormund explained what had happened to Jon's bride and asked if he could see the healer.

He was taken to a tent made of animal skin and branches with a small fire built in the middle and a rabbit roasting over it. The old women stepped out, a necklace of bones around her neck and dress of stag skin draped over her thin, frail body. "Sit and tell me what you need of me," she spoke with a soft voice, her wrinkled face and silver hair being illuminated by the glow of the fire.

"The Queen is sick and we need a cure," Tormund spoke up, his voice booming through the tent. The old woman held up her hand, giving him back a cheeky smile.

"The Queen in the North is blessed. She is gifted with great power and she alone carries what is left of the Old Magic inside her. If she is ill, she will heal..." the old woman spoke, but Tormund interrupted her, needing to inform her that it was not a natural sickness. He told her of the tree that grew outside the walls of Greyfork and how the poison that was meant for the Queen, was killing the tree instead. The old woman looked into the fire, her eyes darting around as the flames flickered their shadows on the tent walls.

"The poison that was used, does it leave a black mark in the Queen's veins?" the healer asked as she pulled a stick from the fire, using the burnt end to draw on the dirt floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she drew, the stick moving swiftly. When she was done, the image of a tree that resembled the Kissing Tree was carved in the dirt. "The roots carry the Old Magic, the magic she is connected to. I have felt the magic grow and the child she carries will be strong with it. Only a dragon's tears can heal her now. The poison is a venomous tar that can kill the strongest man, taken from the dead heart of a dragon," she looked at Tormund with a steely glare, her eyes narrowing in on him. "When the tree dies, she will die unless you find the tears."

Tormund left the camp with more questions than answers. He rode back to Winterfell with the wind at his back and the horse doing its best to push through the snow. As he rode into the stables, he was greeted by Bran and Meera Reed.

"Tormund, she's getting worse. Did you get a cure at the Free Folk camp?" Bran rung his hands as Meera helped him set up.

"No, I'm sorry. The old healer only had riddles to tell me," he hung his head as he patted the horses back. Bran's lips turned up in a smile, wondering what riddle the old healer had told him. Tormund saw his smile and wondered of the young Stark might be able to solve the riddle for him. He told him what the healer said, what the poison was and that it would take dragon tears to cure Careen. Bran asked Meera to take him to the Godswood, to the weirwood tree.

"I'll take the boy, you go help Killian with Careen," Tormund picked Bran up, tossing him over his shoulder. Bran let out a groan, feeling like a sack of flour being carried to the mill.

Meera hurried back to Killian only to find Careen balled up on the floor, screaming in pain. Killian was stroking her back as tears filled his eyes. "Meera... any news from Tormund?"

"Nothing that will help," Meera said as she took the herbs on the hearth and brewed more tea. Careen looked up at Killian through her teary eyes and took several sharp breaths.

"Tell Jon I tried..." she closed her eyes and Killian scooped her up in his arms, screaming for her to open her eyes again. Meera raced out of the room, coming back with an arm full of snow. She began to pack the snow down Careen's dress, causing her to let out a tiny squeal.

"Her fever isn't coming down. We need to pack her in snow," Meera said as Killian picked Careen up and carried her outside. They walked until they came to the Sept where the snow had drifted up. Killian took her inside, laying his sister on his cloak. Meera gathered arm full after arm full of snow, packing it on and around Careen until she her teeth were chattering.

"Killian... enough... snow," Careen managed to stammer out and Killian laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"That's my little flame. We have to keep your fever down and you need to rest. We'll stay here a little longer, sleep," He sat on the floor, placing her head in his lap. Meera gathered more snow before she went to the Godswood to find Bran.

Bran was sitting at the Heart Tree, his large hand on the weirwood with his eyes the pure white she'd grown accustom to. Tormund sat on the stump, looking up at the moon, with the direwolves at his feet. Ghost walked up to Meera as Scorch whimper loudly. She rubbed the pup between the ears when she saw Bran come back to himself.

"Bran?" Meera said and the direwolves turned to him as well.

"I saw Aegon Targaryen scoop out the insides of his dead dragon's heart and place it in a bottle. He placed it in the floor of the Red Keep. I never saw him collect dragon tears, if they are the cure, then he didn't care to keep them. The Maester at King's Landing has been known to use unnatural ways and he must have found the dragon poison and means to use some it on the Dragon Queen. We have to find a cure, but I don't know if we can," Bran felt his disappointment settle in his heart. He was sure he could find the answers by traveling back, by seeing the past through his eyes.

"We will, we just need to keep Careen alive long enough to find it," Meera took Bran's hand and he gave her the oddest look back. He had this smirk that looked too gleeful for the current circumstances they found themselves in. "What is that look for?" she asked, but he declined to tell her. Bran asked Tormund to take him to see Careen and Meera told them Killian had her in the Sept.

Killian looked up when the light from the torches filtered through the open door of the Sept. Tormund walked in carrying Bran with Meera right behind them. "She's asleep, for now. The child, he's moving quite a bit. I've felt him move and kick, as if he's restless. Jon should be here; he should be holding her instead of me."

"He will be soon, but I need to speak to Careen. I hate to wake her, but it's very important... and I need to talk to her alone," Bran looked at the three people looking back at him and raised his eyebrows. He could very commanding when he wanted, much like his father before him.

"She needs her rest, but I'll give you a moment," Killian woke Careen before he rose to his feet. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the room with Tormund and Meera.

"Bran... did you find the cure?" she asked with hope clinging to her words.

"I did or I hope I have. Tormund talked to a Wildling healer and she said the only cure was tears of a dragon. I don't think she means an actual dragon, but tears of the bloodline of the dragon. Jon is part Targaryen and I believe it's his tears that will cure you," Bran sat close to her, holding her hand as her pain returned.

"Bran... I heard Melisandre in my head... I heard her say when the tree dies, I'll die. We have to save the Kissing Tree," Careen tried to sit up, but the pain surging up her back was too much.

"Saving you will save the tree. The Old Magic that lives in the Kissing Tree is what is dying, not the tree. We just need Jon's tears to save you both," Bran gave her a hug and she hugged him back with the hope her husband would be back to Winterfell before the tree withered away.

~.~

They had ridden hard for weeks and Jon was being very offish. He kept to himself and spoke little unless spoken to. Even Arya had a hard time getting him to talk and she could see a change in the brother she loved so dearly. The ride to Moat Cailin had been rough, the winter storms and bitter cold nights making the trip unbearable at times. It had been two weeks since they left Moat Cailin and three weeks since they left the crossroads and Jon's disposition was growing more bitter by the day.

Arya walked into his tent as they made camp for the night, having enough of his sour mood. Jon looked up from his horn of ale, letting his brown eyes get a good look at the displeased look on his little sister's face. She sat down beside him, took his ale and toss it on the ground.

"I know you're worried about Careen and from what Sansa tells me about her, I know she's strong and brave and a true Queen of the North. You need to stop beating yourself up for leaving her. The plan to kill her would have been carried out even if you were there. We can't be far behind the caravan and when we find this girl... I'll kill her myself. I'm good with my sword, my Needle and I've learned a thing or two since last you saw me. It's alright to let your sisters carry some of the burden, Jon," Arya took his hand and he held hers back, giving her a small smile in return.

"Arya... get Sansa... there's something I need to tell both of you," Jon was ready to confess his secret and let the burden of it finally fall free from his shoulders. Arya picked up the horn and poured it full of ale again before she left to gather her sister.

Sansa returned with Arya, the two of them sitting down at the small table at the back of the tent. Jon finished off the ale, trying to find the words to tell his sisters they weren't really his sisters.

"Whatever it is Jon... we are here for you," Sansa reached across the table and took his hand, making the words stick in his throat.

"I know the truth of who I am," he said in a low tone, his eyes darting between the two lady's before him.

"You found your mother?" Sansa said with a smile and a joyful note in her voice.

"I didn't find my mother, but I know who she was. Bran is a Warg... you know this Sansa, but Arya doesn't," Jon sat back, letting go of Sansa's hand. Arya looked at him, letting him know Sansa had caught her up on the current events with their family.

"I know, Jon... carry on," Arya sat back, crossing her arms over her chest, doing her best to give Jon some support.

"Bran saw my mother, saw our father with her the day of my birth... saw him kneel down next to her bed, covered in blood as she died," he paused for a moment, seeing how captivated his sisters were with his story. He hoped they still loved him after this and that the North didn't turn him out.

"Your mother, she was a Southern Lady?" Arya asked, wondering if Jon looked like her or their father.

"No, she was of the North, of Winterfell," Jon said and both of the girls gave him a confused stare.

"Who? Was she of low birth? Did our mother know her?" Sansa asked, her curiosity stirring up more questions.

"She might have known her, I'm not sure, but my mother was a high born Lady of Winterfell," Jon took a deep breath before he continued, trying to be more clear with his meaning this time. "I'm not a Stark..." he began again and both Sansa and Arya shouted the he was a Stark, back at him.

"You are... you always will be and the North sees you as a Stark. Stop saying that Jon," Sansa said as she held Arya's hand. They both nodded back at him, but he was about to shatter their world.

"My mother was a Stark... Lyanna Stark and my father was Rhaegar Targaryen. My mother made her brother, your father, promised to keep the truth of my birth a secret in fear Robert Baratheon would kill me. You see, I'm not a Stark and Lord Eddard Stark's blood doesn't run through my veins," he stood and began to walk out of the tent when Arya took his hand, holding tight to him.

"You are a Stark. Lyanna Stark's son and Nephew of Eddard Stark, who raised you as his son and loved you like a son. Father loved his sister as fiercely as I love you, Jon Snow... and nothing... not even being fathered by a Targaryen will ever change that," Arya tossed her arms around him, hugging his so hard it was hard to breath.

Sansa stood there looking at him, her eyes locked on his face as if she were looking at him for the first time. "Sansa?"

She walked over to him, cupping his scruffy cheek with her hand and smile tenderly back at him. "You are blood of my blood, not brother born, but brother made. You fought for our home, bleed for our home and would die for your home. You are King in the North and should rightfully be King of Westeros."

"I don't want to be King of Westeros; I don't want to be King of anything. I just want to love my wife and live peacefully with my family... all of my family," he pulled Sansa into his arms, hugging both of the girls he knew as a sister.

"We need you to be King," Sansa said and Arya nodded her head back at him. He let out a stiff chuckle, wondering what the two of them were up to.

"Why?" he asked as he released them, seeing the coy smile on both their faces.

"The North needs you and we need you and when the times comes, the South will need you. You have to meet the Targaryen girl now, tell her the truth and take the South back from the Lannister's. When she is Queen, we can rule the North in peace," Arya looked up at him, seeing not a Targaryen, but the curly hair boy that would sneak bows and arrows out of the armory for her to shoot, that had a sword made for her and that loved her beyond believe.

He took his sister's hand, looking at the two of them as the brave, beautiful young women they had grown into and wondered how he got so lucky. They were his family and with Bran, Careen and their child, he would make sure the North stayed strong. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if they could make it out of the long night and face the Night King victorious.

The girls left his tent, letting him turn in for the night. He laid down, resting his head on his arm as he thought of Careen. He would get to her in time, he would save her and their child and if he had to travel the Seven Hell's to do it, he could keep her safe.

Jon woke the next morning determined to get to Winterfell. He asked Ryder to join him on the two-day ride, knowing they would only stop to eat and tend to the horses. There would be no rest, no sleep until he had his bride in his arms again. Ryder agreed and readied their horses as Jon gave Sansa and Arya hug.

"I'll see you soon and when we are all together again, Winterfell will rejoice," Jon kissed them both on the forehead before mounting his horse and riding off with Ryder Reed by his side.

The sun rose and set twice as they pushed their horses towards the gates of Winterfell. Jon's heart nearly stopped when he saw a small plume of black smoke rising from Greyfork. Ryder nudged his horse to go faster, he and Jon stopping at what was left of the mighty oak gates.

"Lord Finn!" Jon shouted, getting nothing back in reply. Ryder ran inside, shouting for anyone to respond. Jon walked around the corner of the east wall and to his surprise, found Podrick Payne digging a hole. "Podrick?"

"Your Grace... you must get to Winterfell... the Queen is very ill," Podrick tossed the shovel down as he turned to his King. Jon raced back to his horse, shouting for Ryder to join him. They mounted their horses quickly and sprinted up the King's Road.

Tormund was up on the battlements when Jon approached. He ordered the doors opened for the King and the guards moved in a flash as Jon and Ryder rode inside. Jon dismounted his horse before it had come to a full stop, his feet sliding in the snow as he looked up to the battlements at Tormund. He pointed to the Sept and Jon ran full out towards the seven-sided building.

He tossed open the door to find Careen laying on a bed of snow with Bran by her side. "Careen, I'm here my Queen."

Jon fell to his knees, scooping her up in his arms. The tea Meera had made her had lulled her into a painless sleep and she lay lax in Jon's arms. Bran scooted back, watching as Jon cradled Careen in his arms, his hand stroking her sweat soaked hair.

"She's been poisoned Jon and the Maester can't find a cure," Bran knew there was a cure, one that would only be found in Jon's sadness.

"No... she can't die," Jon held her in his arms, gazed down on her pale face and noticed the very large bump rounding out her dress. He placed his hands there, feeling their child moving. His eyes flicked up to Bran, who was smiling back at him.

"Your son is a fighter, but Careen can't hold out much longer," Bran placed his hand on Careen's leg, letting his brown eyes mist over with tears.

Jon bent his head down, letting his forehead touch his brides. His large hand continued to stroke her round belly as his tears began to trickle from his eyes. "I've failed you, I've failed our son and I'm so sorry... my love. You are the sun that warms my winter, you are the moon that lights the darkness and I give you my heart now and forever."

He kissed her lips, laying her down and move to her belly where he placed his hands on each side and kissed the top of her roundness. "I may never get to hold you, my little one... but know I love you."

Careen stirred away, her blue eyes not as bright as he remembered. "Jon," she called out to him in a low, weak voice. He lay on the floor next to her, cupping her cheek and gazing back at her. She reached over and wiped away his tears, giving him a tiny smile. "I love you... forever."

Jon pulled her to him, kissing her lips as his tears fell on her face. She ran her hand through his hair, holding him to her. She could feel the heat that ravished her body start to dissipate, her lungs finding it easier to take in air as the blackness in her veins began to recede. Careen was coming back to life, her body braking free of the pain, of the anguish she had been laboring. It was as if the cloak of death itself had been lifted from her body and a gown of rebirth placed upon her.

She moved her hand from his hair, letting her fingers trail down his neck. He opened his teary brown eyes to see not the pale beauty he expected, but the flame of Greyfork was burning bright in his arms. A smile so big and wide that it nearly swallowed his face shined back at her. Jon rose up, lifting Careen in his arms, feeling her belly pushing against him. Her small hand moved over his face, collecting the last of his tears. The look of joy on his face, in his eyes made him the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Killian came running in when he saw Ryder in the courtyard. He stopped when he saw Jon holding Careen and he heard her giggle. "Little flame... you're well again."

"I am, my sweet Killian... and my Jon is home," she said, never letting her eyes leave her husband's handsome face.

~.~

The months since Greyfork burnt and Lord Baelish had perished at the hand of Lord Robin were long, cold ones. The Wall was starting to show signs of fatigue, sections of it cracking while other parts crumbled. Careen begged Jon to let her go North and help Tormund with The Wall. She had become stronger with Bran's help and the Old Magic that lived in her grew stronger by the day. Jon wasn't about to let her out of his sight and since he'd returned, he hadn't.

When Sansa and Arya made it back to Winterfell, a great feast was held and much merriment was made. Arya took an instant liking to Careen, the two of them spending hours talking. Arya trained every day and spend her evenings with Careen, reading or telling her stories of Braavos. Bran could tell how much his sister had changed, had seen what the Faceless Man had put her through. They never spoke of it, but Bran and Arya had an understanding. She had a mission to complete and when Jon traveled South to finally meet with Daenerys, she was going with him.

Jon had become antsy in the last few days. Maester Wendull was sure the child would come soon, even though it had only been eight months since they were wed. Her belly had grown so large she could barely move and spent most of the day either in bed or sitting by the fire.

Careen told Jon her dreams, the ones of the sandy beach and the dragonglass and the one of the Wall and Aedan Finn. Jon sent Davos and Ryder to Dragonstone to meet with Daenerys and retrieve some of the dragonglass for the North. The war of the South was on the verge of erupting and Cersei Lannister wasn't beyond using the dragon heart poison or the Wildfire she had in her possession. The Mother of Dragons had taken back the Iron Islands for Yara and Theon Greyjoy, but their Uncle Euron had proclaimed his ships and his fealty to the Queen in the South. The North was making ready for a battle on both fronts. The Night King could breach The Wall soon and the Lannister Army could be at their door, demanding their loyalty for Cersei. Jon had much to consider and many lives in his hand. Sansa and Killian ran Winterfell, leaving Jon to see to his men, tend to the North and care for his wife. He was grateful for his family and friends and needed to be the man they looked up to and depended on.

Jon had received a Raven from Samwell that he, Gilly and little Sam were going to travel back to the North soon and for him to take care of his family sword. He would collect more Valyrian steel on his way North and hoped the knowledge he gained would be of use to Jon. Careen looked forward to meeting Samwell and kept his sword in their chambers. The Old Magic in the blade as well as Longclaw sang to her when she touched it. She could feel the power in the metal, let her magic collide with it to strengthen her own.

Meera brought Bran to Careen for their morning training session when Jon came in with Ghost and Scorch on his heels. "Not today, my love. Why don't you go to the Great Hall or the Library? You've been cooped up in this room for far too long."

"I agree, but as you can see, dear husband, I can barely walk," Careen motioned to her large belly and Jon bent down on one knee to place a tender kiss there. He stroked her belly as he spoke to the child, he couldn't wait to hold.

"Be a good boy and don't kick your mother too hard today," he said with a playful wink.

"Where are you going?" Careen said with a wifely tone. Jon stood, scooped her up in his strong arms and walked out towards the Great Hall with the direwolves behind them. Bran and Meera followed as well, Bran doing is best to help Meera bare his weight.

"I have to go to Winter Town with Killian. There's been a ban of raiders pillaging the food sheds and I have to put a stop to it. I'll be back before nightfall, wife," Jon loved saying that word, loving hold her in his arms and loved seeing the bright blue of her sapphire eyes and the pink tint of her creamy cheeks.

Sansa stood when they walked into the Great Hall. She had a sewing loom in her lap and one on the floor. Arya didn't like to sew, so Careen often joined her. They were making a blanket for the Prince of Winterfell, even though they both knew the truth. Jon was a Targaryen by birth, but a Stark by blood and that's all that matter to those that loved him.

"The blanket will be ready soon, Careen. The sigil lacks just a few more pieces," Sansa said as she sat back down, handing Careen her loom when Jon placed her in the chair. He gave her one more kiss before he joined Killian at the stables. Allan took the wolves to feed them and Bran joined Howland and Meera at a table to discuss the move of the Wildling clan to the Neck.

"When might you and my brother have a little one?" Careen asked, making Sansa blush a bright red.

"When the Gods grant us one," she answered back swiftly, not really ready to be a mother yet.

"Killian will be an excellent father," Careen said with a grin, hoping the day came sooner than later.

"He will be, but I fear for our future. The South beats the drum of war, the Night King claws at the ice wall and we rest in the middle of it all. When the great war comes and the dead come for us, can we survive. Will the South rise with us or perish beside us? Jon has pleaded with the South, but they ignore him. Careen... I received a Raven from Ser Jamie Lannister. He wants an audience with Jon. What do you think?" Sansa looked back down at her sewing loom, feeling the heat of Careen's stare.

"You promised to never keep a secret from Jon, yet here we are. Sansa... you must tell him immediately and let him decide. There has to be a reason Ser Jamie reached out to you... why?" Careen stared back at her in disbelief, wondering what else Sansa was keeping from Jon.

"He wrote to Lady Brienne and asked for an audience with both Jon and I. I received it yesterday and haven't had the time to speak with Jon. Don't doubt my loyalty to my brother," Sansa said sternly, placing her loom in her lap.

"I don't and I'm sorry, Sansa. Forgive me," Careen took Sansa's hand, looking her in the eyes. She had worried that Jon's secret would sooner or later put a wedge between him and the family he was raised with. They were unfounded fears and Sansa was quick to tell her so. She loved Jon and adored Careen, they were sisters by marriage and forever bound to each other.

They sat by the fire, stitching on the blanket as the business of the day carried on around them. It was close to noon before they finished the last stitch and decided to get something to eat. Sansa took both loom and placed it with the sewing materials as she helped Careen rise from the chair. She placed her hand on Careen's large belly, feeling for the baby.

"You look big enough to pop," Sansa said with a giggle as Careen placed her hands on her back. The Queen rose gingerly to feet when a warm gush of water soaked her legs and splatted on the floor. Careen looked down at the floor as a hard cramp rolled over her abdomen.

"Sansa... it's time," Careen said as she shuffled her feet towards the doorway. Sanaa yelled for Meera to get Maester Wendell as she helped Careen into her room. Tormund was returning from The Wall when he saw Careen walking out of the Hall and towards the East Wing of the Keep.

"Tormund... a little help please," Sansa waved for him to come to them, telling the tall ginger that the Queen was about to give birth. He took Careen to her room, grinning wildly back at her.

Careen breathed through the pain, trying to brace each contraction as they came. "What are you grinning at?"

"The White Wolf is about to get a pup," Tormund said, giving Careen a wide smile. He placed her on the bed, giving her a Wildling blessing before he walked away. Careen called out to him, asking him to go to Winter Town and tell Jon the baby was coming. He turned to her, telling her what he found in the deep North. "The Wall still holds and the men Jon sent to Castle Black are fighting off the dead. I talked to Benjen before I left for Winterfell. The Wall needs Old Magic... it needs you. I will take you, when you are ready."

She gripped the fur blanket beneath her, baring another pain. Her smile was mixed with her discomfort, but she knew after her son was born, she had to make it to The Wall if she hoped to keep her child and those she loved from the icy grip of the death that the Night King would surely deliver.


	36. Chapter 36

Jon walked into the food shed as he shook his head. Half the grain was gone and what was left had been tossed across the floor. Killian questioned the towns people, noticing a teenage boy in the back of the tavern was acting a little nervous.

"Boy, come here," he spoke loudly, pointing to the shaggy looking boy leaning against the wall.

"Me?" the boy said as two men grabbed him and marched him over to Killian.

"Let's go for a walk," Killian said as he tossed his arm around the boy's shoulder, noticing flecks of grain on his shirtsleeves.

The boy started shaking as Killian walked the boy back to the food shed where Jon was taking inventory of what was left. The boy tried to wiggle free from Killian's grip, but Killian held tight to the back of his collar.

Jon smiled at Killian as he placed his hand on the pommel of his sword. "What do you have here, Lord Finn?"

"I have a thieve, your grace," Killian stated firmly as he tossed the boy down on his ass. The boy clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists.

"I won't tell you anything," the boy said flatly, tucking his hands under his armpits.

Jon walked over to the boy, squatting down in front of him. "Why did you take the grain that was meant for all of us. You didn't just steal from Winterfell, you took food from the mouths of those in Winter Town. Each child and babe that cries for a bite of food and receives none, is because of you."

Tears filled the boy's eyes, his body relaxing as Jon talk. The kindness in Jon's eyes wasn't what he was expecting. He had known nothing but pain in his short life, finding men in Jon's position to be the cruelest. "We go North to fight the White Walkers. You sit in your castle and do nothing while the Wall falls more every day. Thoros has seen the dead march into the land of men and we shall stand against them."

"Thoros?" Jon stood back up, looking over at Killian. Neither of them knew the man he spoke of, but they meant to find out where he and his band of thieves where. "We aren't sitting idly by, boy. I've sent men to Castle Black and the Free Folk man the towers I've placed on the border. There are things you don't know, so don't you dare tell me that the North or Winterfell is doing nothing.

The boy stood, his stature tall and lanky. He looked at Jon with great respect, seeing him as a man of honor. "We are the Brotherhood without Banners and we have traveled far with little to eat or drink. I took the grain and food to feed our men. I lied to them, told them the town's people gave it to me. I think Lord Beric would very much like to meet the King of Winterfell."

"I would like to meet him as well. Go tell Lord Beric to come to the gates of Winterfell and we shall talk. Boy, you will work for the farmer you stole the food from. You can't replace what has been taken, but you help him with his farm," Jon walked out, leaving Killian alone with the boy.

The farmer thanked Jon for coming so quickly. Jon knew they had enough food in storage at Winterfell to feed all those inside through the long winter, but he worried about the town's people. He offered to share the provision, but only if they rationed out what remain of their stock. The farmer agreed, telling his wife to take inventory of the food shed and report back to him. The winter would be long and harsh, but running out of food was the least of their worries.

As Jon walked back to the shed with the farmer when he heard a rider galloping towards him, shouting his name. He turned to see Tormund pulling the horse to a stop and quickly dismounting. "Jon - come quickly, your child comes."

Killian told the boy to go back to his people and give his Lord the message. He and Jon mounted their horses and rode back to Winterfell as quickly as their horses would carry them.

Jon could feel his heart hammering against his chest, the hard thumping resounding in his ears. He thought of his wife and the child that would soon be here, only to have an awful thought to take away his elation. He lost his mother in childbirth, would he lose his Careen the same way. As the image of his winter rose lying on a bed of blood crept into his mind, he pushed the horse a little harder.

Podrick was waiting for them in the courtyard when they arrived. Jon's eyes were wild with worry and Killian could tell he needed to calm him down. Jon walked swiftly towards the Keep, wanting to see his bride.

"Jon... don't. We need to let Maester Wendull and Sansa handle this. When your child is born, the Maester will let you know and you can see Careen and your son then," Killian placed his hand on Jon's chest, but Jon moved around him. He was going to see Careen, he had too.

Before he could take a step, the gates opened and Lady Lyanna came in with her guards. She rode up to Jon and he helped her down from her horse. "What brings you here, my lady?"

"I have more men for your cause, your grace. The best of Bear Island is at your disposal. I have personally seen to their training and they are fierce and loyal. They wish to travel North, to the Wall, to help our brothers of the North," Lyanna raised her strong chin as she pointed to the twenty some men riding behind her.

"Thank you, my lady. The North owes you much. Lady Sansa has missed you and she will happy to see you back at her council again. My wife gives birth to my child as we speak, I must see her," Jon turned from Lady Mormont, only to have her walk out ahead of him.

"These are matters for women... let me go to the Queen and relay your message," Lyanna was wise beyond her years as she stood there looking back at her King.

"I need to see my Queen," Jon walked pasted her, up the steps to the East Wing and down the hall towards his room. He could hear the soft moans of his bride as he approached the door, his heart knocking hard against his breastbone.

He placed his hand on the door handle when Arya stepped out into the hall, giving him just a glimpse of Careen on the bed with Sansa by her side and Maester Wendull pushing on her large belly.

"No... go to the Great Hall, Jon. Careen will worry if she knows you're here," Arya placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back against the wall.

"I'm not leaving her. I'll stay here, but I can't leave her. Tell her I love her, Arya... tell her," Jon placed his hands on each side of Arya's face, kissing the top of his little sister's head.

"I'll tell her. Podrick... Killian... stay with him and keep him here. No matter what you hear, he's to stay here," Arya walked back inside, the sounds of Careen's muffled scream filling Jon's ears.

Lady Lyanna walked in with Bran and Meera, Bran's face just as full of worry as Jon's. "Bran, what did you see?" Jon asked him and Bran looked away from him. "Bran... answer me."

"I've seen this before. All of us gathered outside your bedroom door, Careen giving birth and... Sansa coming out with your son wrapped in a blanket. Her hands are stained with Careen's blood and then the Maester shouts for Sansa to return. The room is quiet... too quiet for a woman giving birth and I feel cold as I stand before the door. That's all I ever see Jon... I've tried to see more, but it can't," Meera helps Bran down on the floor as she sits beside him and takes his hand.

Jon sits down as well, his face turning a shade of pale. "I'm going to lose her, like I lost my mother. The Gods truly hate me."

Killian took Jon by the arm and pulled him from the floor. He placed his hands on Jon's neck, looking him square in the eyes. "Have faith, Jon. Careen has faith, faith enough to love you, follow you and be your Queen. Believe in her if you don't believe in anything else. I'll send word to the other Lords that the Queen gives birth. They will all come to feast the arrival of the Prince of Winterfell and honor the King and Queen. Believe... for Careen."

Jon nodded his head back at him, but a numbness had crept over him and locked his faith in ice. He paced the floor as he waited, looking at Bran and Tormund as they waited with him. Lady Brienne joined them as the morning became late evening. She assured Jon that Winterfell would be looked after while he waited for the birth of his child. He was grateful to have such a noble and loyal Lady serve him and the North.

Killian told Brienne of the boy they encountered in Winter Town and asked her to meet with him and his Lord when they arrived. She agreed and took Podrick with her when she left. Jon went back to his pacing, his mind wandering in a thousand different directions when the sound of a baby's cry filled the room. Jon stopped, stared at the door as Killian patted his shoulder.

A few moments later, Sansa emerged with a small babe wrapped in a thin blanket. Her hands were stained with both and her eyes filled with tears as she handed Jon his child. "It's a boy, a fine, healthy boy. You have a son, Jon Stark."

Jon took his boy in his hands, looking down at the small baby with his wrinkly face and whiffs of dark hair. He was perfect, his little fingers curling around Jon's as he rubbed the back of the babe's hand. He kissed his tiny forehead, letting his tears stream down his face. "I have a son... Sansa, a son."

Sansa smiled back at him as she let her tears fall as well. Jon turned to Killian, letting him see his nephew. Killian wiped his tears away as he stared down at the sleeping babe in his father's arms. Suddenly the door opened and Maester Wendull asked for Sansa to come back inside. She took the babe from Jon's hands and rushed back in, giving Jon just a glimpse of Careen lying lifeless on the bed.

Jon moved towards the door when Killian and Tormund held him back, pinning him against the wall. "Careen!" Jon shouted, his heart breaking apart in his chest. Bran reached up to take his hand, holding it tight.

"I'm sorry, Jon," Bran said as he stared at his brother, stared at his brown eyes as the tears fell down his face. The room went quiet, no sound but the wind as it blew hard against the wood and stone. Jon let go of Bran's hand and walked over to the door. He placed his forehead on the wood, and said Careen's name softly.

The sound of a babe crying broke the silence. Jon listened to his son cry for his mother, for a mother that would never hold him, bathe him, nurse him or raise him. He let that reality sink in as he fell to his knees. Killian knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his back. "Faith," he whispered to his brother in law, letting him know he still believed all would be alright.

The door cracked open and Arya stood before him with his son in her arms. "Jon... come welcome your son."

He looked up at her, confusion masking his handsome face. "I did," he said back softly and Arya shook her head.

"No... you haven't," she pushed the door back further to reveal Careen sitting up in the bed, holding a babe in her arms. "You have two sons, your grace... twins."

Jon took the baby in Arya's arms and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to his wife. Careen looked tired, her hair matted to her head, her blue eyes looking tired and her face a little pale. Sansa had placed a fresh blanket over the bed, trying to make the room more presentable. Careen gave her husband a weak smile, feeling the effects of giving birth, twice. "Twins, the Gods have given us a gift, my love."

He placed his arm around his love, holding her and his sons to him. There was a warmth in his heart he had never felt before, a completion that filled him from head to toe. This was what Benjen meant when they talked before he left for the Wall. As he gazed down at the three most important people in his world, he knew why his father did what he did. He loved Arya and Sansa with all his heart and would do what Ned did for them. He would protect their children, as Ned had protected Lyanna's. To hold his own children now and feel that love, that devotion, the yearning to protect, it awoke something in him that had been dormant.

"There is no man, no beast, no dead creature that walks that will ever come between me and my family. If my father taught me one thing, he taught me love of family is the one thing that binds a man, keeps him true and honorable. I vow to be as good a father to my sons as Ned Stark was to me," he kissed each of his sons before kissing his wife.

Arya and Sansa held each other as they cried, looking at Jon and wishing their mother knew the truth of his birth. Sansa had spent days loathing Jon, hating him for breaking her father's oath and her mother's heart. As she looked at him now, she didn't see the bastard that Catelyn Stark couldn't love, but the brother and man that her father wanted her to embrace. Robb, Bran, Arya and Rickon had accepted Jon as their brother, loved him even, but a part of her couldn't, the part that loved her mother. She loved Jon and hoped to help him be a good King. He was already a good man, a good husband and would be a good father.

"What will you name them?" Sansa asked as she sat on the other side of the bed. She stroked her nephew's head, seeing Jon looking back at her.

Careen lifted her eyes to her husband, having just enough strength to stroke his face. "I think they should be named after the men that mean the most to us... don't you think?"

"I do. We could name them after our fathers," Jon said as he placed a kiss on Careen's lips. She closed her eyes, letting the kiss revive her body and soul.

"I loved my father, but Ronan and Killian practically raised me. Just like you were raised by Lord Eddard but it was Jeor Mormont that helped you become a man," Careen said as the babe in her arms began to fuss about. She held him closer, cradling her hand on his tiny backside.

"It's simple... you name them after both," Arya said, her smile something Jon needed to see more of. His little sister was right, why not name them after both. He looked down at his son, then back up at Sansa.

"Which one was born first?" he asked and Sansa pointed to the one in Careen's arms.

"Jeddard Stark, my first born and Reamus Stark, after your brother Ronan and your father Seamus," Jon smiled back at the three women in the room. The Maester approached the bed, informing the King that the Queen needed to rest and the babies needed to nurse. Jon kissed his Queen once more, then his sons before he took his sisters hands and walked out. Sansa and Arya left as well, Sansa giving Killian a kiss before departing with her sister.

Killian smiled at his little flame from the door, giving her a wink before he joined his bride in the Great Hall. Bran, Meera and Lady Mormont were already busy preparing for the celebration to come. Jon nodded to each of them as he walked in and slumped in his chair by the fireplace. The servants from the kitchen brought him a hot meal and some ale, all of them smiling gleefully.

The bells began to ring, letting the North know that Winterfell was proclaiming the birth of the King's sons. Jon picked up his horn of ale and raised it high. "To Jeddard and Reamus, may they serve the North well."

Tormund sat down beside him, ripping a leg off the roasted chicken on the table. "Two pups born to the White Wolf. The Free Folk would say your woman's womb is fertile and you are blessed with a big cock, but we both know that isn't true," the ginger warrior grinned playfully as he ate the chicken.

Jon laughed back at him, nodding his head. "In my defense, I was dead at the time."

They both had a good laugh, Tormund always one to bring a jovial mood when things were dark or weary. Jon wished to be alone with his new family, but he had matters to attend to and Brienne was waiting at the gate for him.

~.~

Davos was familiar with the halls of Dragonstone as well as the dungeons down below. He walked into the chamber of the painted table, hearing Ryder gasped at the size of the table and the room. A shapely woman with long silvery white hair stood by the great pillars, staring out over the bay.

Tyrion Lannister walked towards Davos, a cup of wine clutched tightly in his hand. "Ser Davos Seaworth and Lord Ryder Reed. Tell me, Lord Reed, how does your brother Howland fair these days?"

"Well, my lord. He is at Winterfell with his daughter, Lady Meera," Ryder answered back as his eyes looked from the small Lord to the dragon carved into the stone of the massive hall.

Tyrion walked over to the table, pouring another cup of wine and stood before Davos. "You serve Jon Snow now, the Bastard of Winterfell? He's a good man, a fair man... I saw that in him at Castle Black. You come here on his behalf... the King in the North? What is you want of the true Queen of Westeros?"

Davos looked back at Tyrion, hoping he did right by Jon. "He wishes to speak with the Lady Daenerys, but not about King's Landing or the South. He will gladly aid you in freeing the Seven Kingdoms from your sister's grasp, but it's the Night King that he wishes to speak to my lady about. If the army of the dead breach the Wall, all of Westeros is damned, including you."

Dany slowed turned around, her beauty and grace evident as she joined Tyrion. Davos heard footsteps behind him, the Unsullied stood guard with their leader and an army of Dothraki could be heard on the beach below. "I will meet your King, but not in the North. If what you tell me is true and the frozen lands beyond the Wall are full of the dead, I will deal with that when the time comes. The Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms are mine, by birth and once I have them, I will turn my armies North. Bring your King and I will see if a match can be made."

"He has a bride and a child on the way, my lady, but he will meet with you and I shall bring him South. His sister, Lady Sansa will want to accompany him. I'm sure you have no quarrel with that, Lord Tyrion," Davos grinned at Tyrion, knowing he was once wed to Sansa.

"No, no quarrel. Will you travel by ship, as you have done today?" Tyrion looked over the rim of his cup as Lord Varys approached Davos.

Ryder leaned towards Davos, whispering in his ear and turning to Varys. "Good to see you again, my lord. I believe the last we saw of each other; you were discussing a matter of payment from Lord Baelish. Too bad he's dead and you can't collect that debt. Let's not pretend we don't know each other, know things we shouldn't know." Ryder then turned to the Dragon Queen, his smile as genuine as he knew how to make it. "You freed the Iron Islands and gave them back to Yara Greyjoy and Theon owes Winterfell a great deal. My King will meet you at the Pyke, neutral ground sort of speaking and there we will discuss what the Stark's and the Targaryen's can do for each other. Your brother, Rhaegar, was rather fond of Lyanna Stark, perhaps and accord can be struck."

"You speak well, Lord Reed, but I'm not flattered by your wit or your smile. I shall send a message to Queen Yara of the Iron Islands. When the meeting is secured, I shall meet King Snow," Dany turned back around and the Unsullied army surrounded Davos and Ryder, escorting them from the Chamber.

Varys walked with them down to the beach where the pirate ship waited for them. "Ser Seaworth, perhaps you should ask your King about his Aunt Lyanna and if the blood of the dragon runs red in the North."

Davos nodded to him, looking back at Ryder. Ryder took a coin from his pouch and handed it to Varys. "I told you I would repay you, thank you for helping me. Lord Varys, the secrets of King's Landing didn't die with the Targaryen's, they are buried with them."

The cryptic way Varys and Ryder spoke to each other made Davos questioned how well Ryder knew the Lord. Young Lord Reed had spent time in the South, months in fact in King's Landing. It would be a long trip back to Winterfell and Davos was eager to get the truth from him, come hell or high water.

* * *

 **Thank you for your continued support.**

 **Let me know what you think of the twins names. Any feedback is appreciated, again thank you.**


	37. Chapter 37

Jon gathered himself after he'd had a bite to eat and walked out to the gate with Killian by his side. There were many congratulations from those that resided inside of Winterfell, most of them wishing a long life to the newborn Princes of the North.

Shouting could be heard as Jon and Killian got closer to the gate. Podrick and the Master of Arms both had their swords draw as Lady Brienne shouted at a group of ragged looking men.

"You may pass, my good man… but you can go straight to hell," Brienne said to the beast of a man that looked very familiar to Jon.

Killian looked back at the King, smirking as Brienne stood firm. "Brienne… lower your sword and let Lord Snow handle this."

Brienne turned to Jon, lowering her sword and stepping back. "This man will not pass these gates. He is Sandor Clegane and by all rights, should be dead."

"The Hound, at the gates of Winterfell… again. Arya told me about you, about your time together. I can see by your clothing and lack of armor, you have no connection to the Lannister's," Jon walked towards the men on horseback, remembering Clegane briefly.

"Your Grace, I'm Beric Dondarric and I come to ask you for food and shelter but for a night. We have traveled far to come here, to Winterfell. Thoros, a Red Priest, has seen the White Walkers marching into the land of the living. He has brought me back from the dead more times than I can count and I believe the Lord of Light has a purpose for me, has he does for you." Beric climbed from his horse, motioning for his men to the same.

"Aye, I believe I have a purpose as well. A Red Priestess brought me back as well, but I banded her from the North for murdering a child. I won't condone murder by fire, nor will I let your boy take from my people when they have so little to give. The boy will stay behind when you leave, he owes a debt to the farmer in Winters Town. I will give you food and shelter, but we will talk first. Podrick, show them to the Great Hall and Lady Brienne… come with me," Jon nodded to them Brotherhood, motioning Killian to go with Podrick.

Brienne's eyes stayed glued to Sandor, her lips pursed so hard they were nearly white. "I don't trust them," she said as her jaw muscles rippled.

"You don't have to, I do. Bring Arya to me and tell her nothing," Jon said with a displeased tone to his voice. He was aware of Arya's time with Clegane and what he did for her. He wanted Arya to be the one to send him away or let him stay.

The Brotherhood left their horses with the Stable Master and joined Jon in the Great Hall. He had food and ale brought to them and made arrangements for them to stay the night. Brienne walked in with Arya by her side, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Clegane.

Arya smiled as she sat down beside Jon, the day had been a joyous one and she was still reveling in the happiness. "Careen is resting and your sons are sleeping peacefully beside her. I'll have to look for my cradle until you can have another made."

"Arya…" Jon said softly as he took her hand. Her smile faded as she studied how serious his face looked. "… there's someone here you need to see."

She turned from her brother and gazed out on the faces of those in her midst. Her brown eyes got wider as she stared back at Sandor. "Jon… he's alive."

"Do you want me to send him away?" Jon asked, but he already knew the answer to that question.

Arya shook her head as she walked around the table and Sandor finally saw her. He rose from the table, licking his fingers. Arya took one step towards him, her hand going to the sword at her hip.

"I hoped you'd be here," Sandor said to Arya, dragging his injured leg as he walked towards her.

"Here I am and there you are," Arya nearly growled out, feeling a mix of anger and relief.

Jon joined his sister, standing behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, letting her know he had her back. Arya looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a quick nod of the head.

"We're both survivors and you certainly aren't the same girl I last saw. Looks like I was wrong, Winterfell isn't a pile of rubble and your family isn't dead. Good for you… little one," Sandor's eyes shifted to Jon, then to Sansa as she walked in. Bran pulled himself up in his chair, the four remaining Starks showing all those that thought them all but a memory, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Arya pulled Needle from her hip and touched Sandor on the chest with it. "Once, I would have gladly run my sword through your chest, but now… now I just don't give a fuck. Glad to see you're too stubborn to die… old man."

Sandor chuckled at her as he moved the tiny blade away. "I'd rather killed those frozen bastards beyond the way… and eat some chicken."

A tiny chuckle left Arya's lips as she gazed up at Sandor, using her sword to impale a whole chicken and hand it to him. "Enjoy."

A large sigh broke from Jon's lips when Sandor took the chicken and grinned back at Arya. He had, had enough of killing for a lifetime and wasn't keen on seeing more of it tonight. There was no doubt in his mind, Arya could handle herself, especially after she told him it was she that send Walder Frey to the next life.

Jon left Arya with Sansa and Brienne as he joined Lord Beric at his table. Beric looked up for a brief moment, his one good eye giving him a stern glare. "You say you were brought back to life at the hand of a Red Priestess? The stories I've heard are true, you were slain at Castle Black, but the Lord of Light raised you from the dead."

"I don't know if it was the Lord of Light or some other God, but I am here before you because I have friends who have faith in me. Eat, drink and sleep well, we can talk in the morning. My wife has just given birth and I need to see to her and my sons." Jon bid Beric and Thoros a good night, seeing something familiar, yet weary in Beric.

Maester Wendull came up to him with a message in his hands as he left the Great Hall, on his way to the East Wing of the Keep. "Your Grace, the Lords of the North are traveling to Winterfell to join you in the joy of the new Princes. Lord Cerwyn will be here by midday tomorrow."

He took the message and continued on, when he spotted Lady Lyanna as she walked into the stables. "My lady… a word."

"I would like to thank you, your grace, for honoring my Uncle Jeor. He would have been proud to have a Prince in the North be his namesake. When I marry, I will repay you the honor and name my first born son Jon. I have a gift for you, beside the fighting men," Lyanna entered the stable and retrieve a bundle from her saddle bags.

She handed Jon something wrapped in a pristine white cloth, bound with twine. Jon untied the package to reveal a black bear carved from the mighty trees of Bear Island. Jon looked a little puzzled, not sure why she would give him a carved bear until she explained it was a gift for his child, unknowing the Queen would give birth to twins.

"This is a fine gift, thank you. The spear you gave me is still in the Great Hall, my lady and will stay there until we go to the deep North. The Valyrian Steel in the tip will come in hand. I wanted to ask if you would stay for the feast and agree to help me find a council of the North. I may be King in the North, but the people of the North will rule here. Davos is my council and hand of the King, but I wish to ask you to be council to the Queen and Lady of Winterfell. Careen and Sansa both admire you and value your honesty. What do you say, my lady?" Jon wrapped the little wooden bear back up as Lyanna mulled over the request.

A cheery smile broke from Lyanna's face as she nodded her head. "I would be honored and I shall find the best of the North to sit on your council, your grace. You should go to the Queen… the hour is late and tomorrow will leave you little time to be with her."

"When the Lords of the North arrive, have Sansa and Killian greet them. I must speak with Beric and the Brotherhood before the feast. I will escort my wife and sons into the feast and look forward to speaking to you then. Sleep well, my lady," Jon gave her a nod, tucked the wooden bear inside cloak and went straight to his wife.

Careen was sleeping when he entered the room, her white gown and flaming red hair giving her an iridescent glow. He took off his leathers and gambeson, untied his hair, slipped off his boots and walked over to his cradle where his sons were sleeping.

Sitting down next to the fireplace, he picked the babes up in his arms, holding them to his bare chest and kissed their little heads. His true father was robbed of the right to hold him, to look upon, but he never went without a father's love. Ned Stark taught him how to be a good father and he would do his best to live up to that.

"I will have to go South soon, but I will return and once the South is free and the North no longer fears the Night King, I shall never leave your side. The North is our home and you will grow up with more love than I ever had. Your mother is a good woman, her heart is pure and her love is true. You are lucky, we are lucky… to be loved by her," Jon placed them back in the cradle, their tiny bodies fitting snuggling inside.

As he turned towards the bed, he was greeted with the most breathtaking smile and eyes of glittering sapphire. "Come here and hold me husband."

Jon slide in the bed beside his beauty, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. When she placed her cheek over his heart, he felt an ease, a peace wash over him. Careen nuzzled into him, her hand resting on his stomach as her fingers trace the hard ridges of his muscles.

"Sleep and know I love you, wife," Jon's lips rested in the soft locks of her red hair, his fingertips stroking her arm. Careen sighed contently, her smile making Jon smile in return. He closed his eyes, listening to the gentle thrum of Careen's heart and the crackle of the fire.

Jon opened his eyes, but they weren't his. He was low to the ground, his senses more alive they'd ever been. He rose on all fours and he knew immediately Ghost and he were one.

He walked out his bedroom, down the hall and out to the snowy courtyard. The crunch of the snow sounded loud, the coolness against his paws and the chill of the wind against his fur, none of it really bothered him as it would if he were a man. He heard voices coming from the Great Hall and a shaft of light filtering out upon the snow. Trotting slowly inside, he entered through the slightly opened door to find Berick and Thoros sitting by the fire, drinking ale and talking with Sandor Clegane.

Thoros looked at the direwolf, his eyes studying him as if he knew it was more than just a wolf. Jon pushed Ghost towards the man, sitting back on his haunches as he stared at the three of them.

"Is that King Snow's direwolf?" Beric asked as he reached his hand out to pet him. Jon quieted Ghost's nature to growl at such an intrusion, allowing the man to stroke the fur between the wolf's ears.

"It is and a fine animal he is. The Queen has a direwolf as well. The Starks command more than just the men of the North. There is magic… great power here and it runs deep in the King. He was brought back, like you were Beric and he took back Winterfell when the odds were against him. The Young Wolf is dead, but the White Wolf… he has a purpose and with the Finn girl by his side, the North cannot fail. I saw her in a dream last night, she was straddling a mountain made of ice and from her hand, she cast down glass that pierced even the Night King's heart. Three dragons flew behind her, their fire cleansing the Seven Kingdoms. Upon the dragons rode a Queen not scorched by flames, a King untouched by death and a Prince with a crown of knowledge upon his head," Thoros gazed into the flames of the fire, his thoughts lost to the dream as he recalled it.

"You speak of dreams and riddles, Thoros. I don't understand what any of this has to do with the war you have us marching to. I joined you because I had no other place to go. When you said you were going North, to Winterfell, I'll admit I wanted to go to see if Arya had made it home. That girl has changed… I know a natural born killer when I see one. She has a list; one she would chat every night before she went to sleep. You let that girl go South and the enemies of the North will fall. If you are set on going to Castle Black, I'll go, but you need to make sure Jon goes South and takes Arya with him. I would bet my life that Cersie Lannister will not see another sunrise if Arya Stark is allowed in King's Landing," Sandor raised his horn of ale, gulping it down and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"We are here because the Lord of Light commands it. If this is his will… so be it. I will talk to the King tomorrow, but keep your dreams to yourself, Thoros. I have a plan, that none in Winterfell must know of. Time to turn in boys, we have much to do before we leave for Castle Black," Beric patted each of them on the back as he rose and Jon pushed Ghost to his paws, running back to the Keep and to Bran's room. He needed to know if Bran could see what Thoros described.

~.~

Davos corned Ryder as soon as they were down below deck. He pulled his sword and held it to the young Lord's throat. "You either tell me the truth about your time in King's Landing or you bleed out on the floor. The choice is yours, Ryder."

Ryder held up his hands, giving Davos a bewildered look. "I'm on your side… remember. I have history with Varys, but nothing you need to worry about."

His answer did little to calm Davos's anger or steady the sword at his throat. Davos pushed the tip into his flesh, nicking him just enough to make him bleed. "The truth… now."

"For fuck's sake, I'm your friend… my sword and my life are pledged to the King in the North," Ryder tried to reason with Davos but the Onion Knight wasn't having it. He'd seen much in his life, knew the difference between a truth and a lie and could tell Ryder was hiding something.

"You are loyal to Careen, not to Jon. You love her and would gladly shove a sword through Jon Snow's heart if it meant you could have her as your own. Your brother, your niece, they are loyal to the North, but you seem to forget that's where you came from. I'll ask you one last time before my blade turns red with your blood… tell me the truth," Davos narrowed his eyes as he pushed the sword forward, letting the tip dig in deeper.

"Varys is a friend, helped me when I had no one else… nowhere left to go. My father was dead, my brother turned me out and the only place I had to go was Greyfork. I fell in love with Careen but after a while, I knew she would never return my affections. I left for King's Landing, drinking my fill and fucking every whore from Maidenpool to Lord Baelish's brothel," Ryder licked his lips, taking a deep breath as Davos lowered his sword.

"Go on, boy," Davos sat, but kept his sword pointed at Ryder.

"I was approached by Varys to spy for him… spy on Petyr. I did this for him and he kept me in the lifestyle I was accustom too. I know things about King's Landing, things that many have either forgotten or some took to their graves. The secret of the Targaryen's rest deep under King's Landing. The Wildfire, a poison made of dragon magic, and a scroll with secrets of the last dragon. I found the scroll and kept it secret, not even Varys knows about it. There's a way into the Red Keep that the Baratheon's and the Lannister's didn't know about, passages deep down that had been long forgotten," Ryder took an easy breath as Davos lowered his sword, easing himself back on his bed.

"Why didn't you tell Vayrs what you found?" Davos said as he stood up, towering over Ryder.

"I'm a Northerner, first and foremost. As soon as I found the scroll I left King's Land and never turned back. I gave Varys the coin because the first day I met him, he gave me that coin and told me as long as I had him as a friend, I'd never go without coin. I was loyal to Varys, but my true loyalty lies with Careen, the Finn's and the North. I knew the day would come when the North would break free from the capital, but I never dreamed it would be under Jon Snow." Ryder settled back in his bunk, seeing Davos wanted more, needed more to keep him from killing Ryder in his sleep.

"What was in the scroll? You keep talking, but I don't hear you saying anything," Davos said with a menacing look on his face. He was done dancing around the truth and Ryder was going to tell him or else.

Ryder climbed out of his bunk, looking Davos square in the eyes. "The truth of my line rests in a vault at the Citadel, that was all. He wrote one line, sealed with the sigil of House Targaryen and signed Prince Rhaegar. The Grand Maester signed below it and I think the truth was given to him."

Davos pushed Ryder back on his bunk, leaned towards him as he pointed his finger into his chest. "You cross Jon Snow and I'll have your head. Don't get any grand delusions that Careen will ever be yours… she won't. That girl loves her husband and her heart will only belong to him."

The boat began to rock as a storm brewed across the sea. Davos stayed on his feet, he was used to the sea and the way the waves could rock you about. Ryder knew there was no way to convince Davos he would never betray Jon. He loved Careen too much to ever do that to her. They turned in for the night, but Ryder barely slept, thinking of the scroll and what else was inside it.

* * *

 **Thank you for your continued support. A special thank you to CLTex, bfireworks5, saiyan angle blue and Winter Kiss for the reviews.**

 **I look forward to hear your thoughts on this chapter and hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

 ***After the feast, there will be another time jump and we will be off to the South where Jon and Dany will finally meet***


	38. Chapter 38

The feel of the bed shifting woke Jon from a deep sleep. He opened his eyes slowly to see his winter rose sitting on the edge of the bed, nursing one of their sons. He sat up, letting his hand stroke her down back as he gave her a soft smile.

"Have you slept much?" he asked as he scooted closer to her, letting his finger stroke his son's face.

"Some. Reamus doesn't sleep as well as Jeddard," she turned towards him, her eyes looking heavy with sleep.

"How do you tell them apart?" Jon looked at the babe sleeping in the cradle, trying to find some differences in the twins.

"Easy," Careen giggled and lifted Reamus right hand. "Reamus has a small birthmark on his hand... right here inside his thumb and Jeddard has the same birthmark on the top of his right foot."

Jon removed the blanket from Jeddard's foot to find the raise red mark that rested next to his toes. He looked back at Careen with a wide smile. "No shoes or gloves for these two until I can tell them apart," he chuckled out, kissing the bottom of his son's foot.

"I'm sure as they grow, you'll be able to tell them apart. Jeddard is your first born, he was very eager to meet us. Reamus was a little difficult. Maester Wendull had to turn him and that my love was very unpleasant. I would do it all again... I hope to do it again," Careen said as she gazed into Jon's eyes, her love for him growing stronger every day.

"You need help with them. I know you said your mother didn't need any, but your mother wasn't a Queen and you had two big brothers and Mrs. Gilliam to help. Old Nan was all the mother I knew and she raised me well. Think about Careen," he gave her a kiss on the cheek before climbing out of bed and slipping on his clothes and boots.

Careen placed Reamus back in the cradle and walked Jon to the door. He placed his hands on her face, kissed her tenderly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I will consider it, husband. When you see Sansa, send her to me, there is something I wish to speak to her about."

"I will send Sansa and Lyanna to you, there is something the three of you must discuss," he gave her one more kiss before leaving her. He called Ghost to his side and told Scorch to stay by her lady's side. He needed to speak to his brother and after what he heard last night he knew it was urgent he get some answers from Bran.

He walked to Bran's room and gently rapped on the door, smiling when Meera Reed opened it. "Good morning, my lady."

Meera blushed a bright red as she turned to Bran, his face adorned with a bright smile. "Jon - come in."

Bran was sitting up in his bed, fully dressed and looking very content. Meera bid Jon a good morning before she dashed from the room, her cheeks still a rosy red. Jon pulled a chair by the bed, choosing not to bring up Meera being in his room so early in the morning.

"Did you come to my door last night? I thought I heard Ghost scratching, but I was really tired and thought I dreamt it," Bran said as his eyes followed Meera out the door.

"Aye, I was here... I warged into Ghost. I heard the twins crying and went back to my room, but I need to talk to you now," Jon's anger returned when he thought of the men by the fire and how Beric had some secret plan. He wanted to toss them out of Winterfell, he wanted to beat Beric bloody until he told him the truth, but neither of those would gain him the knowledge he needed.

"You Warged again? Your powers are strong, but you don't practice them enough, Jon. I wonder if you could Warg into one of those dragons the Targaryen Queen has... well... back to why you're here," Bran could sense the power that lived deep inside Jon, and knew if he ever truly unleashed it, he would be the most powerful man in all of Westeros.

"I heard the Brotherhood discussing a plan they have that they don't want to sharing with anyone in Winterfell. I don't trust them and I especially don't trust their Red Priest. He said he had a dream, a vision about Careen and he's a little too interested in my wife," Jon looked back at Bran, seeing the curiosity in Bran's eyes. Jon told Bran what Thoros had told Beric in the Great Hall, asking him if he knew what the dream meant.

"I'm not sure what it means Jon, except the three dragons must be the ones that the Mother of Dragons commands. She must be the unburnt Queen and you have to be the King untouched by death... but I don't know who the third rider would be. Careen straddling a mountain of ice, do they mean the Wall, do they think the Divine in her will be what ends the Night King. Jon... Thoros must think Careen has some power, some gift given to her by the Lord of Light. She isn't safe while they are inside Winterfell," Bran had barely got the words out when Jon bolted from his room and ran back to his chambers.

The chamber door burst open, causing Careen to jump with Jeddard in her arms. The baby began to cry and Sansa gave Jon a cross look. "Jon!"

"Where is Killian?" Jon asked as he stared back at Sansa. Sansa took Jeddard from Careen and rocked the baby in her arms.

"He's in the Great Hall with Podrick and Maester Wendull. Jon... what's wrong?" Sansa asked, but she got no answer in return. Jon ran for the stairs, making his way to the Great Hall with Lady Brienne right behind him.

"Podrick... go to Careen and don't leave her side until I tell you too. Brienne, Killian... with me," Jon motioned towards the door, leading them out to the armory.

Jon had the Master of arms give him the room as he gathered Killian and Brienne to him. He told them what he overheard Thoros and Beric talking about, but he left out the part of him Warging into Ghost. Killian gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to take Thoros's head from his shoulders. Brienne took her sword from her hip, vowing to protect the Queen.

"If they touch my sister... I'll end the fuckers," Killian said as he clenched his jaws. It wasn't enough that Cersei Lannister had tried to kill Careen, now these Bannerless bastards where here trying to do the same.

"They don't know I heard them, so I have the upper hand. I want you two with me when I talk to them. Brienne, tell Beric I would like to speak to him and Thoros and bring them to the battlements at the East gate," Jon patted Killian on the back as he walked out, heading straight for the East gate as Brienne left to retrieve his guests.

Killian began to pace the battlements as they waited. Jon stayed calm, going over everything he wanted to say to them. Brienne was quick to return with their guest, walking them up to the battlements and standing guard at the exit.

"I'm glad to have this chance to speak to you, your grace. We wish to leave for the Wall tomorrow, but we would like one of the Free Folk to show us the way. None of us have traveled this far North before and could use the help," Beric placed his hand on his hip as he looked back at Jon, studying his face and watching as Killian glared back at him.

Jon nodded, leaning his back against the wall of the battlement. "I can talk with Tormund, see if one of his people will go with you. I would like to talk to you as well," Jon stood up straight, placing his hand on his sword as he stared Beric down. "It has come to my attention that your Red Priest thinks my wife, the Queen, has some great destiny given to her by the Lord of Light and that you, Lord Beric, have come into my home under the banner of peace, but you mean to bring chaos."

Beric looked over to Thoros, the two of them looking completely surprised by Jon's accusations. Thoros gave Beric a wide smile as he nodded his head. He approached Jon when Killian placed his hand on his shoulder. "That's far enough... friend."

"Your Grace... either your kitchen staff is more observant than I gave them credit for or you and your direwolf have a bond. Either way, you know what I dreamed and have dreamed for the past few nights. A dream that comes to me so vivid, over and over can only mean it's meant to be. The Lord of Light has plans for the North and for its King and Queen," Thoros stepped back, allowing Beric the chance to speak.

"I don't have any plans that would harm the North or Winterfell. You are the only hope that Westeros has when the White Walkers come. I did tell Thoros there was something I wanted to do that I didn't want anyone in Winterfell to know about. I only wished to talk to the Queen in private, ask if she had any visions of the Wall. She is Divine, that much we all know, but I don't believe the Old Gods gave her this power... it comes from the Lord of Light," Beric looked over to Killian when he made a grunting sound. Killian could see right through the shit they were giving Jon as the truth. They were up to something and it involved Careen, that much he knew.

"The Lord of Light is no Lord of mine, my good man and he never will be. The Old Gods gave Aedan Finn the power to bind the Wall with magic. It's that magic... Old Magic, that runs through me now," Careen said as she walked towards them. Jon looked over the battlements to see Sansa and Arya with his children, looking back up at him.

"Careen, you need to rest, my Queen," Jon said as he made his way to his wife. She took his hand, but kept walking towards Thoros and Beric.

"We meant no disrespect, your grace, but you can't deny what the Lord of Light has done for the King. He is the Prince that was Promised and he will bring glory to the Seven Kingdoms. You can't possibly doubt what you, yourself, know to be true," Thoros spoke with great confidence, believing in his Lord.

"Aye, I was brought back, but I can't say if it was by the hand of the Red Woman or if the Old Gods intervened. There is Old Magic in the North and in my bloodline. I took my vows for the Nights Watch at the Heart Tree, I believed as my father did and I still do. You can believe in your Lord, but I'm not the Prince that was Promised. I want no crown, ask for no kingdom and want nothing more than my family, my life and my home. Take what you need for the journey North, but do it quickly. I want you gone before sunset," Jon said very sternly, squeezing his wife's hand and pulling her behind him as he walked down from the battlements.

"Seek the truth and you shall find it, my Queen," Thoros shouted out to Careen, gaining an elbow in the gut for his trouble. Killian and Brienne stayed with the Brotherhood, helping them gather supplies so they could leave Winterfell soon.

"Jon... can Sandor stay?" Arya asked as she walked towards her brother, her big brown eyes digging into his heart.

"Why?" Jon asked in return, wanting to understand what connection Arya had to this man.

"I want him to go South with me when we go. I'm going... I have too, and you can't stop me. He will be more useful to us in the South than with them in the North," Arya said, hoping the bond she shared with Jon was still as strong as it was when they were younger.

Jon placed his hand on his little sister's cheek, giving her a brief smile. "If he wants to stay and if he wants to go South, then I'll permit it."

Arya gave him a smile so big it spread across her face. She adjusted the baby in her arms and told him he wouldn't regret it. He hoped he wouldn't, but with Brienne inside the walls, he knew, somehow, he would.

Careen went back to her room to rest, but not before Jon held in her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her cheek rest against his. Jon stroked her long red hair, letting his lips rest at her ear. "Promise me you'll stay safe and don't do anything reckless. If I lost you..." he tried to find the right words to say, but Careen placed her hands on his face and let her tears fall.

"You're not going to lose me and I promise to stay safe and resign myself to our children, our people and our home. You are my heart and without you, Jon Snow, your winter rose would wither," her lips met his, her body feeling alive under his touch.

"Go rest and when it's time for the feast, I shall come for you," Jon pulled her to his chest, wishing he never had to let her go.

"Careen... I think Reamus needs to nurse," Arya said as she swayed a crying baby in her arms. Sansa patted Jeddard's back, as he too, began to cry. The Queen giggled as she took her second born, gazing back at her King with nothing but love.

~.~

The Lords of the North sat in the Great Hall, drinking ale and trading war stories. Arya sat with Sandor, deep in conversation as Killian and Sansa sat at the head table, waiting for Jon and Careen.

The large doors opened and all in attendance stood. Jon and Careen walked in, their twins in the Queen's arms with Podrick Payne right behind them. A double cradle with the Stark sigil carved on the footboard sat in the middle of the room. Lord Manderly presented it to the King as the other Lords placed gifts for the new Princes at Jon's feet.

Meera, Howland and Bran sat at the far end of the table, Bran's eyes locked on Meera as she laughed at something her father said. Jon wondered if there would be another wedding in Winterfell soon. Meera Reed was obviously smitten with Bran and from the conversations Jon had with Howland, Lord Reed saw the same affection from his daughter. Careen smiled at Jon, noticing the way Bran smiled at Meera and how Meera was always touching him.

"You should talk to Bran, make the match before you head South," Careen whispered to him as she placed his first born in his arms.

"I will. Sansa, Killian and Arya want to go with me and that will leave you and Bran to run Winterfell. I don't trust the Brotherhood and neither should you. I'll have Tormund and Davos stay with you. Davos and Ryder should return soon, then I'll make my plans," Jon kissed her cheek, before he looked out to the Lords gathered around them.

Lady Lyanna spoke loudly above the crowd, her voice commanding their attention. "Lords and Ladies of the North. Today we come to honor House Stark and celebrate the birth of the Princes in the North. House Stark grows stronger as the long winter grows darker. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, today there are two more."

"Thank you, my lady. The Queen has graced me with two strong sons and today I present Prince Jeddard and Prince Reamus of House Stark," Jon and Careen held their sons up and the Lords broke out in cheers. The babies started to cry and Careen took them back, joining Sansa and Killian at the head table.

She tried to calm them, making sure their bottoms were dry. They had just nursed before she brought them in, but they continued to cry. Sansa sent Killian to get the double cradle, setting it between her and Careen. They placed the twins inside and rocked it slowly until they fell back to sleep.

The feast carried on, all the Lords stopping by the head table to get a good look at the twins. Careen never felt so proud in her life as Jon showed off his sons. She hoped to give him more children someday, hopeful sons and daughters that would live in a world free from the frozen death beyond the Wall and free from any rule from the South.

"You look tired, my Queen. Do you want to return to our room?" Jon asked as he sat down beside Careen, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm a bit tired, but I'll stay with our guest. My love, I have been talking with Maester Wendull and his oldest sister worked for House Manderly, taking care of their children. Lord Manderly has brought her here tonight. I would like to talk to you, if you have a moment." Careen said softly, her voice giving away just how tired she was.

"Very well, I'll send for her and then off to bed with you and our sons," Jon kissed her forehead as he waved for Lord Manderly. The tall, robust Lord with snow white hair and beard approached him, giving them both a cheery smile.

"Your Grace," Wyman Manderly bowed his head, then greeted Careen. Careen rose slowly to her feet, placing her hands on the table as she nodded back at the Lord.

"I wish to speak to Nan Ada," Careen looked back at Jon as he took her hand, giving it a little squeeze. Lord Manderly walked out of the room and came back with a woman that reminded Careen of Mrs. Gilliam. Her gray eyes, her round face and silvery hair resembled the woman that helped raise her.

"Your Grace, I'm Ada, eldest sister of your Maester. I've worked for House Manderly for many a year. It is an honor to be here, in Winterfell... may I hold one o f your sons?" she held her hands out and Careen lifted Reamus from the cradle and placed him in her arms. She tucked the babe in the crook of her elbow, swaddling the blanket around him and hummed a song that instantly put the babe to sleep.

Jon rose as she stared at the older woman and Sansa did the same. "Sansa... remember that song Old Nan used to sing to us when we couldn't sleep?"

"I do, Jon," Sansa said before she walked over to Ada, listening to the tune she hummed. "Careen... if she makes kidney pies as well as Old Nan did, then you have to keep her."

"I do cook and sew and play the harp, my lady," Ada answered her back, giving the babe in her arms back to his mother.

"If Lord Manderly will allow it, I would very much like for you to stay at Winterfell and help the Queen with our sons," Jon looked back at Careen, smiling as she gave him a bright smile. Lord Manderly excused Ada from her services with House Manderly, looking rather pleased he could do this for the King and Queen.

Ada thanked them for giving her a purpose again, her gray eyes filling with tears. Maester Wendull walked off towards his room with his sister, chatting about Winterfell and how wonderful it was to live there.

"Don't stay up too late, my love. I'm exhausted and these two need fed," Careen said as she gave a Jon kiss on the cheek. Sansa helped her carried the babies back to her room, telling Killian not to drink too much. Jon felt a bit of relief, knowing that Careen had finally found someone to help her with the twins. Nan Ada had a goodness about her that filled his heart with joy, a joy he hadn't felt since he was a boy.

He sat back in his chair with his horn of ale and a wide smile on his face. Killian sat beside him, patting his arm as they both let out a hardy laugh. It was nice to finally have one moment that they could just relax.

Careen and Sansa talked about the gifts the Lords had given the twins as they walked across the courtyard. Sansa went on about Old Nan and how wonderful she was, telling Careen about the kidney pies she would make and the songs she would sing. Podrick rolled his eyes, wondering how much more of this he would have to listen too.

Podrick lit the lantern at the door and walked inside first. The fireplace had a low glow to it, the embers about to go out. "I'll stoke the fire for you, your grace."

"Thank you, Podrick. Will you see where Lady Brienne and Tormund are, I haven't seen them all evening?" Careen said with a giggle, hoping the two of them were off somewhere together.

"Right away, your grace," Podrick stoked up the fire, placing some small logs on it. The flames flickered to life, sending a warm, soothing heat through the damp room.

Careen changed into her bedgown then sat by the fire and took turns nursing her sons. Sansa held Reamus while Jeddard suckled at his mother's breast. There was so much of Jon in the small babe, his nose, his chin and the dark hair that had just a bit of curl to it. The twins were identical, both of them looking very much like their father.

"It's not fair that we carry our children for nearly a year, go through the pain of birth and nurse them at our breast, only to have them look nothing like us," she giggled out, secretly hoping all her children looked like Killian.

Podrick returned with Lady Brienne shortly after Careen had finished feeding the Princes. Lady Brienne looked a little weary, her blue eyes surrounded by dark circles. "You sent for me, your grace."

"Did you see our guest out of Winterfell?" Careen tied up her gown and settled in bed while Sansa slipped out to join her husband in the Great Hall.

"I escorted them to the Wolfswoods with the supplies and fresh horses. The one they called Thoros gave me this to give to you, said you would need it soon," Brienne handed Careen an icicle shaped crystal with a blue hue. She took it and remarked on how cold it felt. She placed it on the table by the bed, admiring how beautiful it looked with the light from the fireplace dancing off of it.

"Thank you, my lady. I will take it to Maester Wendull in the morning," Careen pulled the blanket over her lap, waiting for Brienne to say something else. She stood there looking at the crystal as if it had some power over her, her eyes narrowing as she started at it. "Brienne... is there something else?"

"No, your grace. Sleep well," Brienne said as she turned to go, closing the door and heading toward the Great Hall.

~.~

Davos finally turned in for the night as the storm raged on across the sea. Ryder clung to his bunk as the ship tossed back and forth, churning the contents of his stomach. He closed his eyes and prayed to the Gods that the storm would end soon.

As he lay there, he thought about the scroll and what was written inside it would mean for Careen and the North. He would always love her, but he knew her heart belonged to Jon and as along as she was loved in return, he would be happy. Jon was a good man, a man that had more honor than Ryder could ever hope for. A man like Jon deserved a sweet, strong woman like Careen. Could he do it, could he turn Careen's world upside down? The scroll and what it implied could very well do that.

The storm subsided, returning the sea to its normal rhythmic sway. Ryder drifted off to sleep with thoughts of that fiery beauty from Greyfork on his mind. Sleep pulled him down into a dream that was as real as if he woke up in King's Landing. He stood at the tunnel that lead up from the sand beach of Blackwater Bay to the Red Keep. It was dark, damp and smelled awful, but he lit a torch and proceeded up the narrow passageway.

A shaft of light could be seen at the end of the tunnel, a tiny light that found its way from the grate above. He kept the torch close to him as he walked passed a stash of barrels filled with the same Wildfire that rested under the Sept. The tunnel forked, one going towards the Throne Room, the other towards the Godswood. Varys's little spies had searched every inch of these tunnels, but not one of them had ever been to the Godswood. Some feared the woods and some had heard stories of ghosts that kept them away. The Old Gods were not worshiped here and the Heart Tree had been cut down long ago. The Old Gods were still his Gods and he wondered what secrets could lie there.

Ryder walked until the tunnel ended and a stairway leading up was before him. He walked up the stairs, opening the wooden door to find he was in the Godswood, near the east wall. He found it strange that a secret tunnel and secret entrance were in a place the Targaryen's had no use for. Standing there, he saw nothing usual until he spotted a rare blue winter rose growing up the east wall. The story of Rhaegar giving Lyanna Stark a crown of these flowers came to him. How odd, he thought to himself as he touched the velvet petals.

With his torch in hand, he walked back down the steps and nearly stumbled over a loose stone at the bottom. Turning back to look at it, he saw the stone was hiding something. He bent down at the steps, laying the torch on the ground. He dug out the stone, then another until he had uncovered something tucked away underneath the steps. He pulled the object out, feeling how light it was. Ryder moved closer to the torch to get a better look at what he had discovered.

It was a scroll, a small piece of parchment with the seal of House Targaryen at the bottom. For a moment, Ryder thought his eyes were deceiving him. This was a written by the Last Dragon, the Prince himself. He read each line and knew this scroll was meant to put his rightful heir on the Iron Throne.

 _The truth of my bloodline lies in a vault at the Citadel. The Grand Maester knows my secrets, he carries them with him. If my life is to be extinguished and I am never to see my beloved again, seek the truth and place my heir on the throne. I pray now as I write this that my page has done as I asked and placed this where my heart will forever reside. My father and my House have been betrayed and I trust no one with the truth. I fear for my winter rose and the future she carries with her. If you are reading this Lyanna, do what must be done. As surely as a Stark must always be in Winterfell, a Targaryen must always sit upon the Iron Throne._

Ryder tucked the scroll inside his gambeson, picked up the torch and hurried back to the sandy beach of the bay. He bought a horse, a few supplies and left King's Landing as quickly as possible. He rode until he was ready to fall out of the saddle from exhaustion. He kept the scroll with him day and night, needing to take it to his brother. Howland was with Ned Stark during Robert's Rebellion and he was there when Ned found Lyanna. When he finally made it back to Greywater Watch, Howland refused to let him past the gate. He pleaded with his brother, but Howland wanted nothing else to do with his little brother. Ryder begged Howland to let him in, but again he was told to leave. He traveled on to Greyfork where he was welcomed in with open arms. Killian needed his friend, needed a reminder of happier days.

He looked for Careen but was told she was staying at Winterfell as a guest of Sansa Stark. Ryder stayed with Killian, getting him back to the man he knew and loved. One night, just after dusk, he walked out to the Kissing Tree and hid the scroll inside a hole where the branches twisted together. He left for Winterfell with Killian, hoping to see Careen and possibly win her heart.

Ryder woke with his heart pounding. The dream was so real, as if he were reliving each moment again. He woke Davos, feeling a pang of guilt for keeping the secret so long.

Davos stared at Ryder, his eyes narrowed to two tiny slits. "You better have a good reason for waking me, boy."

"There's more to the scroll than I told you. I believe the Grand Maester has proof of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark's marriage and the birth of a child. There is another Targaryen besides Daenerys and he or she is the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. There is more to the story of the Last Dragon and the Rose of Winterfell and I'll give you the proof when we get back to the North," Ryder lay back on his bunk with a pleased smile.

"I believe you... it's about time you started telling the truth, my lord. You are a son of the North and the North needs you, now more than ever." Davos patted his leg as he reclined back on his bunk. Suddenly the ship couldn't go fast enough.

* * *

 **Thank you for your continued support. A special thank you for the reviews goes out to, Devils and Angels xx, Boramir, CLTex, bfireworks5 and eleanor.**

 **I look forward to hearing what you think about the scroll and what exactly is the crystal that Thoros gave Careen. As promised, Jon and Dany will come face to face soon. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	39. Chapter 39

It's gone, Greyfork was gone. Ryder looked at the charred walls, the burnt out buildings and blackened ground. His eyes filled with tears as he entered the gate, the wood just a shell of what it was before. Davos placed his hand on the young Lord's shoulder, sharing in his grief.

"We need to find the scroll and get on the road to Winterfell before it gets too dark to travel," Davos said as he guided Ryder out towards the Kissing Tree.

The tree looked like the fire hadn't touched it, but the ground around it was cracked, everything around it dead. Ryder slipped around the back of the tree, sticking his hand in the hole to retrieve the scroll. To his surprise, he found the hole empty.

"Davos!" Ryder shouted as he began to search around the tree.

"You lost it?" Davos asked, his heart starting to pound. The implications that could be made from that piece of parchment could very well end Jon's rule and his life.

As they searched, the sound of horses approaching caused both of them to turn, the horseman calling out to them. "My Lords," the man came riding up to them with another rider beside him.

Ryder smiled at Davos as the man and his friend climbed from their horses and walked over to them. "What can I do you for you, my lord," Davos asked and Ryder continued to smile.

"Welcome to the North, Ser Jamie and Ser Bronn. What brings her away from King's Landing with war at your boarders?" Ryder asked as he watched Davos stare back at the Lords from King's Landing.

"Ryder? It is you… Lord Reed. You left King's Landing so quickly, I was sure I'd never see you again. I sent a Raven months ago to Lady Brienne, but I couldn't wait for her response. I came, hoping Lord Snow or is it Stark now… I hope to have an audience with him and his sister. If you are friendly with the King in the North, perhaps you could talk to him for me," Jamie looked over at Davos who was now sizing him up.

"We have been to Dragonstone to talk with Daenerys Targaryen, she will be sailing for the Iron Islands to speak with our King. Before I go to Jon, I must know the nature of your visit," Ryder stood tall, but Jamie still stood taller by a few inches. Jamie looked over to Bronn, the two of them looking weary from the travel.

"My sister is mad, quite mad actually. She used Wildfire to destroy the Sept of Baelor and threats to use it again. She has grown cruel in my absences and the loss of her children has only added to her madness. I can no longer stand by and watch as she burns people, has them tortured by that thing that guards her. I swore to protect King's Landing and its people and I slay one King to do so," Jamie said with a bit of melancholy in his voice. Ryder knew that truth that Ned Stark died for speaking and he knew that Cersei must be beyond all hope for Jamie to be here now.

"I will speak to the King for you, but you will wait outside of Winterfell," Ryder looked into Jamie's eyes, seeing a man on the verge of madness himself. He had lost his children, his family and his lover all to the madness that grew in the heart of the Red Keep. It must be true that only a Targaryen could set upon the Iron Throne.

The four men rode back to Winterfell with darkness approaching. The guard at the gate called for Tormund when Davos and Ryder rode up with two other guest behind them. Tormund held a torch over the battlement and grinned back at them. "About time you showed you. Should have known no sea would ever take down Davos Seaworth," Tormund shouted as the guards opened the gates.

The gate had barely opened when out of know where arrows zipped through the air. Davos turned to Jamie and Bronn, telling them to follow him. Tormund raced down the battlements to find one arrow had struck Davos in the leg and Ryder had been struck through the back. Jamie dismounted and caught Ryder as he fell from his horse.

"Get the Maester!" Davos shouted and Tormund sent a guard to get Maester Wendull.

"Jamie, you can trust Jon… he's a good man," Ryder took one last sharp breath as his eyes slowly closed. Jamie looked to Bronn and Bronn ran up to the battlements, looking for the killer that lay in wait for them. The torch light wasn't enough to see in the thick fog and pitch darkness all around them.

Allan and Maester Wendull made it to the courtyard first. He looked at Ryder while Allan treated the injury in Davos's thigh. Jamie knew this was no way to meet the King in the North. The death of a man in his service didn't look good and it especially didn't look good for him.

Davos looked at Tormund, asking him to help him on his feet. "I have to get these men to Jon, where is he?"

"In the Great Hall. I was about to join him. A large crack has formed in the Wall around Castle Black, he's worried the Wall will fall soon," Tormund looked rather solemn as he spoke, helping Davos understand how dire things had become.

"Then it's true… the Wall in the North is failing and the demons many in the South treat as myth are coming?" Jamie asked and Tormund nodded his head.

"Aye, we fight for all of Westeros," Davos said as Tormund tossed an arm around him.

Davos thanked Tormund, and they made their way to the Great Hall. They needed to see Jon and Davos needed to tell Jon about the scroll that was now missing. Tormund pushed open the large wooden doors, feeling a wave of warmth. The sound of voices chatter and forks scraping against plates could be heard as they walked passed the Great Room and into the Hall itself.

Careen sat at the head table, her red hair down around her shoulders, her cheeks a creamy mix of alabaster and rose. The smile on her face quickly faded when she saw Davos without Ryder. Sansa sat next to her holding a baby and an older lady was standing behind her with another. Careen locked eyes with him as he stood in the archway. She gave him a cheery smile and stood, her sleek figure replacing the full belly she had last time Davos saw her.

"Ser Davos... welcome back," Careen said as she smiled and Meera ran to him. Howland stood as his eyes filled with tears. He knew Ryder wasn't with him because he was gone.

Meera gave Davos a hardy hug and he squeezed her back, whispering he was sorry. Maester Wendull escorted Jamie and Bronn to the Great Room, then joined the others in the Great Hall. The blood on his hands cause a stir in the room.

"Lady and Lord Reed… I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do," Maester Wendull said and Meera fell to the ground, sobbing. Howland helped Bran over to Meera as they consoled her.

"Tormund, Jon is in the Armory with his council… I'll take care of her," Careen waved for Nan Ada to take the babies as she and Sansa helped Meera over to a table.

Davos stopped to look at the babies, smiling back at Careen. "Twins... Congratulations, your grace. I'm sorry to bring death to your door… I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Davos. Death is coming for us all," Careen said as she kissed Davos on the cheek before taking Reamus and walking to the Keep.

"I'll take you to Jon," Sansa said with sorrow in her voice. She had never really liked Ryder, but she knew there was those that would miss him. The Reeds had become a strong family, Howland had finally forgiven Ryder and Meera had her uncle back. Just like the Starks, they were a strong family, their binds tight, their fealty to each other strong and they were fierce to defend those they loved.

Sansa did a double take when they stopped at the Great Room. She looked back at Davos, her blue eyes wide. "Jamie Lannister?"

"Lady Sansa," he bowed to the Lady of Winterfell, but he could feel the icy jabs of her glare. She turned from him, her heart pounding as she led him out to the Armory where Jon had a map of the Wall and the land beyond on a large oak table. Killian, Podrick and Lady Brienne stood around him, all of them looking up when Tormund walked in with Davos. Davos tried to explain to Jon why Ser Jamie Lannister was here, but Jon wasn't ready to listen and drew his sword. Jamie looked back at Jon seeing the hatred for him written all over his face. Jon wasn't sure if Jamie had anything to do with his father's death, but a Lannister was a Lannister.

"Why are you here?" Jon said as Lady Brienne stood in front of Jamie, her sword drawn.

"I'm sorry, your grace. He sent a Raven months ago, but with everything that's happened, I didn't' think he would actually come North. I trust him, your grace," Brienne lowered her sword, her hand reaching out and lowering Jon's blade.

"Lady Brienne, since you know Ser Jamie better than I, why don't you see him to the Great Room. We'll discuss this after I've talked to Davos," Jon commanded, needing to make it very clear to Jamie he was King.

"As you wish," Brienne turned to go and Sansa went with them. She wanted to talk to Jamie herself, there was much she needed to get off her chest.

Sansa didn't know what to think when Jamie turned to her, took her hand and bowed. He looked up at her with such kindness in his eyes, she knew this wasn't the same man she knew back in Kings Landing.

"I would like to say how sorry I am for all that you have endured, my lady. If you will accept my apology, I would be most grateful. I can't change anything, can't bring your father back, can't make your brother walk, but I will help your family save the North and stop the Mad Queen," Jamie said with a heavy heart, his voice as soft as she had ever heard it. She accepted his gracious apology and hoped they could form an alliance in the future.

Arya motioned for Sansa to come to her from the entrance. Her eyes were glued to Jamie Lannister as she waved for her sister.

"What is it Arya?" Sansa said as he walked over to her, seeing Sandor Clegane standing behind her.

"Follow me," Arya whispered as she walked towards the courtyard.

They walked into the Sept, the holy temple once a place of solace for Sansa and her mother. She lit a few candles and walked to the altar. Sansa sat on the bench across from her, wondering what was on her sister's mind. "The Hound found this at the gate. He knows the arrow well… the Brotherhood uses them. He said Thoros won't give up on Careen. He's convinced she can end the Long Night. I think Thoros and Beric have been here all along. They sent the rest of the Brotherhood to the Wall, but they stayed. I told Careen to toss that crystal out, but she kept it. There is blood magic in that thing, I can feel a darkness in it."

"I know you trust… him," Sansa said as she pointed to Sandor, her eyes narrowing slightly, "but should we. He was with them, Arya and he could still be one of them." Sansa's eyes narrowed more, her lips pursing.

"You don't have to trust me… she does and that's enough for me. I'm not with them, never was. I used them for food and shelter and they used me to get them North. I'm here because of Arya and I'm going South with her to end this once and for all," Sandor walked away from them, heading back to the main gate.

"I think you're a fool for trusting him, but I will always love you and be here for you, Arya," Sansa pulled Arya in her arms, hugging her little sister.

"I know," Arya said back to her, wishing others could see in Sandor what she saw.

"What was that?" Sansa asked as they heard thumping on the roof of the Sept. They both looked up and Arya pulled Needle from the side of her hip.

"Run," Arya whispered, pushing Sansa towards the door. Sansa did as her sister asked, opening the door when a hand grabbed her, tossing her on the ground.

"Sansa!" Arya shouted as she raced for the door, but the Sept door had been wedged shut. She shoved and pushed, but the door wouldn't budge.

Sansa tried to fight the man on top of her, reaching for the dagger Killian had given her that she kept in her boot. She managed to claw at the man's face, her nails digging into his flesh.

The man began to pull at her cloak, ripping her dress as he grabbed for her hands. She kicked him, slapped him and yelled for help as she tried to get free from his grasp. He pinned her arms to the ground, his legs straddling her hips as he gazed down at her. "You're not the Finn girl…" he grunted, blood dripping from his eye as a tiny blade pierced it.

Sansa pushed the man away from her, his dead body bleeding out on the cold ground. She looked up to see Arya wiping Needle off on the hem of her shirt. "Are you alright?" Arya asked as Sandor came running back towards them.

The man was wearing a red cloak like that of Thoros. Sandor said he'd never seen him before, swearing the man was not with the Brotherhood.

Sansa stood up with tears in her eyes, her heart racing as she remembered the way Ramsay would hold her down. The group in the Armory heard the screams and came racing out. Killian ran to this bride, taking her in his arms and holding her a she wept.

"What happened?" Jon shouted, seeing the blood on his little sister's shirt. Arya looked back at Sansa and told Jon how the man grabbed Sansa and tossed her down on the ground, ripping her dress and tearing her cloak off. She finally rammed the door open and shoved Needle through his eye. Jon looked at Sansa, seeing the bodice of her dress ripped, her cloak lying on the ground, red marks on her wrists and her fingernails bloodied. "Take Sansa to your room Killian. I need a moment with Arya."

Jon walked off towards the Great Hall with Arya and Sandor as Killian took Sansa to the Keep. After Killian got Sansa settled, he poured her some wine and kept stroking her back. Maester Wendull came in to make sure Sansa was well, offering her some Milk of the Poppy to help her sleep. She took it, wishing to forget all about the indecent.

"Thank you, Maester Wendull," Killian said, asking the Maester if Sansa would be alright. Sansa lifted her heavy eyes, letting her hand stroke his scruffy cheek.

"Maester Wendull will stay with me. Go to Jon, he needs you more than I do," she said as he kissed her forehead, stroked her face and promised he'd return quickly. Once Killian was gone, Sansa fell fast asleep.

Killian could hear raised voices as soon as he entered the Hall. He felt just as angry, wishing he had the chance to end the fucker that dare to touch his bride.

"It's that damn crystal. Why do you think the Thoros gave it to her, Jon?" Arya asked, trying to prove to Jon the crystal was dangerous.

"I don't know why he gave it to her, Arya. Bran and Maester Wendull looked it over and neither of them found anything wrong with it. What makes you so sure it's the crystal?" Jon asked as Killian walked in, grinning at the fact Brienne and Podrick were standing guard over Jamie Lannister in the Great Room.

"Bring it to me and I'll prove it to you," Arya looked Jon straight in the eyes and Jon nodded back at her.

"Very well then," Jon said as he sent Allan to bring back the crystal.

They waited in silence for what seemed like forever when Allan came back, his eyes looking dull with dark circles under them. "Your… Grace," he said in a low voice, his hand shaking as he handed it to him.

Jon could feel the power in the crystal, the Old Magic that lived deep inside it. It was cold, but had a heat that throbbed from its center. He handed it to Arya, who immediately tossed it in the fireplace. Jon's eyes went wide as he watched the crystal land on the logs, the fires receding from it.

"I told you so. Careen tried to smash it and burn it, but it couldn't be destroyed. The magic inside of it doesn't affect her and Nan Ada said it must be because Careen is a child of Winter. She was born in the last winter… during a snow storm." Arya used the sword to pull the crystal from the fire, placing it on the hearth.

"Find out what this fucking thing is… I have a Lannister to deal with," Jon let his frustration get the better of him as he barked at Arya before joining Jamie in the Great Room.

~.~

Careen settled into bed after getting her sons to sleep. The night had been a long and unsettling one. When she heard Ryder had been murdered, she couldn't believe it. Winterfell was all a buzz with gossip of what had happened to Sansa as well. It has been a strange night and Allan coming for the crystal on behalf of Jon was even stranger.

Nan Ada checked on the boys one last time before she turned in for the night. "Is there anything you need before I go, your grace."

"No, nothing," Careen answered as she pulled the blanket up to her neck. She turned towards the cradles to watch her sleeping children as she fought sleep. She wanted to stay awake to talk to Jon. He had the weight of the North on his shoulders and with Jamie Lannister under their roof that only added the pressure of that weight.

"Good night, your grace," Ada said as she blew out the candle by the door. Careen's heart was too heavy to sleep. She tossed and turned as thoughts of losing Jon crossed her mind. Ryder was gone and she didn't even get to say goodbye to him. She couldn't lose one more person she loved, but she knew death was not done yet.

She climbed out of the bed, took each of her sons and laid them in her bed. "I promise both of you to protect you and love you and do everything I can to keep you safe. If something should happen to me or your father, your aunts and uncle love you very much and will raise you the best they can. Mother loves you and that will never change."

Careen turned when the door opened and Jon came in. He looked tired, his brown eyes dripping with worry and grief. "Are the boys asleep?" he asked as he sat by the fire to take off his boots.

"Yes, I was the one that couldn't sleep," she reached out her hand and he took it. He gave her a small smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ser Jamie wants to talk to both of us tomorrow. I agreed after the events of today, that was best. Davos told me Ryder confessed to him, he found a scroll written by my real father that said the truth of his bloodline rested in a vault in the Citadel. Samwell has left the Citadel or I would send him a Raven. It's all starting to close in on me, Careen," Jon said as he pulled Careen in his arms and held on to her tightly.

Careen stroked the back of his head, feeling his despair as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm here, my love. We will handle this together. Tomorrow we will bury Ryder and deal with the Lion. Tonight, you let me take your burden."

She kissed his neck, her lips gently caressing up to his bearded jaw. He let out a long sigh as she helped him take off his leathers, lifting his arms so she could pull his shirt over his head. He stood and she unlaced his pants, slowly pulling them down his legs. Her blue eyes smiled up at him as she placed soft kissed along the hard V along his hips.

"Careen," he moaned out and she pulled him back on the bed and placed the twins in their cradle. She pulled her gown over her head and he smiled back at her. "You are too damn beautiful."

"No… you are my love," she said as she climbed back on the bed, letting her hands slide up his legs, her fingertips languidly moving over his tight muscles.

Jon moaned as she trailed her fingers over the top of his thighs, across the plain of his abdomen and over the hard rigid muscles of his stomach. Careen inched herself up further in the bed, letting her legs straddle his body. She lowered herself down, placing kisses along his hips. He lifted his head, gazing down at his beauty, her ginger hair curtaining her face.

"Careen," he whispered to her as she kissed up his body. When she began to lick and suck on his flesh, he had to fight the urge to toss her on the bed. She lifted her eyes to him, her smile looking seductive and devious.

"You're too tense, my love... you need to relax," she said in a sultry voice, her body dipping down so she could rub her breast on his chest. The spark of desire that was burning inside of her was now burning out of control. They hadn't been together in so long and she missed this part of their relationship. Tonight wasn't about that really, it was about connecting with her husband and making him forget his worries, if only for a short while.

"I could eat you up," Jon said back to her, placing his hands on her back. He let his fingers glide over her sides, prickling her skin and making her moan. The twins stirred in their sleep and Jon stalled his movements.

"They'll be fine... don't stop," Careen lowered her body on his, grinding her hips against him and rubbing her mound over his erection. She was on fire, her body on the verge of exploding already. Jon began to stroke his fingertips over her sides, his mouth finding hers as their lips and tongues mingled into a heated, passionate unison.

He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss as he rolled her over on her back. She smiled back at him, understanding his urgency. She felt it too, the need, the want, the earning. Each and every kiss, every touch, every movement Jon made was adding fuel to her fire. They were made for each other, their bodies so in tune they knew what the other needed when they needed it.

Jon wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her up in his lap. She held tight to him as he slid inside her, thrusting his hips and pushing his length over her tight, soft velvet. They both slammed their eyes shut as the sensation tingled up from their apex, over their bodies and shivered up their spines. "Jon... Jon... Jon."

Careen tried to keep her voice low, tried not to wake the sleeping babies beside them, but the euphoria that was filling her took over and she shouted out her husband's name. Jon capped his hand over her mouth as he turned his head to look over to the cradles. The twins slept on as if no sound at all had been made. Careen looked back at him, her hips bucking back at him and he obliged her by thrusting back hard.

Jon kept his hand over her mouth as he pumped harder and faster. Careen lifted her legs over his hips, giving him back what she was getting. He growled as he got closer to completion, his back arching as her fingernails clawed across his flesh. "I... love... fucking you," he said in a deep, panting voice.

There were two sides of Jon when they were making love. The tender, gentle lover that worshiped her body, giving her sweet kisses and caressed her skin with the touch of his hand and there was this more animalistic side that grunted and growled as he thrust his hips hard, pumping his massive cock deep inside her and losing himself to the feel of her walls tight around him as she milked him dry. That Jon was very present and nibbling hard on her neck as they both soared up towards the heavens, letting the bliss of their orgasm take over.

They both tumbled to the bed, breathless and sweaty. The smile on Careen's face was beaming so bright it could be seen for miles. "I love you, Jon Snow," she said as she rolled over on her side.

"And I love you, wife," he smiled back at her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

A tiny whimper came from one of the cradles, then another and Careen knew their moment was over. She rolled out of bed when someone knocked on the door. "Your Grace... you're needed."

Jon jumped out of bed and tossed on his pants and shirt. He pushed his hair back as Careen tossed on her gown and lifted Jeddard from his cradle. He opened the door to find Podrick standing there looking a bit worried.

"What is it, Podrick?" Jon asked, his body still buzzing with the feel of making love to his beauty.

"Master Wendull received a Raven... he said he needs to speak to you immediately," Podrick lowered his eye as soon as he saw Careen sitting by the fire, nursing one of the Princes.

"The hour is late and I'm tired, Pod... bring Maester Wendull to me," Jon closed the door and fell back on the bed. Since he'd become King, he'd know very little calm in his life and he so desperately needed one with his wife for just one night.

"Jon, I'm sorry, my love. I tried to give you one peaceful night," Careen spoke softly as she held her son to her breast. Jon looked over at her, loving the image before him. This was what he was fighting for, this was what he needed more than anything.

"I never asked to be King, never wanted a crown," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to stroke his sleeping son's cheek.

"It's as Sansa says... heavy is the crown. Westeros is full of crowns these days. There's a Dragon Queen that sits upon the Stone Throne of Dragonstone, A Lannister Queen that sits upon the Iron Throne, A Greyjoy Queen that sits upon the Salt Throne and a two Queens that rule Dorne and Highgarden, but they will all look to the King in the North when the Night King marches into the land of the living," her words resounded in his heart, her truth echoing in his head as she gazed back at the beautiful, witty and wise beyond her years, woman that he had married.

"And who will the North look to while if fight a war to unite Westeros?" he asked, feeling a sorrow in his heart that pulled hard.

Careen answered back with the only response she could. "Bran is a Stark and Lord of Winterfell. We will keep the North strong and Tormund and the Free Folk will help guard the Wall. You are not in this alone... you never were."

Podrick returned with the Maester, the message from the South in his hand. He handed it to the King, but his eyes were on Careen. Jon read the message and he too looked at Careen.

"It's from the Red Woman. She said the Lord of Light calls to you and you must obey. That man in my courtyard, the one with the red cloak, how did he get in?" Jon looked to Podrick and the young man stood ready to answer his King.

"The Hound said they used the tunnel that leads from the Wolfswood up to the Library. He found the bars of the gate chiseled out so he could slip through. Lady Brienne checked with the guards at that gate, but none heard or saw a thing," Podrick stepped back after he answered the King's question.

"If that Red Witch comes North... I will hang her," Jon shouted, waking his sons. He picked Reamus up, cradling him in his arms. He dismissed Podrick and Maester Wendull as he sat on the bed and pondered how much more could he endure.

~.~

Arya sat still in the darkness of her room looking at the crystal, watching as the blue hue from inside it flickered. She was careful not to handle it with her bare hand, remembering how it drained Brienne and Allan became as they held it.

There was something about the crystal that seemed odd, otherworldly in a way. It looked like the icicles that hung from the eve's all around Winterfell. But there was something else, something that triggered a memory.

She sat in the sewing circle, her needle not moving as she gazed out the window. She could hear Jon and Robb training down below and wished she could be there with them. Old Nan tapped her on her shoulder, waving for her to follow. They walked over to the window and Old Nan told her to look at the Godswood and how beautiful it was. She pulled her eyes from her brother's sparing match to see exactly what Old Nan found so impressive.

"You don't remember the last winter, my little lady. It was a short one, but harsh and cold. The winter came with stories of long ago, from a time when Giants walked these lands and Dragons flew overhead. I told you the stories of the Ice Dragon before, but I've never told you this. The last Ice Dragon died a long, long time ago, but it left one thing behind... a shard from its icy breath. The fire inside the Ice Dragon's breath was a deep blue and the ice that spewed from its breath could cut a man into. There is a tale that the Bran the Builder found the shard in the snow at the Wall and the Children of the Forest cast their magic on it. It's said that the shard was buried with him. Only a child of Divine powers gifted by the Old Gods can use the shard to bring back what was lost," Old Nan patted the top of her head and told her to get back to her sewing.

"A Divine child?" Arya wrapped the crystal up and placed inside a wooden box. She hoped once morning came, she and Careen could venture out to the Godswood and she could use her Divine powers to bring out the true powers that resided inside the icy crystal.

* * *

 **Thank you for your continued support. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.**

 **A special thank you goes out to CLTex, Boramir, bfireworks5 and jamesgamer for the reviews last chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

The crystal in Careen's hand didn't feel cold at all as she walked to the Godswood with Arya. The wind howled around them, pushing Scorch's fur back and leaving their cheeks and noses a rosy red. A storm was brewing just over the horizon and the clouds looked dark and ominous.

There was a palpable beat in Careen's hand as they approached the Heart Tree. She could feel a strong magic in the stone in her hand, just like the Old Magic that lived in the Great Tree.

"What do you hope to find?" Careen asked Arya, seeing a determination in her deep brown eyes.

"Thoros stole that crystal from our family crypt and had Brienne give it to you. I know you don't think there's anything to the story Old Nan told me, but no one in Westeros thought they'd ever see a dragon again, yet they fly above Dragonstone," Arya was quick to remind her sister in law of Old Nan's story and that Old Magic still lives.

"I'm not saying there isn't any truth to the story, I'm just concerned that you have too much faith in me. Jon is with his council and Ser Jamie, they talk about the future of the North and Westeros and I'm chasing stories," Careen could feel Arya's glare on her face as she walked past her, Scorch right on her heels.

She knelt down in front of the Heart Tree, clutching the crystal in one hand as she reached out to touch the Heart Tree with the other. A numbing cold crept over her, followed by a blazing heat. She could hear a heartbeat, so strong and loud it was as if she were next to it. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils, then the sounds of screaming and a language she didn't understand.

A name lingered in her head, a name repeated over and over until it was clear to her. A female voice said the name as in a command and the screaming started again. "Drogon!" the female said again and the smell of sulfur surrounded Careen.

Careen could feel a prickly coldness on the palms of her hands and the bottoms of her feet. She closed her eyes and saw the Night King standing before her, his hands raised as if to command the legion of the dead to come forth. She called out a name and she felt herself rising up towards the sky. "Wynter!" she shouted and the sound of ice cracking filled her ears.

Arya pulled her away from the tree, her eyes wide with fear. "Careen, you need to stop."

"Why?" Careen asked as her teeth chattered hard and her body began to shiver.

"I can't let you freeze to death. We need to get you back and warmed up. Jon will want to know what you saw and so do I," Arya took her hands, trying to warm them up as Scorched whimper at her feet.

As they walked back towards the Great Hall, Careen felt herself being pulled towards the crypts. Careen told Arya to go to Jon and she'd join them shortly. Arya stared back at her with this puzzled looked on her face. Scorch sat back on her haunches and looked up at Arya with those sad eyes of hers.

"Alright, but don't' be too long," Arya walked away slowly until Careen was out of sight. She was eager to find out when they would travel South and if Jamie Lannister was going with them.

Careen walked to the crypt entrance and felt something guiding her inside. The crystal in her hand throbbed, the blue hue from within it glowing. She walked inside, lighting candles at the tomb of Ned and Lyanna. She sent up a prayer that Jon would not be laid to rest here for many years.

Something pulled Careen deeper in the crypt. She walked until the blue glow seeping from between her fingers dulled. When she stopped, she looked upon the crypt of Brandon Stark, the Builder.

The ground beneath her feet felt warm as did the air around her. The hot springs that sit under the Great Keep ran deep under the crypt and kept the cold at bay.

Careen examined the tomb of Bran the Builder, seeing the stone lid had scratches around the edge, where it had been moved. She looked over the carvings in the stone and smiled when she saw the Direwolf sigil, a crown with the words King of Winter at the top and the words Winter is Coming stretching from one end to the other. Her fingers ran over the letters, the Divine awaking as she touched them.

She turned when she heard the squeaky wheels of Bran's cart and saw Meera pushing it. Scorch had left Careens' side, running straight to Bran. Careen knew she could always count on her little Direwolf to be there for her.

Meera's eyes were red from her tears as she left Bran to give Careen a hug. The funeral for Ryder was beautiful and many spoke of what a great man he was. Howland broke down several times, wishing he could tell his brother he loved him one more time. Bran asked Careen what she was doing and she told him a feeling, or maybe the crystal pulled her hair. They took each other's hand as they touch the tomb and Bran's head went back as his eyes turned white.

Instantly, they found themselves standing by the Wall with Aedan Finn and Brandon Stark looking upon their good work.

"Winter is coming," Bran said to Aedan as the red head stroked his fiery beard.

"The Children have promised me when the Long Night comes and Winter is upon the blood of our blood, the Old Magic will wake and with it the salvation of the North. One mighty beast died to make the wall, another will arise if the magic fails. When the day comes and the King of Night blows upon the Darkness, the land of men will need the Divine," Aedan held the crystal in his hand, the shard shining brightly as he hung it around Bran's neck. "Keep this safe, my friend… the North must not fall."

"The blood of my blood will fight to defend the Wall and the North… the blood of your blood will fight to defend the old ways. It will take fire and ice to safe Westeros. What a beautiful song it would be if they could make music together," Bran clasped his hand on Aedan's shoulder as they walked away from the wall, leaving their secrets inside the ice.

Careen pulled her hand from Bran's, the two of them staring at the stone tomb before them. The crystal in her hand began to pulse, the blue hue growing brighter. Bran took the icy stone, but quickly dropped it when it burnt his head. It wasn't a hot heat, but a cold one, as if his skin had been frostbitten.

"Bran, let me see," Careen picked up the crystal and took his hand, seeing the shape of the crystal on his palm. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her finger over the mark.

The image of Aedan Finn flashed in her mind, his hands engulfed in a blue flame. She was linked to him in that moment, felt the Divine that lived inside him as it lived inside her. She was born to finish what he started and she knew her journey would begin when the Wall came tumbling down.

"Bran, I have to go to the Wall... I have to," she felt her heart being torn into as she made up her mind to travel deeper North.

"Jon will never allow it, Careen. You have Jeddard and Reamus to think about and you are Queen in the North, you have a duty to your family and your people," Bran held tight to her hand, trying to make her see reason.

"Aedan Finn and Brandon Stark built the Wall to keep the Nigh King out, but it will fall and I must be there when it does," Careen looked Bran in the eyes, holding on to the hope she would return from the Wall.

Meera knelt down beside Bran, taking Careen's other hand. "Pray about it, let the Old Gods show you the way. If you feel this is your true path, then I will take you back."

"We both will," Bran looked at the women before him, loving them both for being so brave.

"I will pray and I'm sure the Old Gods will show me the path I'm to travel," Careen hugged them both before she went back to the Keep to check on her children.

As soon as she saw her sleeping babes, her heart felt unburden. She sat by their cradles, humming a song to them as she gazed down upon them. The battle being waged between her head and her heart was causing turmoil that frayed her nerves. Could she leave her children and her husband, with no promise she'd return?

Davos knocked on the door, asking to speak to her. Nan Ada let him in and left to give them the room. Davos sat down by the cradles, smiling down on the sleeping twins.

"The Princes grow strong, your grace," Davos commented and Careen gazed back up at him.

"Call me Careen... with you I don't feel the need for formalities. What's on your mind, Davos?" Careen said back to him as he stood.

"Jon talks with Ser Jamie, alone. They are in the Great Hall now and the others wait in the Great Room for them to finish. You've been very quiet and I know it's more than Ryder's death that has silenced you," Davos squatted down, his eyes gazing into hers.

"Why would a man that believes in the Lord of Light raid the tomb of a man that lived and died serving the Old Gods? Thoros took this crystal from Brandon Stark's tomb and told me a day would come when I would need it. He believes the Lord of Light guides me and gave me my powers for his purpose. I am a child of the Old Gods, their magic runs in my veins as it did Aedan Finn. Jon and I have a destiny, one the Old Gods set in motions a very long time ago. Jon may very well be The Prince that was Promised, but its Old Magic that lives in him. The Wall was our only hope to keep the Night King from taking our lands and our people, but we both know he will come and he will lay waste to it all. Jon needs to convince Daenerys to help him, her dragons can save us." Careen held back her tears, wanting to be strong for her children and her people.

"Aye, I believe Jon is destined for great things, but he needs you to accomplish them. Promise me you won't do anything foolish, Careen. Jon's mind leads him in matters of battle and strategy, but his heart can persuade him off his true path. Make sure each step you take is one that doesn't lead to destruction," Davos spoke his mind, seeing his words had an effect on the Queen.

"I promise, my lord," she said softly back to him, wishing she had the answers she needed.

Nan Ada returned after Davos left with more blankets for the Princes. Careen had a very serious look on her face, one that Ada had seen the Queen wear before. "What troubles you child?"

"War, my good lady... war and what it brings. I can't for the life of me understand why the Old Gods gave me this gift... why?" Careen answered her back with a harshness in her voice.

"My child, what are the words of the noble houses you have claim too. House Finn's words are, Reap What Is Sowed and House Stark is Winter is Coming... that is all you need to know," Nan Ada patted her shoulder as she checked the blankets swaddling the twins.

Those words sparked something inside Careen. Bran and Aedan said their blood would defend the North and save the world and it was that conversation that had Careen's mind buzzing. Reap... that word had always held meaning with her father. You reap what you sow, he'd said to her a thousand times. You can't reap it if you don't sow it, he'd say to his sons as they walked the lines of wheat and barley that grew near their great home. Why did the first Finn's choose those words and the same could be asked about House Stark... Winter is coming.

Reap and Winter, those words had to mean something. The words tumbled over and over in her mind until the truth dawn on her like a torch being lit in the dark. She left the twins with Nan Ada as she raced out the door and ran back to the Godswood. She ran until she came to the Heart Tree, falling to her knees as she held the crystal tightly in her hand. She looked down at the crystal, waiting for the Divine to show her what to do. Without touching the tree, she could feel the energy from the crystal flow all around her. The earth quaked and the branches shook the leaves on the tree. The pond beside the tree rippled and that was when Careen noticed even with the cold temperatures and icy wind, the pond never froze over.

"A mighty beast died, but one is waiting to be reaped. If the Wall falls the Old Magic will live once again, like it did in the days of the First Men. Now I get it... I called the name Wynter... Winter is coming. Could it be? No... they're only stories. Brandon Stark couldn't have an Ice Dragon in Winterfell, but he could have the makings of one," Careen pondered out loud as her hand holding the crystal slipped into the cool water of the pond.

A power so strong, so overwhelming, took her, pitching her forward and into the pond. The water pulled her down, grabbing at her as if it had hands. Careen tried to fight back up, but it was useless, she was being dragged to the bottom. Then she heard a voice, one that she thought she'd never hear again.

Ryder spoke to her, his voice so soft it calmed her racing heart. "Careen, the answers are here. What was gone will live again and you are the spark of live. You mustn't leave Winterfell, not yet. Reap what is in your grasp, for only you can tame it. The Children gave you their gifts, now use them."

A hand grasped her forearm, pulling her up out of the water. She looked upon the face of her husband, Jon clutching her to his chest as they both lay on the snowy ground. "I have you, my love," Jon said as Ser Jamie and Ser Davos stood behind him.

~.~

Jon stood at the fireplace, looking back at Ser Jamie Lannister. He took in counsel all the things Davos and Killian and told him. Tormund had searched all night for any signs that more of the Lord of Lights followers were lying in wait. Melisandre had undoubtedly sent this man to find Careen and bring the Queen to her. The Red Witch would pay with her life if he found her.

Now was not the time for that, it was the time to talk of the South and the Mad Queen that sits upon the Iron Throne. Jon didn't fully trust Ser Jamie, but he wanted to. It was obvious to him Cersei was beyond Jamie's reach or he wouldn't be in Winterfell.

"My sister will burn King's Landing to the ground if we don't stop her," Jamie said, breaking the silence lingering in the room.

"Aye, but I fear the Dragon Queen will do the same. Either way, the South will burn," Jon said back, his words causing Jamie to think the same.

"I want to go with you when you meet her. I understand your reservations; I mean her no harm. I merely wish to know her plans for Westeros and my sister," Jamie pulled out a chair and sat, but his eyes never left Jon's face.

"We travel for the Iron Islands in two days. A Raven has been sent to Dragonstone of our plans. I'm sure you'll want to see your brother again," Jon said with a small grin, wondering what the dynamic of their relationship was.

"I'm sure Tyrion will have plenty to say to me and I, to him. There are those that claim loyalty to Daenerys Targaryen, but I know for a fact they would slit her throat given the chance. You can take a spider out of its web, but it's still a spider," Jamie rose, joining Jon by the fire.

"And do I have a spider before me now? The Lannister's have done nothing but cause pain to my family. Bran can't walk, my father is dead, their mother is dead... my brothers are dead and my family was scattered. I have Bran, Sansa and Arya back and I won't lose any of them to a Lannister again. If you betray me..." Jon locked eyes with him when Lady Brienne walked in.

"You can trust him, your grace. I swear by the Old Gods and the New. If he betrays you, I'll run his own sword through him... this I swear to you," she placed the Valyrian blade on the table, the lion pommel shining back at Jamie.

"You won't' have to," Jamie said as he walked over to Brienne, placing his hand over hers as it rested on the sword.

Jon cleared his throat and grinned back at Brienne. "Thank you, my lady. We leave in two days, Ser Jamie."

"Wait... there is something I must tell you," Jamie stopped Jon as he turned to go, ready to divulge the secret that had been eating at him since he entered the gates of Winterfell again. "It was me... I pushed Bran out the window. He caught me with Cersei and we couldn't let the truth get back to Robert. I'm sorry for what I did and I'm glad the boy lived. If you want to take my life, I won't stop you, but I want to help you save your family and what's left of mine."

"Is there more you'd like to tell me?" Jon asked with a sour tone, his face pulled tight.

"I didn't kill your father, but I had a hand in his capture. I found Catelyn to be a woman of honor and I admired her greatly. What happen at the Red Wedding was not my doing, but it was my father's. We've both suffered losses, your grace. When you look upon the cold, dead body of one of your children, then you will know what real grief is,' Jamie hung his head and walked towards the door.

"We'll talk more tonight when we gather with my family to eat. I'm sure Sansa, Bran and Arya would like a word with you," Jon walked out of the Great Hall with Jamie, when Davos approached him looking rather concerned.

"Your Grace, I believe your Queen needs you," Davos said and the three of them walked towards the Keep when Allan stopped them, telling them Nan Ada was worried about the Queen as well. He told Jon he saw Careen running towards the Godswood when Nan Ada sent for him.

Jon, Davos and Jamie headed off to find the Queen, each of them fearing for her safety. "Do you think it's the Red Priests again?" Jamie asked, remembering the greeting he got when he arrived.

"They wouldn't dare try to take the Queen again," Davos said as they raced towards the Heart Tree.

Jon called Careen's name, the three men looking around for any trace of her. Scorch and Ghost came galloping into the Godswood, the two Direwolves stopping at the pond. Scorch began to whimper as she pawed at the cold ground and Ghost howled as he paced the edge of the water.

Jamie saw a glimpse of red hair floating near the surface of the water and shouted for Jon. Jon moved swiftly to his knees, reaching into the water and grasping Careen's arm. He pulled her to the surface, holding her tightly to his chest. "I have you, my love."

Davos took off his cloak and tossed it over Careen as she shivered in the cold Northern air. Jon lifted her up in his arms, cradling her to him. She looked up into his soft brown eyes, moving her hand from under the warmth of the cloak to point to the pond. "Wynter is coming," she said as her teeth chattered.

"No, my love... Winter is here," Jon said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She shook her head, her face becoming paler. "No... Wynter... is coming." Careen said again as she opened her palm, showing them the crystal. The icy stone tumbled from her hand, landing in the snow. Jamie bent down, taking the crystal and remarking on how cold it felt. He handed it to Careen and she held it up for all of them to see. The once blue hue inside it was now gone, leaving just the icy like stone.

Davos furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the stone, seeing something strange inside it now. A tiny crack inside the stone, like that of an egg being hatched. "I've seen magic do many things. I've seen blood magic bring a shadow to life and bring a man back from the dead, but I never thought I'd ever see this."

Careen smiled back at him, nodding her head. "Daenerys's had her eggs... I have my crystal. From fire, they were born, from ice... Wynter will come."

Jon was still puzzled to what Careen and Davos were talking about until a memory long forgotten came to him. The stories Old Nan used to tell him of the Ice Dragon of the North and how it wasn't hatched from an egg, but from ice.

He hurried Careen back to their room, telling the others to go to the Great Hall and wait for him. Careen was trembling all over, but she kept the crystal close to her.

Nan Ada jumped up from her chair by the fireplace, racing to help Jon with Careen. The Queen refused to let go of the crystal, so Ada did her best to remove her wet clothes and help her into dry ones.

"Is there anything else you need, your grace," Ada said to Jon as she gazed upon Careen. Her lips were starting to turn a light blue and her skin as white as snow.

"No, you may go," Jon said quickly as he took off his leathers and boots, lying down on the bed next to Careen. He pulled her in his arms, rubbing her back to warm her. She was cold, cold as death and it scared Jon. He had almost lost her once; he'd be damned if he was going to lose her now.

"I have to go back to the pond," Careen said in a low tone, her voice barely audible.

"You're staying in bed with me until you're better and you're not going to disagree with me," he chided her, holding her closer to him.

"Jon… I have a duty. I am the Divine," she whispered in his ear and he pulled back from her, taking her face in his hand.

"You are my wife, their mother and nothing more. You were born Divine, made a Queen, but you my love… you have only one duty. To live and love. Ygritte taught me what it meant to love and showed me how to please a woman, but have taught me how to use my heart, how to let love become a part of me. I thought I knew what love was… I was wrong. You are my love, my one and only and if the Gods should take me this moment, I will die having known the love of my life," he kissed her cool lips, letting one single tear roll down his face.

She placed her hand upon his cheek, smiling back at him through her own tears. "I love you more than life, Jon Snow and if I died this day, I die having been loved by the love of my life. No man will or could ever compare to you."

Jon lay back on the bed, pulling her on his chest. He continued to stroke her back, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt some warmth to her skin. "I was taken with you the moment I saw you and have loved you since the day we married, but the mere thought of living this life without you is torture. Promise me, even if the Divine calls to you, you won't put yourself in danger."

"I can't make you that promise, Jon," she looked up at him, her sapphire blue eyes looking bright against her pale skin.

"Why?" he asked her with a harsh tone, his brown eyes boring back at her.

"Because you can't promise me the same. I need you, our children need you and the North needs you. They need me too, and I have to try to save them and you," her words cut into his heart, leaving him a little hollow.

"Aye, I can't promise the same to you. All I can promise is that I will love you with all my heart until the day I die, my sweet winter rose," Jon kissed the top of her head, hoping the day never came he had to wake to a day that didn't have her in it.

A knocking at the door stirred Jon from his thoughts. He sat up in the bed, pulling Careen up with him. "Enter," he said as the door opened.

Tormund stood before him with blood on his sword. Careen turned to him, her heart hammering in her chest. "Are you injured?"

"No, but I can't say the same for the sorry fuckers outside the Hunter's Gate. Two of them, with red cloaks… one said Melisandre was waiting for him in the Riverlands. What do you want to do?" Tormund slid his sword back in the sheath and closed the door.

"Go to the Riverlands with Killian and deal with her. I have to leave for the Iron Islands and I can't leave if Careen isn't safe," Jon said as he climbed out of the bed, taking his bride's hand.

"Yes, you can. Jon, I can't leave Witnerfell… not yet. This stone isn't just a stone or a crystal. It contains the Old Magic of an Ice Dragon and I must hatch it out," she said as she placed the stone in his hand.

"Then they aren't just stories. What do you need?" he asked as he looked closer at the crystal, seeing the crack inside and something else… something old.

"The water of the pond, it will hatch the dragon as fire hatched the three of the Dragon Queen. Her name will be Wynter and she will come," Careen smiled back at her husband, feeling his love warm her from the inside out.

* * *

 **Many thanks for your continued support. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

 **A special thank you for reviewing the last chapter, go out to CLTex, bfireworks5, Boramir, .792, and one Guest. A very special thank you to IceFlower that gave me some great advice in her review, advice I added to this chapter.**

 **Again, thank you all for reading.**


	41. Chapter 41

Moving in the deep, slick mud wasn't easy, but since he found the scroll in the Kissing Tree of Greyfork, he knew exactly what he had to do. Making it to the Citadel was all that mattered now. The scroll had to be given to one of the Archmaester and the truth of the Last Dragon's heir must be protected.

Maester Timen left for Oldtown after Greyfork burnt and he was sure his Lord and Lady were somewhere safe. His first thought was to take the scroll to the Queen in the North and rightful Lady of Greyfork, but his duty was to the honorable order he swore an oath to. Once he was at the Citadel, the Seneschal would know what to do.

He had bedded down for the night by a river, near the Roseroad. The horse looked like it would drop dead at any moment, the long journey too much for the beast. The sun had just faded from the sky as he placed one more branch on his small fire.

With a dagger in his hand, he rested back on his bedroll. He prayed to the Old Gods and the New, to see him safely through another night. Being so close to Oldtown was only making him very nervous. Once he was back inside the walls of the Citadel, he'd relax.

His eyes had just shut when he heard the holly bushes behind him rustling. Rising up on the bedroll, he got up on his knees and clutched the dagger to his chest. More movements from the holly bushes only made his heart race harder.

"I see a fire, over here," a female voice said as two figures with horses came walking towards him.

"What if they aren't friendly," a male voice said as the horses neighed. The man held what looked like a child close to him, the female approaching the fire.

"Excuse me… Maester… can we sit by your fire for the night?" the girl said, her soft smile settling Maester Timen.

He waved towards the fire as he placed the dagger down on the bedroll. The portly man sat down beside the young woman, the little boy in his arms fast asleep.

"What brings you out this way?" Maester Timen asked, watching as the man and woman share a glance.

The man spoke up as he handed the sleeping child to the woman. "Where are my manners? I'm Samwell Tarly and this is my wife… Gilly and this little one is our son, Sam. We're traveling to Winterfell, to see Jon Snow. I fought with him at Castle Black and he sent me to Oldtown to become the new Maester there."

"I left the North recently, after my home burnt. I travel to the Citadel to see the Seneschal," Maester Timen said as he looked over his shoulder to the bag that contained the scroll.

"The White Walkers are coming and I have to get to Winterfell before they do. I have the key to winning the war and I've been sent by the Seneschal to help put the real heir on the Iron Throne," Samwell whispered, his body leaning towards the Maester.

Gilly wrapped her son up in a blanket and laid him in her lap. She stared at Samwell as he talked to the Maester, wondering if he should be telling this man what he discovered in the vault of the Citadel.

"You know… about the heir of the Last Dragon?" Maester Timen asked, his eyes studying Samwell's face. The young man looked as if he was trustworthy, his eyes showing no signs of deceit.

"Do you?" Samwell asked and Maester Timen handed him the scroll. The words, while written in a cryptic meaning, told Samwell what he already knew. When the Sensechal saw him with the documents from the vault, he thought he would be tossed out on his ass, but the Sensechal saw something in him that reminded him of a younger version of himself.

"Why did the Seneschal send you?" the older man said, the cooling night air making his old bones ache.

Samwell rolled the scroll back up as he looked at Gilly for a brief moment. "I set out to learn all I could from the Maesters, to become a Maester, but I was looking for a way to stop the Night King. I know from firsthand experience, that Dragonglass will kill a White Walker and a stash of it is hidden at Dragonstone. Weapons can be made to aid the Northerners, but Jon will need what is buried in Winterfell to bring down the Night King."

"Take the scroll and travel quickly to the North. I have a feeling your mission is an important one. I will go back to Oldtown, but you must go back to the North you came from. Something tells me the Old Gods and the New, set us on this path. The scroll is written by Rhaegar himself, this alone will help prove to Daenerys the truth of which you carry now. I have a friend that lives outside of King's Landing, near Blackwater Bay. Go to the fishing village and ask for Jack Waters. Tell Jack that you are friends of Maester Timen from Greyfork and tell him to take you to White Harbor. Give him this link from my chain and he'll do as you ask him to," Maester Timen used the dagger to loosen the Brass link at the end of his chain and handed it to Samwell.

Samwell placed the link with the scroll and books he had been given by the Seneschal of the Citadel. They spoke no more of the matter as they ate before they all bedded down for the night.

Samwell and Gilly rose as the sun did, leaving Maester Timen sleeping. They gathered their things, mounted their horses and made their way down the Roseroad. The truth that an Ice Dragon slumbered in Winterfell and that Jon was a Targaryen made for some restless nights for Samwell, ones that often led to him staying up to read. When he came across the old Valyrian prophecy that Azor Ahai will defeat the King of the Night with the blade of fire, bathed in the blood of the last Divine, he nearly stopped breathing. Jon would… could never kill Careen, not even to save the North or Westeros. The Seneschal gave Samwell the Valyrian book and told him to read it, study it and seek the meaning of the prophecy and that he would do until he set foot back in Winterfell.

~.~

Careen had become obsessed with the crystal. Jon could tell it had some hold on her that was slowly draining her. If there was truly an Ice Dragon waiting to be hatched inside that crystal, he was eager to see it, but not at the expense of Careen's life.

Tormund and Killian had traveled to the Riverlands to deal with Melisandre, leaving Careen alone in Winterfell with Bran, Meera, Howland and Podrick after Jon and his party left for their long journey. The morning that they departed for the Iron Islands, Careen could see the worry etched on Jon's face. He begged her to leave the crystal be, but she knew it was her duty as the Divine to help the mighty beast rise.

Jon kissed his sons, telling them he would see them soon before he turned to his wife. Careen gave him a smile, the coolness of her blue eyes taking his breath away. They held each other, Jon wishing this war was over and the Night King was no more.

"Take care, my love," he whispered to her, hoping this would be the last time they would be parted. There were so many more words in his heart, but he dare not speak them. He would save them for the day he was back in her arms.

"I will, my sweet love. I'll take care of our boys, you take care as well and return to me," Careen kissed him tenderly, their lips molding together as if they would never kiss each other again.

As soon as Jon was gone, Nan Ada tried to get Careen to take the boys back to the Keep, but she went to the Godswood instead. She had placed the crystal in the pond, the icy stone growing larger as it floated in the water.

Scorch kept watch over the stone when Careen was away. She tried to divide her time between her children, her husband, her people and the pond. Even Arya had mentioned to her that it wasn't healthy to spend so much time out in the cold, but she could feel the life inside the crystal, waiting to come out.

The Direwolf raised her head when her mistress approached. Careen rubbed the wolf between the ears as she knelt down by the pond. The crystal wasn't floating on the surface any longer, but she could still feel its presence. She leaned over towards the water when Howland grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Your Grace, that isn't wise," he said as he sat on the stump.

"No, it wasn't. I did promise, Jon I would take care. Why do you think I'm pulled to it, Lord Reed?" Careen asked as she looked back into his dark eyes, seeing the wisdom of his long years.

"You have a gift, one that the Old Gods bestowed upon you. My son was given a gift, one that lead him down the road to his death. Bran is gifted as well as is our King... House Stark is blessed and cursed. Be careful, your grace, don't let the power of your gift lead you astray," Howland looked back at her, giving her that fatherly look she so missed. He scooted over, letting her sit down beside him as they looked out over the Godswood.

"I will be, my lord. I have two little ones that need their mother and a husband that I love so dearly. Being Divine is a burden at times, I never asked for this gift, yet I have it. If anything I do can save the North, then I must try. I know within my heart, I am the last of the Divine, the last to have this gift. The Old Magic has faded, but it will live again and I must do my part. If you had the chance to speak to Jojen again, what would you tell him?" Careen asked, but she felt the pang of his sadness as she saw the question twisting in his gut.

Howland clasps his hands together, his eyes closing for a brief moment before he turned to the young woman beside him. "I would tell him to do what he knows is right. I would like to think I could be selfless enough to let him go, knowing I'd never see him again, but the father in me couldn't do that. Jojen's sacrifice was not in vain and I see that in Meera, hear it in her words. You must do what you know is right, but as a parent, you have to do what is right for them as well. You walk a path that forks and turns, don't lose yourself along the way."

Careen reached over, placing her hand over his when the Godswood shook. The ground rumbled as the branches of the Heart Tree quivered. Howland placed his arms around Careen as they were both tossed from the stump to the ground. Her mind instantly went to her children as she lay on the quaking ground. The shaking stopped and Scorch raced to her master, whimpering as she sat at her feet.

"What was that?" Howland asked and Careen wasn't sure what to tell him until they saw something rising from the bottom of the pond. It was large, the size of both of Howland's hands together, bright white and shiny.

"It's a dragon's egg... a crystal dragon's egg," Careen said slowly as she walked toward the egg. She reached her hand out, letting her fingertips brush it and it jolted her with a tiny shock. The egg rested on the surface of the pond, floating as if it were empty. Podrick came racing into the Godswood and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the egg.

"Is that... what I think it is?" he asked and Careen nodded back at him.

"What do I do now?" Careen asked as the three of them walked closer to the pond. Howland used a stick to pull the egg towards the bank, pulling it upon solid ground.

"It was said, Daenerys walked into the flames with her eggs and she was found unburnt with three baby dragons all around her. If this is a dragon made of ice… then it will take ice to hatch it," Howland said back to her and Podrick shook his head.

"Your Grace... you can't leave Winterfell," Podrick nearly screamed, his heart racing at the thought of the Queen going deeper North.

"I'm not, Pod. Stay here with the egg, I think my answers will be found in the Stark Library," Careen smiled back at him as she squatted down and told Scorch to stay with Pod.

Howland followed her to the Library, watching as she walked to the back wall where the Maester's of Winterfell kept their oldest tomes. Her fingers slide along the spines, the dust clinging to her skin as she felt the old leather binding.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the book she was looking for. The Maester's studied many things, magic being one of them. To have a link of Valyrian steel was a high mark for a Maester and Maester Luwin had such a link, along with a tome of Old Valyria.

She sat down at one of the long tables with Howland by her side. The book was heavy, being as long as her lap and as thick an entire shelf of books. Howland helped her place the book on the table, as the dust scattered about in the shafts of sunlight. She smiled over at him as the leather binding creaked as she opened it. The yellowish pages were crinkled in places for years of reading. Most of the book was written in Old Valyrian, a language she knew nothing about.

Her heart sank as she flipped page after page, finding not one word she could read. Howland placed his hand on over her hand and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure someone here can read Valyrian. Let me ask about Winterfell and Winter's Town," he gave her a comforting smile before he rose from the table. She closed her eyes as the palm of her hand began to tingle. Her finger moved over the words and a voice in her head read them to her.

"Howland... wait," she said as he reached the stairs. He turned to look at her as she read the words out loud. The Divine power she possessed was speaking to her, guiding her in a way it had never done before.

"Can you read it?" he asked as he sat back down, watching as she ran her fingers over the page and smiled gleefully back at him.

"It's a passage about the dragons of Valyria, a history of the city and how the Valyrians tamed the great beast of Fourteen Fires," her fingers moved along several more pages when she stopped and looked at Howland. Her smile faded as she slowly glided her fingers over the sentence, the words echoing in her head. "Before The Doom took Old Valyria, Aenar Targaryen fled with his family after his daughter had dreams of its demise. That's how the fire dragon's found their way to Westeros, but it is rumored that the first Ice Dragon was found on Essos, near the Shivering Sea. An egg encased in ice, was given to the son of a nobleman from the Kingdom of Sarnor. He traveled to Westeros, moved to the deep North and married, giving the egg as a present to his bride."

Careen stopped when Howland rose, dashing over to the Maester's stack and retrieved a book. He returned with a wide grin on his face, opening the book and turning the pages feverishly. "Here... House Finn. Aedan Finn, hair of red. Careana Finn, wife, hair of yellow. Liam Finn, son, hair of red. Jonas Finn, son, hair of red. Adara Finn, daughter, hair of yellow. Do you see it now, Careen? Adara Finn married the son of Sarnor and became Adara Amai. She died in childbirth and so did her child. But it was she that raised the first Ice Dragon and it was she that gave it to her father to build the Wall."

The truth of those words settled over Careen, rocking her back in her seat. The magic that lived in Old Valyria and the Old Magic of the Children of the Forest lived in that egg. It was her destiny to hatch that egg and it was her lot to see it grown. "The first Ice Dragon was born in the Shivering Sea... that's why it takes water and ice to hatch the egg. I just need to keep the egg in the water, but I will need to be in the water with it. The Divine will bring the dragon forth."

"You'll freeze to death if you do that Careen," Howland stated, his face lined with worry. He could see her mind was made up and braced his hands on her shoulders. "Go to your sons and think about this and I will have a guard stay by the egg."

She did as Howland asked, spending this night with her sons and thinking of her Jon. Somehow, Careen was sure she wouldn't freeze to death, the cold had never really bothered her and the pond water didn't feel that cold on her skin. Tomorrow she would wade in the pond and let the Divine surround the egg in the hopes of bringing the dragon from its shell.

~.~

Davos looked up from the map on the table, pleading with Jon to let him take a row boat out to the Pyke before he and his party came ashore. "Trust me, your grace... the Ironborn would like nothing more than to capture you. Let me take a two men and have a look."

Jon looked back at his friend and confidant, understanding his lack of trust. "Very well, but look only. I don't want to start a war right here."

"Let me go too," Arya said as Sandor stood behind her looking very tired of it all. Sansa shook her head, rolling her eyes at how impetuous Arya could be.

"You can go, but keep Needle at your hip," Jon said as he rubbed the back of Arya's head. She smiled back at him before smirking back at Sansa. Sansa had been moody since they left Winterfell and Killian's absence seem to be the problem.

"I will stand by your side when we talk to Yara Greyjoy. As Lady of Winterfell, it's my place. The Greyjoy's will know that House Stark is not to be trifled with," Sansa said to her brother, wishing she were meeting with Theon instead. She trusted Theon and after everything he did to help her escape Ramsay, she knew he would never betray her family again.

"Aye, you will sister, but I do all the talking. You have a habit of turning friends into foes with just a few words," Jon said to her in a teasing tone, but Sansa didn't find it amusing.

"Your Grace... a boat approaches," one of the guards shouted and Jon ran out to see who it was. In a tiny row boat was Yara Greyjoy by herself. Jon sent the others back, wanting to be alone with the new Queen of the Iron Islands.

"Yara," Jon said softly, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Yara did the same as she walked closer to him, her eyes scanning all around.

"King Snow... I need your help and you need mine. My Uncle Euron has taken Theon and killed Ellaria Sands and her daughters. Do this for me and Daenerys will join your cause when the Iron Throne is hers and the Ironborn will forever be allies to the North," Yara was near tears as she spoke to Jon, fearing it was already too late for her brother.

"When Daenerys is here, we will talk. Theon saved Sansa and I owe him for that. He lost much to one madman and I would hate to see him lose his life to another," Jon watched as Yara relaxed, as relief washed over her.

"We can't let Euron get back to King's Landing with Theon. He means to marry Cersei and give her Theon as his wedding gift," Yara's eyes went to Jamie Lannister as soon as he walked up behind Jon. She drew her sword and Jon stopped her.

"He's with me... he wants to stop his sister as much as we do," Jon said, guiding Yara's sword back in its sheath.

"I doubt that," Yara spat back as she glared at the Lannister in her midst.

"Did you know?" Jon turned to Jamie, finally understanding why he wanted Jon's help.

"I had heard, Bronn told me as much, but that's not why I came to you. I came because she told me herself, she means to use Wildfire to burn King's Landing to the ground if Daenerys comes with her dragons. She'll do it, she'll burn it all," Jamie had the look of a man defeated. He had lost everything, all but his little brother and he wasn't sure he could salvage that relationship.

Yara stared at Jon, her brows furrowed deep against her eyes. "I'll bring her to you... no need for you to come ashore. I know you don't trust me or my people, so in good faith we shall come to you. I need my brother back and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

"Then it's settled. I and I alone will speak to Daenerys and if an accord can be met, then we'll talk," Jon turned swiftly, taking Jamie back to the tent with him.

Once back in the tent, he blocked out all the chattering and squabbling going on around him. He was doing this for the North, for his sons and for the fiery beauty that he left behind. For them, he would wage this war, and hopefully gain a friend in the Dragon Queen. She was his Aunt after all and if the day came he needed to divulge that information, he would but he wished he had proof other than Bran's visions and a scroll Davos actually never saw. Hopefully, Howland Reed's testimony would be enough. They were the last Targaryen's and together they could take Westeros back, make it whole again.

Arya sat down beside him, placing her arm around his shoulders. "I'm going on to King's Landing with Sandor. I have things I must do, Jon. I can take care of myself and we will see each other again. Once I've completed what I set out to do, I'll come back home to Winterfell and help you face the Long Night."

He kissed her forehead, seeing something he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Where did you get that sword?"

"This... Careen gave it to me the night before we left. She said she never truly learned to use it and it should be handled by someone with skill. I'll bring Divine back to Careen and teach her myself how to use it," Arya could see the displeased look on Jon's face and wondered if she should give him the sword.

"If Careen wanted you to have it, then take it. It saved her once when she was lost beyond the Wall, I'm sure it will serve you well. Arya, if we don't meet again in this life... I love you little sister," Jon wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as she held him back.

Arya kissed his cheek quickly before she began to cry and bounded from the tent. Tomorrow would be a new day for all of them and if Jon's suspicions were true, his older sister would have more to worry about than Winterfell or her husband soon.

~.~

Killian tossed Melisandre into a chair, leaning over her. "What do you want with the Queen in the North?"

She smiled back at him, paying no mind to the tall Wilding behind him. "The Lord of Light has showed me all. Jon Snow is the Last Dragon... the Prince that was Promised... Azor Ahai and she will bring the both the fire and the ice that frees Westeros."

"I was there when you brought Jon Snow back from the dead, witch... your magic nor your God will save you now," Tormund towered over her, his eyes boring back at her.

"Say what you will, do what you must to me, but you can't stop what must and will happen. When the Queen of Ice frees the Great One, the Prince will paint is sword red and with his flaming sword mount the Great One, ending the Long Night and taking the Throne," she sat up, her eyes glaring back at Tormund.

Killian gripped the top of her arm, his face inches from hers as he gritted his teeth. "Enough of your fucking riddles. I will run you through before I let you harm my little flame."

Melisandre rose out of the chair and walked over to the flame by the window. Killian kept his grip around her arm, as she stared hard into the flickering light. "Look," she said as she turned his face to look into the flame, placing her hands on his cheeks.

Tormund walked closer to them, only to have Killian stop him. "What do you want me to see? I don't believe in your God or that he sends you signs in the fire."

"Just look... let go and see what is there to be seen," Melisandre whispered in his ear as she took his finger, pricking it and letting his blood dripping into the flame. The fire raised up, the red turning to a burnt orange. Killian looked at the dancing flames as they moved back and forth. Melisandre stood beside him, keeping her hand in his.

The image of a dragon made of ice came to him, then he saw Careen sitting upon it. He closed his eyes, not sure what he was seeing wasn't some trickery by the Red Woman. She placed her hand on his back, whispering for him to look again. He slowly opened his eyes, gazing back into the flame. The vision before him was one he never thought he'd see. Jon standing at the Wall with his sword, Longclaw, ran though Careen. Her blood covered the blade as he pulled it out and it burst into flames.

Killian pushed Melisandre away from him, wiping the tears from his eyes as he kicked over the torch. "That will never happen... never. I won't let it."

"That's why I tried to take the Queen for myself. I had to prepare her for her true purpose," Melisandre said as she turned to Killian. Killian looked at Melisandre knowing he had no other choice but to take her back to Winterfell and toss her in the dungeon. As long as she was free, she would be a threat to his sister.

He turned to Tormund to tell him they were taking her with them when he saw Tormund hold his knife to her throat. "I know exactly what you want, but you won't get it. I'll take you to my people, North of Winterfell and when Jon returns, he'll deal with you. He did say he'd hang you if you ever came North again."

Melisandre rubbed her neck, knowing the truth in his words, but she had already seen her death in the flames and it wouldn't be by Jon's hands. No, her death could come at the point of a needle.

* * *

 **Many thanks for your continued support. I hope you continue to read and enjoy**

 **Special thanks for reviewing the last chapter, go out to CLTex, bfireworks5 and Wolf Warrior.**

 ***I hope you liked the four different POV's in this chapter. All the stories will join together soon***


	42. Chapter 42

The journey back to Winterfell felt like it wound never end with Melisandre rambling on about the Lord of Light and how the prophecies she saw in the flame would come to pass. For the most part, Killian ignored her, except when she would say Careen's death would be painless. Killian gagged her at one point, enduring her mumbling for the rest of the night.

Tormund and Melisandre parted ways with Killian when they finally reached the gates of Wintefell. Killian was glad to be rid of the Red Woman and hoped the Free Folk could keep her prisoner until Jon returned. Tormund assured him his people knew how to deal with the likes of the Red Woman and no blood magic could trick them.

They rode away in the storm so strong it whited out even the deep red of Melisandre's gown. A small voice came from atop the battlements, welcoming Killian home. He looked up to see Meera Reed smiled down at him, her curly hair blowing in the wind.

"What are you doing up there, my lady?" he asked as he dismounted his horse. She bounded down the steps, her smile beaming back at him.

"Keeping watch for you, my lord. Bran is with Careen in the Godswood. I'm to bring you to her as soon as you arrive," Meera said with a bit of mystery. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as they walked away, the smile on her face, giving way to a deep grin.

"Is Careen well?" Killian asked, wondering if his sister has lost her mind. The day was cold, too cold to be outside and he thought for sure she'd be inside with the twins.

They could hear the echo of ice cracking as they got closer to the Godswood. Killian turned his head to the side, his eyes bulging when he saw an ice egg cracking open as it floated on top of the pond.

"Killian… hurry!" Careen shouted as she stood and Bran scooted back against the heart tree.

Killian raced to his little flame, taking her hand as the egg began to hatch. They stood there as the snow storm swirled around them, the flakes so big they could fit in the palm of your hand. Killian felt Careen's fingers slip from his hand as she slipped into the pond. He reached for her, but Bran and Meera stopped him, shouting for him to leave her be.

Careen placed her hands on the egg, her bottom of the shell turning a pale shade of blue as the snow came down harder. The Godswood was suddenly blanketed with a snow so thick it covered everything. Killian walked to the edge of the pond, shouting Careen's name as his vision blurred white.

"Careen… come out of the water!" he shouted once more when the wind whistled loudly, bending the branches of the Heart Tree.

Bran tugged on Killian's hand, trying to pull him away as the winter chill cold the air. It hadn't been this cold since winter had come and Killian couldn't remember the deep North being this bone chilling cold.

"We have to go," Bran said as he and Meera tugged on Killian's arms. The headstrong Finn wouldn't budge, fearing for his little flame in the water.

"She's going to freeze to death if we leave her out here. You can go, but I'm staying," Killian shouted above the wind as it burnt his exposed flesh.

Meera wrapped her arms around Killian's waist, her lips close to his ear. "This is what she wanted… this is the way it has to be."

Killian took one more look around the Godswood, trying to find Careen in the blizzard. He took one step backwards, then another when the shout of ice cracking echoed above the storm. They all stopped as the stormed died down, looking out towards the pond to find it empty.

"Careen!" Killian shouted, but she didn't answer him back. There was no trace of the Queen in the North or the Ice Dragon egg that floated on the pond.

The three of them stayed out until dark looking for Careen. Killian even dived into the pond, finding nothing but mud and rocks.

"Let's go back to the Keep. Maybe she went back in the storm," Meera said when they heard a shrill sound coming from just beyond the walls. A swish that pushed the snow on the ground came from the North. They dashed for the Hunter's Gate to find the animals of the forest fleeing towards Winterfell.

Podrick ran up to them, his eyes wide as he pointed towards the top of the trees. Killian looked up to see a dragon, icy blue all over except the white scales on the belly and underneath the wings. He gazed at it with such wonder, he could feel one side of his face lift up into a smirk.

As he gazed at the dragon soaring overhead, he saw crimson hair flowing along the back of the ice giant. His smile widened as Careen's voice filled the woods, the one word so powerful it shook him. "Wynter!" her voice commanded, and the dragon soared towards the ground, landing in the clearing.

Careen slowly climbed from the atop the frozen mountain, her skin a creamy white, her eyes a deeper blue and her hair flaming red. "Careen?" Killian looked at her, studying her face.

"Wynter has come brother and none too soon. The Night King knows Wynter is awake. He moves North and will be here soon. I must find Daenerys… we must take the South," Careen turned to go when Killian took her by the hand. Her skin was as cold as death, causing his eyes to go wide.

"The twins… do you mean to just leave your sons?" Killian didn't see his little flame, she was lost to the Ice Dragon and the spell that woke it.

Careen smiled back at him, cupping his cheek. "Nan Ada will care for my sons. I shall return before the sun has set twice."

With those words she climbed on the back of Wynter and the mighty beast flapped its wings until they were both high in the sky. Podrick turned to Killian, both of them completely dumbfounded.

"We are so fucked if Jon comes back before she does," Podrick said as Killian clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I know," Killian looked over at Meera and Bran as Bran smiled back at him, his smile between giddy and in awe.

~.~

Jon paced the tent while he waited for Yara to enter with her guests. He could hear voices outside, mostly Davos talking with Yara. He sat at the table, looking over the map when Tyrion Lannister walked in.

"Good day, your grace," Tyrion said as he took the canister of wine and poured himself a glass.

"Has your Queen sent you in to get the size of me?" Jon asked, smirking back at the little man as he quickly drank the wine.

Tyrion looked over this glass before pouring another glass and shook his head. "She knows the size of you, Jon Snow. The Bastard son of Lord Eddard… I told you not to forget that, no one else will."

Jon stood, placing his hands on the table and leaning towards the Hand of the Queen. "I'm not a bastard."

"Really," Tyrion said with a large smirk on his face. He placed the empty glass on the table and stared back at Jon.

"No, I'm not. No more than you are, Lord Lannister. I can't tell you how I know this, not yet, but I will soon," Jon looked from his guest when Jamie walked in, his eyes going straight to Tyrion.

"Leave me with my brother, your grace," Jamie gave Jon a quick glance before the King in the North left his tent.

Daenerys stood at the edge of the water with Yara Greyjoy, her female council and her bodyguard. Jon waved for Sansa and Arya to join him, as they stood before the Mother of Dragons.

"Lord Snow, shall we talk?" Daenerys waved her hand towards the tent to her left. Sansa smiled, wondering where her dragons were. Jon nodded as his sisters walked behind Daenerys, following her council and bodyguard in.

He stood by the tent opening as she sat, her bodyguard's eyes never leaving Jon. Jon waited for Sansa and Arya to sit before he walked up behind their chairs, placing a hand on each one.

"Let's get to the heart of the matter. You have suffered losses in this war. The Queen of Dorn is dead, the Lady of Highgarden is back in Highgarden and from what I'm told, the Dothraki only have, half the horses they came here with. My scouts tell me the war is not going so well for you. Having three dragons can win you the war, but at what price. You can't rule a kingdom if it's ashes at your feet. I will help you take the Iron Throne, but only if I keep the North," Jon looked at his aunt, imagining what his father looked like.

Daenerys gave him a soft smile that turned into a pleased grin. "My spies tell me, since the North crowned you King, things have been less than pleasant for you. You've taken a Queen that has given you two sons and the North is very loyal to you. But there are those that would see you dead, take your home and your wife. I will let you keep the North when I am Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

Arya let out a cackle after Daenerys finished, causing everyone in the room to turn to her. "Are you serious? You'll let him keep the North. The Night King comes and with him, an army of the dead. We'll let you keep the Iron Throne once the Long Night has ended."

"You speak your mind… I like that. I wish to speak to Lord Snow alone," Daenerys rose from her chair, waiting for everyone but Jon to clear the tent. Jon walked towards her, the truth of his parentage screaming inside of his head.

They stood there looking at each other, Daenerys seeing something in the young King that caused her to walk closer to him. There was a certain something in his eyes, perhaps it was just the fire of battle or the weariness of war, but there was something that was akin to her there.

"Too bad you have a bride already; we would make a good match. I can see you are a man that understands the importance of loyalty and what it means to put family first. I can see you seek no crown, no throne, nor a castle. Winterfell is your home and I shall help you keep it… but first you must help me reclaim mine. I have dragonglass and I will give it to you, to aid those that protect your Northern boarders. You help my army take Kings Landing, defeat the false Iron King and I shall do what I can to keep this Night King from your lands," Daenerys looked deep into Jon's eyes, not really sure what it was that made her feel as if she were safe with him.

Jon was about to agree with her request when Tyrion burst in with Jamie on his heels. "My Queen… a word."

Jamie looked at Jon, his shoulders squared as if ready for battle. "My little brother seems to think our sister sent me as a spy. Tell them, your grace, tell them I'm here as a friend."

"It's true," Jon said as she licked his parched lips. Daenerys turned slowly to Jon, her eyes darting to Jamie for a brief moment.

"Why should I trust the man that killed my father?" she asked as she pulled a dagger from her side. Jamie knelt down on one knee, ready to take her blow when Jon reached out, placing his hand on her wrist and stalling her movements.

"I trust him… he's with me," Jon said as he glared back at the Mother of Dragon's.

She nodded at him, lowering her hand and stepping back to Tyrion. Jon placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder, showing his faith in the man. Tyrion's eyes narrowed as he stared at his brother. There was a distrust in his eyes, distrust that was mingled with fond memories.

"Your Grace… come quickly," the beautiful woman that Daenerys called Missandei called out to her queen.

The three of them ran from the tent to see the others looking out towards the horizon. Off in the distance they could make out a dragon, it's wings stretched out wide as it soared through the sky.

"That isn't one of mine," Daenerys said as she turned to Missandei, the two of them completely bewildered.

Sansa walked up behind Jon, her hand taking his. "I'll be damned… Old Nan was right, Jon."

"No… can't be. It's an…" he began to say when Arya took his other hand and said it for him.

"An Ice Dragon… yes… it is," she looked at her siblings, smiling as she saw a flicker of red flowing across the dragon's icy blue back.

~.~

"How is your misses?" Jack Waters asked as Gilly tossed up her breakfast.

"Fine… she's fine. It's it much farther to White Harbor?" Samwell asked as he took little Sam from his ailing mother.

"We should be there at dawn. If you see Maester Timen again, tell him this puts his square. I did hope to repay my debt to him, but helping you will have to do," Jack said as he went about securing his ship.

Samwell helped Gilly to her feet, as he clung to little Sam. She stroked her son's cheek, her hand trembling as she held it to her stomach.

Gilly had been ill since they left the Roseroad. She had eaten little, slept much and had no energy to travel. Samwell was beyond worried for the woman he loved, wondering if he should have left her and his son behind. He helped her out of the bunk as they made their way to the Captain's room.

Jack was holding the brass link from Maester Timen in his hand as he looked over a map when he spotted Samwell walking towards him. "Thank you for taking the quickest route to White Harbor."

"I don't understand your rush, friend. We are lucky the Targaryen Queen didn't find us or worse, Euron Greyjoy. He would have loved to have his way with your misses and you… I don't think you want to know. I plan on staying in the North with my family once we get there. No way am I sailing back to Kings Landing," Jack said as he looked over the map, his rough fingers moving over the lines.

"If I had to row a boat to White Harbor, I would have," Samwell said back to him with much conviction in his voice.

That was all Jack needed to hear to know Samwell Tarley was a man he could trust. They had set sail as soon as the sun gave him enough light to do so and now with the sun turning a pale pink behind them, they were close to White Harbor. The ship rocked back and forth as a storm crept upon and they couldn't dock soon enough.

A gush of wind picked up the sails, pushing the ship faster than they'd traveled before. Jack ran upon deck, taking the wheel and shouting to his crew to take down the sail. They could see White Harbor just over the horizon, it was so close Samwell could feel the familiar coolness of the North in his bones.

As soon as they docked, Sam helped Gilly and Sam off the ship and Jack's wife took them with her family to the Inn nearby. Sam was eager to get to Winterfell and to do that, he needed to get horses and provisions for the journey. He agreed to take Jack and his family with him, hoping Jon would find a place for his new friends.

They all gathered at the Inn for the, Gilly taking little Sam up to their room. She still wasn't feeling well, her stomach tossing like the ocean just outside her room.

Sam and Jack went about getting horses when Sam heard a name he hadn't heard in a very long time. The stable boy was talking to the stable master about the King in the North and how he was traveling South to help the Dragon Queen take Kings Landing. Sam grabbed the boy by the arm, turning him around.

"Tell me what you know of Jon Snow. Where is he now?" Sam's eyes were locked on the boy, his heart pounding.

"My brother sails with Ser Davos. He sent word just his morning from the Iron Islands that they will sail for Blackwater Bay tomorrow. The Raven came today," the stable boy stepped back, Samwell turning to Jack.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as Sam backed against the wall and slide down to the ground.

"I have to get to Jon… there are things he needs to know before he goes into war," Sam tried to find the strength to stand, but he was so weak from travel and worry that he just sat there.

As he sat there, pondering what his next move should be, he heard commotion coming from the docks. He and Jack made their way out to the ships to see a massive white dragon flying over their heads. It turned swiftly, diving towards the water. They watched as the dragon pulled up, its wings swirling up the snow and spraying water everywhere.

Samwell slowly approached the icy looking creature when he saw a maiden with pale skin and flaming red hair sliding off its back. "You… come with me," she said, her voice soft but bold. Samwell knew this could be no other than Careen, Queen in the North. He'd seen her in his dreams, heard the stories of her beauty and felt it deep in his gut the Divine power that coursed in her veins.

"Why me, my lady?" Samwell asked as he walked closer to her. Careen reached her hand out, taking his hand pulling him towards the dragon.

"The Maester's have taught you much, but the knowledge you hold is more powerful than all the armies in Westeros. The moment Wynter woke, I gained the knowledge of the ages… the great magic lives again. We must go to Jon and you must ready him for the real war," Careen said as her deep blue eyes stared back at him, piercing his soul.

~.~

Melisandre stood before the Wall once again. She reached her hand out, seeing the mighty cracks in the deep ice. The mark of a hand upon her arm stood out in the pure white of the harsh land. It wasn't her arm, but that of Bran Stark. She looked at the Wall again, hearing the cracks in the ice moving deeper.

"It's time," she whispered as she turned to Jon Snow dressed in all black, his sword in his hand. "Do it," she whispered again and his blade plunged into the chest of the Divine and burst into flames as he pulled it forth.

He stood there with his flaming Valyrian steel, the Night King and his army marching across the slabs of fallen ice.

"NOW!" Jon shouted and three dragons rose up in the sky, one waiting for him. He climbed on the dragon's scaly back and rose his sword high in the air.

The image faded and Melisandre rose from the furs on the ground. The Free Fold seer that was watching over her sat there staring at him in the dark.

"You see what may be… not what will be. The Divine is more than you know. It is Old Magic. Magic that brought the Children of the Forest to life, magic that existed before the world was made. You believe in shadows, in death and in blood. Your magic is weak and your Lord is gone. The light that you think will end the Long Night will only make it stronger. The Divine is the Old Magic and that will never die," the old woman tossed a handful of herbs on the fire, causing a plume of white smoke to fill the tent.

Melisandre clasped her hand over her mouth and nose, but it was too late, the smoke knocked her out.

Tormund came into the tent, smiling when he saw Melisandre out cold. "I have to go back to Winterfell. She's yours."

Tormund walked back to his tent, hoping the Free Fold Seer was right. He heard what she said as he sat out by the fire and knew if anyone could handle the Red Witch, it was the Old Witch.

* * *

 **So sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, but I hope to be back to regular updates. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	43. Chapter 43

Jon couldn't believe his eyes as the Ice Dragon landed on the stony shores and climbing down for its back was his bride and his best friend, Samwell Tarly. He moved to walk towards her when Daenerys strolled out ahead of him.

"A dragon of ice and a rider of snow upon its back. Tell me, my lady... whom do I have the pleasure of greeting?" Dany asked as her eyes took in the mighty white beast before her.

Careen smiled as she took Samwell's hand, her skin so cold it caused him to recoil. She turned back to look at him as he grasped her hand. With her head held high, she approached the Mother of Dragons.

"I am Careen of Winterfell, Queen of the North and Mistress of the Ice. I come to speak to the Queen of Fire and bestow upon you the knowledge of the ages," she said as she pulled Samwell in front of her, pushing him towards Jon.

Jon wasn't sure what to make of it all. There before him was the woman he loved, but she was different... changed.

"Careen?" he said softly, his eyes looking her over. His heart felt heavy with the want of her, longed to touch her, longed to know her the way he left her.

She turned to him briefly, giving him the smile that was only for him. "My King ... my love... wait here for me."

With those words, Careen gave all her attentions to Daenerys. They stood face to face with all those present looking on. Dany waved her people back, nodding to her bodyguard to leave her and the Ice Queen alone. They disappeared into a tent, leaving Samwell to speak to Jon.

"Jon... I have something you must see," he said in a rush, pushing Jon back towards the tent behind them.

Jon looked back at him, letting his eyes leave the tent where his bride was now. "Sam, what is it?

Samwell pulled the scroll from his pouch as well the book from the Citadel, he told Jon how he came to be in possession of them and what he discovered. Jon gave him a wide grin as they walked into the tent, taking the scroll written in his father's own hand.

"I know... I know who I am and why my Uncle lied all those years ago," he said with a gleeful smile as he sat down, his mind racing in so many directions.

"Yes, but do you know that your father married your mother before he took her to the Tower of Joy? You are by all rights the last living heir to the Iron Throne and you alone should be King. When Careen came to me in White Harbor, she told me there was something I needed to tell you, something hidden in the Old Tomes of Valyria," Samwell lay the book on the table, turning the pages until he came to one passage that would make the war to come, one that could be won.

Jon rose from his chair when his sisters entered, Sansa looking at Samwell then back to Jon. "What does any of this mean, Jon?"

Sam read the words written in the language of the Old Ones, letting the Truth of the Ages be known. "Fire will burn, destroying all that it touches. Ice will freeze, claiming all around it. Turn not to ashes nor to the fire that burns wildly, but wait for the ice that cools the flames and calms the winds that bring the winter.

"What does that mean?" Jon said with a puzzled look on his face.

Arya gave her brother a sideways smirk as she and Sandor walked out the tent. She stopped at the tent opening, giving her brother, her parting words. "The time has come for me to leave, but the time has come for you to rise up and claim what is yours. Cersei will use the one weapon she knows will burn... Wildfire. If you push her hand, all will perish. You, Jon, are the ice that cools the flame and calms the winds of winter. It's you… King of the North."

Sansa looked back at Jon, suddenly feeling very ill. She doubled over, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Jon raced to her, ordering his men to see her to the ship. "Take her back to Winterfell."

"No... I can't leave you now. Not when our revenge is so close," Sansa looked up through teary eyes when Jon kissed her forehead.

"You have to, my little sister. Killian will surely see me dead if I let anything happen to you or this child," he placed his hand over hers as they rested on hers.

Sansa's eyes fell to his hand, wondering how he knew about the child she was carrying. Jon placed his hands on her face, smiling back at her as he swiped her tears as they fell. They don't say another word as he walked her to the ship and waved at Arya as she and Sandor rode off on horses provided by Yara.

Jon stood upon the shore looking at the tent with Davos by his side. He couldn't help but wonder what was being said inside the tent between his bride and his aunt.

Samwell walked up behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Careen kept saying one thing to me as we soared across the sky. The South will fall when the bastard son comes home again."

Davos turned to Samwell as she stroked his graying beard. "We have dragons of fire and ice… why would we want to invade King's Landing and take it from within?"

"It's as obvious as the nose on your face, Ser Davos," Samwell said, but Tyrion finished the sentence for him as he walked over to the trio.

"Cersei will see King's Landing destroyed with Wildfire before she sees a Targaryen on the throne. I know my sister well, as does Jamie," Tyrion snickered as Jamie joined them, making sure to get his jabs in at his brother's expense.

Jamie glared at Tyrion, but he knew his little brother was telling the truth. As mad as Aerys Targaryen was, Cersei was lost in the same madness. After the loss of their children, her father and the love of her brother, she turned as cold as the North and as unforgiving as the barren plains of Essos. With Euron Greyjoy by her side, they would see all in Westeros annihilated.

"What my little brother says is true. Our sister has always done what it took to keep a Lannister in power and using Wildfire on the Sept was just a taste of what she's capable of. Fire from above will only start what she will see fit to finish," Jamie looked at Jon with little hope left in his heart.

"Aye, Cersei is not one to be trifled with and I don't intend to," Jon said as he stomped off towards Daenerys tent to speak to women that held his world in their hands.

~.~

The silvery beauty looked as if she were floating across the tent to the high back chair as Careen watched her. The Divine inside her was coursing to every inch of her being. She was one with the Old Ones, with Wynter and with the magic that once existed through the Seven Kingdoms.

Careen didn't take as seat as she stood before the long wooden table made of driftwood. Daenerys smiled as she sat, crossing her hands over her lap.

"You wished for an audience with me. Here I am and there you are," she spoke softly as her bodyguard stood at the tent entrance.

The ice blue of Careen's eyes almost looked like two crystal orbs as they took in the Dragon Queen before her. It was odd how she looked like a silver goddess with her long pale hair, but she commanded beasts of fire. That was a vast contrast from herself, a woman with long fiery hair that commanded a beast of ice.

"You can't ride your dragons into King's Landing, you most certainly won't be sitting upon the Iron Throne if you do. There is a better way, a more diplomatic way to get what you seek. You take out Cersei's most prized weapons and you will win the war. She has ears and eyes everywhere, so you must use the little birds that whisper to those closest to you. I can feel the old magic in you, and together with the warriors of the North, you can free the Seven Kingdoms and give them their true ruler," Careen spoke from her heart, from the truth that lived deep within her, but what she didn't say was that the true ruler of Westeros wasn't the Mother of Dragons, but her own husband.

Daenerys rose, extending her hand to the Queen of the North. "And how exactly do I take away this weapon you speak of?"

"The weapons you need to take down Cersei are already at your disposal. Lord Vayers is your greatest weapon and he can get you into the city so you can slay the great beast. I can't come with you; my place is in the North. The Wall will fall and I will be there to keep the Night King from taking the North until you and Jon return," Careen said with a sadness in her words. She loved Jon, but the Divine in her held her true to her mission.

The two women walked out of the tent and Daeneyers sent for Lord Vayers. Careen took Dany's hand, placing a piece of parchment in it. She looked down at her hand to read one word, written in Old Vayliran _. Bastard_.

She smiled as she looked back to see Jon Snow standing on the beach with his arms outstretched waiting for his bride.

Tyrion stood before his Queen, seeing the pleased look on her face.

"What are your orders, your grace?" he asked and she handed him the scrap of parchment. He nodded back to her, knowing what must be done next.

~.~

Tears streamed down Careen's face as she wrapped her arms around her love. Jon held her tight to him, kissing her cheek as she nuzzled into his chest.

"You must go with her. We will need every man the South can spare if we're are to take on the Army of the Dead," Careen spoke as her tears kept falling.

Jon took her face in his hands, giving her lips a gentle kiss before holding her gaze.

"Stay alive… this is all I'll ask," he spoke with the love in his heart, praying that the Old Gods would keep her safe.

"I will if you will," she said with a teasing tone, praying they would return to their home and their sons.

She pulled away from him and he clung harder. "Don't go… not yet."

"Wynter has come and the Long Night is near. If we hope to see the dawn again, then we must go face the deeds that must be done," the words rung true to him, but they also held a truth he wasn't willing to hear. Neither of them may come out of this alive.

Careen left his arms and walked back to Wynter. The Icey beast lowered her wing and she climbed on her back. Samwell ran up to the dragon, shouting for Careen to take him with her. She held out her hand, pulling him up with her and the Ice Dragon lifted in the air. Jon stood there with Davos by his side, watching as they faded away.

Davos could tell Jon was more confused than ever before. He wasn't sure if going to King's Landing was the wise thing to do, but Jon promised Yara and he was a man of his word.

"We have a Greyjoy to save," he spoke to his King and Jon nodded back to him.

"And it looks like the Dragon Queen has a plan of her own," Jon spoke as he walked towards Daeneyrs.

She sent Lord Vayers and Tyrion back to her tent, wearing a smile so wide it nearly covered her face. "The spies in the capital can only tell Cersei what they know and if what they know is what I control…," the grin on her face sent a chill down Jon's back. She could be deadly, even without her dragons.

"Once I have Theon, we shall join you in King's Landing. We take the South and you keep your promise to travel North," Jon said sharply, speaking as the King of the North.

"Agreed. The dragonglass is yours, send a man to collect it. When next we meet, Lord Snow… it shall be to dethrone a Queen," they nodded to each other and Jon joined Yara on her ship.

~.~

Melisandre woke to a cold hut. The fire was out and the winter winds were howling outside. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her, looking for a flicker of a flame to guide her way.

Tormund waited for her outside as he finished off a roasted pheasant. "Going somewhere… witch?"

"What I foretold is coming to pass, my dreams have told me so. The Ice Queen guards the Wall upon her dragon. The King in the North is off with the Queen of the Sea and the Mother of Dragons has set forth her spiders to spread their venom. Your Queen will die soon, her blood will give power to the Prince that was Promised and he will set the world free," she smiled with a boasting gloat at Tormund, not fearing his wrath.

"Aye… perhaps. But you won't live to see it," Tormund said back to her and she chuckled.

"I told you… I've seen my death and it comes at the tip of a needle," she gloated once more when a tiny blade pierced her throat, sending her blood trickling down her alabaster skin.

"You mean this needle," Arya said as she pulled her sword from the Red Witch's flesh.

Melisandre look surprised and dumbfounded as her hands grasped her throat. She fell to the ground, the white snow turning crimson.

"Thank you for sending the Raven, Tormund." Arya said as she mounted her horse.

"It's been many days since I came back to the Free Folk. I must get back to Winterfell and Killian and you must be on your way, Little Princess. Promise me… Careen does not die by Jon's hand," Tormund feared the Red Woman was right, that what she showed Killian in the fire would happen.

"Jon would take his own life before he'd harm, Careen. Love does strange things to a man and my brother is no acceptation," Arya laughed as she held her hand out to Tormund, helping him mount the horse.

She had ridden hard and Jon could very well be in the heat of battle with Euron Greyjoy. Arya already knew Careen was at the Wall, the Nights Watch had sent a Raven back to Winterfell telling of the Ice Queen and her Dragon, sitting upon the Wall. There was much about this she didn't understand, but she knew Cersei Lannister was on borrowed time.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the long hiatus, but I promise I am back now. I had some personal issues to work through, but my muse is working over time and regular updates are coming your way. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy. Thank you for staying with this story. ~Carowen~**


	44. Chapter 44

Careen sat upon her dragon, the tiny shards of ice in the wind prickling her cheeks. Wynter was a glorious beast; a dragon so fearsome all that saw her felt their hearts freeze a little.

There was a war coming, the sound of the dead marching echoed off the high frozen wall. The Night King could see the Ice Queen upon the Wall and he wondered if she could be his bride, once he had claimed her life.

The frigid breath of Wynter repaired the holes and cracks in the Wall. It was but a patch, a brief mend to a wall that was crumbling from the inside. Afterwards, Careen talked to Lord Commander Tollet, asking him to keep a watch on the most vulnerable parts of the Wall and promising she'd return with an army soon.

Eddison thanked Careen as he gathered his men for patrol. The wolves in the cold, dead forest howled loudly at the full moon that bathed the land in its glistening light. Death waited just beyond the gates of the Night's Watch and everyone inside knew it.

As Wynter took flight back to Witnerfell, Careen saw a horse as black as midnight and upon its back a rider that could very well be death itself. She commanded Wynter to land in the clearing near the rider and the horse reared up as the Ice Dragon roared.

The rider dismounted and slowly approached the dragon, smiling as Careen slide down Wynter's back.

"My nephew did well for himself. You are a vision, my dear," Benjen said as he took Careen's cold hand and pressed his cold lips to it.

"You protect the North, even in death. I know you were a good man then and who you are a good man now. Thank you for saving me, Bran and Meera, but we are not done fighting yet. I know Bran coming home did this... did this to the Wall," she said as she gazed into Benjen's eyes, seeing the grip of death in them.

"We have no more time for talk, riddles or prophecies. The time for action is upon us. You must give all that is left of you over to the Old Magic, become the dragon," Benjen said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling the magic of the Old Ones inside the ginger beauty.

Careen closed her eyes and gave herself over to the magic, allowing all of her to become the Divine. She mounted her dragon and headed back to Winterfell to see her brother and children once more. She had to give Samwell a letter to give to Jon, in case she didn't return.

The last she saw of her children was two days after Wynter awoke. She snuck into her room and held her sleeping babes, their soft, warm skin remaindering her she wasn't Careen Snow anymore. With the promise that they would grow to be Kings of the North, she kissed their tiny heads and hurried back to Wynter and to the Wall.

Her heart was still heavy with the burden of her task and the love she bore for her family. Being the Divine was more than the gift of seeing what was to come or the ability to control a dragon, it was becoming part the world around her and she was starting to lose herself. Now that she was one with the Divine, she could see farther, smell the snow in the wind, hear the cries of her children from miles away and sense the impending danger that her husband was in.

The dragon underneath her was in tune to her. When she leaned left, Wynter turned left. It was as if the dragon could read her mind and obeyed.

It was a still night, quiet as death as the Wynter landed just inside the Hunter's Gate. She slid down the beast and stroked her wintery scales. "Stay until I return," she whispered to the creature and Wynter bowed her head.

Careen walked barefoot through the snow, her skin now pale as the winter. She was a vision, almost ghostly with her flaming red hair whipping in the wind. As she climbed the stairs to the keep she could hear Killian laughing in joy and Sansa's giggles ringing in her ear. Without thought, she approached their door and rapped lightly.

Killian bound from the bed and called out to the visitor. Careen cleared her mind of all things, but the man she called brother. "It's me Killian... it's your little flame."

He slung the door open and wrapped her in his arms. She chilled him as he held her, but he didn't care. She was alive and here and that's all he could ever want. Sansa joined him as she smiled so sweetly back at Careen.

Killian pulled her inside, sitting her down by the fire. He tossed another log on the crackling flames, but no matter of heat warmed Careen's hands. All Killian could think of was the words from Melisandre and what the Red Woman told Tormund. His little flame would be extinguished by the hand of the man she loved.

Her crystal blue eyes closed briefly as she heard a faint heartbeat, fluttering like that of a hummingbirds wings. "You're with child, Sansa."

Sansa smiled again, nodding her hand and placing her hand over her belly. "I am and I promised my beloved I would not leave the walls of Winterfell until our child is born."

The pure joy on Killian's face was all Careen needed to know her brother was in a happy place, a good place. He was far removed from the dark, nightmare of the life he once lived.

"Will you please stay?" Killian asked, but Careen shook her head, kissed her brother's cheek and moved as swiftly as the wind out the room and down the corridor to where her sleeping children lay.

Nan Ada woke when the door opened, startled her to see the apparition standing there. The babes woke, their tiny hands reaching for their mother. Ada watched as the woman picked up Jeddard and sat by the fire, cradling him in her arms as she sang a sweet, short lullaby.

"Careen... is that you, your grace?" the old Nan asked, the lullaby brining tears to her eyes.

"It is, my friend. Once I leave, you may never see me again. Take good care of my little loves and raise them to be true Kings of the North," she kissed Jeddard's forehead, then took Reamus in her arms. The moon gave the room a tranquility that could only compare to a mother's love.

"I shall try your grace. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Nan Ada asked and Careen responded, asking to see Samwell Tarley. Ada sent for him, waking him from his sleep. Gilly was still ill and they were staying with Maester Wendull.

Samwell hurried to Jon's room, gasping when he saw the transformation in Careen. "You asked for me, your grace?"

"Get some parchment and a quill and write a letter to Jon for me. I don't' want to miss one moment with my children. Do this for me Samwell Tarely... please," the sadness in her voice pulled at Sam's heartstrings. He rushed back to the Maester's quarters, collecting what he needed and hurried back.

Careen was singing to her children about summer days and birds taking flight when he returned. He sat at the desk in the corner with his quill and ink at the ready. "What do you wish for me to write, your grace?"

She looked up briefly from Reamus's sweet face to smile at Samwell. One single, crystalline tear rolled down her pale cheek as she began to speak. The night labored on as Samwell wrote and as soon as Careen had spoken the last word, she tucked her babies back in their cradles and disappeared into the night.

Samwell wiped the tears from his face and rolled up the parchment, tucking it in his cloak and vowing to make sure Jon Snow read those words.

~.~

Euron had set up an ambush for Yara and her fleet. Jon could tell things were going too easy for them. He told Yara to hold up just north of the cliffs and wait, just at the edge of Dragonstone.

Day started to become night when they saw the light from a ship in the distance. Jon smirked back at Davos and the Onion Knight knew that was a trap. Davos and Jon boarded a row boat with Yara and some of her men in another. They sailed to the sandy shoreline of Dragonstone and crept up on the cliffs.

Yara could see four ships with the Greyjoy sigil on the sail sitting in wait for them around the bend of the cliffs. Jon and Davos took two of Yara's men and she took the rest as they made their way to the top towering cliffs. There they would wait for Euron to come ashore and take him there.

Night came and with it the sense that something wasn't right. It wasn't the battle they were sure to endure this night, no it was something deep in Jon's heart that felt cold... frozen.

"Jon?" Davos turned to him when he saw Jon clutching his chest.

"It's Careen... something has changed," he whispered to his friend, but before he could explain, three row boats made land. Euron and his men looked smug as they marched upon the beach. Dragonstone belonged to the Mother of Dragons and he knew he'd never take the castle, but he could take the beach.

A seagull cried from overhead and Jon watched as it flew in a circle just above him. The pain in his chest subsided as he felt himself being pulled upward, towards the sky. Suddenly he found himself looking down at the beach, at Euron as he and his men began to hide in the caves around the base of the Keep.

Davos looked over at his King to see not the deep brown eyes he was accustomed to, but the white that he'd seen in Bran's eyes before. Jon Snow had Warged and this could be the advantaged they needed.

Jon used the keen vision of the seagull to get a closer look at Euron. He was bleeding from a wound on his chest and his men looked just as haggard as he did. He soared back up, towards the open sea and out to Euron's ship. There, tied to the mass was Theon Greyjoy. He swooped around Theon, getting a good look at the ship before releasing the bird.

"Yara…" Jon whispered and she scurried over to him.

Jon laid out the plan for her to return to her ship, sneak aboard Euron's ship and take out his men and free Theon. He, Davos and the other men would storm the caves and take down Euron.

They went their separate ways, praying that the Old Gods and the New were on their side this night.

A cool breeze blew from the ocean as Jon and Davos crept along the cliffs. They could hear Euron telling his men they would wait for the black of night to set their trap on the beach, using Theon as bait. When Yara got curious enough to come looking, they would snag her. This plan was a good one, but too bad for Euron, one that Jon was now aware of.

The clouds began to part, giving away to the full moon. The stars twinkled brightly above as the once blue sky was now a blanket of ebony. Jon motioned for his men to climb up the side of the cliffs and cut off the path that lead out to the beach. Once they had Euron cornered, they'd take him. He was already wounded and would no doubt withstand another blow.

Jon was about to give the command to push forward when an arrow came zipping out of the cave and striking Davos in the shoulder. Jon yelled for his men on the cliff side to attack now, but the arrows from the cave came out in a lightening pace.

Davos pulled the arrow from his right shoulder and with much pain, lifted his sword to chop off the arm of a bowman at the mouth of the cave.

The men that Yara left behind were falling like flies, leaving Jon and Davos out numbered. As Euron's men surrounded them, Jon heard one name resounding in his head. The name fell from his lips as the tip of a sword came too close to his chest.

"Rhaegal!" Jon shouted and suddenly the green and bronze dragon came charging towards the beach. The men fled in fear, remembering stories of Daenerys and her dragons.

Jon gripped Davos by his shirt and drug him towards Rhaegal. He stood beside the towering beast, hearing the command to burn in his head. "Dracarys!"

Fire spewed from Rhaegal's mouth, burning the fleeing men. The sand turned to liquid under their feet as they tried to run, each man begging for mercy, but no mercy would be found.

The dragon turned to look back at Jon and he patted the great beast side, watching as it took flight. Like that, the battle is over, but Euron Greyjoy was nowhere to be found. Jon searched the beach, the caves and the cliffs. The crown that Euron wore upon his head was all they found.

Yara lit a lantern to signal the others, she had taken Euron's ship. Jon helped Davos in the row boat as he and what was left of Yara's men made their way back to their boat.

Theon was safe with his sister, but Euron Greyjoy was out there waiting to finish what they started this day. One thing was obvious to Jon, he could now control his abilities and his Targaryen blood was calling to the dragon that would be his.

~.~

The sound of the hammer striking the anvil rang all over the shop. The metal went from a molten clump to a hard, sharp blade. Winter had come and with it the short days and cold nights. Gendry didn't mind, he spent most of his time over the forge anyway.

He dreamed of the days that had passed, of the girl that haunted his dreams and the Red Woman that threaten his life. There were days when he pushed all those thoughts aside and concentrated on the metal before him, but today… her face came to him over and over again. Arya Stark.

From town to town, he had traveled, did as Davos had asked of him. He stayed out of sight and kept mostly to himself. He had king's blood in his veins, the bastard son of Robert Baratheon. That alone was reason enough for those in King's Landing to want him dead.

Flea Bottom had been the only home he'd ever known; now he had no home. He had no name, no possessions and no family. All Gendry had left was the hope he would see her again… the girl that was with him constantly.

"Get it together," he whispered to himself as a girl dressed as a barmaid walked by. Her blonde hair and hazel eyes were beautiful indeed, but she wasn't the one.

"Good morin'," she said sweetly with her cleavage on display for his eyes.

"Morin," he said back to her, trying to ignore the supple flesh before him.

She walked inside and sat on the table beside the anvil. Her smile was beautiful, but he had no interest in such things… not with her.

"What does a girl got to do to catch your eye, handsome?" the barmaid asked as she looked him over.

Gendry suddenly remembered his state of undress and slipped on his shirt. The heat from the forge had become too much, leaving a sheen of sweat over his well-defined chest.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked back as he placed the sword in the barrel of water.

The girl let her fingers rub up and down the tongs beside her, letting her eyes glance up at him. She sat there for a moment, watching him before she jumped down from the table and walked out without another word.

Gendry wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole thing, so he went back to making the sword when a glint of metal caught his eye.

He placed the sword down on the anvil as he walked over to the table, picking up the small sword he'd seen before.

"No… can't be," he muttered out, holding the needle like sword in his hand.

With his heart in his throat, he raced to the door to look for the girl. Arya was here, she was here right under his nose. He raced out into the street, looking in every shop, in the bar and down at the stable.

Arya watched him run frantically about the town from the top of the Sept. Sandor was enjoying his third roasted chicken as she cleaned the sword her sister in law bestowed upon her. Divine was a great blade, one that would aid her in her quest. All she needed now was the one last piece to the puzzle and he was right there before her.

As she watched Gendry, a pang of desire gripped her belly. A hot flush crossed her cheeks and her apex began to throb. He was a fine man, a beautiful man and she found herself not only wanting his friendship again… but his body as well.

There was a fire flickering to life in her, one that Gendry had forged and she wondered if it had always been there.

Arya climbed from the Sept tower and down to the street below. The desire that surged through her only grew hotter as she watched Gendry walking towards her. She wore the face of another, but that didn't stop Gendry for finally recognizing the girl he thought he lost so long ago.

He ran to her, stopping before they collided. "Arya?" he asked her in a low hush.

"Maybe…" she teased back and he took her hand, placing her sword back in it. She closed her fist around Needle, giving Gendry the smile he'd seen a thousand times in his dreams.

"Hello," he said softly as he placed his hand on her cheek and gazed into the hazel of her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy this little story... big things are about to happen. The Battle for the South will come with a cost.**


	45. Chapter 45

A storm like no other was blowing down from the deep North. The wind carried a bitterness to it that froze everything it touched. Something was coming, that much Tormund could tell as he approached the gates to Winterfell.

Podrick greeted him as he rode into the courtyard, his furs and red hair covered white from layers of snow and ice. Tormund had endured winters before, but this was no ordinary winter.

The two men rushed to the Great Hall, where a hot meal and a warm fire awaited the Wilding from the North. Tormund hunched over the fire as he slurped the stew from his bowl. Podrick went to wake Lady Brienne and Killian upon Tormund's request.

The kitchen boy, Allan, stared at Tormund as he poured him another cup of ale. Tormund turned to him with that defiant look he had mastered and slowly gave the boy a smile.

"I've been with the Free Folk for a while, what have I missed, boy?" Tormund asked as he lifted the cup to take a hardy gulp.

Allan sat down on the stool beside him as the words poured from his lips. "Lady Sansa is with child and Lord Killian is training more soldiers to go South to help King Jon. Podrick and Lady Brienne have been busy with the council of the North, the dead have been getting through the Wall and killing villagers. Lady Arya returned briefly, only to take a few provisions before she too head South. Lord Bran and Lady Meera have been up in his room for days... they only allow Maester Wendull in. Samwell Tarly arrived from the Citadel with his wife and child. She's been ill since she arrived... some say it's a Wildling thing."

"Any news of Lady Careen?" Tormund had to ask, had to know if the Red Woman's vision held any merit.

"She's at the Wall with her dragon. Can you believe it... a real Ice Dragon?" Allan said with his eyes wide and his face lit up.

"Tormund," Killian called from the doorway with Lady Sansa by his side.

Lady Brienne and Podrick walked in about the same time and the five of them gather in the Great Room to discuss the future of the North and of Westeros.

Killian felt his heart sink when Tormund told him how terrible things were getting in the deep North. They agreed to allow the Free Folk to make camp near Winterfell. The others talked amongst themselves, telling stories of the living dead, the unrelenting winter and the war in the South. Killian had blocked all of it out for his mind was at the Wall with his sister or what was left of his Careen. The Divine had taken her and he could only hope his little flame was still in there somewhere.

They all agreed to call a council meeting, Ravens were to be sent out immediately. It was time to bring the North together and face the Long Night as one.

As they all departed to turn in for the night, Maester Wendull asked to speak to them. He walked over to the fireplace and took a long look at the faces staring back at him.

"Lord Bran has seen things... seen things he wished he hadn't. When Queen Careen awoke the Ice Dragon she awoke the Old Magic and it is free flowing through the North now. This has awoken something in Lord Bran as well. The gift, the power he possesses has shown him thing and he can see only one way this war can end... with a great sacrifice..." Maester Wendull stopped when he heard Meera call out to him.

She pushed Bran up to the fire, his features looking a little older. Sansa reached out and took his hand as she fought back her tears. Bran held tight to his sister's hand as he sat up high in his chair.

Meera kept her hands on his shoulders, giving him her strength and support. There was a bond that went beyond friendship between them, a bond that Sansa hoped would flourish into a happy marriage for her little brother.

Tormund looked over at Lady Brienne, his heart too was smitten, but he could tell her heart yearned for another. The golden lion from the south held her eye, but that wouldn't stop him for trying.

Bran cleared his throat as the visions of what his gift had shown him flooded his mind. "We sent more men to help Jon in the South, but that war will be nothing compared to the one to come. We will lose many, blood will stain the ground from white to red and not all of us will see the sun rise again. The Long Night will come, darken every corner it touches, but there is hope. I don't know if Jon is the Prince that was Promised but I know there is a sword that can defeat the Night King. With this sword, Jon will win."

"I've seen him take out a White Walker with Longclaw, how can that not be this sword?" Tormund asked as his brow furrowed.

Maester Wendull stepped forth, telling them about the work he and Samwell Tarly had been laboring over. "Lord Tarly and I have been scouring the old tomes, looking for all the Valaryian blades that are in Westeros. The dragonglass from Dragonstone is being fashioned into weapons like that of the spear from Bear Island. In our research, we discovered there is one blade that is the most powerful blade of all Valyrian steel... Dawn of House Dayne. Lady Dayne has it in her possession and it will take some convincing for her to release it to us. If it was requested by our King, she would give it freely, but he is not here and we need that sword before he returns."

"I'll go," Killian rose to his feet, ready to make the trek to Dorne.

"No... we'll go," Lady Brienne stood beside him, hoping that having a noble lady and a knight by his side would help persuade Lady Dayne.

"Killian, you can't," Sansa said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

He kissed her softly as he rubbed her back. "I have to, my love. For the North, for our family... for our child."

"Take me to Lord Tarly, Meera," Bran asked and they bid all a goodnight. Meera could tell something was weighing heavy on Bran's mind, something she was sure was of grave importance.

They made it to the Masester's room when they heard a commotion inside. Meera tossed open the door to see Gilly on the floor holding her belly and vomiting blood. She helped her up in the bed before rushing back to get Maester Wendull.

Bran was sitting with Gilly when Samwell returned with little Sam. He sat the child in Bran's lap and took Gilly in his arms. "What happened?"

"I'm dying, Sam..." Gilly muttered out and Sam held to her tighter.

"No, you're not. Maester Wendull said it takes time for the medicine to work," he stroked the back of her head, letting his tears fall.

"Samwell... I need to talk to you," Bran said, knowing now was not the time.

Samwell ignored him as he tucked Gilly back in bed. Gilly was dying and everything they had tried failed. Bran took Gilly's hand and was given a vision of why she was so ill.

Gilly was getting a bottle of wine for Jack Waters when her finger pricked a broken bottle in the crate. She placed her injured finger in her mouth, tasting the blood and something bitter. She didn't think anything of it, but the next day she became violently ill. She thought it was the ship being tossed about the rocky seas. Bran went back to the crate, back to the broken bottle and he saw something there that wasn't supposed to be there... essence of nightshade. In small doses, it can make one ill, but for some reason the nightshade was slowly killing Gilly. The bottle was being mixed in the wine and was intended for someone else, perhaps for Queen Cersei.

"Nightshade... hurry Sam... get the dried elderberries and make her a tea. The roots and herbs Maester Wendull has been using have only kept the poison at bay. The elderberries will purge it from her body. Someone at Blackwater Bay had a nasty surprise for Queen Cersei but your wife found it instead," Bran's voice raised an octave as he commanded Samwell to move. He made the elderberry tea and gave it to Gilly, trying to cool it off before each sip.

"You think someone in King's Landing was trying to poison the Queen?" Sam asked, seeing the truth on Bran's face.

"I'm not sure. Either someone was poisoning the wine for her to drink or for her to us," Bran pondered on that when the reason he came to see Sam came back to him.

Maester Wendull came through the door with Meera, both of them winded. "Is she worse?" he asked, but when he saw her rosy cheeks, he knew the worst had pasted.

Samwell was telling Maester Wendull about the nightshade when Bran interrupted. "I'm sorry... Samwell, what do you know about Ice Dragons? Did you study them at the Citadel?"

"They were thought to be a myth... something of the old days," Maester Wendull spoke up and Samwell was quick to correct him.

"Actually, the Senchel let me have free reign of the library and I found a tome so old the words on the pages had begun to fade. With his help, we found it to be the first recordings of the Dragons of Valyria. There was a passage about the Ice Dragons of the Shivering Seas. Those dragons aren't like their fire breathing brothers... they become one with their master. They are most obedient and loyal, the old magic that bore them answers only to the old magic, bonding them to their rider. The Queen has changed, she's not Lady Careen anymore... she's something more," Samwell held the cup back up to Gilly's lips, helping her take another sip.

"So, if you were to kill Careen... it would kill the Ice Dragon?" Bran asked, already knowing the answer. He'd seen Wynter fall from the Wall, her lifeless body bleeding on the snow and a sword covered in blood and flames.

"It would reason so, my lord," Maester Wendull said, seeing the knowledge of this possible future in Lord Stark's eyes.

~.~

The lies that Lord Varys had told his little spiders had reached the Keep at King's Landing. It was those lies that would give Daenerys the power to turn this war her way.

Jon, Davos, Yara and Theon were busy keeping Cersei soldiers occupy in Dorne. After Euron had killed Ellaria Sands and her daughters, he claimed the city for the Lannister's. It was important that Dorne be taken back and with the Dorthraki, they stood a good chance.

The long days since Jon had left Careen were wearing on him. He thought of her and his sons often and prayed for them daily. He wasn't much of a praying man, but he had faith that the Old Gods would not fail him. They had fought on land and sea, bleed for their cause and Davos fought by his side, even though injury.

There was word from Tyrion that Daenerys was waiting for her trap to be sprung. Jamie was going to see his sister again, knowing it could mean his death but he had to try. There was little redemption left in Cersei, but a little he needed. She showed her power absolutely and dealt her justice swiftly. The heads on spikes around the Red Keep where evidence of how lost she had become. She killed at her pleasure, forbid the religion of the Seven to be practiced and demanded all kneel in her presence.

King's Landing had not seen a ruler so cruel since Aerys and some even said he wasn't as mad as Cersei had become. She'd taken Euron as her lover, promised him a crown if he got her the head of Yara and Theon. The Seven Kingdoms were in chaos, tossed into the fires of war all because Cersei Lannister craved power.

That power was being tested, from Dorne, to the Iron Islands, from the North and at the very shores of Blackwater Bay. With so many enemies at her gates, she still fear nothing. It would all burn and she'd wait until her enemies were inside her gates to turn it all to ash.

It was that knowledge that Jon and Daenerys held too. Dany sent her dragons to help take out Lannister ships and clear the way for the Dothraki horde, but she dared not let them be seen in the skies over King's Landing.

The sands of Dorne were no problem for the Dothraki horsemen, but they were a challenge for Jon and his men. The land was foreign to them, beautiful but deadly with the snakes and scorpions that would kill with one strike. Jon led his men up to Planky Town, it was still being held by the Ironborn that Euron left there. If they hoped to take Sunspear, they had to take control of the port and river first.

They made camp just outside the town, on the banks of the river. The Ironborn knew they were there and Yara's men knew how to deal with their own kind.

"We wait till dawn... most of them will have drank the night away. We Ironborn think we can fight even with a flagon of ale in our bellies," Yara said as she sharpened her sword. Jon would take her lead on this matter, turning in for the night. Davos brought him a horn of ale to ease his mind so sleep would find him easier. He thanked his friend, but refused the drink, hoping to find his fiery bride in his dreams.

Dreams did come to him, but not of Careen. He was back in Winterfell, tossing Jeddard in the air and listening to him giggle. Reamus clapped his little hands as he watched his father playing. He looked up to catch Jeddard and the child was gone. Turning to find Reamus and he found his children in the arms of Lily and Ryder.

"But... you're dead," he remarked and they both smiled at him.

"Yes, and you're dreaming. This is the only way we can warn you, Jon," Ryder said as he handed Jeddard to Lily.

"Warn me about what?" Jon asked, watching as the day turned instantly into night.

"The dawn will come, the sun will rise, but if you aren't careful, you'll cut down the rose," Ryder spoke softly, as if the words were fading as he said them.

Lily stood with a babe on each hip. She smiled at Jon, that smile that always gave him comfort. "Be you Prince, or King, or Warden, Jon Snow... you are their father and her husband first. The flame inside you was sparked by her love and her love alone is all that you need. Remember this in the days to come and hold fast to it. For that flame will be needed to melt the ice of winter."

Jon watched as Ryder and Lily faded away, leaving him alone in the courtyard with the darkness all around him.

He rose in the bed, sweat clinging to his face as he reached out in the darkness. "Lily... Ryder," he called out and Davos answered him.

"Your grace... it's a dream," Davos struck the flint stone to light the lantern by the table. Jon was sitting up in his bed, chest heaving, sweat covering his forehead and his eyes locked on the ground.

Davos sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for his King to speak when one of Northern soldiers rushed in shouting a ship was approaching. Jon sprang from the bed, tossed on his boots and leathers and strapped on his sword as he dashed out the door.

Yara was on the dock with ten of her best men when the ship made land. The crew aboard was from White Harbor, sent as reinforcements for Jon. He let out a sigh as the danger for the moment had passed.

"How did you get past the Ironborn?" he asked as a familiar face showed itself to him. Lady Brienne reached her hand out and Jon took it, pulling her into a bear hug.

"There was no ship, no Ironborn waiting for us. The only ship we saw was smoldering on the shore," Brienne said as Jon released her.

"The Dragon Queen strikes again," Davos quipped and they all laughed.

Jon was about to walk away when a hand fell on his shoulder, stalling his movements. "What... no welcome for me... brother?"

He turned to see Killian standing there, his dark hair and eyes of sapphire shining in the early light of dawn. They hugged, each man holding in the fear they felt for the one they dare not speak about.

"How's my sister and your child?" Jon asked as he placed his arm around Killian.

"Sansa... well she was a handful before she was with child. Both are well, and so are your sons. They grow more every day. Nan Ada thinks they'll be walking soon," Killian could see that news pained Jon. The creases around his eyes crinkled as he tried to smile.

"Why have you left Winterfell? The North needs you and I need you to keep our home safe," his words came out a little harsh, but he needed to know they traveled here for a good reason.

Killian waited until they were in the tent before answering his brother in law. He sat him down and over a horn of ale, told him about Bran's visons and the Sword of the Morning. He told him of Melisandre's demise and how she told of Careen's death. It was all starting to make sense to Jon now. The dream... it was truly a warning. Even without the warning, he could never harm his beloved. Their bond was so strong, he could feel her in his heart even now.

"Brienne and I will retrieve this sword for you. Your place is here with your men. When you done in South, the sword will be at your ready to run the Night King through," Killian promised Jon and he intended on keeping that promise.

~.~

Jamie was escorted to the Queen's room by four tall, bulky men. He knew the Mountain would not be far from Cersei side, so he would do his best to keep his more distasteful thoughts to himself.

True enough, when Cersei sauntered in, she did so with Clegane and Maester Qyburn. She looked as beautiful as he remembered, but he knew how deadly that smile could be.

"I don't see our little brother, Jamie. You promised when you left you would come back with Tyrion," her words came out cold, each one pricking his heart.

"He's the Hand of the Queen..." Jamie began to say and Cersei stood up, tossing her cup of wine across the room.

"I am the Queen... the one true Queen... that child... that Targaryen bitch is no Queen. Let her come with her dragons and her murderous horde. They will all meet a fiery end," she shouted back at Jamie, her eyes looking crazed with hatred.

"Where is your King to be? Euron... he leaves your bed cold these days?" Jamie said as he eyed Clegane.

Cersei smirked back at Jamie as the tip of her tongue moisten her lips. "You can warm it for me."

"I could... but not with an audience," he said back, giving her that charming smile he was known for.

"Euron will be back soon and with Yara and Theon Greyjoy's head to join the wall outside. I know the Targaryen is close and the Bastard King of the North rides with her. There are stories that a dragon of ice flies in the skies by Castle Black. So many things come to me, so many things that I find displeasing. For instance... that you were seen with Ned Stark's bastard. Why have you betrayed me, Jamie?" her lips curled over the golden goblet in her hand as she let the wine pour into her mouth.

Jamie kept his resolve, not showing an ounce of fear. "I haven't betrayed you. I tried to talk some sense into the boy. He's young and foolish and his men would follow him anywhere. I failed at gaining his allegiance, but I did find out that he lost his wife and Winterfell is left in the hands Brandon Stark. We could easily take Winterfell."

"I could... but not now. Winterfell will fall, that I will promise you. What do you know of the Daenerys and our brother?" Cersei eased back in the chair, watching Jamie's face.

A servant girl came in with a tray of food and more wine. She set the tray down, putting the wine next to Cersei's goblet and gave Jamie a wink. Jamie creased his eyes, but he didn't recognize the girl. She did remind him of a serving girl at the Twins the night Walter Frey and his sons were killed.

"Your grace, will there be anything else," the servant girl asked and Cersei dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

Jamie walked over to the window, looking for any sign of Daenerys or her dragons. Cersei joined him, placing her hand on his back and rubbing it down to his firm ass. "Come warm my bed, brother and I will forgive you for disappointing me."

He turned to her, missing her touch and the way they used to be. "Do you want me to warm your bed or fuck your little royal cunt until you scream?"

Cersei laughed, tossing back her head as she finished off her glass of wine. "Both," she smirked and led him to her bed.

Clegane and Qyburn exited the room, but the Mountain stayed at the door as he'd always done. Qyburn left to visit his little birds to hear what news they had for him today.

The servant girl followed him, taking careful measures not to be seen. She followed him down to the tunnels under the city, where five little street urchins gathered. Qyburn gave them sweets and asked what did they have to tell him.

Each one told him what they had discovered, each story a lie set forth by Lord Vayrs. The first lie was that the Dragon Queen had taken ill and was staying at Dragonstone. The second lie was that Euron had surrounded Dragonstone. The third lie was more of a half-truth, the King in the North had left Winterfell and it was being ruled by his cripple brother Bran. The fourth lie had to come for Lord Vayrs himself, it would no doubt get Cersei's attention. Tyrion Lannister was marching on Castlery Rock. The last lie came from the servant girl herself, one that she spread through the city. The food and wine was not safe to eat, it had all been poisoned. This was to cause a panic among the people, get them to riot and turn on their Queen.

The girl watched from her dark corner as Qyburn took note of each lie, believing them so foolishly. Suddenly, a hand came out of the darkness, grabbing the servant girl. "Hurry... this way."

The girl followed as the man ran down another tunnel, straight into the cash of Wildfire. "I found it, Arya."

Arya smiled through the face she was wearing, looking at barrel after barrel. "Now we know Gendry... now we know."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope to continue with the daily updates and I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	46. Chapter 46

When Arya saw Gendry in that small little blacksmith shop, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was wrong about Melisandre; she hadn't killed him after all. Killing her was still the right thing to do. She loved Careen and seeing how happy she made Jon was all the reason Arya needed to end the Red Woman's life. Once your name went on her list that was it… you were marked for death.

She had vengeance on her mind, Cersei had to pay for what she did to her father, but that could wait a few more days.

As she stood there looking up at Gendry with his hands on her face, all she could think about was kissing him. She brushed those feelings aside and placed her hands over his.

"Want to help me kill a Queen?" she asked and he grinned back down at her.

"Lead the way, my lady," he answered her back. Arya took his hand and they walked off to the Sept where she introduced him to Sandor. The Hound was unimpressed, giving Gendry a quick once over.

Sandor had his own reasons for wanting to go back to King's Landing. He wanted to end his brother; he too had vengeance in his heart.

Gendry got them into the city, through a series of tunnels that lead up to Flea Bottom. From there they held up in a shack and made their plans. Arya could tell Gendry was attracted to her, wanted her from the way his eyes worshiped her body and his tongue moisten his lips frequently.

They had to ignore their feelings for now. The city was swarming with the Queen's guard and Cersei was having anyone that crossed her in the least executed.

When Arya overhead a conversation in a tavern, she knew something wasn't right. The young girl was telling a young man that Jon Snow had given up his crown as King in the North to go fight with the Dragon Queen. Gendry pointed out the child listening in the corner, covered in dirt and soot. If false stories were going to be spread, she was going to spread one of her own. What better way to get to Cersei then to have her own people turn against her?

The lie was told and Arya, in her servant girl disguise, told a lie of her own and the young boy with the girl swallowed it up like candy. The time was right to make her move into the Keep.

Gendry wanted to search the tunnels under Flea Bottom and Arya wanted to see if her skills could get her in the Castle. They went their separate ways, while Sandor waited in a tavern just outside the capital.

To Arya's surprise, she saw Jamie Lannister being escorted into the Red Keep. Was he there to betray her brother or to get the measure of his sister? She made her way to the kitchen, going about playing her roll when she heard the lie she had just told being spread amongst the kitchen staff. A devious smile crept across her face as she loaded up a tray for the Queen.

As she walked up the stairs to the Keep, she remembered a conversation she'd had with Gendry just the night before. He talked about his father and how he would have liked to have known him. She placed the tray on a nearby table and slipped into the room that was once the King's.

The room was just as it was when Robert was alive. Mementos of his life were in every corner except for the one thing Arya had heard so much about. Robert told stories of the Rebellion, when he was at Winterfell and the one thing that stood out to Arya was the War Hammer he wielded. Before she left King's Landing, that hammer would be in Gendry's possession.

"Girl… what are you doing in here? The Queen is waiting for more wine… Go!" the head maid yelled at her, pointing to the tray on the table.

Arya took the tray and hurried up the stairs towards Cersei's room.

After her encounter with Cersei and Jamie, she waited for Qyburn and followed him down to the tunnels where his little spies waited for treats in exchange for their secrets.

As she stood there in the shadows, listening she felt a hand grab her. She looked up to see Gendry and he followed her down the tunnel to a small room filled with barrels of Wildfire.

"We need to go. I need to send a Raven to Jon, to tell him what we've found… but first," Arya took Gendry's hand and they snuck back into the kitchen. She took another tray of food and made her way up to the guard's quarters. She gave them wine and food, taking a few pats on the ass and advances from some horny men. It took only a few seconds for the tainted wine to do its work. The seven guards all fell to the floor, out cold.

She stepped back out into the hall, waving for Gendry to come to her. He rushed inside the room and Arya pointed to the War Hammer on the wall. "Take it… it belongs to you."

He did just that and without another word, they slipped back out of the kitchen, and out the tunnels to Flea Bottom. Arya wrote a note to Jon as Gendry tried out his new weapon. He liked the way the hammer felt in his hand and with this hammer; he could become a true Baratheon.

~.~

Daenerys was tired of waiting; she wanted to send her Unsullied into King's Landing and claim the throne that should be hers. Tyrion could tell his Queen was becoming impatient; her mood had grown sour of late.

She had sent her dragons out to lay waist to her enemies, even feeling the pull of another over Rhaegal. There was another dragon rider out there, one with great power. When Rhaegal returned to her, she sent for the Hand of the Queen.

"Tyrion… someone has called Rhaegal to them. I must know who has the power to command my dragons," she paced the marble floor as Tyrion stood listening to her.

"Your grace… a word in private… please," Tyrion waited for his Queen to look at him, letting out a sigh of relief when she dismissed everyone.

"Speak freely, Tyrion. I need your council now more than ever," she said as she sat on the stone steps beside him.

Tyrion looked up at his Queen and spoke openly and freely, doing his best to convey the importance of his message.

"King's Landing is not ready to take, yet… but we can aid the North. I believe Lord Snow when he says an army of the dead are marching down from the North. I have seen things many would have called impossible, so why should I doubt the words of a man I know to be true and noble. He wants what you want, my Queen… a free Westeros and to live in peace. I know you see him as a way to get the Iron Throne, a mere weapon to be used, but I see him as an ally and a friend and if we do not aid him in his hour of need, then how can we expect him to do the same for us?" Tyrion had much more to say, but he waited to see if the words he just spoke moved his Queen at all.

"He has rid me of the menace, Euron Greyjoy and aids my army even now to reclaim Dorne. Highgarden is under Lannister control, but with the Iron Islands, Dorne and the North at my side, I will not lose this war. You are right, my friend, King's Landing is not ready for the taking yet. I need to let the poison take hold and weaken the tree, so I can chop it down swiftly. What do you suggest I do?" Daenerys rose, reaching her hand to Tyrion. He took it as they walked over to the window overlooking the sea.

"We fight with Jon Snow. We collect our army and give my sister a false hope. As for your dragons, your grace… I'm told the Starks have the ability to command wild beast. If the stories I've heard are true, they become one with the animal and it does their bidding. Perhaps there is more to Jon Snow than meets the eye," he could see the spark of curiosity in her eyes and knew his words had taken root in her mind.

"Tyrion, we leave for Dorne at dawn," she said with a queenly nature about her.

With those words, the plan was set in motion. The South would be hers soon, but for now, she would help the North and gain their allegiance. The North would take a knee before her and call her Queen, even Jon Snow.

~.~

Gilly was better, she was back to the girl Sam fell in love with. She was learning to read and write, and teaching the others how to survive in the harshness of the deep North. Tormund liked that a Wilding lass was teaching the Southerners how to be a true Northerner.

Today was the council of the North and with Lady Brienne and Killian gone, it was up to Tormund to keep the peace and help Lady Sansa with this unruly bunch.

He walked into the Great Hall, taking a seat beside Lady Sansa with Bran and Meera sitting on the other side. His eyes went to her when she rose and a hush fell over the hall.

"My Lords, I've called you here today because the threat to our home has grown even direr. We cannot wait for the war to come to us; we must take the battle to the Wall. Our King fights in the South now to secure the aid of the Targaryen and her dragons. I know many of you have heard or seen the Ice Dragon that our dear Queen Careen woke. That alone is not enough to end the Long Night. We watch from the towers, we feel safe behind our walls and we keep what little Wildfire we have at the ready, but it's not enough… it will never be enough. What do you say… do we march to the Wall?" Sansa stood, looking at each Lord there. Her eyes pierced theirs, showing her confidence in them and in the North.

"No, it's a fool's errand. It's one thing to fight men, but those are no men, my lady. I will fight for my home, but don't ask me to travel to the Wall and die in a cold land that will not remember me," Lord Glover stood, denying his Lady and Wardenness of the North. He refused Jon's called when the Bolton's took the North and now he refuses again.

Lady Mormont stood, climbing the bench and standing upon the table. She gazed out over the crowd, feeling angry that once again the North would deny the need of their King.

"How dare any of you refuse the call again. Lord Glover, you have sent men to the Towers to keep watch and some have been killed by the wights. You do not deny there is a need to call to arms, but you fear what is out there. I too fear it, but I would gladly pick up my sword and march North for my King. Our Queen made the ultimate sacrifice. If she should fall, would you let that sacrifice be in vain? Some of our bravest fight with King Snow in the South, others prepare to go North and some… some would coward like pups in your houses and let others die in their place. We are Northerners, strong, proud and brave. The winter will not cease its storm because you are cold, nor will the death beyond the wall stop because we are afraid. I say yes… who among you will be brave enough to do the same?" Lyanna Mormont was a force to be reckoned with and on this day she was a storm like no other.

One by one the Lords of the North stood, placing their swords on the table before Sansa. In that moment, Sansa knew Lyanna Mormont deserved a title that befits her. "Lady Mormont… come to me."

Lyanna stood and walked to Sansa. She was still just a child, not much younger than Bran but she wore the mantle of Lady of Bear Island on her small shoulders.

"My lady, I will send all the men I have to fight for you… for the North," Lyanna said as Sansa took a dagger that belonged to her father from her hip and presented it to Lady Mormont.

"Head Royal Advisor, I name you and I'm sure my brother will not argue with this choice," Sansa smiled as Lyanna took the dagger and all present shouted out her name.

The council meeting ended as food and drink began to flow. A boy from the Maester's tower entered with a Raven for Sansa. She unrolled it, reading it to Bran, Meera and Tormund.

"It's from Jon. They have taken Planky Town and are marching on Sunspear. He says Killian and Brienne are well and travel north to House Dayne. We must be ready to go to war when he returns," she handed the parchment to Bran and a vision struck him, causing him to go stiff in his chair.

An army of the North with the Brotherhood without Banners and the army of Unsullied stood before the Wall. The Night King sat upon a horse with blazing blue eyes and pointed his finger out towards the legions of men. White Walkers, Wights and undead beasts went forward, killing all those in their path. The Valyrian steel and dragonglass weapons were slowing down their assault, but they were still marching on.

He saw Longclaw with its bear pommel slashing through a White Walker, but it was not Jon that wielded it. Bran turned to see who held Jon's sword when snow covered his vision and it was lost to him.

"What did you see?" Meera was quick to ask and Bran was speechless. He had the feeling the army was not complete. There was another that must join their ranks before they headed north.

~.~

Lady Dayne was not what Killian or Brienne expected. She was older and didn't care the air of nobility about her. She welcomed them into to Starfall, offering them food and drink. Killian thanked her as they sat in the Great Room.

"Lady Dayne, I'm Lord Killian Finn of Greyfork and this is Lady Brienne of Tarth. We have come on an important mission for our King, Lord Jon Snow of Winterfell," Killian watched as Lady Dayne's eyes widen and she let out an audible gasp.

"Eddard Stark's son?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, my lady," Brienne answered, looking over at Killian with a puzzled looked on her face.

"Is he well?" Lady Dayne asked as she stood and began to pace behind the couch.

"He is… he fights to reclaim Dorne from the Ironborn. Last we saw him, he was in Planky Town," Brienne commented, causing Lady Dayne to stop and look at her. Her tears were now trickling down her face as she smiled back at them.

"Lord Finn… why have you come here today? I need no pleasantries, just the truth," Lady Dayne spoke softly as she sat back down.

"We come for the sword named Dawn. We believe with that sword, Lord Snow can defeat the Night King and keep all of Westeros from falling into his icy grip," Killian reached his hand out to Lady Dayne, placing it over her trembling hands.

"For Jon, this I will do," she rose and walked out of the room.

Killian sat looking dumbfounded at Brienne. Neither of them could figure out why Lady Dayne was acting in this manner or was so easily persuade to give up Dawn.

She returned with the sword wrapped in a velvet blanket. She placed it in Killian's lap and watched as he uncovered it. It was a thing of pure beauty, so majestic it nearly took his breath.

The blade looked pale, fragile, but the edge was as sharp as a dragon's teeth. It shined like a star from the heavens, feeling cool to his fingertips.

"Thank you," Killian said, nearly speechless.

"I must make a confession to you," Lady Dayne spoke; her eyes rimmed red with tears.

Killian handed the sword to Brienne and knelt down before Lady Dayne as she sat on the couch, her bottom lip trembling.

"No confession needed, my lady… the sword will be cared for and returned to your home," Killian looked into her brown eyes and saw her sorrow.

"Please, I must. I was not born to the noble house of Dayne, but given the title when my Lord Edric left. I was like a mother to him, nursed him from my breast when his mother could not. He has not returned and I keep Starfall as best I can, taking the title of Lady so others will respect the name Dayne. My name is Wylla and I nursed Eddard's child upon my breast when he was but a babe. That is why I give you Dawn, so that the child I cared for then can do the same for Westeros," her tears spilled once more and Wylla wrapped her arms around Killian, needed his comfort.

The words came as a shock to Killian and Brienne, but they understood why she gave them Dawn when it was so precious to the House of Dayne. With the sword tucked away, they thanked Wylla once more and made their way to Sunspear where Jon told them to meet him. Brienne hoped they weren't too late and missed the battle to take Sunspear back.

~.~

Careen could hear the Night King whispering in her head. He'd been whispering to her for days now, trying to break her resolve and tempt her into coming over the Wall.

She tried to close him out, tried to keep her thoughts closed to him but she was getting weak and needed to get out of the storm. Wynter rose up in the air, soaring over the clouds and over the icy storm.

Castle Black was in view and she needed some human contact for just one night. Wynter landed in the courtyard to the surprise of the Nights Watch. Some yelled to kill the great beast, others called out to the Lord Commander and some were struck dumb.

Eddison walked out with a smirk on his face, shaking his head about. "Lady Careen, you gave my men a good fright. Come in out of the cold."

"So sorry for the disturbance, I mean no harm, Lord Commander. The Night King is close and he's ready for war. I fear I will not be strong enough," she said as Eddison wrapped his cloak around her.

She sat at one of the tables in the Hall, taking the horn of ale and slamming it back. Eddison stared at her as if she weren't real.

"My lady, is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked her, but his real worry was the ice dragon outside the door.

"No… just sit with me and tell me of your day," she answered him back, taking his horn of ale.

Eddison sat by the fire, telling Careen of his childhood, his family and stories of Jon when he was at Castle Black. She'd smile from time to time and feel the emptiness in her heart when he mentioned Jon's name. She could still feel the Old Magic that was in the Night King and it pulled to her, like a Raven being called home.

"What is that?" Edd asked and Careen jumped to her feet.

"That, my friend is the ice cracking," she said as she ran out the door and onto Wynter's back.

The ice was cracking; it was splintering under the weight of a thousand wights as they scaled up the side. She ordered Wynter to burn them and her icy breath burst forth a blue flame that rendered them to ash instantly.

"I know you're testing me, Night King… I am stronger than you think," she shouted out to the night sky.

 _No you're not, my little one. We are the same, made from the magic of the Old Ones. The time of man is at an end, you feel it don't you. Bring me what I want and I won't make those you love suffer._

The voice echoed in her head and she tried to push it out. She could feel him, sense he was close and it unnerved her.

"Wynter… burn!" she shouted and the White Walkers on their horses and polar bears were turned to ash. She had to see Jon had to hold him once more. The war was neigh, so close she could taste the blood in the air.

 _The Three Eyed Raven is gone. The Children of the Forest are gone. You are all alone, Divine. There is no hope, no joy, and no happiness in your future… only death._

The Night King whispered to her, ripping at the heart. She knew the armies of Essos and the North would not be enough. They needed the South to rise up as well or all would be lost.

As badly as she needed Jon, she pushed Wynter pasted the halls of Winterfell, past the Iron Islands, and into lands that held no welcome for her. The warning bells rang out in King's Landing as Wynter soared over the city and around the Red Keep. She saw Jamie Lannister out in the courtyard, Cersei by his side. This was it, her once chance to make the South their ally instead of their foe. With one command, Wynter snatched Jamie from the courtyard, clutching him in her claw and flew out passed the bay.

Arrows sailed from the battlements as Careen pushed Wynter forward, landing them in the Kingswood. Wynter released Jamie and he leaned over, hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"What the fuck was that for? I'm on your damn side, girl. You attack me with your fucking dragon!" he shouted at Careen as she dismounted her dragon.

"Had that been a dragon attack, Ser Jamie, you'd be dead. I need you to listen to me," Careen said as she walked around Jamie, her deep sapphire eyes shining like two stars against her alabaster skin.

"No… take me back. I was getting to Cersei… she'll listen to me," Jamie command and Careen ignored him.

She stopped in front of him, placed her hands on each side of his head and closed her eyes. The Divine pushed all the images of the war to come into his head, the carnage was horrific and the smell of blood and death filled his nostrils. Tears sprang from his eyes when he saw the White Walkers marching into King's Landing, the army of the dead now a thousand times stronger with the dead of the North to join it. He saw Cersei being ripped apart by a wight, its claw like hands tearing her flesh from her bones.

"STOP!" Jamie screamed and Careen released him.

"Bring the Lannister army North, Ser Jamie… don't make me do this again," Careen ordered as she turned to mount her dragon. Jamie stood there, looking helpless as Wynter soared up, leaving him there with the images still fresh in his mind and the smell of death lingering on him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	47. Chapter 47

The armor felt like a second skin to Jamie, he'd worn it so many times he honestly couldn't remember not wearing it. He stood before the soldiers of the Lannister army, looking at them with the knowledge of the what waiting for them in the North.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cersei asked as Jamie mounted his horse.

"I tried talking to you last night. I tried talking to you all morning and you aren't listening to me. That dragon didn't come to burn King's Landing to the ground or to unseat you from the Iron Throne. It came to warn me, warn us that death marches from the North and it's not the Targaryen or the Starks. If you won't see reason, Cersei, then I'll have to take matters into my own hands," Jamie looked tired from the long night of nightmares and images that haunted even his waking hours.

"I could stop you," Cersei said with a smile curling up on her lips.

Jamie turned his horse around, his red cape fanned out over the back. "You could and the Mountain could easily break my neck, but that won't change the fact… the dead are coming and I go to save you from it. I love you, Cersei. I love you more than anything in this world."

He pulled on the reigns and the horse galloped forward. Jamie rode off towards Castlery Rock to collect the rest of his army. The North needed him and he had forgotten exactly what they were fighting for. He left the South in the hopes that he could stop the war and save the woman he loved. Even though Cersei had taken Euron as her lover and had sent him off to kill their little brother, he never stopped loving her.

Maybe the things he said to her would wake her up from the fugue state she was in. He had seen a glimpse of his Cersei, but in the harsh light of day she had faded away again. Her rage at the Ice Dragon coming into her King's Landing and taking Jamie right in front of her, angered her so much she had ordered the royal guard to kill anything that moved in the Kingswood.

Cersei was as volatile as the Wildfire that lay under the streets of the capital. She could erupt without warning, and there was no stopping her.

Jamie led the Lannister army out of the gates of King's Landing, hoping the day would come when he could come back to his home and to Cersei's arms.

Arya couldn't believe her eyes. She elbowed Gendry in the ribs when the Lannister army came by, the sound of feet and horse's hooves pounding on the cobblestones.

"Where are they going?" Gendry asked and all Arya could think was Jamie was going to war with her brother.

She had seen the dragon over the Red Keep and heard the rumors that the dragon had taken Jamie Lannister. She needed to know more, needed to know if she and her friends needed to follow Jamie Lannister or should she stay put in King's Landing.

Arya dressed up in her disguise and made her way up to the tavern were most of the gossip of the capital was swapped. She saw the little boy from the tunnel sitting outside, begging for coins.

After taking two coins from her pouch, she placed them in the bowl at the boy's feet and sat down beside him. "I was like you once, lived from hand to mouth. Good thing I had someone to look after me or I might not be here today. Do you have someone that looks after you?"

The little boy took the coins and held them tight in his fist. "Maester Qyburn looks after us."

"Us… you have brothers and sisters?" Arya asked, watching those in the tavern stared at her.

The little boy looked at her, his brown eyes studying her face. "We are a family," he said and raised up on his feet.

"I'd like to be part of your family. I live in Flea Bottom. If you need me, ask for Vivian," Arya rose, dusting off the back of her dress. She hoped the little boy would feel comfortable enough to find her and maybe talk to her.

As she entered the tavern, two men over by the back wall caught her attention. She made her way over to them, taking the drink out of the tall blonde's hand. He smiled down at her, placing his hand on her ass. "What can I do for you, pretty girl?

"I saw some soldiers leaving this morning. Are we going to war with the Dragon Queen?" she smiled up at him as he squeezed her ass cheek.

"The kitchen wench I'm fuckin' said Ser Jamie took the Lannister army North…said a dragon told him to. Fuckin' his sister has finally drove him mad," they broke out into laughter as he wrapped an arm around Arya's waist.

She was prepared to stab the man in the chest, but a busty red head saved his life. His eye wandered away and he left Arya standing by the wall. She got what she came after and felt certain that one of Qyburn's little spies would soon be telling her all.

~.~

Spear Tower was every bit as magnificent as Jon had heard. His only regret was that Careen wasn't here to see it with him. The Ironborn had been defeated and the city as well as Dorne was back under the rule of Daenerys.

He walked into the golden palace, looking at the jewels and paintings and felt out of place. His place was back in Winterfell, amongst the high stone walls, the snow-covered courtyard and the full red foliage of the Heart Tree.

"Lord Snow, why do you look so sad? We won, Dorne is ours," Yara Greyjoy said to him as she patted him on the back.

"Did we… win. We took a palace and a land back only to give it to a Queen that the people do not know. I want to help Daenerys, I want to stop the Night King, but I don't see how taking Dorne is going to do that," Jon could feel his jaw clenching together. He needed to be back at Winterfell with his sons, readying his men for the real war. He made a promise and he was a man of his word. He took Dorne for the Mother of Dragons and he hoped that was enough to gain her trust.

Yara glared at him as she walked by with her face all scrunched up. Jon sat down in one of the padded high back chairs, running his hand down his face. He tilted his head down, pinching the brim of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. His head was pounding, his body was tired and he longed for home.

Careen's face came to him, her creamy skin, her rosy cheeks, her sapphire eyes and those two perfect red lips. He missed her, his heart yearned for her and as much as he tried to tell himself, she would come back home, he couldn't make himself believe it.

Suddenly he felt something in his lap, the weight of it stirring him for his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he looked at the gleaming sword with the rising sun on the hilt.

"I told you we'd get it for you," Killian said as he squatted down beside Jon.

Jon's fingers caressed the hilt, slowly wrapping around it and pulling the blade from the sheath. Dawn was a thing of beauty; the blade was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Longclaw had been the most beautiful blade he'd ever held, until now.

"How does it feel?" Killian asked as he and Brienne looked on. Jon stood up, feeling the weight of the sword in his hand. With one swing of his arm the sword sliced through the air, moving as it were an extension of him. Before he knew it, he was outside in the garden, moving with the sword and putting on a show for all to see.

Jon had learned to master a sword at a young age. The Master of Arms often remarked how graceful he was with any weapon he picked up. When he joined the Nights Watch, that skill kept him alive and helped him keep his brothers alive. With Dawn in his hand, he felt an energy in his body that moved him so effortlessly. This sword was something more than melt, it contained a magic that awoke a part of him he didn't know he had.

Jon looked up at Killian as he stood there smiling at him. "We're going home."

That was all Killian needed to hear to gather up their things and board the next ship to White Harbor. Jon walked on the ship with the Dawn in his hand and Longclaw on his hip. Lady Brienne and Killian stood beside him, each one ready to get back to the North.

Yara and Theon walked down to the beach to see them off. She told Jon she received a Raven from Daenerys, that she and her army were heading to Dorne and then to the North. This was joyous news to Jon. He made up his mind to talk to Daenerys when next they met, to tell her the truth of his parentage.

Theon stood there, looking like a man defeated. Jon turned to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Theon couldn't look Jon in the eyes, he didn't deserve that.

"Theon… thank you for saving Sansa. What Ramsey did to both of you… well, you're here now and Sansa is married with a child on the way. Stay with Yara and don't leave her side. War will take from you, take parts of you and you've already lost too much. I will never forgive you for betraying my family, but I will always admire the man you are today," Jon nodded to him as he lowered his hand, hoping this war didn't cost him more than he could bear.

With the wind at his back and the purple sky ahead of him, Jon felt a calm, a peace wash over him. He closed his eyes and he could hear Careen's voice whispering on the wind. "Come home Jon Snow… come home to me."

"I swear to you, Careen… this Long Night will end and I will give you the life you deserve, my sweet winter rose," Jon whispered back to the wind, smiling as it caressed his face.

~.~

Wynter curled up in the snow with Careen tucked under her wing. The snow was starting to pile up and the winter wind was howling down from the mountains.

Careen could hear Wynter's heart beating in time with hers, the two of them completely harmonious.

She dreamed of her husband, her children and the life she left behind. Winterfell was her home, would be her home again and she longed for it constantly. When she started to miss home, the sound of the dead one the other side of the Wall reminded her why she was there. Wynter awoke for her because she was Divine and the Divine was given to her because the Children of the Forest knew the day would come when it would be needed.

Careen crawled up from under Wynter's wing and looked up at the heavens. She began to scream, screaming so loud everything in the forest went quiet.

"Why… why give me Jon and Jeddard and Reamus if you're only going to take them away from me? Why? I prayed to you daily, believed in you, followed you and this is what I get in return. Damn you, damn you all. The Old Gods… The New Gods… you have forsaken me," she shouted as she crumbled to the snowy ground.

The long, lonely nights were starting to wear on her. There was a truth that she woke to every morning and closed her eyes to every night. She was surrounded by death and it was coming for her.

Climbing on Wynter's back, she took flight. When she was up in the air, she felt free from the world below. As she gazed down at the slumbering world, she saw something she hadn't seen before. The magic that shined from the wall was dulling. The vibrant blue that glowed from the Wall was nearly gone. Even the magic that had been carved into the ice had started to dissipate.

Careen flew over the forest, looking for Benjen Stark. She found him near the gates of Castle Black. Benjen held tight to the reigns of his horse as Wynter landed. He could feel it too, feel the magic was dwindling.

"Benjen," Careen called his name as she walked swiftly towards him. She was about to ask him about the Wall when they heard it, heard the fissure that was ripping the Wall into.

"Go, Careen. Fly back to Winterfell and bring all the help you can. The Night King comes," Benjen said as he mounted his horse. War was at their doorstep and with it came the end of them all.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but as you can tell, the Night King is coming and the war for Westeros is about to begin. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	48. Chapter 48

The ships came into the docks at Dorne, the army of the Dragon Queen ready to face the unforgiving North. Yara greeted Daenerys as she and Tyrion stood before the masses of Dornish people. It was time for Daenerys to prove to the people of Westeros she was a true Queen, a Queen they could believe in.

With Greyworm and Missandi by her side, she stood on the steps of the great palace in Sunspear.

"People of Dorne, I freed you from the Ironborn, from those that would have you follow a false Queen. I am Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoyanr and the First Men. I bring to you a kingdom free of tyranny, a land free to live as Dornish men. The Seven Kingdoms will be what they were so long ago. One kingdom, mighty and strong and together we shall stand against those that would try to take it from us. No longer will fear those that rule these lands, no longer will you feel the heel of a ruler upon your throats. The Iron Throne will be a throne for the people, for all those that pledge their allegiance to me," she looked out at the faces, the Dornish not sure what to make of the pale beauty from across the Narrow Sea.

Tyrion walked down the steps, gazing at those gathered. He knew the Dornish were a proud people and they held no love for the Lannister's or for King's Landing. He could see the fear in their eyes and the three dragons on the beach where only cementing that fear.

"You've heard stories of the Mother of Dragons, but you need not fear her wrath. She freed Meereen from their Masters, freed them from the chains their Masters placed them in. She will do the same for the Seven Kingdoms. Yes, I am a Lannister, but I am not my father nor am I my sister. I have seen the error of those that have sat upon the Iron Throne and I assure you, Queen Daenerys will not make those same mistakes. Dorne will still be Dorne, the Iron Islands will still be the Iron Islands and the North will still be the North. Her wish is only to unite her people... to unite the Seven Kingdoms. You will have only one Queen, but you will own your own lands. She is Queen, the one true ruler and you will taste her mercy as freely as the wine that flows," Tyrion looked proud as he spoke, his voice carrying his truth to every ear.

One by one the Dornish fell to their knees. Tyrion looked back at Daenerys and her smile was all the reward he needed.

"Greyworm, gather the Unsullied, the Dothraki and the soldiers of Dorne. We sail for White Harbor at first light. Missandi, go with Tyrion and arrange a fest for the leaders of Dorne. Tonight, we dine, tomorrow we go to war. The Night King will not take my lands nor will he claim one more life," Daenerys walked out of the palace and down to the beach.

She stroked Drogon as she thought of the war to come. She needed to talk to Jon Snow, needed to know if it was he that commanded Rhaegal. There was much about Jon Snow she didn't know. He took Dorne with little bloodshed and he was a great leader, his soldiers were very loyal to him. They would have made a great match, a King and Queen for the people. It was obvious to her that Jon loved his wife, she was the Queen of his heart and no other woman could ever compare. This man was an enigma to her, one that she needed to get to the bottom of.

With her thoughts gathered she strolled back to the palace. She knew she had chosen wisely when she picked Tyrion to be her Hand of the Queen. He had a wisdom that went beyond his years and Lord Varys was a Master of Whispers. It was his whispers that would rattle Cersei Lannister and poison her rule.

When she walked into the gardens, she heard what sounded like a scuffle behind her. Greyworm was at her side instantly, along with six Unsullied guards. "My Queen... you must go inside the palace now."

They hurried to the palace when the sight before Daenerys stopped her in her tracks. There on the steps lay the palace guards, their throats slits.

Greyworm rushed his Queen inside, sending more of his men out to find the intruder. Daenerys called her council to her, asking to see Tyrion, Lord Vayers, Missandi, Yara and Theon Greyjoy in the Great Room.

Lord Vayers and Tyrion came to her quickly as did Missandi, but the Greyjoys couldn't be found in the palace. Dany's anger began to rise as she ordered them to be found. The Dotharki were sent out to search the docks and the beaches. The Unsullied and palace guards were scorching every inch of the Spear.

"Mother of Dragons... send out my nephew or I'll cut his sisters head from her shoulders," Euron Greyjoy shouted from the courtyard.

Daenerys went to the door, seeing Yara on her knees with Euron's blade to her throat. Theon walked out to the garden, his jaws clenched tight and his eyes burrowing at his uncle.

"Uncle... here I am," Theon said as he walked towards Euron. Euron twisted his hand in Yara's hair, pulling her head against him.

"I mean to have a crown and I mean to be King of the Seven Kingdoms. I will have your head on a spike, nephew... just like your sisters," Euron pulled the blade across Yara's throat and her blood spurt out over the pristine stones.

Theon moved and Daenerys yelled for him to stop. "Euron Greyjoy, this will be your last day."

An army of Ironborn came out of the shadows, one of the taking Theon. Euron smiled as he walked towards the Mother of Dragons. "No, it's your last day, bitch."

Greyworm moved and Dany raised her hand. She looked up to see Drogon flying over the palace. "You have underestimated me, Euron as I have underestimated you. I thought Jon Snow had rid me of you. I will not be so easily fooled again."

Euron looked up at the dragon as it perched upon the tower of the Spear. "What do you planto do... burn Sunspear to the ground? If you do that, the Dornish will never follow you. Let me have the body of my niece and my nephew and I'll let you live to fight another day."

Daenerys smiled back at him as she called out to Drogon. The dragon swooped down, landing just inches from Euron. "Dracarys," she said loudly and the dragon unleashed his deadly flame. Euron ran, ducking behind a fountain in the middle of the garden.

"I'll burn this garden to ash before I allow you to harm one more under my protection. Gardens and palaces can be replaced, but a live cannot be given back once its taken. The people of Dorn will not allow you to spill blood on their ground," Dany spoke loudly so all those around could hear.

Out of the darkness of the balcony above, a dart shot across the garden and hit Euron in the neck. He plucked the dart from his neck, looking down at the tiny piece of metal.

"You'll have to do better than that, Targaryen!" he shouted as he cowered behind the fountain.

A Dornish guard walked over to Daenerys, whispering something in her ear. She ordered her men back as the smile on her face widened. "I will allow you passage from Dorne if you give me back Theon and leave Yara's body. My dragon will not attack, this I promise."

"No... give me my niece and nephew and I will leave you," he shouted back and the command to burn came from Dany again.

"I am not a patient person, Euron Greyjoy. Leave now or I burn you and this garden to the ground," she said once more and Euron stood up, motioning for his man to release Theon.

"You win this time, Mother of Dragons, but I will be back with an army and more ships than you can battle. This war is far from over," he said as he retreated back to the docks. The men he commanded loaded in row boats, rowing out to the two ships he had taken from Yara.

Theon raced to his sister's body, holding her in his arms. "I failed you, Yara. I have failed our people. It should be me, I should be dead."

His tears fell as he cradled her to him, her blood staining him red. He wept over his sister's dead body until Tyrion came to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her a burial she deserves, morn her then avenge her," Tryion said gently to him as Theon wept.

Missandi knew her Queen well and she knew there had to be a good reason she allowed Euron to leave Dorne alive. Daenerys did indeed have a good reason and when Theon carried Yara's body inside, she stopped him.

"Theon, your sister died bravely. I promise you, Euron will not live to see the sun set," she tried to comfort him, but he looked at her as if he doubted her.

"You let him leave, let him go with my sister's blood on his hands. Why?" Theon questioned her, his heart shattered beneath his chest.

"The Dornish guard told me the dart was a gift from the Sand Snakes, to avenge their deaths. Trust me, Theon," she stroked his cheek with her hand, wishing she could give his sister back to him.

Theon did as Tyrion told him and he wept for his sister and had her body prepared for burial at sea.

As those in Dorne grieved for the Queen of the Salt Throne, Euron was drinking ale and gloating how he killed his niece. His men join in his revelry until they noticed blood trickling from Euron's nose.

"My Lord... your nose," the soldier said, the blood now pouring.

Euron reached up, wiping the blood away but it was too late. The poison from the dart had taken hold and it was killing him. He looked out over the sea as the land of Dorne began to fade from view and the light of the sky slowly dimmed. He fell dead on the deck of the ship with the image of Daenerys smiling back at him in his mind.

~.~

The horse couldn't get Jon back to Winterfell fast enough. He'd been gone from his home and his family too long. The Raven from Arya telling him she'd found the Wildfire under King's Landing was good news. He sent a Raven back to her, telling her to get what she could of the city and come home. The Wildfire would be needed to take out as many wights as they could.

When he arrived at the gates with Davos, he saw the patrol of the Northman. The North had rallied and were preparing for their King to come home and lead them to the Wall.

He smiled at Davos as the man on the battlements yelled for the gate to be opened for the King in the North.

The first thing he saw was Sansa and Killian standing at the stairs of the Keep with his sons in their arms. They had grown from the small babes he remembered. Their hair hung in curls on their heads, as dark as his. Jeddard reached out towards him, the small babe saying Da over and over.

"Welcome home, brother," Sansa said as Jon jumped from his horse and raced up the stairs. He kissed her cheek and took his son, feeling his heart melt as the little one wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Father is home," he said as he stroked his back. Reamus was sleeping soundly on Killian's shoulder and Jon noticed how much like Careen they both looked. They had her rosy cheeks and round nose, but they had features that reminded him of a younger version of himself as well.

"The council of the North is ready. Every house has sent their best fighting men, horses and provisions for the journey North," Killian said as Jon leaned over to kiss the top of Reamus's head.

"I'll meet with them later. I need a moment with my sons," he turned to walk into the Keep when Sansa placed her hand on his forearm.

"Careen still lives and I'm sure you'll see her soon," she said to ease his mind.

Jon nodded back at her as he took both of his sons and walked into his room. He sat in the chair by the fire, looking down at the cradles. The cloak that once belonged to Lily lay over the chest in the corner, all of them reminders that his sweet rose wasn't with him.

Jeddard wiggled out of his arms down to the floor where to pick up a wooden horse Davos had craved for him. The small babe played at his father's feet while the other slumbered peacefully in Jon's arms.

The room was quiet, the sound of the wood hissing in the fireplace the only sound. Jon needed this one small moment to collect his thoughts and ready himself for the battle that waited for him. His heart had been battered, his will had been tested and his resolved had harden. He didn't want to become a man that turned cold to those he loved. Eddard Stark had been a good father to him, taught him how to be a man. He took those lessons to heart and needed them now.

Reamus slowly woke, his deep blue eyes shining back at his father. The small smile on his son's face cause tears to burn his eyes. Jon would never see anything as beautiful as the smile on his children's faces.

He sat the boy up, kissing the top of his head and reaching down for the other one. Jeddard clung to the wooden horse as Jon lifted him up. All he wanted to do was stay in his room with his sons, but if he was going to make sure there was a future for them, he had to face the Long Night.

"Your grace, the men are ready," Lady Brienne said from the other side of the door.

Jon took a deep breath and asked her to come in. Brienne knew she had disturbed a precious moment for the young King. She began to back out of the room when Jon called out to her.

"My lady, thank you for keeping my sons safe. I owe you much," he said as he sat holding his little ones closer to him.

"It was my honor, your grace," she said as Nan Ada came in, taking the young princes.

Jon placed a hand on each of his son's heads, closed his eyes and said a small prayer. Ada smiled back at him, pleading she'd die for the Princes of the North.

Brienne and Jon made their way to the Great Hall. Everyone stood when he walked in and the room fell silent. He stood at the head table with his family by his side. Bran reached out for his hand and Jon took his.

"I will defend Winterfell to my last breath, brother," Bran said, squeezing Jon's hand.

"I know you would, Bran. I hope it doesn't come to that. I love you little brother," Jon said, knowing the time had come to say all the things he might never get a chance to say.

Bran looked over at Sansa, then back to Jon as she took Jon's other hand. They were as one, the Starks. Jon knew he wasn't Ned Starks son, but he was a Stark none the less.

Killian spoke up and everyone sat. "Lords of the North, today we come together for one purpose. Together we will be the fist, together we will be the sword, together we will be the fire that will stop the Night King from taking what is ours."

They raised their swords in the air until Jon spoke. He released his sibling's hands and placed his hand on the hilt of Dawn. He pulled the great sword from its sheath and presented it before the Lords.

"Dawn of House Dayne has been given to me for this battle. I pray the Old Gods and the New see fit to grant me the power to wield it and lead us to victory," Jon placed the sword on the table, looking over at Bran. Bran nodded to him, remembering that sword in his vision of the battle.

The rest of the night was a war council, making plans for the journey to the Wall. Jon was so weary of war, he longed for the days of peace. Perhaps with Daenerys Targaryen on the Iron Throne, he would find that peace.

Ser Davos, Killian, Lady Brienne would be Jon's generals, leading the men into battle. Podrick would stay behind with a small group of men to defend Winterfell. Bran wished he could go, wished his legs worked, but he knew his place was at Winterfell with Sansa.

Jon looked around the room and noticed Samwell wasn't there. He asked Lady Brienne where his friend was and she said he'd gone to Wintertown to recruit more men. Jon chuckled, remembering how stubborn his friend could be. "He said his family sword is yours. It's Valyrian steel and as much as he wished he could be there by your side, he's calling isn't as a warrior but a Maester."

"Give the sword to Killian. You have your own Valyrian blade, my lady and I will give Longclaw to Ser Davos. With the dragonglass blades and spears, I can only pray we have enough weapons," Jon looked at Killian as he rubbed the bump protruding from his sister's belly.

As the night carried on, Jon's mind wandered to Careen and the dragon of ice she rode. The dragon was their greatest weapon and with the three dragons from Daenerys, their odds were better. He couldn't shake the feeling the Long Night would not end without claiming someone he loved. It was getting stronger day by day and the vision Melisandre had in the flame was what he feared most.

~.~

Samwell knew he was talking to farmers and herders, not soldiers, but he had to try. Winterfell and the North needed every able-bodied man it could get.

The tavern was full with town's people and wanders from Westeros. He had managed to gain five more men for Jon's army, but only five. He told them about the Night King and the White Walkers and how he battled one and killed it. Most dismissed him, others laughed, but some believed him.

He was determined not to go back to Winterfell without ten to twenty more men. Even if they didn't go North, they could replace the men on the battlements and protect the great castle.

His story had been told from one corner of the tavern to the other, but no more than five men had agreed to pack up their belongings and go with him. Samwell was about to give up and go back to Winterfell when a man covered in a cloak and hood called out to him.

"Are you Samwell Tarly?" the man asked and Sam nodded his head back to him.

The man sat in the corner, keeping his face covered in shadow. Samwell sat with him, sensing this man might be a great warrior. "I've come on behalf of our King, Jon Snow to aid him in the battle to come. The Queen from Meereen travels North to join our cause and we leave for the Wall soon."

"I'll go with you, but I must ask you to do something for me first," the man said, his voice low and husky.

"Ask and I shall try," Samwell smiled that gleeful smile back at him, trying desperately to see the man's face.

"I have traveled far, over oceans and mountains to find the one thing to cure me. The old Maester's at the Citadel tell me there is only one cure for what I have and you are in possession of it," the man moved the sleeve of his shirt up to show the greyscale that had claimed his flesh. The scaly skin went all the way up his forearm, covering every inch of skin.

Sam remembered reading in the medical books at the Citadel about greyscale and how in the old days of Valyria they used dragonglass to cure it. Dragonglass hadn't been seen in years in Westeros, some even though the last of it burned with Valyria. He pulled the dragonglass shard from his pouch, holding it out for the man to see.

"Promise me you'll fight for the King in the North and I'll give you this," he said and the man lowered his hood. He leaned forward into the light, showing the greyscale upon his cheeks.

"I, Ser Jorah Mormont, give my sword to the King in the North," he said and Samwell was taken aback.

"You're... Lady Lyanna's kin. You were thought to be," Samwell stared at him, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Dead... I know. I thought I would never see my home again or the Queen I served. I will fight for Jon Snow because my Queen fights with him. She ordered me to find a cure and return to her and that's what I intend to do," Jorah reached for the dragonglass and Samwell placed it on the table.

Jorah took the shard in hand, cutting a patch of the greyscale from his forearm. The dead skin fell to the floor, leaving a patch of healthy skin behind. He did the same to the rest of his arm and each time, his skin would bleed and repair itself.

"I'll be... it worked. Come, we must get you to Maester Wendull," Samwell helped him toss the dead skin in the fire, pouring ale on the blood on the floor. They gathered the five men waiting at the tavern and headed back to Winterfell.

~.~

Thoros stood at the top of the Wall with Ser Beric as they watched the fissure moved through the ice, the crack so big it went from the bottom to the top of the ice wall.

They looked up when they saw Wynter flying overhead. Beric called out to his other brothers, shouting for them to ready for war. Thoros stood before them, his hands held out over the flame of the fire.

"The night is dark and full of terrors my brothers and those terrors are free to roam this night," Thoros said as he stared into the flame, seeing the Prince that was Promise swing his burning sword.

"Do you see him" Beric asked him, as he gazed into the flames as well.

"Aye, I do and the Lord will be with him. Our time is near an end, my brother, but our gifts will be needed once more," Thoros said as he pulled his sword from his hip.

They join the brothers of the Nights Watch as the magic gave way and the wights banged on the Wall, chipping away at the ice. Benjen yelled for them to let him in and Eddison gave the order to open the gate. He rode in swinging his fire orb, shouting for them to man the Wall.

Eddison looked up at Benjen, fearing the worst. "We are outmanned and outnumbered. We won't last the night."

"Hold out as long as you can," Benjen rode back out the gate, hoping he could give them a chance until Careen could bring help.

Wynter flew swiftly over the frozen land as Careen held on tight. The Wall would not last the night and all inside Castel Black would surely perish. She hoped Jon was back and his army was ready, if not the North was doomed.

She used the magic the Divine gave her to push her thoughts forward, searching for Jon. He was marching towards the Wall, his army resting at Last Hearth. Daenerys wasn't far behind him, she sat upon her fiery beast, gliding up in the skies over Winterfell. The Unsullied marched in the storm, leading a legion of men towards the deep North. The Free Folk marched as well, joining Jon's army once more.

She could feel the old magic all around her. The Valryian steel sung to her, sounding like a maiden humming. She could feel the strength in the blades and the magic that made them. Jon was prepared but he wasn't close enough.

The Night King spoke to her once more, filling her head with his words.

 _Give me what I want and this will end painless for you. Give me what is mine, Divine. The Old Magic fails you. The Old Ones are gone and the Three Eyed Raven cannot help you. You have lost before you even begun. Give me what is mine._

Careen pushed her thoughts back to him, pushing her words in his head this time. The intrusion took the Night King by surprise and proves to him the Divine is strong than he assumed.

 _The Old Magic in the Wall has faded, but the Old Ones and their magic live on in me. The Children of the Forest made you and by their magic, I will end you. I will give you death, that is all you will get from me._

Her words rattle the Night King, enraged him as he ordered his White Walkers to go forth and kill every beast they could find.

* * *

 **A/N: Many thanks for reading and reviewing. I have to take a small break, but I promise to post again later this week. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	49. Chapter 49

In her short time back in King's Landing, Arya had managed to make a new friend. She'd gain the favor of a bastard from the Reach, one that was loyal to the Tyrells. He was sent to the city on behalf of Lady Olenna as a spy for Highgarden. He was at the tavern in Flea Bottom one late evening when he spotted a girl, a very curious girl and followed her back to her shack.

Arya knew she was being followed, but she was careful not to lead the man back to the shack she and Gendry were staying in. She waited in the alleyway for the man to pass by when she leaped out, holding a dagger to the man's throat.

"I mean you no harm, miss. I think we both want the same thing," the man said as he tried to pull Arya's hand from his throat.

"Talk," Arya said as she backed them both into the alleyway.

"I'm Quinn Flowers of House Tyrell. I think we both have a common interest," Quinn let out a held breath when Arya released him. She motioned for him to follow her as they made their way back to her hideaway.

She and Gendry sat listening to the man, listening to his story of the revenge that Lady Olenna sought out against Cersei and the Lannister's. Arya was convinced she could trust Quinn and took off her disguise. He smiled back at him, knowing this was one union that would prove to be fruitful.

Quinn had brought a Raven from Highgarden with him. He had learned from the Maester how to care for and control the creature. His accommodations, while not fitting for a Lord or Lady of Highgarden, were perfect for the duties which his lady had sent him on.

The small house just outside the Dragon's Gate was owned by the Tyrell's and was currently under some much-needed construction. Quinn kept his comings and goings few, traveling only under the cloak of night. Finding Arya Stark was a blessing for them Gods, one he knew Lady Olenna would rival in. Since the Lannister army had marched into Highgarden and taken control, he had to be careful what his messages back to his lady contained. As cryptically as possible, he messaged a cousin from the North was visiting and he wished to see her home. Quinn signed it, Quinn of the Wildflowers. It was a code word to let Lady Olenna know the Wildfire had been found.

Arya used her new friend to send a Raven to Jon and when she received one back, she knew it was time to put her new skills to use. Quinn was a little surprise that Sandor Clegane had made friends with the young Stark and was aiding her to bring down Cersei.

Gendry liked the plan Arya had laid out, but he knew when he saw the Lannister army marching out of King's Landing something must be happening in the North. He had this sixth sense that they shouldn't delay on leaving as well. Arya was determined to get a barrel or two of Wildfire for Jon. The North was counting on her and she would not let her family or her kinsmen down.

Quinn acquired a horse and cart and left it at the tunnel opening in Flea Bottom. Gendry wanted to go with Arya but she knew Sandor could carry the barrels all on his own. She donned her servant girl disguise again and dressed Sandor in the armor of the City Watch guard he had killed. They made their way into the tunnel and down the deep corridors that lay under the city.

It was torture waiting for Arya and Sandor to come back. Gendry sat in the front of the cart with Quinn, his father's War Hammer in his hand. Quinn tried to calm Gendry's nerves with stories of Highgarden, but his mind was locked on Arya and what could possibly go wrong.

The small torch Arya had lite was barely enough light to see through the pitch black. Sandor curse at how small and tight the passageway was, hitting his head a few times when then ceiling dipped.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, girl," Sandor asked, following the tiny girl through the darkness.

"Shh... yes, I'm sure. Qyburn has his spies everywhere, so keep your voice down," Arya had a feeling she was being watched. They had to move quickly to the Wildfire cash and take what they could.

She rounded the corner and came face to face with Maester Qyburn. She dropped her torch, letting the light extinguish. Drawing her sword, she slashed at the hand that had grasped her. It wasn't a large hand, more child sized. If she had to kill a child to get the Wildfire back to her brother, so be it.

Sandor grunted and growled as Qyburn's little assassin attacked him. Arya could feel Needle pierce through flesh, followed by a gasp and hissing. She used the darkness to her advantage; killing and wounding where she could. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Sandor called out to her, but the ringing in her ears muffled out the sound.

"Sandor... run," she called out as he smashed the tiny person in his hands against the stone wall. He felt along the wall, finding a small barrel and slung it up on his shoulder. He reached for Arya but she wasn't there. All he could do was run back to Gendry with the Wildfire.

The pain in the back of her head was blurring her vision. She looked up to see a mountainous man carrying her up the stone stairs and into the Red Keep. This was it, her death was at hand. Qyburn ordered Gregor Clegane to take the girl to the dungeon while he talked to the Queen.

Arya wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to panic. She'd find a way out of this and back to the North. She hoped Sandor managed to get away and back to Gendry with the Wildfire. Part of her thought Gendry wouldn't leave without her, but she knew she could count on Sandor to do what needed to be done.

The Mountain placed her down on the dungeon floor, taking the small sword and dagger from her. He closed the cell door, locking is shut. She sprang to her feet, taking off her shoes. Inside each boot was a bladed dart, small enough to conceal and sharp enough to kill a man. She had learned much from her time in Bravos, lessons that made her the deadliest woman in King's Landing.

Sandor hurried back to Flea Bottom, the wound from his side and leg, leaving a trail of blood. He wobbled once, then regained his strength as he sat the barrel down and moved the covered to the tunnel opening. He pushed the barrel up and Gendry jumped from the cart to help him.

"Sandor... where's Arya?" Gendry asked and Sandor ignored him as he loaded the barrel on the cart.

"Get this to the North... to Jon Snow. Do as I say boy or I'll break your fucking neck. I'll get Arya and meet you at Winterfell. Go boy," Sandor pushed him back towards the cart, feeling the sting of his wounds.

"Is she... dead?" Gendry asked, feeling his heart crack in his chest. He had fallen hard for Arya; his heart had become hers in the span of time they were together. She knew him like no one else did and she looked at him and saw more than a Flea Bottom orphan.

"I don't know, but I plan on going back after her. I'll kill as many of the fuckers as I can and maybe, if I get lucky, I'll find my brother," Sandor wrapped his wounds with strips of cloth from the cart. Gendry wasn't sure what to do. His heart told him to go with Sandor and look for Arya but in his head, he could hear Arya's words.

"If I don't come back, don't go looking for me. All that matters is that you get the Wildfire to Jon. Please, Gendry... do this for me," she'd said to him before she went down the tunnel.

He let those words move him as he clutched his War Hammer and climbed on the cart. Quinn looked back at him, feeling the loss as well and pulled on the reigns. Gendry watched King's Landing get smaller and smaller as they pulled away.

Quinn smiled at him as he slapped the leather on the horses back, making the cart go faster. "I have orders from Lady Tyrell to bring the Wildfire to Highgarden, but something tells me what you say about the White Walkers are true. If the North falls, we all fall. I will go with you, see the Wildfire to Winterfell."

Gendry was grateful that Quinn was a man of honor. If this was the last thing he could do for the woman he loved, then he'd see it done. He closed his eyes and prayed to any God that would listen that he'd get to tell Arya how he truly felt.

~.~

The winter storm was relentless. It had howled and bit at the Northern army all the way to Last Hearth. Jon was beyond weary when he reached the Umber's castle. Smalljon's wife, let them in and gave them shelter and food. The Northern houses had banned together and the Battle for Winterfell had long been forgotten.

Dusk was upon them as he sat in the Great Hall of Last Hearth, drinking his wine. Word that the army of Unsullied wasn't far behind was good news. The Night King's army had grown, the dead joining his ranks daily.

They were still miles from Castle Black, at least a day's hard ride. Bran told him before he left to stay on the Kingsroad. The pass through the deep forest was faster, but Bran was certain the Kingsroad would be best.

Jon had come to trust Bran's advice and counted on his brother's intuition to get him the to the Wall quickly. Bran's gift was getting stronger and the more time he spent at the Heart Tree, the more he became the Three Eyed Raven. While the Old Magic was weak, it was not gone. While the Divine lived, the Old Magic would hold strong in the North. Bran told Jon to close his eyes and think of Careen and there he would find her.

It was those moments of solitude that Jon needed most of all. As he held his sons and kissed them goodbye, he closed his eyes and thought of Careen. He could see her sweet face and smell the Jasmine that floated from her hair. He clung to that as he gave his sons to Nan Ada, leaving them in Winterfell once more.

He was about to turn in for the night when Killian sat down beside him with a man that Samwell had brought back from Winter town. Jon looked up from his dinner and sat back in the chair.

"Your grace... this man said it was urgent he speak to you," Killian said as he motion from the man in his hooded cloak to step forward.

"Why did you not stay back in Winterfell with the others? I'm sure you're a capable farmer, but I need soldiers at the Wall," Jon said with a surly tone.

The man reached up, pulling his hood down and grinning back at the young King. "Your grace, I promised Lord Tarly I'd give my sword to you and here I am. I can tell you are a man of honor, a man of courage or you would not carry the sword of House Mormont."

Jon placed his hand on the pommel of the sword, feeling the weight of both Longclaw and Dawn on his hips. "Aye, Lord Commander Mormont was a great man... a man I thought of like a father. This sword has saved my life more than once and I hope that Ser Davos will do House Mormont and Lady Lyanna justice as he carries it into battle."

"If you'll permit it, I wish to carry my family sword into battle," he looked at Longclaw with tears misting in his eyes. Jon was taken aback by the man's emotions.

"Your family sword?" Jon asked as he rose, placing Longclaw on the table.

"I know I'm not worthy, my father told me as much before I left, but as Jeor Mormont's only son, I wish to carry his sword into battle," Jorah stared back at the King, watching as his face went pale.

"Jorah Mormont? Why didn't you say something earlier? Why did you not come to me before we left Winterfell? Your niece; Lady Lyanna was there in our company. I'm sure she would have liked to meet her uncle," Jon didn't know what to say, he was both shocked and elated.

"If I live through this battle, I will see my niece again. I serve Daenerys Targaryen and I can assure you, my word carries great weight with her. She will bring her army, her dragons and together we will stop the Night King," Jorah sounded so sure of himself, but Jon knew what lie ahead for them beyond the Wall.

"If you truly mean to serve your noble house and the North, then I will give you this sword. Longclaw should be carried by a Mormont into battle," Jon handed the sword to him and Jorah fell on one knee, feeling the pride that once swelled in his chest as a Mormont.

Ser Davos watched as Jon bestowed Longcalw to Jorah, feeling that the army of the North was becoming whole. They had to be a united front if they stood a chance to win the war. The generals of the North gathered at the Umber's table, a map of the Wildling Lands stretched out before them.

"Should we stay together and travel to Castle Black or should we splinter and go to each castle at the Wall?" Killian asked, wondering where the Night King might strike.

Jon pondered the question, wondering if he should fracture his army. His mind was deep in thought when he heard Careen's voice in his head. "His coming, my love... Castle Black is under attack."

Lady Brienne could see the bewildered look on her King's face and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you well, your grace?"

"It's Careen, I can feel her. She rides towards the North. It's time... the Night King attacks Castle Black," Jon gave the command to move out, sending his army into action.

As Jon mounted his horse, he felt a cold breeze blowing over his back. He looked up to see Wynter high in the sky, his bride upon the beast's scaly back.

"Jon... ride with me!" she shouted down to her husband and he dismounted his horse and waited for her to come to him. Wynter landed just feet from him, the dragon bigger than any that Daenerys commanded.

He ran to his wife as she held her hand out to him. "Wynter, it's alright. Stay calm, my friend," she spoke the to the mighty beast as Jon climbed up its side, taking Careen's hand as he sat behind her.

The contact sent vibrations through both of them. It had been far too long since they had touched each other or found comfort in each other's embrace. Careen ordered Wynter to fly and the dragon took to the sky.

It was like nothing Jon had ever felt before. Controlling Rhaegal gave him a rush, sent chills all over his body, but holding on to his winter rose and felling the winter wind all around him sent tingles from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

"I love you," he whispered to Careen, hoping it would not be the last time he'd get to say it to her.

She turned her head slightly, giving him a too brief smile. "And I love you, Jon Snow."

The sound of the ice wall cracking echoed off the mountains. The snarls and growls of the dead mingled with the sound as the Night King and his White Walkers sat mounted on undead horses, bears and ice spiders. It was an eerie sight, one that could chill a man's heart.

"Are we too late?" Jon asked and Careen shook her head.

"No, the Wall still holds, but the sword you carry... it sings to me, Jon. It sings the song of the Old Ones, of the days that Magic ruled and Dragons were plentiful. This sword will bring the dawn," Careen's words were soft to his ears and soothed the ache that he'd felt gnawing at his heart. It was those words that gave him hope and pushed his too tired muscles to move on.

Wynter slowly descended to the courtyard of Castle Black. Jon was greeted by Eddison, Thoros and Ser Baric. They looked for the Northern army and questioned Jon how far they were behind.

"The army is a day away... maybe less if Killian and Ser Davos push them hard. The Mother of Dragon's and her army come as well, but they are two days away. She could be here with her dragons by morning, but for now it's only us," Jon looked at each man gathered around him, watching as all hope faded from their eyes.

Thoros smiled back at Beric when he saw Dawn on Jon's hip. He nodded to each of the men that marched with the Brotherhood. "We don't need to kill every wight or bring down every White Walker... we just need to kill the King. When the Night King falls, the dawn will come... this I promise you. The King in the North has brought the sword that only the Sword of the Morning can carry. Fight on, my brothers and know if you die this night... the sun shall rise again."

Careen turned to Jon, her icy pale skin and deep blue eyes, making her look like a Goddess. He placed his hand upon her cheek, feeling his pulse quicken as he leaned in to place his warm lips upon her cold ones.

The spark between them ignited a fire deep within Careen. The warmth that once filled her body returned and the Divine shined through her eyes. The deep sapphire that Jon loved so much became pure white. She looked at the world with new eyes, eyes that could see even in the blinding snow.

Her arms wrapped around Jon, pulling him to her as her lips moved over his. They kissed as if they had never kissed before, each one pouring every ounce of passion and love they had into the other. When Careen stopped, Jon pulled back to see the winter beauty before him. Her ginger hair had the look of liquid fire as the wind blew it back from her face.

"Jon," she whispered his name and he smiled back at her.

"Don't say goodbye, my love... don't," Jon held her face, trying to etch each line, each curve into his memory.

"I can feel it... feel the Old Magic and I know what I must do," she gave him one more soft kiss before she pulled away from him and mounted Wynter.

He watched as she flew out of sight, taking his heart with her.

~.~

The Unsullied pushed all night, getting to Last Hearth a few hours after the Northern army had left. Dany talked to the Umber guard, finding out the Night King had ridden to war.

She gave the command to march on when Tyrion called to her. "Your grace... we'll never make it there in time. You need to take your dragons to the Wall. Greyworm will not stop until the Unsullied have reached Castle Black. I will stay here and send a Raven back to Winterfell to send for more men. Lord Varys will look after Missandi and he will continue to send Raven's south. I can only hope the rumors we've heard of the Lannister army marching North are true."

"If your brother and his army should find their way here, send them to us immediately. Do what you can, Tyrion," she nodded to him, saying without words that she was grateful to have him in her service.

Drogon gave a great roar before he flapped his leather wings, rising into the starless sky. Rhaegal and Viserion flew behind their brother, following the only mother they ever knew.

Wynter called out to the three fire dragons as they approached. Careen smiled when she saw them, riding Wynter next to Drogon. The three dragons of the south soared with the dragon of the north, causing the Night King to take notice.

"Go," the Night King said and four of his White Walkers began to gallop towards the forest where the dragons soared overhead.

"Dracarys," Dany yelled and Drogon opened his mouth, spewing his fire over land, tree and wights. The once frozen land heated under his flame, turning the dead soldiers to ash. The White Walkers rode through the flame, showing the Dragon Queen she was no match for them.

Careen circled around the fire below, ordering Wynter to put it out. The ice dragon's breath was as cold as a thousand winters, tamping out the flames. She circled the tops of the trees as Wynter's belly drug over them and plunked a shard of ice from the branches.

With her shard, Careen flew closer to the first White Walker upon the dead looking horse. The White Walker tossed his icy spear at the her, missing as Wynter pitched to her left. Careen took aim, tossing her shard at the White Walker and piercing its chest. The icy dragonglass caused a hard shell to form over the White Walker before it cracked and shattered it into a million tiny pieces.

The Night King was not amused. The Divine was strong, stronger than he gave her credit for. She had told him the Old Magic he was made with, she would use to end him. With the icy dragonglass, she could very well do that.

He waved his hand, sending an army so massive it stretched on for miles. They wights raced forward, attacking the Wall, slowly widening the fissure. Soon the they had made a hole big enough for some to crawl through. Jon ordered the men to stand ready, wishing he had some Wildfire or dragonglass of his own.

One by one the wights made it through the crack and over the castle walls. The men inside cut them down, swords and axes swinging. They would fight on until there wasn't a man left standing.

The four dragons gave them an advantage that kept the wights at bay for now. The Night King had his White Walkers toss their weapons on the dragons, each spear barely missing. Dany command Viserion and Rhaegal back to Castle Black. Jon took this opportunity to see if his Targaryen blood would work on Rhaegal again.

He closed his eyes and he could feel the dragon, feel its heart slowly beating. "Rhaegal, come," he commanded and the dragon landed before him.

Thoros was surer than ever that Jon was the Prince that was Promised as Jon used the dragon to burn the wights that made it over the walls. Rhaegal was at his command and ignored the call of his mother. Jon released the dragon when Killian called out to him, the south wall close to catching fire.

Dany looked down over the courtyard as Rhaegal finally came to her. Jon had a pleased smile on his face and he couldn't wait to claim the dragon that no doubt was meant to be his.

* * *

 **A/N: Many, many thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. The Long Night is about to come to an end, but not the story.**


	50. Chapter 50

Lord Varys greeted Jamie as he and the Lannister army marched into Winterfell. Jamie had a feeling he was too late and the war for the North had already begun.

Missandi confirmed his fears when she gave Lord Varys the Raven from Last Hearth. "My lord, I'm grateful to see your army here in Winterfell. Perhaps you should stay, to defend the castle if our friends should fail."

Jamie gave orders to his men to have something to eat and drink, then make ready to march on to Castle Black. Sansa looked over her shoulder at Lord Varys, wondering if he had given up all hope those she loved would ever come home again. She turned to Ser Jamie and spoke as the Lady of Winterfell.

"If you think you will reach Castle Black in time to aid Jon and the others then go, but if not, then you must stay to help me defend my home. This I ask of you, Ser Jamie, this much you owe to House Stark," Sansa didn't hold back her feelings as she looked Jamie in the eyes.

"Sansa, I do owe you and your noble house much, but I march to Castle Black because your Queen showed me things... showed me the death of those I love most. I will leave some of my men here under your command, but I must go," Jamie took her hand, kissing the back of it before he went back to his men.

The time for talk was over. Sansa ordered her men to the battlements and around the walls and gates. The Lannister army that stayed behind stood ready to go into action upon Sansa's request.

Before Jamie marched his army out the gates of Winterfell, Lord Varys had a word with him. The Master of Whispers told him of the lies he spread throughout King's Landing and if they were victorious against the Night King, Daenerys would claim the Iron Throne. He told him the Dothraki were waiting in Dorne and the Second Sons had gone back to the Iron Islands to help Theon take the Salt Throne. Dany's army surrounded Cersei and were ready to go to war.

Jamie looked down at him, the scowl on his face saying everything. "Till then, Lord Varys," Jamie said as he rode off.

Missandi wasn't happy with Lord Varys; she couldn't understand why he would tell Jamie Lannister what they had planned for King's Landing. Varys turned to her, placing a palm upon her cheek.

"My child... when you've been around the Lannister's as long as I have, you learn how use their weaknesses against them. Tyrion will deal with his brother soon enough. The war for the Seven Kingdoms is far from over and I have given Ser Jamie something to think about," Varys smirked as he walked into the Great Hall, his mind always conjuring a new scheme.

Bran shook his head at the display before him. He had no time for the game Lord Varys was playing. He had to push his mind to find the gifts the Three Eyed Raven had awoken in him. Benjen had told him he was the Three Eyed Raven now and if that were so, he could see the battle, see if there was a way to end this before too many of his kin were lost.

Meera sat beside him, holding his hand and giving him encouragement. "I'm here and I'm not leaving your side, Bran.

He looked up at her, lacing his fingers into hers and smiled back at her. Meera wasn't sure if it was the talk of war and death or the fact that she couldn't deny she loved Bran any longer that spurred her to kiss him.

Bran placed his free hand on the back of her head, letting his fingers twist in her dark curls as he returned the kiss. She had always been there for him, giving her friendship and strength, but now she was giving him her heart.

That kiss was more than a declaration of love; it was pure and true enough to push Bran's mind forward to the battle. Meera lifted her head when she felt his lips stop moving and saw his eyes were a bright white. He was lost in a vision, lost to the gift that had been bestowed upon him.

Smoke was everywhere as Bran walked across the crimson snow. The sound of bone crunching, metal clashing and men crying out in agony surrounded him. He watched as wights battled brothers of the Nights Watch, as White Walkers crumbled under the blades of Valyrian steel and the Night King battle the dragons of fire and ice.

The wights outnumbered the living by ten to one but when the army of the Unsullied arrived, they evened out the odds. The battle waged on through the dusk of sunset till the dawn of morning.

The dead of the North were burned where they fell, but the war waged on. Jon fought White Walkers, wights and ice spiders as big as hounds. His sword gleamed like the sun, its blade sharp and true. He fought as his eyes gazed upward to his wife on her dragon of ice.

The Mother of Dragon's burned the Wildling forest, setting flame to everything in her path. The wight army came wave after wave, the Night King calling more and more of them to rise and fight. The crack in the ice had gotten wider, the entire wall on the verge shattering.

Bran placed his hand on the Wall and felt the power that still lived inside it. He looked up to see Wynter flying over him and felt the same power coming from the dragon and Careen. They had the power to end this Long Night together.

He walked to the lift and made his way up to the top of the Wall, from there he saw Wynter trying to repair the cracks. Her icy breath blew out a blue fire that frozen all it touched. He stood helpless as the Night King rode up behind Careen and raised his spear. Bran opened his mouth to scream at Careen but he was pulled back into his body.

"Careen… fly… fly home!" He screamed and Meera jumped.

"Bran... Bran..." Meera said to him, trying to calm him down.

"He knows, the Night King knows that Careen is his end. He knows and he won't stop until she's dead," Bran pulled Meera into his arms and began to sob on her shoulder.

~.~

Gendry left Quinn at the Inn in Winter Town, wasting no time to head straight for the Kingsroad and Castle Black. He could see the footprints in the trampled snow and he knew he must hurry if he was going to get the Wildfire to Jon in time.

His mind was still with Arya and what Cersei might be doing to her. If she was lost to him, then he had to do this for her. He pushed the horse on, the cart getting stuck in the deep snow.

No matter how hard he tried to free the cart from the ice and snow, it wouldn't budge and there was no way he was going to carry the barrel all the way to Castle Black.

"I pray to the Old Gods and New. I pray you find favor with me and grant me this one plea... please help me. For Arya, for House Stark... for the North," Gendry slumped down in the snow next to the cart and hung his head.

He was about to give into his defeat when the wind swirled around him, the snow lifted off the ground and the sky darkened over his head. "What in the seven hells is that?"

Wynter landed in the meadow beside him and Careen called to him. "Gendry of House Baratheon... I heard your prayers to the Old Gods and they have answered you. Come with me."

He couldn't believe his eyes. There before him was a dragon, white and blue with eyes that looked like crystal and upon its back was a maiden that could easily be an Old One.

Careen could feel the Old Ones still speaking to her, their voices a whisper in her head. She watched as Gendry took the barrel upon his shoulder and grip his father's War Hammer in the other hand. Wynter lowered her wing and sat closer to the ground as he climbed upon the cold, scaly beast.

He placed the small barrel between him and Careen and squeezed his legs tight against the dragon's side. She rose in the sky and soared over the land, passing the Lannister army as they marched along the Kingsroad.

When they landed just outside the gate of Castle Black the war was still being waged. Careen and Wynter had been repairing the Wall when they heard a voice telling them to fly home. When she looked down, she saw the Night King on the ground after he was knocked from his horse by Wynter's tail.

She heard Gendry's prayer when she soared in the sky and it led her to him. Gendry had a power him in that ran through his veins and the Old Gods saw fit to use him in the battle. Jon smiled when he saw Gendry, saw the Wildfire and the War Hammer. The battle was long from over and each time he thought all was lost, the Gods sent him more hope.

Tormund took the barrel from the young lad and Benjen made orbs of Wildfire for the Wildlings to use. This would give them the advantaged they needed.

As Tormund handed out the Wildfire orbs, he stopped when she saw Lady Brienne. She had just cut the head from a wight as she twirled around to face him. Her blonde hair was slicked back on her head, her face a flush red and her eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen.

"Tormund?" Brienne said to him, wondering why he was just standing there. He moved towards her, his right hand coming up and cupping her cheek as he covered her lips with his. At first, she fought him, and then she gave into the kiss and let the moment happen.

"If I was going to die tonight, I wasn't going to do it without doing that first," Tormund smirked back at her and waited for her to smack him. Instead, she grabbed him, pulling him to her and kissed him back with much fervor.

She released him and they stood there staring at each other. Tormund smiled when she smiled back at him. "If we lived through this night, there will be more of that."

"I might not be as pretty as that Lannister twat, but I know how to please a woman," he said as his smirk grew wider.

"Tormund!" Jon shouted for him and he turned to see a sea of wights rushing over the walls of the castle.

Gendry wasn't sure what to do or where to go, but something told him not to leave Jon Snow's side. Careen had locked eyes with her husband when they landed and Gendry knew his place was with him.

"You know how to use that?" Jon asked when he saw War Hammer and Gendry nodded his head. He knew how to forge iron and metal, knew how to swing a hammer in a blacksmith shop.

"I have your back," Gendry said as they rushed at the wall of wights coming at them. They were both tossed back on their asses when the Wildfire lite up the sky with a green hue, the explosion sending the wights in every direction.

They were evenly matched now, the Night King's army and Jon Snow's army. It was only a matter of wills now to see who would prevail.

Careen watched from Wynter as a White Walker jumped from atop the gate and landed on Jon. The White Walker lifted its spear to plunge it through Jon's chest when Gendry brought up his hammer, hitting the White Walker in the head and shattering it.

Jon looked up at Gendry in disbelief and took his hand. "I guess you really do know how to use it."

Gendry chuckled at Jon as he swung the hammer again, crushing a wight to pieces. "Stay with me, I might show you a thing or two."

Dany had her dragons land at the castle walls, using their fire to keep the monsters away. A mangled bear charged at Viserion, ripping at his side and causing the dragon to roar out in pain.

"Daenerys... send him back to Winterfell," Careen yelled as the dead bears under the Night King's control came out of the forest and straight for the dragons.

Rhaegal and Viserion were in the path of the bears, the massive white creatures big enough to rip through their scaly skin. Dany gave the command to fly and they did, leaving the battle to go back to Winterfell to lick their wounds.

Jon had fought for two days, had fought till his muscles were sore, his body was aching and his iron resolve was fading. He had to fight on, had to keep all under his watch safe, including the red-haired beauty he loved.

Thoros rushed to Jon, seeing in the flames the battle would not be won inside the protection of Castle Black, but beyond the Wall where the Night King ruled. He and Ser Beric walked to the tunnel, asking for the iron gate to be lifted. Jon wasn't sure why the Brotherhood would so recklessly go to their deaths.

"Ser Beric, we can't win out there," Jon shouted out above the sound of battle.

"Your grace, Thoros has seen your victory in the flame. You must go face him and become the Prince that was Promised," Beric's voice held such confidence, such believe in Jon he followed him out the tunnel with Killian, Ser Davos and Gendry by his side.

The Night King let out a sinister laugh, one that made every man tremble. Careen watched her beloved and brother walked out of the tunnel and towards the army of the dead.

Her heart raced in her chest, the Divine surging forth in a way she'd never felt before. She raised her hand and the creatures of the forest stopped. Every bear, every horse, every spider fell over dead as they were when the Night King rose them.

Jon pushed forward, hacking away at the wights around him. Dawn cut down White Walker after White Walker until he came face to face with the Night King.

"Face me, Night King!" Jon shouted, bringing Dawn up for him to see.

"Give me what I want, Divine," the Night King said loudly and Careen landed Wynter behind Jon.

"Come and claim her," she demanded and the Night King raised his arms again, but the dead did not rise for him.

The dead were no longer under the Night King's call. They answered to the Old Magic that flowed through Careen, the Old Magic of the forest that made the dead from beyond the Wall.

Careen smiled at the frosty King, raising her hands and pushed them back down. The wights stood frozen, their bodies like that of statues in a garden. The only thing that was still under the Night King's command were the White Walkers and he had very few of them left.

"This ends now," Jon said as he rose Dawn to cut the Night King down when, to his surprise, the Night King launched his icy spear and hit Wynter in the chest, piercing the dragon's heart.

The dragon fell over, its blood seeping on the frozen ground. Careen fell to her knees, her hands clutching her chest. Jon ran to her, lying Dawn on the ground so he could hold her in his arms.

She smiled up at him, her heart slowly beating. "Jon… he's come for what is his."

"What… no," Jon said as he held back his tears.

"He'll take Wynter… he'll raise his dead and with my dragon, he'll claim the Seven Kingdoms. You know what must be done. I've known it since the day Wynter woke. This ends in blood, my love. The Prince that is Promised will smite the Night King down and with his sword of fire and blood shall he bring the dawn. Do it, Jon… the Divine is strong and it's yours to take," she raised one trembling hand to his face as his tears streamed down his face.

"I… I can't," he said with quivering lips, his heart breaking a thousand times in his chest.

"For Jeddard… for Reamus… you must," she pulled him to her, their lips barely touching as her heart began to beat for the last time. Jon took Dawn in his hand as Careen rose on her knees and he held the tip of the sword to her chest. He looked over at Killian, wishing he didn't have to see this.

Killian nodded back at him as the Night King walked over to Wynter and waited for her to die. Jon looked Careen in the eyes, wishing Melisandre hadn't been right.

"You are my breath, my heart, my love and my soul and I shall find you… in the next life, I shall find you," his words poured out with his tears as he drove the sword into Careen's chest. The white of her eyes turned a soft blue as the power of the Divine went into Dawn.

Jon pulled the sword back out, Careen's blood turning into a brilliant burning flame. He turned to the Night King, all his anger, fury and passion now directed to killing the being before him.

Thoros raced to Careen's body, picking her up and taking her back to the castle. Killian, Gendry, Ser Davos and Ser Beric walked behind Jon as he stood before the enemy.

There were no words to be said, no taunting or snide remarks. Jon held death in his hands and everything in the forest knew it, could feel it.

The Night King placed his hands on Wynter, trying to raise the might beast from death. Dany landed Drogon just inched from them and with Drogon's fire, burned Wynter till nothing remained.

Jon swung his sword, the flames lighting up the night when the sound of the Lannister army marching into Castle Black echoed through the air. The battle was near an end as what was left of the wights in the courtyard perished.

The Sword of the Morning, the Prince that was Promised, the King in the North, those were the names Jon Snow would be known for, but husband and father were the only titles he wanted. With a turn of his body and a flip of his wrist, he ended the Long Night when he sunk Dawn into the Night King's chest, to the hilt.

He fell to his knees and Killian and Gendry were quickly to his side. The morning light crept up over the mountains, casting the light of a new day over the gleaming white world around them.

Gendry helped Jon to his feet as Killian braced his weight against him. "I have you, brother."

Slowly they made their way back into the castle. Cheers of victory were heard, shouts of King in the North as they walked by, but there was no joy in this victory for Jon Snow.

~.~

Lady Brienne's eyes went wide when she saw Thoros carrying Careen's dead body up the steps to the Lord Commanders room. Tormund and Brienne looked at each other, knowing Jon would rip this world apart now.

Thoros laid her on a table, praying over her body. "Lord of Light, hear my prayer and give back to this, your servant that has been taken. She gave her life so the Prince that was Promised could end the Long Night. The fire of her heart brought the dawn; now give her back the light of years."

A knock on the door brought Thoros out of his prayers. He opened it to see Jamie Lannister, the Lion of the South.

Jamie walked over to Careen, her complexion and hair like that of the girl that he remembered. "I'm so sorry, my lady. You were a brave and noble Queen and the South will not forget you. I shall not forget."

He kissed her forehead, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. Jamie walked out when Ser Beric walked in. Thoros began to pray over Careen, as he'd done over Beric so many times.

"It's not working," he said to Beric, unsure why the Lord was not answering his prayer.

Beric pulled a chair up next to the table, placing his hand on Careen's wounds. Her blood was still warm as it trickled from her body and onto his palms. "My lady, the dawn has come… rise."

Jon burst through the door, shouting for everyone to leave. He crumbled over Careen's body, sobbing as he scooped her in his arms. Ser Beric placed a kiss on her cheek before he left Jon alone with his bride.

Thoros stopped at the door, giving Jon a few words of comfort. "The Lord of Light is still with you, Jon Snow. He brought you back for this purpose and he will not leave you in the dark."

Jon cursed the Lord of Light and the Old Gods for taking his love from him. His sons would grow up like he did, not knowing a mother. There was no good in this, no victory in her death and he would never be whole again. He took her life and how could he raise their sons knowing he was the reason they no longer had a mother.

Daenerys walked in with her head bowed down. "Jon, I'm sorry about your Careen. She was a noble and brave woman. She gave her life for you… for your sons, so that the North and the Seven Kingdoms could have another day."

"Fuck them all," Jon said as he lifted his red rimmed eyes to the Mother of Dragons.

"I go South now, to take the Iron Throne. The Lannister army leaves as we speak, to get back to their Queen. When I march into King's Landing, I would like to have you by my side," Dany said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Jon glared at her, his anger seething from his eyes. "Take your Iron Throne… give the Seven Kingdoms a Targaryen Queen. You will sit upon a throne that isn't yours. My father should have been King… my father died before he could name me and my mother died giving birth to me. I'm not a Snow, I'm not Ned Stark's bastard. I was born the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

The room went silent as Daenerys stared at Jon, remembering the stories that Ser Barristan told her. She sat in the corner of the room, her chest feeling tight.

Jorah stood in the doorway, listening to their conversation and waited for the right time to tell Dany he was well. When he saw Jamie Lannister, he knew he had to protect his Queen. She looked up to see him and the joy in her eyes poured out as tears.

"Jorah, you're well," she said as he took her hand and led her out of the room. They stood at the top of the stairs as all there waited for Jon to come back with Careen's body.

"Your grace, let Lord Snow grieve. We have much to talk about," Jorah walked Daenerys down the stairs and into the Great Hall where Greyworm was waiting for her.

The knowledge that Jon was a Targaryen had started to sink in. She had a nephew and he was Rhaegar's son. If she could bring him out of his grief, they would conquer the world together. She sat in silence, contemplating all her options.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. The Long Night has ended and the sun didn't rise for some. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. I promise, you'll get a new chapter soon. Also, many, many thanks to CLTex for all the reviews.**


	51. Chapter 51

She was gone; the love of his life was gone. He sat there in the cold emptiness of the Lord Commander's quarters, holding the lifeless body of his wife. Jon blinked the tears from his eyes as he cradled Careen in his lap, sitting upon the table with her.

"I'll lay you in the tomb next to my mother, I think you would have liked that." he whispered with his lips next to her ear.

The door slowly creaked open and Killian walked in, his tears flowing from his blue eyes. Jon couldn't look at him, couldn't look into the eyes that reminded him of his sweet winter rose.

"Jon... we need to get back to Winterfell," Killian said as he stroked Careen's long hair.

Jon nodded, but he wasn't ready to let go just yet. Killian squatted down before him, the back of his hand resting on Careen's cold cheek. He watched as Jon kissed her from her forehead to her cool, blue lips.

"What do I tell my sons? Their mother is gone... and I took her away from them," Jon sobbed into the crook of Careen's neck as he held tighter to her.

Killian moved his hand from his little flame, up to Jon's chest. "You didn't take their mother from them... the Night King did. We both knew that she was linked to the dragon. When the Night King wounded Wynter, he wounded Careen. It was better she die in the service of the North than become one of those dead things. She wanted you too, Jon. She needed you to."

They sat there for a few more moments before Tormund and Lady Brienne came in. Tormund slowly walked to Jon, seeing the grief on the young King's face.

"The men are burning the rest of the dead... we can leave when you're ready," Tormund stood by the door when Lady Brienne gave Jon one more bit of news that darkened his world again.

"I'm sorry, your grace, but your Uncle Benjen didn't make it. Some said he was already dead, revived by the Three Eyed Raven. When Careen fell, he fell. What are your orders?" she stood by Tormund, her eyes glanced his way briefly as she waited for her King's orders.

"We'll leave for Last Heart at first light. Send the Red Priest to me, I need to speak to him alone," Jon climbed from the table, placing Careen back down as he walked to the window.

Killian gave his little sister one last kiss, as he and the others left Jon alone with his thoughts. As soon as the room was empty, Jon took the letter Samwell had given him from Careen from inside his leathers. He unfolded it and pulled a candle closer to read the parchment.

 _My dearest love_

 _The time will come when you must decide between your duty and your heart. I've come to know the Jon Snow that is duty bond with a heart so full of love. I know you'll make the right choice, my love._

 _When I am gone and all you have are memories, do remember me fondly. Remember our long talks, our heated nights and the love we shared that made the two sons I love so._

 _The North will need you most after the Long Night has ended; your family will need you most. You may have been born a Targaryen, but the love of the man you called father, made you a Stark. Never forget that; never stop believing you are where you belong._

 _Place me in the tomb so my sons can visit me, but do not linger in my death. The time will come when the emptiness you feel will lift and the sun will warm your handsome face again. I do not wish to become a ghost in your heart. Let me go, Jon._

 _Do this one thing for me, my love. Love again._

 _My heart and soul are forever and eternally yours._

 _Your Winter Rose_

"Damn you Careen and damn you Sam... you knew she was going to die. You both knew and you did nothing to stop it," he slammed his fist on the desk as his tears clouded his vision. This is why Samwell told him to wait to read the letter and part of him hated his friend for it.

"Your grace," Thoros said from the door and Jon quickly wiped away his tears.

"Thoros... can you do for my Careen what Melisandre did for me?" Jon held a spark of hope that he could.

"I've tried, your grace. I prayed over her like I have when Ser Beric falls. The Lord of Light has not answered my prayers. I'm sorry," Thoros began to back up towards the door when Jon rose and charged at him.

With a fist full of Thoros's shirt, Jon pushed him against the wall and shouted at him to bring her back.

Killian and Tormund rushed into the room, pulling Jon from Thoros and out into the snow as it floated down. "Jon... stop this. She's gone my brother and unlike you, there is no bringing her back. The Old Ones had a purpose for Careen and her journey is over. Let her go."

Jon shrugged their hands off him, storming down the steps and over to the lift. He needed a moment alone with his thoughts and he'd find that atop the Wall.

Tormund stopped Killian from going after him, telling him they needed to make ready for the journey home.

Ser Beric took the opportunity to sneak back into the room and kneel beside Careen's body. He whispered to the Lord of Light to take his life and give it to the Queen in the North. With those words, he placed a firm kiss on Careen's lips and left her there.

Everyone went about their duties, cleaning up, patching up and packing up. Dany and Jorah had a long talk in the Great Hall about the South and how he could unite the North to their cause. Dany wasn't so sure after the talk she'd had with Jon Snow. He was her kin, her nephew and she needed to make sure he would lay no claim to the Iron Throne. She did want him by her side, perhaps even as her King, but for now she needed to bring the North under her command.

Jorah promised once they made it back to Winterfell, he'd talk with Jon and all the Lords of the North. She wanted to head South immediately and once she had Tyrion, Lord Varys and Missandi, that's what she'd do. Viserion was wounded and would need time to heal and Rhaegal seemed to be easily persuaded by Jon. She needed her dragons under her control and only her control, before she marched into King's Landing.

"Let Lord Snow grieve and when the time is right, I'm sure I can make him see reason. You'll allow him to keep the North and rule it as Warden, but the Seven Kingdoms will bow to you. Theon Greyjoy will lead the Iron Islands and Lord Varys can be your Lord Regent for Dorne. Tyrion will guide you through all matters of rule with grace and dignity, he is skilled when it comes to his words. Highgarden holds no love for Cersei and will welcome your rule. Let me do this for you, Daenerys," Jorah looked upon his Queen's face and saw the tenderness and love he so longed to see there.

"I will take the Unsullied and leave this place. You stay behind and bring the Northern army to me. I must speak to Jon Snow before I leave," Dany reached out, touching Jorah's face. Together they walked out of the Great Hall and she ordered Greyworm to ready his men. She asked to speak to Jon and Killian told her he was up on the Wall.

Dany wasted no time boarding the lift and making her way up to the King in the North. He turned when he saw her walking towards him, his heart still bleeding out in his chest.

"What do you want?" he asked as his brown eyes turned cold to her.

"Cersei Lannister must be stopped. She will see you and all those you love dead before she allows you to keep the North. I, on the other hand, will allow you to rule over the North and Warden it as the Starks have done for generations. I know you are grieving, your pain is still fresh. You are my kin, my only relative and I wish to know you, Jon Snow. I'm sure there is some part of Rhaegar in you, I think I saw it on the battlefield. I must know now, before I go South... do you wish to sit upon the Iron Throne?" Dany asked him as she searched his eyes for any glimpse of the brother she never knew.

"No," Jon answered her back coldly, his lips pursed shut hard.

"Very well then, perhaps one day you would consider ruling the Seven Kingdoms with me. Targaryen's must unite, become a strong family once again. We could do this... we could..." Dany stopped short when Jon turned on her, his nose only inches from her face.

"I will never be with you. Never. Careen asked me to love again, but I can't... she takes my heart to the grave with her. I will consider your offer to keep the North, but that is all. I will talk to the Lords and my family and if we decide to go back South, then we will do so," Jon glowered at her until he turned from her and walked back to the lift.

"Jon... come have a drink with me. At least let me tell you what I know of your father. You may never kneel before me as your Queen, but I can still be your Aunt," Dany offered her hand to him and he stared at it, unsure if her words were sincere.

He walked into the lift and waited for her inside. They rode down in silence, neither of them looking at the other. When they got to the bottom, work had begun on repairing the castle. Tormund and Brienne were locked in what looked like a very interesting conversation and Killian was talking to Ser Beric and Thoros.

Jon walked over to Killian, wrapping his arms around him tight. They hugged each other as every eye fell upon them. Edd asked Jon if he wanted someone to prepare Careen's body for the trip back to Winterfell.

He placed his hand on Edd's shoulder, wishing he didn't have tell him yes. "I need to say a proper goodbye to her, then you can."

Ser Beric stopped Jon, handing him Dawn back. "You left this in the snow..."

The man's eye glazed over, his face froze in mid-sentence. Thoros rushed to him, clasping a hand on his shoulder. Ser Beric fell to the ground dead, his body as rigid as the cold ground beneath him.

Thoros began to pray over him, resting his forehead against his. Jon stood confused, wondering if Beric had been injured in the battle. He watched as Thoros tried to revive the man as he'd done so many times before.

Suddenly, Jon could feel warmth in his heart. A spark ignited in his soul that send chills down his spine. Dawn fell from his hand, back down to the snow as his heart pounded beneath his chest. He pushed people aside as he rushed up the stairs and slung opened the door to Eddison's room. There, sitting up on the table, her blood soaked gown clinging to her chest, was his bride... alive and breathing.

He rushed to her, pulling his cloak from his shoulders and wrapping it around her. She looked at him, confused and daze.

"How..." she murmured out and Jon smiled back at her through his tears.

"It doesn't matter how. I have you back, my love... I have you back," he slowly fell to the floor with Careen in his arms as he sat there holding her, listening to the sound of her breathing.

~.~

"Hey you, come here," Arya spoke to the guard on duty through the porthole in the door.

The guard had been ignoring her, but the way she was smiling at him got his attention. He could have a quick fuck then lock her back up, so he thought.

He turned to face her, her smile the sweetest thing he'd seen in quite a while. "Listen, pretty girl I don't have a lot of time."

"From the looks of you, it won't take long. I'm sure I'll be dead before sunrise, so... you can give a girl a go," she said coyly back at him, her smile still beaming.

The guard unlocked her door and was instantly greeted with a bladed dart under his chin. Arya dragged his dead body to the corner of the cell and closed the door behind her as she left.

She could hear footsteps coming her way, too close for her liking. Arya darted back towards her cell and into the alcove on the other side of the wall. The two guards walked by her, not noticing she was hiding close by. Hiding had become second nature to her and she was good at not being seen.

From the alcove, she could see a set of steps that descended towards a small corridor. Her feet moved briskly as she barely touched each step. She found herself in room full of old books and stacks of papers. Picking up a rolled scroll, she found out she was in the records room of the great castle.

There had to be a way out of this room that didn't lead back up to the cells. With the sound of footsteps approach, Arya looked the room over. She felt along the walls, along the floor until she found a small opening just behind one of the bookshelves.

The alarm sounded that she had escaped as she pulled the shelf out and squeezed inside. It was musky and damp and smell of stagnant water. She pulled the shelf back and tried to find a torch on the wall. Being blind for a time gave her the skill to find her way around in the dark. Arya crept along the wet, stone wall until she saw a shaft of light just ahead of her. She took off her disguise, tossing the blonde hair on the floor.

As she peeked around the corner, she saw another set of steps that led up towards a woodened door. She followed it, pushing the ramshackle door open. When she emerged from the darkness, she found herself in a garden. There were stories of the garden where the Heart Tree of King's Landing grew, but the tree was now gone and the flowers were starting to wither away.

On the wall closest to her grew beautiful winter roses. They were in full bloom as they vine crept and crawled up the wall and over the top. The smell took her back to Winterfell, the blue flowers a favorite of her mother. She smiled when she saw them, remembering Jon calling Careen that. Her heart beat a little harder as her thoughts turn to Gendry.

"You look too young to be so lost in thought," an elderly lady said to her as she sat on the marble bench by the fountain. A crown of winter roses lay in her lap as she patted the spot beside her.

Arya walked over to her, noticing her braided hair was starting to turn a pale white with age. Her face had distinguished lines in it and her eyes were as strange shade of violet. She sat beside the lady as she fed the birds at her feet.

"I'm sorry, my lady... I didn't mean to disturb you," Arya said, finding the older lady somewhat mesmerizing.

"You can call me Elaena, child and you are?" Elaena handed some of the bread crumbs in her hand to Arya and gave her a soothing smile.

"Ary... Lanna, my lady," she blushed when she noticed the lady giving her an incredulous look.

"I've been in King's Landing all my life. I've seen people come and go and Kings and Queens come and go... but I don't think King's Landing as ever seen the likes of you," Elaena said as she rose, waving for Arya to follow her. She placed the crown of winter roses on the young woman's head, giving her a wink.

"No, I don't believe so, my lady," Arya answered her back as she followed her out of the garden and into the cobblestone streets. They walk until they come to a house just outside the gates of the Red Keep. Arya followed her in, listening to her sing as she sits by the window. The crown of roses sparked a memory, a story her father had told her of her aunt Lyanna. She took them off, setting them on the chair beside her.

Elaena asked a young girl not much older than Arya to bring her a book from her room. The girl did as her lady asked and returned shortly with the book. Elaena placed the book in Arya's lap, smiling at her.

"A wise old woman told me once that I would live out my days under the keep of my lineage, but I would never grace its hallowed halls. She was right about that and she was right about this," Elaena turned the pages of the book until she came the line of the Targaryen's. She stopped and placed her finger under Aerys II, the Mad King.

"What does the Mad King have to do with me?" Arya asked and Elaena pointed to the page again.

There on the page was written all the children born to Aerys II. Rhaegar, Viserys, and Daenerys, but just below those names was scribbled another name and was signed by the Grand Maester of the Citadel. Elaena Waters, bastard child of King Aerys II and Lady Illa of House Tarly.

"She told me a bastard born of noble blood would sit upon the Iron Throne. I always thought she meant me, but seeing you here now, I know to whom she spoke of. You are Arya Stark of Winterfell, I'd know that face anywhere. I saw you several times in the city when you were here with your father. I wanted to speak with Lord Eddard, to confirm what my mother had written in this book. Your half-brother, Jon Snow is no Snow, my child," Elaena turned the page again and there written in the Grand Maester's hand was the proof she spoke of.

Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen were wed in the Dragon's Garden before he left King's Landing with her. Lyanna had become friends with Elaena's mother, Illa and she helped the Lady of Winterfell escape with her one true love.

The story of Lyanna and Rhaegar's love affair was scrawled out on the pages, details that only Lyanna would have known. When Arya saw that Lyanna sent a letter back to Illa, telling her she was with child and was in hiding in Dorne, she knew the child was Jon.

"I know this is the truth, Elaena. My brother Bran saw it in a vision. Do you think the prophecy you were told was about, Jon?" Arya asked and Elaena nodded her head.

"You are here in the city for a reason. You must stay with me until the Dragon Queen comes to claim the throne. I will keep you safe, you can trust me," Elaene patted the top of Arya's hand, but the young Stark wasn't so easy to trust.

Later that night after everyone in the house had gone to bed, Arya snuck out. She did her best to keep herself covered and not draw too much attention. The guards were out looking for a blonde girl after all and she had dark hair.

She wandered the streets until she heard whispers about Sandor Clegane coming from two men that passed by. Sandor was still in the city and she had to find him.

Arya rushed back to Elaene's home to find the lady of the house awake in her parlor. "Did you enjoy your late night stroll?"

"I did and I can't stay here with you. My friend is still here in the city and I have to find him," Arya nodded to Elaena to thank her, but the great lady stood in front of the door.

"Your friend... the Hound is to be executed tomorrow. The Queen sent out the decree this afternoon after Sandor attacked her Royal Guard, Ser Gregor," Elaene watched as Arya's face went from surprised to pure fury.

"I'm going to get him back and I'm going to kill anyone that gets in my way," Arya said as she smirked, tucking her bladed darts in the waist of her skirt.

Elaena moved from the doorway, grinning at her as she watched the bold young woman make her way up the street, towards the Red Keep.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so thankful for your continued support of this story. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Some major twists are coming, some I think you can figure out from this chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

Careen's breath returned to her lungs, her heart beating sluggishly. She fought to open her eyes as her mouth opened wide to take in each ragged breath. She could feel the coldness that clung to her fall from her limbs like snow melting in the sun.

Her body went from rigid to soft, her senses awakened from the slumber that had gripped her. Each breath she took felt like tiny shards of glass cutting into her chest. Careen willed her body to move, pushing with all her might to raise her body up.

Warmth spread down her torso, over her legs and tingling to her toes. With eyes that were now as blue as a sapphire, she looked down at her chest and remembered Jon's face as he pushed the sword through her heart. A trembling hand raised to feel the blood, the wound had started to heal. A sharp pain ripped through her when her fingers touched her chest, as if the blade were slicing through her again.

She placed her hands back on the table, gripping the edge as she took in several deep breathes. Her eyes closed as the battle played out in her mind. She was lost in darkness, a peaceful darkness that covered her like a blanket. Now she was back, her body feeling not quite right. There was something different about her, something lost to her that made her feel empty inside.

When the door swung open, she looked up to see Jon, his face marred with tears and full of joy. He hurried to her, taking his cloak from his shoulders and wrapping it around her. Her eyes teared up as she looked at him and the feel of his lips kissing her forehead pulled her completely back to the land of the living.

"How..." she murmured out and Jon smiled back at her through his tears.

"It doesn't matter how. I have you back, my love... I have you back," he slowly fell to the floor with Careen in his arms as he sat there holding her, listening to the sound of her breathing.

"I'm cold…" she said through her chattering teeth. Jon picked her up in his arms, carrying her over to the fireplace and sitting her down on the stool there.

He knelt before her, taking her face in his hands. His lips met hers, sending a wave of warmth through them both. "I'll be back," he whispered to her before he raced to the door and shouted for Killian.

Killian, Ser Davos and Lady Brienne were waiting at the stairs for him to return. Ser Davos stood there remembering finding Jon alive after Melisandre had brought him back. They moved as a collective unit, each one running up the stairs and into the room.

"She's… alive," Killian said as he gazed upon his little flame, her body hunched over the fire.

"Ser Beric… it had to be him. He gave his life for her," Davos said as he placed one knee on the floor beside his Queen.

"I remember there being a voice in my ear before I work… and a kiss," Careen looked up at Davos, her face no longer pale as snow. She had a tint of rose to her cheeks and her creamy skin complimented the sapphire of her eyes.

"Lady Brienne, find Careen some clothes and have a bath readied for her. We'll stay the night here, but we ride for Winterfell come morning. Killian, send a Raven back to Winterfell… The Long Night has ended and the Queen lives," Jon turned his attention back to his bride, picking her up and sitting her in his lap.

Davos pulled a chair up beside them, his eyes going to the blood on Careen's gown. "Do you want to talk to Thoros?"

Jon shook his head, but Careen nodded. "Please… I need to, Jon."

"Very well, but I'm not leaving your side," Jon said as he pulled her hair from her face, his sensation of his fingers on her flesh raising goosebumps on her neck.

"Killian…" Careen called out and her brother turned from the door to her.

"Yes, my little flame," he answered her back, his smile replacing his tears.

"I love you, brother," Careen reached her hand out and he took it, kissing the back of it.

Tears filled his eyes again, his heart so overjoyed he wasn't sure if he should smile or praise the Gods. Killian couldn't wait to get home to kiss his wife, rub her growing belly and have his family back together.

"Love you too, Careen. When we get back to Winterfell, you're not leaving my sight again," Killian smiled back at her and Jon gave him a pleased smile as well.

Jon held Careen, unwilling to let her leave his arms. She wrapped her arms around him when she sighed in pain. Jon looked into her eyes, seeing pain course across the features of her face.

"What's wrong, my love," he asked as she began to hyperventilate.

She felt as if her lungs were burning, her breaths getting hard to pull in. "I… hurt. My… chest… my back… it hurts," she managed to get out before fainting in Jon's arms.

Jon placed her on the floor, shouting for help when Davos fell to the floor beside his Queen. He placed his hand on her chest, feeling it rise and fall. He looked up to Jon, seeing the panic built back up in the young King's face.

"She still breathes, Jon. She's succumbed to her pain, is all. I'll see if they have any milk of the poppy," Davos left Jon with his bride when Thoros walked in.

"Your grace, Ser Beric gave his life for the Queen, she has been given his gifts now. I wish to travel back to Winterfell with you," the Red Priest was ready to follow Jon Snow and his Queen and leave the Brotherhood behind.

After laying Careen on the bed, Jon walked back over to the fire to talk with Thoros. He sat there for a bit, his hands covering his face. Thoros wasn't sure if Jon was going to allow him to travel back with them, seeing how he had sent Melisandre away.

"I may need you to stay at Winterfell… with the Queen. I need to see the war for the Throne done. If I'm going South again, I want to do it knowing my wife is cared for. Swear to me, you'll protect her with your life, you'll do for her what you did for Ser Beric and you'll obey her every command. She is my world and I will not see her come to harm again," Jon looked up to the Red Priest to see him on one knee before him.

"For you, I will do this. The Lord of Light is strong in you and many of the Red Priest and Priestess in Esso believe the Lord of Light leads Daenerys Targaryen to the Iron Throne. I'm not sure what her path is, but I know you are the Prince that was Promised. I shall do as you ask and protect the Queen," Thoros placed his sword on the floor at Jon's feet, bowing his head.

Jon took his sword and asked him to rise. He handed him his weapon and told him to gather the Brotherhood and send them to the Iron Islands. He told Thoros to get a message to Theon Greyjoy, a note that call for the debt he owed to House Stark. Thoros nodded to his King and gave him a small pouch of herbs for Careen.

"What's this?" Jon asked as he looked at the pouch, smelling the strong scent of sage.

"Mix the contents in some hot water. Give it to your bride when she wakes. I would give it to Ser Beric for his pain the first few times he revived," Thoros was eager to serve his Prince and even more eager to see exactly what would become of Careen.

A hot bath, fresh clothes and a cup of steaming tea was waiting on Careen when she woke. The pain in her chest was still there, growing in intensity as she rose from the bed. Jon gave her the cup of tea and with each sip, the pain began to fade.

"Better?" Jon asked as she took tiny sips. She lifted her eyes up to him, nodding her head.

After the pain had subsided, Jon help her from her ruined gown. His eyes took in each perfect curve of her body. The deep red wound between her breast took his breath. His hand went out to it and she stalled his movement.

"Don't... don't torture yourself over this, Jon. It had to be done," Careen took his hand and kissed his palm. Jon rubbed the back of his hand across her warm, pale cheek before picking her up and placing her in the tub by the fire.

Careen lowered her body into the tub, letting the warm water engulf her. She closed her eyes and let the water warm her chilled bones. Jon left her to go talk to his men, leaving her with Lady Brienne.

Brienne stood by the door, looking like the strong soldier she had always been. She kept an eye on Careen as she listened to the voices just outside the door. Careen called out to her and she snapped back to the Queen's attention.

"Lady Brienne, can you hand me my clothes?" Careen asked as she stepped from the tub.

"Of course, your grace," she hurried to the table and handed Careen the shirt and pants. Careen looked at them before a giggle slipped passed her lips.

"I don't suppose a gown was anywhere to be found," she giggled out and Brienne smirked as she shook her head.

"Is there anything else you need, your grace," Brienne asked as Careen dressed, slipping the too big boots on her feet.

"Yes… I'd like to speak to Daenerys," Careen said as she pulled a comb through her long, red hair.

Brienne turned on her heels, exiting the room to find the Mother of Dragons. When Brienne got to the courtyard, the sun was high in the evening sky. Dany was mounting Drogon when Brienne asked her to speak with Queen Careen. Dany agreed, ignoring Jorah when he said they needed to leave before night descended.

"Go and make camp and I'll find you," Dany ordered Jorah, but he didn't budge.

She followed Brienne into the Lord Commander's room, finding Careen sitting at the desk. The grey shirt and dark leather pants weren't exactly what Dany expected to see the once Divine lady in.

"You were fierce in battle and commanded your dragon well. I don't understand how you're still alive, but for Jon's sake, I'm glad you are. The North will surely celebrate when their Queen comes home," Dany gave her a soft smile as she sat back in the chair across from Careen.

Careen scooted up, placing her forearms on the desk. "You want the Iron Throne, I understand that. Your father was murdered and the throne taken from your family. Robert Baratheon took your family, took your throne and took your future. Robert took much for the family I love as well. Because he came to Winterfell, Jon lost his brothers, lost his father and lost a family that he should have been born to. I know he's your nephew and the only living heir of Rhaegar Targaryen. Jon never wanted a crown or a throne… that's not who he is. But I swear to you, by the Old Gods and the New… I will not let you or anyone else use him to gain either. I can see it in your eyes, even now. You worry about him coming forth and claiming the Iron Throne. Don't… he loves the North and that is his home. I know my Jon, he'll go South to help you… to avenge his family. I can feel the Divine has left me, but while I still draw breath, I will stand by my husband and defend our home."

Daenerys rose from her chair, her eyes locked on Careen. "You speak like a Queen and a warrior. Jon has made a good match with you and I can see that match is a good one for you both. I want to know my nephew, to know the man he's become. Yes, I won't deny that I thought he could be my King, but I see that is not to be. I will reward the North once I have the throne and I assure you, the Starks will benefit greatly."

Careen gave her a long, glaring look before she sat back in the chair. With her arms crossed over her chest, she gave the silvery beauty before her a defiant smirk.

"I wish you well, Daenerys Stormborn. Go with the mercy of the Gods,"  
the words came out smug and arrogant, letting Dany know Careen was not a Queen to be trifled with.

Daenerys left Careen without another word, going to Drogon and flying away from Castle Black. Careen knew this wouldn't be the last she'd see of the Mother of Dragons and she wondered if they would find themselves on friendly terms.

~.~

Arya wasn't sure where to begin, but she had to try to rescue Sandor. He came to King's Landing to kill his brother, she knew that, but he helped her get some of the Wildfire out of the capital. Sandor could be stubborn, but his heart had softened just a bit since he tried to sell her for ransom.

She didn't have many people she trusted or that she called friend. If you made it on that list, Arya Stark would defend you with her life.

The night lingered on as Arya tried to find out more about Sandor's execution. She visited back allies and taverns until the girl from Elaena's home came for her.

Arya only had till the noonday sun was high in the sky so she ignored the girl. The girl followed Arya, up every street and around every corner. Arya had finally had enough and turned on the girl, with a dart in her hand.

"Go back to Elaena and tell her I'm not coming back," Arya said between gritted teeth.

"My lady said to tell you that she has something of yours you might want back," the girl said softly, backing away from Arya's blade.

The only thing that Arya could think of was her sword that Jon had given to her. She followed the girl, cursing all the way under her breath. When they made it back to Elaena's, she saw she had been right. There on the dining table rested Needle and with it, a bottle of what looked like wine.

"Elaena," Arya said as she took needled. She sat in the chair, opening the bottle of wine and smelling something a bit off about it. She had smelled this scent before… used it before. The wine was poisoned with night shade.

"You're a smart girl," Elaena said as she entered the room, smiling as Arya toss the bottle on the floor.

"Are you trying to poison me?" Arya asked with her hand on Needle.

"No, my child. I wanted you to know I'm on your side. If you need Sandor Clegane to complete your journey, then allow me to help you. I've made a few friends in Kings Landing and I control the whispers in this city. Lord Varys's liked to call himself the Master of Whispers and his little birds often sung in his ear. What he didn't know was… I told my children of the street what to tell him. Maester Qyburn is just as foolish. Yes, my little birds do flock to him… talk to him… kill for him… but they do it all because I allow it. I will do what it takes to see a Targaryen on the throne, be it Rhagear's son or my half-sister, Daenerys. A bottle of tainted wine has been sent to the Keep for the executor. My little birds will help you get into the cells and you know how to get Sandor out… use the garden," Elaene left Arya sitting there with much to think about.

Arya sat there in shock for a moment, Elaenas's words still ringing in her head. The lady was more than she appeared to be, sweet as the wine and as deadly as the night shade inside it. She liked Elaena's plan, but she wasn't sure Sandor would leave without killing his brother first.

The girl returned with new clothes for Arya. She took them, seeing they were clothes for a boy. A smile crossed her face as a brilliant plan popped in her head.

Moving about the castle was easy, no one ever paid attention to a servant. Arya put on the clothes from Elaena, doing her best to blend in as a kitchen boy. She went about the castle with ease, listening to conversations and spying places that were vulnerable. After everything she endured at the House of Black and White, there was no way she was going to let Cersei take one more person she cared for from her.

When she finally saw Ser Gregor outside the doors of Cersei's room, she could tell from looking in his eyes, there was something very wrong with him. Maester Qyburn caught her staring at him and stopped her in the hallway.

"It's alright; boy... he won't harm you. Not unless he's told to, of course," Qyburn said softly, his sardonic smile spread on his face.

"I heard the Hound tried to kill him," Arya said, masking her voice as meekly as she could.

Qyburn chuckled as he placed his hand on her back, leading her back towards the kitchens. "The Hound will meet his justice soon. Don't you worry, my young friend."

They were about to walk down to the kitchen when a page came racing towards the Red Keep and Qyburn stopped him. "Maester... the executor was found dead in his room."

"Bring his body to me," Qyburn's smiled had faded as he marched away from Arya. She knew this was her chance to get Sandor out of King's Landing.

She made her way down to the dungeon when she was stopped by a guard. "Where's our ale, boy?"

"I'm sorry... I'll bring it right away," Arya said as the guard kicked her in the ass.

Another called her to him, his eyes narrowing at the others. "The men are in a foul mood today. The Royal Executor is dead and they were looking forward seeing the Hound's head roll."

"You could still have an execution," Arya said as a brilliant swirled around in her head.

"How?" the guard asked as the others gathered around.

"I know King Tommen outlawed trial by combat, but Queen Cersei could have Ser Gregor fight the Hound. It would give you and your men the execution you're looking for," she kept her smile tucked inside her cheeks as the guard nodded his head.

Arya left to go back to the kitchen where she waited for her request to become reality. By the time, she was back in the kitchen, the word had spread that trail by combat had been reinstated and the Mountain would battle the Hound.

The news filled the capital from the Red Keep to Flea Bottom. Arya rushed back to Elaena, hoping she could help her put her plan into play.

~.~

Meera watched from the stump as Bran clung to the Heart Tree. He had been sitting there long enough for snow to collect on the furs around his legs. She jumped when he let out a gasp, his brown eyes now filling with tears.

"She's... dead," he said in disbelief. Meera rushed to him, kneeling in the snow beside him.

"Careen?" she asked, seeing her presumption was true.

"Jon, he... he drove his sword through her," Bran said as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No, it can't be. He just couldn't have," Samwell said as he stood by the pond. The prophecy he read in the Citadel had come to pass and Jon had claimed the life of his one true love. Samwell ran back to the Keep, running into the Great Hall.

Sansa turned when Samwell came in, her smile fading as she looked upon the man that her brother called friend.

"Is it... Jon," she dared to ask, fearing all had been lost at Castle Black.

Samwell shook his head, his face turning paler by the moment. Podrick brought a chair to Sam, helping him sit as Gilly walked in with Little Sam.

"Sam, what is it?" Gilly asked as she stroked his bearded cheek. Samwell looked up at her, his eyes still wide with shock.

Meera came in with Bran and every eye turned to the door. "Careen is gone."

A deep gasp left Sansa's throat, her body slowly sinking into the chair behind her. The room was still, so quiet you could hear the sobs coming for those that loved Careen dearly. Lord Varys and Missandi walked in as everyone sat in mourning for their Queen.

Missandi asked Bran what had happened and Gilly told them he'd had a vision that Careen had been lost. Lord Varys began to worry about his Queen, but he never doubted their chances of winning the battle against the Night King.

He hurried off to Maester Wendull's room to send a Raven to Last Hearth, informing Tyrion the Queen in the North had fallen. Maester Wendull held hope that not all was lost. He told Lord Varys of the prophecy the Red Woman saw in the flames and how Careen's death would mean that Jon Snow was the Prince that was Promised.

Lord Varys had heard the stories, listen to those that follow the Lord of Light teach of his ways in Essos. There had been many prophecies, many stories that had been passed from generation to generation and it seemed they were coming true at once.

He made his way back to Missandi after he sent the Raven and found Lady Sansa near inconsolable. "My child, all is not lost. Your Queen gave her life so the war could be won. Don't give up hope that you'll see your brother, your husband again."

"She was too kind, too good for this world. Careen was the sweetest soul I ever knew and she showed kindness to all. Jon will never be the same; his heart will never be the same. I don't grieve for myself or for Jon, but for the sons that will never truly know her," Sansa placed her hand on her rounding belly as she went to Bran, needing the comfort of her brother.

Bran hugged Sansa, pulled his arms around her tight as they both let their sorrow flow down their faces. The baby inside her move and Sansa smiled down at her belly. Bran placed his palm there to feel the baby move when a vision came to him, so strong he found himself tossed into the future.

Jeddar and Reamus were practicing with their bow and arrows near the Armory when a red haired little girl snuck up behind them and stole one of their arrows. Sansa picked her, twirling her in the air. Jon laughed as his sons rolled their eyes, displeased their archery lesson was being interrupted. Killian took the little girl from Sansa, kissed her rosy little cheeks and sat her down. He placed an arm around his wife as they watched the girl run to Jon and give him the arrow. He squatted down, taking it from her and kissed the top of her curly red head.

"Bran?" Sansa placed her hand on her brother's cheek, watching a pleased smile form on his lips.

"It will all be alright, Sansa," he said to her as he hugged her again; hoping the vision he saw came to pass.

Lord Varys was intrigued at what Bran could do and wondered if his gifts could be used to help Daenerys win the Iron Throne. He would wait until the battle was over and they had mourned their dead to ask if he would consider it. He never doubted his Queen would be victorious, but he did fear they would lose the North.

~.~

Jamie marched into Last Hearth, battle worn and tired all over. Lady Umber gave him and his men food, wine and shelter. The Lannister army had suffered only a few casualties and Jamie was grateful it wasn't more. He would need the whole army if he was going to keep Cersei safe. There one night together had sparked the love, the need he had for her and he was willing to face death itself if he had too.

Tyrion was having his second bottle of wine when Jamie and his men strolled through the gates. He finished his cup and greeted his brother at the door.

"I see you've returned, without a scratch. I received a Raven that the war was over and my Queen goes South. When the Unsullied arrive, I think it best you're not here," Tyrion was well on his way to being drunk and didn't care what his brother thought or said.

"I know your Queen's intentions and I will protect Cersei. I don't give a damn who sits on the Iron Throne, but if it comes to it, brother, I will kill anyone that tries to harm her," Jamie said with a snarl, loathing the situation he found himself in. He loved Tyrion, had always stood up for him, but in this matter, they didn't see eye to eye.

"You'll have to fight the Seven Kingdoms, brother," Tyrion spat back at him, feeling the wine boosting his confidence.

Jamie sat down, taking the wine and downing a large gulp from the bottle. He had seen the dead walk upright, seen skeletons take a man's head off his shoulders, seen dragons of fire and ice and he'd seen a sword of flame cut down the Night King. All these things paled in comparison to the angelic beauty that rose from the dead, giving the Northerners hope the North could stand alone. The King in the North and his Queen of snow and ice had both beat back death.

That alone gave Jamie cause to worry the South would not prevail in this battle to come. If he couldn't save the South, he damn well was going to save the woman he loved.

"That might be so, little brother, but I don't think the Targaryen Queen can take the South with just her army. The North and the Iron Islands have always been loyal to each other. The Reach will send their army to fight for Cersei and Dorne may have been liberated in the name of Daenerys Targaryen, but it was Jon Snow that really freed them and that they will remember. So, you see little brother… the chess pieces are on the table and you may find yourself in a checkmate soon," Jamie took the bottle of wine and went to the sitting room to warm his bones by the fire.

Turin had taken all that into consideration, had seen the different ponds and knights moving on the board, but what he had failed to see was just how important Careen Snow of House Stark would become to winning or losing it all.

Her dragon of ice, her gifts to see what was yet to be, the way her people loved and admired here, they were all just part of how strong this girl had become. If Daenerys could befriend Careen of the North, that alliance would bring the Seven Kingdoms together. Tyrion knew of his Queen's plans to ask Jon Snow to be her King and that would not set will with the plans he had at all. No, there was but one way to give the Iron Throne back to its rightful ruler and alienating the Queen in the North would only fracture the Seven Kingdoms more.

The Raven from Winterfell came shortly after the Raven from Castle Black. Tyrion already knew the war in the North had been won and Careen's sacrifice had been rewarded. She lived again, the Raven stated the Queen fell in battle, but the Lord of Light had raised her from the dead. The Northern army would travel back to Winterfell at first light and Daenerys and the Unsullied marched to Last Hearth. He was certain the Unsullied were only a day behind Jamie and his army, they could even arrive by morning. The Northern army would be a day or two behind, giving Tyrion time to do what he could at Winterfell.

He had friends in the North and still cared deeply for Lady Sansa. He hoped to have a private word with her when they reached Winterfell, perhaps he could persuade her to talk to her brother and sister in law. The victory of his Queen could very well rest in the hands of the North. Jon Snow was more than a bastard of the North and he had proven time and time again that he could rule as a King, not just in the North but all of Westeros. With Careen by his side, they could be a King and Queen the Seven Kingdoms would gracious follow. Tyrion placed his cup of wine on the table and sought the company of Lady Umber. Her knowledge of the North and the Northern families would be very useful.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm taking a small break once again, but a new chapter will be coming before the end of the week. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**


	53. Chapter 53

Careen sat on the bed thinking about Wynter and how losing the majestic beast had left a void in her. She was one with the dragon and it had become her closest companion. Now Wynter was gone and so was the gift of the Old Ones. Losing the Divine left her a little numb, as if a part of her had been ripped from her body.

Jon came in the room after the castle had been secured. Lady Brienne dismissed herself, leaving Careen and Jon alone for the evening.

He walked over to the table, taking off his cloak and leathers as his eyes appraised his flaming beauty. "Do you need more tea?" he asked, wondering if she was suffering in silence.

"No, the pain is gone," she said as she rose from the bed and sat on the floor by the fire. Careen raised her hands, trying to get some heat into them when Jon sat behind her, his legs on each side of her and he took her small hands in his.

The warmth of his body close to her felt good. His hands moved over hers, the sensation flushing her body and mind with memories. Careen lolled her head back against Jon's chest, her body relaxing into his arms as he held her. They sat like that, not speaking as the fire lulled Careen to sleep.

Jon picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took off her boots and pulled the cover over her. As he sat to take off his boots, he heard a small rapping on the door.

"Come in," he said as his brow creasing slightly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, your grace," Ser Davos said as he entered, glancing over at the Queen sleeping peacefully.

"Is there a problem?" Jon asked as his boot hit the floor. Davos shook his head as he sat down beside him.

"Not a problem, per say, more of a situation," he answered Jon back with a smirk, his eyes nearly twinkling.

Jon walked over to the door as his toes curled upon the sensation floor cold against his bare feet. He could hear the men gathered out in the courtyard, the voices mingling together.

"What's going on?" Jon asked and Davos handed Jon his boots.

Jon's mind was racing as he slipped one and then the other boot on. He left his cloak and leathers on the table in his hurry to get outside. The noble Lords of the North were standing with the men that had survived the battle. When Jon walked out, they raised their swords and bent down on one knee.

"To the King and Queen in the North... long may they reign," Lord Manderly shouted and every voice shouted with him. Jon looked over at Ser Davos, feeling his chest swelling with pride. As he stood, gazing out over the Nights Watch, the Northern Houses and Free Folk alike, he saw a united North that would no longer fear the South.

A hand brushed his shoulder and Jon turned to see Careen standing behind him. He took her hand, pulling her to him as he wrapped her in his arms.

"This is for you, my winter rose," he whispered to her and she blushed as she gazed out over those gathered there.

"Careen Snow, Savior of the North, Queen of Snow and Ice and Lady of the Long Night. We, the Lords of the North kneel before you, humble at your sacrifice and blessed that the Old Gods have given you back to our King. You tamed the dragon of ice, rode against the Night King and took command of the dead. You are the Queen in the North," Lord Glover stood, shouting his praises for his Queen. The other Lords did the same, raising their swords up in the air, saying her name over and over.

Careen couldn't believe what she was seeing and she certainly couldn't believe she was alive and with her Jon once again.

Jon kissed her temple and raised his right hand. The crowd stopped cheering and Jon looked down at his bride. She nodded back at him, knowing what he was about to say next had to be said.

"My Lords, I am humbled and honored, but you deserve to know the truth. I learned from Lord Tarly that I'm not what you think I am," Jon watched as confusion covered the Lord's faces. Careen stroked his cheek, giving him a soft smile.

"Go on," she whispered and Jon took a deep breath.

"In the Citadel, Samwell found proof that I'm not a bastard of the North. Aye, I do have Stark blood in me, but not Ned Stark's blood," Jon looked over at Davos, then Killian as they stood beside him.

"If you're not Ned Stark's son, then who are you?" Lord Manderly asked, his eyes narrowing as he glared back at Jon.

Careen placed her hand on Jon's chest and spoke for him. "He is your King and he has defended the North, given his life for the North. The blood of two noble houses run through his veins and even knowing this, he has sought to be nothing more than Jon Snow. Lyanna Stark gave birth to him and she begged her brother to keep the truth of his birth a secret."

"So the rumors are true?" Gendry said as he walked up the stairs toward Jon and Careen.

"My father is Rhaegar Targareyn, but he didn't kidnap and rape my mother. They were married by the Grand Maester before he took her to Dorne. If you need to see the proof for yourself, I will call Lord Tarly to the Great Hall when we return," Jon took Careen's hand, squeezing it a bit as he looked out of the crowd.

The men began to whisper among themselves, some of the voices sounding angry. Gendry climbed the stairs, gazing into Jon's eyes for the truth. "I'm Robert Baratheon's bastard, my mother no more than a tavern whore. I understand what it's like to be lied to all your life, to be told you're nothing more than a bastard. You are the Last Dragon and it would be my honor to help you take back what is yours."

Killian, Davos, Tormund and Lady Brienne stood by his side, all of them ready to prove their loyalty to Jon.

Lord Glover quieted the crowd, moving out to the front so he could speak to Jon directly. "You have Stark blood in your veins and Lord Stark raised you as if you where is own son. There is no doubt, you have been loyal to the North. If you are the heir to the Iron Throne, then let's take it and rule the Seven Kingdoms."

"Is it not enough that many have bled and died this night? Look around you; see the dead as they burn upon the funeral pyre. The North is our home and that is what we fought and died here tonight to defend. The South will never again hold rule over us. Let us stop fighting, let us stop dying for the sake of war. If we got South, we do it as free men and women of the North, with one King… one Queen. Daenerys Targaryen may take the throne of her father, but she will never be our Queen. What say you men of the North? Do we ride south and let the Targaryen know the Last Dragon sits as King of the North?" Killian stood proud before his fellow countrymen, his voice booming out over the frozen walls around him. He believed in his words and in Jon and Careen and if it was the last thing he'd do, he'd make sure the North would remain free.

Every tongue went silent as Killian glared back at him, the last son of House Finn and brother to the Queen. Gendry offered Jon his hand and Jon took it, the last son of Robert Baratheon standing as one with the last son of Rhaegar Targaryen.

Tormund walked down to the Free Folk, gathering them together. "The lands of our fathers are free, free from the Night King and the dead he brought. If Jon remains King, he will make sure we keep these lands and we can break bread with the brothers of the Nights Watch. A time of peace has come, brothers. Do you stand with Jon Snow?"

The Wildlings looked at Tormund, each one nodding their heads. A tall man with hair as bright red as Tormund's stood beside him, his face scarred from the battle. "We stand with you, King Snow."

The Nights Watch and Brotherhood without Banners do the same, each one pleading to follow Jon Snow. Eddison stood before Jon, taking his hand and calling him brother.

Lady Brienne joined Tormund as he stood with the Free Folk, her smile plastered across her face. "You can either fight with us or against us, but you cannot stand idly by. I'm not of the North but I know enough of it to say you will never find a man, a soldier more loyal to the North than Jon Snow."

Lord Manderly looked to his men before he approached Jon. Careen walked over to the banister, placing her hands on the snow covered wood. "You have reservation; I understand your worry, Lord Manderly. Does having Targaryen blood change the Jon Snow you know, the Jon Snow you called King in the North? Do not make your choice in haste. We shall gather in Winterfell and each Lord will have a chance to be heard. The journey home is a long one and it will give you time to consider exactly what you want."

Careen took Jon's hand, pulling him back into the room and closed the door. She wrapped her arms around him, tucking her face in the crook of his neck. She breathed him in, letting the scent of him linger for a moment. All she wanted to do was lay in the bed, wrapped in Jon's arms and leave the cumbersome worries of the world outside. He wanted the same and for the rest of the night, that's exactly what they did.

~.~

Elaena looked at Arya as if she'd lost her mind. Each word that came out of the girl's mouth only added to the confusion.

"Trail by Combat? Cersei has already condemned Sandor Clegane. Are you sure you heard right? The kitchen staff all said they'd heard the same thing?" Elaena sat down by the window, her eyes glancing up to the Red Keep.

"I swear, this is what I heard, even the guards were chattering about it. Cersei wants revenge on the Hound for abandoning her son at the battle of Blackwater Bay. Sandor wanted the proper chance to kill his brother and I want him dead as well. I promise you, Ser Gregor Clegane will die this day and I will leave King's Landing with a smile," Arya sat down beside Elaena and saw tears resting in her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if the lady feared Arya would get caught or that if she succeeded, she would be leaving.

Elaena waved for her house girl to come to her. "Take some coins and get Arya whatever she needs."

The girl nodded and Arya followed her into the next room. "You've never told me your name... you know I'm Arya Stark, but who are you."

"I'm of no matter, my lady," the girl said as she lowered her head, causing her dark hair to curtain her face.

"You have a name, don't you?" Arya said as the girl opened a jeweled box and handed her some coins.

"Lyanna... my name is Lyanna Waters. My lady found me as a baby in Flea Bottom, my mother had tossed me away like garbage. She took me in, found a wet nurse for me and raised me. She said she named me after her mother's dearest friend. She was your aunt, wasn't she?" Lyanna asked and Arya nodded her head.

"Can you help me do something, Lyanna?" Arya asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, my lady," Lyanna answered back, smiling just a bit.

"Those little birds that Elaena has in her control, I need them to do something for me," Arya took Lyanna's hand, pulling her closer to her and whispered in her ear. The girl grinned as Arya told her of her plan and she loved having a secret that was all her own.

"Consider it done, my lady," Lyanna said as she raced out the door and up the street.

Arya followed soon after, passing by Elaena as she gazed up at the Keep. There was something haunting about Elaena, something hidden and Arya hoped before she left King's Landing she would find out what is was.

She had no time to tarry; she had things to do, people to see and a plan to put in place. It was time King's Landing met the girl that was once No One.

By the time the trial was about to commence, Arya had found a new disguise and had a few little birds at her disposal. Lyanna had been most helpful and Arya trusted the girl to keep the plan a secret. Arya stood in the crowd of nobles as they watched Cersei and Maester Qyburn make their way to their seats. Cersei's smile gleamed from her face and Arya smiled back, knowing that Cersei smile would soon be gone.

Two guards marched Sandor in, his hands and feet shackled and he wore no armor at all. Ser Gregor looked undefeatable as he stood there in his golden armor, his eyes looking glazed over and bloodshot.

Cersei spoke, telling Sandor if he won, he would be set free. Sandor spat at her, his dislike for the Queen written on his face.

"Free... you're not going to let me go. I'm a dead man either way and we both fucking know it," Sandor shouted back at her and she gave him a sadistic grin.

A guard unshackled Sandor and handed him a sword. Arya moved her way up to the front of the crowd, nodding her head to someone in the shadows.

Sandor stood his ground, ready to face his brother. Gregor advanced, lifting his broadsword, swinging it at Sandor's head. Sandor dodged the blow, returning the advance with a swipe at Gregor's side, denting the metal of his armor.

Arya watched as Sandor gave as good as he got, but the armor protected Gregor from any real harm. Sandor was getting tired and with his injured leg starting to give out on him, Arya could see the time had come for her plan to go into action.

She moved to the back of the crowd, making her way towards Cersei. She stood just left of the guards, listening to Sandor labor to lift his sword again.

"Finish him," Cersei commanded, and a large explosion rocked the ground where she stood. Everyone scattered, running off like rats fleeing a sinking ship.

A young boy ran up to Qyburn and whispered frantically in his ear. The Maester turned to the Queen as flames could be seen coming from Blackwater Bay.

"The Targaryen girl attacks, your grace," Qyburn told his Queen and she gathered her dress and stomped off to the Red Keep.

In the waylay of confusion, Arya pulled Needle from her dress and tossed it to Sandor. The tip had been dipped in the deadliest poison that Maester Qyburn possessed. Sandor smiled when he saw the small sword lying on the ground and looked up to see a girl with long dark hair smiling back at him.

He picked it up as his brother charged at him, his arms lifted up high. Sandor gripped the small sword and with one swipe, cut his brother's throat. Gregor didn't flinch, didn't stop as he moved forward and brought his sword down towards Sandor's shoulder. Arya leapt from the royal viewing area, knocking Sandor down to the ground. The sword missed, striking the stone instead. The blade made a deep clinching sound as it embedded into the massive stones beneath their feet.

Gregor tugged on the sword, finally pulling it free. When he turned to face Sandor again, he was greeted with bladed dart. Arya used her dart, poisoned and sharpened, cramming it in the open wound Sandor had made.

The Mountain dropped the broadsword, removing his helmet and fell to this knees. Sandor stared at the monster Qyburn had turned his brother into. Half dead, half alive and barely human at all.

"Sandor... let's go," Arya grabbed Sandor's hand, tugging at him.

Sandor stood there watching as foam billowed from Gregor's mouth. He was locked in the memory of his brother holding his face to the fire and laughing as he burned.

"Not yet," Sandor said back to her as he picked up the sword and with what strength he had left, planted it into his brother's skull. The sword resting there, blood trickling down Gregor's face as Sandor backed away from him.

"Let's go," Arya said again, this time pushing Sandor in the chest. She retrieved Needle from the ground as she watched Gregor Clegane die.

The sound of the Queensguard could be heard marching up the stone street. Arya knew they had a small window in which to escape. She pushed Sandor again and he looked down at her.

They ran into a tunnel nearby, the stone archway leading down to the beach of the bay. Arya wasn't done with Cersei Lannister, but she'd be back with Jon and the army of the North.

When they made it to beach, two horses were waiting for them. Lyanna handed a pouch with some food and money in it.

"My lady said to ride until you come to the town of Stoney Sept. House Tully rules the Riverlands again and she has a friend there that will take you in for the night. Gods speed, my lady," Lyanna held to Arya's hand until she rode away.

The horses galloped down the sandy beach and out of the capital, leaving Arya with a nagging feeling in her gut. Had she left King's Landing too soon, had she played her hand too quickly and would she have the chance to end Cersei ever again?

They rode all that day, coming to Stoney Sept as night approached. True to her word, a friend of Elaena's welcomed them and took them in for the night. Arya nursed Sandor's wounds, the small cuts and bruises from the battle with his brother.

"You're fucking mad is what you are," Sandor said as he lifted the roasted chicken to his lips.

"Maybe I am, but so are you. I'm going back to Winterfell and I'm going to find Gendry and when I do, I'm going to ride South again with my brother and Cersei will curse the day she and her fucking son killed my father," Arya sat by the fire cleaning her sword as her eyes gleamed with the thoughts of revenge.

Sandor shook his head as he lay down, knowing this Arya Stark was strong, skilled and wise enough to end the Lannister's and their rule over the Seven Kingdoms.

~.~

Flames burst from the Throne Room, flames so hot it hurt to stand near them. These weren't ordinary flames; they flicked a strange green as they burned. She held her hand out, looking up as the ash fell like snow all around her. It was strange, how surreal it all felt. This is what she wanted, what she had fought for since she left Essos.

She walked among the ruined remains, the charred walls and broken glass and wondered if the people would accept her rule.

The Iron Throne sat there, unburnt like her, as a symbol of the Seven Kingdoms. She made her way up each step, feeling the heat upon her flesh. This was her father's throne, the throne of every Targaryen that came before him.

As she moved to sit down, she heard a voice calling out from the flames. "Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni."

The voice reminded her of days in the sun, when she was loved and she loved in return. "Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni," she said back to the voice.

Out of the flames walked the only man she had ever loved and in his arms was a baby, his hair as dark as night and his eyes as blue as the sky. "I've returned to you."

Her hand reached out for them, her heart pounding beneath her chest as she whispered the one name that lingered on his lips as she dreamed. "Drogo..."

"Your grace," Tyrion roused her from her fitful sleep, standing by her bedside.

"Why did you wake me?" she asked and Tyrion could see the anger brewing in her eyes.

"It's time to go," Tyrion said as Missiandi and Lord Varys waiting for them.

"Have you any word from Winterfell or Lord Snow?" she asked as Missandi helped her adjust her clothing.

Tyrion looked over at Lord Varys before he told her the news she would most defiantly would not want to hear.

"Lord Snow hasn't made it back to Winterfell yet, but the Lords of the North know he is Rhaegar's son. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before word of this reaches the South. Sansa has sent a Raven to her Uncle Edmure in Riverrun. I don't know what for, but I can only assume Jon is raising an army of his own to take to King's Landing," Tyrion tried to keep his voice calm, hoping to display the same calmness in his Queen.

"Does he come for the Iron Throne?" Dany asked, her face set has hard as stone.

Lord Varys interjected, cutting Tyrion off before he could speak gain. "I haven't heard any whispered of such a thing, your grace, but what I am hearing is the North proclaimed they have but only one King and Queen and they shall not bend to the rule of another. It's as I feared, we've lost the North. They adore Careen and after her sacrifice at the battle in the North, they love her even more. As long as Careen lives, Jon will not look South. He will help you gain the throne in return for proclaiming the North and its people free. I think it would be wise to consider it."

Tyrion stepped around him to stand before Daenerys. "I can tell you the Northern houses are loyal, ferociously so and they will not turn against their King. I tried to talk to Sansa at Winterfell, but she wouldn't give me an audience. The North is a cold, hard, unforgiving land and so are its people."

Missiandi cleared her throat, gaining her Queen's attention. "The boy, Bran... Lord Varys said he had visions, could see what has not yet happened. I talked to him and his friend, Meera. He said Jon doesn't want the throne, your grace and I believe them. Lord Snow fought so hard to get his home back from the Bolton's, he lost friends and family in the battle. Winterfell is his home as King's Landing will be yours. If you give a man his home, you earn his trust and his respect."

Dany had much to think about, so much more than how to defeat Cersei Lannister. The dream shook her, rattled her thoughts and she needed to clear her head before they got to The Reach. Her scouts had sent back word that Jamie Lannister was calling all those still loyal to the Queen and the Lannister's. He'd called the Tyrell army as well as the Tarly. Randall Tarly was eager to go to war for the Lannister's and hoped he'd see his son, Samwell on the battlefield.

They would have to win many battles before they could win the war and Dany needed to make sure she had the allegiance of the North, the Iron Islands as well as Riverrun before she marched into enemy territory. She closed her eyes and made the decision to send Lord Varys back to Dorne. The Dornish army would be her first wave upon the stony shores of battle and it would soon be followed by a tidal wave of blood that would bathe King's Landing red.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. We are getting close to this story coming to an end and it I hope I give it the ending y'all think it deserves.**


	54. Chapter 54

The fire felt good to her weary bones, the orange and red flames taking her mind off the nightmare she'd just had. Careen closed her eyes and tried to remember her life before she was tossed into the turmoil of war.

Being Divine was all she'd ever known and now that it was gone, she wasn't sure she knew what she was. She had a purpose before, her gifts helping those she loved. She woke an Ice Dragon and used it to defeat the Night King. Now, what was she? Just a silly girl with a crown she didn't deserve and a husband destine for greater things.

Fear racked her now, haunted her sleep and plagued her every waking thought. Was she strong enough to help keep the North safe? Was she the Queen the North needed now and was she enough for Jon?

She concentrated on the flames of the fire, watching them dancing about and she could feel a fire deep inside her burn as well. A pain zipped through her chest and she was knocked from the log she sat on and onto her knees. She kneeled in the snow on all fours, her body fighting to breathe.

Jon was at her side in an instant, his hands pulling her hair back to look at her face.

"Careen?" he said softly, watching as her sapphire eyes gazed back at him.

She climbed back on the log, her breaths coming easier now. The nightmare was were still fresh in her mind and she couldn't shake the eerie feeling it gave her. Jon sat beside her, his worry for his bride showing in his soft brown eyes.

"Jon..." she said as she licked her parched lips.

"Yes," he said back as he stroked her pale cheek with the back of his hand.

They had left Castle Black days ago, and she still couldn't bring herself to lay with her husband, to be with him. She had this loathing deep inside her that gnawed at her, telling her she wasn't worthy of him anymore. She was special once, Divine and graceful. Now she was just a silly little girl from Greyfork that dared to love a King.

"Maybe you should go South and claim your father's throne..." she trailed off, not saying what was really on her heart.

Jon looked back at her, confused and a little bewildered. All he wanted to do was go home, hold his sons and love his wife. The battle for the South must be fought, but for the right reasons. The North would never to save with Cersei on the Iron Throne and with his aunt in charge, at least he knew the Seven Kingdoms stood a chance.

"I don't want the Iron Throne, Careen. I want you... our sons and to be Lord of Winterfell. If the Northern House don't want me, then I'll find a home somewhere in the North, with you," his lips rested on her temple, his arms wrapping slowly around her.

Careen melted into his embrace, wishing the Queen of Snow and Ice still lived inside her. She was a hollow, empty shell of the woman she was once. Then the smiling faces of her sons entered her mind, Jeddard and Reamus smiling back at their mother.

This would be enough, being their mother. She needed to release Jon from his bond with her so he could become the King he was meant to be, but how?

"You are a King... A Targaryen by birth. You need more, deserve more," Careen choked out the last words as her tears filled her eyes.

"It's the nightmares, isn't it? Careen, I love you... want only you. I know you feel different now that the Divine is gone, but you are still Careen. I fell in love with you... not your gift. Stop pushing me away," Jon's voice was laced with concern and anxiety. She hadn't been the same since they left the gates of Castle Black and her waking up screaming, covered in sweat caused him to worry more and more every day.

She tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter. Jon wasn't going to give up so easily and he had to make her see, he loved her more than life itself.

"Jon," Killian whispered from the row of tents behind them. He turned to see Killian waving for him to join him.

Careen let out a sigh as Jon's lips made contact with her forehead. She loved the feel of his lips on her, love the sensation of his arms holding her, but she couldn't shake the feeling she wasn't enough.

Jon left his winter rose by the fire, joining his brother in law by the tents. Killian had been just as worried as Jon about Careen and he wished he hadn't sent Thoros away to the Iron Islands. Perhaps the Red Priest had some answers to why his wife was so lost.

"Let me talk to her," Killian asked and Jon ran his hand over his face.

"I don't know what good it will do, but try," Jon said as he hung his head, feeling utterly helpless.

Killian approached his sister, sitting on the log beside her. He took her hand in his and wondered what would his father say to her right now. He closed his eyes and his father's voice filled his head.

"Careen... look at me," he commanded and she slowly turned her head to him.

"Killian... don't," she knew there were no words that could be spoken that would change the way she felt. She hated seeing her brother and her husband so worried for her, but she was powerless to change the way she felt.

"No, you don't. Remember that time when father told you, you had to marry Lord Belmore of the Vale. You told him you weren't a horse that could be traded off or a parcel of land to be given to the highest bidder. I admire that about you and you stayed true to your convictions. That fire inside of you isn't gone, Careen. The Divine was a gift and it saved many lives. That deep emptiness you feel inside is there because you are denying the fire that burns deep inside you. Find it, Careen... find it and be my little flame once more," he pulled her in his arms, whispering her loved her before letting her go.

Careen watched as Killian walked away, disappearing into the darkness. A light snow began to fall, the night air stirring a cool breeze around her. She looked over her shoulder for Jon, but he wasn't there. Her heart ached for him so much so, she felt a real ache in her chest.

"Your grace," Ser Davos said as he joined her by the fire, letting it warm the palms of his hands.

"Ser Davos," she said back dryly, just wanting to be left alone.

"I heard you screaming... the nightmares are still with you," Davos looked over the flickering light that danced across her pale features to see the nightmare clinging to her like a demon in the dark.

"Yes," she answered back softly, trying to keep the images at bay.

"I have them too. I lose my wife, my son, my fingers... my home in my dreams nearly every night. I found out, talking about them helps," he said and a gleam of a smile flashed in her dull blue eyes.

She rose from the log to come sit beside him. Careen wasn't sure why, but she felt safe with Davos. He gave her that protected feeling her father always gave her and she knew she could tell him anything.

"Very well," she said and she told him about her nightmare as the images played out in her mind.

She's standing in the snow; the dead surround her and the sound of Wynter fighting to breathe fills her ears. She sees Jon, the look of anguish on his face and she hears the whisper of death on the wind.

Her mind showed her what the Night King meant to do with her dragon and the carnage he would cause when he had her. Death and destruction are everywhere, not one soul left alive and she saw the truth in Jon's eyes as he looked back at her. She must die.

The blade cuts into her, sending the most unbearable pain through her body. A heat raised up in her chest, a fire so hot she can feel it consume her. The pain is too much and all she wants to do is die, but the pain she feels taking hold of her is nothing compared to the pain she sees in her husband's eyes.

A heat radiates from her as Jon pulls Dawn from her body, the flame that flickered inside her now burning in Jon's hands.

She's cold, she's numb and oddly, she's not at peace. She can feel her body fighting to stay alive, fighting to get back to Jon but the darkness comes and swallows her. She's wrapped in the void of nothingness, lost to her screams as they echo back at her. Then a cool trickle of water caressed her face, quenching her desire to fight.

A voice spoke to her from out of the silence that has possessed her. The voice was calm, beckoning her back to the land of the living. She could feel lips on her cool flesh and she wants to open her eyes but they won't open. Her hands claw at her face, trying to pry her eyes open and suddenly, they open to a small flame burning before her.

Her hand reaches out to the flame, but it doesn't burn. She pushes her fingers in and out of the fire, but there's not pain. The flame captures her, moving about as it grows larger. She feels the heat of it, the flame now reaching beyond her eyes, down her body and out to each limb.

Fire, she's on fire is all she can think, yet she's not ash yet. As she lays there the darkness turns to light and the fire burns until she can feel her lungs take in air again. One breath, then another and she opens her eyes to see Jon.

"The dream feels so real, Davos. I can feel the pain, feel myself drowning in the blackness and I want to scream for Jon... but he's not there," she said as places her hands over her faces and weeps.

Ser Davos placed an arm around her, holding her as her tears become a deep, chest rattling sobs. "That's not a nightmare, my Queen... that's what happen when you died. Jon was there... he was always there and he will always be there. The darkness that took you doesn't own you... the fire does. They may call him the Prince that was Promised, but you my lovely... you are the Flame."

Careen lifted her red rimmed eyes to him, seeing the truth of his words on his face. She's the flame, the fire that brought Dawn to life. It was her, her blood, her power, her gift that gave light to the darkness and saw an end to the long night. Part of her felt empty because she thought the only reason fate had brought her and Jon together was because he needed her to end the Long Night, but that wasn't true. They needed each other, together they ended the Night King and together they would save the Seven Kingdoms.

"I know what I have to do, Ser Davos," she said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Then... go do it," he smiled back down at her as she kissed his cheek.

Careen raced back to her tent, finding Jon sitting on the bed. He looked up at her as she walked in, taking Dawn from the corner.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her pull the sword from the sheath. She walked out of the tent and he followed her, watching as he plunged the mighty sword into the fire and raised it high above her head. The sword glowed red with fire, the flame burning brightly for all to see.

"Jon... you are the Prince that was Promised and I am the Flame, the keeper of the light eternal. Darkness will never touch this land again as long as we stand together," she placed the sword in the snow and reached her hand out to him.

He took it, pulling her in his arms and claiming her lips. She didn't resist him, giving in to his kiss and savoring the feel of his body close to hers.

For the first time in a long time, she wanted him, needed him and felt the pangs of desire from deep inside. She smiled into his kiss, wanting more of him. Jon's lips left hers, leaving him breathless as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you," he said in a rushed breath.

She placed both of her hands on his face, letting her fingers brushed through his beard. "I'm back and I'm all yours," she whispered to him and he lifted her in his arms, disappearing into the tent.

Jon had barely sat her back on her feet when she claimed his lips, her hands twisting in his long locks. Her body was on fire, her passion and need for him now heating her once cool skin.

His touch seared her skin as he moved his fingers over her throat, over her jawline and up to cup the sides of her face. Jon needed her this, needed to taste her and touch her and hear her soft moans as his tongue licked over her parted lips.

He let his hands fall to her back and she moved closer to him. Careen wanted him naked, wanted to feel that hard, warm body against her.

"Jon," she moaned out softly and he stopped kissing her to gaze into the deep blue of her eyes.

The look she gave back to him lit his senses on fire, letting him know she had waited too long for him to go slow tonight. His fingers made quick work of the laces in the back of the dress, the one Lady Umber had given her. She smiled, then sucked in her bottom lip when his heated skin made contact with her flesh.

"Oh..." she said under her breath and Jon's lips were on her neck, kissing a blazing trail down to the soft flesh of her cleavage. The dress began to droop from her shoulders and Careen shivered as the cool wind from outside blew in.

She stepped back from him, hating to lose the feel of his hands, his body and those lips. Slowly, she slipped the dress down her body, letting it pool at her feet. Jon gazed at her as if he'd never seen her naked before. His eyes couldn't drink her in fast enough and the hard erection pressing against his pants was begging to be freed.

He tossed his cloak, leathers, gambeson and boots on the floor, leaving him in his shirt and pants. She reached out for the hem of his shirt and he stopped her, placing his hands on her silky shoulders. His brown eyes gazed down to the red line between her perfect breast, the evidence of his blade marring her beautiful body.

Jon dipped his head down, first running his tongue along the scar then slowly kissing it. Careen's knees go together as his licks, kisses and blows over her scar, his hands resting on her waist.

"It's been too long, my love," he said softly back to her, and she nodded.

Careen places two fingers under his chin, lifting his eyes to hers. "I'm done waiting."

Those words with her sultry tone and breathy sounds sparks a fire so hot in his belly, they make his cock twitch violently. He is quick to discard his shirt and pants, loving the pleased gasp from his wife as she stared at him in all his glory.

Her hand instinctively reached for his cock, but he shook his head at her and walked her back towards the bed. Tonight, he was going to have her until he had no more to give.

She smiled sweetly at him as he climbed on the bed, his body hovering over hers. With his knee, he parted her legs and let his lips kiss a heated trail from her belly all the way up to the slender column of her neck.

Careen was on the verge of letting go just from the feel of his lips. It had been too long and her body craved him, needed to feel him deep inside her. "Jon," she moaned out as his knee came up, contacting with her sex and rubbing gently. The friction was enough to unknot the coil of desire in her belly and make her quiver. He slowly moved down her body, running his tongue over her wetness. Her hips buck up at him and her teeth dig into her bottom lip.

Jon stopped, his body feeling the electricity between them. He loved this woman and tasting her know let him know he was addicted to her as if she were his reason for living. Her hands slid down his back as he hovers over her again. She stopped when she reached his firm ass and gave him a little squeeze.

"Eager. wife," he smiled down at her and she gave him a shy smile. She nodded her head as her lips began to kiss the scars littering his gorgeous chest.

It was too much and Jon could feel the throbbing in his cock pulling at the ache in his balls. He moved her legs apart with his knee and settle himself between them. Her hands stroked up his sides, the soft touch of her fingertips tingling all the way to his groin.

Without haste, he sunk into her wet, waiting warmth. Careen arched her back off the bed as he filled her, her walls stretching as he filled her completely. Jon watched his winter rose for a moment, seeing the bliss on her face and enjoying the sound of her arousal.

She was in heaven for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She may have died back at the Wall but right now, in her husband's arms, she was dying a death so sweet she hoped to never awake from it. Jon pulled out slowly and her body responded as her legs curled around him. She felt so good as her walls tightened around him, stroking him from tip to root.

"Fuck... you feel good," he gritted out between clenched teeth and Careen hummed back her appreciation.

She moved her hips up to meet his next thrust and they continued this dance until the friction build up to a heady feeling. Careen's fingers went from stroking his sides to clawing at his muscular back. His muscles bunched and rippled under her touch as he pulled his hips back one last time, driving into her with all his lust and love.

"Jon!" she screamed out his name as her walls vibrated so hard, she came undone. Her warmth covered him, milking him as her body convulsed beneath him. He pressed his weight on his hands as his arms locked and his legs went rigid. She owned him in that moment as his body joined hers and they both let their bliss wash over them, bathing them in a delicious, euphoric heat.

Careen could feel tiny tingles prickling her body as she slowly came back to herself. Her body had climbed so high she was sure she'd never find home again. Jon collapsed beside her, his body spent and his needs satisfied. He stroked her hair from her faces as he turned to look at her, the glorious sated look in her eyes causing him to chuckle.

"Never forget, you are my world," he said to her as he pulled her in his arms. She curled up into his side, letting his body heat lull her to sleep. This was what battles were fought for and wars were waged for... this perfect bliss that could only be found between lovers.

The sun began to peak through the tent door and the sound of the men busying themselves could be heard. Careen sat up, looking down at Jon as he opened one beautiful brown eye then the other.

"Again," she giggled at him as she straddled him and he reached up, cupping her breasts.

~.~

Bran smiled as he looked out from the battlements to see the riders from the North approaching the back gates. "Their home!" he shouted down to Sansa and his sister raced up to join him.

The banners of different Northern Houses seen from the battlements as the riders got closer. Sansa stroked her growing belly, eager to hold her Killian once more.

When Bran saw Jon riding up front with Careen by his side, he yelled down to Meera to bring the Princes. Meera ran up to the Keep, shouting for Nan Ada and the entire castle knew their King and Queen was home.

Podrick helped Bran down to the gate where the family waited, all but Arya. Bran hoped his sister was well and she would come home soon. He reached over taking Sansa's hand and they smiled back at each other.

When the doors swung opened, Sansa's eyes filled with tears upon seeing her husband. He looked weary and a little thinner than before. She dropped Bran's hand and rushed to him, her tears flowing as his arms engulfed her.

Jon and Careen dismounted quickly when they saw their sons. Jeddard was reaching for them as Reamus smiled brightly, holding his little wooden horse.

Careen took Reamus in her arms, her tears falling swiftly as she kissed the small boy. "They're grown so much. Thank you, Ada, for looking after them, I will never leave them again."

Jon held Jeddard in his arm as he wrapped the other around his wife. "Your place is here, my winter rose. I must meet with the Lords now. Do you want to join me or stay here with our boys?"

Careen pressed up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before she and Ada went off to the Keep with the twins. Jon motioned Killian and the others to follow him to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall filled with quickly as word spread quickly about Jon's true parentage. Jon sat at the head table and Lady Lyanna joined him. "Your grace... a word if I might."

"Of course, my lady," Jon said back to her as he glanced over at his sister and Killian.

Jon nodded to her and walked to the large, stone fireplace. Lyanna Mormont looked over at Jorah and back to the King in the North. "I have heard the rumors and my mind has not changed. You are a still a Stark, raised by the Noble Lord Eddard and he gave his life protecting you and your secret. That says to me that you are a true King, good and true and if any man here denies you what is yours, they'll have to go through me and my men."

A small smile covered Jon's face as he looked down at the tiny but fierce Lady Mormont. "That won't be necessary, my lady, but thank you. I think you need to talk Jorah, find out if the North can truly trust him."

She nodded back to him and made a beeline to her kinsman. Jon felt a little sorry for Jorah, just a little. He joined his family at the head table and wasted little time getting to the business at hand.

"You know the truth, you know who I am and what I stand for. I need to know what you Lords of the North wish to do and wish of me," Jon said sharply, watching as the Lords talked amongst themselves.

Bran reached out to take Jon's hand when he touched the sword, Dawn, at his hip. A bright light filled his eyes and he could feel the intense heat from it melting away his flesh. The sound of screams, the rumble of the earth and stone around him filled his ears before everything when silent. He looked out over King's Landing to see a burning city, nearly leveled to the ground.

"Jon... you can't go South. You'll die," Bran said as tears filled his eyes.

Jon squatted down to his little brother, placing a hand on his face. "What did you see, Bran?"

"Death. King's Landing will burn and everything in it will die. Don't go... not yet. Give me one day, just one day to ponder on this. I have a feeling if you go too soon, you're never coming home. The sword... Dawn... it will spark the flame that burns it all," Bran stared back in Jon's eyes and the room was suddenly quiet.

"Your Grace... if what Lord Bran says is true, then we should wait. His visions have been true and this we cannot ignore," Lady Lyanna said as she glowered at Jorah.

"Lords of the North. We shall gather tomorrow night for a victory feast, then we shall talk of war and going South," Jon left the Great Hall quickly, running up the Keep to his room to find his bride and babes lying on the bed.

He was so tired of war, fighting, battles and death and he was even more tired of losing people he loved. For one night, he would lock himself away to the tribulations of the world outside and forget that dragons fly South to conquer the Iron Throne.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading.**


	55. Chapter 55

A cold like the North had never seen ascended upon Winterfell. A mix of snow and ice fell from the sky as the Lords of the North gathered for the victory feast. Careen took this as a sign from the Gods that the North should not journey south. She wanted to hold on to Jon a little longer, wanted to have him all to herself. Since they had been married it had been one thing or another pulling them apart. It seemed unfair to have this beautiful man and two beautiful children that she couldn't relax and just love.

She sat in the Great Hall with her sons by her side and her family surrounding her. This might very well be the last time all of them were together, so she'd take in every moment she could.

Killian sat gazing so lovingly at his wife as he rested his large hand on her round belly. Careen hoped Sansa would have an easy birth and they would have a son. Carrying on the Finn name was very important to Killian and he hoped that one day he could rebuild Greyfork.

Careen wanted a long happy life for her brother. He was the only family she had left and he had been her world after Ronan died. Killian looked over at her and took her hand.

"You look beautiful tonight, little flame," he said with a beaming smile.

"Thank you, Killian, but tonight is not a festive night. Tonight will either end with the North denouncing Jon or Jon riding South come morning. Either way, I won't be happy," she squeezed his hand and watched as Jon looked anguished over the crowd.

Jon stood, calling the Lords attention. He asked for the head of each Great House to come forth. Careen looked at their faces, some old with age, others too young to be in such a high position.

Each Lord once again called Jon, King in the North, and pledge their life and their sword to him. It was in that moment that Lord Glover rose and asked that they go South to end the Lannister reign.

"You are the Last Dragon's son and you should have some say to who sits on the Iron Throne and rules the Seven Kingdoms. Make the North a free region and be our King, Jon Snow. I and the other Lords agree... from this day forth you will carry your family name and be our King and Lord Stark till the day you die," Lord Glover reached his hand out and Jon clasped it, feeling grateful for this gift the Lords have given him.

"Lord Jon Stark has a nice ring to it," Sansa said as she leaned over towards Careen.

Careen smiled back at her and lifted her cup to toast her husband and King. Sansa let out a gleeful giggle and took a sip of her wine. Killian stood beside Jon as all in the Hall chanted his name... Jon Stark.

Lady Brienne stood quietly in the corner with Tormund, the two of them nearly inseparable since they left Castle Black. It was whispered among the men that during the journey home, they had shared a tent. Careen was happy to see Brienne and Tormund together. She could tell how taken Tormund was with the blonde warrior from Tarth. It did seem for a while to Careen that Brienne would always pine away from Jamie Lannister, it was obvious from the longing looks she gave him. Now, those looks belong to the fiery Wilding from the North.

Podrick excused himself from the festivities when a guard from the battlements came in and gave him a note. Careen found it odd and excused herself, leaving the twins in Nan Ada's care.

"Podrick... what is it?" she asked as she hurried to catch up to him.

"Arya, she's back but she's been hurt, your grace. Maester Wendull is tending to her now. I wanted to check on her myself and she's asked for Gendry. He's in the stables, he didn't want to come to the feast," Podrick answered her as he handed her the note.

"I'll get Gendry, you need to tell Jon his sister is here," Careen gathered her dress and hurried off to the stables where Gendry was busy brushing down a horse.

"Your grace," he said when he turned to see her, dropping the brush from his hand.

"You need to go to Maester Wendull's room... Arya is here," she said softly to him and he dashed out of the stables so quickly it nearly knocked her over.

Careen walked to Maester Wendull's room with a small, happy smile on her face until she heard someone screaming from the courtyard. She turned on her heels and ran back to see what had happened.

One of the kitchen girls rested on the snowy ground, tears full of tears. She pointed towards the Great Hall when Careen approached her with a trembling hand. Careen ran as fast as she could back to the Hall to find Sansa in Killian's arms and blood trickling from under her dress.

"What in the seven hells happened?" Careen shouted and Killian moved pasted her.

Jon took Careen's hand, pulling her in his arms. "She was drinking her wine when she looked over at me and doubled over in pain, her hands gripping her belly."

They all gathered outside Maester Wendull's room. Gendry was with Arya who had fallen down a ravine during her journey home and broken her foot. Sandor carried her most of the way here, his feet and toes on the verge of frostbitten.

Sansa was an ashen gray as she lay on the bed, her body twitching from time to time. Killian screamed at the Maester to fix her, his heart beating so hard it could be heard. Careen knelt down beside Sansa, placing her hand on her belly. She sent up a pray to the Old Gods not place one more heartbreak on Killian.

Maester Wendull looked at Careen with shock covering his face. "She's been poisoned."

Samwell moved pasted all those in the room, leaning down over Sansa and looked at Jon. "Night Shade... the same poison that Gilly suffered from. I know what to do."

"Who did this?" Jon demanded, his face twisting into a mask of rage. He marched out of the room, ordering his guards to bring the kitchen staff to him and close the gates. No one was to go in or out of Winterfell tonight.

As Samwell tended to Sansa, Careen managed to pry Killian away from her. "They can't treat her if you're hovering, brother."

"Why?" he asked as he buried his face into his sister's neck, his arms wrapping around her tight.

"I don't know, but Jon will find out," she kissed the side of his head, holding him back.

Arya's eyes hadn't left Sansa since they brought her in and Gendry hadn't left her side. She waved for Careen to come to her and began to tell the story of Lady Elaena and the Night Shade that the Lady possessed.

"I think someone in King's Landing is trying to send a message to Jon. I think that the poison was meant for you, Careen. Elaena wants a Targaryen on the throne and she'll do anything to get it. She took me in knowing the truth about Jon and eager to see that I made it back to Winterfell. I don't know why she would send poison to Winterfell... to you Careen," Arya sat up in the bed when Gendry looked at her with this wide eyes expression.

"Elaena Waters?" he asked her as his mouth gaped open.

"Yes," Arya answered him back as she took his face in her hands. Gendry blinked absent-mindedly at her before closing his eyes.

"The whispers in Flea Bottom about her are that's she's a witch. I made a metal box for her once, she brought the drawing to the shop and it had some strange markings on it. She smiled at me and told me she knew my secret. I asked her what she meant and she told me I had a part to play and when the Lion lay bleeding and the dragons fill the skies once more, I would know my part," she shrived thinking of her and Arya leaned forward, giving him a soft, sweet kiss.

"She's odd, different but she's helped me escape King's Landing with Sandor. I don't think it was Elaena," Arya didn't want to believe this could be true but there was this nagging feeling she couldn't shake.

"Careen..." Sansa called to her and Careen was quick to side.

Maester Wendull shook his head as he looked at the Queen, letting her know the poison would claim the life of the unborn child. Careen sat in the floor beside Sansa, took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm here," she said back to her, feeling Killian standing behind her.

Sansa never spoke as the pains of losing her child coursed through her. Careen, Killian and Arya stayed with her as pain after pain rolled through her like thunder through the sky.

"Killian..." Sansa said softly and Careen left them to their sorrow. This was too much to bare, too much pain for one person to hold in. Careen ran out of the Keep and down to the pond where she fell to her knees and cursed the Gods for all the pain and agony they had laid upon her family.

As she sat weeping in the cold night a voice whispered to her from the Heart Tree. "Careen, stop crying and do something about it."

She looked up to see Bran sitting there, his hand on the tree and his eyes fixed on her. "What did you see, Bran?"

"I see death, Careen and I'm tired of seeing it. I asked the Gods to show me life, show me happiness and then you came to the pond. My sister will lose her child this night and I don't understand it. I saw her daughter, but perhaps she and Killian will have another child. The sword... Dawn. Jon can't take it to King's Landing... it will spark a fire that will burn the city, but I'm so confused. I feel as if the sword is the end to all this and yet it will bring great destruction," Bran removed his hand from the tree and reached out for Careen.

A small smile crept over Careen's face, one that made Bran curious. She didn't speak as she rose to her feet and kissed his hand. "You're right, Bran. I need to do something about it."

She strolled back to Great Hall where Jon was meeting with his guards. An intruder had been found and he was wearing Lannister armor. Jon turned to his bride, his anger seething from his eyes.

"He said his Queen told him to kill all the Starks. He tried to kill Arya; he's the one that pushed her down the ravine. He saw Sandor and knew he would lose a battle with him so he hurried to Winterfell. He poisoned Sansa's drink and had planned on killing Bran at the Heart Tree, but when I ordered the gates closed he had no way to escape," Jon's hands were balled into fist as he tried to control his temper.

"Bran is fine, I just saw him. Cersei will do anything to keep the throne and she fears the Starks rising up with the Targaryen will mean her end. Jon... we need to end this and quickly and without the army of the North. I know you can still do it, call Rhaegal to you. Don't you find it strange since we left Castle Black you haven't received one Raven from Daenerys or Tyrion? Something is not right, why else would Cersei feel so bold to send her man here. Call the Dragon Jon and get your sword. This will be the last time either of us will have to leave our home or our children. I'm going with you, we do this together," she gave him a quick kiss before hurrying to her room to change.

Standing in her knee high boots, leather pants that fit her perfectly, her thick cotton dress that she had cut off at the knees and Lily's cloak, she smiled at Jon. Jon tossed her Divine, the sword that he gave her on their wedding night and winked as he appraised her.

"To war, my Queen," he said with a smirk on his lips.

"No, this is no war, my love... this is the end of it all," Careen strapped the sword on her hips and gazed at Longclaw instead of Dawn on his hip. She wondered why he didn't bring Dawn and knew it must be because of Bran.

Jon closed his eyes and thought of the great beast, the image of the dragon in his mind. He said the name Rhaegal over and over until he sensed the dragon connecting with him. His eyes stayed closed until he was sure Rhaegal heard his call. "He's coming."

~.~

Tyrion watched as his Queen stared at the sky, her heart heavy as she tried to find a way out of their predicament. Maester Qyburn had developed a weapon that could pierce dragon's skin and Drogon had suffered the brunt of his attack. The dragon had a large gash on his side, just under his wing and he roared in pain when he tried to fly.

They had been ambushed as they flew over the city, arrows and swords waiting for them just beyond the city boarders. Jamie Lannister could be seen among the horsemen and Tyrion knew his brother was once again, caught in Cersei's web.

A messenger entered the Halls of Dragonstone, his eyes never leaving the floor. Tyrion took the message and turned to Lord Varys. "It seems my sister has ordered your dragons be taken to the dragon pit. Do this and she says she'll spare your life and let you live out the rest of your days here."

"Your grace..." Lord Varys spoke as Dany took the message from Tyrion. "We have half the army we came here with. The Dornish will not fight for you, yet and the North has not answered your call. I have received no Ravens from Jon Snow. We are on our own. Perhaps you should meet with Cersei."

"Yes... I shall meet with her," Dany commanded when another message came from King's Landing. The messenger glowered at Tyrion when he tried to take the message, handing to the Mother of Dragons instead.

She smiled when she saw the seal of the Three Headed Dragon pressed into the red wax. She snapped it open, wondering who it could be from. Her eyes scanned each word, written in old Valyrian and she smiled back at Tyrion.

 _To the one true Queen,_

 _I am your half-sister, Elaena, a bastard daughter by birth. I have many friends in King's Landing, those still loyal to the Targaryen's. I know the false Queen wishes an audience with you. Agree to meet her at the dragon pits and I shall be there with those that will fight and die for you. I have it on good authority the King in the North will ride South soon. The Targaryen's will once again rule the Seven Kingdoms._

Daenerys folded up the letter and ordered Greyworm to ready the guard. Missandi looked at her Queen somewhat puzzled to the letter and its contents. "Are you going to war?"

"Lord Varys, send a Raven to Cersei Lannister telling her we shall meet her at the dragon pits and I shall bring my dragons with me," Dany strolled off with Tyrion close behind. He asked her why she was doing this and what was in the letter, but she kept walking until she was on the beach with her dragons.

As she stroked Drogon's side, she watched as Rhaegal lifted up in the sky. She could feel someone pulling him away from her and she had no doubt it was her nephew. This didn't upset her, that he could control her dragon so easily. It was time the Targaryen's stood as one and took back their home.

The message was sent to King's Landing and another received to meet at dawn. Dany had to put her faith in a woman she had never met and in a nephew she barely knew.

~.~

"This isn't safe, Cersei," Jamie growled at her as they stood before the dragon pits as new chains were being drove into the stone.

"We have won, don't you see it," Cersei smirked over at Qyburn as he waved for his dragon killing machine be loaded. The giant glass orb atop it collected the sunlight and used its rays to burn through the tough scales of the dragon's skin.

"What about Tyrion... you promised me you'd spare him?" Jamie asked and Cersei gave him a nod in response.

Just over the horizon, the Dorthraki and Unsullied marched towards the pits. Two of the three dragons could be seen in the sky and Daenerys was riding the largest one.

She landed Drogon mere feet from Cersei and ordered her arm to halt. She slide off his back and marched swiftly up to Cersei. Tyrion, Missandi and Lord Varys were soon behind her as she stood face to face with the Lannister Queen.

"I accept your surrender," Cersei said and motion for her men to put Drogon in chains.

"I didn't come to surrender," Dany said sharply back at her and Tyrion hurried to her side, his hand on the dagger at his hip.

"Then why are you here, child?" Cersei quipped back, sneering at her little brother.

The sky darkened as Rhaegal fly over head with Jon and Careen astride the beast. Cersei looked up, and then ordered Qyburn to use his machine on the dragon. Dany saw red as she watched the guard moved the crank on the massive weapon.

Tyrion lifted his hand and Dany's army charged forth. The Queen's army as well as the Lannister army attack as well, the two rushing at the other.

Jamie reached for Cersei to pull to safety but she pushed him away. She looked down at Tyrion and saw Joffrey as he lay dying in her arms. "You little bastard," she muttered out and took the dagger from his hip, holding it to his throat.

Dany, Missandi and Lord Varys stood watching in horror as Cersei pushed the blade into Tyrion's flesh. Lord Varys pulled Missandi to him as Dany ducked to the ground and shouted Dracarys.

The dragon burst forth a flame and Jamie tackled Cersei, flinging himself, Cersei and Tyrion into the pit. All the Queensguard were bathed in fire, burning all of them alive.

Dany rose to her feet as Jon landed Rhaegal on the other side of the pit. She smiled as he and Careen walked towards her hand in hand. They all stood looking over the pit as Cersei continued her assault on Tyrion. She slashed at him, swinging the dagger at his face.

Jon moved to jump in but Careen stopped him. "This isn't our fight."

Jamie watched as slash over slash, Cersei wounded Tyrion and he was unable to protect himself. Tyrion tripped over the chains and Cersei was on him in a flash. She straddled him, lifted the dagger and was about to sink it into his chest when a blade went through her back and out her chest.

Tyrion blinked up at Cersei as the blade withdrew and she tumbled dead to the ground beside him. Jamie stood over them both, his sword covered in Cersei's blood. "No more... no more."

Qyburn was about to strike Jamie dead when Careen pulled Divine from her hip and slit his throat. Jon looked back at his bride in amazement, seeing the Queen and Warrior of the North.

The battle died off behind them as Jamie wept over Cersei's body. Tyrion rose to his feet, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "It's over, brother."

Just like that, it was over and Daenerys stood victorious with her dragons by her side. She looked up to see Lady Elaena and a small band of soldiers all around the dragon pits.

She nodded at the Mother of Dragons and pulled her soldiers back; making the way for new Queen of King's Landing. Dany walked to greet her and she fell to her knees.

"Sister, thank you but you are not needed her this day. Send your men back to King's Landing and make way for my arrival. All those loyal to the Lannister's will be dealt with. The Targaryen's rule once more," Dany took her hand and pulled her up, admiring her violet eyes.

Jon pulled Careen into his side, his lips buried in her hair as he closed his eye and felt relieve wash over his body. "Do we go home or to King's Landing, my love?"

"King's Landing, we need to see this done," Careen answered back answered back, leaning her head into his chest.

~.~

The news of Cersei's death had been sent to every corner of the Seven Kingdoms. The coronation of Queen Daenerys was to be held tomorrow and all of King's Landing would be there.

Jon sent a Raven back to Winterfell, telling them of what had happened as well as his intentions to gain the freedom of the North and his sovereignty as the King. Careen felt as if Dany wanted more from Jon, but she knew his heart was with the North. Dany had taken King's Landing with little to no blood shed and promised the people to rule them justly.

Jamie was inconsolable as he grieved over Cersei's death. Not even Tyrion could persuade him to take food or drink as he began to waste away at her side. The Lannister's where but a memory all but the two brothers and Tyrion hoped he and Jamie could rekindle their bond.

Lady Elaena told Jon she was sorry for the loss of his sister's child and if she knew the Night Shade had been stolen from her, she would have killed the man herself. She felt guilty for Sansa's pain and gave Jon a pouch of herbs to help Sansa heal and conceive again. Jon thanked her as he waited for Dany outside her room. Careen felt a little uneasy about this meeting and on the morning of the coronation, she wasn't sure if Dany would be in the mood to discuss politics.

Dany called Jon and Careen into her room, her silvery gown blowing in the wind as she stood on the balcony. Missandei nodded to them and she and Greyworm went to stand by the door.

"You're here to ask for the North. I will give you this if you give me something, Jon," Dany turned to look at him, every inch of her a Queen.

"Ask it?" Jon's hand slid into Careen's, their fingers lacing together.

"Promise me you'll take the name Targaryen and raise your sons to be Targaryen's, there are so few us left," she waited for his reply, her eyes searching his face.

Careen spoke, saying the words she knew rested in Jon's heart. "He's a Stark, your grace and so are our sons. If it would please, your grace, perhaps Targaryen-Stark would be suitable."

"What say you, Jon?" Dany looks at Jon, dismissing his wife. They stare at each other for a beat and Jon lets out a held sigh.

"I wish I knew my father, knew my mother, but the only father I ever knew loved me more than I could have ever wanted. I have Stark and Targaryen blood in my veins, but I was raised a Stark, taught to be a Stark and I will die a Stark, your grace," he answered her in a low tone, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Very well. I will accept your bride's offer. Raise your sons to be Targaryen-Stark, they will choose which name they prefer when they are of age. Agree?" Dany extends her hand not to Jon, but to Careen.

Careen takes it, shaking her hand and sealing the bond of friends and kinship between them. With the deal done, Jon leaves to find the new Maester and send a Raven back to Winterfell.

Careen goes to find Tyrion, wanting to have a chat with him. He's in his room finishing off a bottle of wine when she's walked in by a guard. "Lord Tyrion."

"Queen Careen of Winterfell. Some call you the Queen of Snow and Ice; I call you the Flame of the North. Thank you for saving our Queen and for having the courage to guide your King. What can I do for you?" he pours two cups of wine and offers one to Careen.

She takes it, sitting down beside him. "Promise me Daenerys will keep her promise to the North. I want to live in peace with the South and Jon only wants to rule his people with interference. We will stay loyal to the Queen and come to her aid when called. Please, my lord, I am so very weary and battle worn. This is all I will ask from you."

Tyrion raised his cup and gave Careen a very cheery smile. "Long live the King in the North."

They both downed their cup of wine and Tyrion laughed at how quickly she drank it. "Please come with me and tell Jon. I know he worries the same as I do. This would put him at ease."

He nods to her and places his cup on the table. They walk towards the Maester's room, talking about the North and how Tyrion wishes to visit there after Winter has gone. Careen enjoyed his company and hoped he could visit as well. Jon comes out of the Maester's room when they reached the door.

Tyrion tells Jon he will hold Daenerys to her word and the North shall be free. The Iron Islands have been give free reign as well under the watchful eye of the South. It is good news and Jon wants to invite Theon to Winterfell as on King to another.

The three of them are walking back to the Throne room when Careen sees something odd on the floor. In little droplets, a trail of bright green liquid lay on the floor. She stops Tyrion and Jon as she looks ahead. The trail is leading to a staircase that ascends under the Throne room.

"How odd?" she said to Tyrion and his eyes go wide when he sees it. He looks up to Careen with fear in his eyes.

"Wildfire," he breathes out and orders them to run. Jon gripped Careen's hand and they run towards the courtyard where Rhaegal and the other dragons were resting. Jon slowly approaches the dragon and he lowers his head, allowing them on his back.

As fast as his little legs will carry him, Tyrion makes his way down the stairs to find Jamie with a leaking barrel of Wildfire.

"Brother, don't do this," he pleaded with him but Jamie was a ghost of himself. His eyes were hollow, his face ashen as he tossed the barrel on the stone under the Throne room.

"Leave, now... or you'll die too," Jamie pushed the words from his dry, cracked lips. Tyrion could tell his brother was gone and death was waiting for him.

"Run!" Tyrion shouted as he ran up the stairs, up towards the Throne room to find his Queen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her, Missandei, Lord Varys and Greyworm walking into the room with the Lords and Ladies of King's Landing in attendance.

The coronation was about to begin and they were waiting for the Hand of the Queen to begin. Tyrion ran towards her, shouting for everyone to run when Lady Elaena gripped him by the mouth, pulling him into an alcove.

"If you want to live... leave here. Death comes for us all, my lord," she turned and walked down the marbled hall, where two men and a horse where waiting for her. Tyrion remembered what Blackwater Bay and what Wildfire could do. He had to try to save Dany, even if it meant his death.

He looked out the window and saw Jon and Careen mounting Rhaegal, glad the North would have their King and Queen. His eyes left them and went to the other two dragons in the yard. He ran out to the balcony, shouting at them to fly and Viserion turning to him and stomping towards him. He was out of time, he knew at any moment Jamie was going to light the fuse and death would plume like a fiery green mist over King's Landing. Reaching out his hand, he stroked the creamy white beast and slowly climbed on its back.

His heart hammered in his chest as the dragon lifted in the air and he left King's Landing to its doom.

~.~

"Where is Tyrion?" Dany asked as Missandei helped her into her flowing white cloak.

"I'll send a guard to find him," she answered her Queen back and Dany gave her a pleased smile.

"The people are waiting, it's time," she turned from the full length mirror, seeing a Queen before her.

Lord Vary's took her hand as she walked to the door and with Greyworm as they made their way to the Throne room.

This was it, the day she'd dreamed of since she was a small girl. She was about to sit upon the Iron Throne and take her rightful place as ruler. The dream she had about Drogo and their child came to, the memory of it somewhat solemn. She wished her one true love could see her now. She wished they could rule the Seven Kingdoms together.

As the doors to the Throne room open she can hear a voice shouting behind her. She ignores it as the cheers from the Lords and Lady's fill the great room. The shouts come again, someone yelling above the crowd. She stopped at the steps to the throne and turns to see Tyrion walking towards her. She leaned in to tell Lord Varys that Tyrion was on his way and when she looked back to the hallway, he was gone.

An odd feeling came over her as she stood their gazing down the hallway. That pulled she had felt when Jon called Rhaegal to him tingled up her spine and she wondered where her Northern friends where at.

"Greyworm, take Missandei and go find Lord and Lady Stark," she ordered and he gave her a quick nod.

The feeling wouldn't leave her, it was stirring in her mind, tingling up her spine and causing her heart to beat harder. Something was wrong, very wrong and she felt it in her bones.

"Your grace," Lord Varys leaned towards her and Dany lifted her cobalt eyes to look at him.

"I need my dragons," she said swiftly, but before she could take a step out of the Throne room, the room erupted in a green blaze.

There she stood as the Wildfire burned around her, the Red Keep starting to crumble. Her eyes took in as one by one those in attendance vanished like dust in the wind. It was her dream, the one that ended with Drogo and her child coming to her.

Just as suddenly as it happened, it was over and she looked up to see the ash floating down like snow. "Drogo..." she called out and felt a sharp pain in her side.

Her hand pressed into the curve of her waist and felt the warm, sticky blood as it oozed from her body. A shard of metal had pierced her and was still protruding from the wound. Greyworm made his way to her, his right arm burnt and his face covered in blood from a large wound on his head.

"My Queen!" he shouted as his arms engulfed. Dany gave him a small smile as she fell into his arms, her knees giving out on her.

"My dragons?" she asked and he smiled down at her.

"Drogon is here but Rhaegal and Viserion are gone, my queen," he gazed into her cool blue eyes until she closed them and her body went lax in his arms.

When next she opened her eyes she was standing in room bathed in white. The cool marble floors looked like a sea of grass that stretched out over Essos. She looked up to see a bright yellow dome that reminded her of the sun at high noon. Two large warm hands wrapped around her tiny waist and she looked up to see the man she loved.

"My sun and stars," the words comfort her as she looked to see a basket near a window. She walked towards it to find her dark haired little boy smiling back up at her. As she picked him up, she felt Drogo's arms around her again and she knows she's finally home.

 **EPILOGUE**

Winter is still upon them, but to the North, it doesn't matter. Life goes on and the Northern people survive as free people under the banner of House Stark. They remain loyal to the crown and to King Gendry, but the will never bend to another South ruler.

It was good to see the Stark's prosper, to see Winterfell back to its glory. The alliance of the Dornish and Ironborne have been very fruitful. Peace stretches from North to South and the Long Night has been forgotten.

Sandor followed Arya back to King's Landing where she sits at Queen in the South, married to Gendry Baratheon. They have one son, Robb Baratheon that is the apple of his mother's eye. Samwell became Maester to the King and Gilly keeps the royal library. They raise little Sam as Little Lord Tarly and the child she carries now, to join them in a few months. Gendry had the title of Lord of Horn Hill stripped from Randall Tarly and given to Samwell, leaving his father to beg for his son's forgiveness.

Sansa and Killian have started to rebuild Greyfork and the pouch that Lady Elaena gave Jon was just what Sansa needed. She and Killian had a boy, dark hair and blue eyed like his father and very much adored. Lord Eddard Finn has his father's looks and his mother's disposition.

Bran and Meera married a few months after King's Landing fell, but they have no children as of yet. Bran means to move to the deep North when Winter is gone so he can learn from the forest and sharpen his skills. Meera knows his true calling is to be there for all of Westeros as the Three Eyed Raven before him was.

Eddison Tollett died after Jon left Castle Black. He had suffered an injury he kept from his friend and passed in his sleep. The Wall was no more and the Nights Watch was no more but the Free Folk had claimed those lands, those castles and with Tormund as their leader, they live well.

Lady Brienne stayed with Jon as his captain of the guard. She and Tormund still carry on when he visits, but she had pleaded her life and her sword to the King in the North and she was a lady of her word.

Ser Davos and Podrick are in the Kingsguard, serving as Hand to the King and Knight of the North. They are held in high regard among those in Westeros and even more so to Careen and Jon. Lady Lyanna and godmother to Jon and Careen's children, remained at Bear Island. She forgave her Jorah and together they work to make Bear Island stronger. They both sit on the King's Council, Jorah vowing to do for the North what he could not do for Daenerys.

Tyrion, the last Lannister, was taken in by Gendry as Hand to the King and the army of Unsullied are under his command. Greyworm recovered from his injuries, but Missandei was not so fortunate. The Dorthraki returned to their homelands, being set free from their bond when Daenerys joined her Khal in the great beyond. Viserion stayed with Tyrion, becoming loyal to his new master. Till this day, no one knows what became of the great dragon, Drogon.

Rhageal did the same for Jon, his pull to the mighty beast kept him at Winterfell. That was Jon's constant reminder he was a Targaryen. He returned Dawn to Dorn and Longclaw to House Mormont and was giving a new blade, forged from the metal of Divine by Gendry himself.

The Princes of Winterfell where growing by leaps and bounds. They had a little sister to join them nine months after Gendry was crowned King. Wynter Stark was born with a tangle of red curls and bright blue eyes. She had this way of making everyone around her smile. When Scorch and Ghost's pups came along, there were five, one for each Stark child. The black one went to Arya's son, the brown one went to Sansa's son, the grey one to Reamus, the reddish one to Jeddard and the white one to Wynter.

The circle had come full as Jon watched his children playing with their Direwolf pups. The crackling fire bathed the Great Hall in light as the sun began to sit. Jon pulled Careen in his arms, kissing her tenderly.

"How did I get so lucky, my winter rose?" he asked her as looked deep into her sapphire eyes.

"Divine intervention, my love," she whispered back as her lips took his.

* * *

 **The End - I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Many thanks to you that have reviewed, it was my honor.**


End file.
